


Resurgence Begets Renegades

by PaperAnn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, Love Triangles, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot, Reincarnation, Rimming, Soulmates, Witchcraft, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 307,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperAnn/pseuds/PaperAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death was fed up. He was tired of humans disrupting the natural order, and their stubborn games of constantly choosing rebirth over finding their soulmates and accepting their final resting place.</p><p>He was leaving. Which meant there would be no more death. There would be no more rebirth. Those fools who disobeyed would be subject to the three most basic terrors in the universe and become the nightmarish forms in which they manifested.</p><p>However Death didn’t account for Dean Winchester, who wasn’t going down without a fight. But would the omega be able to fix a world abandoned by its creator <i>and</i> Death itself?</p><p>Meanwhile:</p><p>“Why the fuck would you turn the light on while we’re getting our shit packed?!“ Dean snapped at his younger brother, freezing in place as he heard the scraping and hungry groans against the garage door, which threatened to cave in at any moment. "That’s, like, Zombie 101!”</p><p>“Sorry I don’t have night vision and I didn’t read the friggin <i>'Survival Guide!'</i>”</p><p>
  <strong>Updates weekly each Monday</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> For this new work, tags will be sparse for the element of surprise so nothing is given away about the true nature of the fic. I only added tags that may interest people or turn them away. 
> 
> I'll either add additional tags within the chapter, or, once it's been updated regularly for a while - I'll eventually add 'em to the tag list :) This is already a ridiculously long epic, so be prepared!
> 
> This fic is unlike anything I've ever written, something I've been wanting to do for a while and I'm extremely excited! Special shout out to my AMAZING beta, [Xayna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xayna), and the best cheerleader in the world [what_about_the_fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/works), both who I couldn't have done this without! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantastic artwork for the fic was created by the talented [Shauna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaunaBananaaa/pseuds/ShaunaBananaaa), and her tumblr can be found [here](http://shaunashipssabriel.tumblr.com) <3

 

 

Something they failed to explain to you when you died was the endless plain between worlds. It wasn’t cut and dry. Heaven was for the folks who made good in life and deserved a happy ending with their mates. Being dragged to Hell was for the poor saps who didn’t deserve happiness or they made a shit deal they couldn’t escape. Purgatory was for the monsters.

Dean had saved people and hunted the things that went bump in the night. However, he struggled along that tight-rope of deserving Hell, and faced the facts that in doing so, he’d become a monster.    
  
No one would ever want a mate like that. He didn’t feel sorry in the least for missing out; he was doing them a favor.

So what was this?

He refused to go with the Reaper willingly.

His brethren mourned him and buried him in a plot, sealed and bound by sigils, next to the rest of his family, the Men of Letters.

Wandering the Earth with no one able to see him and no one to talk to made him angry. Very, very angry.  
  
It wasn’t the type of alpha aggression he felt during a battle and it had nothing to do with being an uncontrolled knothead. It was something that took hold of him in a way he never thought possible.

His bitterness turned to fury and before he knew it, his emotions had manifested into physical responses: making lights flicker, throwing objects across the room when his wrath became tangible, and all the things he had once looked for when hunting. He couldn’t go far - he could only make it back to the house he grew up in or spend his days sitting on tombstones, the scratch of eroding cement fueling his annoyance. They couldn’t hear him, but he could sure as fuck hear living people say, “Is it just me, or did it get really cold?” when they unknowingly crossed his path.

He should have known better. These were the signs of a good ’ol fashion haunting.

Dean had gone vengeful.

Before long, he wasn’t in control of the mania. It all became a blur of raw feelings and then one day, when he found a moment of lucidity, he saw her.

He saw the Reaper who had tried to court him to the other side, except now she was _pissed_.

He understood why. When she appeared, the rest of the world faded out and he was back to his own mind, unclouded by the filthy things that had been blurring who he really was.

Dean didn’t want to be this way. He’d turned into something he had hunted when he was one of the only Men of Letters who felt the need to go out into the real world.    
  
He should have _known_ this would happen.    
  
He never thought it was going to happen to him, but then, you never do. He had the information and he thought he could use that to avoid such a fate. Knowledge only got you so far, though. Now he knew the inevitable truth: the longer you tried to be a part of the world, the more you realized you didn’t belong in it.  
  
He had turned into something else. He‘d lingered too long and he hated what he’d become.

He didn’t hesitate to take the Reaper’s hand and allow himself to vanish from the world he’d come to love, but he didn’t recognize where he ended up.

He sure as fuck knew this wasn’t Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory. When he turned to his guide to ask, the Reaper was gone.

He was completely alone and he had no idea how long he would be by himself.

As the time wore on, he began seeing flashes of light. He tried to follow the flashes and his frustration got the better of him each time one of those illuminated bursts eluded him. He became more persistent, following the lights to find answers. In order to keep going, he had to keep his anger in check. He struggled for a while but he found that the more time he spent calm, the easier it was to remain that way.

One day, he counted his steps - thirty thousand and seven, to be exact - and found himself face to face with the shape of a human. They didn’t speak; they simply looked at and acknowledged each other. The figure and himself seemed to have a mutual understanding and when they both caught sight of another flashing light, they both raised the glow of their limbs.  
  
It was a sign they’d walk together.

They walked alongside each other for what could have been considered years and as the two moved in tandem, their features began to solidify. First, it was a profile of a face. Dean wasn’t sure what he, himself, looked like but he continued walking, sneaking glances at his comrade.

Next, the glow tightened against the form of arms and fingers instead of long beams of light and he could make out every last digit. Neither of the two had a mouth to speak with yet, but they kept walking toward the glowing space in front of them. After a few more years of following the light, they found another soul and brought the new traveler along with them.

Finally, fucking _finally_ , the minuscule star in the distance was the same size as them and for the first time, Dean found he could speak.

“Where the fuck are we?”

He knew he was eloquent, what with _these_ being the first words out of his mouth in who-the-fuck-knows how long, but his first traveling companion raised an arm and motioned to the area around them. “This is where all the unmated and vengeful spirits go. They know we’re not meant for peace on the other side yet. We’re meant for the Earth. Death created this realm for our unwinding. He forced us to take the time to cool our spirits and when we’re ready, we shall be reborn. Then, the journey will begin again.”

“So we’re in a cosmic time out, is that it?” Dean responded with a scoff, turning to see if his newer comrade believed this crazy talk, but their face hadn’t become defined enough to form a reaction yet so Dean turned back to the one who could talk. “Reincarnation doesn’t exist. This must be Hell because -”

“I assure you, it does. I’ve been chosen to be reborn this very day. After I found my soulmate wandering in this same void, my future life became clear. I‘ve been waiting patiently since his rebirth to find him again. We can truly be together.”

Dean could see every single detail of this woman’s face and she was smiling. The light surrounding her was beginning to dim, giving way to a light skin tone. Everything was becoming clearer, right down to the color of her eyes. The first thing he noticed on his companion, really, truly noticed, was her bright, sweeping locks of blonde hair. Her expression was fond and serene as she reached out a fully-formed hand and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Dean felt _touch_.

He didn’t want to let go now that he had this again; he couldn’t lose it. He glanced frantically at his remaining companion. He wasn’t formed enough to feel sensation yet. He couldn’t lose this touch. It was going to hurt. It was going to -

“Your time will come soon,” the woman promised, reaching out and cupping Dean’s face. “You’re almost there. Just a few more decades for you. Judging from your soul, I‘d say five or six.”

“Six decades?” The words hurt as they came out of his mouth. “I can’t do that. I _can’t_ -”

“But you _will_ ,” she replied, reaching down to grasp Dean’s hand firmly. “Don’t let yourself become sucked back into the turmoil. You’ve come this far and you’re the most brilliant soul I’ve ever laid eyes on. You can do it.”  Her words soothed him in a strange way, like an omega at the heart of a pack could do. She whispered with a grin, “Love will bring you back much sooner when you find it. I’ve been searching all this time for my mate and now that I’ve found him, I’m ready for Earth once more. Hopefully, for the last time.”

Suddenly, she began flickering in and out of existence, her glow transforming into joy, and it was then Dean knew she had been telling the truth. She was being reborn.

He felt a strange sense of urgency, like he couldn’t let her leave without knowing who she was. He was afraid she was too far gone when he demanded, “What’s your name?”

“Mary,” she murmured soothingly. Her voice was kind as she released his hand. “Hopefully, I’ll see you again and we’ll both make it to Heaven this time.”

Then, she was gone.

Dean felt an acute sense of loss and sadness. He hadn’t felt sadness in so long that he could barely name the feeling. It was bittersweet, a strange victory in contrast to what he’d felt for the interminable time he’d been wandering.

Now that he knew what was going on, and even though the answers he’d received lead to more questions, an idea was quickly forming in his mind; he had to find more companions.

He knew he and Mary could speak, so he turned to the other half-formed spirit he’d been traveling with and, hoping that he was formed enough to talk, asked, “What’s your name?”

The figure opened his mouth a few times before finally pushing a word out. “Sam,” he replied, his voice sounding strained and soft.

“Whatta say we find a quicker way out, Sam?”

The other man wasn’t far enough along his own, personal journey to speak freely. The one word he’d managed to expel seemed to drain him, and his darkened glow reflected that fatigue. Even so, his face showed excitement and he nodded.

In the distance, they caught sight of another small dot of light.

No other words or gestures were exchanged.

They both started moving as fast as their incomplete forms would allow.

\-------------

Now they knew who they were, _what_ they were, they discovered, through trial and error, the potential of a soul.

Souls never showed fatigue. They kept up their pace, never slowing down, because Dean had announced “Fuck fifty or sixty years,” with such determination that Sam had no choice but to follow or be left behind.

When he remembered every detail of his past life, his hunter instincts kicked in.  He knew, he just knew, goddammit, that there had to be _loopholes_. People weren’t chained to fate, and everything could change once they figured out the problem. Together, Sam and Dean began uncovering the pieces.

Souls grew in one another‘s presence, whether who they accompanied was their mate or not.  The more figures they found, the more they grew and manifested, no matter how long each individual was in their own evolution. Some souls filtered out as they found their mates, like Bobby and Ellen, but someone always replaced them, so all of the souls’ progress remained unhindered.  
  
Sam and Dean had figured out the puzzle.    
  
They needed to collect more of those walking through the void, save people from the isolation and helplessness the two of them had experienced. Dean felt it in his bones. It was like a calling to help these people.  All of them were misfits, either mateless or too stubborn to be confined to a happily ever after, and with each person who joined their rag-tag bunch, they regained not just their shape, but their humanity as well. Everyone evolved much faster together than when they walked alone.

Dean completely dismissed the theory of finding his soulmate in the void. He didn’t have time for that. While he held out hope for the souls in tow, that was not _his_ mission. He was _not_ ‘desperately searching’ for his mate in this endless void.

He didn’t want a soulmate. He wanted an _escape_.

To be honest, he felt bad for whatever soulmate the universe stuck with him.

No, what he cared about was ‘housebreaking’ the other vengeful spirits. So, he gathered more and more together, but never with the intention of true love. He was searching for family and through this strife, he was finding just that in his comrades.

Sam could speak freely, a girl named Joanna had just uttered her own name, and the newest figure they found contracted from a ball of light into a male shape.

It was a little after twenty years when Dean finally saw it.

It wasn’t the glow of a person, it was something much larger and brighter than the light of an average human. He didn’t understand but he sure as fuck was going to figure it out.

Sam and Dean were some of the few who had truly mastered speed. They told the others, with as many words as they could muster, that they weren’t abandoning their less evolved companions.  They just wanted to see what this strange figure was.

Then they charged.

They didn’t know much about what the soul was capable of, but the two of them had worked in unison to stretch their boundaries for so long that it was natural to speed up until they couldn’t anymore. They wanted to find their limitations, and so far, those were few and far between.

In no time at all, they were upon the form and they both realized something at the exactly same time, something neither could believe.

While Sam gasped, “Angel,” Dean choked out, “Mate.”

The two men exchanged glances, and the illuminated figure seemed almost alarmed.

It was impossible to tell, since there were no defining features on this being. It was nothing like the humans, newer soul or old.  It was something they couldn’t even fathom.

As soon as they finally reached it, it blipped out of existence.

Both men, for different reasons, were furious. Was that their ticket home?  What was an angel doing on the other side? How did Sam know it was an angel? And for that matter, how did Dean know it was his mate?

Their revelations were incomplete because the words had just _erupted_ into their brains and flew out their mouths. Now there were even more questions than before.

Neither spoke a word of it. They didn’t tell the rest of the group what they saw because the last thing they wanted to do was give them false hope.  
  
Still, something deep in Dean’s gut _ached_.    
  
He had been so close to his _mate_ and then it was completely ripped away from him. It _hurt_. It hurt something terrible. Sam noticed immediately and while they trudged on for two more years, still gathering more companions, it was obvious Dean was spiraling backwards.

He was losing his ability to consistently form words. He couldn’t run anymore. He was back on the same level as Joanna and it worried the rest.

Dean wasn’t worried about the fact that he was regressing. He was too furious with the fact he’d found his mate and his mate had abandoned him to care.

Wasn’t that the entire purpose of this walless rat maze? Wasn’t that the whole goddamn reason they were all here? To find their soulmates?

Mary was one of the lucky ones.

Maybe it was a once in however-many-lifetimes time chance he‘d missed and he was destined to roam the void forever. He watched his friends reincarnate, move on to better things, have lives which would inevitably put them to peace in their final resting places.

And Dean would be stuck. Here.

He’d nearly regressed to the point of blurring from his human shape when a woman appeared in front of him. Dean recognized her as the Reaper who had brought him to this never ending void. He wanted to lash out, scream at her, take out all of his hopelessness on her, but then he saw a small smile.

“I apologize, Dean.”  With the brush of her fingers, he became more real than he’d ever been inside the plain. “You did not deserve this. You found love, but love evaded you. I always knew you’d be a special circumstance.” Her grin spread wider when she looked around to the others who surrounded a perfectly human-looking Dean. “You’ve done great things up here. Normally, people look for their soul mate and that’s it. If they don’t find them, they dismiss the person they found instead and keep searching, but you? You didn’t leave a single one of them behind.”

She looked impressed as she counted a dozen souls shifting behind Dean. “It’s your time to be reborn, although the times have changed and Earth is not how you remember it.” She leaned forward and whispered, “You need to find your mate and make them sorry they ever ran from you. But, if I’m correct, I believe it was to protect you.”

“Protect me from what?” Dean demanded angrily. “The way I see it, nothing ranks worse than here.”

“You will see, if you chose rebirth now.”

“The angel was really Dean‘s mate?” Sam spoke up. “That’s impossible. There’s no way.”

“This one likes to manage the impossible,” the Reaper said with a sad smile.

“If I’m reborn, so are they.”  Dean put his foot down along with all the conviction his voice could muster.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times.  “They don’t have soulmates yet. They won’t be able to scent -”

“They’re my family! Isn’t that love enough?” While he kept his human form, the rest of his soul was reaching out and trembling.

The Reaper was about to shake her head, when a voice didn’t cut through the void, but resonated through their heads rather than their ears.

“Grant his request.”

All the souls were looking between each other, silently asking if that just happened. Dean knew it had. Dean knew it right away.

“So you can fuckin’ use magic to invade our brains, but you won’t face us?”  Dean raged, yelling out into the darkness. “You won’t face me? The fuck kind of mate are you?!”

“One to whom you should show some respect.”  Although the voice sent tremors through the gathered souls, the message made them vibrate in a whole new way. “Send their souls back to Earth. Allow them rebirth and let them see how wrong they were to have wanted it. You do not tempt fate. You should have waited for your time. Now, you’ve made your choice.”

The Reaper looked flabbergasted, and spun around herself in an attempt to locate the angel.  Nothing came of it, so she turned back to the group.

“Dean, you’re headed to Earth immediately,” she said uncertainly, chewing on her bottom lip. Then, she looked around to the family he’d collected.

That was _unheard_ of.

“The rest of you,” she began, but stopped to take in a deep breath and make a choice she didn’t have the authority to execute. “The rest of you will be reborn in the order Dean found you.” She looked around for a moment, then continued on, her voice becoming steadier and more certain. “Sam, you’ll follow close behind because you were here at the beginning of this. You and Dean will accomplish great things together. I‘m still concerned you‘ll end up back here, but whatever your fate is, I can only say good luck.”

Now that Dean’s form was completely human and surrounded by a glowing light, he looked back to the others with a wide smile. “I’ll see you all soon.”  He took the time to acknowledge Sam with a special smile. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

The Reaper pursed her mouth tightly, concealing her thoughts, even though she hadn’t hesitated to show a hint of emotion before then. Her expression was as empty as the void and if Dean could care, he’d be a bit unnerved.

But, Dean didn’t care. What he’d desperately wanted and everything he’d been hoping for was upon him.

That’s when Dean felt his body vibrate. He was shifting, his very cells and organs vibrating and he knew it was happening. It was _finally_ happening.

His rebirth was beginning and he was going to find that goddamn angel.

\-----------------

After living so long, Death, ironically, was at his wit’s end with the tiny little bugs questioning him. What was worse was the Reaper who disobeyed him, allowing the humans to throw a wrench into his perfectly sculpted balance. He didn’t care anymore and if humans wished to break his carefully thought-out plans, his perfect outline to keep order, he’d chalk their misfortune up to karma.

Earth was what he called a work-in-progress solar system, created and looked over by an absent God. Perhaps that was part of the problem.

After the God created enough souls to populate the Earth for millennia to come, he abandoned his creation, leaving Death and his Reapers responsible for keeping the cycle of death and rebirth going until all the souls had filtered out. Earth would only end when all those populating it found peace or atonement for their crimes, and Death was getting tired of it.

The void, as so many called it, was actually the mirror image of Earth; it was the other side of the coin.

All the newborns babies on the Earth, every single last one of them, were not _new_.

They were those who refused to be beckoned into the beyond. They were those who wanted to stay in their reality so badly, to hold onto something they had lost, and those who went vengeful.  

Those who hadn’t found their mate didn’t have a choice. They were stuck in a cycle, one that replayed over and over again until they found the person they were created for.    
  
After all, love was the meaning of life, no matter how many wished to deny it.    
  
Those who committed enough suffering, mate or no, didn’t get the choice and would remain in Hell eternally. The good ones who’d earned eternal happiness chose Heaven and were greatly rewarded.

Earth was recycled souls.

Earth would cease to be once Heaven and Hell were full.

There were still too many unsettled spirits. That was the downside to free will. They were not aware of the system and upon every rebirth, their memories were wiped clean. Yet, every time they were given another chance, the choice between Heaven or reincarnation, they were consistently choosing to stay in this loop.

It was an endless cycle, and it was unbelievably annoying.  
  
Too many humans refused to find their mates. Too many humans were stubborn and these humans thought they were above the afterlife.

So Death was going to create finality.  

This generation existing on Earth would be the _last_.  

He was shutting Heaven’s doors so no Angels could interfere. They had been problematic in the past and he wouldn’t allow anything to hinder his plan. While there was no way _out_ , souls could still be ushered in by a select few of his favorite Reapers. Tessa, the Reaper who had acted above her station and allowed the impertinent humans to be reborn before their time, was no longer one of them.

The ticket to Heaven would be hard-won. He suspected in this new world, at least, how he‘d laid it out, barely any would be virtuous enough to be offered the chance in the first place.

He was also locking the gates of Hell so no demons could grant wishes and take the innocent away in ten years, which was the standard set of time for their repugnant ‘deals.’  Demons were pests as well and they had no business walking the Earth. He assumed the majority of souls would end up in Hell anyway.

Death was planning an extermination.

The Reborn, as he named them, would have to make a choice or face a fate much worse than the void.

\-------------

In all of existence, there were very few times the Four Horsemen were in the same room.

Well, room was a euphemism.

They were in a large enough sphere of space so that each one of their energies could occupy the meeting location comfortably.  While it would have been easier to occupy a vessel, Death didn’t have time for that, so he called them together in the near-infinite reaches of a neighboring galaxy.

Each one of The Horsemen had dealings on the planet known as Earth, but none of them as extensive or frustrating as Death‘s.

He came to them, bearing a request to his fellow Horsemen.

Death requesting anything from his fellow Horsemen had _never_ occurred before. Death was the most powerful and consequently, the most necessary of the four. It made the other three curious and attend the meeting as quickly as possible. They knew this situation must be dire.

“Brother, how long has it been since we’ve crossed paths?” War asked with a mischievous quirk of his mouth. “To what do we owe the honor?”

“I’m growing tired of Earth,” Death lamented to the other three, his entire essence foreboding, even to other Horsemen. “I demand that universe reach completion. Its existence has been drawn out _far_ too long and I’m finished dealing with those who undermine the natural order. I loathe problems such as this and I have run out of patience.”

“But the souls there feed me in the most delicious way,” Famine cooed, making his penchant for Earth known. He knew it wasn’t his place to pass judgment on his brother, nor question him, but he wished to voice his preference.

“Yes, I understand the humans carry great value to you.”  He acknowledged each and every one of them, evenly. “Which is why, brothers, I leave Earth to _you_.”

“Pardon me,” Pestilence asked after a brief silence that the other Horsemen didn’t know how to fill.  “But without you, Death, we cannot bring an Apocalypse to wipe them out in their entirety.”

“That is because I do not wish for an _Apocalypse_.”

This had Famine, Pestilence, and War raising eyebrows and brimming with confusion.  

“I wish for a _punishment_ , for all the old souls who’ve denied the order to get what they deserve.  I’ve left a handful of Reapers to transport the truly righteous and the wicked heathens to their respective resting places.  However, the remainders?”  A truly bone chilling, barely visible smile ghosted across Death’s gaunt features as he lead the others to hang on his every word. “The fate of those who refuse to move on?”

Death’s voice rose with a lilt of intensity. “Instead of rebirth, they’ll be left trapped in their bodies and bound for decay. There will be no refusal. They won’t be granted any second chances this time.”

Death gestured widely to his brothers, and addressed them as individuals.

Death glanced at Pestilence, who was vibrating with excitement. “Their deceased bodies will be diseased.”

“Filled with rage,” War interjected. He smiled broadly when he was given a nod.  

Then, Death turned his attention on Famine. A cold, menacing smile finally broke onto his features. “And they will be _hungry_.”

 


	2. Chapter One

The first thing Dean experienced was overwhelming sensory overload. Bright lights burned his eyes and for a moment, Dean wondered if he was in Hell. Was that where the Reaper took him? Was he really that much of a pain in the ass? He didn’t blame her one bit. But his body didn’t feel the heat that was rumored to be unbearable during eternal damnation. Instead, he felt cool. There was rough fabric rubbing against his tender skin and when he wanted to demand what the hell was going on, a noise erupted from his chest, but it wasn’t the displeasure he wished to voice.  
  
It was a cry. He let out the goddamn cry of an infant, taking its first breath into the world and announcing itself.  
  
This _couldn’t_ be right.  
  
This _wasn’t_ how rebirths were supposed to happen.  
  
He felt like he was rocking on a boat in the ocean as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light and he was faced with two humans, two _giants_ looming over of him. They were smiling like he’d hung the goddamn moon.  
  
The woman’s face was flushed, covered in sweat, and her blonde hair was matted to her forehead but he’d recognize her anywhere.  
  
It was Mary, but he wasn’t supposed to know that.  
  
No, no, no, this was all wrong. He’d been reborn before, countless times. Why now?  Why was he looking into the eyes of the woman he’d met in the void? Why was she cooing over him? Why couldn’t he move a single muscle in his body? Why was this happening?  
  
\-------------  
  
From the very moment he was born, Dean’s small infant brain was filled with too much information. It was filled with all the knowledge of his past life, all the memories from the void, and he had no words to communicate anything. All he could do was cry and sometimes, he couldn’t even control that. He would cry when he needed his diaper changed or when he needed fed and sometimes he cried without knowing why. It sucked ass.  
  
As he got older, he became more and more frustrated with his limitations. He wasn’t physically able to do all the things he had before. He couldn’t even lift his head even though he knew he used to kill monsters. He was annoyed at the stupid toys his parents gave him but after a while, he realized that most of them helped with his dexterity and strength. He started using the toys as exercise equipment and was moving around faster than most babies.

When Dean was growing up, he knew there was no other child, or adult, for that matter, who remembered like him. He held out hope that maybe one day someone else would understand the things he couldn’t quite put into words. He hoped to find someone like himself and together, they’d discover what it all meant.

He was helpless in his infancy and itched for a knife in his hands when he could barely manage to crawl.

When his tongue finally cooperated with him, the first word out of his mouth was neither mama nor papa. His first word was a very garbled “Mary.”

Once he could speak well enough to get a point across, he asked Mary in his stumbling toddler voice if she remembered him. She’d laughed; she was so proud of her baby boy who was already speaking in sentences. She had humored him, as a mother.

She’d tell him things like, “Of course I remember my baby boy. The moment I laid eyes on you in that hospital, I fell in love.”

Mary never mentioned the void.

Dean would attempt to drop hints, ask her about her soulmate who happened to be an alpha named John, but the woman thought the words translated to “mommy and daddy are in love.”

Not only was she ignorant to what he really meant, she consistently opened a new kind of wound, telling him, “Angels are watching over you,” before bed every night.

When he got old enough, school was a goddamn joke. On good days, he could feign indifference to the developing minds around him. On the bad days, he was tense and he isolated himself because he knew he was going to snap. The teachers barely knew what to do with him.  
  
He had a teacher named Cassie in Kindergarten, a beta woman who would go out of her way to sit with him when he was in one of his moods. One day, she asked in her sweet, dealing-with-a-troubled-child-voice, “What’s wrong, Dean? Don’t you want to play outside with the other kids?”  
  
He always had to hold back his snark, but sometimes it was too much. He replied with a firm, “Nope,” popping the ‘p.’  
  
“Why not?” She asked. “It’s a beautiful day.” She placed her hand on his back encouragingly.  
  
He had to bite his tongue from suggestively saying, “Not as beautiful as you,” since a kindergartner hitting on a teacher was a faux-pas, or whatever. Being around beautiful women was both horrible _and_ wonderful. He was young enough that women all cooed over him and let him stick his hands and face in their boobs most of the time. He was so many years from having sex again, though, and he missed it something terrible al-fuckin-ready.

Instead, he shrugged. “I just like to be alone.”  
  
Who could argue with that, right?  
  
“You know what, Dean?” Cassie squeezed his shoulder and offered him a sincere smile. “You’re an old soul. I can tell.”  
  
This time, he couldn’t hold back the rueful laugh in his annoyingly high-pitched voice that hadn’t dropped, puberty still far away, but slapped his hand over his mouth quickly afterward.  
  
In his case, this wasn’t one of those times when teachers just referred to an exceptional or quirky student as an old soul. He fucking _was_ an old soul. They all were. They just had no fucking idea.

That was why it hurt when he would be forced to have play dates by Mary’s insistence with stupid children who didn’t understand him. They couldn’t begin to comprehend him and it was another level of frustration. The only thing that he could enjoy with the other kids was dodgeball or kickball. The normal children wouldn’t learn any sort of athleticism for another few years and Dean had spent his entire life up until that point regaining his motor skills. He knew he shouldn’t enjoy kicking their asses as much as he did, but he couldn’t find it in himself to give a fuck. Even when he aimed for their heads.  
  
Once, Cassie was teaching a lesson and helping the children one-on-one to write their own names. Dean rolled his eyes and spent the majority of his time looking at her ass until she got to him. She had a really nice ass, all right? Just because he was stuck in this stupid kid’s body didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate the finer things in life.    
  
When she walked over to his desk, he gave her a smile, his hand already wrapped around the crayon. A fuckin’ _crayon_ , not even a pen.  
  
“All right!”  She was so enthusiastic, no matter how terrible the class was.  
  
They really were terrible. There were about four little shits that made this woman’s life a living hell, and he had half a mind to get his hands on some holy water, just in case.  
  
Dean could read people and he knew Cassie had to be one of those women who curled up with a bottle of wine at night, even though his nose wasn’t quite developed enough to be able to really tell yet. Which was another reason why he tried to be good for her: teachers had it rough.  
  
She took her blue crayon on the obnoxiously large yellow piece of paper, pre-marked with straight and dashed lines and demonstrated writing his name. “D-e-a-n.  May I see you try?”  
  
He could already write his name and, since he had spent endless nights working on his fine-motor skills, scribble out an Edgar Allen Poe poem. By memory. In fucking cursive. Because he was _that_ goddamn bored. But he didn’t. Even so, he couldn’t help finishing his “D-e-a-n” with the addition of “W-i-n-c-h-e-s-t-e-r” just to be an ass and to show off. True to form, Cassie praised him and congratulated him on his accomplishments.

Cassie told his parents and they wondered whether they had a genius child on their hands. They made him take a slew of tests to see if he should skip a grade or be placed in an accelerated class. Eventually, they decided to keep him in the grade he was at because his social skills were so poor.

After that, he learned that he needed to play along, to pretend. The tests had made him stand out from his peers and he realized that he would be even _more_ miserable as a 'wonder child.' This became even more true when he gave up hope there were more people like him. If someone else remembered, if someone else knew about past lives and the void, he could have dealt with the extra attention. But nobody did.

\------------

When Mary had her second child, whom she named Sam, everything he felt helpless about vanished. Sam was _here_.  He recognized the child’s aura immediately and it was _his Sam_.  
  
Sam _would_ remember. They were so close to each other in the void and the Reaper had said they were destined for great things.

Dean jumped for joy when his little brother’s first word was “Dee!” They could figure this out _together_ , they were going to _do this_ and-

His helplessness shattered into tiny pieces, into _hopelessness_ by the time Sam turned three.

He was speaking freely, but it was a lot of garbled, childish gibberish and whenever Dean asked about Reaper or Rebirth, Sam would look at him blankly and go back to playing with his legos.

Sam was clueless.

That’s when Dean knew for certain that he was going to have to play his part. He was alone. Completely and utterly alone.

He felt lonely and isolated because, while he was surrounded by people, they were _ignorant_.  Every.  Single.  Person.

Not to mention, he remembered more than the simple journey inside the void. He remembered his mate, the angel.  
  
He also remembered the last words he’d heard while still in the void, that it was “not the time to be reborn” for him and the wishes from the Reaper of “good luck.” Those words echoed through his mind right before he’d seen the bright, florescent lights of the hospital ceiling and the tug of his umbilical cord being snipped off.

He was waiting for the other shoe to drop and he was waiting for his mate.

\-------------

Dean found faking his way through school was easy enough.  He not only had academic knowledge, but he had been a Man of Letters in his previous life.  Maybe, just _maybe_ he’d be able to reach out to the men in his brotherhood and figure out why he had retained all his memories.  Maybe it was something inscribed into his burial site?  Something special about the sigils on the coffin that encased his dead body in the ground?  
  
When he strolled into the library, the woman at the front desk raised a curious eyebrow and it took him a second to realize what was so interesting. Well, he guessed it must have been comedic, a six year old sauntering through the library like he owned the place.  
  
But he couldn’t be bothered. He had to figure out the way this public system worked and if it was anything like the way they organized their documents at the Men of Letter’s Bunker. Unfortunately, he had to look through a lot of worthless information to find anything worthwhile.  
  
He was _baffled_ by the amount of specialized sections held within its walls.  Sections like Graphic Novels, Young Adult, and Romance Novels. What a pointless use of space and material. He was finally able to locate the periodical section stuffed into a back corner after looking through the entire library. He began searching through old newspapers for anything pertaining to their code word, “Magnus.”

He didn’t like what he found. It was a punch in the gut when he read the article stating the order had been completely destroyed in a fire 1958.

Dean was shaking like a leaf, his small body reacting more viscerally than he would have as an adult. It had to be something while he was growing, something you couldn’t control through your thoughts alone. Perhaps children and their emotions were more susceptible because he _did_ cry over scraped knees, and this news had his eyes watering with tears and his stomach tied in knots.   
  
His brethren… everything they fought for, everything they stood for completely _demolished_.  How could this have happened?

He kept digging.  
  
Dean _had_ to find someone to blame, someone to search out, a throat to slit. Instead of revenge, he found something very different.  
  
He was still a legacy.  His father, John Winchester, had been the son of Henry Winchester, a Man of Letters who Dean had no knowledge of.  
  
“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath, ignoring the gasps and wide eyes of an older couple next to him.

Dean quickly realized he must have been in the void longer than he initially thought. Without any knowledge of the Winchester name in the Men of Letters brotherhood, let alone at least three generations, he wondered how long he’d been dead.  
  
He had felt the wear of every single day he was wandering. He had noted all his time in isolation.    
  
At least, he _thought_ he did.  
  
He recalculated all his time before he met Sam, who was now his brother and who no longer remembered him. God, everything was fucked.  

He tried to count those first few years, but maybe the madness teased at his sanity and he lost track.

It was bothering him, so he continued digging and digging through the periodicals, now that he was here anyway.  Dean was determined to find a date.  
  
The date of his own death.    
  
The more he searched, the farther back into history he dug, he began to wonder if, for some reason, his obituary was covered up.  But that didn’t make sense.  Why would they -  
  
Come to find out, he was _way_ off track.

Although, Dean had been fatally wounded by a witch, the official cause of death was ‘consumption.’   
  
He had passed away in 1849.  
  
\-------------------

Dean had lingered on Earth much longer than other spirits before he went vengeful.  He had watched the world grow and thrive.  But after rebirth, he hadn’t realized to _this_ extent.  

He’d been born into a completely different place, a completely different world, because of the time lapse. Thankfully, he had his early infancy to study how the times had changed and all the new forms of technology.  He would have given himself away if his first words were, “What’s a computer?”

However, looking carefully around and surveying humanity, he had never seen a single individual shift, not _once_. Did something happen since 1849 and the present to hinder their biology? Or did they simply _choose_ not to?   
  
It baffled him; the best and most effective way he knew how to hunt was when he shifted to his wolf form. Were these peaceful times? Was shifting no longer _needed_? Was it no longer an _option_?

He could still scent omega on his mother and alpha on his father, so he knew his olfactory sensitivity wasn’t impeded. All the children he grew up with had yet to present, but most of his teachers were betas.

Dean didn’t know if his biology was tainted through evolution and he hoped to God it wasn’t. He had felt alive in his wolf form.  He felt confidence, the glowing pride of protecting what was his and his family, but now, if he couldn’t shift, it wouldn’t simply be a loss. It would devastate him.

Dean was terrified to present when he rounded on his teenage years because that would be the day he’d know whether or not he lost his wolf forever. He wouldn’t find it acceptable if it were ‘unnecessary’ these days, or so he would have said. But in all honesty, there were no threats. The new technology made it much easier to look out for strange occurrences where a hunter was needed.

The more he looked, though, the more he found _nothing_. No livestock deaths, no missing campers, no vengeful spirit activity.  At all.  Had the Men of Letters, before meeting their demise, found a way to save the human race?  Had they disbanded intentionally instead of being killed, as Dean initially assumed?

He had so many questions but no possible way to discover the answers.

There were, however, many _other_ questions about this day and age that became clear through his childhood. One of those things was designations.

It was strange how far society had progressed. Alphas, betas and omegas seemed to be equals. While he had never been a bigot, he knew betas were kept at the bunker for research, alphas were hunters, and they took special care of their omegas. The Men of Letters never bothered them with any matter that could put them in danger. Omegas carried the future legacies and taught their children the way of the brotherhood. These were cold, hard, facts.

Omegas these days, however, could do whatever they wanted.

The first time Mary had brought him to work, he was shocked that she was _allowed_ to work at all.  Thankfully, he still wasn’t able to demand a response because he was still struggling with his underdeveloped infant mouth.  He couldn’t push more than four words off his tongue, which happened to be Mary, John, food, and pie.

So, he was a quiet observer. Thank God he had all that time to grow used to the idea. It took him quite a long time to become desensitized to omegas holding positions that used to be reserved for alphas and betas.

Maybe, in a way, he was learning just as much as every other child. All the information he used to know was modified or rendered null and void. He had the time to relearn etiquette: the way people spoke, how to act around people of different designations, and so much more. Pop culture and movies were a favorite of his, but it wasn’t enough to distract him and make him forget.

He felt cursed. He almost wished his memories had been wiped clean, right alongside the people around him. However, those thoughts only wiggled their way in his moments of weakness.  

He could do this. He brought so many people back; he couldn’t deny he was a hero, of sorts.  

He was still living by the Men of Letters code and it forced him to hide in plain sight.

Failing a test or two in middle school to prove he was still a normal child and flying under the radar was frustrating. Yet, it _had_ to be done. He was biding his time because he knew once he presented, once he found his mate, he’d have answers.

He still wondered if it was a giant cosmic joke, because _really_? Mated to an angel? While he knew of their existence, he also knew they _didn’t_ walk the Earth. It, of course, was possible for the angel to be in the void because it was an ethereal world.  

But what if his mate couldn’t make it to Earth? What if he never got the answers he sought? What if he had to continue living this lie for the rest of his life?

He’d deal with that later. There was still so much to do, so much to learn, before that day came.

\-----------------

The day Dean presented was, more than likely, one of the worst days of his new life.  
  
It came just as any other day, and at the age of fourteen, he was just waiting for the signs. He was waiting for the pent-up aggression to bubble up under his skin and to snap at the scent of every alpha classmate, like it had happened the first time. He never saw those signs, but his body was doing other strange things.  
  
Something felt so off that when he looked up at Mary one morning, he blurted out, “I don’t feel good,” because the usually amazing taste of her pancakes was making him sick.  
  
She rounded the corner and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. “Aww, sweetie. I know the flu’s going around. You should stay home today.” It was framed like a suggestion, but it was an order, mostly because he _never_ felt sick. If he did, though, he’d fight tooth and nail to go to school, regardless.  
  
Sickness was weakness and Dean Winchester was anything but weak.  
  
Mary kept shooting him glances, her brow furrowed while she scented the air. He had long since pushed the food away and was cradling his throbbing stomach, willing his breakfast to stay down.  
  
“Do you want me to call off work, Dean?” He could hear her voice, but it sounded far away. “You’re burning up and your scent’s-”  
  
“Don’t worry, Mom,” he assured her. He pushed away from the kitchen table. “I think I need to get back to sleep.  Should be better when I wake up.”  
  
“Okay,” Mary’s voice was uneasy and it grew quieter while he made his way up the stairs. “Promise to call if you need me?”  
  
“Yes, Mom,” he grumbled, because now he was annoyed.  
  
Dean slammed the door and fell back into his bed, insides churning like they were playing musical fucking chairs. He was grinding his teeth as he doubled over and tried to breathe through the pain. If he could just find a way to sleep this off, everything would be fine. Everything would be okay if he could just sleep through it.  
  
Everything was _not_ fine.  
  
When he woke up, it was dark outside and his skin was on fire. The clothes he was wearing were pasted to his flesh with the glue of sweat and he was panting. His body was a live-wire, sizzling and ready to snap at any touch and the need he felt... _Fuck_.  
  
He knew his cock was hard; he didn’t have to look down to know that.  
  
This was it. This was what he had been waiting for. Dean just hadn’t expected it to come so far out of left field and so damn quickly. Usually, there were signs. He should have known in the days leading up to it but he’d been blindsided.  
  
He was peeling off his flannel and his tee shirt, but when he moved to his jeans and his boxers he froze dead in his tracks.  
  
 _Fuck no._  
  
Shifting at the waist caused a domino effect through his joints and muscles below the belt. He could feel his ass cheeks slide effortlessly against one another as he moved. That wasn’t right. It _couldn’t_ be-  
  
Dean’s hand dove down the back of his pants and his terror was confirmed.  
  
Slick.  
  
No, no, no. This couldn’t be. This had to be a sick joke. There was absolutely no fucking way on God’s green Earth he was presenting as an omega. He was a fucking alpha - _always_ , through every fucking life, every fucking birth, and he couldn’t -  
  
There was no way he could live like this. He _refused_.  
  
Sure, living with his memories was a curse enough, but living as an omega? He’d rather be dead. He’d rather go through the void all over and pick another life that made sense because nothing about this did.  
  
There were tears in his eyes as he set his jaw and tried to keep himself together. He wouldn’t let himself break down. Dean knew he was stronger than that, or at least he could pretend he was stronger. He had to force himself keep it together.  
  
No matter how much he wanted to destroy everything in this room as he felt he was being destroyed on the inside, he couldn’t. He knew Mary, Sam, or John would come running and he didn’t want them to see him like this. Fuck no.

He lost two very, very precious things that day, things that made this world even more real and even more terrible.

He’d lost the ability to shift. At least, for now. He was bound and determined to break this curse, because it seemed like the type of curse a witch could cast, or rehabilitate his new body and summon up all the memories and physicality he could remember about shifting.  

To keep himself from going insane, he declared this was a roadblock. He’d find a way to get his wolf back. He had to, because the one thing he couldn’t change was the fact that he presented as an omega.

His entire livelihood in his previous life had been possible because he’d been an alpha. He was a hunter; he defended, he fought. But being an omega was almost more than he could handle.

Society was progressive, yes, but his memories were locked in the past and _he_ wasn’t progressive.

This was a blow that hurt something deep inside him, something he couldn’t rationalize. The earth-shattering realization was a pain that ripped his heart in half.

And his family?  Not a single one of them blinked.   
  
When Mary finally knocked on the door that night and told him she’d left his dinner outside along with some water bottles, she _congratulated him_. Hell, she said she suspected all along it wasn’t the flu. Fuck that.  
  
Sam, John, and Mary gave him a pat on the back for his coming of age and pulled up literature to help him understand the way his body was going to work

Goddammit, Dean already _knew_ how an omega’s body worked! He’d helped some of the women omegas in the bunker through their heats, he was educated, and he... never imagined in a million years that this was how he would be reborn.

He was a helpless omega shifter who couldn’t reach deep enough to conjure up his wolf. He was an omega with a mate who may not be able to walk the Earth and find him. He was an omega whose brain was splitting at the seams with memories from two (three, if you counted the void) different lives.

That very day, he confirmed himself to be cursed and realized nothing good would come from this life. He should have taken the Reaper’s hand back in 1849.

\------------------

Life was strangely mundane. Dean honestly had no idea how he was supposed to find happiness. He went through the motions and tried to forget his old life because, no matter how hard he looked, there was nothing to hunt. He went to college, which was something he couldn’t say he did when he was a Man of Letters, and learned new things for the sake of learning.

Every conversation during that time with Sam was a pain in the ass because of his ignorance of the void. When he casually asked Sam, since the little shit had even gone on to _higher_ education, what his theory was of why they couldn’t shift anymore, his brother had laughed at him.

Apparently, they’d ' _never_ been able to shift.'

Dean knew that was a load of bullshit because he remembered shifting and could still feel the dusty earth beneath his paws and the smell of the prey he was stalking. The more Dean looked into it, though, the more shifting looked to be a myth.

But that wasn’t right. Maybe it had to do with the Men of Letters? Maybe it was something in their genetics that made them superior, different, and able to shift?

Which meant, technically, if John was a legacy, it would still be in his blood. Dean hadn’t had many chances to attempt shifting and he wished like hell he could tell Sam it was possible, then maybe together they could figure it out. But this was just another thing he had to keep to himself.

Dean was approaching thirty years on this Earth with no sign of anyone who was like him.  

No sign of a life purpose.

And certainly no sign of his mate.

He didn’t even care about shifting anymore; everything was tedious and he wished for his old life back.

The fact he was an omega plagued him. He didn’t care how much suppressants may ruin his body in the long run because he’d given up hope of finding his mate. Heats left omegas helpless and he couldn’t afford to let his guard down, even though there weren’t threats in this day and age. His instincts told him to always be on guard. Against all the doctors’ orders, he’d only experienced two heats in his entire life and that was more than enough. He could pretend to be himself, pretend to be an alpha, even though it was a pipe dream.

He loved Mary. John was a good father figure, even though Dean had never felt comfortable calling him his father, and Sam had been through so much with him, despite his inability to remember anything from his past life or the void. So why wasn’t he thankful? He couldn’t figure out an answer to that question.

Dean had also managed to locate Joanna, who now went by Jo, from the other side and she was just as blind as everyone else. He made it a point to make a connection with her, anyway, and after strategically planned toddler play dates, they were quickly family friends. Still, there was a kind of safety with her, a link to a part of his past, which was why he decided to work at the bar her family owned. He worked at The Roadhouse, managing their business and finances. Ellen, Jo’s mom, told him he was a godsend because she _loathed_ paper work and would be much happier working behind the bar instead of hurting her head with numbers.

He was good with numbers. Hell, Dean was good with _everything_. He couldn’t imagine being any more well-rounded if he tried because that’s what this life had been about, mostly. He was trying to learn everything he missed out on and the things he had left to learn were slim to none.

Sure, he hadn’t gone to school to crunch numbers for a bar, but if he couldn’t hunt, he didn’t know what he should be doing. He missed it. _Fuck_ , did he miss it. At least this way, he could fight some unruly patrons to get some of his aggression out because God knows that was one of the only legal ways to punch someone.

It was three days before Dean’s thirtieth birthday when he got a call. It was Mary, and she wasn’t herself. She begged Dean to come home because John wasn’t doing well. Sam was already on his way. Dean immediately dropped everything and headed to Lawrence.

Jo and Ellen sent their best wishes, hoped John was going to be all right, and gave him an early birthday shot.

Thanks to John, one of the best things Dean found in this new life was classic rock. Like rock ‘n roll, automobiles and family road trips drew Dean in like a moth to a flame. While he loathed most technology, he _loved_ driving. He refused to fly, though. Riding in a car or train was more than enough in the way of quick transportation and he drew the line at airplanes. The mechanics and the feeling of being completely helpless while in the air were things his inner wolf _detested_.

When he made it to his childhood home, he saw three cars in the driveway so he parked on the curb. He recognized their family friend, Bobby’s, pickup truck, the Impala John refused to get rid of, and an unknown car. Dean figured it was probably Sam’s rental since his brother had a head start getting home.

When he knocked on the door and Mary greeted him, everything felt _off_.

She had a tired smile as she wrapped her arms around him and quietly murmured, “It’s so good to see you, sweetheart,” into the skin of his neck.

“You too, Mom.” Even though Dean had a problem calling John his father, Mary resonated immediately as someone he felt, in his bones, was his mother. “What’s going on that you couldn’t tell me over the phone?”

Mary always had a beautiful, vibrant smile, but that night it was dulled. She was pushing through the pain when she tugged Dean inside.

Sam was already there, sitting next to the beautiful blonde woman named Jessica that he was engaged to. Their relationship was something that brought Dean great joy because he had been the one to yank Sam back to rebirth without him finding his mate. Maybe she was the one and he was able to locate her on Earth. That concerned him, though. What if bringing back their group before they were ready was something that damned them? What if it’d screwed something up in the big picture?

Those questions were always niggling the back of his mind, but he couldn’t do much about them.

Sam and Jessica were on their feet, hugging him and saying their half-hearted greetings, while Dean looked around.

“Where’s Bobby?” he asked.

“He’s upstairs with dad,” Sam answered. “W-we don’t think he has much time left.”

Dean spun around to look at Mary. “You didn’t tell me he was dying,” he protested. He reached out to pull her into another hug. “What happened? Last thing I knew, he was still fishing on the weekends and working at the junkyard.”

“T-they don’t know,” Mary replied, her voice choked and rough. “The doctors can’t figure it out and every time I talk to him, it’s like he’s losing another part of himself.” She was shaking lightly and she took advantage of her eldest son’s warmth, nuzzling into his shoulder. “I can see it, you know?  He’s not going to get better, he’s-”

“Can I see him?” Dean interrupted, pressing a kiss to Mary’s forehead.

“Yes, he’s been asking about you.” Mary sniffled into Dean’s chest before pulling herself together and taking a step back. “I told him you were on your way.”

“We’ll stay down here, give you guys some space,” Jessica said in her soft, calming way.

She always reminded Dean of Mary and that’s the kind of woman Sam needed, the kind Sam _deserved_.

Mary and her son ascended the stairs together, hand in hand, to the cracked door of the master bedroom.

Bobby huffed a breath and stood up, switching places with them and heading downstairs.

If that wasn’t a tell, Dean didn’t know what was. The fact that Bobby Singer didn’t have a damn thing to say about this? The way he couldn’t meet Dean’s eyes before leaving? He was serious.   _This_ was serious, and as soon as his eyes landed on John’s gaunt, pale face, Dean’s heart began pounding harder. His scent was laced with tendrils of decay.

The family wasn’t blowing this out of proportion. John really _was_ dying.

For the first time, he didn’t hesitate to reach out to the man, uttering a shaky, “D-dad?”

“’m glad you made it here, Dean. Was worried the Harvelles wouldn’t let you take the vacation time.” His grin was wry, but he still had the smart-ass streak Dean had acquired in this lifetime. “How’s work going?”

“Same ol’, same ol’,” Dean said quietly. “Still using the moves you showed me to kick lots of drunks to the curb.”

It was a lie, but John didn’t know Dean came out of the womb with hundreds of ways to murder a threat. Dean could let his dad pretend.

“That’s good, boy.”

The lie made John smile, so Dean didn’t regret it one bit. A puff of pride overcame the stench of impending death and Dean was glad he could give the dying man that, at least.

“So what did you get yourself into this time?” Dean asked with a pained smile. He didn’t care if John’s disease was contagious or not. He took a seat on the edge of John’s bed and gripped his shoulder.

“Nothin’ I can’t get out of,” John winked. The way he said it, despite everything else happening, made Dean see that _John_ seemed to believe his words were true. “Probably just somethin’ I’ll sweat out over night. Damn temperature is what’s getting me right now. Jess just gave me some pain killers, so I’m glad I got to see you before they knock me out for the night. Good stuff. One of the perks of Sam’s mate being a nurse.”

They weren’t mates, not yet, but it was a concept that gave John comfort since he wasn’t expecting much from his oldest son.

Apparently, the narcotics made him loose-lipped, because he blurted, “When you gonna find yourself a mate, Dean? You need someone to take care of you, one day.”

The only person who treated Dean like an omega was John. Maybe the attitude was handed down from the Men of Letters, whether he knew it or not. John tended to treat Dean like he was special, but in a fragile way, which was one of the reasons he never felt that paternal bond. Mary always treated him like _Dean_. There was no omega part about it.

Was this something he should lie about to John, too? In his time of dying? No, he’d learned over both his lifetimes that the only reason to lie was about self-preservation. John deserved to know the truth.

“Maybe one day. He’ll have to be an _angel_ to put up with me.” Dean snorted out before adding, “You know I can take care of myself, Dad. I’ve made it this far.”

“You have, but you still deserve that angel‘a yours. He’s out there. You just gotta believe.” John’s eyes were drooping, but he didn’t take them off of his son for a second. “It’s your birthday tomorrow, isn’t it? You ‘n Jessica?”

“Yeah, but Jess is a spring chicken compared to me.” Dean nodded and dramatically rolled his eyes. “You and me, we’re both getting old, huh? Thirty years. Damn. Feels like it, too. Whoever said time flies by is full of shit.”

“Yer tellin’ me.” John reached out grabbed Dean’s hand. “I’m sure your mom’s got a pie up her sleeve for you both. Soon as it’s fresh outta the oven, you bring me a piece, yeah?”

“I-I will.” Dean’s words were choked because the scent of impending death was so overwhelming.  John may not make it through the night.

“Don’t you worry. I ain’t going anywhere.” John smiled wanly, then mumbled, “Maybe a nap. I think I need a nap.”

“You do that.” Dean tried to flash his most sincere smile. “I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, son.”

“I-I… Have a good nap.”

As if on cue, John fell asleep.

\-----------------

Mary had poured everyone some tea and began distributing the mugs to the five of them who were seated in the living room. She loved family gatherings, but one in this capacity held no warm feelings. It was as though they were mourning; there wasn’t much of a chance John would see tomorrow.

Everyone was silent until Dean, who had more than enough experience with death, asked Jess, “Will he be in any pain?”

“The script we were given was morphine, so I gotta say no.” She accepted the tea Mary handed her before saying, “I’ll be giving him his next dose around midnight. Hopefully, he’ll continue to sleep until…”

She left the thought hanging in the air, as well as the scent of sincere apology. She hadn’t known John for long, but he welcomed her with open arms. The alpha was all about family. He had been since day one, when Dean had seen the unbridled joy on John’s face when John held him for the first time.

It was the same joy when Sam was born, when Jess was added to the family, and a joy Dean would never have the chance to see again.

Bobby was fidgeting, his scent nervous and pained, but he still had yet to offer a single word. Sure, he’d talked to John, and it wasn’t like he was a chatter-box, but maybe, just _maybe_ , he was getting the strange feeling Dean was.

No one knew the protocol.

It was late, yet no one retired to the guest bedrooms or made the move to pull out the fold-out couch. Mary stayed on top of filling their cups with the chamomile tea, and while she would normally tell everyone it was past their bedtimes, she was getting her own kind of solace in the fact that they were up with her. She exuded gratefulness and the scent of mother, no matter how diluted with the settling dust of grief and it still made Dean more calm than he would have been by himself.

“Oh!”  Sam suddenly looked up with a grin. “Happy birthday, Dean. Happy birthday, Jess!”

Dean’s eyes darted to the clock to see it was midnight, on the dot.

“He was born at 12:05, silly,” Mary teased, walking over and ruffling Sam’s hair. “We’ve still got five minutes left on the countdown.” She turned to Jess. “What about you, sweetheart?”  
  
“I was an afternoon baby,” Jess admitted, laughing. “So we still have a while to celebrate my official coming into the world.”

With a snort, Sam teased his brother. “I’m surprised you haven’t begged for pie yet, jerk. Seems like having another lady in the house has taught you some manners.”

“Still got five minutes and then the begging will begin, bitch!” Dean tossed right back. “Yeah, you’ve got a _lady_.”

“Oh, you guys.” Jessica dramatically rolled her eyes. “Just enough time to give your dad another dose. Hopefully, I’ll miss all the pie shenanigans.”

“Hey! Pie is important,” Dean declared. He pointed his finger at the blonde omega while she stood up.  “You should know that by now, sis.”

“Which is why there’s already one in the oven.” She winked and began digging through her bag, the one Dean knew was filled with tricks of her trade.

“You’re a saint!” Actual excitement laced his voice because pie was something he could be distracted by. “Way out of your league, Sammy.”

“I know.” Sam lifted his chin to kiss the omega who now had a capped syringe in her hand. “We’ll wait for you to cut the pie, babe.”

“Such gentlemen you’ve raised, Mary.”

“I do have some good boys here, don’t I?”  Mary looked between the two as Jess ascended the stairs. “I’ll get the plates out.”

“I’ll help,” Dean offered. He was up from the couch and next to his mom in no time.

Hell, if he could get the ball rolling on the pie, sure as fuck, he was going to.

Mary opened the cabinet, reaching for plates. “Bobby and Sam, you want pieces too, right?”

“Yes please!” Sam answered for both of them because Mary couldn’t see Bobby nodding in confirmation. “Do you guys need any help?”

“I ain’t giving you a chance to get your hands on my birthday treat before me,” Dean teasingly growled over his shoulder to the men in the living room.

“Savage. That’s all you are-”

“Behave, you two.” Mary giggled as she pulled down her nice china since this was a special event.

She was handing Dean the fifth plate when they heard it.

A scream.

A shrill scream that echoed through the entire house and made Mary falter.

The final plate crashed to the floor, shattering into thousands of little, tiny pieces and the screams continued.

The men were all on their feet, Mary stricken with fear and frozen to the spot.

Taking the steps two-by-two, Dean, Sam, and Bobby sounded like a herd of elephants stampeding up the staircase.

The screams weren’t stopping. They were accompanied by grunts of pain, shouts of “Help!” and the sound of a scuffle.

There was only a nightlight on in John’s room so Jess wouldn’t wake him when she administered the medicine. They couldn’t see anything but shapes from the door. It was a struggle, a fight, something so primitive and animalistic, Dean would have thought it to be a wolf battle.

Sam was the first one to reach the light switch and when Sam flicked it on, _nothing_ could have prepared them for what they saw.

Blood was everywhere.

It was splattering the walls, painted by desperate fingertips that tried to crawl away, and rivers of it, soaking into the bedding and pooling onto the wood floor.

The screams were choked and garbled and were coming from the ground, the view blocked by the bed.

The bed - John _wasn’t_ in the bed, but it was covered in blood.

They all moved on instinct, rounding the corner in a desperate attempt to figure out what the fuck was going on.

Sam moved the fastest and was the first to see it, as a strangled “Jess!” ripped from his lungs.

The hunter inside Dean knew this smell, knew this scene all too well. It an animal attacking their prey. He looked around the room and ran to the closet where he knew John kept a baseball bat.

Bobby was shouting for Sam to get back, but Sam was grappling at something.

Dean knew there wasn’t enough room for him to push through the others; they were completely blocking his way to the fight. He darted up onto the bed and loomed over something truly horrific.

Jessica’s screams had been muffled and choked because she was missing most of her throat.  Her carotid artery was spewing blood and the flesh was so mangled, so _peeled away_ , that Dean could see her spinal cord.  Her eyes were rolled back in her skull, but the beast was still attacking her.

That’s when Dean realized that the beast was John.

It was _John_.

And he wasn’t just _attacking_ her, he was _eating_ her.

Both of them smelled like death. They were both dead, but John was still moving, still tugging at Jessica’s pale, lifeless skin and swallowing every part of her he could get his mouth on.

Sam was screaming. He was crying out, trying to tear John away from his omega at the same time Bobby was trying to pull Sam back.

Dean’s heart was racing a mile a minute while he wrapped his hands around the neck of the bat and swung.

The wood crashed down on John’s skull and made him slump forward, but Dean knew monsters.  

So he _kept swinging_.

Until John’s skull was cracked open - until his brains painted the wall - until the bat splintered and broke - until the only movement left in the room was Dean stabbing the snapped-off handle into his father’s newly empty cranium.

Bobby and Sam were in shock, both collapsed to the ground, and Sam’s sobs were heaving uncontrollably out of his chest. Dean was still standing on the gore-soaked mattress, looking down at mutilated bodies, when he could hear Mary finally ascending the steps.

That’s when he realized something very, very important.

It all crashed down on him at once: the scene, the blood, the exact date, and the exact time.

This was the day Dean was _supposed_ to be reborn.


	3. Chapter Two

 If this was some lesson about not defying fate, he wanted out.  He wanted to take it all back. He wouldn’t fuck with the system. He would leave it all be.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene before him.

His father, completely mutilated by Dean’s own hand, was lying lifeless on the carpet. Something in the bottom of Dean’s gut told him that was the only way to get his father-turned-monster to stop. Jess was still spurting little trickles of deep red blood from all her major arteries, like her body was damn set on getting rid of every drop of blood, and like she didn’t want the mortician to do a bit of work flushing her out. Her face was still contorted in pain, but she appeared… accepting?  How the fuck did she look accepting?

The wretched sobs from his brother were filling the room, and just as loud, if not louder, was the silence from his mother. He couldn’t explain why her silence was drowning out his brother’s wails, but it was. The lack of screams and the lack of cries shot ice down Dean’s spine.

He was still standing on the bed, hand lax, and wishing he had something in his grip. His fist kept clenching and contorting all by itself.

Dean needed to do something.

So he turned around, carefully taking into account the way the mattress sank with each one of his foot falls and jumped off the bed. Mary reached out to him.

Her focus was on him and him alone. Her eyes were like lasers, focusing in on her oldest son, and the rest of the scene faded away. They couldn’t hear Sam; his cries were muffled by the weight of their attention. They couldn’t see Bobby trying to restrain the inconsolable alpha. They couldn’t smell the blood or the way the oxygen puffed a rancid scent from the organs that belonged inside a body, not out.

It was simply two omegas, staring each other down.

When Mary finally cupped the side of his face, she said, “Dean.”

But it she spoke in a tone she’d never used before. She wasn’t addressing her _son_. She was addressing someone else.

“I remember.”

“Y-you…” Dean was getting choked up and he found he had lost his ability to form words.

“And you never forgot,” Mary lamented. Tears were welling up in her eyes. “What a terrible curse it must have been to have grown up alone, so isolated-”

Dean reached out and took his mother into his arms. “How can you be so calm? John-”

“The whole point of the void was to find each other, Dean,” Mary interrupted. “I found my soulmate and we’ll be together in Heaven.”  Although Mary’s voice was wavering and tears were flowing freely, she seemed completely convinced.

Dean knew this was something else. Even though his mom appeared so sure, he couldn’t disagree with her. He couldn’t give her doubts because then she was going to fall apart. She was reborn before he fucked with the system and she didn’t know this could be his fault. She didn’t know what the Reaper had said, what the Angel had said. She thought they were going to get a Heaven, but what if he had ruined everything? Oh God, she didn’t deserve this.

Dean was shaking like a leaf, not because of John’s death, but because he may have taken everything away from Mary. Because he could have literally broken the universe.

“It’s going to be all right,” she whispered into his ear, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

“We can’t tell them. Sam and Bobby, we can’t tell them.”

“No, we can’t. They’ll remember in time,” his mother affirmed. “Anything we say will confuse them. We keep it between us until they’re ready.”

“I love you,” Dean said with a tired exhale.

“I love you, too, sweetie. I’m glad I found you again. I’m glad you ended up being my son. And I‘m glad you waited for me.”

“What do we do?”

Mary kissed his cheek and didn’t dry her tears. Instead, she left Dean exactly where he was and headed over to the bed. Bobby had wrangled Sam far enough away that she could tug the comforter off the mattress and pull it off to drape over both bodies. She looked down at the two resolutely and said in the most calming voice possible,  “We need to go downstairs.”

Sam watched her with wide, disbelieving eyes and lunged into her arms.

She held him there as he shook and continued to sob. She held him until her scent calmed him enough for him to be able to hear her. She told him in a soft tone, “Maybe John’s sickness wasn’t what it appeared to be. God, baby, I am so sorry about Jessica.”

Dean couldn’t watch his mom and brother anymore because another thing he knew deep down was that his brother never found his soulmate in the void, either. Maybe Jessica was, maybe she wasn’t, but something _terrible_ was happening and he _had_ to run.

He nearly tumbled down the stairs with Bobby hot on his heels before he collapsed on the couch.

“Boy!” The gruff old man called after him. “Are you alright?”

“I’d say I’m far from alright,” he growled in response. “If you didn’t notice, I just wasted my father with a fucking baseball bat. My own father! Who fuckin’ ate my future sister-in-law.”

“Yeah,” Bobby commiserated. “I get that.”

God, how could Bobby be so calm?

“We need to distract you. You look like yer about to take yerself out, too.”

Bobby disappeared into the kitchen and came back out with a bottle of whiskey, and not just one, but four glasses. He set every one of them down on the table and filled them up to the top.  

After both he and Dean took the shots, he filled the Winchester’s back up and reached his hand up to order, “Give me the phone. I’m gonna call the police.”

Thank God for Bobby.

In the midst of all his preoccupation with the void, the supernatural, and him possibly wrecking the universe, the real world was the last thing he was thinking about. He handed the phone over and Bobby instantly dialed 911.

The older man frowned before announcing, “Busy signal.” He kept hanging up and trying again, pacing the room.

Mary eventually pulled Sam downstairs, and while she shot a judging look to Bobby, she didn’t hesitate to force-feed her youngest son Singer’s brand of medicine. Dean was three shots deep and Bobby was in the kitchen when they finally heard him get through to the cops. Bobby’s voice was choppy as he explained the situation and he was stopped multiple times. All three of the Winchesters tried to listen in, but no one could hear exactly what was going on.

In fact, the only thing they heard was a loud, “Balls!” as Bobby charged back into the room and ordered, “Turn on the TV, now!”

Everyone looked at each other before Dean clumsily snatched up the remote and asked, “What station?“ while he punched the power button.

He didn’t need to ask. It was on _every_ goddamn station.

“We’re in a state of emergency,” Bobby spat out, jabbing his thumb at the TV. “All the shit that happened with John?  Been goin’ on with a fuck-ton o’other folks on their deathbeds just after midnight. But not all folks. Don’t know if it’s some kinda illness. Can’t pinpoint it. ‘S not specific to the sick, can happen to folks in accidents ‘r murders, but only some, ‘n it’s happenin’ everywhere, not just in Kansas.”

“What?” Sam’s confusion and incredulity led him to speak the first words he’d said in over two hours. “What the hell is going on?”

“Haven’t got a clue! Like I said, state’a emergency. S’posed to take cover.”

“They’re dangerous?”  Mary demanded as she protectively wrapped her arms around both her boys.

“Same as John.” Bobby confirmed gravely. “They’re eatin’ people.”

\-------

“Can you feel that?” Famine tittered as he walked next to War along an abandoned path, somewhere on the expanse of the Ivory Coast. “It’s beginning. My belly is _tingling_ with warmth as we speak.”

“The rush is wonderful,” War agreed as he threw his head back with a hearty laugh. “It’s a shame. I feel some of the soul evading us. Truly disappointing that some humans have found their peace. Oh, well, we were told some may deserve Heaven and others Hell. It’s only begun. Death has never been so good to us before.”

“Indeed,” Famine said. “I doubt we’ll ever be so well fed again.” His glee was contagious and he clapped his hands together in a childlike joy. “And to think, this is only the beginning.”

“The entire world. This extinction is a truly beautiful thing.”

\--------

It was a punch to the gut, and Sam’s numbness to the world faded in no time. His eyes were glued to the news and he only helped himself to one more shot before he turned his glass upside down so he wasn’t tempted. Bobby and Mary flew around the house, making sure all the windows and doors were blocked while the brothers stared at the TV with rapt attention, trying to come up with a game plan. It was just after 4am and the sun was going to be up in a couple of hours.

Most of the TV stations had gone black and only three remained.

They were all urging civilians to take cover, to arm themselves, and to aim for the heads of the undead.

“We can’t stay here,” Dean called out into the house after another news station fizzled off.

“Well, obviously, ya idjit,” Bobby grumbled from somewhere near the kitchen.

“You still have that cabin, Bobby?” Sam turned his entire body to face his uncle.

“Yeah,” Bobby confirmed. “I mean, it’s Rufus’, but it’s a drive.”

“Who’s got a full tank of gas?” Mary looked around “And for that matter, best gas mileage?”

“My rental’s a hybrid,” the youngest Winchester offered and stood up. “But we should take two cars, just to be safe.”

“My truck ain’t anything pretty t’look at,” Bobby began. “But it’ll plow through anything. I can lead the way. It’s gonna take a couple’a days, but it’ll be safe, I know it. If gas stations are outta business, I can siphon gas. Plus, I gotta shotgun in the back.”

“I’ve got a handgun in my dresser and you‘re not the only one who knows how to siphon gas,” Mary added with a wink. “I think John had some guns in the safe, for hunting, in his office. All of us _must_ have a firearm before we get to the cabin.”

“I know the back roads,” Bobby nodded, crossing his arms. “No one should be zombie’in around on those. What else do we need before we make this trip? We gotta head out before dawn.”

“Shit, I don’t know,” Dean said, running through a list in his head. “Food? I doubt you’ve got a lot of that saved up at the cabin. We can fill those huge backpacks full of rations. Meds? Like, painkillers and shit. Dammit, this is an apocalypse if I ever saw one.”

“Ain’t no _apocalypse_ , boy.” Bobby pointed a finger at the omega. “You ever read the Bible?  Book’a Revelations? We’re missin’ a couple’a steps if it was really an apocalypse.”

“Oh, my bad!” Dean said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “C’mon, Sammy. Let’s get this food thing sorted out.”

“Yeah, okay.”

The two ran to the back door that linked up to the garage and flicked on the light to look for the giant backpacks they used for camping when they went on family trips. There was an attic door that unfolded down and Sam was just barely tall enough to grab the dangling rope to pull the trap door, unfurling the staircase. One after the other, they ascended the rickety oak ladder until they were choking on the dust. Who knew when the last person had been up there.

“All right,” Dean grumbled, swatting a cobweb from his face as he crawled on his hands and knees, wishing he had brought a flashlight. “I think I see one of ’em.”

“Dude,” Sam called out. “I think I found a machete.”

“A fuckin’ _machete_?!”

“Remember that time dad went on that trip to Costa Rica?” Sam asked. “And they had to cut their way through the bush or whatever?”

“I'm tryin' hard to hold back a bush joke right about now.  But dude! I am so in!” A strange joy sounded in Dean’s voice. “Give me that!”

“Only you.”

“I’m gonna be like Michonne from The Walking Dead.”

“You really think this is what this is?” Sam asked sedately. “Zombies?”

“Yeah, I just don’t know _why_.”  Dean grumbled. “Like, all those shows, all those movies? There’s never a reason, but this is the real world and there, like, has to be. Which means there’s a way to stop it. And I mean that. Like, a cure. A spell. A something.”

Sam’s scent was going haywire. He still had the lingering sorrow and shock from Jessica, but now he had some determination because deep down, he thought Dean was right. God, Dean was holding out hope that, just like Mary, Sam would remember soon. Because, Dean honestly thought, what happened in the void held the key.

“Okay, other backpack‘s right here,” Sam announced. “I think they trashed ours from when we were little kids. So, anything else you see that we could use?” Sam pushed the backpack over to Dean.

“Unless there’s a sawed-off or a magic wand, I think we’re good,” Dean replied with a cocky grin.

“Okay, now to fill these up inside and get to dad’s office.”

They started backing up in the small space while crawling in the dark, until Dean paused.

“Uh, Sammy. Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Shut up and listen.”

They stopped shuffling in the tiny attic. Hell, they stopped breathing. Because then, the noise was clear as day. It was the sound of nails scraping on the outside of the garage door.

But not just one set; there had to be at least six sets of hands, accompanied by breathy rasps and the thud of rocking bodies.

And, fuck, the tell-tale sound of the garage door groaning and threatening to give way against the sheer weight of so many bodies.

“Why the _fuck_ did you turn the light on?!” Dean hissed at Sam. “They can see it through the fuckin’ side window!”

“So we could see the rope to get into the attic,” Sam retorted in a loud whisper.

“Dude! That’s, like, Zombie 101! Light attracts them!”

“Sorry, I didn’t read the friggen survival guide!”

Just as Sam finished speaking, the garage door lurched and collapsed with a deafening boom.  

Dean cursed under his breath because the door to the house was unlocked and they’d be breaking that down in no time. The only one of these fuckers they’d had a real encounter with was John who was too busy with his own prey to pay attention to them, so he had no idea how intelligent or stupid they were.

Could they open doors? Could they climb ladders?

Well, they were about to find out.

“Give me the machete!"

Sam pulled it from the sheath and slapped the handle in Dean’s waiting palm.

“Hey fuckers!”  Dean called down from the attic.

They all looked up from where they were aimlessly roaming (two were squirming from where they had tripped over the fallen door) and began to make their way to the ladder. While their hands reached up and they were making hungry, nonsensical noises, they didn’t seem to be able to climb. Perfect. Stupid and uncoordinated. That was a good thing.

The ladder was about twelve feet tall, so Dean had an idea, knowing that the news had reported head shots were the way to put them down.

He whipped around to his brother and ordered, “Sam, grab my legs.”

“What?!”

“Just _do it_!”

Sam didn’t ask questions, just looked and smelled baffled. Dean could always read his brother like a book, scent or not. They just had that bond.

Dean didn’t want to risk the chance of these fuckers getting inside where Bobby and Mary weren’t expecting them. He needed to clear them out, make a break for the house, get their business done, then get the fuck out. Who knew how many people in the neighborhood had been infected. It may have been just the half dozen in their garage, it may have been more. They couldn’t take the risk.

So Dean hung off the edge of the attic opening and began swinging.

One by one, whether he got them with an easy stab through the skull or managed a clean cut through the cranium, they started piling up, truly dead this time. Thank God Sam had a good grip on him because Dean was using all his strength to slice. The machete was much more dull than he would have liked; he had to put a little elbow grease behind it to take them out.

Soon enough, there was a silent clump of over-kill corpses at the bottom of the ladder and Dean ordered his brother to pull him back up. He looked around for something to wipe the blade off with but he could only find an old quilt from Grandma Campbell, but it was too late to worry about sentiment. He stood in the peak of the attic for a moment and tried to ease his heaving breaths.

Sam was doing the same as he groused, “You’re heavy, dude.”

“Whatever,” Dean replied offhandedly. “I just saved our asses. Now, we gotta hustle. And turn that fucking light off before we get more moths.”

They hustled down the ladder, trying their best to ignore the carnage at the bottom and ran inside.

“What the hell happened out there?!” Mary demanded when all the lights were off again.

“Sam never saw Dawn of the Dead,” Dean grumbled and held out the machete. “We need to sharpen this, by the way. And get this show on the road. The neighborhood just got a little less Mr. Rogers and a little more Elm Street.”

“Idjits,” Bobby grumbled. He shook his head and dragged the backpacks to where he was already situated in front of the pantry.

He began filling them with canned goods, along with a can opener, and all the food that wouldn’t go bad in the near future. Sam went to grab some water bottles, as well as the medicine and it was only then that Dean realized something important that was going to change his life forever.

“Mom.” His eyes were wide and he nearly tripped in his step. “M-my suppressants. I’m almost out.”

Instead of looking alarmed, she exhaled and put her hand on his shoulder, offering a small smile.  “It’ll be alright, Dean. What’s worse, getting eaten or going through a heat?”

“Do you want me to be _honest_ right now?” Dean’s face was grim when he looked around to make sure no one could hear him. “I can’t do that. I literally _can’t_ -”

“We both remember our past lives, right? What you didn’t know about me is I used to be a hunter. I have a feeling I could break into a-”

“Are you fucking with me?” A huge grin spread on the younger Winchester’s face. “I was a Man of Letters.”

She looked shocked as well. “Do you remember-?”

“Shifting?” Dean asked, nodding. “I do.”

“It appears we have more in common than we thought.”

“Do you miss it?” Dean asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

“More than anything in the world,” Mary replied softly.

“We should try,” Dean suggested. “I’m convinced we still can.”

“Honey, between the two of us, I’m convinced there’s nothing we _can’t_ do. Breaking into a pharmacy is one of the easy things.” She wore a mischievous smirk on her face and in that moment, Dean knew he had never loved her more.

Mary was coming alive in this chaos, showing more of her old self mixed in with the mother who’d raised him, who he’d already felt affection for. Despite being an omega, Mary was a force of nature. He could feel it. She was a soldier to be reckoned with. He never knew an omega, let alone his own mother, could be so strong. Maybe he had been wrong in his assumptions and his judgement on omegas because Mary was shining, right before his very eyes.

“All right!” Sam announced. “I think we’ve got everything loaded up!”

There was a thud at the entrance to the garage door and Bobby soon appeared behind Sam.  “Couldn’t be any better timin’. We ready?”

“Hell yeah!”

\--------

Mary flicked on the light to the garage once more, as a diversion so they all could sneak out the back door and around to the front where both Bobby and Sam were parked. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon and they knew this was the best time to head out. They’d be able to see enough without their headlights, but the dead roaming aimlessly wouldn’t be able to see them.

Hopefully, the epidemic hadn’t spread too far yet.

It only took _one_ to create an epidemic. Some kind of patient zero. Mary had an idea that the pile in the garage may have something to do with Mrs. Feldman across the street, who had chosen in-home hospice care. Her entire family had been at her bedside, after all, and she was fighting tooth and nail against her cancer. She must have lost the fight in the past three hours, along with the rest of her family.

Dean glanced at the Impala parked in the driveway and felt his heart ache even more than it had in the rest of the entire ordeal.

The Impala was the mascot of his childhood. The representation of John, of Dean’s entire life until that moment.

Dean didn’t want to leave her, but she was the most impractical choice he could make in a situation like that.  She was a gas guzzler, a beautiful piece of machinery that anyone or _anything_ would hear coming. He made a her a promise that when all this was over, when everything was fixed, he was going to come back for her… and he meant it.

Mary and Dean knew it was a good thing Bobby and Sam were both driving because each car would have an old soul in it. Mary knew Dean would loathe riding in Sam’s hybrid, so she allowed her older son to ride with Bobby. It was so ironic, after their last chat, to know they were both hunters. They were equals and could more than take care of themselves and the people they were riding with.

The whole group was silent as they hopped into the vehicles. Bobby’s engine roaring to life was the only thing that made the dead inside the garage shift, and they carefully dodged the bodies in the street to glide out of the subdivision.

\--------

Bobby wasn’t kidding about back roads. They all knew it was going to take more than a couple of days, but they were being safe. Driving out west was a whole lot of nothing. The first gas station they found was completely abandoned and they helped themselves to fuel canisters. The roads were long and empty, but occasionally they’d run into cars who had ran out of gas trying to leave the big cities, with one of the dead in the front seat, pounding on the windows to get out. With a look of sympathy, they’d pass and never look back.

Mary and Dean would switch every couple hundred miles to help with driving, but they refused to sleep. They needed to get to the cabin as soon as they could. The only communication they had with the outside world was an old radio Bobby had in his truck and then it was only desperate messages and priests who were discussing the end times.

It wasn’t until they were a few hours away from Whitefish, Montana that they encountered their first horde.

It was late at night and instead of plowing through them like they had when a few stragglers got in their way, they had to spin the tires and turn around completely.

Bobby always thought fast on his feet (or rather, in his seat). He pulled a U-turn and Mary was quick to follow, taking her turn driving behind him. Then, he doubled back where they came from. The headlights had attracted them. They sped up, going seventy the wrong way down a one-way on the turnpike and pulled off on a dirt road about ten miles back in the direction they came from. They ended up in the middle of an abandoned car pool lot, turning the headlights off and staying there through the night.

They parked the cars right next to each other and all piled in to sit together in the bed of Bobby’s pick-up.

Adrenaline was high as they looked out into the woods, hyper aware of any sounds, each with a fire-arm cradled in their grasp.

“Surprised that didn’t happen sooner,” Dean mused, barely above a whisper to the group.

“Yeah,” Sam confirmed. “But when you think about it, no one _chooses_ to live out here.” He tossed a strained grin at Bobby.

“Yep,” Bobby agreed, face looking as grumpy as ever. “And no one in their right mind _chooses_ to drive that piece’a shit yer driving.”

Mary laughed, and it was a beautiful sound to Dean’s ears. It was a sign the situation wasn’t entirely hopeless. “Why do you think there were so many of them?”

“Maybe because they’re tumbling down the mountains?” Dean sneered and looked at Bobby. “But really, it is weird. There’s nothing out here.”

“Who knows?” Bobby replied. “Maybe they’re pack animals. I mean, we come from pack animals, right?” He shrugged. “Hopefully they’ll move on ‘er something.”

“What happens if they’re lingering?” Sam asked after a moment of silence. “We don’t know much about them, you know.”

“They won’t be attracted to us during the day,” Mary pointed out. “At least the head lights won’t attract them. Your car is silent, Sam. Maybe you can drive ahead to see? If they’re still there, we could leave the truck behind. No offense, Bobby. If they’re gone, you can come back and we can all continue on.”

“Or,” Bobby interjected, very offended by the idea of abandoning his truck. “I may or may not have a flare gun in my glove box.”

“What?!” All three Winchesters’ jaws dropped at the same time.

“You didn’t want to tell us sooner?!” Dean demanded at the same time Sam said, “A friggen _flare gun_?!” and Mary said, “That’s dangerous!”

“Hey!” Bobby scoffed, absolutely indignant. “I was savin’ it for a rainy day!”

“Well, that’s one way to do it,” Dean agreed. “‘Good thing, cuz we got a storm brewing.”

\--------

It was at first light when they got back in the cars and tried heading west again. Dean drove the truck because Bobby was armed and ready with his flare gun, window rolled down and the whole nine. The night before, they’d filled their cars up with the fuel from their pilfered canisters and had more than enough gas in the tanks to make the final run to the cabin. They were that fucking close.

Hopefully, it was all they’d anticipated it to be.

So far, they’d been lucky. They didn’t know how bad it was out in more populated areas, but they could assume. From every goddamn zombie movie and comic book in circulation and their first encounter in the little subdivision, they had more than enough information to believe that the world was flooded with the undead. Hopefully the horde was gone from the middle of the road, but they weren’t going to count on it.

They were going slower than usual, keeping their eyes peeled in case the swarm had moved.

They’d been off the road for about five hours and although the dead couldn’t have gotten far, the humans didn’t want to underestimate them. Dean and Mary knew better than to do that with their enemies, as former hunters and underestimated omegas, themselves. Bobby must have had a story, too, because he was acting in the same, wary way. Sam was just plain smart. Together, they were a good team. Hell, a _great_ fucking team, and Dean couldn’t be more grateful.

Once they reached the point they’d turned around the night before, they noticed the horde was nowhere to be seen. They didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

As they continued, keeping a watch out on the road, they noticed something that puzzled them even more: dead bodies. At first, there were just a few every half mile, haphazardly tossed along the median, but the further they got, the more the number grew.

Since Dean was a seasoned pro, he was counting.

It wasn’t until the number reached seventy-two that he began freaking out.

He didn’t talk with Bobby. He just flipped on his turn signal when he saw a rest stop and pulled over.

The older man gave him a look, but didn’t say anything. Dean parked, gave the place a once-over, and as soon as he knew there weren’t any threats in the area, hopped out of the truck. The hybrid pulled up alongside of them and Mary hopped out.

“What are you thinking?” she asked, her voice urgent.

“What’s going on?” Sam chased after her, Bobby joining the group at the same time. Both of their scents were laced with equal parts confusion and curiosity.

“I think _that_ was the horde,” the oldest Winchester spat out quickly.

Mary tilted her head to consider the idea, but it was Sam who asked, “What do you mean? It was just a bunch of dead bodies spread out along the-”

“They all had head wounds,” the mother omega said, thinking out loud. “ _Someone_ had killed them. All of them. They weren’t people. They were already the reanimated.”

“I counted seventy two before I pulled over,” Dean supplied.

“Enough for what we saw last night,” Mary confirmed with a nod. “We’ve been seeing them for, what, ten miles?”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed.

“How long does it take the dead to walk ten miles, say, following a car?” Mary inquired.

“Five hours,” Sam answered, doing the math immediately in his head.

Mary and Dean looked at each other with identical expressions, reading each other’s minds immediately.  

It was Dean who said the words both were thinking. “Someone’s following us.”

\--------------

“Why are you guys acting like this is a bad thing?” Sam asked with his puppy eyes and ‘voice of reason, I can’t believe you guys’ tone. “Humans are good. It’s not like the zombies can start up a car, track us to a safe house, and then eat us, right?”

The two former hunters were still watching each other because they knew it was never that easy.  Sam had grown up in a world without monsters, without seeing the evil people were capable of.  What if these humans wanted to take what they had? The Winchesters plus Singer were clearly headed somewhere. They were on a mission, had a route. They obviously weren’t wandering. The group trailing them knew that. The strangers could be waiting for them off the highway, ready to follow once again.

While strength in numbers could be a good thing, people were selfish. Sometimes, people were _worse_ than the monsters.

“Come on, guys, what’s going on? They took out the swarm for us.  How could this be a bad thing?” Sam’s scent was becoming desperate. “Why are you guys being like this?”

Thankfully, Bobby came to the rescue. “We don’t know who they are, Sam. More specific, we don’t know what they want.”

“Exactly.” Dean clapped Bobby on the back. “If we could talk to them before we got to the cabin and find out, that’d be awesome. Maybe we keep on trucking and see if we can meet up with ‘em?”

“Yes, I think that’s a good idea,” Mary agreed, but she was still wary. “I want each of you to keep your weapons ready at all times. If we run into them, take the safety off immediately. That’s an order, boys.”

Both her children rolled their eyes, but it was in fondness. “Yes, Mom,” they drew out the syllables at the same time.

“Bobby, Sam, you two drive, all right?” Mary phrased it like a question, but everyone knew it was an order.

Bobby harrumphed. “And I didn’t even git to use my flare gun.”

“Another time,” Mary cooed sweetly. “I’m sure there will be a chance in the future.”

“Alright, what are we waiting for?” Dean asked, clapping once.

They loaded up and trucked on.

\--------------

Once the corpses ended and there wasn’t a single moving body along the road, Dean began to get anxious. Mostly, he was anxious because Bobby told him they were getting off the highway and there was only a dirt road separating them from the cabin. They hadn’t caught sight of the other mystery group and time was running out. He kept checking the rear view mirror and he knew Mary was doing the same.

They were kicking up dust so he knew it would be impossible to see.

Turns out it was impossible to see because when they arrived at the cabin, they saw there were _already_ three fucking vehicles parked out front.

Before Bobby even shifted his truck, Dean was out the door and running.

One of those SUVs was familiar. Not _just_ familiar - it was a goddamn _gorgeous sight_ that made him charge, full speed ahead.

He didn’t have to run far before he caught sight of two woman on the porch, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Jo!” he screamed. “Ellen!”

“Dean? You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me!” Jo yelped and met him halfway.

He scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around, feeling an inexplicable joy running through his veins. Ellen came up and patted him on the back, saying, “Holy shit, it’s good to see ya, boy.”

Bobby and Mary looked visibly relieved to see the women and Mary even admitted, “I thought someone was tailing us. I couldn’t be happier to see you two!”

Sam emerged after he parked the car and there were hugs all around. This couldn’t have turned out better. The reunion was the first sign of hope they’d had in a long while, all being friends with Rufus, and all knowing about his cabin. But there was one thing that was still confusing Dean.

“I recognize the Explorer, but what are the other two cars?”

“Oh.” Ellen jabbed her thumb back to the Focus and Mariner. “When all that shit hit the fan, we were at last call for this couple’s engagement party at the bar. All of a sudden, three rabid freaks break into the bar. We had an outbreak, customers being taken out left and right.” She shook her head at the memory, then smirked. “And then, the couple suddenly goes full Hulk mode, start savin‘ the day. One of their friends got the doors, made sure no more got in. Jo and me got the shot guns. ’Nother one’a their friends grabbed a knife from behind the bar and started slicing and dicing. We lost a lot of people, but the bar was safe, if only for a hot sec. First thing I thought of was the cabin and I told ‘em to come with me. They’re good people. Assets. We couldn’t stay in the city and after they probably saved Jo and I, I wouldn’t let ‘em stay, either. So I brought them here.”

“Ellen?” A new voice called from inside the cabin. “Where would you like me to unload the provisions?”

“Hannah? Get yer asses down here. I’ve got people here for you to meet!” Ellen called with a huge grin. “All of ya’ll!”

Jo and Ellen looked excited to show off to the group as they came down the porch steps one by one.

First, was the woman whose voice asked about the provisions, who Ellen introduced as Hannah.  The beta looked a little shy, but Ellen explained, “This is the girl who’s great with a blade, I tell ya.”

“Anna,” Jo gestured to the redhead next to her, “is literally the most badass omega I’ve ever met.  Next to you, of course, Dean.”

Anna picked up with the introductions. “This is my brother, Uriel.” She patted a serious looking man on the back and explained, “He was excited about the prospect of a cabin because he’s an excellent fisherman,” to which the man nodded gravely.

Dean thought it was strange because there was literally _no_ resemblance. At all.

“Gabriel!” Ellen shouted into the house. “Get your ass out here! I’m tryin’ to introduce everyone!”

A shorter alpha made his way out with a dramatic pout. “Dude, your pantry _sucks_. There’s literally no candy here. Whatsoever. Becky even helped me look!” He glanced at the backpacks slung over the Winchesters’ shoulders. “Please. Pleasepleaseplease tell me you’ve got _something_ worthwhile in there or I may die.  This is _not_ a drill.”

Sam and Dean looked between the two of them, still hauling the provisions, and shrugged. “We’re the muscle. Bobby packed.”

Dean was too distracted by 'Gabriel’s' dramatics to realize the other woman who’d come out of the cabin, and blurted, “Charlie,” before she’d been introduced.

She cocked her head to the side and asked, “Do I know you, dude?”

“Uh,” he struggled with his words because he couldn’t exactly say, ‘Yeah, I totally helped rescue your soul from the void.’ Instead, he said, “I thought I heard someone call you that.”

While she didn’t look convinced, she still waved and smiled. “Well, nice to meet ya.”

And then something equally amazing and fucking terrible happened.

Dean _felt it_ in his bones. His nostrils flared and put a scent to the feeling of his mate in the void, of the fucking angel who hadn’t shown his face until right now. His heart swelled, full of affection, and whoever was in front of him, he wanted to hold, he wanted to kiss the fuck out of until he had to come up for air.  
  
He jerked up to see a pair of gorgeous blue eyes under messy, dark hair looking at him curiously. He took in the deepest breath of his entire life, about to demand where the fuck he’d been, why he’d waited so long, how he’d been-  
  
But Ellen interrupted.

“This is Meg and Cas. They’re the couple whose engagement we were celebrating, who I told you Hulked out and pretty much saved us all.”

Oh, _fuck no_. This _couldn’t_ be happening.


	4. Chapter Three

Dean had a sick feeling in his stomach and he knew he had to get out of there before someone could scent it. He waved quickly, plastered on his best fake smile, the one he’d perfected over the years, and said, “Good to meet ya’ll. I’m sure we’ll get to be great friends. I’m gonna grab shit from the truck and we’ll start to unload.”

It was a good excuse. Hell, it wasn’t even an excuse at all; unloading was something that needed to be done. He handed Sam his own backpack to take inside and turned around to “unload more.”

Everyone went about their jobs like nothing was wrong, but he couldn’t fool Mary. Now that they weren’t just blood anymore, she could read him like a goddamn book.

She spun on her heels just as quickly as he did, saying, “Let me help you, sweetie,” while also ordering, “Bobby, Sam, you unload the car after you take the backpacks inside.”

Thankfully, the truck was as far away from the group as it got, and while Dean opened up the passenger’s seat for a breath of air, Mary opened the driver's side so she was facing him head on.

“What’s going on, Dean?”

“I can’t say it.”  There was no way the words were going to come out of his mouth. “I-I…”

“You need to. I’m the only person who’s going to understand.” She reached across the center armrest and grabbed him by his shaking hand. “Oh, honey. Please.”

“That alpha. The one who’s engaged.” Dean attempted to get the words out, little by little. “I met him in the void.”

The silence in the car was an accepting one. Mary wasn’t pushing. She was waiting for Dean to gather his thoughts.

“You’re not gonna believe this.” He shook his head. “ _I_ didn’t believe it.”

“Try me.” She flashed him the warm smile of a mother. “Until last week, I didn’t believe in the afterlife. I didn’t believe in past lives and now I remember not only you, but being a shape-shifting hunter of monsters.”

He huffed a dry, “I know,” and nodded ruefully. “He was just visiting the void.”

“Visiting?” She looked confused. “Just stopping by? How can one do that?”

“Because he was an angel.” Dean looked down to the worn and tattered fabric seats of Bobby’s truck. “If Sam had his memories, he could confirm it.”

A sharp, but thankfully quiet, gasp was pulled from Mary’s throat. “An _angel_?”

“Yeah. Looks like he doesn’t remember, just like the rest of us.”

“How do you know that? Perhaps he’s pretending,” she suggested, still trying to let the fact sink in that angels existed. “While we may be more accepting because of the afterlife, those on Earth may not be. He could be keeping it a secret-”

“Nope. He definitely lost his memories.”

“How can you be so sure?” Her voice was confused.

Dean finally looked up to meet her eyes, looking at Mary with a steel-plated confidence. “Because he’s my mate.”

She was stunned into silence.

“He knew it in the void. I knew it. I’ve been waiting. All this time. He was reborn, probably to be with me. But he lost all his memories, just like every fucking goddamn person in the fucking world other than _me_!” Dean growled out, never feeling more enraged from the effects of his curse than now. “You’re the only one, Mary, the only one out there who can understand me! He just stared at me! He doesn’t remember me, he’s fucking _engaged_ , and I-”

Mary lunged across the driver’s side, pushed up the center armrest, and pulled Dean’s head and as much of his upper body as she could into her lap. Her scent exuded comfort and all the motherly love she could muster, but it wasn’t enough.

No one could understand him, beside Mary.  But even her understanding had limits.  She had _found_ her mate, she had _made a life_ with him.

The way Cas had looked at him, no matter how curiously, showed that he didn’t recognize Dean. He was unknowing. Cas was completely oblivious and Dean had spent his whole life searching. Even though Mary and John had no previous knowledge of each other, the second they met, they told their children it had been fireworks.

No, Dean wasn’t going to allow himself to cry. He couldn’t. In this world gone to shit, he wasn’t going to show weakness. He’d let Mary’s hands card through his hair. He’d catch his breath and hope no one would come back to see if the two needed any help. There wasn’t time for this. They didn’t have time for a breakdown.

Dean slowly pulled away and met Mary’s gaze from where she was watching him closely. She knew better than to look at him with pity. They were both warriors, so what she said shouldn’t have surprised him, but it did.

“It hurts now, Dean. But as soon as you two interact, he’ll realize that beta’s a mistake. It’ll work out. I feel bad for her, but mates are always meant to be.”

Dean blinked at her words and started laughing. Maybe he was going mad, too.

“Giving me the go-ahead to be a homewrecker, mother? What kind of example does that set for your son?”

She followed him out of the car and squeezed his shoulder. “I don’t believe there’s a home to wreck.  Besides, there’s a difference between making due and making magic. I never settled for less.  You’d be doing that girl a favor since there’s someone better out there for her, granted that they haven’t turned into a zombie already, but that’s not your problem, is it? Now, let’s get together the things, like we said. Are you going to be all right? If his scent starts to get to you, we can do a perimeter sweep.”

“Thank you,” Dean replied, and he really meant it. He smiled. “We need to do that soon, anyway. Did you mean what you said?”

“About what?” Mary asked.

“Shifting.”

“I think it’s still in us and I don’t think there’d be a better time to dig deep.”

“I think if anyone could do it, it’s us,” Dean stated emphatically. “Together.”

Dean was never happier that he had not only found Mary in the void, but had her here.

As his mother.

\-------------

“Good work on that horde,” Bobby commented to Ellen as they walked around the outskirts of the cabin. “You sure know how to git things done.  Always have.”

“Why, a compliment from Bobby Singer?  Mark this down in the history books,” the beta teased with a wink.

They had the advantage of being tucked away on a mountain, but there was a vast amount of trees in their path.  They knew the scenery quite well, both being friends of Rufus and spending many trips up here going hunting and fishing.

“So,” Bobby began, clearing his throat.  “We both knew this was our best chance.  But now we gotta think about our guests.”

“Yeah.  That’s the only problem.”  She paused.  “It’s a small cabin and we’ve got, what?  Fourteen?  Shit.”

“Fourteen to’a master bedroom and two guestrooms,” Bobby grumbled in confirmation.  “Fold out couch, too.  When ya think about it, we got sleepin’ bags.  We’ll always need people on guard.  Think we can make this work?”

“We gotta.”  Ellen patted Bobby on the shoulder. “We won’t get any stragglers out this far.  We protect the people we got.  Those things out there?  Deadly.  But people we got in here are jus’ as deadly.  We’ll start delegatin’ tasks ’round here.  Gotta to start somewhere.  Know we can make this work.”

Bobby hummed in acknowledgement.  “Only one thing that’s buggin’ me.”

She paused in her step to face him.

“Where’s Rufus?”

\----------

As it turned out, Ellen didn’t even need to begin delegating tasks because her daughter took it upon herself to begin telling people what to do.  She shouldn’t have been surprised; Jo was a go-getter.  Sam was impressed, more than impressed, but the group that Ellen and Jo had lead to safety were taking this very, very seriously.

As they should.

It had more to do with the fact that, instead of escaping a suburb and only having to deal with one city and a bunch of back roads, they had to plow through and survive the heart of some places on their route.  They had seen the carnage first hand.  They wanted to fight for this place, secure it, make it livable because they couldn’t go back out there again.

It was sheer horror, and even listening to things Jo would mention in passing chilled Sam to the core.

The Winchesters got lucky, that's for sure.

Well, not _lucky_.

It was more than enough, having witnessed John and Jessica’s end. He felt as though that might even have been enough to trump the nameless faces they’d encountered, but this wasn’t about one-upping everyone else’s experiences.  This was the thing nightmares were made of.

And it was walking the Earth.

Ellen and Bobby leaned on the wall next to the doorway and simply watched Jo do her thing.

Before moving on, she looked at the new arrivals and explained, “I think tomorrow’s going to be one of our last days to safely make noise before “Calling all Carcasses” in the area to the cabin.  We knocked out all of that horde and didn’t see any before or after then, and it’s early in the epidemic.  We’re gonna see how many axes are around. I know Rufus built this cabin from the ground up and uses his own firewood, too.  We’re gonna haul in any fallen trees, try to make a barricade.  We’ve got the mountain on one side protecting us, so we’ll only need walls on the other three.  Everyone’s in good health, so if we can all do a day or three of rough labor, it’ll go fast.  We’ve got ladders in here, so getting in and out won’t be a problem, and we’ll leave the cars outside for runs.  I think right now, the first thing we’ve gotta do is fortify this place.  Give ourselves enough space to chill outdoors if we want.  Even if it’ll require more lumber, it’ll be better for our sanity.”

“Plus,” Hannah chimed in. “If we take out the majority or the trees in the direct vicinity, we’ll have a better sight vantage if one of the dead does come roaming towards us.  And the walls, if we - optimistically - build them high enough, will shield the light from the gas lanterns.”

“When we make our first run, we can grab some barbed wire as another layer of defense, wrap it around the first string of trees we haven’t cut down,” Charlie mused out loud while tapping her chin. “From what we saw in the city, they’re _dumb_.  It’s not like they’re gonna dodge it.  They’ll just filet themselves.”

“Rufus may actually have some of that in the basement,” the younger Winchester added, speaking up for the first time.  “You guys seriously are gonna find some weird shit down there.  It’s like he was _planning_ for a zombie apocalypse or something.  Not only was he a weirdo hoarder, he’s, like, all into the occult and had crazy weapons, as well as practical stuff.  You’ll get some pretty good ideas.  Don’t know why you’d need a wood chipper, but I know for a fact he’s got one of those.”

“It’ll be like a treasure hunt!”  Becky was clapping her hands together, which the rest found extremely inappropriate, but her enthusiasm still lightened some spirits.

“Should we look for axes and begin that work now?”  Cas spoke up.  “The sooner we get the barricade up, the better.  The ride was long, and while exhausting, I’m looking to blow off some pent-up energy.”

“ _I_ can help you with that,” Meg teased into his ear.

The alpha chuckled and shook his head.  “Maybe later.  The ‘protect’ part of my alpha urges are screaming right now.” He turned his focus to his long time friend and pointed a finger. “Like _yours_ should be.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I’ve tamed that urge.  I just wanna sleep.”

“You’re literally the worst alpha.  Ever.” Anna rolled her eyes.  “All right!  Let’s get out into the forest!  We’ll need a few people on lookout duty.  Any volunteers?”

“I’d rather have good aims than lazy people,” Jo admitted, looking around the room.

“I’m a good aim!”  Charlie raised her hand and jumped up immediately. “Plus, uh, the last time I had any cardio was a really intense bout of LARPing, so there’s that.”

“Wha-?” Jo tilted her head to the side.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get you there, cutie.”

The blonde didn’t bother and handed a gun off to Charlie.

“All right, two more?”

Mary walked in from the front door and asked the other blonde, “You said you were looking for good shots?”

“Um, Mrs. Winchester?”

“You can call me Mary, sweetie.” She pulled the gun from where it was tucked somewhere behind her.  “Just tell me which way to go and I’ll help out.”

“You really-?”

“Trust me on this one.  I have a feeling I can outshoot everyone here.” She clucked her tongue and added with a mischievous glint in her eyes, “There are things about me you’d be surprised to know.”

“Hell, girl.  Can’t have you showin’ me up!”  A grin spread across Ellen’s face as she swatted Mary’s shoulder. “I’m the third!  Let’s get this show on the road!”

\-----------

Turned out, there were three axes but only one that looked as though it was recently used.  The others had varying levels of rust on them, and were all given to the alphas.  While Uriel scoffed at the idea (which didn’t surprise any of the family in the least - the man had always been bitter about presenting as a beta) it only made sense.  There had been debate over who would get which axe, and since no one wanted to offend any alpha egos (who was the strongest, dealing with a new group and all that posturing _bullshit_ ) they decided on rock paper scissors.

In the end, Gabriel had won the best axe, Sam and Castiel the rusty fuckers, but it didn’t seem to affect their progress in the least.  All three alphas were surprisingly ( _exceptionally_ ) strong, and they were cutting down trees around the cabin quicker than the others could carry them to create the beginning of a wall.  While they took their lunch break, they decided they would go off into the woods, not only to see if the noise had brought any unwelcome guests, but to see if there were any fallen trees they could use as well.

While they were scouting, they all carried a gun or a blade, just in case.

Meg and Cas walked hand-in-hand, and it was only once they broke away from the group that Meg asked, “Are you all right?”

Cas blinked at the question and turned to face her. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged her shoulders.  “You’ve just been… off.”

“Are you trying to say the way I’ve been cutting down trees is different than the way I usually cut down trees?”  He teased and leaned forward to press a kiss on her cheek.

She punched him in the side and rolled her eyes. “No, dumbass.  It’s your _scent_.  You smell different.”

“Perhaps my deodorant didn’t account for this much physical activity.  My apologies.”

“You’re a sarcastic little shit today, aren’t you?”

“I thought that’s one of the things you loved about me?”

“You’d tell me, right?”  She sounded serious.  Which was a very un-Meg-like thing.

“Tell you what?”

“If something was wrong.”

“Of course.”

“Alright.  Good.”

“Now I’m concerned,” he grumbled, and he actually meant it.  “What’s wrong with my scent?”

“Nothing.  Forget I said anything.  Hey!  There’s a nice lookin’ tree.  Let’s snatch that fucker up!”

Castiel recognized a blow-off when he saw it, but who was he to ask questions?  So he took the end Meg hadn’t gotten a grip on, paused for a moment to make sure there weren’t any staggering footsteps around them and hoisted it up.  It wasn’t too heavy, so the walk back to the cabin would be easy enough.

\---------

They’d gotten paired off and it was, more or less, of their own choosing.  Although, since Mary, Ellen and Charlie were watching the cabin and out on patrol, Dean had to chose another partner in crime.  And for some reason, that person had happened to be Anna, who turned out to be another extraordinary omega.  She reminded him of his mother, in a way.  He didn’t know if it was the badass omega thing, or the quiet strength she held underneath that serenity.

Dean didn’t care about moving too quietly, which was the first thing she admonished him about.

That was another thing he liked - she was a spitfire.

“Sorry, sorry,” he grumbled, and winked at her. “As if yelling ‘timber’ wasn’t quiet enough before.”

She rolled her eyes heavily.  “So tell me about you, Dean.  You know the Harvelles and they say you’re good people.”

“Can’t believe everything you see on TV, now can ya?”

“Well, since TV doesn’t _exist_ anymore, I suppose you can’t.”

“Yeah, well, it’s too bad.  I’m gonna miss my Doctor Sexy marathons,” he admitted without a hint of sarcasm or shame.  “Hopefully, we get a little drama in the house to make up for it.”

She huffed. “No doubt about that.  Meg and Cas are basically a soap opera waiting to happen.”

Dean faltered in his step and tried to cover it up by inquiring, “Oh yeah?  They seemed like a happy mated-to-be couple?”

If she noticed his awkwardness, she didn’t say anything.  “I don’t know.  Cas is my brother and he’s confided in me with pretty much everything through his life.  I’m a heavy believer that _mates_ are meant to be.  So is _he_ , for that matter.  Meg doesn’t know that.  But, they’re in love.  I know that too.  Which is why, I find it curious that he decided to propose to her rather than mate her.  Do you see where I’m coming from?”

“Y-yeah.”  Because he really did.  “Now, tell me if I’m over analyzing this, but do you think he’s, uh, waiting for his mate or something?”

“No.”

Ouch, _that_ hurt.

“He loves her.  He’s loyal to her.  But their bond isn’t the depth of what he perceives a mating bond to be.  I believe he sees an alpha and an omega mating and an alpha and a beta wedding.  It’s conceptual.  He’s… philosophical, if I were to describe him.  And Meg, oh, she’s a handful.”  Anna laughs and shakes her head.  “ _More_ than a handful.  I personally think their relationship is volatile and sexual more than anything.  She’s enamored, but I can’t exactly see what he’s getting out of it.”

A flare of jealousy - bitter, nasty, primal jealousy - singed Dean in the worst way.

So much so, to the point that Anna stopped dead in her tracks and faced him.

“Dean?  Are you alright?”

“S-sorry.”

How can he save this?

“My thirtieth birthday was less than a week ago.  I’ve never had anything.  Romantic.  Philosophical.  Volatile.  Or even sexual.  I guess… I’m just getting old and bitter.  And now that the world is going to hell in a handbasket?  The chance is probably gone.”

And that wasn’t a lie.

“Oh, Dean.” Her eyes were alight with sympathy as she reached out and took him into her arms.

He felt kind of weird getting a hug from his mate’s sister when all he wanted to do was rip apart her future sister-in-law, but he had this inkling that there was no lost love between them.  Besides, Anna’s scent was kind of grounding, and he hugged her back for a split second before they both pulled away.

“Sorry, Anna.  I’m gettin’ all out of sorts.  There’s all kinds of things I’m freaking out about,” he admitted with the shrug of his shoulders.  “Like, where’s the closest pharmacy from here?  I’ve literally had _two_ heats in my _entire life._  I don’t know what to do.  And in a cabin this small?  With only three alphas?  One who is my brother, one who’s engaged, and the other who I’m twice as big as?  This isn’t just the end of the world. It’s the end of _my_ world.”  There wasn’t anything funny about it, but he started cracking up.

A small smirk tugged in the corner of Anna’s mouth. “We’ll figure out something.  Don’t worry.”  She reached out and took his hand.  “You know what?  I like you.  I think we’re gonna be good friends.”

He couldn’t help but smile himself, and swing their arms as he walked.  “You know what?”  He repeated back.  “I think so too.”

“And whattya know!  There’s a good lookin’ tree!  Time to give out a ticket to the gun show!”

\------------

Bobby and Sam had headed down to the river to see if there was any drift wood worth using, and to make sure the water was still high enough for fishing when they needed to use it in the future.  Thankfully, even though all the ice hadn’t melted all the way through, yet, there had been enough melting that the water level was still high enough to fish in.  Which was a great thing for when they needed more food.

They weren’t down by the river for trees. Bobby made it abundantly clear, complaining about his back.  
  
But... they found something else.

Something they prayed they wouldn’t.

“Balls!” Bobby muttered in horror.

“Oh, god,” Sam tore his eyes away from the scene, even though he knew he should leave Bobby to deal with it alone, he just couldn’t -

There were four of the dead, frozen in the ice by the bank up to their waists, one completely mutilated with the bare skeleton remaining hunched over (the other three must have eaten it in it’s entirety) squirming.  When they noticed the two newcomers’ presence, they couldn’t move, but they began reaching.  They began growling.

The hunger must have been overwhelming because one began digging to free itself from the frozen water, breaking off entire nails from the nail bed and leaving them stuck in the ice.

In the middle of the chaos, the fight of breaking free, was Rufus.

Part of his jaw was eaten off, the entire bottom row of teeth and gum exposed to the harsh cold and his mandible jutting out in an unnatural way.  He was more pink, decaying muscle than dark skin.

Sam couldn’t look out, so he watched Bobby.

The older alpha’s face was set in a fierce look of determination, because this answered the question _everyone_ was asking.

What happened to Rufus.

There wasn’t even electricity out here, let alone a working television set.

His old friend probably hadn’t seen this coming.

Best guess?  He heard someone scream outside, thought someone had slipped on the ice, and went to help them.    
  
Rufus had a kind heart, despite being a grumpy old man.  And when someone like that saw blood?  They didn’t think, they _acted_.  Rufus probably went on autopilot and sprung in to save the day.

Because that’s what he did.

He always wanted to _save people._

Bobby’s steps were slow and deliberate as he walked to the end of the dock.

Sam couldn’t move from his position, but he did bring his eyes up.  Rufus deserved as much respect.

He heard Bobby mumble, “Rest in peace, you old coot,” before he fired three head shots to the trio of squirming bodies.

All three hunched over and a red trail began running down stream.

\-----------

“Did you hear that?!”

Mary, Ellen, and Charlie were on high alert once they heard the gunfire go off, and all three raised their own pistols.

Everyone else quickly appeared from the woods, some being able to run with their fallen tree branches, and others dropping them along the way.  Soon enough, Bobby and Sam made it back up from the river banks, Bobby with his hat lowered and his face told the whole story.

But for those who didn’t know, Sam narrated.

“We found Rufus.  He’s… in a better place now.”

“Fuck,” Dean groaned and wiped a palm down his face, at the same time that Jo reached over and hugged her mom.

The new arrivals gave them looks of sympathy, and a few verbally said, “I’m sorry,” as well as, “I apologize for your loss.”

Bobby took a few deep breaths before ordering, “He woulda wanted us to git our asses back to work.  Dunno if the gunshots drew any attention, so stay alert.  But we’ve got a wall to build!”

“Yessir!”  Gabriel was the only one who replied out loud, and he saluted.

That was all they needed to head back out in the forest, with their hands ready to grab their guns and take out any hungry corpses that came at them.

\-------------

It took well over four full days for Jo’s vision to become a reality, but it happened none the less.  They only had run-ins with six of the dead total, which were pretty damn good odds, considering how fucking noisy and rambunctious they were cutting down trees and bitching (not whistling) while they worked.  They did find quite a bit of barbed wire (to Charlie’s absolute elation) which they could run across the side of the tree line opposite the cars.

Finally, they could take a much-needed break.  
  
They found a strange kind of rhythm around the cabin with so many people occupying such a small space.  Everyone was living completely up in one another’s business, and after another few weeks passed, Dean had found out many quirks about the people he was sharing the cabin with.  
  
He analyzed them, mostly to keep his mind preoccupied from the fact that his mate and the beta bitch (yes, one of the things he found out about Meg was she was a loud, unashamed _bitch_ ) were attached at the hip, no matter how many times he felt the angel’s eyes on him.  Yeah, he caught Castiel staring at him, but he couldn’t do anything about it; he refused, which made him try to connect with his other comrades.  
  
Sam was finally beginning to open up again, and while the news of Jessica was still a fresh wound, there were two people who managed to make him laugh.  Charlie and Gabriel.  
  
He remembered Charlie from the void so fucking vividly - more specifically, her energy.  She wasn’t your run-of-the-mill spirit.  It wasn’t like there was a mold for the Reborn to fit into, but before Charlie even formed into a woman’s shape, she had a vibrancy.  A vibrancy that was obviously a core part of her being.  The woman was friendly to everyone, no matter how difficult they were to speak to or how hard of a time they were having with the fact these very well could be the end of days.  
  
Which was why Dean found himself so fucking happy she’d took an interest in cheering Sam up - he loved his brother and he desperately deserved it.  Maybe, on an unconscious level, they felt the pull from the void?  Hopefully, both their memories would return, and quick.  
  
Gabriel, however, was a goddamn wildcard.  
  
He swooped in out of nowhere, most days, and turned a conversation about who was next on lookout duty into hoping he’d get the chance to take out Donald Trump with a headshot.  
  
But, once again, Gabriel’s ridiculousness made Sam smile, so Dean overlooked how obnoxious he was.  It bothered him he couldn’t quite get a read on the alpha, though.  There was something _different_ about Gabriel in the way that none of his core alpha traits made an appearance.  Hell, Dean had only witnessed him posture once - and that was over a bag of Skittles.  Every other alpha trait was covered with a mischievous grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows after an inappropriate joke.  
  
He learned that Anna was _not_ a morning person, whatsoever.  While sweet, accommodating, and somewhat sassy during the day, if you crossed in the morning, you better hope she didn’t have her knife sheathed at her side - because caffeine withdrawal was a serious problem for her.  Everyone learned very quickly to give her a wide berth anytime before noon, after one such incident of her threatening to slash Bobby’s truck tires.  
  
Needless to say, that was the one and only time Dean had ever witnessed the old alpha completely speechless.  Because Anna’s threat had been real.  All because he was blocking the way to the pantry and she was hungry.  
  
Yep.  She was an omega to be feared.  
  
Her brother, Uriel, was a whole lot of bark where Anna was more bite.  He took it upon himself to dig through Rufus’ belongings in the basement and find his fishing equipment because the ice was beginning to thaw.  Which was all fine and dandy - being self-sufficient was an amazing concept, but when he talked shit about how outdated his lures and fishing poles were, Dean saw red.  Sam had told them all what happened to Rufus - and you don’t fucking talk about deceased family like that.  
  
The omega had half a mind to tell the dark skinned beta to fuck right off, and Dean would use _Uriel_ as a goddamn fishing lure - but he had to remind himself that everyone needed to pull their weight.  And he’d rather have Uriel behind a rod than a gun, the goddamn haughty jackass.  
  
Nothing seemed to phase Becky - some days Dean wondered if she had some kind of drug stash the rest of the group didn’t know about, because no one could always be that damn perky.  Not to mention, optimistic.  While it was refreshing to some, Dean couldn’t handle being around her, because nothing in his life was going right.  
  
Especially when Jo and Hannah had taken to Meg and became something akin to friends.  
  
It sickened him, more than anything.  
  
While he couldn’t give two shits about Hannah, he didn’t know her story and he didn’t really care, Jo was his long time, _multiple-life_ friend.  Dean couldn’t help but feel… betrayed?  But it wasn’t like he could call her out on it while the three women were chatting it up on watch during the late nights.  
  
He had a sense of deja vu.  
  
It all started with seeing the angel in the void for the first time and being rejected - but this time the rejection happened on Earth.  Even though his human body couldn’t regress like the glow of his soul could, he felt like it was happening all over again.  He was pulling away from the rest of the group because the hurt was almost too much to deal with.  But there was no Reaper to pull him out.  
  
Hell, his whole life had been leading up to _that moment_ \- finding his fucking soulmate.  And once again, the rug was pulled out from under his feet and was he denied.  Left alone in his isolation.  Unwanted.  
  
Mary saw it, and tried her hardest to keep his spirits up - report to him how much she saw the alpha watching him.  But Dean knew, he _already_ fucking _knew_ , and that was the point.  
  
All the alpha was doing was watching.  
  
It meant nothing.  
  
It was coming up on a month, and still. Every night he’d go to bed in one of the guestrooms, with his fiancee.  
  
The two hadn’t even spoken a word, and Dean didn’t know if that was for the best or not.  He avoided Cas like the plague because his scent hurt.  It physically hurt to be so close to his mate and not be able to do anything about it.  
  
He’d never catch a goddamn break.  And the close proximity to him, day after day, cut a little deeper as the time wore on.  He honestly didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to do this.  
  
\-----------------

After they lost track of the days, something was weighing heavily on Mary’s mind one night that she needed to speak with someone about.

That someone happened to be Dean.

They went outside to talk.  When they’d taken stock of their lumber, they were able to erect the walls far enough out, for their ‘back yard’ to be quite roomie.  They didn’t feel the claustrophobia of having fourteen to a little cabin (unless it was meal time, and then it was like shark week), hell, some even preferred to camp under the stars.  They were lucky with their bounty - their surrounding walls gave them a yard, rather than a closed-in fortress feel.

“I missed my heat.”  She got right to the point.

Dean balked, and turned around to look at her.  “You’re not… I mean-”

“No, no.  I mean, even though I’m going through menopause, I still get a day or two, sorry for the lady lesson.  It’s enough I take suppressants for it, which I didn‘t bring with me.  But, it’s gone.  I’m wondering if it has to do with John.  I can’t remember if losing a mate does it, because I didn’t have a mate in my past life. I died young.  Do you have any information from your past life?”  She asked in a hushed voice.  “Did you know anyone who had this problem?”

“No. I died young, too.”  He shrugged his shoulders. “Didn’t Ellen lose her mate?  Couldn’t you ask her?”

“Yes.  I suppose I thought she’s younger than me, though.  And I’m not sure if he was her true mate, is all.”  Mary took in a deep breath.  “How did you do it, all these years?  All these questions?”

He smiled at her, “You’re just getting started.  Go talk to Ellen.  I wanna stay out here a little while.  It’s… nice.”

“All right.” She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.  “Love you, baby.”

“Love you, too, Mary.”

He glanced up to the stars and finally took a deep breath in to appreciate the clear mountain air.  Everything until now had been a chaotic struggle.  Cutting down nature, hoping it would save them.  Running from everything, to create a sanctuary.  Attempting to keep some semblance of sanity and self-preservation when you were bumping up against your comrades multiple times a day.  Now, he could find the constellations he was taught centuries ago, remember the stories, the lore, the -

“That’s interesting.  You call your mother Mary.”

He jumped at the tone, the gravel and the proximity of the voice.

Dean swallowed hard in an attempt to keep his cool.   
  
He never expected to be _cornered_.  He wasn’t prepared for this, but he sure as hell could pretend.  So he quipped a sarcastic, “Should I call her Mommy?  Mother Dearest?  Mummykins?”

The man next to him laughed and it was a beautiful sound.  One he wanted to hear much more of.

“I suppose not.  You two share a very interesting bond.  A… deeper bond.  I envy that.”

Finally, Dean dared to risk a glance over to the man he’d been attempting to avoid since he’d arrived at the cabin.  It was futile now.  “Yeah?  Not the closest with your mother?”

“Our relationship was strained, at best.”  Cas had already been staring at him.  Probably had this entire time.  “Your name is Dean, right?  We’ve been here for so long, yet we’ve never been formally introduced.  It’s odd.”

“I guess so.”  Dean tried to shrug it off, and continued, “You’re correct. Cas, yeah?”

“Yes,” he replied, extending his hand.

Dean really didn’t know if he wanted to take it.  He was terrified.  Terrified he’d never let it go.  But, he didn’t want to be rude, right?

So he did.

But instead of shaking it, something else happened.

The angel, who didn’t remember who he was, took the offered hand, and pulled him in closer.  He looked confused, like his body was acting without his brain, and suddenly, there was less than a foot separating them.  While Cas, (the man) was puzzled, he took advantage and looked into Dean’s eyes.  And, shit, the omega felt like he could get lost in those eyes.

“I-” the alpha stuttered. “Do I know you?”

Dean felt his heart racing, because what the hell was he supposed to say?

So, he took a chance.  Where Mary and he had been standing was in sight of not the door, but the windows.  Dean gave Cas the chance to leave, but the other man didn’t - he didn’t want to.  The omega lead to the to the farthest reach of the barricade, a place no one would be able to see them in the shadows of night, unless they were hot on their heels.

While Dean cursed the fact that the dim light on them was only the stars, which wasn’t enough to cast the glow needed to see the color of Cas’ vibrant eyes, it didn’t matter.  

He _needed_ to do this.  He already gave the alpha his way out.  He moved slowly.  Slow enough that Cas could be held accountable for his own actions.

Slow enough, to prove Mary’s point, that the alpha was making a mistake.  That he had been watching him, and it hadn’t been for shits and giggles.

He carded his hands through the dark hair at the nape of Cas’ neck and cradled the side of his face.  Dean pulled him in slowly, and watched Cas study him.  Then, they were too close, and Dean needed to shut his eyes.  It was the faintest, barest brush of lips against one another that had the alpha freezing up.

And while it was Dean who moved to pull away, it was _Cas_ who drew him back in.

The kiss wasn’t aggressive, it wasn’t overwhelming or fierce.  It was sensual and a take-your-breath-away kind of sweet.  Both of the alpha’s hands flew up to cup Dean’s cheeks, his thumbs stroking the omega’s stubble before he finally had to pull back to breathe.

Cas wasn’t disgusted. He wasn’t freaking out or disturbed by what just happened.

The omega would have given anything to properly read the expression on the alpha’s face, because there was a quieted, hushed thrill that rushed out of his mouth when Cas finally, _finally_ formed the single word, “Mate.”


	5. Chapter Four

“Mate…”

Dean was sure he heard it, he was fucking positive, and he was over the moon.

He dove back in for another kiss, this one more uncoordinated because he was nodding but he was so fucking happy he didn’t care if they head butted because there was nothing better than his mate’s lips.  Cas continued to kiss him sweetly, over and over again, until there was some shuffling and some voices from inside.

“Mm,” Cas moaned as he pulled away. “I think Charlie and Uriel are taking the first shift now that the sun is down.”

“Yeah, you’re right.  We should head in,” Dean agreed.  “I’m so happy you remember.”

Even though he wore a goofy smile, Cas tilted his head and asked, “Remember what?”

Shit.

“You mean.  Y-you mean you don’t…?”

“What are you talking about, Dean?”

“N-nothing, Cas,” Dean replied, even though he felt like his heart was shattering again.  "Let’s just.  Get inside.”

“All right.” Cas leaned forward and stole one more kiss.  “I’m exhausted, as I’m sure you are too.  It seems we're in a constant battle strengthen that wall, doesn't it?  Let’s get our rest.”

“Y-yeah.”

When they walked inside, Dean was even more baffled than before.  So, Cas didn’t remember.  He didn’t remember being an angel.  He didn’t remember the void.  He didn’t remember meeting Dean.  He knew they were mates, apparently.

But.  That didn’t seem to amount to much.

Since sleep meant heading right back into the spare bedroom he was sharing with Meg.

Dean thought for a while that Cas may have been telling his beta fiancee of his discovery.  But the seconds he was waiting in the living room were turning into minutes.  The minutes kept stacking up, and soon it had been nearly a _half hour_.  Then he knew-

He’d been _duped_.

Or forgotten.

Or something equally terrible.

What did this all mean?  Maybe nothing at all.

Whatever it was, it hurt.

So he turned his back and walked over to where he had a sleeping bag set up next to Sam in the other spare bedroom.

Not only did his brother snore, but so did Becky, who was curled up on the real bed next to Hannah.  All these realizations, all these repercussions were running through his head.  He might have well have been on duty right now, watching the walls.  He wasn’t getting any sleep anytime soon.

What the fuck was happening?

\----------------  
  
The second Cas walked into the room, Meg could tell there was something off by his confused yet determined expression.  This was one of the times he wanted to talk, and that was something she didn’t have time for.  She knew she had to turn it around and said in a sweet voice, “Missed you.  Bed’s cold without you.”  
  
When he stopped short to sit on the edge of the mattress, the beta knew she was going to have to work harder.  
  
So she laid on her side, and drew back the covers, coaxing him in with not only her hand, but an obscene amount of cleavage since he always preferred it when she only wore her bra and panties to bed.  He looked more distracted, but still opened his mouth to speak.  
  
Meg had a feeling what this was about.  She could scent the disgusting smell of omega on him and it made her insides light up with fury.  But she wasn’t about to show it.  No.  That wasn’t the way to handle this.  She needed to play it cool, graceful, and use what she already had going for her.  
  
After all, Cas was already hers - he was a gentleman and would honor that commitment.  
  
Which was why she purred, “Why isn’t my fiance keeping me warm?”  
  
That stopped him in his tracks, as she knew it would, yet the words, “We need to talk,” still left his goddamn mouth.  
  
She was sick of this already.  
  
Which was why she jumped up from the bed, straddled his lap and shoved him backwards.  
  
With a nip to his neck, she whispered, “Tomorrow.  I promise.  We’re both exhausted after adding another row of security to that damn wall, and we’re gonna fall asleep if we try talk about anything.” Then, after a teasing lick to his ear, she seductively whispered, “I’m so tired, I don’t even think I could stay awake to ride your dick right now, babe.”  
  
She had startled him, which worked in her favor because now she could tug his practically lax body into bed with her.  
  
“All those trees we hauled when we got here?  I haven’t done physical labor like that since, well.  Ever.  I thought it would prepare me for today but I was dead wrong.  Only exercise I get is when you take care of me during my heats.” She had situated them enough, so she could curl up on his chest. “The _perfect_ future husband.”  
  
Her power of suggestion and choice of words were strong, because she knew Cas wasn’t going anywhere.  Especially when he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder.  
  
Unfortunately, it was to grab her attention and ask, ”Promise we’ll talk in the morning?”  
  
“Of course, Clarence.”  She pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to his cheek.  “Anything for you.”  
  
But then, even though she felt the alpha’s body relaxing and falling asleep, there was now a turmoil brewing inside her gut.  This wasn’t good.  The scent on him?  It wasn’t just any scent - it was a threat to their relationship.  A threat to _her_.  Something she may very well have to take care of.  
  
But tonight, she had won this small battle.  She was equally determined to win the war.  
  
\----------------

Dean didn’t know what to do, so he didn’t do anything.  He took his guard shift with his brother the next morning and they shot the shit because he knew from Sam’s body language this was one of the days he was still in shambles about Jessica.  The previous night when Dean couldn’t get to sleep, he’d heard Sam tossing and turning and whimpering out her name.  Which really put his own dumb shit into perspective.  Well, not perspective.  But on the back-burner.  Mary hadn’t cornered him yet, which was a good thing because she was going to know the _moment_ she saw him that something was wrong.

He didn’t want to talk about it because he didn’t know what _was_ wrong.

And ex-hunter mama bear?  Cas may not have his balls, by the end of it all.

Dean didn’t know the situation, so his balls may or may not be wanted at this point.

Oh god, he needed to get out of his head.

“So Sammy.  Where’d we stash that machete?”

“Uh, I think it’s still in the truck bed.”

“You know we need a crossbow now, right?”

“Oh, do we?”  Sam raised an eyebrow and gave his brother a look.

“Oo, who’s gonna be Daryl?!”  Charlie demanded as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  “Can I be Maggie?  But I need a hot chick to play my Glen.  There’s an obvi lack of sexy lesbos in that show.”

“Not this again,” Sam groaned as he rolled his eyes.  “This is the real deal.  Terrifying, imminent deal.  Not some kind of role play game.”

“Role play?”

And fuck, that was _definitely_ Meg.  Who Dean did _definitely_ not want to hear or see.

“Although, I can’t think of a fun one in this case.  Unless we’ve got someone really kinky in our midst.  Could that be you, Deano?”

He seized up when he felt what should have been flirtatious fingertips trace along his back from where he was standing on a chair, looking out into the forest.  Instead, he felt violated.  Like he wanted to turn around and fire lead into her.  

She must have scented it too, because she quickly amended, “Woah, that’s just a joke.  Did someone ignore your safe word in bed one time, kid?”

Dean didn’t respond to her sex talk. Instead, he gritted out, “Sorry.  On edge.  Zombies and shit, out there.”

She moved away from him quickly and without another sarcastic remark.

God, this was so hard.  So hard to hold his shit together around her.  Because it was very clear Cas hadn’t mentioned a single fucking thing about them to her last night.  Which blew his mind.  What kind of an asshole does that?  What kind of an asshole kisses him like he loves him, was looking for him his entire life, then goes back to bed with her?  It was all so fucked up.

He knew Sam wanted to say something, hell, he could feel his brother’s mouth open, but instead, Anna was right up on him and asking, “So?  See anything good out there yet today?”

“If by good, you mean bloody, rabid, and hungry, not yet.”  Dean smiled and was honestly happy to see her.

“How soon until we have to make change of guard?” The petite red head asked.

“Pretty soon.  I think up next is Jo and Gabriel?”  Dean looked over his shoulder at his brother. “That right, Sammy?”

“Yeah, and I could go for some chow!  Almost lunch time!”

“Perfect!”  Anna clapped her hands together.  “And I wanna talk to you, sir.”

“Good or bad?”  Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Good,” she immediately responded. “I’ll go grab the pair and relieve you of your duties, gentleman.”

He watched her retreat and as she disappeared into the house, he noticed Sam was giving him a strange look.  “What?!”

“She’s nice.”

“Yeah, she’s awesome, so what?”

“Nothing,” Sam replied with a small smirk.

“Whatever, Sasquatch.”

Sam threw his head back and laughed.

Which Dean thought was hilarious.  Because his little brother was currently treating Anna like he treated the women Dean showed romantic interest in.  Oh, it couldn’t have been further from the truth.  But he’d play along, if only to give this whole shit-show a new kind of cover.  Especially since he had no idea what the hell else to do.

\-------------

The trade off was easy enough.

Gabriel was annoyed and flippant when he took Dean’s firearm from him, but the omega wasn’t in the mood to get into a fight.  With him at least.  Anna explained to Dean she’d made some sandwiches and carved out some alone time for the two of them upstairs in the master bedroom.  It may have sounded a little sexual, but they had this strange connection.

And it had nothing to do with sex.

If the rest of the camp thought it did, they were dead wrong.

Neither was about to correct them, because it was fun to watch the others squirm.  Especially since omega/omega relationships were frowned upon - which made Dean even more gleeful about the rumors.  It made Uriel give them dirty look after judging glare.  He was a little less than happy, especially because it involved his sister.  He seemed to care about her, but not give a shit about Castiel.  Maybe there was some story there, because he tended to pretend the alpha didn’t even exist, in spite of ‘family (adoptive?) ties.’

Anna had two sandwiches laid out, which Dean had jammed in his mouth in no time.  Around bites, he managed moaning, “Ohmygawdyour’reuhmaze-”

“I know,” she dramatically tossed her hair over her shoulder, while she took smaller, much more lady-like bites of her own.  “So, they were talking about a supply run coming up soon.  After all, fishing would be great since it‘s finally above freezing, but that’s a lotta fish and we‘ll need to get more poles and nets.”

Dean grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth. “Okay?”

“Uriel’s an ass.”

“I don’t like this disclaimer…”

“When we were looking over the maps of the locations around here, all he wanted to risk was a run to supermarket for food.  In and out.  There some dumbass sporting goods store right by, too, but that’s it.”  She was huffing, and it wasn’t exactly clicking for Dean.

“All right, food and ammo’s good, right?”

“Yes, Dean.  But there’s no _pharmacy_.  Which means no suppressants.”

Finally, it made sense, and he paled.  “B-but he can’t do that!”

“He said only four of us are omegas, so it‘s not worth the longer trip and the risk.  ‘Statistics‘ and all.” She was becoming angrier by the minute. “And we should behave like nature intended us.  Now, all of us still have another month’s supply, but who the hell knows after these places get raided what’s going to happen.  If there’ll be any left.  Hell, I have a feeling Jo’s gonna stage a fuckin’ coupe and we’ll do a mission of our own, but Dean,” she reached out and grabbed his hand, stuffing a bottle in it. “I want you to have this.”

“What?!”  His eyes dove between the prescription bottle and Anna and back again. “You can’t-”

Her smile was sincere, and her voice was final.  “You told me, you’ve only had two heats in your life.  Now’s _not_ the time to start.  Not until you find an alpha to take care of you.  I know how to handle a heat alone, you don’t.”  She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.  “That buys you more time.  We’ll either break into a pharmacy by then, or find you a hunk with a big ‘ol knot.”

“Anna!”  He was torn between scandalized and grateful beyond belief.  “Why?”

“Why what?”  She blinked and tilted her head to the side.

“Why… do you care so much?”

“Because you deserve it.  I don’t know why, really, I don’t, but I can feel it.  You need someone looking out for you, kiddo.”  Her smile was brilliant.  “Now, not like I think Charlie or Jo will pocket those, they’re good girls, but you should hide ‘em in a duffle or something.”

“Thank you.  You’re like my own, personal angel.”  He was finally relaxing in the turmoil of both his night and his morning.

As Dean had meant his words as a sincere compliment from the bottom of his heart, when he turned away to stand and hide the bottle in his bag downstairs he missed something.  He completely missed the slight twitch of Anna’s eye and the way her body went rigid in a blink, when the word ’angel’ left his mouth, and then relaxed again.

He paused before he descended the stairs and added, “Lunch was awesome, too,” with a wink, and sauntered away.

\-------------

Dean tried with everything inside him to try to find other tasks to do that kept him as far away from both Meg and Castiel as possible.  Their shifts never lined up, (thank God) and their tasks were never in the same vicinity, but when they were given their downtime and they needed extra players for a board game Sam had found tucked away in a chest in the living room, Dean didn’t have a lot of options.

So, it was Mary to the rescue.

Thank Jesus for fucking Mary Winchester.

“Actually,” she snagged him by the arm and announced, “When we were out looking for lumber, I caught sight of some bushes and was going to check if some of the berries in these parts were edible.  Unless you’d rather stay, Dean, I could really use your help…?”

She never gave him the out.

He glanced between the group and his mother, with what he hoped looked like deliberation before asking, “Think you could make a pie outta these berries?”

With a smug look, she quipped, “I could certainly try.”

“It’s fuckin’ adventure time!  See ya losers later!”  He waved over his shoulder, and didn’t miss the disappointed look on Castiel’s face.

But you know what?

Fuck him!

It was Ellen and Becky walking along the outskirts of the wall when the two waved.  The younger of the two was far across the yard, and made no move to wander towards them.  Ellen was already giving them a wave.

“Whatcha two up to?”

“Heading outside.  Think I caught sight of some berries my mother used to feed me when I was a little girl on hikes.  Living off the land and whatnot.”  She gave the other woman a sweet smile, gesturing to the small satchel she had swung over her shoulder.  “Maybe some fresh produce will do the group some good.  Canned food isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, right?”

“I will be more than happy with some fruit!”  Ellen nodded with a wide grin.  “Both got some weapons on ya?”

“Knives and firearms.”  Dean confirmed.  “If we need back up, we’ll fire a blast.  If it’s just one or two, we’ll handle it with some slicing and dicing.”

“That’s my boy,” the woman patted him on the back.  “Only have four hours before sunset.  Don’t dawdle too long.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

While Ellen made the move to help Mary scale the wall, the woman expertly made it all by herself, which surprised both of them.  But Dean, only for a split second.  Then, he had to do the same thing, not letting himself being shown up.  They walked past the treeline, avoiding the barbed wire, side by side, until Mary grinned widely and turned back to him.

“Why do I feel like you’re cornering me?”

“Well, this _was_ to corner you.  But this was about _many_ things.”

“Yeah?  Such as?”

“Well.  I wanted to see what had you in a mood.  I wanted to check on the berries and,” she leaned forward to dramatically whisper into his ear, “I wanted to try shifting.”

His heart started racing double-time in his chest.  “You think we can?”

“Yes,”  she confirmed with a confident nod.  “Remember when I said I missed my heat?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think it did have to do with John.  Well, not _only_ John.  I think it had to do with needing to protect myself.  My animal side coming out and not letting me be vulnerable without my mate.  You know what else would make me stronger?”  Her smile got wider.

“Being able to bring your wolf back?”

She nodded emphatically.  They reached a clearing that overlooked the river and she began setting down her belongings, piece by piece.  First the satchel, her firearm, her knife, which made Dean’s protective instincts double.  When she reached for her clothes, he began to feel awkward.

“Uh, Mary, what if you _can’t_ shift and you’re just, like, naked, in the middle of the woods, grunting?”

“And what _if_ I shift, rip all my clothes off, then have to walk back to the cabin naked?”  She countered immediately.

“Touche, smartass.”

“Like mother, like son.  You can look away, you know.”

“You _really_ believe this, don’t you?”  He looked at her earnestly when she was down to her underwear.

“Yes.  I do,” her eyes were alight with hope and excitement.  “Now’s the time to turn around, if you’re gonna.”

While he didn’t turn around, his eyes dropped to the ground.

The sound of her breath turned into the sounds Sam went through when he was meditating.  Like yoga breathing.  In through the nose, out through the mouth.  Except, they became much, much more labored.  She was gasping and the sound of a body slammed down on the grassy earth, the impact much too dull to be anything more than hands and knees and Dean couldn’t keep his eyes away to preserve anyone’s dignity.

A growl escaped his own throat as Mary’s body pulsed and shifted, from apex to tailbone, some kind of rippling elongating her spine, and it didn’t stop there.  Her spine _sprung out_ , grew in length and flushed while it extended into a soft, golden tail.  Muscles throbbed to encase her shaking feminine build and all the cartilage grew.

The cartilage of her ears shifted conically upward.  The cartilage her nose extended into a point.  The keratin in her body was growing at the same rate.  Her nails were sharpening and curling.  

Her vellus hair all became terminal and covered her entire form in a beautiful fawn and cream coat.

It _worked_.

She had shifted.

It had fucking worked!

Dean fell to his knees with the dopiest grin on his face as he took in the form of Mary’s wolf.

She was gorgeous.

She advanced on him and circled around before her big, fluffy head scented him and butted him on the jaw.  Mary lapped at his cheek and sat back on her haunches.  Her whole demeanor was a confident, ’I told you so.'

Dean wanted to cry tears of joy, he really did.

This was the first time he’d felt _hope_ in, god, what was it?  Thirty years?  No, since _before_ the void.  Maybe, since the last time he’d even shifted.  The thought he would actually be able to do this?  To be free again?  He couldn’t wait!

He was a half second away from ripping his own clothes off before he heard something.

It was a twig snap.

At first, he thought someone had followed them, and he whispered for Mary to hide, but she looked at him and shook her head.

No, no, their wolf forms had exceptional hearing, much better than any human.

Her head was darting back and forth, and she had her snout lowered.  Her ears pushed back on her head.  This wasn’t a good sign.  These _weren’t_ friends who were about to catch them like this.  

These were predators.  

These were the dead.  

_Fuck_ , he couldn’t even communicate with Mary and ask where they were coming from, and from the looks of it she had a hell of a lot to say.

Dean lowered his voice to her and calmly said, “I’m going to grab your stuff.  We don’t know if biting them is a way you can get their disease.  We need to outrun them, change you back.  Then we’ll either fight or go back to the cabin.  You can hear them, you lead us away from them, yeah?”

The whine she made was good enough for him.

Then, after he jammed everything they had in the satchel, they bolted.

Shit, Dean wished she was stronger in her born-again wolf form because they were running for a long fucking time.  If she had been an alpha, he could have caught a ride on her back but it was too soon.  They eventually found a cove where he threw down all of her clothes, grabbed both the knife and the gun, and watched the painful process of her bones cracking and aligning back to human size.

It was always the _reversal_ that literally hurt like a bitch.

But Mary was strong; she only yelped out once and was quick to get redressed before she went right for the gun.  That was something that worried Dean.

“How many did you hear?”  He demanded immediately.

She chewed on her lip.

“Mary.”  He grabbed her by the shoulder.  “How many.”

“Maybe ten?”

“What aren’t you telling me?”  Dean’s grip tightened because there was a very real fear in her eyes.

“Ten were _near_.  But my wolf could scent… another horde.  Wandering through the forest.  Roaming.  Just like the expressway.  If they catch any noises or lights from the cabin?  Those walls won’t do shit to keep them away.”  She ran a hand through her hair.  “We need to get back to the others and tell them. They’ll be sitting ducks.”

“At least Bobby still’s got his flair gun?”

“Always the optimist.”

It almost made her smile.

Almost.

\-------------

The closest side to hop back over was, unfortunately, Becky’s, who teased, “Well darn!  Doesn’t look like we’ve got fresh fruit in season, do we?”

“Get everyone inside, now.  As quietly as possible.” Mary grabbed her shoulder and ordered evenly.  When Becky hesitated, Mary narrowed her eyes and ordered, “ _Now_.”

Both of them turned on their heels and headed straight for Ellen who already had an idea of what was going on because of their scents.  She just didn’t know how drastic or dire.  Her jaw hung open when they wove of tale of how many they had sneakily passed (leaving out the part of Mary’s shift, and making up some other BS excuse of the wind catching the various scents of near and far decay) and how they needed to act _fast_ , because it was coming this way.

It was like the car, all over again.

Except, they were backed into a corner and didn’t have the option of a U-turn.

Plus, they kind of liked having a place to call home…

Time to draw up the maps and save the day.

Very few were cool under pressure.

It painted a strange image as how the car ride and taking out the horde before had gone.  Had they knocked Becky, Meg, and Gabriel out in the back seat.  The latter two were trigger happy, while the first woman was downright _spastic_.  Which was why they instructed her to keep watch with a damn sniper rifle scope they found in Rufus’ basement, alongside Bobby, who knew how to _use it_.

The only good part of living in such close quarters were knowing small bits of information about each other, which was enough to decide who would be best at which tasks.

Who had the elements of stealth.

Their blockers were limited, but they had to be used in a scenario like this.  The forest was something they had working in their favor.

These reanimated fucks were too dumb to climb trees, as Sam and Dean found out the first day with the ladder.

The betas wouldn’t need as many blockers as an alpha or an omega so they could save some of their supply for another day.

_If_ they lived to see another day.

Since Dean and Mary had been the ones to realize this threat, despite being omegas, they were put in charge.

They acted like it put them out.

But it didn’t.  It was _exactly_ where they wanted to be.

Fuck, they wanted to be the leaders of this ragtag group from day one, but it would have been suspicious if an omega mother and an omega son demanded to rise to leadership.  Now that they had it, they could prove they deserved it.

Then, they could keep it.

It was Dean who suggested to send the betas out on the field, since they were the ones who’d be least likely to be detected.  Once they were doused up with blockers, they were invisible and there would be some to spare.  He wanted four, but Hannah, Meg, and Uriel were the only betas left, since he’d sent Becky to the attic in a ‘time out.’  Although Ellen was a beta, he knew the woman would never leave her daughter.  Charlie raised her hand to volunteer, because she honestly thought stealth was one of her strong suits.

One glance to his mother and a nod were all he needed.

Charlie was in, even though she had to be covered with double the blockers because she was an omega.

Oh well, they needed to make sacrifices as part of the plan.  And they needed to make it quickly.  This needed to happen before the sun went down.

It was Mary who took stock of the silent weapons and looked through their arsenal.

Rufus was an avid hunter.  He had a collection of bows and arrows, ranging from the old-school piece of wood tied with woven material to the kind they sold at the Huntsmen Club.  It was a wide range, to say the least, and every beta was armed with three.  They were ordered to find a tree that would support not only them, but a place to set their extras.  It confused the others because why did they need all this ammunition?

Mary smiled, a very sweet, motherly smile and joked, “We don’t know how good your aim is going to be, sweetie.”  When what she really meant behind the guise of comical flippancy was, “You’re going to need _every fucking one_ of those arrows.”

The archers had no idea.

Each beta, and Charlie, needed to be stealthy and silent.  And as Dean said, when they ran out of ammo, they were to stay hidden.  “No one is here to play the hero.  Your lives are worth more than that.“  They were escorted out by an alpha to carry their bows and arrows and locate a fitting tree.

Once they found one worthy, each far enough away that they’d be covering all their bases, the betas and Charlie climbed.  Once situated, the alpha handed up their ammo, piece by piece, and didn’t leave them until they knew the bowmen were ready.  They had a water bottle and a snack, and once it was all over?  Someone would come to get them.

If everything fell apart?

Apparently, someone had a flare gun?

\--------------  
  
While everyone was gathering the last of their supplies, Mary kept feeling the weight of eyes on her.  When she turned to look, it was Bobby, who was giving her a surly ‘about time’ roll of the eyes, and a wave of the hand to flag her over.  
  
She was surprised by the distance he was pulling her away from the group, to say, “Yer givin’ ‘em a hell of a lot of arrows, Mary.”  
  
“Of course, we need to-”  
  
He leaned on the porch, his eyes boring into hers as he said with confidence, “I think this here is another horde.”  
  
She blinked at the abruptness of the statement. “We don’t know how many, Bobby.  It’s better to be safe than sorry.  We couldn’t have anticipated the horde on the highway while we were coming here.  We don’t know what to expect-”  
  
“You know way more than yer lettin’ on.”  
  
She crossed her arms, his tone casual but for some reason, she felt as though he was posturing.  And, out of _any_ alpha in the group, their long-time friend, surrogate uncle to her children trying to _posture_ with _her_?  It was all kinds of frustrating as she evenly said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
He leaned forward, voice barely above a whisper when he said, “I think you do, but you’re bein’ as stubborn as ever, Mary.  I think you can scent ‘em.  Exactly how many of ‘em there are.  And exactly where they are.”  The posturing was gone, but the confidence was there when he pronounced, “I think yer a shifter.”  
  
She jerked away from him, staring with wide-eyes and a dropped jaw.  Bobby immediately realized his mistake, and reached out to grab Mary’s hand, hoping his scent was apologetic as he felt.  Shit, he hadn’t meant to spook her.  
  
“Hey, hey.  It’s fine. I am, too.”  
  
Bobby rushed to get the words out, and as soon as they sunk in, the omega visibly relaxed.  It couldn’t have been a second too soon, because who knew which of her boys would have scented her distress and flown to her side.  Even though Bobby was family, Mary was their mother.  It was a crapshoot as to how _that_ would have gone down.  
  
Now, the omega was rushing up into his space and asking, “When did you remember?”  
  
“When I saw Rufus.  ‘N I had-” he left the thought to hang in the air, “It all hit it, like’a brick wall.  He was in my past life, too.  Grumpy ol’ coot.  I found Karen in the void, she was my soulmate.  Glad she past before all this.  Wasn’t made fer this kinda life.  Too good fer it.  Wouldn’t want her to’ve harden herself.  What about you?”  
  
“When John-” she shook her head, thinking it was ironic how similar their memories returned in the wake of tragedy.  “Dean remembers.  Well, he never _forgot_.  He’s been waiting for us all along.  I was a hunter in my past life, he was a Man of Letters.”  
  
Bobby’s eyes widened, then with a scoff, he admitted, “I was a cop.  Ya believe that shit?”  
  
“I believe we’re gonna fight our way through this horde,” Mary countered with a small smile.  “It makes sense we were all warriors, in our own right.  That we found each other.  But other than us, I don’t know who else, if anyone has, well, flipped the switch.”  
  
“We’ll both keep an eye out.” The alpha reached to grab Mary’s shoulder and squeezed in a form of reassurance.  “Time to get these betas in trees, ain’t it?”  
  
“Sure is.  Thank you.  For telling me.  Even though you scared the life out of me for a minute.”  
  
“Shifters gotta stick together, right?”  
  
She nodded. “I can’t wait until there’s more of us.  It won’t feel as daunting.”  
  
\--------------

The alphas reappeared at different times, after escorting their archers up into their makeshift forts, with different reactions.  The most dramatic being Bobby, grousing, “The hell did you do, sticking me with that _idjit_ Uriel?”

“We had a protocol,” Mary snickered snidely. “Plus, you’re the only person he’d show any respect to.”

“Respect, my ass.  Shoulda gone out there by himself.”

“We need to stick together.  Rules are rules.”  Dean stood behind his mother.  “Plus, if he’da gotten eaten, we’d never know.  Then the whole East side wouldn’t have been covered and left wide open.  It’s strategy.  Not our faults.”

“I know that, boy.  Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“How’d it go with Hannah?”  Dean changed the subject over to Gabriel.

“Homegirl’s practically fam.  Not to mention a damn good shot.  All that ammo you guys gave her in case of a miss?  She’s gonna take out the whole fuckin’ gang.  Nothing to worry about.  My little badass.”  He preened over her.  “Though, she can’t climb a tree to save her life, so there’s that.”

“Yeah, Charlie told me she spent too much time indoors working on her X-Box skills than her oak tree scaling skills… let’s just say she’s lucky I’m tall.” Sam began laughing along with Gabriel.

“All right,” Mary looked around. “Just waiting on one more.”

Dean wasn’t going to confirm or deny that.  He looked down at the ground, and his arms crossed all by themselves.  He made sure to keep his breaths even and from exhaled annoyance.  But… he was in the right if he smelled annoyed, _right_?  He was the big boss guy in this situation, wasn’t he?  Why the hell wasn’t Cas back, since the rest were, and they had their own difficulties?  His designated spot was even closer than theirs and-

The man in question hopped over the wall with a slight flush over his features, and Dean couldn’t help but snap, “Is she in position?”

Then hated both his tone _and_ his choice of words.

“Uh, yes.”  Cas awkwardly cleared his throat.

“What’s the next part?” Gabriel looked to the mother-son pairing, eager to get the show on the road.

“All right.”  Dean spun around to the alphas and omegas left. “What Mary and I didn’t tell you was the amount we scented.  Which was why we gave ‘em that many arrows.  If each and every single of ‘em hit between the eyes, we’re home free.  If not?  Here’s part two of the plan.”

“Wait-” Sam tilted his head to the side. “You gave them like, over a _hundred_ arrows.”

Dean stared at his brother and slow-clapped.

“Yes,” Mary confirmed, trying to smile and keeping her voice even.  “Which is why there are multiple parts to this plan, dear.”

Jo’s jaw dropped. “You don’t think you should have _told them_ that before you sent them out?!  They’re gonna fuckin’ _freak_ when they keep coming and coming!”

“Then they'd be fuckin’ overwhelmed and shaky and not able to line up a goddamn shot!”  Dean came to his mom’s defense.  “At least this way, they’ll get around half of ‘em.  Hopefully more than half.  Charlie’s a good aim, and you said Hannah is, right?”

“Meg’s excellent, as well.”  Cas interjected. “Uriel isn’t bad himself.”

“Well, there you go.”  Dean ground his teeth at the mere mention of Meg.  “They get the silent jump.  And they’re safe and sound, no matter what.  While I’d normally ask the omegas,” he glanced at Jo and Anna, “to remain safely boarded up inside the cabin, I know that’s a negative.”

“Thank you for respecting us as humans.” Jo rolled her eyes.  “So what’s the plan?”

“Grab your weapon of choice!”  Mary dramatically dumped out a burlap bag of weapons onto the ground.  “We’re going to give it an hour.  See if we can hear bodies drop.  Then, we’re headed down to the docks.  We had a warm front come through these last few days.  The ice melted.”

The looks surrounding the scene were those of confusion, and Mary finished with, “We’re going to light a lantern.  Draw them away from the cabin, keep the wall intact.  It’ll be easier to take them out on the dock, push them into the water, let the current take them away.”

“Hah,” Anna snorted. “Hopefully, it’ll be more like twenty five, than over one hundred, right?”

“There’s my optimist.” Dean slung an arm around her.  “Let’s get to it!”


	6. Chapter Five

Mary had confided in Dean that since her shift, her hearing worked worlds better than before.  She was waiting.  Waiting for the first shot.

Thankfully, none of their watch batteries had died yet and they were keeping an eye on their timepieces as well as the forest.  No one had heard any rustling from outside and it was coming up on 5:30.  If everything went according to plan, the majority of the dead would be taken out before sunset and it was then the alpha and omegas would be able to silently make their way to the docks and prepare before they lit the lanterns.

While Mary had said an ‘hour later,’ she was more or less relying on her ears.  That was to put the others at peace with an ‘official’ next-step.

They were chatting in hushed voices because they didn’t want to do anything to put a dent into the plan.  To wreck it and draw fire too soon.

Becky was in the attic on look out in case a random zombie came over this way, and the sniper rifle had a silencer.  Bobby would be there to fire, if need be.  Or use the flare gun to tell everyone they were fucked and to try as a last ditch effort to lead the reanimated away.

Protecting the cabin was the whole point of this.

They were cracking jokes over the different, random shit in front of them, and Dean wouldn’t let John’s old pistol leave his hand.  It was impractical.  He knew that.  But it was sentimental.

He couldn’t help it.

Sam kept looking at him and his eyes told a million stories, but they were in the fond way rather than the traumatized way they should have been.  Maybe they were already getting hardened.  Getting desensitized.

Speaking of looking, Cas kept looking at Dean too.

The only move the angel (who forgot he was an angel) made, was quickly cut off by Mary.

She knelt down by both her sons and asked, “How you guys holding up?”

“Ready to kick some zombie ass,” Dean replied with a grim smirk.

“There’s my boys.”

They laughed, and she glanced over to shoot Cas a look neither boy could see.  It had to have been a look Dean never wanted to be on the receiving side of.

Most definitely, judging by the way he jerked his focus away.

“Mary!  Gotta question over here,” Ellen called, with as much volume as she dared.

The blonde hopped up just as quickly as she had knelt and headed right back over.

“Hey, can I see that?”  There was a little hesitation in Sam’s eyes, and even more in his body movements as he reached out his hand just barely for John’s gun.

“Hey, no problem, buddy.”

A giant smile spread across the younger Winchester’s face as he gently took the family heirloom, their hands brushing for the barest of seconds.

However, once the gun was in his hand, the empty one rushed out and clamped down on Dean’s wrists.  His entire body language changed, his jaw dropped, his skin paled and his eyes widened.  “Dean?!”

“Uh… Sammy?  You okay there?”

“I remember-”

\-------------

Charlie wondered why (but didn’t) she signed on for this.  She started off, sitting in the tree with alertness, her back straight, her arms ready, and her body rigid.  After a while, that was friggen exhausting.  She started relaxing, piece by piece.  First it was her arms.  Then, she hunched over, because her back was hurting, and she had to roll her neck for a while to get rid of some of that ache.

Of _course_ , her butt started going numb, next.

She groaned, and started resituating, using the tree as a back rest, and stretched out.

This was like a stake out.

And it was boring.

Like, super boring

She thought she’d even be more of an asset, because an omega had a better sniffer than a beta, and while there was hints of death and decay in the air it wasn’t anywhere in the direct vicinity.  She’d get the jump on this thing, no problemo.  Just… where the hell was it?

Maybe Meg’s bitchiness was calling it in.  Or maybe Uriel was battle-crying and distracting it.  Hannah was hot, maybe she was their type?  Who the hell knew.  She had been in this tree for, what, over an hour and-

_Fuck_!

She’d let her guard down with her internal monologue.

She shuffled around so quickly she knocked a quiver of arrows from where she’d set it from the tree and down to the solid ground.  The thud sparked attention, and when the group that had been aimlessly roaming before, now had a prerogative.  Even though Charlie was well out of reach, her heart was pounding a mile a minute the motherfucking arrows she’d just elbowed were the ones coupled with her favorite goddamn bow!

And what the flip?

This rando group?

This _wasn’t_ three stragglers, this was like, _thirty_!

_All right, Bradbury, cool your jets._

They hadn’t noticed her yet and she was still under the protection of blockers. All they noticed was the bag.  She took special care to loop the next quiver over her shoulder and silently draw the next arrow.  Charlie drew the bowstring back as she aimed for the limping corpse at the head of the pack - and let it fly.

She couldn’t cheer, but she wanted to - direct head shot!

He went down like a sack of potatoes, and the next few tripped over top of him.

Suddenly, this turned into a game.

She didn’t aim at the dead who would cause the most damage, and the zombies who were in the lesser states of decay - of those who would be able to move the quickest, who could cause the most harm.

Nope.

She was taking out the ones, in this group, who would create the biggest _pile up_.

‘Walker Traffic Accident.’

This was _fun_.

\----------------

Hannah had been at the helm the entire time they had been going through the horde on the expressway.  She had been in the front passenger seat, instructing when to slow down, when to swerve to the right and when to open fire.  Her close family (not by blood, but those who had taken her into their lives like family) had known she had done some work with the military overseas, but she had not allowed that piece of information slip to this new group.

It wasn’t as though she didn’t trust them, it was that she didn’t want to be held accountable for something going wrong.

She didn’t want them to put the pressure on her.  She wanted to be an _ally_ , not a leader.

Which was why she was extremely thankful when Mary and Dean Winchester had taken the reigns on this very mission.

That fact also raised her hackles.

Their thought process was strategic.  Smart.  They had experience.

There was more to them than a mother and child.

Hannah was beyond impressed.

However, if Hannah had her secrets, they were allowed theirs.

Hopefully, Gabriel hadn’t gabbed on her and ruined the plan, or else she was going to do much, much worse to him.  She was ready.  Not only had she brought the bows the betas had been armed with, she’d also managed to hide three guns (with silencers, naturally) on her person.  She was _more_ than ready.

She had grown fond of this group already and she was going to fight for them.

Once Hannah placed the weapons within a net Mary gave the betas to bring with them, and after directing Gabriel to tell the group a small untruth about her clumsiness, she secured her location and she waited until he was gone.  She made it a point to make sure people she didn’t trust 100% underestimated her.  Gabriel was one who knew the _true_ her, it wasn’t difficult to convince the alpha to fib to the group, since he couldn’t care less about lies rolling off his tongue.  He loved mischief and duplicity.  She could practically hear him skipping through the goddamn woods.  She took in her surroundings and got a good grasp on the tree.

The footing was a bit tricky since it was a pine, and the higher up, the slimmer the extending branches became, so she had to work to squeeze it between her legs.  But, it was old.  And it was tall.  But for as tall as it grew, her determination grew just as much.

Once she reached a natural snap in the tree, more than likely from a storm brought on by mother nature, she pulled out a pair of binoculars she’d stuffed away between her breasts.  She yanked them out, latching the hell out of the trunk with her inner thighs and looked out.

She had to tell herself to remain calm.

Her training told her as much.

The majority of her view was distorted by the heavy foliage and landscape, but there was movement _everywhere_.  But no wind.  Not even a slight _breeze_.

Taking into account both Mary and Dean’s suspicious training, and what they were capable of, she was right to question their information.

Which made Hannah correct to bring more ammunition.

She tried to swing the binoculars around to get as much for a 360 aerial view as she could, and it gave her a little piece of mind to know they weren’t on top of the group yet.  However, she did need to climb down and calm her pounding heartbeat from the sight while she did it.  She had a lot to prepare for.  She’d hate herself if she did anything less than perfect on this mission.

\---------------  
  
Meg was lazily leaning back against the tree, one of her legs swinging, annoyed about how the ‘send off’ with Castiel had gone.  
  
She had gone out of her way to tease him, to shove him up against ‘their tree’ and jam her hand down the front of his pants, aiming for a quickie.  Not _only_ had he protested her hand, he’d protested her _mouth_ , telling her things like, “This isn’t the time,” and “Meg, we’re in a very serious situation.”  What infuriated her more was that she couldn’t even get him half-hard.  
  
He actually put up a struggle.  
  
For the first time.  Ever.  Hell, she’d given him a handjob in the back of a _cop car_ , once, and he was all about it, but now she couldn’t even jack him off in the middle of the woods?  
  
She knew it had something to do with the fucking omega.  Which was why she’d tried to suck a mark on his neck, but he’d even shoved her away before she could get that far.  Meg was livid, to say the least.  
  
When she saw movement below her, and the groans of the stumbling undead, she looked upon them with curiosity.  
  
On the way to their promised safe haven, before this piece of shit male omega had come barreling into their lives, she had been one of the top shooters taking out zombie after zombie on the drive in.  Because she was fighting for a place where she and her alpha could actually make it out alive.  Somewhere they could be together.  
  
Meg _knew_ Castiel was a fighter, and there was _no way_ he’d die in his horde.  
  
The omega?  Was just _that_.  Probably thought he was a tough guy, making up for the fact that he was a knot-hungry little bitch by going over the top and ordering them around.  
  
So Meg drew her bow and fired shots at random, just to get rid of the ammo.  
  
She probably took down ten or so, in the sea-like horde, but the more heading for that cabin?  
  
The better the chance that fucking omega would die in battle.  
  
She laughed to herself, safely up in her tree, and watched the undead stumble past her on the way to the others.  
  
\---------------

Dean didn’t ask questions because he knew from that look in Sam’s eyes.  His own hand reached out and clamped over his brother’s hand and he jumped to his feet, hauling Sam after him.  The younger brother was too stunned to think, so he allowed himself to be yanked into the cabin.  Although there may have been some confused looks, this wasn’t the time, and Dean obviously didn’t give a flying fuck.

Everyone was outside, gathering ammo and waiting for the time to move, so they had the inside of the cabin to themselves.  Dean lead them to the guest bedroom where the two of them had been staying and quietly shut the door.

Sam stumbled back and hit the bed, his eyes wide as they looked at his older brother with a million questions.

“ _Dean_ , I, holy _fuck_ , I-”

“God, I wish this could have come at a better time I really do-”

He was abruptly cut off, as Sam surged forward and enveloped him in his arms.  “You found me in the void, you _saved me_ -”

“Hey, _we_ saved a lot of people, dude.”

“You always asked me when we were kids about it… you remembered, this whole time?”  He was baffled.

“Yeah,” Dean said as he patted his brother’s back. “But, it’s finally getting better now.  You remember, Mary remembers-”

“Mary!”

“Shh!” The omega admonished, “The night it all went to shit… I woulda been a mess, but I held it together because she was the glue, Sam.  Did you know she was a hunter in her last life?  I was too.  We put our heads together, and she’s the only reason _I_ could get through this thing, _we_ could get through this!  The reason I am getting through this thing, and now with you?” Dean couldn’t stop smiling.  “ _Nothin_ ’ we can’t handle.  We made it through the void. This is easy as cake.”

“Oh my god, and you’ve got your mate!”

The gut-wrenching silence propelled Sam forward in confusion. “Cas is the angel, right?  I mean, even without the grace, I recognize him, I -”

“Yeah.  He recognizes me as his mate, too.  We made out, said he was happy to find me, but I guess engagement overrules true mate these days?  So he doesn’t seem to care that much about _that_ detail-”

The alpha inside Sam was beginning to glow red, he could see it as his pupils began to dilate and Dean had to lunge forward to grab Sam’s shoulders and shake him.

“Stop!  Stop _now_!”

“How the fuck can you be all right with this?!”

“I’m _not_ alright with this!”

“How can Mary-”

“Mary doesn’t know!”

“Dean, do you _know_ how fucked-”

“I haven’t, I _can’t_ -”

Before Dean let himself completely breakdown, he took in a deep breath.  “Sam.  There’s literally over a hundred of the dead coming closer each second out there, all right?  Mary knows because she can shift.” An easy smile actually graced his features, thinking about that fact alone. “And if we make it outta here alive, shifting is something that gives me hope, that’ll make me happier than some sonuvabitch mate who isn’t worth it.  Shifting, and finding a family is so important that we found each other again, against all odds, not just on the void, but on Earth as well.  Just drop that piece of shit because we need to bring the fight to those who’re comin’ at us hungry and rabid, yeah?”

Each and every one of Dean’s words seemed to bring Sam down a peg, but he was still huffing a little.

There wasn’t a doubt in Dean’s mind that he was the proud big brother of an easy little fuck shifter, right here.  He’d have no problem, especially after this alpha display, with finding his wolf.

Then his eyes lit up. “Does Jo know?  Or Charlie?”

“Nah, it’s just us.  We gotta keep it quiet.”

“You gonna be mad if I accidentally knock Cas off the dock?”

“I’ll get back to you on that one.” He winked because he wasn’t even sure of the answer himself.  “I’m the big brother.  I’m supposed to be makin’ those threats!”

Sam easily rolled his eyes. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Their brotherly moment was ruined by Mary’s voice whispering into Dean’s ear, “It’s time to go.”

While Dean nearly jumped up, into action, instead he pulled his mother closer and hissed back, “Mary, Sam remembered!”

Her eyes widened as well as her smile. “Sam!  You were there when I met Dean!”

He reached out and embraced her for the first time as _also_ kindred soul, something even more than a mother, while Dean gave them a pat on the back and whispered to Mary, “You can tell both of us the truth, what did you hear out there?”

“Bodies are dropping, Meg and Uriel have probably gotten around ten each.  Charlie’s over twenty but somehow ran out of ammo early on.  Hannah,” her eyes widened, looking between the two of them with awe, “Do you know where she came from?  She has a story, and when we make it out of this, we’ve gotta figure it out.  She’s taken down those three totals combined and _more_!”

“ _Hannah_?”  Sam echoed in disbelief, and they slowly walked out of the room.  “Okay, so how many left are we talking?”

“Thirty?  Forty?  I’d say Miss Hannah could take the rest out by herself, no prob.”

“There’s something you’re not telling us.”

“They’ve changed their direction, and I’m not sure why, but they’re heading for the cabin-”

“Shit!”

“What, Sam?!”

“You taught me, Dean!  Zombie 101!  Bobby‘s teaching Becky about the fuckin‘ sniper rifle!”

All three sets of eyes flew to the lit staircase in the hallway.

Which meant it was _also_ visible from the attic window.  Which now had a bright light, like a shining beacon in the beginnings of the setting sun.

“Oh, _fuck_ , no!”

“Hasn’t _anyone_ read the Zombie Survival Guide?!”

\-------------

They had to put their plan into action, stat.

Sam had the longest legs and he’d been the previous person to fuck this all up, so he took the stairs two by two to flick off the gas lamp and run back down without so much as a "dumb-asses!”

After they doused themselves in blockers, (bathed in them, really) everyone climbed over the wall, except for Ellen and Jo, who stayed behind to fortify the base.  They climbed trees outside the walls as a distraction, so there was no reason for the dead to want in.  They also had a clear view of the river and could try and stop some wandering down before they even got to their friends at the docks.  Jo and Ellen had the walls and trails to the docks covered. Becky and Bobby had everything else.

It was a rough and narrow dirt trail all the way down - Anna had to hold in a yip as she lost her footing at one point.  It was hard to be silent and get into position for their plan to begin with all this ammo and how steep the path was, let alone putting it into action _this quickly_.  The river wasn’t made for yachts or a nice speedboat.  It was made for kayaks and canoeing - for enjoying nature, drinking a beer, and fishing.  The dock reflected that.  It was hand-built. Wooden planks with slim negative space in between each slab that, if you weren’t careful, you could easily twist your ankle on.

The dock itself reached out to be around twenty-four foot by six foot wide and it was not looking as promising as they had hoped, given the circumstances.  Sure, when they had made their original run and it was just a couple of them, it had seemed like a _great_ idea but now there was a party of forty joining for a not-dinner?

Now that they were all down here… it felt like an claustrophobic alleyway, and there were too many of them.  Thank God they’d made the last minute choice to leave Jo and Ellen behind.  They would have been baggage.  

This was their best bet:

Three old souls with multiple lives of knowledge, two alphas, and an omega who had many vouching for her as the most badass omega they’d ever known.

They had to think on their feet, but this was good.  So far, they’d played their cards right.

While the banks were still frosty, underneath that was mud and who knew when it would give way under the steps.

Before they lit the lanterns and led the dead right to them, Mary and Dean had to hustle and think on their toes.

“Who’s best hand-to-hand?”  Dean demanded.

“Black-belt,” Sam said, at the same time Cas admitted, “Bar fights.”

“You two take the swords and the dock, slice and dice, push ‘em in the water.”  Dean ordered, there was no time to doubt them.

He didn’t even notice the scrutinizing, malicious glare Sam gave Cas as he took the (now sharpened) machete, and Cas took some random (razor edged) katana they found in Rufus’ basement and walked onto the dock

“Most stealthy and best shot?”  Mary looked to the remainders,  then added with minimal sass, “Besides me?”

“Will you let me join you?”  The redhead stepped forward with a sincere inquiry - despite the urgent conditions.

“I’d love you to, sweetheart.” Mary grabbed Anna’s hand and squeezed. “We’ll stay hidden, kneeling on either side of the ferns, towards the top.  Our guns have silencers on them.  We’ll try to take as many out as we can before they get to the docks.  But we _need_ to stay out of sight.  It’s imperative.  Make sure you reload your weapon when none of the dead are close enough to hear you.  Even if you have to wait, something ridiculous, like a half hour.  We _cannot_ be discovered.  The boys can handle themselves.”

“I understand.”  Anna nodded, as she took the gun, as well as all the clips, walked behind Mary and mirrored her position a little up the hill, as well as to the other side of the trail.

Anna listened to hear what was going on with the rest of the crew as well as finding a flat rock and spread out her ammunition in a way that would be easy to grab when she reloaded a clip.  She broke off a single branch of a fern obstructing her view from up the hill and waited.  She could see Mary across from her, which she was thankful for, but she was in such deep hiding, she couldn’t see the boys.

But she had hope.  She had so much hope - she never thought she’d find herself, not only in the position of the world ending, but with such a group of intelligent, genuine people.  If anyone was going to pull it off, it was going to be them.

She could hear Gabriel complain from down the hill, “Uh, so what’s going on with _us_ , Deano?”

The omega cracked a wide grin, “Well, interesting it turned out that way. We, sir, are the _instigators_.”

“Come again?  Wait, you’re an omega, you can’t.  Oh, I made a funny.”  He snickered to himself, slapping his thigh.

“My point exactly,” Dean rolled his eyes.  “See what I mean?  We’re gonna be at the edge of the dock, and keep their attention, and shoot ‘em as they come down, if they can't see the lantern or it isn’t enough to draw ‘em in.”

“Wait…” The alpha looked confused.

Which Dean found ridiculous.

“Okay.  Lemme spell this out for you.  The beta’s bows were silent.  Anna and my mom’s weapons have silencers.  Swords ain’t makin’ any sounds and lanterns ain’t singin’ any songs.  So that’s up to _us_.”

“Oo!  I like this game!”  Gabriel’s face was simply alight with glee.

“I don’t.” Sam’s face visibly paled. “ _You two_ assholes are going to be behind us shooting at objects in front of us?!”

“It’s simple trigonometry, Sasquatch. They’re high on the hill, we aim higher than your head.  Although, you _are_ ridiculously tall.  I may take a little off the top, but it looks like you could use a haircut anyway.  Two birds, one zombie.”  Gabriel shrugged, with a shit-eating grin.

“This is a _terrible_ idea.”

“I’ll just… fire behind you, Sammy,” Dean couldn’t help the smile on his face from the joke Gabriel made.  The alpha was kind of hilarious, actually.

“Ready, team?”

The silence was as good of an answer as any.

He leaned down, at the very front of the dock, and lit the lantern at the edge of the plank.  It was mostly a sign for Bobby, Becky, Jo and Ellen to know it was all beginning.  After all, if it started with gunshots and screaming, they may have taken that as a bad sign.  When Gabriel and Dean walked to their spots behind Sam and Cas, Dean admitted to shoulder checking the latter maybe, possibly, _definitely_ on purpose.

Everyone was ready, the sun was still on their side, and it looked like a showdown in an old Western film.  So Dean couldn’t help himself.

“This Earth ain’t big enough fer the two’a us!”

And fired a shot off into the sky.

\--------------

Hannah startled up from her position in the pine at the shot fired in the distance.  She instantly made a mental map in her head from where she was in relation to the cabin, and where the noise came from.  The river.  Or more specifically, the dock.  Yes, a second part had been put into place.

She took stock at the pile of bodies around her, as well as the ammunition she had left.

It had been around ten minutes since she’d taken out her last target, which she found strange.

So, up she climbed again.

Once she reached her vantage point and looked out, she realized all the remaining dead were migrating directly to the cabin, but now, slowly, were veering towards the docks.

But _why_?

However, the even more curious part was _how_ did the group know of the impending attack?

Unless they had a spy, watching the activity, the cabin was too far a distance to see what she could see.

She found herself surveying her own surroundings and decided, even though she had been ordered to sit tight, she would be much more of an asset to them out of this tree.  Unless they really did have a spy, did they know how many of the dead they were leading to the docks?  Did they know how many were really out here?  It didn’t matter how many she had taken out, it may have been helpful, but if this group wasn’t as trained as she was, this was about to be a slaughter.

Hannah knew she had the ammunition to get back to the cabin.

She knew there were more firearms there.

She needed to speak with Bobby.

\--------------

“What is this?  The Wild Wild West, Will Smith?!”  Gabriel snapped, even though it had worked.

The dead were stumbling towards them.

Both Sam and Cas backed up on the bridge, because even when the team had all their senses and equilibrium in check, _they_ had a hard time scaling it.  With these fuckers, it would be an avalanche.  Which they hoped for.  Because then, getting up out of the pile, one at a time, it would be an easy line, and then toss into the river.

Dean and Gabriel planted their feet shoulder width apart, knees bent and loose as they looked down the barrels with concentration.  Shot after shot was fired, and though it was from a distance and some kicked up dust from the loose dirt, a good chunk of their targets pushed the freaks back.  There were new and old corpses.  Some still had blood left in them, but when bullets hit other bodies, only rotted deadness of blue-grey bone exploded into powder.

Gabe was so close to firing off a headshot at this distance, but it turned into a rain-shower of teeth and a tongue holding on by a single tendon.

The ones who were really getting the headshots were Anna and Mary.

You could tell by the animated corpses rocking inward towards the haphazard line and collapsing like marionettes with their strings cut.

Those were the _real_ downpours.

Even from the end of the dock, Dean had never witnessed so many different shades of red in his life.  Well, some couldn’t even _begin_ to be considered red.  Who knew there were so many shades of _postmortem_.

There were one or two that bled shades of fresh crimson - the rest were redundant ashy hues of decay, poisoned looking steel, brick agony, fermented maroon, and even a grotesque black.  Who knew if what they ate was tainting their veins or the disease was catching up with them - filling the rancid, stagnant life force with more putrid sickness.

At the top of the slope, there was the back and forth waves of the ocean - Anna would put a bullet through a decaying man in a polo’s _left_ temple, sending him toppling one way.  But then, Mary would send a woman in her Sunday’s best spinning around from a cranial shot on the _right_.  Rinse and repeat. That was, until the whole group would become entangled, woven like a basket, tied up with a nice bow of innards and toppled down the hill.

Once they fought to get free, only half would rise up again.

The two alphas were in their defensive positions, armed and ready.

The bridge was narrow, but it still accommodated the two alphas and the walking corpses weren’t smart enough to swarm it.  Hell, one or two had already tripped past the bank and into the mucky water below before they even reached the alphas in the middle of the bridge.  Sam immediately wound up stabbing the machete clean through some middle aged rotting head and kneed the limp body into the water, letting the current do the rest of the work.

Dean watched as Castiel decapitated two at a time and kicked remaining parts into the river.  He didn’t want to admit it, but he was _impressed_.  With both his mate ( _fuck_ , not mate, he _needed_ to get that out of his head) _and_ his brother.

The hunter in him fucking _hated_ the angel, because he was getting distracted.

He was supposed to be counting, but he’d lost track of the number.

He couldn’t start again.

So, instead, he kept shooting.

He kept shooting every single one of those fuckers, trying to trip them up, slow them down, and take them out as best as he could.  One by one.

\-------------

Hannah only had to take out five walking corpses as she returned to home base.  She easily hopped the fence and climbed the stairs to the cabin.

Bobby was in her face instantaneously. “The _hell_ are you doin’ here, girl?!”

She explained by whipping out a pair of binoculars. “My path was clear.  And I know something your little gang down there doesn’t, sir.”

“The hell’re-”

“I was watching the river.” She never showed an ounce of fear in the face of the man.  “There’s a dam up further downstream.  Which the dead are adding to.  Soon, it will slow down the current.  And, I’ve noticed not all of the wounds are fatalities.  You’re hoping to sweep them away, to solve the problem.  You’re merely delaying it.”

“Balls!”  He cursed and kicked at the ground. “Damn beavers!  Musta come up in the last coupl’a years!  Can I see it through the scope?”

“Yes,” Hannah nodded a confirmation.

“Becky, move yer ass!”

The woman had already scampered out of the way, shaking like a leaf because she hated witnessing confrontations.

Bobby peered through the viewfinder, while Hannah directed. “It’s south, right before the bend, you can barely see it.”

“Shit!  You can sure see ‘em comin’ back up and loopin’ right around!”  He jerked away with his teeth gritted.  “What do we do?”

“I need to ask you an honest question, Bobby.  Becky,” she looked over to the woman, “This is in confidence.”

Just like that, Becky ran out of the room.

This piqued Bobby’s interest.

“There’s someone in this group you’re not telling me about.  Someone who knew there was well over a hundred of the dead.  We weren’t simply given that arsenal in room for error.  And why did they prepare the second part of their mission?  How did they know the dead were heading for the cabin, and knew, just in time, to act and change their path?  Why would a mother and son omega know how to lead so strategically?  Do they have a spy?  What’s the puzzle piece in this I’m unaware of?”  She continued stepping closer and closer to Bobby with each word.  “I’ll volunteer the information that I was Special Ops in the Military.  You brought them here.  You know them best.  You owe me this information.”

With a scoff and a wry grin, Bobby refused to stand down.  “Ya wouldn’t believe me, even if I told ya, sister.”

“Try me.”  And for a beta, she sounded pretty damn ferocious.

“Ain’t got nothin’ to do with spies, puzzles or information.  Yer readin’ the wrong book.  Got something to do with history.”

She raised an eyebrow.  “Excuse me?”

With a huff of laughter and a cross of his arms, he asked casually, “What’da you know ’bout past lives and reincarnation?  Packs, mates ‘n shifters?”


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes on this chapter are my own. Happy Halloween, loves!

Dean had no idea what happened, but it happened very suddenly.  A group of three broke off, dragging their rotten limbs away from the main horde tumbling down hill and veered left.

Straight to where Anna was hiding in the foliage.

“Fuck!  Gabe!  Some are headed to Anna!”

“Shit, Sam!   _Duck_!”

There was no telling Gabe twice, but Sam was caught off guard, already in the midst of a grappling match with two of the dead.

It was the first wrench in the system of their flawless plan.  Mary and Anna were in lower positions on the slope than their safe firing range was because of the two men in front of them, and there was no way they could just dodge around the two alphas and risk shooting them right in the head.  Sam and Cas' movements were unpredictable in the heat of their melee combat.  This _should_ have been easy - just a couple pops, Anna reloads, finishes the threat and she was back to the game.

Of course, it _wasn’t_.

Gabe and Dean effectively took out the rotting corpses staggering towards Anna to give her the time she needed and she began firing again.  Thank God that was solved.

But in the process of Sam ducking, he took out one of the dead he was fighting against… as well as Cas.

The moment in time stood still.

Dean was too busy locked in the zone, making sure Anna was all right.  No one even realize while Sam was following the order to duck, and took the zombie down, it caused a domino effect.  
  
Which led to Cas getting knocked to the side with the edge of his shoe caught in one of the spaces between the planks in the dock.  He was flailing to catch his balance, which proved impossible -  
  
\- And he was sent tumbling backwards.

All Dean saw was Anna safe, Sam stand up and scream, “Cas!” then a splash in the river.

“What?!” Dean whipped his focus down towards the strong current to see the man struggling to stay above water and his instincts took over.

He dove after him without a second thought.

\---------------

Hannah was staring very blankly at Bobby, trying not to give away any of her inner monologue because she didn’t want to influence what he told her.  She wanted the uncensored version.  So there was only one thing she could think to say.

“I’m listening.”

“Alphas, betas, and omegas.  Pack dynamics, right?   _Wolf pack_ dynamics.  ‘S where we came from.  Some of us are still in-tuned with it.  And we happen to have some right here with us.”

“Shifters.”  She brought up the resonating word from his last statement.  “We have a shifter in the group who…?”

“Has heightened senses like their wolf counterpart.  Scent, sight, hearing, you name it.  And, just’ta be clear, the ability to shift.”

She crossed her arms, because from a logical standpoint it would make sense, given the scenario she had witnessed.  All of her questions could be answered by the old alpha’s admission.  Ignoring the part that it was complete _insanity_.

“I think all’a us can shift, we just forgot how.  Or don’t wanna believe.”  Bobby adjusted his hat.  “But I think these ‘r the days we need to do it to stay alive.”

“Say I believe you.”  She tilted her head to the side.  “Why aren’t the ‘shifters’ out there, tearing these zombies apart?”

“’Cause people’ll be just as afraid of the wolves as the zombies.  It takes time to believe.  They need to remember.”

“Remember what?”

“You‘ll know what, in time.”  Bobby gave her an intense stare, that was borderline foreboding.

“Why are you telling me all this?”

“Because we’re being honest.  Honesty's the first step towards trust.  And I think yer one’a the good ones.  Yer smart.  You’ve gotta good head on your shoulders.  And I’ve gotta feelin’ you’ll know the truth sooner than those other idjits.”

“Then may you tell me who these shifters are?”  She didn’t want to sound too eager but a bit of it leaked into her voice.

“Only if you can keep a secret.”

She nodded earnestly.  “I promise.”

“Mary’s one-a ‘em.  I’m the other,” Bobby said in a hushed voice.  “Somethin’ tells me Sam ain’t gonna have a single problem when he tries.  Just hasn’t gotten a chance to yet.  But now you know, remember - the wolves‘re on _our_ side, don’t fear ‘em.”

“All right,” she took a deep breath, and she couldn’t believe she was asking this.  “Say I were to believe you.  I’m an excellent shot.  I could stay here with Becky and you could, shift?  Is that the proper word?”

Bobby actually laughed at the perplexed expression on Hannah’s face, “Yes, it is, darlin’.”

“Could you shift and take care of the dam?  You’ll have the strength as the wolf.  The others don’t know, and there’s no way they’re going to be able to pull this off.  They’ll run out of steam, the fatigue, the constant loop... they‘ll go on without the knowledge and their ignorance-”

“You know what I think, Hannah?” Bobby leaned in close.

“What?”  She blinked with wide eyes.

“I think you believe.”

She offered a small smile and a blush.

“I’ll send Becky back up and go save those damn idjits.”

\--------------

Dean was a _helluva good_ swimmer.  But the fact that it was late February in fucking Montana with a rushing current made him feel like a toddle without his floaties.  Not to mention the fact that he had his alpha to save.  This would have been much, much easier as his wolf - with his thick coat and muscled limbs.  But now wasn’t the time for this.  Now, he was swimming to the last place he’d spotted the man.

He could see Cas’ head breaking the water and fighting against it just as hard as he was.  Thank God, at least the alpha could swim.  That was a step in the right direction.

The air was knocked out of his lungs as the re-dead body of a zombie crashed into him and sent him swirling, and for a second he couldn’t figure out which way was up.  Fuck!

His limbs were growing heavy and locking up from the icy temperatures,  but he could see Castiel reaching out to him.  He was so close, _so_ friggin _close_.

Dean kicked his legs as hard as he could, the current helping him this time, and the instant he grabbed the Cas' wrist he looked around.

There was no way in hell they could go back to the other side.  It was still teeming with the dead, so they were gonna have to try their luck with the other bank.

It was unscouted.  It was the unknown.

But over on the side where the cabin was?

It was crawling with corpses.

And it was too dark now, without the aid of the lantern and the moon in the clearing, to see wherever they washed up.  Where they were _fighting_ may have been safe with the protection of their comrades, but wherever the current took them?   That was a no go.

Castiel gave him a confused express when Dean began pulling him towards the other side of the river, but he swam, none the less.

Once the water was shallow enough for their feet to touch, Dean raised one finger over his lips for Cas to remain silent.

As slowly as they could, keeping the lapping sounds of the water against their legs to a minimum, they made their way to dry land and kept their ears open.  They could hear the gunshots across the river still going strong from Gabriel's firearm and night was officially upon them.  Dean had no idea if being cloaked in darkness worked in their favor or not.  Hopefully the river hadn't washed away the blockers, but even if it had, they were covered in a new kind of scent camouflage - blood and gore.

The omega didn’t remember from when he was a kid what was on this side of the river for certain.  For some reason, he thought he recalled this was a random person's property who rented it out for fowl hunters to use, but no one actually _lived_ here.

Once Dean was satisfied there weren’t any impending threats or uninvited guests, he ungracefully collapsed to his ass and went to work catching his breath.  He’d most definitely been holding it in an attempt to stay quiet to listen for cracking branches and rustling brush and thankfully, Cas had too.  Because he was instantly following suit.

“Dude!”  Dean exclaimed as loudly as he dared, looking down to the alpha’s left hand, “Nice work.”

“I didn’t know where I’d end up,” he lifted the katana weakly.  “I refused to be helpless.  Although,” he snorted, “it _did_ impede my swimming quite a bit.  So, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

There was a silence Dean had no idea how to fill.  So he just word-vomited.

“I don’t know what to do now.  If we walk along the bank upstream, taking the current into account and try to cross over swimming in a diagonal, we’re gonna be putting them in danger when they try to get us out of the water.  But if we stay here, they lose two people fighting for them.” Dean’s voice escalated in anxiety the more the spoke and he ran a hand through his damp hair.  “Fuck!”

Cas reached out to take his hand so he’d stop fidgeting.

And for some stupid fucking reason, it calmed him a little.  And he hated it.

“You know the area better than anyone.   _Think_ , Dean,” the alpha urged, now cupping the omega's hand with both of his own.  “Is there a bridge anywhere?  Maybe a shallow spot in the river we’ll be able to cross by simply walking?  Anything like that?”

He searching his brain for something, _anything._   There was a trail about four miles up, but that wasn’t going to work - it was too far, they’d _never_ make it to the one place this time of year, that could be frozen over.  That was the Scamper's Pass where the river splits upstream. He knew closer there was a place with small boats for the lake...but you have to get the key and Rufus always arranged that beforehand if they wanted to go out fishing.  Maybe if Dean could pick the lock... _no_ , they were covered and stowed away, waiting for spring -

His heart was racing - he was hyperventilating - because, _goddammit_ , he couldn‘t fucking think of _anything_ because there _wasn‘t anything_!

“God, I don’t know, shit.  I put together this whole plan and it was supposed to fucking work, and now _I_ was the one who threw it all away because-”

Dean was not expecting two warm hands against his clammy and stumbled cheeks, and slightly chapped lips against his own.  His eyes were wide as he took in the long eyelashes fluttered shut directly in front of him, and much too relaxed.  And that damn scent?  Slowly but surely, made Dean calm down too.

He even closed his eyes.

The omega was fucking miserable.  Covered in freezing, river-of-death and blood-soaked clothes, with no idea if his family was safe, if _he_ was going to live...but the alpha in front of him was trying to _console_ him.  His _mate_ was trying to console him.  And Jesus fucking Christ, if there was a time he needed it, he needed it now.

So he let Cas kiss him.

Because every other option ended with him literally dying or coming very, very close.

The alpha’s lips were hesitant to move, but Dean opened his mouth to give him permission because he didn’t know what else to do.  He’d give Cas the reigns - because God knows he was sick of having the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Everything was so sweet - so tender.  The alpha shifted his hands, so one was cradling the back of Dean’s neck and the other was still caressing his face.  Dean needed something to hold onto, something to tell him all this was real - so he reached out to grab one of Cas’ wrists and his shoulder.  He needed to feel grounded, he needed to feel alive.

Up until now, all Dean had felt was like he was trying to _avoid_ death.  He wasn't  _living_.

This was only his second encounter with Cas.  With his mate.  And this was what he _knew_ he had to live for.

Which made it hurt so fucking much that he didn’t have it.  Not really.

So he said fuck it, and took it up a notch - half out of need, half out of frustration.

He didn’t change anything about what they had going on, he simply added the fact that one of his leg kicked over top Cas’ lap and he was straddling him.  The alpha didn’t seem to mind at all.  And to be totally honest?  It wasn’t in a sexual way.  Dean just wanted to be part of it.  He wanted to make a move, to make Cas realize he wanted to fight for him.

The alpha licked inside his mouth, which Dean eagerly responded to in turn, and wrapped both his arms around Cas’ neck.  Dean needed to pull him closer and run his hands through his hair.  He could feel Cas smile and unwind his own arms to rub circles along Dean’s back and work out some of the tension.  What started as trying to comfort him, _continued_ as comforting him - it never turned into a seduction or trying to get in his pants.  Cas knew what Dean _needed_ not what he wanted.  Which was what made a mate, a mate.

Which made them perfect, and actually confirmed in Dean's mind that they _were_ soulmates.  Up until now, he'd been hoping his stupid heart was aching for other reasons, but in this moment...he _understood_.  Everything clicked, the proverbial light bulb flickered on and he felt it on a bone-deep level.  It was something so compelling and honest there weren't even words.

Which made Dean two second away from pulling them apart and demanding what the fuck was going on with Meg.

Except, it didn’t happen that way.  Mostly because Cas began working on a knot between Dean‘s shoulder blades, while sucking on Dean’s bottom lip and all the omega could do was moan.  Which happened to do all kinds of things to Cas he hadn’t planned on doing.  Dean couldn’t help it.  He double over and began sucking a light mark into Cas’ throat, which earned him a breathy noise from deep in Cas’ chest.  All the omega could think of was _taking_ what belonged to him… he was so close - he could do it right now, it would be _so easy_ to simply sink his teeth in and…

The gunshots stopped.

Dean jumped off Cas in record time, which confused the alpha but Dean had to remember Cas was a product of _this_ day and age.  A product of a peaceful and an unassuming environment.  He wouldn’t notice these tiny nuances of war.

“Dean?”  The alpha had to clear his throat before speaking.

“Shh-” he turned around to see Cas slightly flushed and, oh _God_ , that was beautiful.

But that wasn’t what he was focused on right now.  “No more gun shots.  But no flare gun either.”

Time stopped as they watched and waited.  After the first three minutes, Cas walked up alongside him and took the omega’s hand into his own.

Dean let him.  It felt right, it felt comfortable and it soothed his racing heart as the minutes dragged on.

They waited, together, on bated breath.

It had to have been at least ten minutes, but Dean _refused_ to get his hopes up.  He'd done that in his past life and had been met with disappointment and heartache, losing comrades in the Men of Letters family - he'd learned optimism was a stronger enemy than any creature that went bump in the night.  If that thought alone didn't make him damaged, Dean didn't know what would.

Ten minutes, though?

A huge grin spread across his face as he turned to Cas, “We won!  We did it!”

The giant smile was returned and Dean wasn’t expecting to be pulled into a kiss but he didn’t mind it.  “It’s because of _you_ , Dean.  Without you and your plan, we’d all be dead.”

He knew he was blushing, but he didn’t care.  So instead he said, “Shut up,” and kissed the alpha again.

\--------------

When everyone rushed back to camp, Hannah was ready with news.  The group was flustered, covered from head to toe with blood, and had a million questions on their lips.  So the beta knew she had to deliver information promptly.

She stood on the porch and before anyone could say anything, shouted, “Castiel and Dean are alive!”

Nearly all of them took a deep sigh of relief (Mary, a fake one, since she could hear and scent the two, as Hannah now knew), before she continued, “I searched through the sniper's viewfinder, as well as binoculars and there aren’t anymore of the dead roaming around.  We should continue to be vigilant, though.  You may go get Meg, Uriel and Charlie from their posts now.”

“I’m on my way!”  Gabriel announced, “Anna, you wanna come too and we’ll scoop up Meggie on the path?”

She rolled her eyes but confirmed, “Yeah, I’ve been doing a lot of adrenaline-rushed crouching, it’ll be good to stretch my legs,” and the two took off over the fence again.

“Hannah…” it was Sam who raised an eyebrow, “Why are you here and where is Bobby?”

She smirked a little, “I confiscated the pair of binoculars I mentioned and noticed the horde changed direction.  I thought I could be more use here.  And Bobby,” she paused, and noticed not many people were even paying attention, so she flagged him over to where he immediately followed.  “I told Bobby there was a beaver dam that was catching a lot of the bodies downstream, and the ones that weren’t fatalities were getting back up.”

Sam’s eyes widened and she grabbed his hand to led him further away from the group, taking every precaution to get away from prying ears.  “He let me into your circle of trust.  And don’t worry, I don’t even know if I believe, so why would I tell anyone, right?  Bobby went to take care of it, himself.”

Sam was slow to take in the information, but then blurted out.  “Bobby remembers?!  He can shift?”

The beta was caught off guard and fell back a step.  “Yes?  And yes.  I assumed you knew.”

“Just told me this evening,” Mary wandered up to the group, clearly eavesdropping.  “He can be such an ass.  Sam, you should play it up, pretend you don’t know.”

“I don’t wish to be caught in the middle!”  She quickly raised her hands in front of her, “I merely wished for information, not-”

“To be part of the cool kid’s club?”

“Not at all.  But...there is something I thought I should mention, since I’ve been lured into said club.  Especially before Meg gets back,” she grumbled under her breath.

“Alright, I’m listening.”  Mary crossed her arms, entire demeanor changing.

“It was good _I_ was looking for Dean and Castiel rather than Becky.  I know about discretion, while Becky may spread this information around…”  Her voice was a little more than awkward.

“Oh, _God_ , with a disclaimer like this?” Sam wiped a hand down the front of his face.

“I believe Castiel is cheating on Meg with Dean,” Hannah rushed out all at once.

It got mixed responses.

While Mary said, “That’s wonderful!” Sam spat out, “He’s _still_ fucking with Dean?”

Hannah looked horrified, but the Winchesters exchanged confused looks between the two of them.

“First off,” Sam began, addressing Hannah, “I know you probably think we’re terrible people, but we’re _not_.  Cas and Dean are true mates.  Real life _soulmates_.  They both recognized it the day they met, said how happy they were to find each other.  Making out, romance, fireworks, the whole nine.  Dean has literally been searching for Cas his _entire life._   And you know what Cas does?  He went back to sleep with Meg that same night.  Doesn’t even tell her about it.  Pretends Dean doesn’t exist.”

Hannah’s hand flies to her mouth, and Mary’s eyes go red, “No one told me about _that_.”

“Mom!”  Sam whines, like he’s a teenager all over again, “Because you can _literally_ rip someone’s throat out with your teeth!”

“As I should!”  She growls.

“Oh my gosh,” Hannah is baffled, “I am so sorry.  I had no idea all these factors were in play.  I wouldn’t know what to do about it either.  I didn’t watch them for very long, because I was upset about adultery - but you’re both correct, mates trump anything else.”  She paused for a moment, “Castiel is a good man.  As is Dean.  Why hasn’t he broken things off with Meg?”

“You know him better than us,” Sam had to do the talking, because Mary was still vibrating with fury.  “Maybe you could speak with him?  Before my mom turns him into a chew toy?”

“All these things I’ve learned today are staggering.”  She laughed and it actually held some ironic, dry humor.  “I’m glad to know people like you.  It’s refreshing, and I feel more confident in my own survival rate.”

“Glad we can do that for you.  Where’s Bobby, speaking of?”

“I believe he’s putting his clothes back on in the basement.  What’s the plan to retrieve Castiel and Dean?”  Hannah inquired.  “Uriel, Charlie and Meg will be here shortly.”

“If Cas knew what the fuck was what, I’d say we could wolf out and hop over, but he’s not on that level yet.  Hell, he’s still got his head in his own ass,” Sam grunted.

“Although I’m upset Dean dove in the river, you did a good thing to shove him in,” Mary gave him a pat on the back.  “Huh.”  Mary looked pensive for a moment. “That’s probably inappropriate for a mother to say.”  She shrugged. “Oh, well.  How are we going to get Dean and Cas back to the right side of the river?”

“Oh!  Don’t we have that canoe in the shed?”  Sam lit up.  “We could use that!”

“You’re right!”  Mary clapped her hands together.  “Let’s get on this, because once Meg’s back she’ll annoyingly demands to be a part of the daring rescue mission to save her fiancé.  That brat couldn’t even kill ten of the dead,” the omega scoffs before gesturing Hannah over.  “You’re in on this too, sweetheart.  By the way, you are an absolutely amazing shot!  You were at forty and going strong before their path changed.  Where was your training?”

They continued to chat as they made their way to the shed, and Hannah was beginning to rethink if being let into the group was a good choice or not.

Although her survival rate did, indeed, go up - her sanity was now at risk.

\-------------

The only sound on the shore was the lapping water against the bank, as Dean and Castiel waited in the dark.  It was reaching freezing levels and they desperately hoped help was on the way.  They knew it was.  They knew, now that the fighting had stopped, the next thing to check off the list would be getting their asses back to base.

Mary could scent them from a mile away and she’d never let anything bad happen to Dean - but he was almost positive the hypothermia was seconds away from setting in.  That was being over dramatic.  A beta - _maybe_ , but omega and alpha blood ran hotter bases on reproductive systems and whatnot.  Not to mention every point of contact he shared up against Cas?  It was warm.

Maybe even a little hot.

Which was something he was almost tempted to use as an excuse… but his pride was in the way.

Their hands were intertwined from where they sat together and their side were pushed against one another.  He could feel the alpha’s heat through his shoulder.  Just as an experiment, he shivered.

Cas looked at him immediately and asked with worry, “Dean, are you cold?”

“I mean, it’s not like we didn’t just do a polar plunge or anything, Cas.”  He rolled his eyes heavily.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”  The alpha's glare narrowed, and while it was supposed to be intimidating it was kind of cute.

It also happened to egg Dean on.

“What would you even do about it?”

“You know I have the ability to raise your body temperature.”  He said it like he was annoyed.

So Dean decided to be  _annoying_.  “Is that a pick-up line?”

It was working - the alpha appeared extremely perturbed.

Cas released his hold on the omega’s hand to shove him down on the dirty banks of the river and rolled up his sleeves.  He yanked Dean’s shirt out from where it had been tucked into his jeans, and pushed both his arms unceremoniously underneath the fabric.  Cas’ bare forearms rested on Dean’s hipbones and his hands fanned out to cover the entirety of the omega's chest, skin-to-skin.

Dean’s heart was racing and he was hot - but in a whole other way.  

Not to mention, his breathing had suddenly began gaining in speed and his joke, “Yep, say that rose _somethin_ ’” fell flat.

Cas loomed over him and Dean cursed the fact that it was night, with the moon in the wrong damn direction, so he couldn’t see expression on the alpha's face.  However, that’s when Cas decided to start drumming his fingers against Dean’s chest just to get him back.

He tilted his head and asked, “Was it your heartbeat that rose?” with a shit-eating grin Dean _knew_ was there.  “You should have asked for this sooner, my arms were getting cold.  It’s nice to feel your body heat.”

Dean growled and decided to return the favor by quickly rolling up his own sleeves.  Cas was close enough that he could snake his hands up the back of his shirt and far enough to grab his shoulders.  Or at least _try_.  Castiel lost his balance and pitched forward onto the omega, while Dean grappled to find some grip and ended up leaving a long raking of nail scratches down his back.  Oops.

They both laughed about it for a split second until they realized just how close they were, and how compromising a scenario this was.

It wasn’t sweet this time.  Neither needed comfort - they were just waiting and passing time for a rescue.  And, damn, if the way Cas’ fingertips (accidentally or not) teased along his nipples, or Dean’s fingers raking (by mistake) along his spine didn’t feel fucking awesome…

Something inside them _snapped_.

The tease of their limbs touching simply _wasn’t enough_.  It was just that - a tease.  They were of one mind and one body.  Their hands went from _grazing_ the other’s flesh, to gripping seams and _ripping_ the fabric off each other's bodies.  And yes, the complete gratification of being skin-to-skin with no barriers was perfect.

Castiel was one of those alphas, who didn’t let the shirt fly away, but wadded it up underneath Dean’s head to cushion and shield him from the rough river bank.  The heat radiating from their bodies could have melted the frosty night air as their lips met and clashed in a passionate way they’d yet to explore.  But both were ready and willing.

And _very_ eager.  It was obvious from the way Dean bent his knees and spread his legs to accommodate Cas’ between them.  He didn't want the alpha idly relaxing his weight, draped on top of him, he wanted much more than that.  Cas had a fistful of sun-kissed brown hair as he sucked Dean’s earlobe into his mouth shifting into the perfect position.  He knew a weak spot of Dean’s right away, and relentlessly teased his hard nipples.  

The omega whimpered and tried to chase his mouth - he _needed_ to kiss him - and he needed it _now_.

The alpha was dodging - and Dean could see in the moonlight that the man was haughtily proud and wore a smile.

“Goddammit, Cas!”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Kiss me!”

He got just what he asked for and more.  In the process of Cas surging forward, Dean was also on the receiving end of a full-on body roll - which ground their erections together and stole the breath from Dean’s lungs.  This man was perfect.  The way he licked into Dean’s mouth, the way his full lips kissed him with rough zealous until they were swollen.

“Got me gushing slick, Cas-”

“Mm, can scent it.”

The alpha’s nostrils had been flaring for a while and it had caught Dean’s attention.  Along with the undeniable smells of sharp, needy arousal.  In a way, he’d wanted to lure Cas into temptation through dirty talk.  Even though he knew he didn’t _have_ to, it was fun to play the game and verbalize what the alpha did to him.  Especially when Cas' scent spiked with even more lustful scents.  It was so intoxicating, Dean couldn't help but rock his pelvis up against the alpha's again and -

And, oh _fuck_ , did that feel awesome.

“You’re gonna make me soak through these jeans.”

“God, let me taste you, my omega.”

The words flooded south and left Dean shivering as Cas waited for permission, kissing Dean’s tender lips.

In return, he grabbed hold of Cas' face, lapped a strip down his neck, and sucked another mark there.  Dean whispered, sultry and low, “Hell yeah, fuck me with your tongue, then your-”

“Get the fuck off my son!”

A new voice boomed from behind them was so powerful, so angry - it had them both freezing in place.

It was only then, that Dean could scent _beyond_ that of his and Cas’ own sexual haze...and see the flicker of a gas lamp.  

Another oops.  Guess this was the rescue party.

Since he knew they were caught anyway, he yanked Cas’ head downward and into the crook of his neck to get a visual of who was on the ’rescue team.’  Thankfully, it only consisted of Sam, Hannah and the first voice he knew ( _dreaded_ ) he heard.  

“Hi, mom!  This is awkward.   _Consensual_.  But awkward.  Just, uh.  Give us a second.”

She narrowed her eyes, but it wasn’t at him - it was to the alpha who was draped over him.  “Collect your clothing.  We’re getting back in the canoe.”

Cas turned into…a different _kind_ of Cas when he slowly stood up and was visibly willing his erection down.  Which was easier said than done.  The omega knew the piece of clothing pillowing his head was Cas’ shirt, so he handed him the crumpled up fabric.

He noticed his brother was the one holding the lantern so he asked, “Hey, can I borrow that?”

Sam handed it over, not quite meeting his eyes.  What he did say was, “You guys talk this out yet?”

“Uh,” Dean looked around, eyes focused on the ground while searching for his flannel, “Not really…”

“You need to, like, _yesterday_.”

“Don’t you think I _fucking know that_?!”

What they didn’t know, was that Mary was having a similar conversation with Cas on the other side of the bank as they readied the canoes.

“The longer you wait, the more it’s going to hurt her, you know,” Mary casually said to Castiel, as they were properly securing the oars inside the boat.

She was met with metaphorical crickets.

“You’re not planning on telling her…” Mary realized, undeterred by Cas' silence but offended by the epiphany.

She stood up straight and stalked over until she was nearly chest to chest with him.  “Are you fucking with my son.”  It wasn't a question, because there was only _one_ acceptable answer.

“Mrs. Winchester, I-”

“ _Mary_ , please,” she requested with a tone of false sweetness.

“Dean came out of nowhere.  I had a life before all of this, I never even _dreamed_ of mates being a possibility.  I don’t know _what_ to do, I don’t know-”

“If you value your life I suggest you figure it out.”  The smile never left her face.  “Because if you don’t and you hurt my son, I won’t hesitate to rip out your throat and blame it on one of the dead.”

He stood completely immobile, glued to the spot, even when she walked out of view to call for her sons.  

That tone in her voice, combined with her choice of words, were the things nightmares were made of.  But she was real and those threats were _not_ hollow.  

What _was_ hollow were the voices in the background and the fact they were loading up, and someone (he thinks it was Hannah) yelled at him to grab an oar.  

They were crossing the river.

They were heading back to the cabin.

He was heading back to Meg when he wasn’t sure if he wanted to, even before Mary’s threats.


	8. Chapter Seven

Everyone planned to rest until the next morning.  That was, everyone besides Bobby and Mary.

The two of them went out back, along with Dean, while the others decided to make camp under the stars since they didn’t want to ruin the inside of the house with their blood-covered clothes.  (No matter how dry the gore was, it’d flake and ruin their sanctuary all the same).

Bobby and Mary were going to make a run.

They needed a final sweep and Dean needed a chance to finally stretch his bones and feel his paws sink into the earth.  He wasn’t ridiculously fatigued - the swim in the river hadn’t done too bad of a number on him, he was confident.  If anything, the adrenaline should bring his wolf to the surface even better.

Both his mother and his surrogate uncle watched with excitement.

The omega closed his eyes and took in deep breaths from somewhere far beyond his stomach.  Pulling from a farther place - reaching, seeking.  A place he knew he needed to take hold of, grip, and _tear out_ again.

His sweat was bubbling from his brow and his heart was pounding.

His muscles contracting and releasing.

His breaths were heaving in and out, to the point of exhaustion and he doubled over.

But when he opened his eyes…

_Skin_.

Ten fingers, sinking into the grass and dirt.

“What…?”

He could scent the confusion coming from behind him.

With the tinge of, _fuck no_ \- sorrow.

He whipped his head around. “What’s going on?  Why won’t this work?”

Mary was at his side in the blink of an eye. “Maybe you’re just tired, sweetie.  It’s been a long night-”

“Don’t you give me that bullshit!”  He jerked away from her.

“Hey!  Don’t be rude t’yer mama!”  Bobby snapped back.  “She’s tryin’a help ya!”

“It didn’t matter before!  When I was injured in battle, I could shift to escape!  There’s something wrong with me, oh God, I _can’t_!  I physically can’t shift!”  He jumped to his feet and pointed at Mary. “When was your death!”

She opened and closed her mouth a few times. “1939.”

Dean charged at Bobby. “And you?”

“1901.”

He pursed his lips in a thin line.  “Maybe I was vengeful on the Earth too long.  I roamed past all those dates.  Didn’t hit the void ‘til much later than I was supposed to.  Maybe it fucked something up, maybe it was punishment…”

“Maybe it’s something we simply need to work on.” Mary grabbed her son’s shoulder and shook him until he made eye contact.  “Dean.  So what?  You broke some boundaries.  You pulled some strings.  You’re a pain in the system’s ass.  Why stop now?  We’ll keep at it.  There’s only four of us who even know shifters exist.  We’ve got all the time in the world to practice.  Now.  You go get some sleep.  Soon as morning breaks, we’ll head down to the river and get some clean water and wash our clothes.  We’ve earned a good night’s sleep.”

Dean wouldn’t meet her eyes.  “Good luck out there.”

He turned his back without another word and walked away with his head hung.

Bobby and Mary watched each other until they were sure he was gone.

“Do you think he really lost his ability?”  Bobby asked as they started walking deeper into the woods.

“I think there’s more to it than that.”  She mused as she looked up into the sky.  “I think Dean’s got more on his plate than he can handle.  And one of the biggest issues is that mate of his.”

“M-mate?”  Bobby sputtered out.

“Yeah,” Mary began off wistful, then her voice took a sharp edge. “Castiel.  Who, apparently, is missing something very important from his own memories in the void.”

“And found somethin’ pretty damn problematic here on Earth, I’d say,” the older man grumbled.  “Don’t do anythin’ rash, Mary.  I know you.”

“I’ll try not to.”  She shot him a smile, then began a light jog, calling over her shoulder, “Shall we?”

To which Bobby responded, “Hell yeah.”

And they disappeared, shifting and running into the night.

\-------------

The betas were lucky.  The betas were lucky as hell because they weren’t covered in blood.  Well, neither was Anna.  All right, when it came down to it, the only ones who were fucked were Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Bobby, Hannah, and Cas.  But Cas?  Where was he?

“The fuck?”  Dean hadn’t meant to ask aloud when he jumped over the fence, but Hannah wasn’t exactly ignorant.

She didn’t have a single bit of tact either.

“Meg had him hang up his wet clothes out here and brought him some dry ones from the drawers so he could come inside.”

Gabriel chimed in with, “Apparently, 'Baby had a rough day,'” pitching his voice to something both annoying and seductive, before adding, “And I’d say he did, given those _claw marks_ down his back.  Wonder where _those_ came from, cause dem were def _not_ from a zom-bay-bay.”

The air was silent and no one said a word, but Gabriel didn’t even have a target. He was hoping someone would give something away.  Give themselves away.  But nope.  No telling scents, no blushing faces, no nothing.  Maybe Dean would have cared at one time or another, but now he was completely, utterly, and 100% done.

He couldn’t shift.

Even given an ultimatum, his mate had chosen against him.

Part of him wished he’d been a casualty in the battle today.

He could scent (and hear, it’s not as though his brother wasn’t a fuckin’ giant) Sam move closer.  However, before he could do anything, Dean pushed a palm to his face.

His voice, even, was completely numb. “No.”

“Dean, you didn’t-”

“Don’t need to.  G’night, Sam.”

With a heavy exhale, his brother gave up.  Which was for the best.  Sam wasn’t getting anything out of him.

\-----------------  
  
Becky felt a sense of guilt about the fact that she hadn’t helped out as much as she could have during the battle, but having gotten close to certain people over the course of the few weeks spent at the cabin, particularly Charlie, they knew she wasn’t meant for combat.  She was mildly miffed she’d been kicked off sniper duty, even.  
  
That didn’t mean she hadn’t understood, though.  
  
She was determined to make herself useful now.  
  
“Here.” She smiled at Gabriel and Hannah, bringing them out two sleeping bags from inside the cabin.  “I know you guys don’t want to go inside and get blood all over, but we can just brush it all off tomorrow because of the material.  Not freezing allowed tonight!”  
  
“Yep, yer cheery one hundred and ten percent of the time, ain’t ya?”  Gabriel accepted the sleeping bag with a smirk.  “Now to strategically place mine next to Sam’s and everything will be dandy and even _sweeter_ of a victory.”  
  
Becky’s eyes widened for a split second and then narrowed dangerously.  “And what exactly is supposed to come of that?”  
  
“All righty.  The cheery figures have just dropped to ninety percent.”  The alpha’s smile widened. “Do you have a crush?”  
  
“Wha?  No, of course not,” she denied.  “That would be silly, after all, I-” Then she stopped abruptly.  “Why am I defending myself when you were the one who made the inappropriate comment?”  
  
“Hey, at least I can admit it.”  He wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Hannah huffed and glared at Gabriel while speaking very evenly, stating, “Thank you for our sleeping bags.  Please continue helping the others out.”  
  
“Oh, yeah!  I need to get back to that!”  Becky immediately scampered off with a small glare, directed at Gabriel, thrown over her shoulder.  
  
She was headed to grab the Winchester brothers’ sleeping bags (even though she had scented some very unpleasant things coming from their directions) when she was distracted.  So distracted, in fact, she froze in her tracks.  
  
It was the sound of voices.  And they seemed to be arguing.  
  
And...it was coming from Cas and Meg’s room?  
  
“Please, just for one night don’t give me shit and let me sleep-”  
  
It was the alpha’s begging tone, and Becky couldn’t help but creep closer to get a better listen.  
  
“Baby, I was stuck in a tree all day!  I have all this energy-”  
  
“And I was literally fighting for my _life_.  Nothing can compare to what happened to me today, Meg, _nothing_.  I appreciate you bringing the change of clothes, but if you keeping me awake is the result, I would’ve been better off sleeping outside.”  
  
“You don’t mean that.”  
  
“Yes, I do!  Please, are you going to back off?”  
  
“...”  
  
Becky was waiting for the answer, and also waiting for the door to hit her in the face if Cas did, indeed, decide to leave.  
  
“I’m sorry.  Let’s go to sleep.”  
  
“Thank you.”  His voice was more exasperated than anything.  
  
When Becky slowly backed away, she was decently shocked.  After all, she thought the two were doing well, and this was more than ‘trouble in paradise’ material.  Cas had sounded genuinely fed up with the woman, when she sounded like she was desperately trying to hold on.  Becky knew she had to keep this to herself.  
  
And grab the Winchester’s their sleeping bags.  
  
\-----------------

The next morning, those who were brave enough went up stream and brought buckets of water back to the cabin in order to wash the bloodstained clothes with the little soap and actual laundry detergent found through the cabin.  It was then they realized something very important.

And it was Uriel to voice it.

“We need to make a supply run.”

Everyone knew it to be true.  Hell, Anna and Dean already spoke about it pre-zombie horde invasion when she had donated him her suppressants, but now it was made obvious by the lack of sanitary supplies.  They were already beginning to put a limit on such things and regulate individual use.

“Yeah,” Charlie was the first to agree.  “I saw a notebook and pen inside. Let me go grab that really quick.”

Becky wasn’t squeamish at all and continued along her own road to redemption by helping out any way she could. She was going to town on the cleaning alongside Sam, Ellen and Hannah.

Meg had turned up her nose and was much too busy flirting with Cas, who appeared strangely stand-offish to the group.  But Dean was ignoring that completely and joined Charlie in the house.  He was searching around for things they needed to add to the list, things Rufus didn’t need or have to begin with.  Then, he glanced into the pantry to see how they were doing on food.

Which turned out to be not good at all.  They didn’t even realize it until it was right in front of their faces.

When both omegas reemerged, the group sat down (or lounged around) and brainstormed things they could add to the list.

“I think when it comes to weaponry, while firearms are great and all, we made off better with hand-to-hand, quiet weapons,” Hannah interjected.  “It’s better to catch them off guard than create noise that draws them to you and makes yourself a target.  We shouldn’t worry about getting more guns unless they have silencers.  We should get ammo for the ones we have and stock up on arrows and knives, swords, things like that.  Especially out here.  If we were in a city, it wouldn’t matter if we drew attention because we’d have more places to hide, but we’re sitting ducks at the cabin.”

“I agree with Hannah,” Mary nodded. “The noises echo out here.  It’s not the place for shotguns or pistols.  Plus, we want to keep this place.  We need to do everything in our power not to become their focus.”

“Oh?  And who made you two the experts?”  Uriel raised an eyebrow.  “I was in the police force for nearly a decade and-”

“Uriel!”  Anna barked. “You’re being an asshole.  These women know what they’re talking about.  You should show some respect.”

“Oh, do they?”  He rounded on his sister.  “Pardon me for not trusting my life to Suzie Homemaker and a woman who can’t even _climb_ a goddamn _tree_!”

Hannah and Mary looked at each other and decided this was one of those battles they weren’t going to fight.  They’d simply need to go on the run and make sure they got what they needed, if he wasn’t going to listen right now.  They settled on giving Charlie a look, which the omega returned with a wink, and they knew she had taken note of it.

Dean cleared his throat and went next.  “All right, in the way of food, we need anything we can grab.  We should take the truck and SUV and load those bitches up.  Like, to the brim with anything and everything we need.  We wanna make these trips few and far between, because these groceries stores and outfitters are _already_ few and far between.  Hopefully, they haven’t been raided already.  And we’ll need to stock up on gas.  On our way here, we got a buncha canisters.  We’ll fill those up, get even more, and top those off too.  Just in case our next run is even further away so we can prepare for the future.  Five year plans just turned into five-week plans.  I’d say go light on the sanitary stuff, because it’ll take up space and, c’mon, we’ve got a river.  Just more soap, gas for the lanterns, ‘cause that’s all we’ll really need it for.”

“Anything else?”  Charlie looks around.

“Suppressants?”  Jo tried, even though she knew she’d be shot down but maybe she was looking for a fight.  
  
Because Jo was that type of mouthy omega to say fuck the system and fuck Uriel.

“You were given your bodies for a reason.” Uriel growled in his aggressive, all-powerful, and annoying as hell tone.

“What about _blockers_?”  The blonde challenged right back.  “We needed them to hide from the dead, didn’t we?  What if they smell a heat?  Which, since I’ve ran out of my suppressant, I’m a week away from, by the fucking way.  What if it draws them in?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” He narrowed his eyes.  “Besides, we’ll be wasting gas.  Nearest pharmacy is another hour away.  I looked at the map.  It’s a risk we don’t need to take on our _first_ run.  Maybe our second, but we don’t know what’s out there waiting for us.”

“If any of you fuckers come at any of us omegas, we’ve got a god-given right to put a bullet in your skull.” Jo rounded a pointed finger to each and every beta or alpha in the group.  “And I’m sure everyone can agree on that.  Since you’re giving us no choice.”

“Here, here!”  Anna echoed.

With a heavy roll of his eyes, Uriel stood up.  “All right, I’ll take the SUV. Charlie, you’ve got the list, you’re coming with me and Cas.  Sam, you drive the truck because you know the area, and I want Hannah and Gabe with you.”

“Wait a minute, that’s _my_ truck!”  Bobby barked.

“And you’d trust Sam with it, wouldn’t you?”  He never said ‘old man,’ but everyone could hear the implied words..

So the asshole only wanted young alphas with him, and Charlie and Hannah to ‘appease’ the rest of the audience.  Fine.  Whatever.  Everyone could see what he was doing, the manipulative asshole.  He was left out and halfway benched from the majority of the fighting yesterday because he was a beta.  Of course, he felt wronged - yesterday, he was being bossed around by some omegas and now he was demanding the reigns on this run.  And if it made him stop bitching, why not?

Bobby rounded on the group and grabbed the younger Winchester’s shoulder.  He hissed in his ear, “Now, you don’t let him git away with nothin’, y’hear?”

“No, no, don’t worry.  And I’ve got Hannah with me.  None of these people are his people.  We won’t let anything happen, all right?”  He smiled at Bobby, because he was right.

At the end of the day, everyone was a team and Uriel really _was_ the odd man out.

So there wasn’t anything to worry about, was there?

“All right.  We’ll head out within the hour!”  Uriel’s booming voice cut through the open space, causing both Bobby and Sam to cringe.

This was going to be a pain in the ass.  

Sam was happy he would be driving in the other car.

\-------------

Mary watched out of the corner of her eye as they loaded.  Of course, they were taking all the firearms, which she thought they may as well.  It didn’t make a difference if they were noisy from the expressway.  Bobby’s truck was a bumbling racket all by itself, so it’s not like they needed the element of surprise anyway.  No, what she was more concerned about was watching the way Meg and Castiel were interacting.

All the clothes had already been scrubbed decently clean of the blood that hadn’t already stained and were hanging to dry along their hand-crafted wall, people were chatting and loading up the vehicles, but those two in the corner?  She couldn’t ignore them.

She made herself look busy gathering the buckets and dumping out the sudsy water over the fence, along with other mundane tasks - but her ears were picking up their conversation.

Meg whispered, “This is so annoying.  I never thought our engagement party would be the last time I got you alone, Clarence.”

“I never thought the world would end, either.”

“You’re such a smart ass.” Then she leaned in and kiss his cheek.  “Guess that’s one of the reasons I can’t wait to marry you.”

“I highly doubt we’ll ever be able to find a church or a place for a ceremony.”

“Why are you being so depressing these days?  That’s _my_ job.  You’re supposed to be the optimist.”

“I don’t know.  Things are just… wearing on me, I suppose.”

“You know what I think would help?”  Even though her voice dropped to a whisper, Mary’s ears were still keen enough to pick them up.  “Maybe I could suck your dick again behind the cabin tonight?”

He chuckled and lightly pushed her away. “Stop, I need to focus on the mission.  Don’t distract me.”

Mary was seeing red, but she couldn’t make any moves.  She was… doing chores.  She couldn’t choke this man out.  Besides, she couldn’t scent any sort of arousal whatsoever. He was humoring her and she knew it.

Meg’s voice was pouting when she responded, “You’re no fun.”

“It’s difficult to have fun in such circumstances.”

“You’ve been off lately.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Have I?”

“Yeah.  Do you have something you need to tell me?  You wanted to talk the other night.”

“Perhaps, I do.”  Another span of silence.  “After we get back, we will talk.”

“That sounds ominous.”

“It’ll be fine, Meg.  We simply… have things to discuss.”

Mary stood up and turned around to head to the cabin just in time to see Castiel kiss her.  And it broke her heart to see _Dean_ caught it too.  However, Dean didn’t know what words they had been exchanging, unlike Mary.  While the female omega had a feeling this was a probable goodbye-kiss, Dean’s heart was _shattering_ because his mate had chosen the beta over him.  Shit.

She made a bee line to her son and tapped him on the shoulder. “Do you want to help me inside?”

He lingered, frozen in his steps, because when Cas pulled away from Meg’s kiss and looked up, his eyes locked with Dean’s.  The alpha opened his mouth to say something and make a move towards him, but Dean glared and spun around on his heels to follow Mary into the cabin.

The timing couldn’t be any worse.

\--------------

Soon, the group was on their way, after hushed words to Sam and Hannah to watch whatever the hell Uriel was doing closely, they went back to work putting the cabin together and collecting the arrows in the woods from the dead.  They wiped down and disinfected them, along with finding the quiver Charlie had dropped from her tree.  They also burned the bodies on their run.

Ellen and Jo joked about how they should have roasted some marshmallows while Dean made a joke to Mary about a good old fashioned salt and burn.

Since it was the first time the place wasn’t crowded to the brim with people, they actually did some housekeeping.

Like grabbing a broom, brushing out the accumulation of dirt from muddy boots and beating the debris loose from rugs and sleeping bags.

Dean was tidying up one of the upstairs rooms when he scented it.

Or rather, _her_.

Without looking up from the wet rag he was using on the dresser he asked, “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, actually, ya can, Deano.”  Meg marched into the room, tracking in dirt where he’d literally just swept the floors.  “You can keep your hands off my alpha.”

“Beg your pardon?”  He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

“See, last night?  I could scent you all over him.  And it’s not gonna work.”  She stalked right up into his personal space.  “I know omega whores just like you.  But you’re not gonna seduce my alpha.  I understand, he’s sexy as fuck and you’re hungry for his knot.  But the only one who gets stuffed full of that fine piece is me.  And let me tell you, it’s _amazing_.”  She bit her lip and pushed Dean’s shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards.  “Got it, sweetheart?”

The omega’s blood was boiling.

He wanted nothing more than to lunge at her, wanted to take her out in the most primal way because _no one_ talked about his mate like that.

It looked like she was waiting for it, like she was wanting this fight because she hadn’t made a move to leave.

“Say it,” she cooed.  “Tell me you understand, he’s mine.”

“Dean!  There you are!”

It was Anna’s voice that knocked him out of his daze.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” She reached out and grabbed his hand before looking between the two of them.  “Uh, am I interrupting something?”

“Nah,” Dean cleared his throat, and slapped on a smile.  “Meg was just telling me not to play with toys that don’t belong to her to begin with, actually.”

An aggressive scent flared from the beta, and Anna smirked at him. “Oh, is that all?  Well, I wanted to talk to you really quick.  Glad you guys got that sorted out.”  Anna pulled Dean toward the door and he followed, leaving Meg standing in the middle of the room.

“Hold the fuck on-”

“No.” Dean threw the word over his shoulder. “We’re finished here.”

\-----------------

Sam looked around as he led the way from behind the wheel of the truck.  Not much had changed since they made the drive to the cabin.  There were vultures picking at the initial horde Ellen and Jo’s group had demolished on their way in.  Which made him muse about the zombie-bird variety and if it even existed.  But they weren’t showing any signs, so the corpses couldn’t have been much more than road kill.

What was irritating was the fact that Uriel was riding his ass.

Which was a fucking waste of fuel.  Sure, they had wide-open freeways, but to gun it the whole way there, when gas was a precious commodity was defeating the whole point.  If Uriel called him a pansy when they made it to the store, so help him, Uriel was gonna get decked in the face.

It was a shock that this man was Anna’s brother.   He’d clearly been a foster child from a lunatic family, because something was wrong with him.  Cas and Anna had to be genetic - he could see the similarities there, but Cas and Uriel pretended they didn’t even know each other.  It was weird.

Sam was half-tempted to slow their pace even more, just to spite him.

He was so caught up on his internal monologue, he had to swerve in the road to avoid hitting a straggler who was, indeed, still on her feet.

“Fuck!”  He shouted, while he skidded the wheels to gain control of the truck.

Only… this wasn’t a corpse…

This was a living, breathing _human_ waving them down.

Oh, God, Sam’s heart was racing double time at the thought of hitting a human.

He pulled over alongside the road and with a huge smile, the skinny blonde girl raced over to his side and breathlessly choked out, “Oh my God, I thought I’d never find anyone!”

Gabe peered through the window, blatantly checking her out and asked while leaning over Hannah, who was in the front seat next to Sam, “Are you alright?  What’s your name?”

“I’m fine, considering I haven’t eaten in three days.  My group ran out of gas six miles down.  We've all been scouting in different directions, looking for help.  My name’s Lilith.”

“Whattya say you climb in with us?”  The alpha winked and it was... strangely over the top, even for _him_. “You can sit next to me in the back.  We’ve got an extra gas canister to spare.”

“Gabriel,” Hannah warned. “This is something we should address with the rest of the group.”

“We can’t leave this poor girl out in the open like this!  She’s a walking meal ticket!”

Like clockwork, the rest of the group were out of the SUV and rounding on the car.  Gabriel was ducking and dodging his way around to explain the situation to Uriel, Cas and Charlie, while introducing Lilith.

While they were distracted, Hannah leaned close to Sam. “I don’t trust her.  Her scent’s off.  She’s lying about something and-”

“I agree with you.”  He said immediately.  “But I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Did you see any weapons on her?”

“I think I scented gun powder.”

“If that’s her story, why don’t we give her a canister, drop her off half a mile from her ‘group’ and hightail it out of there?”

“Yeah.  I think that’s a good plan.  If only Gabe would keep it in his goddamn pants.”

“We have to watch her.  Closely.  She could compromise the group.”  Hannah pasted on a fake smile when she came back to the truck.  “All right, everything a go?”

“Yes, thank you so much for all your hospitality!”  Lilith said the words so sweetly, yet they sounded scripted.

“Our pleasure.”

\--------------

“What happened with Meg?”  Anna inquired with a raised eyebrow as she pulled Dean down to the docks.

“She’s a bitch.  Thought I was stepping on her toes when I wasn’t.  It was stupid, like, really stupid,” Dean grumbled. “Why are we over here?”

“Didn’t want anyone to hear us,” the other omega admitted.  “Not only is it out of hearing distance, not a lot of people want to revisit this place anytime soon.”

It was true.  The dock was painted red in miscellaneous colors of dried blood they tried to scrub away, but to no avail.  They kept walking until they reached the end and sat down.  Looking out to the river, it really was beautiful.  The trees and foliage were still mostly dead from a rough winter, but the way the water glistened and rushed was absolutely gorgeous.  They sat with their legs folded for a few minutes before Dean looked over to watch Anna.

Her red hair was vibrant from the high sun in the sky and her skin was glowing.  If he hadn’t already found his mate (no matter how hopeless) he would have loved to have fallen for someone like Anna - have a soulmate like her.  It was his inner alpha from his past life rearing its head, thinking about her like that.  She was so serene, but spirited.  What the perfect omega should be.  
  
The complete _opposite_ of Dean and his cursed body and life.

She finally looked at him and slowly said, “I was supposed to begin my heat today.”

He paused, unsure what to say.  “Your scent hasn’t changed, it-”

“We should have been able to scent it coming for at least two days prior, I know-”

“Could you be-?”

“Not even _remotely_.  Unless I’m carrying the next coming of Jesus, there’s no way.”

“How do you feel?”

Dean was getting even more and more confused by the second.

“Completely normal.  Usually a week before I’ll get all emotional, or at least binge on random peanut butter snacks.  None of those things.   _Dean_.  I gave _you_ those suppressants.  It’s like I’m on them, but I’m _not_.  I-”

“Mary…” Dean trailed off, and his eyes lit up. ”Mary, even with the menopause, she still got two days of a heat.  And she told me she thought it may be because she lost her mate?  I don’t know if she ever found out or not, but maybe it’s something that’s happening to omegas-”

“Oh my god!”  Anna’s eyes widened.  “So it’s not just me!  Shit, maybe it’s a good thing we didn’t send them on a suppressant run!  But… what does it mean?”

“Fuck if I know.” Dean chewed on his lip.  “It means we won’t have to go through that and we won’t be weak, though. That’s a good thing, right?”

“It also means no future generations…” the words tumbled from Anna’s lips before she knew what she was saying.  “I… I mean.  I don’t know what I mean, just that-”

She suddenly became flustered and twitchy.  Anna jumped up from where she was seated on the dock, and began pacing back and forth, running her hands through her hair.  Dean watched her and his anxiety grew for her, not about her damn discovery.

“Anna?  Are you all right?”

“I-I’m sorry, Dean, I need-  Don’t you get it?” Anna paused and looked at him, “It not _just_ the dead coming back,” she was trying to gather her thoughts as she explained, “If we don’t have heats, we can’t conceive.  This is _extinction_.  The extinction of humanity.”  
  
He blinked as he watched her storm off, and the words began resonating in his head.  
  
Shit.  
  
Here he thought it was Survival of the Fittest.  Omega’s bodies making the choice to avoid heats because they knew they’d be helpless.  But if Anna thought they were right on course of the metaphorical Ice Age or Meteorite?  
  
He didn’t know which one was worse.

\------------

Lilith looked confused when they dropped her off in the middle of nowhere.  Well, not quite the middle of nowhere, but not exactly where she had instructed her group was.

“What are we doing here?”

“You have to understand,” Sam pulled out the puppy eyes he knew he could use to his advantage.  “The world’s a rough place right now.  Can’t be too careful.  We’re giving you enough gas to make it to a station, or another car to siphon.  We know nothing about your group, and while you’re awesome, other people could mean trouble for all of us.  Looters, people who want what we have.  It was great meeting you, Lilith, and if you’ve survived out here this long by yourself, you can make the small hike by yourself.”

Her scent flared up with something along the lines of amusement.  Which was all sorts of unnerving.  But she nodded, very politely and lady-like.

“I understand your concerns.  And I appreciate your help, I really do.  I wish you luck in the future.”  She uncrossed her legs and exited the vehicle.

Once she was out, she extended her arms to take hold of the canister with a surprisingly amount of strength.  In fact, no one could even figured out if she was an alpha, beta, or omega.  Her slim build and delicate features would have suggested omega, but the way she handled that canister?  Alpha for sure.  Which was kind of terrifying.

She flashed one more smile as she began to walk to length of the road and they took off.

What they didn’t see, once they were back on the highway, was Lilith shifting into a wolf and sprinting into the woods.

\------------

Jo had found an old board game from a cabinet upstairs, which she’d placed on the picnic table outside to pass the time until they waited for the others to return.  It was a well-worn, well-loved broken-down version of Monopoly.

On one side of the table sat Becky, Jo, and Mary and on the other a grumbling Bobby, Ellen and Meg.

Meg had left the cabin fuming and Jo told her to chill the fuck out and come kick back, relax and get out of her head.  They also had some whiskey to help - they deserved it, after all.  She noticed Dean was nowhere nearby, so Meg grudgingly agreed.

Plus, Mary wanted the beta in her sights and was watching her like a hawk, even though she feigned indifference on the outside.

So here they were, playing the most aggressive take-no-prisoners form of Monopoly anyone had ever witnessed.

It was absolutely ridiculous.

But if this was the lull in the storm they were going to take it.  Since no one outside Charlie and Jo knew Becky, they asked about her history, which amounted to her trying to explain to lots of online nonsense to the others which she’d bonded with Charlie over.  But, at the heart of all things, she was an optimist.  In fact, this was her first taste of whiskey.

She made a fact at her first sip and demanded, “You drink this for fun?!”

“Nah, we drink it to get drunk,” Meg elbowed her in the side. “And to pretend, ya know, the world _isn’t_ ending.  Whiskey is the perfect kind of buzz.”

“I haven’t had the worst life,” Becky shrugged.  “Even though I don’t know what happened to my family and I miss them, I’m sure they found peace.  When they were first reporting it on TV, did you know it was only half of the dead that came back?  Even at that bar, only half those who were bitten or, _gross_ \- eaten - got back up.  I think it had to do with the believers.”

“That’s true,” Mary said slowly. “When we, well, my husband attacked my son’s fiancee, she never came back either.  This is a huge puzzle, one I don’t know if we’re meant to figure out or not.”

“Mary,” Bobby narrowed his eyes.  “Ya can’t save the world, you know.  You can only save the people yer with, all right?”

“I’ve got the boardwalk!” Meg cheered and snatched up the bottle.  “Come on!  This is supposed to be fun, not philosophical!”

“You’re right.”  Ellen took the bottle right back, and drank directly from the neck of it.  “Let’s keep this goin’!”

\----------

They finally arrived at their destination, shifting their gears into more of a crawl as they entered the parking lots.

There was no way they’d get lucky enough for it to be abandoned.

When they got out of the cars they left the doors ajar, key in the ignition, to make for an easy escape and drew their weapons.

All the windows were already broken in and corpses littered the streets.  It was gonna be a crap shoot to see if there was even anything left that looters had decided wasn’t worth bagging.

Uriel had clearly taken it upon himself as the appointed ‘leader’ to whisper over to Charlie, “See if we can siphon any gas from those cars.”

Which was _really_ dumb, because anyone who knew Charlie knew she was stealthy and had great aim.  She deserved better than busy work.  Sam rolled his eyes and hoped the stupid male beta didn’t see.

Uriel told them to split up. A block down was the Outdoor Outfitter opportunity for the ammo, and right next to them was the grocery store.  Before he could decide who went where, they decided for him.  Hannah knew the best weaponry so she moved in that direction followed by Sam, while Gabriel and Cas went with their empty backpacks and canvas bags to look for food.

Unfortunately, Uriel was hot on Sam and Hannah’s heels.

Fuckin’ prick.

While it looked to be a ghost town, the closer they got to their location, they began to hear the uneven shuffle of feet in the distance.

Only one or two, so it was nothing to worry about.

If they moved quickly and silently, it shouldn’t be a problem.

Hannah made a show or drawing her blade, hoping Uriel would follow suit and pull out his as well.   Who knew what a bullet echoing through these old cement walls would draw out from the cracks and floorboards.

It wasn’t until they passed the final alleyway that they discovered where the noises were coming from.

Although they were behind a chain link fence, it _wasn’t_ one or two, it was more like eight.

Which meant they needed to move fast.

There was only a split-second of hesitance in their step before they cut the corner into the shop, but it was enough to be spotted, if the rattling from behind the woven metal wall was anything to go by.  Sam and Hannah stepped over the glass which had been broken and smashed down into the shop, one going right, one going left to see if any of the dead were in here wandering around.  Uriel went wherever the hell Uriel wanted.

He obviously wasn’t a team player and expected the two to be his fucking bodyguards.

Hannah ducked behind a locked-up tower which contained hand-tied lures for fly fishing before she had a walking corpse breathing right in her face.  He’d been obstructed from view behind a bearskin, hanging freely on the wall.

She didn’t shout out, but she did grunt when her arm flew up and her blade just barely hooked him under the chin.  She propelled all her body weight forward and shoved the blade clean through his throat, until this former fisherman was in two pieces.

Hannah took a few seconds to catch her breath and stared down at the head on the floor, which was still snapping its teeth wildly.

Once she had herself under control, she raised her knee just enough and stomped down, smashing it like a bloody, grimy, textured watermelon.

Sam was just coming out of the backroom to give the all clear, before looking down at the body on the floor and up to Hannah.

So she, instead, nodded and confirmed, “All clear.”

“Fuck!”  Uriel complained as he went through the stock in the front, “Vultures picked through everything!  Please tell me you got something in the back stock?!”

A wide grin broke out across Sam’s face, “Lots of archery equipment and ammo.  Oh.  And some twelve gauges, if that’s your thing.”

No one had ever witnessed a more malicious glare from the male beta, or a mischievous smirk from the stoic Hannah.

\-----------

“Gabriel, for the last time, you’re choosing food that is going to lead us to early deaths and diabetic shock!  Why the hell were _you_ given this job in the first place?!”  Castiel groused, as he tried to pick through what was left of the selection and was still good, and not too far past the expiration date.

“What can I say, they left it for me.  One man’s trash is my treasure, kiddo, and I’m not looking a gift horse in the mouth!  Holy shit, how many wise phrases did I just use there?  I’m on a roll, so when in Rome-”

“Will you shut up?!”  Cas whipped around and snapped.

“Woah…” The shorter alpha approached slowly. “This _isn’t_ the Cas I know.  What’s going on with you?  You’re like, ready to flip, dude.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Um.  It kind of _is_.”  Gabriel plucked a few canned goods from the shelve that were hidden behind some molding strawberries a looter had missed and dropped them off in the backpack.  “We’re out on a dangerous mission.  If I can’t count on you to be in your right head, that means not just mine, but _both_ our lives are on the line.  And I care about both of us.  You know.  You going kamikaze, me being kicked to the curb, all that shit.”

Castiel huffed and quickly turned the corner into the next aisle. “I’m ending things with Meg.”

If Cas turned the aisle, Gabriel _pole vaulted_ the aisle. “Mi scusi?!  Meg.  Who completes you.  Meg.  Who gives you a challenge, who doesn‘t take your shit.  Meg.  Who you‘ve asked to join you in happy matrimonial bliss.  Same Meg we‘re talkin' about, Cassie?”

“ _Yes_!”  The alpha whipped around and hissed.  “Now do you understand why I’m a little _on edge_?!”

“Now do you understand why I must know why?”  Gabriel sidled up to him much, much too closely.

And was about ready for the rage, when his knees were kicked out from under him and he found himself on the ground, with the air punched from his lungs.

Except, there was blood _pouring_ down on him, because Castiel had a blade in the skull of a zombie who’s been two seconds from munching on Gabriel from behind.

But, _ohfuckshit_ , there was one behind Cas too!

Which made Gabriel tuck and roll from his position on the floor and grab the walking carcass by the ankles.  While the dead body went down, the feet remained in Gabriel’s hands, completely snapped _off_ from the body.

“Oh, that’s just nasty,” he groaned, and sprung to his haunches (after releasing the loose appendages) to end the next one.

This fucker must have been one of the first turned.

It was hardly recognizable as a human shape.  It looked more than one of those skeletal dummies you’d see in an anatomy lab.  How it was still mobile was beyond him.  It took no elbow grease at all to stick the blade through its temple and watch it drop to the floor.

But, shit, there were more.

“Uh, Cassie.  I think we’ve worn out our welcome…” Gabriel attempted to chuckle, but there was nothing funny about the situation.

There must have been a back room because the dead were swarming out like insects and there was no ant trap to stick them in.

“Think we’ve got enough rations?”  Cas asked with a little panic in his voice.

“We’ll have to.”

“Alright, help me shove this shelf.”  Castiel gestured to the one closest to the break room, as well as the exit.    
  
Maybe a little road block would slow them down - it was at least eight feet tall.  

It was also where the majority of them were beginning to gather.  Their row was clear, for now, but they needed to leave.

“Okay, we gotta rock it, start off slow, all right?”

Gabriel nodded.

“Slow, one,” they shifted on the balls of their feet, “two,” again, “ _Three_!”

The giant shelf toppled over, both smashing the dead underneath it and pulling the attention of the others.  Gotta love alpha strength.

They made a sprint for the exit, as well at the cars.

Now, they needed to get the attention of the others, hoping they already got their own jobs done and get the fuck out of there.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I don't give the proper shout out every chapter - so many thanks, love and cuddles go to my beta for this work, my darling [Xayna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xayna/pseuds/Xayna) <3 Couldn't do it without you!

Both alphas cursed when they remembered there wasn’t a door to the grocery store to slam shut and keep the dead inside.  Charlie was still siphoning cars, her talents completely and utterly wasted on this mission, but she noticed their panic immediately.

“Sooo, that’s a ‘let’s get the hell outta dodge’ face if I ever saw one, huh?” Charlie mused.

“Yep.  Who knows how to drive a stick?  I say we scoop up the ‘shoot ‘em ups’ and keep driving, yeah?”  Gabriel tried for a joke that fell flat before he jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Because, uh, yeah.”

The shelf distraction only lasted so long, and they were beginning to crawl, stagger and weave out the door at sluggish, yet very foreboding, pace.

“Did you get all the fuel we needed?”

“I got enough.”  Charlie said slowly.

“Fuck,” Cas threw his arms into the air. “Everything about this mission was ‘enough!’  We didn’t do what we were supposed to, we-”

“Dude, what’s his problem?”  Charlie asked Gabriel-

-who immediately replied, “Breaking up with his fiancée, no biggie.”

“Oh, that explains it.”

“We’re about to be fucking eaten! This is _not_ the time for this discussion!”  Castiel’s underlying alpha was beginning to claw its way to the surface, and he finally admitted, “I can drive a stick.  Put the rations and the gas in the truck bed. Charlie, drive the SUV.  We’ll pick them up down the road.”

Everyone moved in tandem with Castiel’s orders without second guessing.  Gabriel, himself, got in the truck bed so he’d be able to hop right out and explain the situation to everyone so they could get this show on the road.

However, everything got a little stickier when they passed the shop and caught sight of another group of the dead groping for freedom behind a chained link fence that was threatening to blow.  The urgency of their movements became more ferocious and even hungrier when they saw there were more to feed on-

There was more fresh meat.

In fact, when the truck and SUV made the loop, the very last links holding it together?

Snapped.

Causing the dozen mangled and ravenous bodies to tumble forward.

“Fuck!”  Gabriel had a front row seat, but jumped out of the truck bed anyway, ordering, “Cas, drive around the block.  This place has to have a back entrance.”  Then he shouted, hoping and praying she could hear, “Charlie!  Draw them away!  Honk your horn!  Flash your hazards!  Play some fuckin’ Kesha, I don’t _care_!  Just get them to follow you!  We’ll meet back on the highway!”

Both his friends’ eyes were wide, but did just what he said.

Cas spun his tires to get out of the picture, and Charlie went to work creating a distraction.  Unfortunately, Gabriel knew he was the first distraction, and that couldn’t be avoided.

He could only hope his comrades inside had heard.

Almost immediately, his prayers were answered as a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him in, and a plank-like table was shoved in front of the bare doorway.  

He recognized the bear-like grip to be Sam, so he shamelessly winked and flirted. “Fancy seeing you here, handsome.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Hey, I just came here to save your asses!  With my quick thinking and devilish charms.”

“Ever tried to charm a zombie?”  Sam countered with a bitchface.

“It’s on my to-do list.  Who knows?  Maybe I could end the apocalypse.”

“It’s not an apocalypse.”  Sam said, because by now, it was second-nature.

“How the fuck isn’t it-”

“Read the book of Revelations.”

“Oo, sexy _and_ smart?  Where have you been all my life?”

“Now is not the time, Gabriel.”  Hannah snapped and went as far as to punch him in the shoulder.  Gabriel was mildly surprised that it actually hurt.

“Woah, what’s got you all pissed off?”

Uriel decided to answer for her.

“We’ve got the artillery, but we don’t have the means to transport it.  We can’t just throw all of it, piece by piece, into the back of the SUV or in the truck bed.  It’d be dangerous, it’d-” Each of his words were punched from his lungs by the slams on the other side of the door, where he was bearing against it with his weight.  “I was assuming we’d be able to pick up totes or duffles from the market.”

“Totally overrun.  No go.”  Gabriel confirmed, sadly, but then paused.  “Wait.  What’s above this?”

“What’s above what?”

“This is a nice little downtown in bum-fuck nowhere, right?  Sometimes there are other stores up top, other times cute little lofts.  Did anyone try to look up there?”  Gabriel spit the words out as quickly as his mouth could form them.

“No, but-”

“Can you hold this?  Hold them back?”

“Of course-” Uriel said with pride, which made him turn to Hannah.

She nodded.

“Wanna go on an adventure, Sasquatch?”

Sam looked completely blown away, but quickly agreed and followed the shorter alpha.

\---------------

The crew at the cabin were passing the bottle around, tossing their heads back and laughing over the stupidest things when they heard it.

A shout.

More specifically, a shout of “Help!”

Except… no one could figure out where the hell it was coming from.

But it continued, over and over again.

“Help!  Please!  Can you see me?”

They all jumped away from the table, looking around for the source of the voice, a shrill female voice, and it wasn’t until Jo noticed movement coming from above that she pointed.  “Up there!”

There was a woman on the ledge, scaling down the side of the mountain the cabin was built against.

The one side the fence _didn’t_ defend.

“Stay quiet!”  Jo snapped up.  “Get down here.  We can help!”

The woman had to have been sixty feet up the mountain, but she had the gear.  She must have been a climber or a hiker when this all started, looking for a group or shelter while she lived off the land, until now.  Except, about ten feet down, there was a ledge with just enough of a foot hold for someone to stand on.

Or something.

And once she began screaming those things began gathering.

And falling.

“Fuck!”

One of the dead dive-bombed from the fifty-foot drop and demolished the picnic table they were playing the game on.  Wood and bone and blood went splintering everywhere.

The woman was screeching, because she hadn’t seen the mass she’d attracted, but they sure had seen her.  And they were coming from that side of the mountain.  The unexplored side.  The side their group hadn’t cleared.

The ledge was nothing, and the zombies had no internal equilibrium, no balance, and it turned into a rain of bodies upon them.

There was no hope for the woman.

Her leg was grabbed, and she was a meal being pulled -limb by limb- into the feeding frenzy, while the cabin was nailed with a hailstorm of bodies.

“Shit, Jo!”  Ellen shouted.  “Grab a gun!”

Bobby barked out, “Impact’s not killin’ all of ‘m!  Everyone arm yerself!”

The group spread out, some darting inside to grab weapons, some to where they were set up against the wall.  

All froze in place when Becky shrieked and was crushed underneath a plummeting corpse.

Jo screamed, “Becky!” and took off running before Ellen could hold her back.

The blonde had a blade in her hand, which she drove through the zombie’s skull and shoved off her friend, but when she looked for a pulse…

… Becky was gone.

Jo felt the tears began to well up and burst.  As she sobbed, she drew the blade back, waiting for the deadened eyes to open and the hungry jaws to come snapping at her.  Only… they never came.  She… just laid there?

So the blonde drew away, her arm relaxing slowly and she took a moment, the rest of the world forgotten, to notice the omega looked peaceful.  She looked… accepting.

She never woke up again.  Never turned into a monster.  And that made Jo smile.

It was her only breath in the middle of this Hell, before the rest of the world literally came _crashing_ back around her.

\------------

The way to the loft wasn’t through the store, like they’d hoped.  They actually had to go through the alleyway from where the zombies had crawled out of - but on the bright side, it was clear.  And there was a fire escape Sam’s long limbs had no problem grabbing and pulling down.  Another bright side, as Gabriel pointed out, “This loft has been guarded, which means no looters, which _also_ means it’s ours for the taking!”

As they ascended the fire escape, that hadn’t appeared to be used, they knew one of two things would greet them at the top.  The owner, in undead form, or… alright, maybe there was only one thing they could guess.  The other was unknown.

They reached the top, both with a knife in hand, and opened the window.

It was bizarre, because for as much the entire town has been ransacked?  This place was pristine.

Maybe it had been the welcome committee at the bottom, keeping everyone else out, maybe the owner had been the first to book it, but whatever it had been - Gabriel was a genius.

Sam and Gabriel waited on bated breath for any tell-tale signs of shifting noises on the floor boards.  The younger alpha knocked lightly on the window sill to see if anything would come lurching towards them.

There was nothing.

They had the all clear.

It looked like a young couple had lived here, as though it was a starter home before they moved onto bigger and better things.  Kinda tugged at the heartstrings, because it made you think, where were they now?

Right there, in the entryway where the coats were hanging were duffle bags and backpacks stuffed on the top shelf.  Exactly what they needed.  Yep, Gabriel was a genius!

But they couldn’t help exploring more.  This place was too fucking good to be true.  When Sam opened the pantry, it was full of canned goods, and they had more than enough 'luggage material' to load up.

The bathroom was full of toiletries, which they added to the collection, and when Sam turned the corner into the bedroom-

\- All their questions were answered.

Sam was frozen in place, while Gabriel was tossing in a can of tuna and called out, “C’mon, Moose, runnin’ low on time.”  Gabriel went to yank the taller man and was struck motionless as well.

Just as they thought, the place had belonged to a young man and a woman.  They were an incredibly attractive couple: the man was wearing a polo, brown hair nicely styled in a smartly fitted pair of khakis and the woman’s blonde hair was cascading down to curl against a dress, which was the perfect shade of blue for her.  They were right on their way to a white-picket fence life, complete with 2.5 kids.

Except for the fact they were seated up in bed, their fingers intertwined, with gunshot wounds through their mouths and their brains splattered on the walls.

Sam’s face was ghostly white, and no matter how much Gabriel would tug on him, he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Sam, they beat the end of the world to the punch.”  He tried, but his words weren’t sinking in.

The younger Winchester was somewhere else.  Somewhere far, far away from here.

“Hey.  Snap out of it!  They went out their way!”  Gabriel finally slammed the bedroom door shut and jumped in front of Sam.  “But that’s not _our_ way!  We’re fighters!  You better fucking remember that right now!  We’ve got shit to do, all right?”

“Y-yeah…”

“I will slap you.”

Sam’s eyes dropped to the floor, trying to shake off the daze, but failing horribly.

So Gabriel decided he needed to act.  He wound up, and slapped him across the face.  Hard.

Finally, the taller alpha’s eyes widened and they narrowed to a glare.  “The fuck!”

“I told you I’d do it!  Come on!  We’ve gotta get this shit downstairs, then back to HQ.”

“All right, all right.”

“We’re talking about this later.” Gabriel pointed a menacing finger at Sam’s still-shocked face. “Don’t forget.  You went somewhere else.  I’m gonna find out where.”

“No, _we’re_ not, and no,  _you’re_ not.”

“Hah.  Funny.  You’ll find out really quick, I _always_ get what I want.”

“Right now, I want to get out of here alive.”

“At least that’s something we can both agree on.”

\----------------

The second Dean heard the screams was the second he was jarred from his daze looking out into the water.  Who knows if he’d been meditating, contemplating life, pondering Anna’s ‘revelation’ or simply zoned out.  And who knows how long he’d even been there.

But he knew a scream when he heard it.  It was faint at first, so he wasn’t even sure of what it was.  He stood up from the planks and focused his ears.  It was so far away, so distant… but then he heard more… and that’s when his feet started moving before he even registered his intent to run.

What baffled him wasn’t the screams when he reached the cabin - it was the sight.

There were human-like shapes dropping like a fucking downpour, only with reanimated bodies instead of rain.

Up, just out of the corner of his eye, he could see someone’s fresh blood pouring down the mountain side, and each of the ravenous corpses who were trying to get a taste (and missing) were tumbling down into their corralled space in the cabin.  They were hitting the roof and somersaulting off it.  They were smashing into the ground like fucking comets and some were getting back up.

Shit!

He quickly searched his brain as to where the closest weapon was, because this wasn’t just a battle, this was an _aerial assault_ \- no one could have prepared for this.  They needed to get the fuck out!

Who knew how many were there?!  It didn’t matter - they had no choice because this was something there wasn’t an answer for.  It was far too huge of an unknown they couldn’t risk.  They had to get out.

What did they have?  Sam’s little Hybrid?  The Focus?  The Mariner?  All right, they could do this.

If they got away for a little bit, they could meet the others along the road, maybe wait it out, come back, scope out the area and see if it was worth taking back the cabin or not…

Dean was making the choice right now, Mary and Bobby would agree.

But first, he needed a weapon.

\------------

Sam and Gabriel dipped back into the shop with not only the bags they needed for the weaponry, but also the added ‘goodies’.  Hannah’s eyes went wide with her own version of being impressed, while she was still holding the door.  It seemed like there was only one pounding against it, the others lured away by whatever Charlie was doing as a distraction.

Thank God Gabriel’s plan (both of them) had worked.

They started loading up what they’d collected at the outfitters into the duffle bag, and soon they were ready.  With an unspoken dialogue, ‘on three’ they were going to release the make-shift barricade and head back onto the street to find Castiel.  Only, before they could do that, Gabriel noticed Uriel had his gun drawn.  And he wasn’t having that.

He physically pushed the man’s arm down and hissed, “Are you an idiot?!  All the trouble we’ve gotten ourselves into has been because of noise!  We’re fighting hand to hand!  We worked our asses off to be sneaky, to draw the dead away, we can’t bring them back here!  We’ve still gotta figure out where the fuck Cas parked!  You trade that in for a blade right the fuck now!”

“How dare you tell me what to do!”  Uriel growled at him.  “Firearms are the best way to take them down!”

“If you’re a fucking coward and don’t want to get a little blood on your clothes!”

“Are you calling me a coward?!”  His rage was building by the moment.

“Uriel, he’s right-” Hannah tried.

“I’m not listening to some stupid beta woman-”

“Woah, don’t speak to her that way!” Sam got right up in his face, using his height to his advantage and staring him down.  “You show respect to earn it!  And right now, you’re fucking up, buddy!  Gabriel’s right, we can’t draw attention.  I don’t care when you want to use your gun, just holster it this _one time_ -”

“All of you are idiots!”  Uriel made a move to shove past both men, and in the process, the weight he’d been exerting to hold the door caved in - Hannah unable to hold it by herself.

It turned out two corpses had still been scratching to get in, and they fell directly onto Hannah and Uriel.

Hannah was half-caught under the door, but her dominant arm holding her knife was free, and she was able to reach around for a kill shot.  She scrambled out from under the wood board, with the aide of Gabriel pulling her up, to see what happened to the other one.

All were thankful a gunshot hadn’t rang through the shop, but that was because Sam had lodged his blade into the back of the corpse’s skull.  While Uriel was wide-eyed and cradling a bite on his femoral artery that was gushing like a waterfall.

His eyes were darting between the three, breaths coming out in heavy huffs and teetering with dizziness as he demanded, “You were _trying_ to get rid of me, weren’t you?!  You wanted me dead, _you_ -!”

“We need to stop the bleeding!” Hannah immediately flew over to him, noticing the location while panic flared in her gut.  “Holy shit, someone grab the-”

“There’s no stopping it-” he spit out with venom, as he began to tumble forward, shoving the woman and her help away, “Fuck you.  Fuck each and every one of you.”

He pulled out his gun, and the rest of them jumped back.

Only, instead of firing on them, he turned it on himself and pulled the trigger.

Apparently, he was going to have it his way, in the end.  The bite… it was too deep.  They didn’t have the equipment to stitch him up, there was no way he wouldn’t bleed out-

They wouldn’t let themselves be shaken.

Hopefully, Charlie had led them far enough away they hadn’t heard it, or even if they had, it’d take them too long to return.

Sam picked up the other bag Uriel had been carrying so he was weighed down with luggage, but he trusted his comrades this time, both of them.  He didn’t want to be callous, he really didn’t.  But he felt no regret, whatsoever, about Uriel’s death.

He did it to himself.  Through both his arrogance and ignorance.

They had to move fast.

They were running down the street in no time, looking for the pickup truck.  Trying to listen for the engine, any tell-tale sign of it idling.

Soon enough, it was coming up right behind them.

They were tossing all the baggage in the truck bed and piling in - Gabriel strategically placing himself next to Sam in the back seat while Hannah took the front.

Castiel looked confused and didn’t start driving right away when the word, “Uriel?” came from his lips.

Hannah shook her head, and that was all he needed to begin the drive.

Clearly, even if he was a ‘brother,’ there was no lost love there.  Castiel barely flinched at the news.

It felt good to have the windows down to calm their nerves and cool the adrenaline.

Gabriel kept stealing glances over in Sam’s direction, because he was trying to figure out what made the other alpha lock up so bad in that loft.  He realized he didn’t know Sam’s story.  Sure, he’d gotten up in a lot of other people’s business, but never the Winchesters'.  He was beginning to think it was time to start, right about now.

\-------------

Dean found the machete as quick as he could, as well as a few people in the yard, armed with guns and bows.  It was chaos, he didn’t know which of the corpses were done for good and which had fight in them - there were so many _pieces_.

“We’ve gotta get out!”  Dean shouted.  “Grab all the weapons you can!”  He looked around at who was directly in front of him, “Bobby, start up the Focus!  Ellen, that Hybrid piece of crap!  Jo, where’s everyone else?”

The blonde had tears in her eyes as she used a certain brutality to not only cut the head off one of the fallen corpses, but remove its legs and arms as well, “B-Becky’s dead, Dean.”

“Shit,” he found himself drawn to her before he could stop himself, and wrapped her in his arms. “I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.”

“This is the world we live in.  No time for sorry.”  She shoved him away.  “I’ll gather all the weapons, then I’ll start up the Mariner.”

“I’ll find everyone else.” Dean nodded, keeping an eye on the sky and dodging the falling bodies.

He nearly ran into Anna as she rushed from the cabin with arms full of bows, quivers, guns and ammo.  She shouted out to Bobby, “Pop the trunk!” which he did immediately.

Mary was doing the exact same thing, with a speed and quickness the others didn’t know she possessed, while Dean tried to get the rations they needed, enough for the road.  Hopefully, those they sent into town had gotten lucky enough that the group wouldn’t run into problems with starvation anytime soon.  Or, fuck, not having the river to drink from might be a problem they hadn’t taken into account-

The roof was moaning and showing signs of caving, and it wasn’t until Dean handed off the bag of rations to Anna that the omega heard a scream from upstairs.

“Run!  Get that to the car!”  He snapped, and was on his feet, following the noise.

“Dean!”  He heard his mother scream from behind him, “The roof’s given in!  We’ve _gotta go_!”

“But-” and when he reached the top of the stairs, he’d realized she was right and he could see clear out into the forest.

The sun was bright on his face, and this meant one thing.

If they didn’t get out right the fuck out, they were going to collapse and get buried along with the cabin.  This drop wasn’t as far and as harsh as the plummet to the ground, so the dead up here were still writhing, and trying to get to their feet.  And, shit, there had to be a dozen.

The sounds of garbled groans and gurgles choked by blood-heavy lungs were focused in their directions, hands reaching out towards them, and towards _another_ someone.

“Help me, you assholes!”  Meg snapped out, her leg crushed underneath some of the wreckage from the roof.

A moment past between the Winchesters as they watched her futile struggle, as well as one of the dead, already a foot or so away from her wriggle closer, hissing and snapping.

“Would you be able to get to her in time?”  Mary asked her son conversationally.

“Maybe.”  Dean took stock of the situation, watching Meg’s face contort in not only pain, but also pale in terror.

“Would you want to?”

They both watched as Meg tried desperately to shove at the ancient shingles of the roof.  She may have broken her nails clean off, fighting against the decrepit material, which was digging deeper into the meat of her thigh.  The beta was trying so hard to free herself, she didn’t even notice the rotting corpse upon her until it was too late.

“Nope.”

She was the perfect, helpless meal.  Unable to move, only allowed to kick and scream, while the ravenous teeth pulled her tender flesh apart gnaw by gnaw.  Meg didn’t put up a fight for very long, she bled out quickly, and the predator was so enthused by her taste, it nearly chewed her head clean off.

Or he would have.

Except for that fact that she reanimated.

Just as they knew she would.

Mary and Dean wordlessly turned their backs, because they knew the cabin's framework was about to cave in at any moment, to see Anna gawking at them - wide eyed - in the hallway.

There was a stare down, no one quite sure what to say.

Until Anna broke the silence.

“We got all the weapons.  It’s too bad one of the dead got the jump on Meg and we couldn’t save her.  We need to get out before the cabin collapses.”

“Yes,” Mary confirmed with a warm smile.  “We do.“

“I’m gonna miss this place.”


	10. Chapter Nine

Dean hopped right up front next to Bobby in the Focus and ordered, “Drive!”

The old alpha didn’t have to be told twice; he hit the gas and spun his tires.  Tearing ass out of the driveway, there were only a total of two ’speed bumps’ that happened to be the skydiving corpses.

It was nothing, in the grand scheme of things.

Dean was turned around in the passenger’s side, to see that Anna and Mary had both gotten into the other cars, which were following closely behind.  While the Mariner didn’t handle the backwoods trail to Rufus’ cabin with any trouble, Sam’s bitchy little Hybrid was having a whole slew of problems.

The omega held his breath every time he thought it wasn’t going to make it over a fallen limb, or a grove of moss, but it did (thank God, it did) every single time.

Both Bobby and himself were hyper aware once they reached the gravel road, because they hadn’t been this far out from the cabin in a bit, and who knew if it was overrun with the dead.  It didn’t look like it, but they took it slow anyway - all of these vehicles having lower gears capable of more stealth than Bobby’s beat-up truck.

Once they got to the highway, they could all breathe again and got out of the cars for a second to regroup, now that they were able to see any threats coming their way.

“Balls!” Bobby was the first to get it off his chest.  “Cabin is scrapped.  The fuck do we do now?”

Dean wiped the dirt from his brow and looked around to his weary, dejected companions.  “Just gotta meet the rest’a the crew in the middle, right?”

“Yeah, sounds about right.” Ellen crossed her arms and nodded.  “We’ll be able to think better once we’re all back together.”  She looked to her daughter and rubbed her back. “Jo, honey, let Mary drive.”

“Thanks.  But I need something to take my mind off this shit.”

“Ya sure?” She leaned in close, trying to find any tell-tale scent coming off her daughter to see if she was going to break down.

But Jo was strong, and her mother knew that.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” she nodded, then flashed a grin.  “You’re just pissed you got stuck drivin’ Sam’s piece’a shit.”

“You got me there.  Any takers?”  Ellen called out to the group, and when no one volunteered, she cursed.  “Goddamn city boy.”

\------------

The drive had been long and drab, mostly zoning out on the roads and waiting to see a body twitching in a ditch, or a hot blonde asking for some fuel, but nothing seemed to be happening.

Until something did.

“Woah, hey.”  Gabriel pointed out at a glimmer in the distance. “Why is car driving south in the northbound lane?”

“That’s my car!”  Castiel snapped, and immediately pulled over on the side of the road, waiting for the others to catch up.

Soon, five cars with people flooding out of them were in the middle of the expressway, demanding to know what was going on, and words like ‘flying zombies,’ ‘Sam was suppos’ta drive my car, idjit,’ ‘cabin’s bombed’ were flying around, but then someone said ‘Becky, Uriel and Meg are dead.’

Once those syllables made it through the cacophony of noise, everyone turned to silence, little by little.

It wasn’t until then - when those words were spoken out loud and broken to their loved ones that they were suddenly a reality.

All the wild gestures, all the ridiculous expressions, all the raucous _everything_ died.

It was difficult, so difficult, trying not to steal glances at both Anna and Castiel, so Bobby and Mary looked at each other with the nonverbal communication they had perfected.

Mary took the lead and began speaking in the mothering tone everyone could appreciate.  “On our way in, before we knew you all,” she gave sincere smiles to part of the group who wasn’t immediately family, “in order to avoid the horde, we backtracked to a carpool lot.  I believe we should head there to… reevaluate our options, and take some time to ourselves, if we need to.”

With an awkward adjustment of his trucker hat, Bobby agreed.  “From here, it’s just a coupla miles.  Whoever’s willin’ ta drive, follow me.  We’ll figure out where’da go from there!”

He didn’t wait for a show of hands - he let them decide for themselves.  He wasn’t good dealing with the ‘touchy feely’ stuff, like Mary was.  So, hopefully, when they arrived at the destination they arrived with five cars and twelve people.

Fingers crossed.

\----------------

Pulling off to a familiar dirt and gravel ‘park and ride’ where Bobby and the Winchesters had spent the night on the way to the cabin was a good play.  They knew the area.  They knew there was enough space for all the vehicles and they were someplace that could be easily guarded.  They lined up the cars in a parking-lot fashion, so all of them could peel out towards the exit in case of a threat.

Those who felt up to it went through their luggage and used the truck bed to organize their supplies.

Those who felt shaken up had enough back car seats to sit in silence, or there were enough fallen logs to stare blankly into the forest.

There were too many things to do, too many stories to share, which was why no one asked questions when Bobby, Mary, and this time, Sam, went into the woods to ‘take a look around.’

Hannah tried to comfort Anna about her brother Uriel, but the redheaded omega seemed numb to it.  Or at least, that’s what the beta thought - when in reality Anna wouldn’t admit it, but she felt relief.  She never liked him much anyway, but she would keep her reasons to herself, and if anyone asked, she was still in shock.  Hannah’s friendship was more family than she’d ever felt with Uriel.  So, in order to distract her, the two women decided to take stock of the weapons, together.

They unloaded all the bags from the run, as well as what time allowed to be pulled out from the house.

Hannah was impressed.

She tilted her head at the omega and asked, “In all that chaos, how did you manage to grab all these?”

“Dean, Mary, Jo and I knew it was vital to survival.”  The words instantly rolled off her tongue.  “And I had a bad gut feeling the town would already be looted.  We couldn’t take that chance.”

“We both got very lucky,” the brunette confirmed with a small nod.  “Our archery supply is amazing, and we have a very skilled set of archers.  It was the firearms, in town, where we ran into to trouble, when it came to guns and bullet supply, but that’s fine.  We were able to acquire enough knives for everyone, as well as a few additional firearms, but it doesn't matter.  Hopefully, wherever we end up, we can continue to defend rather than attack.  As we’ve been doing.”

“Yeah, hopefully.”  Anna’s voice was wishful.  “Hannah.  Can I talk to you?”

“We are speaking.”  The beta looked confused.

“No, I mean… there’s something I was really hoping to, uh.  Shit.  I don’t know,” she tossed her hair over her shoulder before she gestured out into the woods in the opposite direction that the Winchesters took.  “Would you mind following me?”

Hannah watched as Anna hopped out of the truck bed and over to where Gabriel and Charlie were relaxing.  While she hesitated, she heard the omega tell the two, “We got the count on the weapons done and it appears we‘re looking good.  Do you guys wanna do rations tally?”

To which Gabriel eagerly responded, “Ya had me at food!”

Charlie and the alpha were headed to the truck, so Hannah zipped up the weaponry so the next items could be looked at and followed Anna’s lead.  This must be important.  Especially since she hadn‘t been able to spend as much time as she used to with Anna, until now.

\-----------

The sun was hanging low in the sky and the nights were chilly, which was one of the reasons Hannah always found it strange the omega woman never seemed cold, no matter how much or how little she was dressed in.  The beta found her cross legged on a fallen tree, trying to look nonchalant while she leaned over her knees and watched Hannah’s every move.

From day one, even with all of Hannah’s training, she had no idea what to make of it, the fact that Anna had somehow changed.

She was smart - she had always been smart, and she was excellent at getting people to trust her, but she seemed more sincere these days.  It wasn’t as though they’d gone to the shooting range before, but she recently discovered Anna was also an excellent marksmen and knew how to remain cool under pressure.  But _Hannah_ was the one in the military, not her friend.  Anna was always a normal girl with an average life.  She was obviously a beautiful omega, with extraordinarily personality, yet her upbringing had been mundane.  Where had her skills come from?

Once Hannah was close enough, the redhead stood up, and they were face to face, waiting.

Anna tilted her head in a way that was somewhat unnerving, while the woman said, “I haven’t been able to figure out _why_ it’s taken you so long.”

“What’s taken me so long?”

“I believe it has to do with a connection.  Or something emotional.  Physical.  There aren’t many of us, so this must work.”  She nodded along with her own words.  “Especially since you’re such a reserved soldier, Hannah.  It _must_ be touch.”

Hannah took a step back, because her friend wasn’t making any sense.

This didn’t deter the omega in the least.  In fact, it spurred her forward.  Her arm darted and grabbed the beta’s wrist with a bruising force.

She was about to wind up and retaliate, when all the fight drained from her and her lips began trembling.

“I remember.”

\-------------

“All right, Sammy, ready to pull on yer big girl panties?” Bobby teased, once they were far enough into the woods.

“Or drop ‘em, when you think about it.” Mary snorted into her fist.

“Mom!  Gross!”  The alpha wrinkled his nose up in disgust when he turned around to face the two hunters. “I had a feeling that’s what this was about.  Shifting.  You really think… I can do this?”

“Ain’t no doubt in my mind.” Bobby replied encouragingly.  “You got that alpha scent on ya, it’s in the way you move, seen it in yer eyes too.  Now ya just gotta dig deep.  Got nothin‘ to do with yer past life, it‘s all about yer soul.”

Mary nodded, and took a second of silence with her acute hearing to make sure they hadn’t been followed.

“All right.  So, Bobby’s gonna go first, since you won’t be all freaked out by a woman’s, especially _motherly_ , anatomy, like Dean was.”  The omega poked Sam in the side and winked.

“And seeing Bobby naked is so much better?” Sam lamented and slumped a little in his posture, but knew it had to be done.

“All right.  First rule of wolf club is ya lose yer modesty real fast.  So, I’mma drop ‘em, and I guess I’ll try’ta go slow.  Mary’ll talk you through it.  Then, you get a go at it.  How does that sound?  Ready for your demo, or are your delicate sensibilities really gonna be an issue?”  The alpha rolled his eyes, setting his trucker cap on a stump as a statement this was going to happen whether Sam wanted it to or not.

“No, I got this,” Sam nodded, steeling his jaw, knowing just how important this truly was.

“All right.” Mary stood to the right, but just a little behind him, so her voice could be heard directly into his ear while Bobby continued to fold up his clothes, neatly, and place them onto the log.  “First part is centering yourself.  It comes from a calm deep inside you, not a place of rage, like you’d think.  It’s a whole other part of you that you need to tap into.  Sure, if you’re pissed off, you can still grab hold of your wolf, but this is the best way, a less dangerous way.  You never want to lose control, and if you shift from a place or rage - that’s the easiest way to lose yourself.  Know you’re two different entities, but essentially the same.”

It was cryptic - but in a way Sam completely understood.  A riddle that somehow clicked in his brain.  He was taking each piece of information and instantly sucking it in, never letting this knowledge go, no matter what.

After all.  This may be the most important ability he’d ever master in his entire existence.  Since he’d never, even in his past life, even known this were possible.

This wasn’t something he could read in a book - something he’d learn in a class to get a credit, then move on with his degree.  This was about application, survival, and something new about himself he never thought he’d know.

They watched as Bobby’s breath traveled from the apex of his head, and wash over his entire body, down right to the tips of his toes.  They could see the migration, like it was a tangible stream and not a simple flow of air.

“Always remember you control it, and never the other way around.  You need to beckon it out.  You’ll be able to feel it’s energy flow into your own veins.  Greet it.  Summon it forward.”  They watched, as an unseen aura began vibrating around Bobby.  “Begin to breathe the same air it does.  Once it comes alive, once you’re breathing _together_ , you‘ll know-”

-There was a hitch in her words, as the older man stumbled forward-

“The wolf will appear.  Once you welcome it to life, all else will follow.  And the next time you open your eyes?”

Sam watched in awe as the transformation happened right before him.

Fur sprouting and thickening.

Nails elongating, like claws that could shred the meat from any carcass.

Teeth sharpening, the canines to dagger-like points.

Muscles flaring, for the thrill of the chase

Hell, he even doubled in size.

“You’ll be looking out the eyes of your wolf form.”

He was shocked into silence as a brown and silver fucking _huge_ wolf circled around and head-butted him so hard, he was almost knocked on his ass.  All right, that got him moving.

“The hell, Bobby!”

“You ready for your turn?”  Mary turned on her son with a devilish smirk.  “Let’s see how good of a student you are.”

\--------------

Anna’s smile warmed, and she dropped Hannah’s wrist, which had gone completely limp.  “It’s good to have you back, sister.”

“Anael,“ she recognized immediately, the memories overwhelming her brain.  They weren't just friends in this life - _everything_ changed.  “W-We fell.  We were reborn into human bodies because Heaven’s Gates were closing, locking.”  The words were pouring from her mouth.  “You did it, because of free will, b-but I did it…”

When Hannah couldn’t finish the sentence, Anna did it for her.  “To assist Castiel.”

She whipped around to face the omega.  “He has no idea, Gabriel has no idea, Uriel died without knowing and,” she lost some of her fire when she acknowledged the sheer relief on Anna’s face.  “Oh, sister, how long have you been in this alone?”

“A very, very long time.  I was born with my angelic memories.  I’m so grateful to have someone to confide in, after all this time!  I knew the second I met you, and I hoped you‘d remember, but you didn't.  I was getting so frustrated once this world began falling apart, but you‘re back!”  She reached forward to cup Hannah’s cheeks with both her hands. “You’ve grown into such an amazing person, sister.  And although we’ve lost our grace and we’re trapped as humans, at least we’ve found each other, _truly_ found each other.  It’s only a matter of time until Castiel and Gabriel remember who they are, but I won’t push them like I’ve pushed you.  I couldn’t bear being alone in this much longer.”

“I understand, sister.”  Hannah smiled sincerely for the first time in God knows when.  “I had noticed.  I was worried about you, but now it all makes sense.”

A moment passed before the beta’s eyes lit up.  “Do you know how fresh our human genetics are?”

“No, I do not.  Why do you ask?”  Anna raised an interested eyebrow.

“I was sworn to secrecy, but the Winchesters can shift like their ancestors.  Lycanthrope lineage.  Although we may not have our grace, we have designations.  Perhaps it’s something for us to explore?  It could be useful in battle.”  There was an impish grin on Hannah’s face.  “I’ve been let into their ’circle of trust.’”

“As have I.”  Anna blinked.  “They’re good people.  Well, for the most part, I suppose.  But they fit in the day and age.  I have to admit, I’m surprised with the way Castiel has lived his life until now.  Although he’s been my brother on Earth as well, I haven’t been able to monitor him as much as I’d have liked to.  He followed a different path - I hope to see him change.”  She gestured with her arm.  “Come, we have much to discuss.”

\-------------

Sam had never experienced true freedom like that before in his life.  Kicking up dirt and grass under his feet - it felt like he was flying.  Now he realized why Dean had pressed so many times while they were growing up about what he thought of their alleged shifter history.   Because this was something Dean had in his past.  Something he had missed.

And goddamn, it was amazing!

They were their own little pack, scoping out the perimeter of the Park and Ride to make sure they were in the clear for the indefinite future.  Because, apparently, this was what Mary had been doing at the cabin - how she knew about the impending horde coming.

So far, so good.

That was another thing - his other senses were through the roof.

It wasn’t just his nose - it was his hearing, too.  He bet if he licked something right now (not like he had any intention to do so in the foreseeable future) his palate would be electrified as well.

He could scent what was new, what had been briskly traveling through, how long ago and…

Wait.

Something was familiar.

While it wasn’t fresh, it was something he needed to speak about with Bobby and Mary.

He needed to inform his pack, because-

His ‘Pack?’

Yep.   Maybe this was way more deeply ingrained than he’d originally thought.

Maybe he was sniffling something for too long, because he received a head-nudge from the cream colored wolf, but he felt the need to follow the trail, just for himself.  Just a little longer.

So Sam trotted along, and realized it really did go cold.  They were long gone, by now.

After they did the perimeter sweep, they returned to their discarded clothing and shifted back - something Mary explained was a little more tough than the initial shift.

And she _wasn’t_ kidding.

She left out a fuck-ton of details on that one.

His bones felt out of alignment.  He was grunting out and couldn’t catch his breath.  His mother was next to him in no time, feeling his joints to make sure everything was in the correct place.  She didn’t warn him when she had to reset his shoulder joint.  A loud crack, as well as a shout echoed through the forest, then Sam yelled, “What the hell, mom?!”

“Sorry, honey.”  She kissed him on the cheek.  “If I told you about the, um, side effects, you may have been more hesitant.”

He gave her one of his best bitch faces and grumbled while cradling his arm.  “Love you, too.”

“Such a good sport, sweetie.”

After he caught his breath and pulled his underwear and pants on, he stretched out.  While everyone else was fully clothed, Sam was still massaging his joints (they were _throbbing_ , goddammit) when he remembered.  “Oh, there was a woman we met on the road.”

“A woman?”  Mary’s voice was immediately cautious.  “When and where did you meet this woman?”

“It was on the supply run before we hit town.  Her group ran out of gas and she was looking for people, looking for help,” he tried to explain, but Mary and Bobby were both rounding on him (as though they were still in their shifted predatory form) with suspicion.  “We gave them one of our canisters.  But don’t worry, we dropped her off over half a mile from her group, so they didn’t get the jump on us or anything.”

“What was she?  Alpha?  Beta?  Omega?”

“How many were in her group?”

“Were they all in one car?”

“Did they have weapons?  Did they ask questions?”

“I don’t know!” Sam shouted in exasperation.  “Just, they needed gas.”

“And you smelled them in this woods?” Mary demanded.  “How fresh was the scent?”

“Old.  Really, really, old.”

“Shit,” Mary cursed, unable to control the word escaping her mouth.

“What’s the problem, then?!”

“Balls!”  Bobby kicked at the ground.  “That canister ya idjits gave ‘im?  Got all ‘r scents on it!  They can track us now!”

“Shit!” Sam echoed.

He hadn’t even thought about that.  Hannah and himself should have planned that out better - but it was in the spur of the moment, their guards lowered by an innocent face.  They should have gone with their gut instinct.  Now they (whoever they were) could be being watching.  Even if their scents weren’t fresh, they had been here.  They knew about this place.

“At least now we’ve got three guard dogs instead of two,” Mary pointed out and looked around.  “And I’m about to go through the list and see if we can find more.”

“We can’t force them to remember, Mary!”

“They better start, and fucking soon.”

\-------------

When Sam wandered back to the camp, his body felt like he’d gone twelve rounds with a professional boxer.  While it looked like everything was in place (he didn’t have an arm growing out of his ear, or anything) it felt like everything was on backwards, and it _hurt_.  It felt like there was no cushion of cartilage between his bones, his muscles were too tight and his ligaments were set to snap at any second.

Mary told him this was somehow normal.

How the fuck was this normal?

He felt like he was dying!

Dean caught sight of him right away and raised an eyebrow.  When Sam saw his brother’s expression, everything was forgotten and he found himself charging forward.

No one was in earshot, so he was able to announce (like a giddy little pup), “Dean!  I shifted!”

While Sam swore he caught a half-second of hurt on Dean’s face, the light of pride overcame any negative emotion as he took his brother into his arms and gave him a crushing hug.  “Holy fuck, Sammy!  That’s awesome!  I’m so damn proud of you!”  Dean pulled away, just at arm’s length to study his brother. “First shift back hurts like it bitch, don’t it?” he asked with a cheeky grin and a wink.  “It’ll, uh.  Get better.  Eventually.”

With a dramatic roll of his eyes, the alpha slapped his older brother’s shoulder and pushed away.  “Thanks.  Any advice on putting my entire anatomy back together?”  He grumbled, rolling his shoulders.

“Oo, did I hear the giant needs help with his anatomy?” A mischievous voice, and a _very_ interested Gabriel popped up out of nowhere.

“Well!  There ya go!”  Dean pushed the shorter alpha forward.  “See, my brother took a tumble down a hill, because he’s a dumbass and needs a massage.  Whattya say you hook him up?”

“Dean!”  Sam spat, at the same time the omega grinned and announced:

“I’m going for a walk!  And it looks like Gabe’s _more_ than willing to take care of you.”

“I’ve got magic fingers!” Gabe informed the brothers, with a show of jazz hands.

“Shoot me, now.”

“C’mon, Moose, we’ll turn a gas lamp down real low, make it all romantic-”

Sam groaned.  “I’m gonna kill you, Dean!”

\------------

Charlie, up until this point, had mixed feelings about how she’d been treated within this group.  She knew she was an asset.  Well, except, when it came to Uriel.  Was it a bad thing she was glad he was gone?

Well, he was dead.  Which, she knew was kind of an asshole move, on her part, to be happy someone was dead.

That was why she was going with ‘I’m glad he’s gone.’

Others seemed to recognize her strengths, and she knew she was going to be treated better from here on out.

In the past, she’d gotten a lot of shit in her work because of her designation of being an omega, but she refused to hide the fact.  She was always on a mission to prove people wrong.  What was awesome about this group?  They didn’t give a flying fuck that she was an omega.  Which was why she couldn’t ask for a better batch of comrades in the end times.  She wanted them to know she was appreciative.  And right now was the perfect time to show how grateful she was.

When Charlie found out Becky had been killed at the cabin, it hit her hard.  Becky was one of the sweetest, most pure-hearted people she had ever met.  Even though she had a bit of a hidden mischievous streak, it made Charlie like her that much more.  They bonded immediately over their cyber lives and the fact that people over the internet kicked way more ass than those IRL.  However, Charlie had also hardened herself to the reality of this world rather quickly.  She knew it was the only way to survive because when she was growing up, she cared _too_ much.  She had learned attachment only lead to heartache because people sucked.

And when she found out Jo was having a hard time over Becky’s passing?

This was the chance she needed to not only show how grateful she was for the group, but to help the other omega through her loss.

Jo was amazing.

Charlie had learned that from day one.

Jo was another take-no-shit, badass omega, who grew up in a bar and wielded a knife like no one’s business.

But - this wasn’t pushing someone away from you.   This was someone being _taken away_ from you.

These were two _completely_ different things.

Jo hadn’t said much when they arrived in the dirt parking lot.  The back hatch of the Explorer was popped open and she was staring out into space with her legs dangling from off the edge.

Charlie slowly approached, making sure she wasn’t sneaking up on her grieving friend, and giving Jo more than enough time to tell her to fuck off.  When she felt the coast was clear, she hopped up next to Jo, the truck giving a little lurch under her sudden weight, and stared out into the distance, just as the other omega was.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jo finally spoke her first words since arriving at the car park.

“You were close with her, weren’t you?”

There was no doubt who ‘her’ was.

“Yeah,” Charlie replied truthfully.  “She was an awesome girly.  She was way too good for the way the world is now.”  Charlie shrugged her shoulders, and couldn’t stop her mouth from running.  “She’d always tell me these stories like, ‘what if this is some RPG, and we’re the background characters waiting for some dumbass to get with the program and reach the final level?  What boss are they having trouble with?  Where’s their location?  Can we hack the system?  Look up some cheat code online?  This is annoying.  I was working on the best fic ever!  It was a slow build and my OTP was just about to get it on and I bet my readers are so pissed off right now!”

Jo whipped her head around with wide eyes and a shaky grin. “I have no idea what the fuck you just said, but you sound just like Becky.”

“I know - it’s a gift.”  Charlie winked.  “Like I said, she’s probably finishing up her fic in Heaven, as we speak.  I’m _positive_ they have unlimited Wi-Fi.”

“She never reanimated.”  Jo pulled her knees to her chest without breaking eye contact with the other omega.  “Just before… it happened… she was saying how she had a good life.  How she had nothing to complain about.  So you think…?”

Charlie scooted closer and slung her arm around Jo.  “Hell’s on Earth, sister.  Becky was Heaven-bound, no doubt in my mind.  I don’t know if you believe in that, but after what I see these days?  Especially if she didn’t come back?  There’s a reason for this.  I don’t know if I’m ADD, or my brain’s just firing in way too many different directions, but there’s a _reason_ some people come back snapping and some people just go to sleep.”

Jo looked into her eyes, for what, she wasn’t sure.  Charlie never knew if she found it, but she did know this was something Charlie believed - whole-heartedly.  

So the blonde omega nodded slowly and stated, “I think you’re on to something.  W-we just haven’t been around enough people who turn.  But there has to be a connection.  Becky did fall asleep.  I waited.  I was ready to put her down, had a death-grip on my knife, terrified but prepared to do it - but I never _had_ to.”

“We’re gonna figure it out, all right?”  Charlie bent the elbow she hand around Jo’s shoulders and carded her hand through her friend’s hair.  “There’s a reason for all of this.  Inconsistencies.  It’s in the way people die - it’s not a virus.  It’s not a contamination.  It has to do with something inside the individual.  And I think,” she pulled Jo in so the omega’s head was resting on her shoulder, “If it’s something we can figure out, it’s something we can fix.”

Jo was desperate for this kind of contact and Charlie knew she’d never do it willingly - because she saw a lot of herself in the other omega.

So Jo wrapped her arms around Charlie’s midsection, let her hair fall to block her face from any passers-by, and let her tears flow freely.

\------------

After their run, Mary pulled Bobby to the side when people were beginning to slow down and unwind.  Everyone was breaking off into groups - some were in mourning, some were taking time to themselves, and some were trying to blow off some steam.  The perimeter was secured, for now, but after Sam’s ‘confession’ Mary had done another loop around.

The alpha and omega were hanging out by the Focus, making sure no one strayed too far and tried to look as casual as possible.  The only one who was within sight was Ellen, who was putting together something for dinner, anyways, so it wasn’t that big of a deal to see Mary and Bobby chatting.

“All those scents weren’t from physical bodies,” Mary said to Bobby, wearing a plastered on smile in case Ellen looked over.  “Once I went back over and double-checked, there were four individuals.  I could only tell because of the difference in tracks.  They were wearing blockers.  Only scents I got were fumes from a vehicle, food rations and motor oil.  No pheromones, omega sweetness, alpha aggression, none of it.  Couldn’t tell you if they were male or female, let alone anything else.  I don’t know if they’re tracking us, or if it’s a coincidence-”

“When’s _anythin_ ’ been a coincidence, Mary?”  Bobby rolled his eyes heavily in his head.  “We need to watch out.  Nothin’ you can say that’s distinguishable?”

“I think they’re shifters.”  She chewed on her bottom lip.  “Or else we’ve got real wolves in these parts.  The tracks are varied.  But Sam was right, the trail is old.”

“So ya think they were vettin’ it out for the future?”

“Or, do you think they’ve been following us for a while?”  She countered, while something terrifying settled in her stomach.  “We thought the Harvelles were following us, it’s not far fetched that these people could be.  I mean, why would a woman, all the way out here in the boonies run out of gas in the first place?  What’s around here, besides the cabin?”

“Yer right…” Bobby said gravely, and then paused in thought.  “What’re we gonna do about it?”

“We’re sitting ducks here!  Especially, now that they’ve got our scent!”

“All right, they’ve got our scent, but more than likely they’ll follow it to the cabin first, right?  Why would we’ve stopped over here?  They’ve already gone’n scooped this place out, they were prolly out lookin‘ to see where we were comin‘ from.  They’ll follow the highway north to the cabin, which will have our scent on it.  They ain’t gonna be able to scent we’re here while goin’ seventy in a goddamn car!  We stay put, hope they pass us, then hightail it outta here in the other direction!”

“But where?!”  Mary demanded, caught Ellen giving her a look then lowered her voice.  “All right.  We’ll sleep here tonight, and figure that out tomorrow.”

While they both locked eyes, and agreed with it, they didn’t like the plan at all.  But there wasn’t much else they could do with it.  They needed food in their bellies and sleep in their systems before they’d be able to come up with a better plan in the morning.

\------------

“Gabriel, you really don’t have to-” Sam protested fruitlessly as the surprisingly strong alpha pulled him away from the group, just a little ways out into the forest as the sun was setting.

“Yep.  I do, for two reasons.”  He raised his fingers with his free hand.  “One, I can scent you’re all kinds of discomforted.  I’m ignoring the uncomfortable part, and two, we’re talking about something that happened today.”

“Happened today…?”  Sam trailed off, as he was promptly shoved on the ground, while the other alpha straddled a stump and tapped his shoulders twice to get him to relax.

Knowing he didn’t seem to have a choice in the matter (after being man-handled, he didn’t want to admit it, but there was a _highly_ likely possibility that Gabriel may have been stronger than him - despite his size) he physically tried to slump.

Gabriel’s hands began at his neck, and rubbed around the back of his skull, before working down his cervical vertebra.  The slow, deep circles actually seemed to do the trick, as the skilled thumbs worked their way under the collar of his flannel button-down and back up again.  He alternated between putting almost too much pressure on the nerves and muscles and soothing them out, and cradling his skull to grip the pressure points along his occipital bone.

He didn‘t even have to fake relaxation - the massage was actually working.

And if he was able to do all this with _only_ access to his neck?

Sam stopped that thought right then and there.

“You’re wearing a t-shirt under that, right, kiddo?” Gabriel teased, way too close to his ear for Sam not to jump.  “I mean, I wouldn’t be mad if you took it all off, but we both know you’re shy.”

Instead of answering with words, because he knew they’d be shaky, (he might not even be able to manage a biting retort) he nodded and pulled the flannel off.  After all, his body was killing him, and the alpha knew exactly what the fuck he was doing.  With his hands _and_ his words.  Shit.

It wasn’t until Sam’s head was hanging lazily forward, and Gabriel was working the kinks out between his shoulder blades that the normally jovial man demanded with a soft voice, “I want you to tell me why you freaked in that loft today.”

No jokes.  No added nicknames.  It wasn’t even a request, it was a calm instruction.

His ministrations continued, and Gabriel had put him into such a different mindset that he was at ease and couldn’t help but trust him enough that he ended up admitting, “That couple?  They reminded me of Jessica and I.  Same gorgeous shade of blonde and everything.”

“Jessica?”  Gabe asked, his words still soft but inquiring, not prying.

“She was going to be my wife.”  A silence spread, while the heel of Gabriel’s hand ground into a particularly stubborn knot in his ribs.  “Until my father ate her.”

God bless him, Gabe didn’t pause or miss a beat.  “Yeah, I understand how that could’ve froze you up.  When did it happen?”

“In the very beginning.”

Sam had no idea why it was so easy to speak with him.  Maybe because he hadn’t been able to vent to anyone else, maybe because this was the first time he’d been able to say it out loud.

“We had a place like that.  Our wedding, shit, we were in the middle of planning it.  We’d be walking down the aisle in three more months.  It was on her birthday.  And Dean’s birthday.  One minute, she’s givin’ dad his morphine dose, next minute, we’re hightailing it to the cabin and we can’t look back.  I never saw her again.  Still can’t get the image out of my head, but there wasn’t any time.  But if Dean didn’t think fast, it would have been us.  I was in shock, dad would’ve turned on me next he-”

Suddenly, Gabriel jerked Sam's head backwards, so they were looking at each other in the eyes, albeit, upside down.  “You’ve gotta good brother.  Smart brother.  And I’m sorry you had to go through that, Sam, really, I am.  But now that you’re with the game?  You’re _just_ as smart.  I’m not tryin’ to be heartless, there are bumps in the road, but we’ve gotta move past ’em if we wanna live.”

Out of nowhere, Gabriel kissed his forehead, then (just as quickly) shoved his head forward and continued to work the knots out of his back.  “You’re doing great.  And if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here for you.  I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I do have an on slash off switch.  We can have a safe word or something.  You need serious Gabriel, you say a word and I’ll be there.”

The shorter alpha’s hands roamed down the entire expense of Sam’s back to see if he missed anything.  “I know there’r some things you can’t talk about with Dean.  Or your mom.  I know we’ve got a rag-tag group, and we haven’t reached that bonding time yet.  We come from different places, different lives, and what you shared with me is a pretty fuckin’ huge part of your story.  If you want me to be a part of it?  I’m down.”

Even though Gabriel had patted him on the back, thoroughly pleased with his work, Sam wasn’t ready to leave yet.  He didn’t want to move away from the warmth of Gabriel’s knees casually pressed against his sides.  Or the way the man’s hand lingered on his shoulder.  And he sure as hell didn’t want the alpha to see the light blush on his cheeks from the random peck on his forehead.

Another thing about Gabriel, was he seemed to be fucking amazing at reading body language, so he took all these things into account.  Instead of removing his hand on Sam’s shoulder, his free hand moved to rest on the other.  Sam leaned back, just slightly, and rested his back against Gabriel’s chest.  Taking that as a cue, Gabe lowered his grip on Sam’s shoulders, and instead clasped them together under the other alpha’s chin.

There wasn’t a single person around to judge, and Sam felt a sense of comfort he hadn’t felt in a while.

Sam let himself have it.


	11. Chapter Ten

Dean didn’t feel bad wandering out into the woods after they did the perimeter sweep because there’s no way Mary and Bobby missed anything.  Especially since Sam… fuck, his life was a mess.  Sammy, his little brother, had no problem fucking shifting. It was like second nature to him - and it wasn’t even a part of his past life.

Shifting was just a new, fun experience he got.

Sam didn’t know how devastating it was on Dean.

But Dean wouldn’t tell him.

That was the first thing in a long time that had brought Sam joy.  He was not going to take that away from his little brother.

Like he took Meg away from Cas.

Dean’s heart had gone cold.  He had finally reached the point where he’d gotten kicked in the teeth so many times he didn’t give a single fuck anymore.  He had taken hit after hit and it had left him a shell focused on surviving, because that’s all he could seem to do well.  His heart was bitter and broken but his skin?  His skin was _itching_ and he needed to get away.

Which was why he was wandering.

Being close to everyone was getting on his nerves.

Everything was going to hell on him, in a way it never had before and he didn’t have a river to dive into.  He didn’t have another set of flesh to shift into.  He just had a fuckin’ midnight nature walk and that’s fucking it.

God, it was only April in fucking Montana, but it felt like he was in the tropics.  Why was he sweating?  Why did he feel that way?

He wanted to peel his clothes off.  Shit, what he wouldn’t have given to be back at the cabin right then.  That was the only good thing they had going for them, and it had been demolished right before their eyes.  And he was thirsty as fuck.  Maybe there’s a stream nearby, because, of fucking course, he forgot a goddamn water bottle.  Thankfully, that was something they snatched up in the run.  God knows what they were going to do now.

Dean, personally, wanted to shoot himself in the head.

But what if you were stuck in your body when you came back?  What if you were aware of your actions?  Thirsty for blood and carnage, a slave to your hunger for flesh?

That would be a buzz kill.

He was pacing in a straight line, headed farther and farther into the forest.  He knew he’d be able to sniff his way back.  Or fuckin’ Mary and her super-mom protective powers would swoop in and snatch him back up.  He was teeming with energy, anxiety, and he hated it.  What was worse, was suddenly, he heard a voice.

The voice of the _last_ person he wanted to talk to right then.

Well, the last person he _thought_ he’d talk to right then.

It’d been a full day, and they’d been radio silent when it came to one another, as Cas had completely isolated himself from the group because of the news about Meg.

“Dean.”

“What?”  Dean spun around to the voice, because he couldn’t see much in the woods.  “Are you following me?”

“I-I, I mean, are you alright?”  The alpha’s voice held a more gravelly timbre than usual.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?  I mean, you’re the one whose love of your life died.”

Dean didn’t mean to spit the words with that much venom, he really didn’t.  But something was taking hold of him.  Some kind of monster was holding him with a vice grip and forcing the words from his mouth.

“I’m still having difficulty coming to terms with her passing, I admit.” There was a subtle sadness in Castiel’s tone that he was attempting to choke down in front of the omega.

A sadness that was all Dean’s fault.  He wanted to make it better, he _really did_ , but he didn’t _deserve_ to.  What was more was he didn’t even know how to begin, whether he wanted to - and now was not the time.  Cas should be mourning by himself; he shouldn’t be out here hunting down Dean in the wake of his personal tragedy.  So instead providing comfort, he went right back to repeating:

“Why are you following me?”

“Your scent, Dean.  I-I thought you had your suppressants…”

Finally, now that his eyes had adjusted, Dean could make out a faint blush on Cas’ cheeks.

“Why the fuck would I need those?” he demanded.  “You did catch on the to the fact that omegas had stopped going into heat in this little zombie fiasco, right?”  His annoyance was growing.

With an audible swallow, and a nod of his head, the alpha admitted, “Maybe _most_ , but not you.”

\------------------

“All right, guys!  Got some grub for everyone to eat, know it’s not much.” Ellen gestured to the rations set out in front of them, which were lit up by the one gas lantern they had managed to snag in the escape.  “But it’ll be enough.  We’ll take watch out tonight, everyone else can take bunk in the cars.  So, technically, we’ve got beds for everyone, just depends how ya wanna sleep.  If anyone wants to cuddle, we lay the back seats outta the Focus, Mariner, and Explorer, or just use good ol’ fashion bench seats and recliners.  All the Hybrid’s good for is recliners. Sorry Sam, but I hate yer car.  Up to ya’ll.  We do need look outs all night, and we can swap in four hour shifts, or six.  Whatever ya’ll feel up to.  But I do want _everyone_ to get some sleep.  Been a rough day.”

While people started digging into the food, Ellen added, “I want the look outs to use the cab of the truck fer a vantage point. You’ll be real close to the other cars and will be able to knock if somethin’ shows up so we’ll be able to take off real easy.”

“Looks like you’ve got it covered, Mom.” Jo praised through a mouthful of food.

“Joanna Beth!  Where are your manners?” Ellen rolled her eyes.  “Any takers for first shift?”

While Gabriel and Charlie raised their hands, someone else asked a damn good question.

“Um.” Anna was looking around, brows furrowed in confusion. “Where’s Dean and Cas?”

\-----------

Dean jerked back as if the statement was a physical blow and demanded, “The fuck do you mean?!  Are you trying to tell me-”

The agitation, the sweltering fever, the sweat dripping from his pores, all of it - were these signs of an impending heat?  He thought he was getting sick, he thought he was going crazy, but he _never_ thought-

“There’s no way...” His words were a little breathless as he added, “’Course I didn’t take them - I thought it’d be pointless.  I didn’t know what to look for.  I’ve only had two goddamn heats in my fuckin’ life!”

The thought that he could have prevented this if he hadn’t been an idiot and assumed he _wouldn’t_ be the exception, like he _always_ managed to be.  And now he was out in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere with his soulmate calmly telling him he was a hot second away from being a needy omega whore - this was this friggen _wonderful_.

“Dean, you’ll be fine.” Cas reached out to place his palm on the omega’s shoulders in what he hoped would be a calming gesture.

But Dean jerked away from the touch.

“Oh, yeah?  You gonna ‘help me through it?’  Sorry, Cas.  But I’m not lookin’ to be a rebound.  You clearly chose Meg over me.  Over and over.  You didn’t want anything to do with me, even though we were, fuck, _are_ mates.  I’m not a second choice!  I _refuse_ to be anyone’s second choice!  I’m not gonna bend over for anyone.  You had your chance, hell, you had a fuck ton of ‘em!  The whole time we were at the cabin, but you-”

“I was going to end things with her when we got back from the run!”  Cas shouted and got right up in the omega’s face.  “Ask Gabriel!  Hell, ask Charlie, who also knows because Gabe is an insufferable gossip!  I did choose you, but I never got the chance to speak the words to her!  And if she died thinking I loved her?  Maybe that’s for the best.”

Dean opened his mouth for some kind of retort, but one never came.

Because all he could think was, “Damn, you’re sexy when you’re pissed off.”

“Well, congratulations, you piss me off consistently,”   Cas growled, grinding his teeth and showing no signs of backing down. “Do you believe me?”

“I think I do.”

“Good.  Then we’re done talking.”

Cas lunged forward and grabbed a fistful of Dean’s hair, overwhelmed by the pheromones rolling off his soulmate, while also cradling the small of the omega’s back.  Cas licked filthy kisses into his the omega's mouth, and Dean felt the first tell-tale signs of wetness between his cheeks.

He also registered the fact that his shoulder blades were digging into the bark of a tree, but details, right?

Nothing could take away from the fact that Cas was moving harder and faster than he had on that shoreline, Hell, it made the encounter at the river look like slow motion and Dean was _so_ game.  He was whimpering from the way Cas was manhandling him, giving his alpha full access to his neck, and not because he allowed the other man to… but because he couldn’t stop Cas if he tried.  He’d never been helpless against another person’s strength before and it was wildly arousing.

It made him want to push boundaries, fight for dominance.  Just.  Not right this second.

This second?  He was more than happy to let Cas take control and do what he wanted.  Because Cas knew what he was doing - and Dean had _no_ fucking _clue_.  But the way the alpha was sucking marks into his skin and the way his hand had snaked down the back of Dean’s jeans seemed to be going in the perfect direction.

Dammit, did he just whimper?

Fuck it, Dean didn’t care because he was also arching his hips forward, needing that friction, needing everything Cas could give him.

Castiel dropped the hand he had in Dean’s hair to rip the omega’s shirt wide open and continue to assault Dean’s neck and clavicle with his mouth and teeth.  Right at the same, exact time, Dean felt a long finger slip inside him from behind.

He bucked forward and gasped, and while there was no resistance (he was fucking soaking through his pants) he hadn’t expected that.

The alpha stopped immediately, paused all his activity, and even though his eyes had that alpha glow to them, he asked softly, “Are you alright?”

Dean nodded and tried to laugh it off. “Just, uh, never done this before-”

Apparently, that was the _worst_ thing that could have come out of his mouth.

Not only did Cas pull his hands out from the back of his jeans, he jerked away from where he was kissing him.  And, to add insult to injury, took three steps back.

“What the fuck?!”  Dean instantly demanded, completely rearing to go.

“I had no idea this was your first time, especially based on the things you’d said to me when we-”

“It’s called _dirty talk_ , Cas!  And you can talk dirty without having taken a knot!”  Dean growled back.  “Why the fuck do you think I was so fucking weird and off when I met you?  Why I took it so hard that you have a fuckin’ fiancee?!  I’ve been looking for you my _whole_ goddamn _life_!  To yell at you, because you weren’t looking for me-”

“It’s next to impossible to find soulmates, Dean,” Cas interjected, his nostrils flaring.  He was trying to adjust his erection in his pants because he was still two seconds away from snapping and lunging.

“I was hoping you’d fucking remember!” The omega screamed.

“Remember what?” Cas asked in half confusion, half exasperation.

“Never mind!  I’m in heat!  My hormones are all over the place, just fucking ignore me!  So, less talking, more fucking!”  Dean decided to take charge and tackle this alpha.

Which Cas barely managed to dodge, but scooped Dean up before the panting omega had a mouthful of dirt.  Instead, Cas made sure they both crashed to the ground unscathed, and straddled Dean who was looking up at his intended (and horribly missed) target.  Cas held both the omega’s cheeks in his palms and earnestly told him, “Dean.  After all this time, you’ve been waiting for me.  I refuse to let your first time be a quick fuck in the forest, while I’m still in mourning.  I-I was planning on giving the world to you.  I _will_ give the world to you.  But I can’t yet.”

“What if we’re both dead in a fucking week and it doesn’t matter either way?!” Dean hissed and struggled to break free from his spot under Cas, but the alpha had him thoroughly pinned.

“We’re both too stubborn to die.”

Castiel dipped down and kissed Dean’s lips.  “We’ll do this right.  But… it’s not right at this moment.”

“Cop out.” Dean finally managed to wriggle away and shove the other man.  “You’re a liar.  You’re not over Meg.  You’ll _never_ be over her,” he sneered. “Get away from me.”

“That has nothing to do with this-”

“Get the fuck away!” Dean was horny and rejected and all kinds of fucked up - he felt the dire need to put as much space between himself and the alpha as physically possible.

“Dean, I know you’re my mate.  I can feel it.  I knew it from the first time I kissed you, and I -”

The omega broke off into a run through the woods.  He wouldn’t hear another word out of Castiel’s mouth.

\-----------------

Dean didn’t know where he was running, or for how long, before he was cut off by the last person he thought he was going to see.

Hannah.

Who was blocking his path in a defensive stance.  Although, she faltered in her position a bit when she scented him.

“Dean, you’re in heat,” the beta’s jaw was dropped in surprise.

“Hannah, you’re a goddamn _genius_.”  His voice was a low rumble.

“Come back to the camp,” Hannah murmured softly, as though she was trying to coax a scared animal - because that’s exactly what Dean appeared to be. “You can’t be out here by yourself-”

“Because I’m a helpless omega?!”  Dean barked at her and made a move to weave around her and take off running again.

Except, that didn’t work at all.

In fact, it worked so terribly that he was knocked to the ground and onto his face with his chest pressed into the grass, his hands twisted within Hannah’s grip behind him.  He struggled for a minute, before he realized it was completely pointless.  Apparently, being tackled to the ground was a common theme for him tonight.

“No.”  Hannah’s voice was eerily even.  “I don’t think you’re a helpless omega.  I think you’re acting out in an emotional state in uncharted territory which might be filled with flesh-eating predators in the dark.  Which you may not see coming.  And you’re without a weapon.  Does that seem reasonable to you?”

“Fuck you, for being reasonable,” Dean groused.

“That’s what I thought,” she hummed, then asked carefully, “Will you behave when I allow you to stand?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

She did so, and even went as far as to help him up and brush off the dirt and grass from his face and chest.

Her voice was apologetic as she explained, “I didn’t wish to hurt you. I just didn’t know the best way to handle the situation.  I-I do not have a lot of friends, and therefore I have no previous experience when it comes to handling people when they’re acting out.”

“I-I get it, assaulting them's always a nice go-to.” Dean replied with a smart-ass tone, chest heaving, and he suddenly felt dizzy.

Like, really, _really_ dizzy.

Hannah easily ignored his comment, grabbed his cheeks and forced him to look at her.  “Dean.  Are you alright?  Hey,” she tapped him lightly on his sweating skin, but his eyes weren’t focused on her.  “Stay with me-”

“Yeah, I’m with you… think ‘m dehydrated.  And need a knot.”

He threw that last part in, half because he was delirious, half because he knew it would make Hannah uncomfortable.

And it worked.

“Must you be so crass?  But it doesn't surprise me - you‘re extremely feverish,” she grumbled as she slung one of Dean’s arms over her shoulder and took the majority of his weight.

“It’s not my fault my mate refuses to fuck me.”  His voice was all over the place - it sounded like he was drunk as he walked where he hoped was back to camp.  “Read somewhere, that omega’s body can get all messed up if their mate refuses ‘em.  Not like it really matters, ‘m as screwed up as they come.  Don’t blame Cas.  Don’t blame him at all.”

There was a pause in her step as she asked, “Castiel is truly your mate?”

“Yep, _truly_.  But he doesn’t want me, ‘r says he does.  But not _now_.  Who the fuck knows.  Slap in the face, been waiting for him all this time.  Over thirty fuckin’ years.” His feet weren’t working as well as they had been before, and Hannah knew it was because the profuse sweating and dehydration were two seconds away from making him pass out - which was also causing him to babble.  “Love him, but I wanna make that stop.”

“Castiel’s an idiot,” Hannah stated resolutely.  “Come on.  We have to hurry.”

“No rush.  No need.  No light at the end of the tunnel.”

“I _refuse_ to carry your ass.”

“Oh.  Thanks, Hannah.  You’re sweet.”

\-------------

When a loud noise came crashing through the woods, the group would have expected a herd of elephants, or (more likely) a horde of the undead.  But it was literally Hannah, dragging Dean’s nearly unconscious form through the clearing, out of breath and shouting out for someone to come help.  Both Mary and Sam jumped from wherever they were to collect him in their arms with wide eyes.

Jo gasped, her hands covering her mouth, before dropping them and demanding, “He’s in heat?!  How?!”

Everyone looked around, but no one had an answer.

Hannah doubled over, putting her hands on her knees to catch her breath, before she got out the words, “He’s dehydrated, he needs water, lots of water, and -”

Mary and Sam were wadding up clothes to use as a pillow as they deposited him in the back of the Explorer (with the still-opened hatch) and looked around in shock.  No one spoke, because up until now?  Every single omega missed their heat.  Every single alpha missed their rut.

Why had Dean been unaffected?

“Where’s Cas?”  Gabriel suddenly demanded, looking around the group. “He’s missing, too-”

“I’ll help you find him,” Sam instantly offered, but Gabe shot him down, saying, “Don’t you want to be here with your brother?”

“Would _you_ want to be here with your brother in heat?”

“Touche… let’s find Cassie, sweet cheeks.”

Sam had many more reasons for wanting to find Cas than Gabriel knew.  One, he knew about their ‘mate bond’ and needed to know whether or not Dean’s condition had something to do with it.  And if it had, he was going to do something about it as soon as he found the alpha.  Two?  He needed to see just how well his newly enhanced nose worked.

\-----------------

The group was furiously looking around for water bottles and rags they could wet, because (as of right now) Dean was still in the flu-like stages of his heat and not the inevitable hormone-driven haze everyone was dreading.  The group who made the run had the foresight to pick up a pack, and Charlie was wetting down some rags to push against his forehead and raised a curious eyebrow about why his shirt was already hanging open.  It was for the best - she would have unbuttoned it if the job hadn’t been done.

Mary managed to get him to drink half a bottle, before he smiled at her and said, “Hiya, Mom. I’m a big boy now.”

She tried to smile at him and looked around the group, demanding, “Someone tell me we packed the suppressants from the cabin?  Just on accident, or something?”

“I hid mine at the bottom of my bag, just because I didn’t know you ladies and thought they’d be a hot commodity,” Jo announced. “They won’t be helpful right now, but they’ll help him next cycle.  Why is this happening to him?”

“Who the fuck knows.”

Everyone was taken aback by Mary’s language, but this was her baby boy.

“Mary,” Charlie said, sitting on the bumper right behind her and placed a hand on the blonde omega’s shoulder. “Look on the bright side.  We’re all omegas, and our only betas are female.  Two of our alphas are your family and the other two, well, they have enough common sense to know we’ll castrate ‘em if they come anywhere close to Dean.  Plus, one’s in mourning because he lost his mate.”

The omega mother bit back a choke when she finally admitted, “Castiel _is_ Dean’s mate.”

The only person who had the guts to balk was Jo. “What?!” she said sharply.

“And I don’t know if I want him to have anything to do with my son.”

Mary’s tone was final.

\---------------

It was hard, running through the woods alongside Gabriel, not to shift.  It would have been much more effective and easier to find Cas.  But it seemed Gabriel had a damn good nose, because every time Sam picked up on something, the other alpha had already caught it, too.  They moved in perfect tandem, even though they could only see as much as the moon would let them.  They were dodging past trees, jumping over fallen logs and hot on Cas’ trail in no time.

Sam was really, really fucking impressed with Gabriel.

Especially when they found the alpha they were searching for in no time flat.

He was sitting on a fallen tree, worrying at his hair with fumes of frustration, anguish and so many other awful things that made Sam wrinkle his nose up the second they were within scenting distance.  It was Gabriel who approached the distressed alpha first, and it wasn’t until Gabe even touched him that he jerked up.

“Hey.” Gabriel squatted down so they were on the same level.  “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Slowly, Castiel raised his chin, like he had no idea company had arrived.  He didn’t even seem to notice Sam, just the man in front of him.

“I followed Dean out here.  His scent was… off.  I wanted to make sure he was all right.”

“Dude.  You realize not all omegas in heat are an open invitation, right?”  Gabriel slapped him in the arm and gave him a dirty look.  “You’re supposed to be the smart one, Cas.”

“I didn’t realize he was in heat!”  The alpha’s hands shot right back up to wrap through his own hair again as he gushed, “And then everything started happening at once, until I found out he’d been waiting for me, and I couldn’t take away his first time in the middle of the fuckin’ woods, and he ran, and-”

Gabriel groaned out - “ _Jesus_ , just because you were breaking up with Meg doesn’t mean you can fuck anyone you-”

Sam interrupted demanding, “You were breaking up with Meg for-?”

“Stop!”  Castiel abruptly stood up. “Dean is my mate.  My _soulmate_.  I knew it the moment I met him, but I didn’t _know_ what to do.”  The alpha gestured to Sam, who nodded to Gabriel in confirmation. The words were true, and Sam acknowledged them.  “It was foolish of me not to end things with Meg immediately, but I was confused.  All I knew was I couldn’t live without him.  During the run, I told Gabriel I was finishing things with her as soon as we completed the mission,” he turned to Gabriel once again, who knew he wasn‘t lying.  “But things didn’t work out as I had hoped, and I’m mourning the loss of her, since I never… there was no closure...”

After the alpha took in a deep breath, and the other two allowed him his time, Castiel began again. “So, now that everyone is up to speed, I followed Dean out here, because his scent was strange and I was worried.  I was right to worry, because he was going into heat.  It wasn’t until we became… engaged that he told me he’d been waiting for me, and I ruined _everything_.”

A long, awkward pause elongated between the three alphas.

It continued to become more lengthy and even more embarrassingly cringe-worthy by the second until Gabriel finally stood up and gripped Castiel’s shoulder.

“Now, you listen here, jackass.  Deano’s a mess.  He’s fuckin’ thirty.  And this is his third heat.  You need to at least be there for him.  There ain’t any wining and dining these days.  He needs you.  Christ, he could be the only fuckin’ omega in the _world_ left who has to deal with a heat, and you’re gonna let him do it alone?  What the fuck are you thinking?!  You get your ass back to camp, right the fuck now!  Because what it sounds like to me?  Is you ’care about him too much to blah blah blah’ but if you cared about him _at_ fucking _all_ , you wouldn’t leave him there.  And I’m not talking about boneing him, I’m talking about _supporting_ him.  So run, dipshit.”

Castiel opened and closed his mouth a few times, because he was hesitating.

Like he was looking for an excuse not to.

Gabriel, being the great friend that he was, did the only thing he _knew_ Cas would respond to.  So he wound up and punched him.

Square in the cheek bone.

Cas’ head snapped to the side (to an almost unnatural angle) and he nearly fell on his ass.  That was, if it wasn’t for a last minute, well placed foot to catch his balance.  Finally something _clicked_.  He looked, for a half second, like he was going to haul off and strike the other alpha back.  But instead, he took off running.

“Holy shit.”  Gabriel heard from behind him.

He turned around to see Sam watching him, mouth slightly open with a smile on his face.

“Yeah, Samsquatch?”

“How did that _not_ just turn into an alpha fight from hell?”

“He knew I did it from a place of love.”

“Uh-” Sam shifted from foot to foot.

“Yes?  We speak English, here in America.”

“That was kinda hot.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?  The bitching out, ‘get your head out of your ass’ speech, the physical violence or the general fearlessness on my part?”

“Maybe all of it?”

Gabriel advanced on the taller alpha like he was teasing his very own prey and reached up to grab a fist full of Sam’s hair to draw him down for a kiss.  It was rough, full of longing, and ended much, much too soon.

With his words ghosting over Sam’s lips, Gabe whispered, “There’s nothing more I want right now than you and a wild make-out session in the forest.  But we need to get back to camp.  Gotta make sure Cas’ got his head screwed on right, and we’ve gotta make sure your brother’s a-okay, deal?”

Like a bucket of cold water was dumped over the Winchester, Sam eagerly agreed but didn’t hesitate to kiss Gabriel one more time.  “Yeah.  Okay, we need to head back.”

“Rain check?”  The alpha even went as far as to yank down Sam’s collar and suck a red mark along the flesh of his neck, which sent shivers down Sam’s spine.

He shoved Gabriel away, shaking his head and grinning with a nod.

“Let’s run.”

\--------------

The omegas were huddled together, Ellen taking the maternal vigil over Dean while Mary, Anna, Jo, Charlie and Hannah circled around each other, talking it out.

The first thing Mary needed to address was with Hannah, which she needed to do quickly, and made the disclaimer there were to be no questions: “Sam told me you gave a woman a canister of gas yesterday.  They’re tracking us.  We were planning on waiting the night because, if I were them, I’d be following our trail to the cabin.  But we can’t wait anymore.  We have to head east to the pharmacy.  Now.  I have no idea how hard this is going to hit Dean.”

“Yeah,” Charlie agreed, chewing on her nail.  “Suppressing a heat for _that_ long?  His fertility is probs done-zo, not like it matters to him, but you don’t know what the hell kinda pain he’s gonna go through.  It’s not like we can WedMD it.  We need to dip, like, yesterday.”

“I feel we’ll need to consolidate cars,” Anna pointed out.  “We don’t have any plans on where we’re going after locating a pharmacy.  We don’t want to unnecessarily waste gas and have a caravan.”

Mary nodded.  “I think, since we’ve all been through it, the omegas should stay in a car together.  We’ve all probably experienced different things.  We can drop down the backseat of the Explorer, make it a bed, fit all of us easy.”  She gazed off into the distance and thought, “We should leave two.  As much as we all hate the Hybrid, wherever we make runs, it can be our scouting car.  We can send it out to scope out locations before we decide to make the trek.  We’ll let the others vote between the Focus, Mariner and Bobby’s truck.”

“I-” Hannah began then stopped.

Everyone turned to look at her, but her entire demeanor was hesitant, which was very unusual.  She was usually eloquent, well spoken, and sure of her words.

“I believe it’s not in anyone’s best interest to keep Cas away from Dean.”

While many of the girls felt the same way, and sent hopeful looks towards Mary, the omega asked, “And _how_ , pray tell, are we supposed to keep them together?  Allow them to fuck in the backseat while we’re driving to get medical supplies for Dean?”

“That’s not what she’s saying, Mary.” Jo reached out and took the other blonde’s hand into her own.  “You’re making this seem like you’re creating this Romeo and Juliet thing.  Like, you hate the idea of them being mates, even though it was you, yourself, who told us they were.  You’re throwing mixed signals all over the place!  Sure, they can stay apart until we get to the pharmacy, then we find some place to fortify, but let them be together.  When the hell is the last time you’ve seen soulmates?”

“My son could have had one - and when I looked at the two of them all I saw was love.  Castiel hasn’t earned my son’s love yet, and he’s been given all the chances in the world and messed up each and every time.  How can we excuse that behavior because of the _word_ ‘soulmate?’”  Then, she ruefully added, “I had one, too.  Loved me from the bottom of his heart since the day we met.  John _always_ did right by me, and treated me the way I deserved.” Mary’s tone was wistful, a soft smile gracing her face.  Then, she jerked out of Jo’s grasp, and narrowed her eyes. “That was, until _my_ soulmate decided to _eat_ my son's.  I believe circumstances and the weight of the word ‘soulmate’ have changed a bit these days, wouldn’t you say?”


	12. Chapter Eleven

Castiel shoved his way through the forest until he was past the clearing and followed his nose to his mate.  Ellen was hovering over the feverish omega, dabbing his sweating brow with a cloth and looking thoroughly unimpressed by the alpha’s entrance.  She gave Cas the once over, and leaned forward to ask Dean a question, one that he grumbled an unintelligible response to.

She stood up and warned Castiel, “I won’t be far.”

The alpha was at his mate’s side on the bumper in the flash of an eye.

Cas had no idea what words the two had exchanged, but what he did know what that the scent coming from Dean was intoxicating and the alpha inside him was tearing him apart at the seams.  But he had to control it.  All their comrades were here - he couldn’t bend Dean over and fuck him in the middle of this crowd, no matter how badly he wanted to.

So he cleared his throat and reached out, praying his touch wouldn’t be shoved away.  “I-I needed to make sure you were all right.”

“All right?  I’m pretty fuckin’ far from alright.”  Dean’s voice was wrecked, but he responded to the touch - eagerly leaning into it.  “Why did we have to turn out this way?  Why couldn’t it be…”

“Easy?”  Cas supplied for him, a sad smile on his face.  He pressed a kiss to his brow, and the honest words, “Because the best things in life are hard fought for,” spilled from his lips.

“You think I’m one’a the best things?”  A cocky smirk crossed Dean’s features.  “”Cause I know for a _fact_ , I’m hard.  Ain’t no denyin’ that.”

“Don’t do that.” The alpha kissed him again.  “It’s so difficult holding onto control when you look like this, when you smell like this… you’re beautiful.”

“Then let’s disappear into the woods.  Since you got over all that romantic shit and-”

“I didn’t get over ‘the romantic shit,’ that’s just it-”

“Castiel.”  Hannah was at his side, with a hand on his shoulder.  “We’re trying to get him hydrated.  We’ll be departing immediately to the nearest pharmacy to acquire anything we can get our hands on for his heat.  This scenario is unpredictable, because none of us have heard of an omega suppressing a heat for this amount of time.  Not only that, but he‘s the only omega within our group to have a heat, which is equally concerning.”

“What can I say?”  Dean reached out and grabbed Cas’ hand, because he _needed_ to feel his alpha.  “I’ve always been a rebel.”

“Yes, I agree we should leave immediately, I’ll stay with-”

“You should know,” Hannah interrupted as she took a seat next to the man and lowered her voice.  “Mary is not fond of you or the situation.  That’s putting it politely.  You will not be riding with Dean, you’ll be riding with-”

“He’s my mate!” Cas growled.

“Are there marks?”  Hannah raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“No, but-”

“Then, you have no claim.”  Before Cas began seeing red, she added, “I’m going make special arrangements, after we reach the pharmacy and implore we make camp.  A camp where you two will have privacy and do what you will.  I sincerely apologize about this, Castiel, but please know that I _am_ on your side.  Still, Mary has, more or less, taken the pack leader position on this.  We can’t go against her.  She has more claim over Dean than you do.”

The noise of Dean whining and trying to pull the alpha back to him stirred them away from their conversation.  Hannah knew this wasn’t going to be easy, so she had to think quick - they were leaving as soon as Sam and Gabriel returned.

“Give him any clothing articles you can do without.”

“Excuse me?”  Cas did a double-take in confusion.

“If he thinks of you as his mate, the scent on the fabric will calm him,” she explained.  “At least, until he can be with you again.”

It was difficult pulling off his coat, as well as his hoodie while Dean was grappling for _him_ , but Castiel managed.  And the omega wadded up the fabrics immediately.  Before he could reach for Cas again, Hannah intervened, and pushed Cas off the bumper of the Explorer.

“Dean.  Look at me,” she demanded, cupping the side of his face until he did.  “You trust me, right?”

After the bewilderment died down, he nodded slowly.

“I won’t let anything happen to Castiel.  I’m riding in the other car with him.  Your mother is going to take care of you and we’ll get you the medication you need to take this down a notch, all right?”  Her eyes and her scent were sincere.  Dean felt like her undivided attention was boring holes into his goddamn _soul_.  “I will make it my mission to make sure you can Castiel will be reunited tonight.  I know you belong together.  Even if your mother puts up a fuss, I’ll convince her see reason.  You have nothing to worry about.”

She released her grasp, but for some reason, Dean felt the need to chase after it.

Once her hand was clamped within his own, sweaty one, he gave her a genuine smile.  “You’re my kinda girl, Hannah.  And I mean it, thank you.  Watch his dumbass for me.”

She nodded once, in that ‘I accept this mission’ kind of way and turned around.  “Jo and Charlie will be taking care of you shortly.”

“Tell ‘em to bring the booze, please,” he grumbled.

But as soon as Hannah was out of sight, he took in a heavy whiff of Cas’ clothing and held them tightly to his chest.  He didn’t give a shit that it was mid April and his alpha was facing the chill in a threadbare t-shirt, being wrapped in this scent was his own personal Heaven.  And God, did he need it now.

\-----------

Once Sam and Gabriel came running out from behind a grouping of trees, they had Bobby, Ellen, Mary, Jo, Charlie and Anna staring them down.

“Woah!  Are we late to the party?”  Gabriel waved some spirit fingers and tilted his head.  “Where’s the rest’a ya?”

“Dean’s in the Explorer, ready to head for the hills.  Hannah’s with Cas in the Hybrid.  We’re making a run to the pharmacy right now, all omegas in the Explorer with Dean.”  Mary explained, crossing her arms.  “But we don’t know where we’re headed from there, so we gotta consolidate.  We’re only going to bring one more car long.  Just makes sense.  Time for a vote.”

“Between the Focus, Mariner and that ancient-”

“You mind yer tongue, boy!” Bobby growled at Gabriel.

The alpha gulped, because that was not the right way to make nice with any future in-laws (since he was becoming more and more attracted to the younger Winchester by the minute), and immediately said, “Uh, I vote truck?”

“Sam,” Bobby leveled his alpha-glare at his nephew, who had, very much, the same reaction as Gabriel.

“Y-yeah, totally the truck.”

“Dammit!  That’s _not_ fair!”  Jo groaned, “It doesn’t even make _sense_ for us to-”

“Well, the since Anna and Charlie voted on the Focus, and me and Jo voted on the Mariner, looks like it’s up to Ellen,” Mary turned her attention to the woman in question who crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders.

“I mean, we’re takin’ my Explorer, so I’m happy either way.  So I think, when it comes down to it, even though it doesn’t make much sense, Joanna Beth, it should be about the thing we don’t wanna leave behind.”  The beta nodded her head at Bobby.  “Somethin’ tells me Bobby cares a lot more about his truck than anyone else cares about their cars, so I’ll vote the truck.”

An elusive, full-fledged smile warmed the surly alpha’s face, even though he tried to hide it.  “Yer a good woman, Ellen.”

“I know.”

“For the love’a!” Jo threw her arms in the air.  “Whatever!  Let’s get this show on the road!  Omega chicks, it’s time to hop in.  The rest of you go… where ever you want to go.”

“Ellen!  You wanna do the honors’a riding shotgun with me?” Bobby offered with a wink, which didn’t go unnoticed by the others.

“You bein’ a gentleman, Singer?”

“Won’ last.  You might as well take advantage.”

“Well, don’t mind if I do,” Ellen’s tone was cheeky in response.

She followed him over, and it was then that Sam and Gabe stared at each other.

“Dude.”  Gabriel flagged the other alpha alongside him before leading him over to the hybrid (they may as well just start calling it a Prius, since they were in it for the long haul) and threw open the driver’s side door.

Hannah nearly tumbled out, with a glare on her face.  “What’s the meaning of this?”

“You’re sitting in the back with Cassie.”  He could see the man brooding from the passenger’s side.  “You seem to be the only one who can calm him down these days.  Plus, Sasquatch needs the leg room.  The vote was stacked, truck's in, a reasonable car’s out, and we need to do a Chinese fire drill.”

She looked as though she wanted to argue with him, but sometimes, when Gabriel took that tone it was hard to come up with a retort.  So, she relayed the words to Castiel, who continued to look pissed off, but moved lightening fast, as soon as he saw the Explorer shift into drive, into the backseat.  Hannah moved just as quickly.

And, just like that, Sam was shifting into ignition on the road, with Gabriel as his co-pilot.  As soon as they pulled onto the main road, Sam glanced over to the alpha on his right and asked, “How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Get you way?  Like, _always_.  For no reason.”

“Are you suggesting something?”  Gabe wiggled his eyebrows.

“No!  Nothing like that.  Just,” he glanced in the rearview mirror to make sure both Hannah and Cas were zoned out and not paying attention.  “There’s literally _no_ reason we couldn’t have hopped in the backseat.”

“But I don’t like sitting in the back.”

“ _Exactly_.  So you got the front.”

“So?”

“Ugh, never mind.”

“You said it yourself,” Gabriel reached across the space between him and ran a hand through Sam’s long hair, “I’m good at getting what I want.”

With a roll of his eyes and a swat of his hand, Sam batted the alpha away and placed his hands back at ten and two on the steering wheel.

\---------

Mary and Charlie were in the front seats, because Charlie was good at reading the good old-fashion (much too large) roadmap in her hand, and Mary was a mother on a mission.  Anna and Jo were trying to keep Dean comfortable from where they had laid down the fold-out seats, giving the three more than enough room for all of them to lay down.  Or rather, Dean to lay down, while the girls kept trying to dab away sweat and help him chug water bottles.

He was writhing, moaning, and while it was hard to preserve any dignity - they’d all been there.  It was part of nature, but the way Dean was reacting was different than most heats.  It wasn’t a blatant desire for dirty, rough sex and a knot.  He was basically choking himself with how hard he was scenting Castiel’s clothing items, but the rest of his body was sick.

He was feverish.  He was having cold-sweats, delusions, losing consciousness.  

No one had any idea if it had to do with putting his natural biology on hold, ignoring his hormones for so long, or the fact that he did have a mate, and he simply wasn’t with him.

Or, something brewing in Anna’s gut, was screaming at her that it had to do with the fact that this new (or ending) world wasn’t supposed to give omegas the chance to procreate.

Hopefully, he wasn’t dying because of it.

Anna wished Hannah was here - she wanted to talk this out, pick her brain from an angelic standpoint.

She knew the other former angel was probably going mad herself, because she was with Castiel.  Who she had _chosen_ Earth to fight alongside, even though he had _no idea_ who she was, or the sacrifice she'd made for him.

The irony of these matters were pitiful.

Anna had so many theories, but none of the correct people were awakened, yet.

She knew Dean was awakened, but she didn’t dare speak of it with him.  Especially, not now.  Not when he was on the brink of something tragic or great.

Anna made sure her angelic comrade assured Castiel they’d have time together later, because maybe that was key to Dean’s recovery?  In addition to modern medicine.  Although, she had no idea what.  In fact, that was something she _needed_ to voice, now that she thought of it.

“I feel silly asking this,” Anna addressed the entire SUV.  “Does anyone in our group have a medical background?”

After a moment of hesitation, Mary said, “Sam’s future mate was a nurse.  He has basic knowledge from helping her study.”

Before Charlie piped up and said, “Oh, _shit_ , I forgot!  Gabriel was a vet for a while!”

“A _what_?!”

Everyone whipped around to her.

“What?”  She looked confused.  “Gabriel’s been, like, everything.  He told me he, quote, unquote, ‘dabbles.’  I don’t think there’s anything homeboy _can’t_ do.”

Just then, Anna’s wheels began turning.  In _overdrive_.

She knew who Gabriel was.  Gabriel was an Archangel.  But did Gabriel know who Gabriel was?  It was looking more and more likely he’d been playing dumb and pulling the wool over everyone’s eyes, because _no one_ ‘dabbled’ in veterinary school.  And, naturally, with their shifter background he wouldn’t have said ‘pediatrics,‘ or ‘oncology.‘  He’d lived longer than any of them, he‘d all of the right words to say, so being a ‘veterinarian‘ would have been the best cover.  Of course he’d know what to do.  Which was why he was _always_ cool under pressure.  Dammit!  Why hadn’t she seen this sooner?!

Damn trickster angel!

Her own inner monologue was ripped from her thoughts as Dean reached out for something to hold onto.

“Hurts-” he grumbled, and you could hear the pain in his voice.  “Need Cas…”

“We’re on our way to the pharmacy, Dean,” Anna tried to soothe him, by re-wetting the fabric and cooling his brow.

Jo went to take the outstretched hand and said, “Yeah, Mama Winchester is driving like a bat outta hell, we’ll be there in-”

But as soon as their hands connected, something happened.

Dean was squeezing her delicate gasp, pulling it close to his chest, but Jo wasn’t moving.

Jo was frozen in place.

The male omega was whimpering, trying to get some kind of reaction from his friend, but nothing happened, until three words left her lips, combined with a spilling of tears.

“Dean… I remember.”

The omega couldn’t say much, because this wasn’t the time, but he could offer a small smile, “That… makes me happy, Jo… Sam and Mary do, too… talk to them… I can’t, not now…”

She leaned forward, so Anna couldn’t hear, “Y-you saved me, you saved us, oh my god.”

“Shh,” he kissed her cheek.  “Gotta hold it in, talk soon, can’t, now, stay strong.”

She nodded resolutely.  Because that’s what Dean had been for her, been for _them_.  It was her time to pay back the favor.

\------------

“Fuck, Sammy.  Your Mother Dearest has got an iron foot.  Not to mention Bobby’s gonna single-handedly kill the ozone with all those fumes,” Gabriel snidely commented, reclined back in his chair with his feet kicked up on the dashboard.  “Quite the fam you’ve got.”

“What can I say?”  He scoffed, “When we’re on a mission, we get to the point.”

“Yeah, I feel ya.  Got a lot of that runnin’ in my family too.”

Sam glanced over and asked, “What’s your family like?”

“Sore subject.  Buncha assholes.”  He reached across the center console and patted Sam’s thigh.  “I like yours way better.”

With a laugh and a shake of his head, the alpha tried another angle.  “I don’t know much about you.  Anything you’re willing to give up?”

“My virginity?”  The dramatic batting of eyelashes could even be seen by Sam’s peripheral vision, and _that's_ saying something.  “Eh, seen a lot of things.  Done a lot of stuff.  Got a lot of tricks up my sleeve.  And outta all the things, the stuff we’ve got and regardless of the shit out there?”

The alpha’s glanced at each other for a split second, before both turned and focused on the road.

“Even though everything’s fucked up, the little things are all right.”  He chewed on his lip.  “I mean.  Once we fix your brother.  There’s that.”

“Do you think he needs to be with Cas?”  Sam asked in a hushed voice.

“Fuck if I know.  I think he needs to be sedated.  I think his hormone levels need to be evened out, because he’s got years of ‘em backed up and finally encountering his mate is makin’ him explode.  Once we can take those crazy, off-the-charts chemicals down a notch, I think some good old fashion fucking should work.”

This was the perfect time to send Gabriel a bitchface, so he did.

“You sound like you know what you’re talking about.  But how the hell would we even know where to _begin_ to ‘take those chemicals down a notch?’”

“You’ve got me.”  Gabe flashed his best award-winning smile.  “I used to be a vet.  We used to be wolves.  Same diff, right?”

If Sam didn’t have such good control of the wheel, he would have swerved.

Because now he was wondering, did Gabriel know?  Did he know about the shifters?  Did he know about their family?  Had Gabe seen him, or Mary, or Bobby, for that matter, shift?  Was this some kind of power play, the secretive alpha was luring him into?

“You look constipated,” Gabe commented wryly.  "Don’t worry about your brother - human anatomy is basically the same thing.  Especially when it comes to heats and ruts.  Like.  Literally.  The same chemical reactions, interactions, whatever you wanna call it.  I gotcha covered.”

He sounded sincere.

But then… the next thing that confused him…

“You’re a vet?”

Gabriel’s voice dropped an octave as he asked, “Do you need a knot examined, Mr. Winchester?”

“Shut up,” a feminine voice came from the back seat.  “Or else I’m separating you two children.  I’m choking on sexually frustrated alphas, they’re blocking me in on every side.  Kindly roll the windows down, _please_.”

Sam was embarrassed and didn’t have to be told twice.

\----------------

They didn’t arrive until the sun came up, and even then, they realized the old maps were kind of sweet with the fact they were topographical.  The group left a few people down by the cars, and a few to scout onward and literally upward on a path that overlooked the nearest city.  They needed to know what they were dealing with.

It was a hiker’s path, and along the way, Hannah, Charlie, Jo and Gabriel took out about seven of the undead on their climb.  It was about a three mile hike, and it was a pain in the ass (all up hill) but it was worth it.

Once they reached the summit, they were happy they didn’t neglect the double-check, and go barreling in, head-first.

The city was overrun.

Jo angrily kicked up the dirt and cursed through her teeth, she didn’t even need to look through the two pairs of binoculars to see the tides of wandering, crawling and hungry corpses.

“There’s way too many,” Charlie grumbled out as she handed the binoculars over to Gabriel, who batted them away.

“Thanks, Captain Obvious.”  He didn’t want to look through the viewfinder, because this was more than enough disappointment.

Especially, because they could see the pharmacy with their naked eyes.  It was _right_ fucking _there_ , but impossible to get to.

“What now?”  Hannah was the one to ask it out loud.  “This wasn’t even a large town, the other areas on the map are going to be _twice_ the -”

“We need a little optimism and positive vibes right now, mmk?”  Charlie cut her off, because she didn’t want to think about it.

“Weird thought, because I‘m an out-of-the-boxer.” Gabriel tapped his chin.  

The woman stopped and waited, until Jo finally snipped, “Come on, spit it out, we don't need the dramatics right now.”

“All right, all right.  When we were locked up in that Sporting Good’s store, we needed duffle bags.  I figured, small town, we’d have a loft above the shop, and because I’m a genius, we did.  We raided their kitchen and anything else we could get our hands on.  Now, my thought,” Gabriel took time to look at all the women individually, “Is all the looters are going through all the cities, getting eaten in the process, and adding to the struggle and the crowd.  What if we hit up the rural towns?  Like, townships, little villages, where you blink and could miss it, that aren’t even _on_ the map?”

They were still looking at him strangely, so he rolled his eyes and kept going.  “Some people live out in the boonies, and their doctors have little in-home offices.  Same with little vet offices, which would have the _same_ kind of meds we'd need to help Little Boy Heat.  No one out there on the road would have probably have even _thought_ to check out those little Podunk hick places in their panic.  We may strike gold!”

“He’s right,” Hannah confirmed, “But how would we find them if they're not on this map?”

“As long as we find an expressway?”  Gabriel suggested, “We take an exit for the most obscure place anyone’s ever heard of.  Or _not_ heard of.  We gotta get away from this place.”

“You’re kinda smart,” Charlie walked alongside him and elbowed him in the ribs.  “And mysterious.  I like you.”

He wrapped his arm around the omega’s shoulders and clucked his tongue.  “There’s not much not to like about me.”

“Have I mentioned I’m gay yet?”

“It’s cool, I’m open.  With a crush, at the current time.”

“As long as it’s not me, I like you even more.”

Gabriel snorted, “You know what I don’t like?”

“Hmm?”  She glanced quickly at him as the others collected their belongings.

“This fucking hike down the mountain.  If I don’t make it, spread my ashes on Nicki Minaj's ass.”

She threw her head back and laughed, “I’ll try.  I will really, honestly try, Gabe.”

\--------------

As soon as they’d stopped and sent a team up to check out the city, Cas raced from the back seat of the Prius just as the hatch to the Explorer was popping.  For all parties involved, every last door and window was rolled down so they could air everything out.  Castiel knew he was on ‘probation,’ but when Dean reached out to him, all arousal and need, he couldn’t help scooping him up in his arms.

Embracing wasn’t against the rules, right?

Bobby and Mary tried not to crowd them, no matter how much the omega mother wished to.  They were close enough, if they needed to act and separate the mated pair, but attempted to stay far enough away to give them privacy.

“Are you alright?”  Cas whispered in his mate’s ear, running his hands through the omega’s hair.

“Now, yeah, I am.  A little bit.  As much as I can be with all these assholes hovering when all I want is-”

Cas covered his mouth with a kiss, because he _knew_ if Dean spoke the words out loud, he may just open the flood gate for both of them.  Plus, once again, there were eavesdroppers everywhere.  He pulled away and let the omega press his face into the crook of his neck, scenting him deeply, hoping it would calm him down.  He also tried a different approach.

“They’re headed to an overlook to check out what they city looks like.  We could be close, tampering down the heat.  I know this must be torture on you, Dean, but we’ll fix it soon.  I promise.  Then I can take care of you.”  He leaned closer, and apologetically whispered, “I-I don’t want our first time to be when you’re like this, but I _will_ take care of you.  Anything you want is yours, just not that.  I still have to prove myself to you.”

“You keep saying that!”  Dean shouted out of frustration, and it was Anna at his side, who must have beaten both Bobby and Anna.  So Dean turned to her.  “He’s being a fuckin’ pussy.  He doesn’t want our first time to be when ‘I’m in heat,’ he-”

Anna reached out and grabbed the other omega by the shoulder.  “Your heat is getting the best of you, Dean.  Not only is your alpha being strong, he’s respecting you and you will thank him for this later.”

His eyes bugged out of his head by the intensity of Anna’s voice and the determination.  Cas had a very similar reaction, even though this was his sister.

“I-” he began, trying to collect his words. “I thank you, Anna.  I’m glad you approve of my choice.”

“Anyone would, Castiel,” she replied encouragingly, but her smile was a bit weaker as she walked off.

Dean wasn’t sure what to do with himself because the heat was still leaving him slick, hot, and dripping all kinds of grossness.  So he hesitantly met Cas’ eyes and said, “You’ll take care of me, right?”

“Of course, anything.”

“Help me out of here.”

When he meant ‘help,’ he meant ‘lend me a shoulder,’ not ‘carry me fucking bridal style,’ which had Dean yelping.  But Cas set him down, and even though his legs were still a little wobbly, Dean thanked him.

He looked around at who was still in the group, who he really _trusted_ and said fuck it - even if it was a little awkward, it was still his damn brother.

“Sammy?”

The younger Winchester was over in a flash, his eyes wide and worried. “What is it, Dean?”

“I know it’s kinda pointless, b-but I feel so disgusting.  Can you grab me my change of clothes, those wet wipes and come out into the woods with me so a zombie doesn’t catch me with my pants down?”  Half of it was grumbled, but the light in Sam’s eyes made it so worth it.

Because, what Dean didn’t know, was he had been taking care of Sam his entire life, and this was one of the first times he could return the favor.  And it made Sam so ridiculously happy he could.

\--------------

When the group finally shimmied down the mountain and delivered the news, Mary gave Gabriel a look of appraisal.  Although she didn’t say it out loud, she was watching him and made a note to watch him more closely.  He was extremely intelligent, her initial impressions had underestimated Gabriel, and he may end up being an ace up their sleeve.

Dean was feeling marginally better (well, not _better_ , however - a bit _cleaner_ ) but needed to head back to the Explorer due to exhaustion.  Castiel was wearing the clothing again before they departed, to get his scent back on them for the next stretch of their journey.  Ellen and Jo were filling up all the gas tanks in the meantime, and Mary beckoned Bobby over to follow, out of hearing range.

“I like the alpha’s plan.  What do you think?”  Mary asked him casually.

“Think it’s the best one we’ve got,” he confirmed.  “But you already knew that.  Why ya askin’ me?”

“Because you’d be the only one to know about these villages.  Gabriel said we should hit up the expressway and look for random exits.  I want you in the lead.  If anything looks familiar, if you know any other hunting buddies with small communities around here, you take the first one you see, understand?”

“Mary.” Bobby reached out to grab her hand.  “I know this is your son, and you’re gettin’ real stressed out.  But first, we gotta get enough distance between us and this damn city as possible.  After that, we’ll look for those exits.  This isn’t the first time an omega’s gone this long without suppressants.  And, while he may be uncomfortable, he ain’t gonna die.  He just started last night, this ain’t even peaked, alright?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Mary took in a deep breath then asked, “May I ride with you?”

“Talk to Ellen about that one, but I’m sure she’ll be fine with it.”  He offered her a warm smile.

The omega nodded and turned around to where the woman in question was screwing on the last of the gas nozzles, “I heard ya, girl.  And, yes, I’d be happy to give ya a break.  You deserve it, sweetheart.”

Mary didn’t fight when Ellen pulled her into her arms for a hug, and let it linger.  She needed this.  This ‘family doesn’t end in blood’ bond.  She always thought highly of the Harvelles, and they always took special care of Dean.  And Ellen was right, she needed a break.

“Thank you, Ellen.  I mean it.”

“Notta problem. I was getting an itchin’ to drive anyway, and my car was callin’ out to me,” she jerked her thumb at the Explorer.  “Think we’re ready to head out.  Let’s try Plan B, shall we?”

Mary pursed her lips together and nodded, heading back to Bobby’s truck.

The grizzly old man shouted out, “Load-in time!  We‘re gonna be headed for an expressway or a turnpike!  Make sure to have weapons ready, just in case!”  And watched as everyone did just that.  “Guns, don’t waste arrows!  If we’ve gotta choice, hit ‘em quick, before they get in the road!  But don't shoot to shoot, shoot to kill!”

Castiel had to peel his layers off, and hand them to a desperately reaching Dean, kissing him goodbye and promising he’d see him soon.  Anna and Jo waved at the alpha, saying just about the same thing, minus the make-out, and Ellen greeted the women.

This time, Hannah climbed in the driver’s side of the Prius, and gave a death-stare to anyone who tried to challenge her.  Luckily, she was small enough she could move her seat forward to give Sam the leg room he needed.  Gabriel opted to hop in the back, because he wanted to, and Castiel the front, happy he could get a clear view of the back of the Explorer.

Hannah barked out, “Buckle up,” and they knew they were in for a hell of a ride.

Bobby’s truck was peeling out from the dirty parking lot for the hiking trail, the other two vehicles hot on their trail, and they were looking for an express way.  Everyone either grabbed a gun from the dashboard, center console, or pocket from behind the seat in front of them, windows down and ready to aim.

\---------------

The dirt road was bumpy, and Gabriel complained loudly from the back that he was getting ‘car sick,’ but everyone knew it was because he hated being anywhere but shotgun.  Once they were on a two-lane road, they picked up the speed to about 35mph, and kept their eyes open.

This was where they had came from, and Bobby knew these roads well.

That didn’t mean to say he wasn’t wary of the expressway.

They were three miles away.

And once they reached it, they’d be two exits from where the overrun city was.

Bobby wouldn’t shift his gears higher, mostly because with only one other comrade in his car, he was leading the charge and would be held responsible for the lives of the other nine following him.  Ten, when you counted Mary.  While he held his cards close to his chest, he held much leadership experience in both this life and his past life (being a cop did that to you), and he wasn’t about to let that go to waste now.

Luckily, the sight distance on this road was wide open, and the signs indicating the Eastbound route were loud and proud.  He glanced at the blonde next to him, who gave a nod of affirmation, firearm in hand, and window rolled all the way down.

The entrance ramp was one of those sharp circles that lead to an overpass, and you could see the carnage below.  He breathed a sigh of relief, because at this distance, it appeared to be clear.

But once the walking corpses of the city heard their engines?

They’d be crawling this way.

Which was why Bobby slammed the gas pedal to the floor, and booked it.

Everyone took their cue and did the exact same thing.

They were flying down US 2, but Bobby held no reservations about the drivers behind him.  He knew Ellen could handle it, and out of anyone else here besides Mary?  Hannah would be his other choice.  They needed to get far enough away from this city, from any of the main cities he recognized, since they were heading in the direction of home.  Well, _his_ home.  Although he didn’t usually take this path to Sioux Falls, he knew Montana and well enough, and each of the Dakotas like the back of his hand.

Which was why, once he spotted an exit of a town he didn’t know and place he hadn‘t been, he knew _that_ was where they’d be safe, and hopefully find something to help Dean.

Even though it was only Mary and himself in the lead, there couldn’t be two better look-outs.

They were both seasoned shifters - they could catch scents better than any of the others and their eyesight was keen.

While they managed to bust ass for a good five miles, they knew this was no walk in the park.

Their wolf-sharp eyes picked up some strays in the median before anything else.

Bobby slapped on his hazard lights as a sign they’d been spotted.

They needed to take them out, and quick.  The omega crouched in her seat, since they weren’t adjustable, and used the car’s window sill to cradle and steady the gun.  Much like a sniper would from a rooftop.

But this one was too far away.

A shot was fired, and a body dropped.

Apparently, the shot was too far away - _unless_ you were Mary Winchester.

“Hot damn, girl!”

She threw a wink over her shoulder, but as they past a bend in the road, he cursed under his breath.  The noise of both the vehicles and the shot caused a bit of attention.

There was a steep rock wall boxing them in on the driver’s side so they had nothing to worry about, coming at them from the left - but also no where _to go_ on the left, no U-turns available as an escape.  The stone was carved into a plateau on the expressway.  However, there was a soft slope down to the right and a horde was beginning to climb.

And you could see them for a good mile.

They must have been wandering in this clearing, just outside the city and waiting for something.

And this group, was that something.

This wouldn’t do at all.

Bobby _couldn’t_ lead, not like this.

All he had was Mary to shoot, to clear the way.

So he flashed his turn signal to veer into the left lane, barking, “Mary, wave ‘em past, they got more fire power!”

She nodded and did just that, Bobby never slowing his speed, and musing just how fast the Explorer and Prius were going as they zipped by.  He didn’t want to be blocked in that corner any longer, as soon as they were in front, he swerved into the right lane, which earned him a dirty look from Mary, but he rolled his eyes, “It’s ‘bout survival, girl.  Don’t be catty.”

“Don’t be grumpy.”

“Hey, you gotta job to do!  How ‘bout aimin’ that gun.”

She rolled her eyes and prepared for her next shot.

\---------------

“Godammit!”  Ellen cursed as she saw Mary flagging them ahead.  She looked down at her speedometer and laughed “Well, good thing there ain’t no cops on the road, ‘cause they’d never catch us.”

She could already hear the women behind her loading their firearms, and while she couldn’t help much with shooting, she rolled down all the windows and opened up the sun roof.

“Remember, hit the ones closest to the road.  Going this fast, who knows what a speed-bump’ll do to us.  Even though it ain’t that steep, ya hit the right one, the rest’ll tumble down.”

Charlie was the first one loaded, and while she was taking aim, Anna was crawling forward to the open window in the back passenger side.  

Jo was finding a good foothold, and before she could pop up through the sunroof, she told her mom, “Yell at me if you’re gonna pull anything crazy.  I’m like a fuckin’ leaf in the wind!”

“Not my fault there ain’t no meat on those bones!”  Ellen teased her with surprising humor, given the circumstances.

“I’ll hold onto those chicken legs, Jo.”  Dean had to shout a little over window tunnel blowing through the cabin of the car.  “Let an invalid do _something_.”

She gave him a sincere smile, which soon turned into her informing her helper, “You tickle me, I may ‘miss.’”

“Shut up!  I’m concentrating!”  Charlie shouted from the front seat, and soon after there was a barrage of bullets.

None of the dead had made it to the concrete.

While Charlie’s first hit took off a shoulder and left the corpse unable to move further, Anna’s was a kill shot that sent the body rolling backwards and it took a few more of the dead with it.  Jo’s bird’s eye view, combined with her shotgun and hunting background, were taking them out, one after the other.

The first time she crouched and reloaded, Dean had another shotgun ready and handed it up to her, taking her empty to shove the shells in, himself.  They had a process.

Although, it may not be enough.

They were creeping, farther and farther up the road, and all the women were getting nervous, no matter how many they took down.

“Shit,” Anna hissed and pointed in the distance.  “Road block!”

\---------------

Hannah was watching the girls and had to admit, they were cleaning up.  But there were _so many_ of the dead, and so _few_ of _them_.

The crew in the Prius had done much of the same thing as their counterparts.  Cas was hanging out the front window and Sam and Gabriel had actually gotten into a fight about who would get the sunroof, but each had valid points.

Sam’s center of gravity was different, and if he was on his knees, he’d barely be poking out.  If he was standing up, he’d be blowing by the wind, _out_ of the car.  But if he were leaning out a window he’d be cramped.

God knows _how_ Gabriel convinced him to fire shots through the window, but Gabriel ended up shooting out the sunroof.  Because of his magical talent of getting what he wanted.

However, the dead kept coming.  It was a field’s worth of corpses, who’d probably had nothing to do for weeks besides wander like cattle.  Not to mention, nothing to eat.  Of course, they’d stir at the smallest noise coming their way.

And, shit, about a half mile head, there was a roadblock.

Not like it mattered anymore, Hannah laid on the horn, flashed her brights, and hoped Bobby hung back enough when she did, for her to yell out the window.

The two men looked at her with confusion.

“Keep shooting,” she barked, and they turned back without another word.

\---------------

Bobby didn’t notice it at first, he just heard the horn, saw the block and felt his stomach drop out.  It wasn’t even until Mary yelled at him, that he knew Hannah was trying to get his attention, since he passed her.  He jerked out of his trance, and slowly put his brake on to slow back down to where she was.  The other car did too, because no one had any idea what was happening, and if they kept up their speed, they were less than a minute away from nailing the horde stumbling down the road.

Once they were window to window, Hannah shouted out, “You still got that flare gun?”

“It’s the middle of the day, girl!“  Bobby’s eyes lit up with a smile of his own.  “But I got somethin’ _better_.”


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this update took so long - due to some wifi issues, internet has been extremely limited, but I'll be back in a few days to respond to comments! I wanted to get this chapter out before I completely ran out of data for this cycle. Apologies, again!

“Once we do this, there’s no turnin’ back, ya hear?” Bobby grumbled, and the rest agreed immediately as they parked their cars and started to shoot the corpses, point blank, as they crawled up the hill.

It was easier to be precise from this angle - they were working out the finishing touches and the counted how many of the undead were in front of them.

“All right.  This is it,” Mary said grimly.

The majority of the zombies were behind them and they were beginning to draw from the city, the commotion getting the best of them.

“Fifteen in the road half mile down,” Ellen informed the group.   “We can do that.”

Gabriel had to interject, “I can’t believe you have a fuckin’  _ grenade _ .”

Bobby shrugged with all the nonchalance in the world. “Was savin’ it for a rainy day.”

“All right,”  Ellen barked. “Everyone in their cars.  We’ll let it rip, get out it's zone, and after we take out those fuckers down there, it looks like we’re in the clear.  Every decomposing shithead’ll be _running_ to get a piece’a whatever made that noise.”

“Let’s hit it.”

“Sam, you drive,” Hannah ordered, and everyone raised an eyebrow as she got in the truck bed and extended her hand for the grenade.  “I was in the military.  I’ve handled these many times.  Do you have a better candidate?”  Her voice was challenging.

“Nope.  You’ve got the job,” Bobby smiled and nodded, his trust in her abilities unwavering.

“Hurry,” Hannah demanded as she saw the undead were closing in before she tucked her gun in her back pocket, safety on - for now.

She knew it was going to be a rough take off, so she braced her legs and one of her arms against the truck-bed’s gate.  Her free hand (or fingers) was looped through the detonator.  As soon as the engine revved and she heard the first two vehicles take off, she yanked the pin free.

Balancing herself while aiming, she threw the grenade with every muscle in her body towards the nook where the rock wall met the concrete of the freeway.  She braced herself and mentally counted down, holding onto the truck, and waiting for the after shocks.

Everyone who wasn’t driving had their heads craned backwards, waiting.

The explosion was so massive, the tremors shook the vehicles, but accomplished exactly what they wanted.

The rock wall along the expressway blew up into a million pieces and it shattered the stones, creating an _avalanche_.  Who knew how far the blast site extended?  There was so much smoke and flying debris, as well as flying body parts and gore, from the undead anywhere near it.  

All the attention from the demolition and ear-piercing noise, made each and every single one of the moving corpses change their focus.  They began stumbling and crawling in the direction of their newest fixation, even those who had been that half-mile away.  Thank God, now they may not have even had to worry about those in the first place!  Even though the cement underneath them was cracking and making for a bumpy ride, things couldn’t have gone better.  Leave it to Bobby to be holding out on them and having a grenade.

Except, something they hadn’t been anticipating?

The rock wall _kept_ caving in.

“Balls!”  She heard shouted from the front seat.

Hannah could see it, she had a front row seat, because the cracks in the cement were continuing to _follow_ them.

“Don’t worry, I can hold on!”  She shouted through the glass, hoping she could be heard over the engine and wind.  “Just speed and get out of range!”

He looked at her with worry, but she confirmed, “The roadblock’s gone.  Drive, _now_!”

She pressed herself as close to the bottom of the truck bed as she could and made herself aerodynamic - bracing her feet against the tailgate and grabbing with her hands for anything to get a good grip.  She smiled as he followed her advice.  Because they could outrun this.  

They  _ would  _ outrun this. 

\--------------

Finally, the world stopped shaking, the Earth no longer felt like it would fall out from under them and they pulled off along the side of the road.  The moment they did, Mary jumped out of the car and rushed around to pull Hannah out of the truck bed.

Other than a wild mess of hair, she seemed calm enough and in one piece.  She let the blonde omega help her down, but she was a little too woozy to stand, so she opted to release the gate and sit for a moment.

“How are you, dear?”  Mary asked, squeezing one of her hands.  “That was a brave thing you did.”

“I’m fine,” she smiled.  “I’m afraid I didn’t think it through as well as I should have.  It was my fault - I failed to take into account the terrain and the structure of the mountains given our location, since this is my first time out west and-”

“Shh, this is nothing for you to apologize for!”  Mary laughed lightly.  “We did it!”

The others were slowly getting out to stretch their legs, and Bobby made the announcement to the group, “We’re far out enough I’ll be able to start lookin’ at towns to exit on.  How’s Dean?”

Jo was stretching out her muscles when she responded, “Shitty.  Giving him a second with Cas before we go.  But we’ve gotta do it soon.”

“Yes,” was Mary’s immediate answer.  “I just wanted Hannah to get back in a damn car.”

Gabriel popped up out of nowhere. “Does that mean I can drive this time?”

There was a huff of laughter from someone, but Hannah rolled her eyes and agreed, “I suppose I’ll allow it.  Only this time.”

\--------------

Exit by exit passed by, and Bobby cursed himself for being so familiar with the territory.  Mary assured him it was all right, and they’d find something soon.  It was frustrating to all, because it wasn’t as though there was an exit every couple miles.  They’d go dozens without so much as a ‘Gas Station Ahead’ sign.

They were lucky, to say the least, they had their own fuel.

Finally, Bobby abruptly pointed so fast it startled Mary and said, “There!  Never been to that one.  Think it’s somethin’ kinda Amish.”

At the same time he flicked on his turn signal, that was the first time Mary felt a flicker of hope.

The two cars behind them did the same, even though it was pointless - their hands moved mostly out of habit - and all shifted down to slower gears so they were able to sneak up on whatever was there.  There was a small sign, right outside the ‘village limits’ welcoming them, and they decided parking there would be the best bet.

They all stepped out of the cars and had that ‘so what now?’ look on their face.

Mary was the one to speak up.

“It’s a village, right?  We’re not gonna take any cars in, we do this as a recon mission.  Gabe, you’re our medic, correct?”  When he nodded, she continued. “Hannah, I know you were just on a rollercoaster ride, but I could really use you with us on this.  You’re a great shot.”

“It’d be my pleasure.”

Mary looked around the group. “Charlie, you’ve got the stealth and aim covered, too.  Are you willing to go with us?”

“Of course,” she smiled and nodded.

“Mom, this is for Dean.  I’m coming too,” Sam interjected.  “There’s nothing that-”

“I was gonna ask you anyway.”  She rolled her eyes and patted him on that back.  “Don’t worry, honey.  I know this has been a very trying day for all of us.  But so far,” she stopped to listen (and scent), “It looks pretty clear.  If things head south, you guys be ready with the cars and we’ll make our escape. If not?  We’ll do a full sweep of the village.  Does that sound good?”

“Sounds lovely.”  Gabriel was the one to confirm, “I, for one, am _thoroughly_ excited to be out of a fucking car.  Oh, and then, there’s the saving Deano part.  So.  Uh, yay?”

Sam shot the alpha a half-hearted annoyed glance with a small smile that Mary didn’t miss.

“All right, let’s grab our knives and see what we’re working with here.  Is everyone ready?” Mary asked cheerfully.

“Aye aye, captain.”

\--------------

They hadn’t gone through the entire small township to make sure it was safe, because they’d been distracted by the small, wooden, hand-carved, sanded, and painted ‘Veterinary Clinic’ sign when they were silently making their way through the streets.  The roads looked as though they hadn’t been worked on in decades - it was a snapshot in time, their very own little Pleasantville.

There was a Mom and Pop’s diner, a supermarket, Vet Clinic, and one of these buildings had to be a regular Doctor’s office, but they hadn’t the time to explore further.  Especially, since veterinary practices were Gabriel’s field of expertise.

For the most part, this town looked untouched.  Like it was a ghost town.

There weren’t any broken windows or really any destruction like they’d seen on their first run into the city in Montana.  Maybe this place was more isolated?  Maybe these people had gotten word, and had taken off, abandoning their village the second they’d heard of the end?

Who knew?  They hadn’t looked far enough into it yet.  They didn’t care.

All they needed to know was they found what they were looking for.

And the damn door was locked.

Really?  Who the fuck locked a door before they skipped town?

It was Mary, Hannah, Gabriel, Sam and Charlie with their weapons drawn, forming a circle so they could see in every direction.

Yet, it was Mary who dropped to her knees, pulled something out of her pocket and began… picking the lock?

“Woah there, Miss Badass,” Gabriel commented.  He couldn’t help but be impressed.  “I’m more and more in awe of you by the day!”

“Shh,” she hushed him as the gears clicked and the door gave way.

It was still daylight, so they didn’t have to worry about messing with the flashlights, and Hannah went in first.  She cleared the entrance, and gestured the others in.

The waiting room was empty - Charlie and Sam made a left to the exam rooms, while Gabriel and Mary took a right towards the employees only area.  Hannah guarded the door, to make sure nothing followed them in.  It took them a total of five minutes to loop around, check every closet, and make just enough noise that would draw the undead out of hiding to pronounce the clinic clear.

Mary had a huge smile on her face, when Gabriel nodded, “All the supplies are here.  Bring in the patient!”

\-----------------

They really hoped this was as much of a ghost town as it appeared to be.  Instead of walking Dean from where they’d parked the cars, they drove the Explorer (glided it, really) right up to the clinic doors and backed it up, so all they needed to do was open the hatch and Dean could tumble inside.

While Gabriel ‘worked his magic’ it was decided the Mary and Hannah would stay with him.

They left the rest of the group to comb through the town.  There would be no guns allowed, whatsoever.  Everyone would have a bow strapped to their back for if they saw one of the dead at a distance and a blade in their hand for an up-close-and-personal encounter.  From the lack of devastation to the buildings, it didn’t look like the threat to humanity hadn’t gotten there yet.

Which would have made it the perfect place to stay, at least long enough to get their feet underneath them and come up with a plan.  As long as it wasn’t crawling with corpses.  However, seven impeccable shots roaming through the village and checking out what it had to offer weren’t bad odds, at all.

Mary and Hannah helped Dean from the Explorer and into the clinic, to which Dean made a face.

“Really?  Treating me like a dog now?”

“You’re a mutt, Winchester, don’t try’n deny it,” Gabriel said as he rolled his eyes. “Up on the exam table!”

“This sucks.  This isn’t even a hospital bed - it’s a fuckin’ metal slab!”

“Good to see you haven’t lost any of your charm,” Hannah commented lightly, which had Mary snorting.

Gabriel was shuffling through all the supplies and throwing random vials on the metal tray next to him, which had everyone in the room a little more than concerned.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”  Mary asked, after she noticed there were quite literally over fifteen vials of medications laying on their sides and rolling around freely.  “Why would Dean need so much-”

Her words were cut off when she saw her son was about to topple backwards.

“Oh yeah, right, I should probably get an IV drip going, hydration and all.”  He snapped his fingers and disappeared into another room.

Hannah and Mary exchanged looks of worry, but soon Gabriel came back with all the equipment and looked around.

“It may be better for him to sit in one of these comfy chairs.  I just wanted to have him mobile.  But I guess it doesn’t matter when he has a big strong alpha mate to carry him around when we need him later, right?”  Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and let Hannah and Mary help him over to one of the chairs where the pets’ owners usually waited during the exams.

Gabriel wrapped a rubber strip around Dean’s bicep and flicked at the inside of his arm until he found a vein that’d do nicely for the IV.  He easily dipped in the needle, taped it up and tossed the rubber somewhere randomly in the room.  Connecting the tubing was easy, and he followed it up to where he’d already attached the saline drip from the metal hanger.

“Ow.”  Dean mumbled, just to be a pain in the ass, about five minutes after the fact.

Next, Gabriel pulled over the tray, all the glass bottles clanking loudly as he went, but now that the two women had witnessed the ease of the IV insertion, they were feeling a little more confident.

Still, Mary had to voice her concerns.

“What are all those?”

“Sorry, I know it looks scary, the amount and all.  But ya gotta take into consideration, these doses?  Could be used for a little Chihuahua.  Dean’s got a little bit more mass on him than that.  So I’m only using three things on him, it just looks like I’m drugging him because of the quantity.  Vet shit is actually _way_ better than what the FDA has approved for humans.  You know when you’ve got a little bratty Pomeranian who won’t stop humping your leg because it’s in rut?  You can give it something to make it stop.  We don’t have something like that for us humans, because of bullshit with the church versus state.”  He winked, counting out five of the vials and putting them to the side.

“Huh,” Hannah said thoughtfully. “So, because of moral reasons, and not medical reasons, those aren’t allowed on the market?”

“Not  _ our  _ market, but I made some money on the black market.”  He wiggled his eyebrows as he grabbed a syringe.  “It’s not gonna take it away completely, but he’ll be able to think straight and the heat’ll be manageable.  You all right with this one, mama?” Gabriel asked, syringe hovering above the first of the drugs.

She nodded immediately.

While he was administering them, he gestured to the second thing he’d picked out from the cabinets.  “This one right here is a birth control.  I know you’re not a fan of Cas, but they’re mates.  I know you also don’t wanna hear it, but they will fuck.  This is not the world you want to bring a pup into.”

Mary’s hand reached up to cover her mouth, and from behind her hand came the muffled question, “Is it permanent?”

“Nothing’s permanent, unless I cut Cas’ balls off.  Which, I mean, we _could_ \- if you want to roofie him and hold him down for me.”  He sent her a wink and meant it as a joke, but it wasn’t well received.

Instead, Mary instructed humorlessly, “Yes, give him that, too.  You’re correct, the last thing we need is a pregnancy.  How long will those last?”

“These babies,” he set down the last of the previous injections to read the labels, “should be golden and _stop_ babied for three months.  But like I said, we’re changing dose according to BMI, so it’s give or take.  When we find a pharmacy, we can get the real stuff, but I suggest we steal as much as we can from this treasure vault and keep it with us.  No one’s touched this trove, and we’re lucky as fuck we’ve got this extensive of a supply.”

Gabriel went to work again, and it was Hannah who spoke up next.

“What’s the final one?”

“Painkiller, fever reducer, general discomfort eliminator.  Figured it wouldn’t be a big deal, unless mama has a vendetta against Deano.  It’ll leave him groggy, but it should help.  He can take these ones orally, too.  I just want to get this dose into his system ASAP.  So this, Dean, is the last poke.”

“Thank Jesus Christ,” the omega grumbled, but to be honest, he didn’t feel much of it.

Or, like, any of it.

Gabriel must have been damn good at what he did, because any doctor he’d been to, any time he’d been poked and prodded, he’d been _poked_ and _prodded_.  This was nothing.

“No, my name is Gabriel, but good try.”  The alpha ruffled his hair.

“Okay, you guys watch him.  Just to be safe, so he doesn’t have any bad reactions.  If he does, all we do is shoot him up with some Benadryl and a steroid to counteract the allergy.”

“Where are you going?”

“To see how it’s going outside.  Just watch your omega.  I’ll be back soon.”

\--------------

Sam wasn’t sure why it was so imperative that Jo partnered up with him as they paired off and took a turn down a side street.  The first building they came up to and decided to investigate was a cute little Bed and Breakfast.  Maybe because it would be the perfect place to spend the night if all went well.

The place looked like an adorable motel (nothing shady or dirty about it at all), all one floor, with a lobby in the center for home-cooked meals.  But most importantly, it was easy accesses, in and out.  They made their way into the lobby, weapons drawn, and Jo went behind the desk to grab the master set of keys.  Yes, keys.  Not key _cards_ , with the strip that lights up green when you can go in, or red if it’s too close to your credit card and shits out on you - real, honest keys.

Wow.

This really was authentic, small town shit.

Jo produced them from behind the desk with a smile and a jingling shake.

There were two wings from the inside looking down the halls, entrances from there, as well as outside.  They both had their weapons drawn and carefully looked into the rooms (which were labeled on the keys by number) one by one.  Once they’d checked every single room along the first wing (including closets, under beds, and bathrooms - along with making just enough noise to draw the possible undead out of hiding,) Jo finally stopped them.

She blocked Sam from the door and shut it behind them.

He watched her with curious eyes, until she crossed her arms and explained slowly:

“In the SUV.  I took Dean’s hand.  There were too many people around, it wasn’t the right time or place to talk about it.  But he told me you did too.  You remembered.  Everything.”

Sam launched at her.

Well, not really launched, because then he would have taken her out like a linebacker.  Instead, he swooped down and took her into his arms and confessed, “We’ve been waiting so long for you to remember, Jo, God, I’m so fucking happy!”

“Me too, holy shit!  How long have you…?”

“I remembered at the cabin.  Mary remembered when it all started.  Dean, he, uh, never forgot.”

Her eyes were wide and she couldn’t form words.

“Yeah, that’s how we all felt too.  Remember the angel?”

She nodded profusely, “Oh my God, _Cas_ -”

“He doesn’t remember.  So that’s the first rule.  Other things you need to be filled in on?  Even though I don’t think we remember Bobby from the void, he remembers it.  Bobby and Mary can shift.  I just learned how to yesterday.”  Sam beamed with pride.  “B-but… Dean _can’t_.  And it’s tearing him apart.  Fuck, the Cas thing is tearing him apart.  It’s rough, Jo.  Dean got fucked over, he got the short end of the stick and-”

“He’s the last one who should be suffering.”  Her voice sounded more meek than he’d ever heard it.  “I remember shifting.  Oh, God, I hope this village is safe.  Tonight!  Let’s go out tonight and go for a run?”

Their smiles grew in intensity as they nodded at one another.

“But only if Dean’s all right.”

“Obviously.”

“I’m so glad I remembered.  How could I be in the dark this long?  It makes no sense, it…”

“Let’s just clear this place out.  Make it safe for everyone.  Then we’ll worry about the other things.”

\-------------

Anna and Charlie had already cleared the school, which probably took longer than anything.  It wasn’t a large enough town to hold an elementary school, middle school, and high school.  The town had stuck them all together, on different levels, which made it a giant job to go through all the classrooms and all three floors.  There wasn’t a desk out of place.  There wasn’t a chair kicked over, none of that.

It was like the people simply disappeared.

Walking through that empty school was eerie.

After a while, (halfway through the second floor, actually) their shoulders had relaxed, and they were more or less moseying through.  Their footstep echoed through the halls, and they’d be able to hear anything coming.

But there was nothing.  Not a sound.

They surveyed the third floor, just to say they did, but they knew it was pointless.

Just more pristine classrooms, with a rotten apple or two on a ‘favorite teacher’s’ desk.

When they walked down the stairwell, Charlie finally asked Anna, “What’s your theory?  I can’t come up with one.”

“There wasn’t a struggle.  No panic.  They simply got up and… left.  To go where, I have no idea.”  Her voice was just as confused.  “But something’s not right.  There are televisions.  There had to be some kind of hysteria.  Why wouldn’t it show where they live?  Why wouldn’t even one single person be afraid?”

“Did Bobby know anything about this place before we pulled off on the exit?”

“I don’t think so.  I think we got off the expressway because we needed a break from all the undead.  Plus, Dean wasn’t looking too good.  I’m not sure if this was a happy accident or what.  The whole thing puts me on edge.”

Charlie nodded an acknowledgement.  “Let’s see if there’s anything else we need to check out.”

When they finally reached the outside of the building and looked up to the sky, Anna commented, “There’s a storm coming.”

“I hope that’s only literal, because I can’t handle it as a metaphor right now,” Charlie groaned, which made Anna smile.

“Let’s keep moving.”

\------------

Bobby and Ellen were checking the outskirts of the town, knowing the rest of the team were handling the buildings.  The wind was beginning to kick up and the afternoon skies were becoming darker by the minute.

It was only after the breeze changed into a whirl that Bobby scented it.

It wasn’t until Ellen stared at him that he realized it must have really been pungent if her nose had picked it up as well.  The alpha was used to his heightened senses going above people’s understandings, but the general alarm on Ellen’s face meant ‘this was serious business.’

They took off into a run, because it was a smell they hadn’t scented before.  Well, it was a  _ version  _ of a smell.  The location was, indeed, within their search range if not a little outside and it wasn’t a surprise they hadn’t noticed it before now.

Well over a mile away from town was where their cemetery was.

There was nothing unusual about it - it was a couple acres, there were pathways through it, bushes leading the way so you could walk along the trail and visit your relatives, bring flowers, the usual.  There were tombstones, family plots, the occasional statue of grandeur some big-headed idiot wanted carved in his memory once he had passed.  It was quaint and it was fenced in by large cobblestone walls where Bobby and Ellen could only see the insides from the iron gates.

But what _was_ unusual were the couple hundred rotting bodies thrown about the cemetery.

None of them were reanimated.

They were all at peace. 

Some were curled around the tombstones of what could have been family members.

Others were holding hands, sitting against the cobblestone walls, and only a few were sporting headshots.  No.   _All_ these people had committed suicide.  And all of them were fine with it.

_Someone_ had convinced them.

The more Bobby and Ellen looked around, the more crosses they saw sticking up from the ground, carved out of stone.  The more rosaries hanging around the dead’s neck - or clutched in their hands.  Men, women and children, all contorted by rigor mortis in various shapes of prayer.

And a priest.

Front and center, right near the entrance.

Ellen wanted to throw up.  She needed to turn away before she completely lost it.

Bobby had his arms wrapped around her in no time.  He was whispering in her ear, “We’ll tell ‘em the town’s clear.  It’s safe ‘n we can stay here tonight.  ‘Specially with that storm comin’ in.”

Her body was shaking and he couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight, because when it came down to it?  A lot of the times, _people_ were the real monsters.  What had the priest said that convinced the entirety of the town to slaughter themselves?  What pretty words about God condoning and approving of this had convinced good people to murder their own children?  Religion was meant to _save_ \- not destroy.  The villagers were clearly devout, without a shadow of a doubt they believed in Him and didn't blink about the priest ordering their own Judgement Day.  It was sickening.

So he continued to hold Ellen tight until her heart slowed down and she could gather herself.  They needed each other, now more than ever.

\-------------

Everyone gathered back at the clinic, which was the game plan to begin with - since that’s where Dean was and where the cars were.

Charlie was the first to speak.  “Dude, it’s like a ghost town.  No one’s been through here to raid anything.  Pristine condition, no zombies.  It’s like there’s a force field surrounding it.”

“Affirmative.”  Gabriel nodded, saying, “I don’t know how soon we plan to leave, but we’ll have a good stash of pharmaceuticals ready to go.  Antibiotics, stuff for Deano in the future, unless someone else’s uterus goes into overdrive sometime soon.”

“There’s a storm coming,” Hannah informed the group, pointing out the window  “I don’t know if we all want to camp out in here or-”

“No need!”  Jo flashed a big smile.  “There’s an awesome little crossover motel slash bed and breakfast.  It’s super safe in the way it’s set up.  We can all finally have some privacy-”

“I still want everyone paired up-” Mary swiftly interrupted.

“Which is fine,” Jo nodded her agreement.  “But the point is, everyone can get a bed for a change, which is gonna be magical all by itself!”

“The only thing we should do is hide the cars from view,” Mary suggested, looking at Bobby with a silent ‘in case they’re still on our trail,’ “And make sure we do have some shifts for look outs.  But you’re right, this is the perfect chance for a good night’s sleep.  Maybe we can do two hour shifts, so everyone can get a good REM cycle going?”  She smiled at the group.

“Can I be moved, or do I have to stay here in this stupid chair?”  Dean grumbled, clearly sedated.  “Imma be pissed if I miss out on this bed-”

“I told you, you’ve got the big strong alpha.”  Gabriel snapped his fingers.  “Pick him up, Cas.  I’ll carry the IV stand and we can move his fat ass before the wind picks up too much, yeah?  You guys go move the cars, then we’ll pick sleeping arrangements.”

While Gabriel was rearranging the medical equipment, he asked over his shoulder, “Mama Winchester?  Do you have a preference where your son is housed?”

She looked between Castiel and Dean cautiously, before shrugging her shoulders and requesting, “Just let me know wherever you put them.”

“All righty.”  He hauled the supplies up, while the alpha hauled up his omega mate, and they were crossing the road to the B&B.  

Jo was walking alongside them, as she had been the one to hold onto the keys.  She unlocked the second door from the end and held it open for them.  “There you go.  Now, remember, I’ve got these,” she leveled a glare at Castiel, “Don’t you dare fucking hurt him, because I’m good with my knives.”

He nodded solemnly and responded, “I’ll take good care of him.”

Jo must have known, when the door shut behind them and they looked into the room, that it was a king sized bed.

“All right, lay him on the left side and I’ll set this shit up over here.”

“But I want to be by the door in case something attacks-”

“There’s _two_ doors, dumbass, you can protect from the right too.  Or, hell, sleep at the foot of the bed, ya guard dog asshole.”  Gabriel groaned heavily, complete _done_ with today.

Gabriel examined the bag, noticing it was almost empty, and looked at the frantic state Castiel was in and said ‘fuck it.’  Gabriel was going to direct the alpha to switch out the saline drips when this one was finished, but it looked like Cas was lacking brain cells and he didn’t want Dean to shrivel up and die of dehydration through the night.

Although it was kind of a waste, he switched the bags out and tossed the near-empty one across the room, making it into the trash can.  Cas was too busy staring at Dean to applauded his awesome aim, which was also annoying.

“Okay, kiddo.”  Gabriel made his way around the bed and set a small bottle down on the night stand.  “If he’s hurting or can’t sleep, give him one of these.  He shouldn’t need to be chugging any water, even if he might want to because that’s gonna make him blow chunks.  The IV is giving him enough fluids.”

“I can hear you, ya know.”  Dean rolled his eyes.  “Gabe, I wanna know what’s going on with this town.  As much as it pains me to say it, you did a good job.  I don’t feel like a knot-slut-on-fire anymore, so kudos.  But now I’m curious.  How can we just… be here?  Everyone's almost relaxed?”

The alpha hopped down to the bed next to Dean and shrugged his shoulders.  “Your guess is as good as mine.  It’s a village, literally an itty-bitty place.  No one’s here.  Humans.  Zombies.  Leftover chew-toys.  Hell, your mama had to pick the lock to get into the vet office.  It’s all kinds of weird, but the crew did the whole sweep, right, Cassie?”

“Yes,” he confirmed.  “There weren’t any lingering scents of civilians, the dead, anything.  It’s been completely empty for a while.  Hopefully, we’ll be able to stay here until your heat is finished. ”  A smile came to his face, and he turned to the side, adding, “Thank you, Gabriel.”

“Hey, being a vet is just like riding a bike, right?”  He winked.  “Now speaking of riding things, this is gonna be totally inappropriate.  But I heard word on the street is you’re not planning on fucking him, right, Cas?”

The alpha turned bright red, and nodded slowly.  “I wanted to wait until-”

“Romance, dinner and a movie, blah blah.”  Gabriel swatted at him. “Which may actually be for the best, because we don’t know what’s exactly going on down there, do we?”

“Excuse me?!”  Dean’s eyes widened, and he almost reeled back to punch him.

“Hey!  Don’t shoot the messenger.  If you’ve been putting off your heats, I’m assuming it’s because sex with an alpha freaks you out.  So I’m also being all detective-y and thinking you may be a virgin or virgin-y?”  Gabriel kept going before Dean could freak out.  “Point being!  While you may not feel anything during heat adrenaline with the rush and the crazed hormones, you’ll feel it later!  It is better to listen to your body, so Cassie’s plan to wait really _is_ for the best, all right?  Feel free to dabble in other things, hell, I encourage it!  Just no knotting, capishe?”

Both men’s faces were red as Gabriel hopped off the bed and clucked his tongue.  “I’m just tryin’ to help you here!  Who knows, maybe we’ll be able to hang out even a little _after_ Dean’s heat and then let the knotting begin!”  He cackled obnoxiously as he exited the room.

Cas slowly looked back to Dean, who was looking more agitated than anything.  “Why is he your friend?”

“I ask myself that all the time…”

“Okay, now that he‘s gone,” Dean looked over to Cas, strangely lucid, “Get the fuck over here-”

\---------------

Jo had the set of the master keys as well as the individual ones, and slid the alpha and omega’s under their door in case they were planning on leaving that night.  Which she knew wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

She was waiting for people to approach her, for people to pair off before the storm came, and the first ones were Hannah and Anna.  They didn’t say much, just extended a hand for the key and she gave it to them with a smile.

Sam was looking around suspiciously as he asked for a key, but didn’t have a partner with him and Jo gave him that ‘look.’  

No one was around, so she didn’t bother to lower her voice when she asked, “I thought we were gonna go for a run tonight?”

“With this weather about to hit us?”

His reasons seemed legitimate, but the way he was nervous about getting a key from her was something new.  So, of course, she had to tease.  

“Who’s _your_ roomie?”  She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Why?  Jealous it’s not you?”  He quipped right back, and before she could get an answer, he snatched it away, and took off.

She huffed out a, “That was rude,” under her breath before she was approached by Mary with a smile.

“Sam told me you remembered.”

Jo’s surprise only lasted a half second before she nodded excitedly.  “Yeah, I did!”

“Well, how about you finish handing those keys out, and then you and me take the first ‘watch’ tonight?”  Mary winked.  “Maybe we can out ‘run’ the storm.”

“Oh my God, I’d _love_ that!”

Jo couldn’t hand the keys out faster if she wanted to.

It was decided that Bobby and Ellen would share a room which directly connected to Charlie, Jo and Mary - so it was more of a suite.  That way, no one would be alone when they took the shifts.

Jo had never been more excited to go on a watch guard duty in her life.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Gabriel had just finished giving Cas a very specific set of do’s and don’t’s until he felt comfortable enough leaving the couple alone together.  Obviously, he knew Castiel had a good (decent) head on his shoulders, but he knew from experience how you tended to go a little crazy when it came to an omega in heat.  Let alone a potential (all right, let’s be honest: _future_ ) mate in heat.  Not like he’d experienced anything like that first hand but, wow, the idea alone was something that sizzled under his skin, if he were being honest.

He’d always been fascinated by the idea of two people being completely built, from scratch, to be together.  To tackle to world together.  To create, construct, and accomplish things together.  As individuals, they are more or less useless, but once they find each other?  That’s when their lives really started.

The alpha wasn’t sure whether or not he thought it was bullshit, but he couldn’t deny the magnetism those two idiots had for each other.  That was something all right.

Another something was gripped around his bicep and yanking him around the corner into the hallway.  Except, it didn’t stop there, in the lovely little B&B stretch of hall.  It kept pulling him into one of the guestrooms, and suddenly he heard the door shut (and lock), as well as rain beginning to pang against the windows.

He was quite interested, since he recognized the scent instantly, and wondered just what the other alpha had up his sleeve.  So he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Tearing me away from a patient like that, Sam?  Quite unprofessional,” he challenged, as he leaned his hip against the wall and sunk his weight against it.  “I don’t believe I even had you marked in my books at all this evening.  Was my receptionist on a lunch break when you called to make an appointment?”

The mischievous grin Sam wore proudly was coupled with an inquiring, “Rain checks are to be scheduled?” as he peeled off his shirt.  “I wasn’t aware.”

Gabriel tried really, really fucking hard to keep his jaw from dropping, all jokes about ‘it raining during rain checks‘ forgotten.  This man was a fucking tanned Adonis with washboard abs he couldn’t have imaged through the heavy winter clothing he was always bundled up with.  And Sam fucking knew it.  He was flaunting it, against the dim light of the room.  The way his pecs and biceps flexed when he went for the button on his jeans then pulled away with that puppy dog look, saying:

“But, if you’re busy, it’s not a problem, really, I can just-”

“Continue what you were doing.  Take those off.  And get on the fucking bed so I can do your check-up.”  He knew his voice was a snarl, and there was no way the role-play would go any further than that comment, but at least he tried, right?

Thought that counted, and whatnot.

Sam looked victorious and decided to be a little shit, taking his sweet time to unbuckle the belt, move to the jeans and pull down the fly.  He left his boxers on when he toed off his shoes and socks, and kicked off his pants.  When his thumbs hooked into the waistband was right around the time Gabriel lost his patience and shoved him backwards with more strength than he’d meant to use.

Because Sam went _airborne_ before crashing onto the bed.

Oops.

Up until now, he’d been attempting to hone and hide the amount of strength he had.  Flying under the radar and all.  Until now.  And Sam was staring at him wide-eyed but the scent of his arousal literally quadrupled.  So he wasn’t mad.  Hopefully, Sam would forget about this or decide to ignore it in the future.  Fingers crossed.

“How did-”

All right, that was wishful thinking.

Gabriel tackled him to the mattress and shut him up with a raunchy kiss, palming the alpha’s erection through his boxers.  It seemed to be working - Sam was arching into his hand, grabbing fistfuls of Gabriel’s hair and trying to pull the clothing from his body.

However, the second Gabriel moved to pull off the sweater, Sam demanded, “ _How_ are you so strong?”

The alpha rolled his eyes, took the chance to pull off the rest of his clothes (keeping his boxers on so he wasn’t the only one completely naked, thank you very much) and groaned, “Because I work out.  Are you _trying_ to cock-block us?”

Sam knocked Gabriel off balance and maneuvered them so Sam was on top and settled between the other alpha’s legs.  His teeth nipped at the elastic waistband and released it with a snapping noise before demanding, “Tell me.”

He looked up, never breaking eye contact, and mouthed at the line of his cock through the cotton boxers.  Sam was waiting.  The look on his face said he wasn’t going any further without any answers.  But what the hell was he supposed to tell him?

“Gabriel,” Sam hummed, pulling the boxers down just enough to lick the precum from his slit, “if you tell me, I’ll let you knot me.”

And, hell, if that didn’t have the other alpha arching off the bed.

Sam pulled away and watched him struggle internally, because he knew there was _something_ , and he was just waiting for it.  So, Gabriel gave an answer he knew was true, a line people had been using a lot these days:

“You wouldn’t believe me, even if I told you, kiddo.  So, let’s get this show on the road, yeah?”  He reached to yank his boxers off himself, but Sam’s hands stopped him, along with one of the most scalding bitch-faces to date.

“Zombies are walking the Earth, Gabe.  I’m pretty sure there’s not a lot I wouldn’t believe.”

Just because he could, and didn’t have to hide anymore, Gabriel used his strength and agility to flip them around again and discard the remainder of their clothing, so they were finally skin to skin.  Sam tossed his head back and moaned, even though he didn’t want to, but the feel of them rutting together was too much.

“The fact that zombies are walking the Earth?” Gabriel whispered into Sam’s ear while he sucked at his neck.  “Is _exactly_ why you wouldn’t believe me.”

“N-not fair.” Sam whimpered, rolling his hips up into the touch and seeking out the other alpha’s lips.

They collided and fiercely clashed while Gabriel’s hand reached down to tease between Sam’s legs.  It was only when the alpha began toying with Sam’s puckered opening that he was shoved away.

“I don’t want there to be secrets,” he rasped out, before things could be taken too far.  “I like you, Gabe.  But half this group is lying to the other half, and if you know shit, you need to tell me and I’ll tell you and -”

“You’re not makin’ a whole lotta sense right now, Sasquatch.”  He decided a better distraction would be kissing down his chest and simply tongue-fucking him until he was incoherence.  That sounded like a _much_ better plan.

But Sam was not having it.

He grabbed Gabriel’s face, and brought it back so they were eye level.

“What are you?”

That caused the alpha to pause, because he used the word ‘what.’  Not ‘who’ or ‘why can you.’

“Huh,” Gabriel dipped forward and kissed the tip of his nose.  “Looks like you know more than you let on, too.  Fine.  I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours.”

That was an even trade, he decided.

He ducked down for another sloppy kiss before adding, “If you can keep a secret, that is.”

Sam nodded, and looked back into his eyes before he began stumbling through his words, mostly due to the fact that Gabriel had loosely wrapped his fist around both their erections but wasn’t moving his hand.

“H-half of us remember it.  The void.  Our past lives.”  He tried to rock his hips to get some kind of friction.  “Some of us can even shift.”

“And you’re one of ‘em, aren’t you, pup?” He tightened his fist and let Sam thrust into it.  “You’re not supposed to remember that, you know.  Whole reincarnation process.  That’s the entire point of being reborn.  Why do you?”

“Because Dean never forgot.  H-he gathered us on the other side.” Sam didn’t care if they were talking about his brother or not - fucking into Gabriel’s hand felt much too amazing for him to realize he was mentioning family.  “Didn’t think we should have to wait for that soulmate bullshit, we should make our own rules, together-”

The wheels started turning in Gabriel’s mind, but he’d put those on hold, because the image of Sam desperately trying to get off right now was too delicious.  God, he wanted to fuck him so bad.  He could feel Sam’s knot forming at the base, with the grasp of his fist, but didn’t want this to end before it began, so he released him all together.

“All right.  So your group whined and cried, no way a Reaper would give you your own way-”

“You believe this,” Sam realized, narrowing his eyes. “You know all of this!  Why?  How?  You were in the void, too, and you have your memories but-”

“You answer my question, first.”

“Dean met his soulmate.  Challenged his soulmate.  Who ordered the Reaper to do it and send us to Earth, even though he warned us Earth was going to shit.”

“You said Dean’s soulmate was Castiel.  Why would he have the authority-”

“Castiel was an angel.  He just… doesn’t remember it.”

“He was reborn as a human when they closed Heaven‘s Gate,” Gabriel sat back on his haunches as it all hit him at once.  “Holy hell.  This could be because of that little fucker and he doesn‘t remember!”

Sam watched with a slack jaw as Gabriel put together the pieces, while he tried to put together whatever mystery Gabriel was.

“Gabe.  I showed you mine, now you answer-”

“I’m an angel, too.  Who was happily gallivanting around Earth, hanging out, having a grand time until everything went to shit.  Now, I’m trapped in a vessel I created, with no way out, extremely limited powers in the middle of a B-Grade Horror Film.  Oh!”  He exclaims with one finger pointed in the air, “Did I mention the fact that I was a motherfucking _Archangel_?  Sure, I’ve got some mojo and healing powers left, can’t cure any zombie fever, I can’t fucking fly anymore and smiting amounts to what I can do with my fucking fists and a gun.  And you’re telling me this _may_ be because of your brother and Castiel?!”

“Woah, woah, woah!”  Sam tried to placate him because he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little terrified right then.  “ _Before_ we were even reborn, the Reaper and Cas said Earth was gonna spiral!  It wasn’t because of us, all right?!  So before you go on a rampage-”

“Rampage?” Gabriel threw his head back and laughed, throwing his leg away from Sam and heading for the edge of the bed.  “You think this is the beginning of a rampage?  You ain’t seen nothin‘.”

“Are you kidding me right now?”  Sam snipped out.  “What happened to quid-pro-quo?  I can keep a secret.  I told you what I knew.  I’m a shifter, you’re an angel, whatever.  Now you’re running?”

Gabriel froze with his back to the (very sexy) naked man on the bed.

So Sam continued.

“I get it - it’s probably been awhile since you’ve had a chance to talk to someone about it and needed to vent.  Thought it was going to scare me off.  But it’s not.  Sorry, I’ve been facing down the undead for a few months now, and if talking out some frustrations is what I have to do to get you to come back here?  You’re the best company I’ve got right now.”  He coughed into his fist, “Not to mention the, uh, whole Archangel thing?  Kind of really hot.  And I’m not ashamed to say that, because I was attracted to you to begin with so, yeah.”

Uncertainty was keeping him from turning around right then, because the fact that this kid was a-okay with his tirade (not to mention his not-quite-human-ness) was confusing him.

So he didn’t turn around when he asked, “So you _can_ keep a secret?”

With an annoyed huff, Sam grumbled out, “Obviously.”

“Good.”  Gabriel nodded slowly, before he whipped around and pounced, “I’ve always wanted a puppy,” and sank his teeth roughly into Sam’s shoulder.  “I think I’ll call you Moose.”

“You’re an asshole,” Sam grunted, grabbing for his face so he could kiss the Archangel properly, “But I guess it’s better than Spot.”

“Mm, now that I told you, you get to bend over and take my knot like a good little bitch,” Gabriel mumbled into his mouth while kissing the life out of him.  “Nice chat, boy.  Roll over.”

“I think I hate you…”

“Trust me, baby.  I’ll make this so good for you.”  He wouldn’t leave Sam’s lips until the other alpha gave him the go-ahead.  He wanted him comfortable, he wanted him happy, and he wanted to bring him back to how aroused he’d been before their little accidental intermission.

But more than anything, he wanted Sam screaming his name.  And there was no doubt in his mind he’d have all that.  From Sam’s scent already, he knew the things that made him tick.  This alpha was putty in his hands.  
  
The first thing that Sam (unintentionally) responded to was being manhandled.   
  
Gabriel hadn’t expected another alpha to get so turned on by being overpowered, by bending at the will of another.  Sam, on the other hand, lit up with arousal when Gabriel threw him across the room to the bed.  Right before words got in the way.  So Gabriel used his strength to his advantage and grappled against the other alpha’s tall frame and long limbs until he hand him face down, ass up on the mattress.   
  
Sam gasped against the faceful of pillow and the iron grip wrapped around the back of his neck holding him down.  Just as Gabriel had expected, his scent practically exploded with desire and need.  The archangel deliberately ignored Sam’s cock, even though it was leaking precum, in exchange for the bruising grasp he had on the younger man’s hips to hold him still.   
  
He leaned down, breath ghosting between his spread cheeks and teased, “Never thought you’d be the submissive type, Sammy.”   
  
With a huff of laughter, the pinned alpha choked out, “Me either.”   
  
“Your body’s begging for this,” Gabriel mused with all the nonchalance in the world, like he wasn’t forcing another alpha into presenting.  “How about I _hear_ you do some begging, too?” 

Without missing a beat, Sam taunted back, “How about you do something that’s worth begging for?”  
  
And if that didn’t send a shiver up Gabriel’s spine, he’d be lying.   
  
“Oh, you’re in for it, now-”   
  
He took Sam’s words as a challenge and nipped roughly at his flank, causing the alpha underneath him to jerk.  Right before his teeth turned into lips, sucking down the column of his spine and to the cleft of his ass.  He could feel Sam trembling, waiting, so he took his time when he finally dragged his tongue, with a feather-soft touch, downward to the young alpha’s balls.   
  
Sam arched back into him, so Gabriel gave a rough jerk to the back of his neck, reminding him who was in charge.  It drew a whimper from the shifter’s throat, and Gabriel knew he wanted more.   
  
He didn’t hold back this time.   
  
Gabriel lapped at Sam’s opening, circling his tongue around his entrance but never dipped inside.  He was teasing him - making it sloppy, and coating the area between Sam’s legs with enough saliva that it was dripping.  Much like a wet, needy omega.  Which was on par for Sam’s moans and writhing.   
  
The shifter finally took the hint, and whispered breathlessly, “Please-” 

“What was that?”  Gabriel relished the moment.  “Couldn’t hear you.”  
  
“C’mon, Gabriel.  Need more.”  Sam arched his back and tried looking over his shoulder.   
  
This time, the archangel let him.  Because he wanted to see the desire in his eyes.  The raw lust and desperation there.  And he was really fucking glad he did.  It was gorgeous.   
  
Gabriel let go of his neck and grabbed his hips with both hands.  When his tongue made its way between Sam’s legs, it plunged inside him.   
  
The shifter was trying to muffle his moans with the pillow as Gabriel fucked him with his tongue, but Gabriel knew Sam would have to come up for air soon.  Especially when he worked a spit-coated finger inside his ass.  The choked noise of surprise was music to Gabriel’s ears, because he couldn’t help but love this game.  Catching him off guard, toying with him - but it was all Sam’s idea in the first place.  He made his bed, and now they were going to fuck in it.   
  
He was still using his tongue when he pushed in a second finger because the shifter was pretty damn enthusiastic about it.  However, it was getting to the point he knew he’d have to be careful.  Since he was decently sure Sam was a virgin - in this way, at least.  Gabriel knew he didn’t have to baby the shifter, but he did use a more gentle touch, and maybe a hint of his leftover angelic grace when he added a third - but no one was the wiser.  Especially when Sam shouted out the moment Gabriel’s fingers brushed his prostate.   
  
If it wasn’t the end of the world, maybe he’d ask him a few more times if he was sure.  If this was okay.  But Sam was strong-willed and knew what he wanted.  And, fuck, if Gabriel didn’t want it too.  He wasn’t going to deny either of them it, because of some stupid roadblock about ‘first times.’   
  
Besides, the way Sam was fucking himself back on four of Gabriel’s fingers was more than enough confirmation that he was ready and he wanted it.  Now, it just depended on _how_ he wanted it.   
  
It would be easy to keep going, to sink into his body and knot him like this - but for some reason Gabriel missed Sam’s lips.  Missed kissing him.  And he wanted to watch the other alpha’s face when he made him cum.   
  
As soon as he pulled away and pushed Sam over, there was confusion on the shifter’s face.  That was, until Gabriel crawled between his legs and hiked his knees up over his shoulders.  Gabriel didn’t even have to duck down to kiss him, Sam surged forward and grabbed his face, beating him to the punch.   
  
It was damn good to know they shared the same idea.   
  
Especially because the shifter was trying to grind against Gabriel’s cock, a reminder they had unfinished business.  And they sure as hell did. 

Thankfully, there was enough of a mess between Sam’s legs that he could get his dick slick enough this way - so he didn’t have to be totally gross, pull away, and spit on his palm.  While, yeah, he could use some mojo to relax Sam and heal any injuries - he couldn’t exactly snap his fingers and manifest a bottle of lube like the good old days.  
  
As he lined up, Sam was sucking his lip into his mouth and eagerly moaning.  Desperate to get this going.  Hell, Gabriel wanted it, just as badly.   
  
He still moved slow, as he pushed inside the other alpha’s impossibly tight, hot body, hoping to do this the old fashion way without hurting him.  Sam tossed his head back, panting hard, when their hips were flush.  His nails were digging into Gabriel’s flesh and for some reason knowing that they’d both be covered in marks in the morning as a reminder of tonight did things to the archangel.   
  
Gabriel reached up to brush the hair from Sam’s sweating brow as the man caught his breath.  He waited, bringing his palm up to Sam’s cheek, which then brought the shifter’s eyes back to him.  And they were alive and hungry.   
  
Sam nodded, pushing forward to devour Gabriel’s mouth and he took that as a sign to move his hips.  He didn’t need to do much work, because Sam was rocking against him, coaxing him into picking up the pace.   
  
Jesus, he was greedy, taking Gabriel’s cock like a whore and it was going to the archangel’s head.  He really was going to ask him again: if he was sure about knotting him, but in the blink an eye it was too late.  Gabriel’s knot was already passed his rim, inside Sam’s body, beyond the point of no return.   
  
He had no idea it would be like this, that _Sam_ was going to be like this, and Gabriel was worried he’d be cumming embarrassingly quick.  Which was why he had to change the angle, he had to find-   
  
“Fuck, Gabe-!”   
  
_Bingo_ .   
  
Once he found the shifter’s sweet spot, he was relentless and never let up.   
  
Sam wasn’t fragile - Gabriel was unafraid of being too rough because that’s exactly what the other man wanted at that moment.   
  
Their mouths were just as aggressive, like they were racing to the finish line as a team and when Sam’s legs pulled him in and his body clenched around him - he knew the shifter had won.  It wasn’t even the hot cum covering their bodies that registered, it was the grip squeezing around Gabriel’s cock that told him - and Sam’s beautiful shout.   
  
Needless to say, that’s all it took for Gabriel’s knot to swell and to blow his load inside the shifter.   
  
Hell, just watching Sam would have been enough.   
  
But the sensory combination of _everything_ was so overwhelming - he came harder than he could remember in his life.   
  
And he’d lived a really fucking long life.   
  
He could very well have blacked out, because the next thing he noticed was Sam mouthing tenderly at his jaw.   
  
Gabriel hummed into the touch, noticing the shifters legs were now laying on the bed and he was simply draped over him, rather than tangled up in his limbs.  Although this wasn’t usually the ideal way to knot your partner, he couldn’t help but feeling ridiculously comfortable and relaxed.  Especially with Sam’s happy scent, the rain beating down on the windows and - fuck it.  Everything was damn near perfect.   
  
He glanced up at Sam with a smirk and asked, “How ya doing, kiddo?”   
  
“Mm.  Good.”   
  
“That’s it?”  Gabriel teased, brushing his nose along Sam’s neck, scenting him.  “I think you’re lyin’.”   
  
“Fine, better than good.”  He nudged him with his forehead until their lips met.  “You win.”   
  
“Hey, _we_ win,” Gabriel corrected, then mused aloud in between kisses, “Why do I like you so much?”   
  
“No idea.”  Sam’s answer was honest, but he preened a little under the compliment.  “Keep kissing me.”   


\------------------

Once everyone had their keys, Mary and Jo silently rounded back to where the veterinary clinic had been, an unspoken buzzing of energy between the two omegas, even with the glaze of rain.  It wasn’t enough to deter either of them, not for even a moment.  There was a smile on Jo’s face once they were out of sight, and when Mary looked at her with a nod, she immediately began stripping her clothes, paying no mind to the frigid droplets against her naked skin.

“So,” Mary began casually.  “Looks like you don’t need a lesson, unlike some other people, huh?”

“Nope.”  Jo was unlacing her boots and kicking them off.  “Ever since I remembered, my body has been aching for this.  Sure, I wanted Dean to get here and to get everything under control - that was my first priority.  But this?  A very close runner-up.”

“You were one of the newer spirits in the void.”  Mary looked at her while she peeled her jacket off and folded it under the picnic table to her right, hoping it stayed dry and out of the rain.  “But I remember you.  Your light was vibrant.  Of course, I recognized you.  I was surprised it took you so long to remember.”

“I had mom,” the omega shrugged.  “I didn’t have Sam and the others who were in our group inside the void, here in the real world.  I only had Dean.  And I never had contact with him after shit hit the fan until the cabin.  I have a feeling our memories come back with the time we spend with the people of the void, here on Earth.  Dean may have been like family here, but I didn’t have as much time with him as you and Sam did.  They grew up with you, while you guys had decades, I only had, well, work shifts.”

Mary nodded slowly and evenly commented, “You’re a very smart girl.”

Jo grinned widely, “You ready to run?”

“And smell like wet dog?  You know it.”

Just like it was second nature, Jo was able to call upon her inner wolf and fell down on all fours.  Her shifted form was very similar to Mary’s, if not a little smaller and with less cream and more fawn coloring.  Her tail flicked in the air, waiting for the other omega to take the lead.

When she did, Jo eagerly followed and reveled in every moment she felt the wind gusting over her freshly discovered, and desperately missed, fur.

\---------------

“How do you feel?” Cas asked down to the omega clinging to his chest, breathing in his scent like it was a lifeline.  “The drugs Gabriel administered-?”

“Were effective, but not enough,” Dean admitted, tilting his chin forward, watching his alpha’s pupils dilate.  “Still can’t stop thinking about your cock… about you knotting me and breeding me.  I’m not gonna fight and beg for it, but it’s on a loop in my brain.”  The tempo of his words were punctuated by the rhythm of his hips rutting into Cas’ hip.  “Too bad you don’t want it too.”

“Dean, I want it-” he growled.  “I want it more than you’ll ever know.  But we’ve gotta do this right.  I _need_ to do this right.”

“Oh?” The omega left his mouth open as a temptation, staring his alpha down and waiting.

He wanted to see how many buttons he could push.  See how much he could get away with.  See what it would take to get him to snap.

Cas’ eyes kept flickering between his lips and his eyes but then?  The goddamn IV.

What a buzzkill.

“I told you, Dean.”  The alpha didn’t hesitate to kiss his omega.  “The timing’s wrong.  But-”

He crawled down the omega’s body, a smirk spreading across his face “There are other things we can do, you know.”

Dean’s breath caught in his chest from the sight alone, as Cas pulled the sweatpants down around his ankles, along with his boxers.  “Fuck, you don’t waste any time there, do ya?”

“I told you I’ll take care of you,” Cas murmured as he kissed Dean’s inner thigh.  “Now, tell me what you want.  Do you want me to suck you off, or eat you out?”

If Dean’s body wasn’t already flushed from the heat, those words would have done it.  But first things first:

“Wanna see you naked, alpha.”

“That can be easily arranged.”  Cas took a step back so he was off the bed and pulled off his t-shirt.  His hoodie and jacket were still long-forgotten in the back of the Explorer, and his toned body was already something Dean missed like crazy from their over-too-quickly moment at the river bank.  Damn, he was already obsessed with Cas’ body, and next time he was able, he was going to take his time licking over every single inch of it.

It wasn’t a strip tease - Cas was giving into everything his omega wanted.  He was peeling himself bare, layer by layer, until he was standing naked in the room, only lit by the bare light of the moon outside.

A new rush of heat that even the drugs Gabriel gave him couldn’t keep away flooded Dean’s system and slick gushed between his legs as he watched his alpha crawl back to him.  It was something almost predatory.  Something damn sexy that riled the omega up and he wished this damn needle wasn’t in his arm because he wanted to fuckin’ pounce right back at him.  Dean’s mouth was watering and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Cas’ cock.

And, all right, maybe this was the first time he agreed with Cas - they _should_ wait to fuck, because as much as he wanted it and he wanted it all… There was a fuck-ton of it to want.

“Goddamn,” he moaned and stared, becoming more unabashed the closer the alpha got.

With a haughty smirk, Cas kissed him and teased, “One of the reason I’d like to wait… I want you to scream and cum on my knot, not bleed on it.  I’d never hurt you, Dean.”

The omega reached out with his good arm, catching Cas off guard and gripped tightly around the base of his dick.  “Mm, can’t wait for you to split me open.  You’re so fuckin’ huge, babe, there won’t be room for anything else in my tight hole.  You’re gonna make me look fat with your pups just by cumming inside me,” he teased and yanked just enough for the alpha to be thrown off balance.  “Would you like that?”

Dean had a sick sense of victory, but and an even more urgent sense of getting off right the fuck now, because he was so wet slick was already soaking through the sheets.

That didn’t mean he let his grip go - he loved the feel of the thick girth at the base of Cas’ cock.  His hand couldn’t even fit around it where the knot was forming and knowing this was _his_ alpha was the ultimate aphrodisiac.

Cas pulled his hand away and shoved Dean’s shirt upward (which couldn’t be removed because of the damn IV bag) - exposing his nipples.  A tongue was lapping at his chest, teeth were teasing and marking him, and then a growl.  “I believe I asked you a question-”

“Mm,” Dean watched him work, especially as he sucked the blood to the surface along his hipbones  “May you repeat the question?”

“We’ll play a game.”  Castiel had a mischievous glint in his eye as he said, “Tell me which you like better.”

“Exhibit One-“

Oh, shit.

Cas’ hands dug into the meaty part of his thighs so Dean couldn’t move as he took Dean’s cock down his throat in one go.

The omega wouldn’t deny that he cried out, because Cas was deep-throating him again and again.  The alpha was swirling his tongue over the head of his cock and creating the most amazing suction.  Jesus, he was two seconds away from blowing his load already.  It was sloppy, it was hot kitten-licks from base to tip, then Cas’ tongue lapping and teasing at his slit -

Hot air made a shiver run down his spine as the fucker changed his voice and announced, “Exhibit Two-”

And somehow flipped him around without interfering with the IV so he was presenting.  With a face-full of pillow, while the alpha hauled his ass up in the air.

Take.  No.  Prisoners.

It was as though Castiel was on a personal mission to clean Dean’s entire body of slick.  He was tasting him, sucking his inner thighs, dragging his fingers across his ass cheeks and polishing off each digit with his mouth.  The alpha’s stubble would brush against his sensitive ball sac and make him hiss, the way he was so close, but kept pulling away was enough to make him whine.

Then finally, fucking finally, Cas’ tongue flicked right over the pucker, the attention unleashing another flood of slick, and the alpha couldn’t resist any more.  He lapped eagerly at his omega’s opening, using his hands to grip Dean’s cheeks and spread them obscenely wide open.  It wasn’t long before the lapping turned into something else - Cas’ tongue lost its languidness and dipped inside.  That feeling of literally being fucked by his alpha’s tongue made Dean mewl and arch back into him.

There was slick rushing down Castiel’s chin, dripping onto his chest, and he wanted more.  But he knew he had to be careful.

The scents in the air were intensifying, and he knew his omega was close.

He kept licking him from the inside, but pushed in two fingers to join his tongue.

Dean yelped and sat back on the intrusion, rolling his hips and begging for more.  It was less than three more deep plunges in until the omega was cumming all over the bed and clenching around Cas’ tongue and fingers.

He collapsed over and tried to catch his breath, looking at his lover who was visibly glistening in his slick and couldn’t help but feel a wave of possessiveness and sated happiness.  Dean was dizzy, it was the release he'd been craving for so long, not only because of his heat but because of _Cas_.  And, he knew for a fact, no one had ever looked at him with the kind of love Cas was looking at him with right now.

Dean knew with utmost certainty his heart had skipped more than a few beats.

\----------

The next couple days, they were able to keep Dean’s heat - more or less - stabilized.  He stayed in bed, Gabriel kept up with the medication, continually preached the rules that Castiel was following to a T and all was well.

The rest of the group was picking through the small village, finding things they could use wherever their trip led them, but then there was also another question:

What if they stayed?

Their powwows took place in the cafeteria of the abandoned school, pushing all the lunch tables together to accommodate their group and it resembled some kind of council.  Or Thanksgiving dinner, as Gabriel had joked one day.  They had made a meal of the food they’d found which was close (or _barely_  beyond) the expiration dates (while Cas was still taking care of Dean in bed) when the topic was brought up.

“So, I don’t know if this is the ‘elephant in the room,’ or anything, but what if we just, I don’t know, stayed?”  Sam asked as he was picking through his food, and glanced up to the table with hope.

As any ‘elephant in the room’ topic would go, a pregnant silence filled the air.

The first person to speak was Hannah.  “As much as I’d love to say yes, it’s too large of an area to fortify.”

“That’s true,” Charlie agreed with her.  “But if a horde happened to be wandering through, couldn’t we have, like, a bomb shelter?  And just hide until they passed by?”

“It would take a single one of us to be spotted and they’d never leave,” Anna pointed out.  “And who knows if we’d make it to our ‘bomb shelter.’  Would we leave our weaponry spread out?  Would we keep it in one place for the emergency?  What if we were cut off from that location?”

“And sometimes, it ain’t the dead we gotta worry about,” Ellen said with a heavy voice.

Bobby knew she referring to what they’d witnessed in the cemetery.  It had hit the beta hard and she’d been having nightmares about it ever since.  The old alpha was the only one Ellen had confided in, and that may have been one of the reasons she was more inclined to leave.

The woman continued, “Any groups out there run into a nice piece ‘a Heaven like this?  They’re gonna wanna take it for themselves, same as us.  Then we’ve got a civil war.  Only this time, with blood-thirsty folks who can _think_.  Who can strategize to take us down.  Much as I hate to admit it, you gotta think we’ve had it easy, what we’ve been through.  Them city folks?  They’ve prolly been fightin’ tooth and nail to get their hands on’a can of spam.  If they find this place that offers even so much as shelter, let alone everything else?  They’ll kill us in the night.  I owned a bar.  I’ve seen nut jobs ready to slit throats over’a game’a pool.  In these times?”

She let the thought hang in the air.

“It’s all right, Sammy.”  Gabriel patted the other alpha on the back.  “Optimism isn’t a bad thing.  You gotta hold onto that.”

“I agree,” Jo offered with a smile.  “I think after Dean’s heat’s over and done with, we load up everything we can carry and find someplace new.”

Sam scoffed dryly, “Some place new?  The hell is gonna be better than this?”

“Baby.”  Mary reached across the table to take his hand.  “I know it’s hard.  But at least we’ve been able to use this place, if only for a week.  But we’ll find someplace like the cabin.  Some place remote we can protect from both the dead _and_ people.  If we have enough to get by, we can fish, we can try to live off the land, we can-”

The alpha abruptly stood up, his chair making a horrible scraping sound against the tiles.

He turned around and stalked off.

Mary sighed and gave a pointed look at Gabriel.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, “What?”

“Don’t play dumb.  I’ve been smelling your scent on him the last couple days.  Go talk to him.”

“Huh.”  Gabriel didn’t have the decency to look embarrassed.  “You’re not mad, mama?”

“As long as you never call me ‘mama’ again,” she stated with a fond smile.

Gabriel would take that as a yes.  “Deal.  I’ll go see what’s up Sam’s butt.  ‘Cause I know it’s not me, at the moment.”

“You know what, Gabe?”  Mary snorted with a dramatic eye roll.  “I take that back.  But talk to him, nonetheless.”

Oops.  It seemed as though Gabriel needed to hone his filter a little bit better, for the future.

\---------------  
  
Dean stirred to a barely-audible ‘clink’ noise behind him and glowered because the bed next to him was cold.  He looked over his shoulder to notice Castiel was changing the IV bag with a stone-serious kind of scrutiny which made the omega snort.   
  
“My very own Doctor Sexy, MD,” Dean thoughtfully hummed as the alpha moved to grab one of the fever reducers as well.   
  
While he inserted the syringe into the other tubing connected to Dean’s arms, Castiel’s frown deepened while he repeated, “Doctor Sexy?”   
  
With wide eyes and a dramatic gasp, the omega stared the other man down and demanded, “You’ve never watched Doctor Sexy?!”   
  
“Is that a television program?”   
  
“Dude.  Too bad the world’s ending or else we’d be having a Netflix marathon to educate you - right the fuck now.”  With a disappointed shake of his head, Dean asked, “Did you live under a rock?”   
  
“I find it amusing that, at the end of the world, your biggest concern is not being able to stream media online.”  Castiel quirked a smile and crawled back under the covers, Dean instantly latching on him.  “And, no, I didn’t live under a rock.  I lived with a very religious family.”   
  
While he melted into his alpha’s warmth, Dean couldn’t help but chuckle against Cas’ neck that his fallen angel had grown up religious.  “So... no soap operas?”   
  
“It wasn’t until I moved out that I was able to, well… experience the world.”  He gathered Dean into his arms until the omega was comfortable against his chest.  “School helped me out for a while, and then Meg picked up where academics left off.”   
  
He tried so hard not to freeze at the name, but he still got a sick feeling in his gut whenever he thought about the bitch.  Even in death, his mind would never change about her.  Fuck honoring their ‘fallen comrades.’  Each and every time she was brought up, he couldn’t be more thankful for her death.  Dean only hoped it didn’t reflect in his scent, because hatred was the last thing he wanted Cas to scent from him when they were laying contented together.   
  
So Dean tried to concentrate on listening to the alpha’s heartbeat.  His breathing.  His body heat.   
  
Speaking of heat - this was the first time Dean had woken up and felt like himself.  It must have finally broken, and _thank God_ .   
  
That meant so many things.   
  
He was no longer an invalid, he could rejoin the group, and, fuck yeah, he and Cas could actually have sex without him ‘being under the influence’ or being too fucking fragile.  Suddenly, he was excited.  His mood had turned around in no time at all and he couldn’t keep the stupid grin off his face.   
  
“You smell happy,” Cas commented, pressing a kiss atop Dean’s head.  “But before your scent was disconcerting.”   
  
“Sorry.  Just got caught up in my head.  Know it don’t look like it, but my brain works from time to time.”  The omega craned his neck up to meet Cas’ lips and kissed them before pulling away.  “What did you go to school for?”   
  
When it came down to it, he didn’t know much about his soulmate.  And now that the fog from the heat had cleared, he wanted to know more.  He wanted to know everything about him, and he never wanted to leave this exact spot.  Dean felt safe, warm and happy - something he never thought he’d end up finding, given thirty years of living a nightmarish curse.  While outside was still a horror story, in here he could pretend.   
  
“Psychology, actually,” Castiel’s deep voice mused out loud.  “I wished to understand other people.  I know many go into the field to find answers to their own problems, but I was the opposite.  Anna, Uriel and I... Well, my mother, she was very strict and we grew up as disciplined children.  Much different than those we went to school with, and I wanted to understand her.  Because of her, everyone else was a mystery to me as well.  Anna and I only went to public schools until we reached middle school, and that’s when ‘vice’ could be introduced to us and mother kept us home.  That’s also when mother decided she wanted to ‘do God’s work’ and felt a calling to foster a child, and then adopted Uriel.  She homeschooled all three of us.  While Anna kept in contact with many friends she made, I never felt the desire.  I felt like there was only one person out there I’d need to find, and I hadn’t yet - so what was the point of going out of my way to pretend to enjoy the company of others?”   
  
“Wow.  You were an emo teen, weren’t you?”  Dean chuckled, trying to make light of the story, but then _had_ to ask - “And you thought Meg was the one?”   
  
“I thought she could have been.  I didn’t have to pretend around her.  She brought out a different side of me I had no idea existed.  She-” he paused for a second.  “She made me believe she was it.  But it was _you_ , Dean.  As a child, I knew I had a soulmate.  But as I grew older I stopped believing.”  With a heavy sigh, the omega rose up and fell down on Cas’ chest before the alpha whispered, “I can’t believe how lucky I am to have found you.”   
  
“Yeah?”  Dean snorted a little, but couldn’t keep the dopey smile from his face and had to admit, “I was looking for you too.”   
  
Even though Castiel had no idea how _literal_ he’d meant it.   
  
\---------------

Mary was a half second away from checking on her eldest son when she scented it.  ’It’ was nowhere close to them.  Yet.  It had only been caught on a breeze, but it brought up some thoughts and ideas that had been bubbling under the surface of her mind for a while now.

So she turned back on her heels, and ducked into the cafeteria.  “Jo?  Can I chat with you for a second?”

Jo was in the process of throwing away her food and nodded, jogging to the outside door to catch up with her.  “What’s up, Mary?”

“Do you scent that?”  She asked as casually as possible.  “Coming from the east.  Just barely there.”

It took her a couple good, long sniffs, but finally Jo said, “Damn, you’ve got a good nose.  I never would’ve, unless you pointed it out.”

Mary led her back inside, towards the library and lowered her voice just a little.  “I… want to try something.”

The other blonde raised her eyebrows and asked cautiously, “You sound unsure.”

“I have a feeling most people would talk me out of it.  Well, all people who know about us.”  She pivoted so she was facing Jo head on, and took both her hands.  “I want to see how we fare against the dead while we’re shifted.”

Jo’s eyes widened and it took her a few seconds to form words.  “I mean… we don’t know if it’s a contagion… how it’s spread, how-”

“And that’s _exactly_ what Bobby, Sam, Dean or Hannah would say.”  Mary huffed.  “I think it’s spread by simple death.  But, if it were contagious?  We don’t attack with our muzzles, just our claws.  As a human, I’ve taken one down with my hands, and I’m all right.”

“You want to try.  Because if we knew we could fight in our shifted form, we’d be stronger.”  Jo had to repeat it back in her own words and nodded along.  “I’m with you.”

“I knew you would be.  If we had that in our arsenal?  Imagine how much easier hand-to-hand-”

“ _Or_ paw-to-paw,” Jo cheekily winked.

“Yes,” Mary giggled.  “How much easier to clean up small groups.  We’d save ammo, we’d-”

“But we’d have to tell the others,” Jo reminded her.  “About everything.  There’s gonna be questions about why these super wolves keep swooping in and saving the day, Mary.”

“Let’s just see how today goes, all right?”  Mary chewed on her lip.  “And then we’ll cross that bridge.  Who knows?  Have we ever even seen one of the dead go after an animal?  Or just humans?  This could change the game completely.  It’d be worth telling everyone.”

“You’re right.”

“We’ll head out in an hour.”

\--------

“Sam.  Sam!”

Gabriel tried to call out to him, and he had to friggin jog to catch up with him, because the alpha’s legs were just too damn long.  And he was being ignored on purpose.  He had no idea where the man thought he was going, especially when he turned the corner to a drug store, and the next thing he heard was a crash.

All right, that made Gabriel full out _sprint_ , because when he finally caught up, Sam was sitting on the concrete steps hunched over next to a broken window with his knuckles bleeding.

Gabriel huffed a heavy sigh before grabbing his shoulders and crouching down in front of him.

“Hey, talk to me.  What’s going on?”

When he was met with silence, he took Sam’s bloody fist into his own and covered it with his hands.  When he let go, his knuckles were healed - and the second Sam noticed, he jerked away.

“The fuck!”

“What?  Would you rather have me stitch them up?!  ‘Cause feel free - punch in another window, see if I care!”  Gabriel snapped right back.  “You’re being an idiot.”

“No, I’m not!”  Sam snarled out.  “We _don’t_ need to leave!  Why does everyone think we have to?!  We’ve got shifters, we’ve got angels!  We’ve finally found something good, and the best of the fuckin’ best to protect it!”

“But not everyone knows that, kiddo.”  Gabriel sighed heavily, and tried to place a comforting hand on Sam’s knee.

Which he immediately pulled away from.

“We can’t show our cards.”  The alpha decided he wasn’t getting anywhere with that, no matter how hard he tried.  “You’re not listening.  Every point they brought up in there?  That was true.  Sure, you and me?  We could defend ourselves.  If it was us here, _we_ could make it work.  But we’ve got baggage.  I’m not gonna sugar coat it for you.  Ellen?  Charlie?  Cas?  Jo?  Baggage.”

“Jo can shift now.”

“All right, congrats to her!”  Gabriel gave him a slow clap.  Then surged forward, right up in Sam's space and grabbed him by the chin.  “Biggest baggage of all?  Your fucking _brother_.  An omega who’s helpless who still goes through heats?  Pining for a worthless angel who doesn’t know he’s a fuckin’ angel?  Dean, who’s a shifter who can’t shift?  How about you fuckin’ think about him?”

Sam jumped to his feet and growled, “Don’t you _dare_ talk about my brother like that!”

“I’m not gonna baby you, Sammy!  I was trying to be nice, and you’re smart!  You’re a fuckin’ genius, and that’s one of the reasons I care about you!  But you can’t have the life you wanted!  Not anymore!  And I’m fucking sorry, all right?!  This isn’t what you signed up for, but you can’t save the world, you can’t pretend life is fine in this cute little village, and we need to be smart about this!  The smart thing is moving on!”

“Get the fuck away from me!”  Sam shouted, his voice starting to break.

“With pleasure.”  Gabriel sarcastically drew the words out before adding, “Come find me when your brain starts working again.”


	15. Chapter Fourteen

The rest of the group took their time eating their food in peace, although they were short a few members.

Ellen was the one to speak up and say, “I think if Dean’s done with his heat, tonight should be the last night we stay here.”  She glanced around the table to see if anyone had other thoughts after the heated argument.  “Does that sound like a plan?”

Everyone nodded in affirmation.

Even Charlie.

“It’s wishful thinking, I know,” Charlie said with a sadness in her voice.  “But I agree.  Roughing it, somewhere else, some place we know we’re safe and can protect would be better.  I hate it, but I agree.”

Anna, who was sitting next to her, gripped her shoulder and said, “Why don’t we pick this place clean tonight?  We’ll be able to fill the Explorer to the brim now that we won’t need a makeshift bed for Dean anymore, and we can raise the seats.  Having things we need will make us feel better, you know?”

“You’re right.  I’ll help,” Hannah offered a smile since she could scent the sorrow in the air.

“I’ll git all the vehicles fueled up and consolidate space,” Bobby offered.  “Ellen can help me.  We’ll make this leave as painless as possible.  Whenever we find out where the other idjits left to, we’ll get ‘em on board to help.”

“If we get everything done tonight,” Anna had a smirk growing on her face, “I know a house around here with a liquor cabinet and no civilians around to complain if we help ourselves.”

Ellen leaned in conspiratorially.  “And I happen to know that trapdoor in the Prius where the spare tire is.  Gots enough space for some souvenirs.”  When she leaned back with a shrug, she added, “We’ll never have it this good again.  Sure, we have to load up on the necessities, especially the meds.  But taking a few things because we want to?  We owe ourselves that break.”

That had Charlie smiling.

“Have I mentioned I love you guys?”

The older beta winked, “We love you, too, kiddo.”

\------------

Gabriel was still fuming from his fight with Sam, even with the promise (in passing from Charlie) of a night of drinking and he had to pull on his big boy pants when he knocked on the couple’s door.  Because God knew he didn’t want to see anything.

A sleepy Cas answered and grumbled, “Surprised you didn’t barge in.”  Then, he obviously sniffed the air when their 'medic' entered.  “Are you all right?”

“Peachy.  Just need to check on my patient.”  Gabriel pushed the other alpha aside to where Dean was sleeping peacefully.

Although, he stirred at Gabriel’s entrance and mumbled out, “You stink, dude.”

And when Gabriel went through all the motions, he snapped back, “You’re outta heat, dude,” and none-so-gently pulled the IV from his forearm.  “All right.  We ship out in the morning.  I guess we’re having a farewell to Pleasantville party, if you guys wanna join, but that’s up to you.”

Dean reached out and caught Gabriel’s wrist before he left.  “Gabe, stop.  Seriously, what’s going on?”

Gabriel felt himself deflate a little because he knew he shouldn’t have been taking his stress out on Dean.  “Sorry, got into a fight with your bro.  Tried to calm him down because he threw a hissy fit, wanting to stay, and wouldn’t listen to all the reasons we couldn’t.”

“Well, duh, we can’t.”  Dean’s brows furrowed together and he dropped the alpha's wrist.  “We’re too easy of a target and-”

“I know,” Gabriel exhaled sharply.  “I was trying to make him understand that, and we ended up screaming at each other and-”

While Gabriel wasn’t stopped by words, he was stopped by a shit-eating grin on the omega’s face.

“What.”  The alpha narrowed his eyes.

“You like my brother.”  Dean wiggled his eyebrows.  “And you’re having a lover’s spat.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to snarl, but then paused.  “And somehow, you’re totally kosher with this fact?”

“Dude,” the omega raised his hands out in front of him.  “You saved me from going through Hell.  You’re obviously smart as fuck, if not a pain in the ass, I’ve seen you fight and you seem legit.  Plus, Sam is an idiot, and sometimes, like right now, he needs someone strong to challenge him and make him see reason.”

“Shit.  Didn’t expect that from you, Deano.”  Gabriel gave him that ‘huh’ look.  “Still.  I said some things I don’t know if he’ll be getting over any time soon, so there’s that.”

“As long as they were true, he will.”  Dean shrugged, then reached out for the other alpha in the room, _his_ alpha, who eagerly came back to his side.  “But Gabe, I don’t know if you know about Jess-”

“Yeah, I do.”

“So you know what I’m gonna say?”

“Is it that, ‘too soon?’ thing?”

“No, I don’t think it’s too soon at all.”  Dean shrugged his shoulders.  “I’m just thinking, if I were Sam, I’d be worried to get close to someone again.”  Dean whipped his head around to Cas and ordered, “don’t listen to that - you get as close to me as humanly possible.”  Then he turned back to Gabriel.  “He’s gotta big heart.”

“And big hair,” Gabriel winked.  “I’ll, uh, try to talk to him.”  Maybe that was a lie he was saying for Dean’s benefit, because if there was one thing Gabriel knew something about, it was pride.  “But, yeah, maybe come down to the shindig tonight?  I think it’ll be fun.  You know.  Alcohol.”

“Doctor’s orders?”  Cas asked, quirking a brow.

“Sanity’s orders!”

“I can get down with that!”  A wide grin spread over Dean’s face.  “Now, go find my little brother and fix this.  I’m not saying you’re something good, but you could be something good.”

“Yeah, yeah.  Glad you’re fixed, Deano.”  Gabriel gave Dean a lavish wink, and before closing the door added, “I’m still a little iffy on the knotting thing, heat or not, but I always encourage pushing boundaries!”

Then the door slammed shut.

\-----------

Jo had gotten word and told Mary right away they were packing up and looting the rest of the village.  The omega had said something about needing to patrol before tonight so they could all really let loose.  Which was absolutely true.

The two blondes made their way out of the village and towards the direction of the far-off scent but didn’t shift until they knew they were far enough away that their comrades couldn’t scent them.  

Mary looked at Jo and reminded her, “Claws, not jaws,” to which Jo responded:

“Can we get that printed on a t-shirt?”

The woman rolled her eyes and they went through the process of shifting.

They were silent as they moved through the tree lines, always aware of where the other was, and as they circled they counted five stragglers.  On the walk over, they discussed a series of experiments.  The first being if the undead would even react to animals at all.

Jo was the one who played the bait.

There was one limping along, a fresher kill, with only her intestines swaying haphazardly with every step.  She was wearing a polka dot dress, and tragically young.  Jo moved quietly, so the other four wouldn’t hear her, but this one would catch sight of her.

When she did, her deadened eyes didn’t light up, she didn’t hiss and run she merely - changed her path?  Jo laid down and curled up like a normal dog would.  Maybe this young girl was having some kind of blurred memories of a family pet - something stirring in her rotting brain that was sparking some remaining neurons she had left?

Except, when she reached down to pet her, her mouth opened wide with snapping teeth, and her hands contorted.

She was hungry.

They’d planned this out, Jo remained still while Mary tackle her from the side and crushed the girl’s skull underneath her large paw.  The crunching sound sent shivers through Jo’s spine but it was confirmed.

Everything that moved?  Was apparently food.

They stealthily dipped low to hide behind the tall grass as they stalked their next prey.

While that had been a sneak attack, the other item on the list had been a full-out battle.

Their friends back in the village wouldn’t have been able to hear it, so they began snarling and barking as they postured and grabbed the attention of the other four.

It wasn’t hard - three came surging towards them, although one was so hungry he tripped over his own feet trying to rush to the noise.  You could tell they hadn’t eaten in weeks.  It wasn’t the normal decay of a person - they were hollow and turning ugly shades of bruised greens and postmortem slate.  Their desperate attack was zigzagged as they rushed the wolves, and Jo wrestled the first one who got to her.

She didn’t crush his skull like Mary had.  She used her claws to tear into his head to see how sharp her nails were and how deep they could cut.  It was more than enough - she had his face and the frontal part of his brain attached to the padding of her paw.  He was lifeless underneath her, as the second one was upon her.

Jo rebounded and took the next one down just as easy.

Her instincts as a wolf wanted her to tear her teeth into his jugular - and for a terrifying moment, she had to fight that urge.

Instead, she repeated the process again and had to run away from the scene.

Mary had taken down the others and Jo was waiting for her heartbeat to calm down.

Without thinking, she shifted back.

The other omega followed suit once she had circled to make sure they were all officially dead.

Jo was crouched naked in the grass, shaking like a leaf.  Her hands were covered in gore, so she had hidden her face with her forearm and tried to steady her heaving chest.  Her scent exuded fear - at the most primal level.

But that didn’t make sense - she had faced the undead before.  Why was she feeling this?  Why  _ now _ ?

Mary was by her side in the blink of an eye, wrapping her arms around the younger shifter’s shoulders and demanded, “What’s wrong?  What happened, Jo?”

Jo’s words were choppy, but she tried so damn hard to put together the sentences.  “They weren’t - not people.  Prey.  My wolf - was _hunting_.  N-not fighting.  L-like in my past life.  I wasn’t f-fighting a threat. _I_ -I was hunting.  I was-” she doubled over, her palms slamming against the ground. “I was one of them.”

Mary wrapped her arms around the young omega because she felt the tug as well.

When she had been fighting, when she had been a wolf, it wasn’t like when she had been a hunter.  She hadn’t shifted to take out a coven of witches, or a Tulpa.  She wasn’t on the job - killing something which was actively doing evil.

These reanimated corpses?

They appeared to her like animals.

The  _ wolf  _ thought of them as animals.

Like a deer in the forest.  Mindless.  Kill or be killed.  Eat or be eaten.

Mary had been around long enough to control that instinct, but...Jo  _ hadn’t _ .

The animal inside her and the animal inside the zombies were still _too similar_.

Jo had just witnessed what it was like to be one of them.

This wasn’t up for debate, she decided, while cradling the girl whose shock had transformed into sobs.

This had been a terrible idea.  They couldn’t use their shifted forms to their advantage when they fought these creatures.

It had been an awful mistake to bring Jo into this.

\------------

Just as the sun began to set, they had loaded up all three cars to the brim with all the supplies (and some  _ personal  _ goodies) they needed for a few weeks.  It felt good to have that over and done with, no matter how bittersweet it was.  An accomplishment was an accomplishment, and now they could celebrate for the first time in… well, since they’d started fighting for their lives.

There was a recreation room at their little Bed and Breakfast which was not only comfortable, but could fit  _ everyone _ .  As they pulled out glasses, they knew there’d never have to clean them.  They could do whatever the hell they wanted, make the biggest mess in the world and no one would be held responsible.

That was a great feeling all by itself.

“Um, excuse me?!”  Charlie shouted out to those who’d already began drinking as she walked into the room.  “How did I not know until this very moment there was a friggin  _ pool  _ in this place?!”

“Not enough exploring?”  Dean asked with a wide grin.  “Actually, I didn’t know that either.  Where the hell is it?!”

“Dude, there’s probably e coli in there,” Sam huffed as he poured himself a drink.  “Hasn’t been cleaned in how long?  Not to mention it‘s probably fuckin‘ freezing without heat in this place.”

“Does it really matter?  We bathe in river water!  ‘Sides, our blood runs hot!  Thank God this place had a well, or else we’d be BO-city,” Dean snapped right back, excitement brimming in his voice.

“Or  _ heat- _ city,” Anna pointed out just to tease him a bit.  “Who’s coming?  We need to do a group shot.  To survival.  I think it’s much needed!”

“I agree with ya, there!”  Ellen was in the middle of placing glasses around the large table in the middle of the room.  She asked, “Anyone seen my girl?”

As if on cue, both Mary and Jo walked in, the latter with a, “Hey, mom.  We were just doing a perimeter sweep.”

“You okay, honey?”  Ellen’s brows furrowed. “You look…”

“Tired?”  Jo supplied with a forced, but well-delivered cheeky grin.  “Yeah, it was a nice jog.  But it looks like we’re good so party time?”

They looked around the room to see who was missing.

“Hannah and Gabriel,” Cas commented, surveying the scene before him. “They were both planning on coming, correct?  Someone should go find them.”  His comment was blatantly directed at Sam, who seemed to refuse to eye contact.

Charlie sighed.  “I’ll go look for them.  I wanna get white-girl wasted, like,  _ now _ .”  Then, she trotted outside.

The alpha looked at Dean and whispered, “I don’t understand why your brother is holding so much hostility.  I understand Gabriel can be a lot to take at times but-”

“It means he  _ likes him _ , Cas.”  Dean leaned in just enough nuzzle against his neck.  “The only people who get Sam acting all bitchy are the ones who he actually likes.”

“That’s most curious.” Cas replied as he tilted his head just enough to brush their lips together.  “I think that may run in the family.”

“Get a room!”  Jo shouted, which caused both men to freeze.

“Hey!  I’ve  _ been  _ in a room for five goddamn days!  Let me spread my wings a little!  Don’t give me that!”

“More like spread your legs,” the blonde taunted right back.

“Don’t get me started.”  Dean wiggled his eyebrows and reached out to get one of the bottles of liquor.  “You’d be impressed, my fellow omega.”

“Gross.  Dean, your mom’s here!”

“I’m tuning him out, completely.”  Mary shook her head, emphasizing her case by turning her entire body from the others and chatting with Ellen.

Dean took a chug from one of the many bottles laying out, even if they were waiting for the big toast, it didn’t matter.  The ‘big toast’ would be made with a couple hundred dollar bottle of wine they found in the wine cellar and they were free to drink anything else until then.  Plus, Dean wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, but he needed the swig before he turned to Cas.

The alpha seemed to sense it when he looked at the omega and asked, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, ‘m fine.  Just wondering, do you, uh.  Wanna?”  He coughed into his fist.  “Now that I’m not in heat.  Now that you know that I wanna.”

Castiel’s whole face lit up, but then he paused before saying, “Gabriel said it-”

“I don't care what Gabriel said.  I-I’m ready.  I know I am.”  He leaned forward and kissed his alpha quickly before there was a response from the peanut gallery.  “You’re fuckin’ awesome.  And you took care of me.  And all that beggin’?  That wasn’t the heat - that was  _ me _ .  You need to know that.  Shit, I’ve wanted it since I scented you, and-”

“All right, all right!  The party’s here!”  Gabriel announced as Charlie ushered in both him and Hannah.  “Hear a toast is about to go down?”

“Yes, everyone grab a champagne flute!” Ellen gestured to the table where the glasses were lined up.

“I dunno if I’ve ever even touched a ‘champagne flute.’” Bobby muttered as he picked one up and examined it with scrutiny.

“One of the pros of being looters at the end of the world, huh?”  Dean snickered as he and Cas walked over to the table, side by side.

“Well.”  Mary grabbed her own glass.  “Here’s to being more than a pack - to being our own little family.  And still somehow being alive-”

“And to  _ continuing  _ to live,” Ellen added.

Bobby finished it out with, “Fuckin’ cheers!”

Instead of the classy toast, everyone took their fancy, aged and sophisticated drink like a shot and finished it with a round of “Whoop-whoops!”  Then they busted into the random liquor bottles for the good (if not cheap) stuff.  Not a single one of them cared about price - about status - about how they were ‘supposed to act’ or how things were ‘supposed to be.’

Because the rules of etiquette, manners and being proper no longer mattered.  They had no one to impress.

And the rules they lived by these days were their  _ own _ .  And they were the best rules you could come by, new world or not.

\--------------

It was the most perfect night anyone could have asked for.  The pack was happy - or at least they could  _ pretend _ .  They created their own fire pit (completely unsafe, to be honest - but apparently Gabriel also had a background as a firefighter or some bullshit) in the pool area.  Charlie shoved Sam’s bitching ass into  said  pool as soon as she caught him off guard.

People who hadn’t had the chance to interact enough got to know each other.  People who had forged an even closer bond.  There was no doubt in anyone’s mind that despite the promised ’leaving in the morning,’ it would probably end up being around one or two in the afternoon.

After the hangovers were slept off.

Sam looked like he was honestly having fun, but it was obvious he and Gabriel were avoiding each other, and  _ that  _ pissed Dean right the fuck off.

But it was their problem.  Dean, Cas and the rest of the party were looking to let loose - because who knew when they would have another chance?  Especially Sam and Jo, who had single (well technically:  _ double _ ) handedly, decided to throw a Mexican fiesta after they searched for salt and found lime juice in a wayward fridge.

And what was hilarious? 

The pair spoke broken Spanish while they tossed back their tequila shots, which turned 'loco' in no time flat.  Bobby joined in with  _ fluent  _ Spanish, then Charlie (the little minx) suggested body shots.  Right around that time, Gabriel tuned them out and headed straight down to the ‘ignorance is bliss’ pathway.

The alpha knew both Hannah and Anna had their memories back.  Gabriel knew the instant Hannah walked on eggshells around him.  It was times like this that he hated his title.  Wait.  That was a lie.  He had no regrets and had no qualms about being an Archangel.  At least Anna always had the decency to play it cool.  So he gravitated towards Hannah and made a game out of it.  See just how uncomfortable he made her, maybe push the limits - just because he was a dick.

Dean and Mary took shots with Bobby and Cas, finally being able to get to know each other when it came to all things that didn’t have anything to do with zombies or shifters.  So maybe, for the first time, Cas being oblivious was the best thing possible.  It was nice and it was obvious Cas would grasp at straws as he tried to make a good impression on Mary.  It could or couldn’t have been working, no one could tell.

“I, uh, was working on completing my doctorate when I dropped out of school…” Cas chewed his lip, like he was admitting he friggin killed someone.  “I felt like there was a higher calling for me, a different reason for life, and I proposed to Meg that very night.”

All three looked between each other and knew there was the unsaid ending of, ‘that was the night that began it all.’  And he happened to be with the wrong person at the wrong time.

_ Wait _ .

“Doctorate?  Why did we need Gabe to save Dean?”  Bobby raised an eyebrow.

“Unfortunately, it was in psychology.”  Castiel quickly snatched up the liquor bottle.  “Which is quite useless here.  Unless I can bore the undead to death with some behavioural analysis.”

Mary barked a laugh before patting him on the shoulder.  “Sorry, that was good.  But I remember, when we were planning out the first huge attack at the cabin...  I didn’t think much of it until now, but Sam volunteered for hand-to-hand combat because of his martial arts training.   _ Your  _ reasoning was bar fights.  And let me tell you, you didn’t not disappoint.  Still, doesn’t add up.”

“Bottle pass?” Dean announced, to which Cas confirmed with a nod of his head.

With these discussions, whenever someone deemed something awkward or invasive, they passed around the bottle of whatever they were currently drinking and took a swig.  If the person didn’t want to talk about it and refuse, they could claim ‘Puss-pass’ and have to take two swigs.

“I met Meg as an undergrad.  We were… electric.  It was a change from my upbringing, which had been extremely religious and sheltered.  She took it upon herself to show me the other side of life, and I found I fit in much better on that side.”  Cas sighed, and Dean loathed the fact that there was nostalgia.  Especially because the alcohol made the alpha loose lipped and Cas confessed, “I wish I could thank her for that.”

“What kinda ‘other side’ we talkin’, kid?”  Curiosity was getting the best of Bobby as he leaned in.

With a shrug, Cas admitted, “I paid for most of my education through scams and robberies.  I never hurt anyone - I don’t think I could bring myself to willingly end a human life.  The undead, on the other hand, that’s something I’d do with zeal.  Especially if I was protecting those I care about.”  He pursed his lips together and looked at Mary.  “I’m sure this isn’t earning any points with you.  But… Meg got herself into trouble a lot.  And I have more than enough experience getting her out.  I would’ve done anything for her.  Hell, I  _ did  _ do anything for her, and my feelings for Meg are shallow in comparison to what I feel, what I’d do, for your son.”

All right.  Things got serious really quick.

Which made Dean snag the bottle and chug.

Mary tittered at her son’s embarrassment while Cas glowed until the omega’s hand was free, then reached next to him on the table to take it.

“I mean it, Dean.”

“Shut the fuck up, Cas.”

\---------------

Hannah watched the festivities with a smile and a drink in her hand when Gabriel sidled up next to her and grinned.  

“So, come here often?”  He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

She looked thoroughly confused and tilted her head before answering. “This was the first day we’ve discovered the pool, myself included.”

“That was a cheesy pick-up line.  Just wanted to get a rise out of you, is all.”  Gabriel patted her on the back and her form went rigid.  “Dude.  Lighten up.  You need to drink more.  We’re supposed to be having fun and you look like you’re just balancing on that line.”

“Um, in my line of work, fun was never a part of it.  And these days?  It’s even less common,” she admitted with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Then drink up.  Who knows?  This might be the last chance we have.  That’s an order.”  He winked, because he knew Hannah was too serious - and she  _ also  _ would take that casual comment as a direct command from an Archangel, even though she didn’t think he knew.     
  
Angels were simply too well trained and predictable.

And, instantly, she downed the rest of her drink.

Gabriel stood up and offered her a hand, which she took.  “Let’s get you a refill, girl.”

\------------

He wouldn’t admit to the fact he was seething, but Sam was.  Which was why he started participating in the body shots.  Jo wasn’t an idiot.  She looked around and saw exactly what was happening and internally rolled her eyes.  While normally she would have told the alpha this was a stupid idea, she was too drunk to care.

So she peeled Sam’s shirt from his body and called out, “Mi amigas!  Aiyeyeye!”

And the women came flocking because, once again -  _ drunk _ .

Mary looked on and asked, “Oh my God, what the hell is your brother doing?”

Dean looked around and saw Gabriel glaring, but sitting with Hannah and grumbled out, “Lover’s spat.  They’re trying to one-up each other.”

“Damn idjits are  _ ridiculous _ .”

“This better end in a night of angry sex, then make-up sex, or I’m gonna be pissed.”

Cas blinked owlishly.  “I’ll never understand the things you believe are acceptable to say around your mother.”

“It’s fine,” Mary confirmed and squeezed Dean’s shoulder.  “It’s like we go way back.  We’ve always had an open-communication relationship.”

“I couldn’t imagine saying things like that to my mother.”  However, Castiel paused.  “Then again, my mother ruled with an iron fist, so I can’t imagine her taking any kind of joke well.  She also died before I reached high school.”

All of them turned around to look at him but he shrugged and informed them, “My childhood was… spotty.  I don’t have many memories, so to speak.  I think it had something to do with an accident I had early on in adulthood.”

“Accident?”  Bobby echoed as he scooted closer to Castiel.  “How old were you?”

“That’s a very good question, as well.”  The young alpha stopped.  “I’m much too intoxicated, I believe I’ve said too much.”  Then Castiel stood up abruptly and explained, “I’m going to get myself a glass of water.”

As soon as the man left, the three remaining leaned into the table further.

It was Bobby who started with, “I think something or someone scrambled the angel’s brain.  Maybe that’s why he’s not remembering Dean.”

“Do you think there are more out there?”  Mary asked as she watched Castiel stumble out of her peripheral vision.  “Angels, I mean.  If I didn’t know from Dean, I would have thought he was a normal alpha.  But he hasn’t remembered anything about shifting, about the angelic part of it.  Hell, he doesn’t even remember his own past.”

“Yet he recognized  _ me  _ instantly.  But not  _ me _ , me.  What the fuck.”  Dean’s confusion only grew.  “I mean, this may be TMI, but I don’t really care.  When we’re together he’s there - in the moment.  Like, we fit together perfect and he’s my mate but something is holding him back.  Like, a block on his brain or his soul.”

“He is rather indifferent,” Mary confirmed.  “He has little quirks, but for the most part he only comes alive when he’s with you.  The rest of the time?  He’s simply existing, or reacting.  You’re right, something’s off.”

“And, break,” Dean whispered, as he noticed Cas staggering back over to the table and sitting back down.

“Jo attempted to get me to take a shot of tequila from your brother’s naval.”  He looked confused.  “Have we run out of cups?”

“Get back here,” Dean demanded.  The omega jumped up to get his alpha into a headlock and kiss his forehead. “You’re fuckin’ adorable.”


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Dean was cracking up watching Sam hold Jo up on his shoulders, while Charlie held her thighs around Hannah’s shoulders and they took Sam and Jo down with a single well-executed shove during a game of chicken in the pool.  It was that moment that Anna grabbed Dean’s attention and pulled him away.

He stumbled a little in his step, giggling to himself and waving to Cas who was chatting it up with Bobby until he turned his attention to Anna.

“What’s up, girl?”

“You’re planning on mating with my brother tonight.”

“Woah.”  Dean flushed a vibrant red and had to down half his drink because - _awkward_.  “You’re right to the point.”

“You can’t do that until you confess.”  Her voice was even and casual as she sipped at the edge of her glass.  “You know that, right?”

The omega stared her down and asked without preamble, “Is this a threat?”

“It’s not a threat.  But your mating would be impure if it was based off a lie.  I don‘t want that for you two.”

“A lie?!”  He hissed back, ducking his head right into her personal space.  “There isn’t a single fuckin’ lie about us-”

“Murdering his fiancée isn’t exactly being honest with him.”  She wasn’t backing down - she was completely unafraid.  “You owe it to him - if you really love him.”

“Of _course_ I love him.  And I didn’t fuckin’ murder her-”

“I was there, Dean.”  She pasted on the most fake smile he’d ever witnessed, and it was eerie.  “It was the equivalent of murder.  You didn’t think twice about it.  He has the right to know.  Keep up your charade.  Play house.  Fuck him.  I don’t care.  But don’t you dare mate him, not until he knows.”

Then, she turned her back and pranced off, leaving Dean with a sick feeling in his stomach.

Except, he didn’t feel sick that he killed Meg.  No, he would have done the same thing all over again.  He felt sick that someone else held power over him.  He cared about Anna.  He respected her.  Why was she suddenly acting like this?

He headed back into the party like nothing happened, and plastered an equally deceiving grin on his own face.  Fuck what she said.  He refused to bow down to her or anyone.

\-------------------

When Gabriel was in Heaven, he had millenniums worth of patience.  One of the bad habits Earth had taught him was life was short - for the humans, at least, and being patient was completely overrated.

Another thing he’d learned while on Earth?

Alcohol was awesome.  Not to mention _effective_ since he'd lost nearly all of his powers and had a run-of-the-mill tolerance these days.  Then the rule to top all rules: you had to take what you want, when you wanted it.

Gabriel popped his lips off the bottle of rum they were currently wrapped around, and he was feeling on top of the world.   _And_ full of gumption.  Because he was sick and tired of the way Sam was blatantly ignoring him and being a dick in general.  The bottle was clenched in Gabriel’s grasp and swinging at his side as he crouched besides Mary.  Her legs were dipped in the pool, enjoying her own cup of whiskey as she watched the antics unfolding in front of her.

“Dearest Mary,” he began formally as he took another chug.  “I request permission to remove Samuel from the party.  I believe he is at high risk of alcohol poisoning, and running by the pool is very dangerous.  This comes from a doctor _and_ former lifeguard.”

“Who is slurring,” she teased as she poked him in the side.  “But I agree it’s probably time for him to stop drinking.  What’s going on between you two?”

With a huff, Gabriel couldn’t hide his frustration when he admitted, “I told ‘m the truth, he didn’t like it.”

“I can see that,” the omega agreed.  “He’s always been a stubborn pain in the ass.  Do whatever you gotta do.  Just no head injuries.  And make sure he drinks lots of water.”

“Perf!”  Gabriel cheered, but then snapped, “Hey!” when Mary snagged away _his_ bottle of liquor.

“Same goes for you.”  She used her motherly tone with a sharp pointed finger.

“Rude,” he rolled his eyes, but admitted he was impressed when Mary not only tossed back her own whiskey, but refilled her cup with the rum she’d stolen from Gabriel.

All right, then.

The archangel stalked around to the other side of the pool where Charlie and Sam were currently engaged in a splashing match.

He completely caught the other alpha off guard, grabbed him from under the armpits, and hauled him out of the pool.  Sam struggled against the assault, his rear landed on the slippery tiles and he growled when he looked back to his attacker.

“What the fuck, Gabe?!”

“You’re coming with me, kiddo.”

“No, I’m not, I-”

Gabriel made a ‘zipping’ motion with his fingers, and just like that, Sam was silent.  To the outsider, he looked like he was being an obedient boyfriend.  But Sam was _fuming_ inside, his lips being tickled with little refinements of Gabe’s grace, and he had no choice but to follow.  At least Jo threw a towel at him while he passed by.

Sam went to work drying off his hair along with his body as he begrudgingly trailed behind Gabriel through the Bed and Breakfast hallway.  In no time they reached their room and Gabriel turned the handle on the door.  There was no use to keep them locked, especially in case of an emergency.

Everyone already had the common sense and knew which rooms they should avoid, if they didn’t want to burn their virgin eyes.

With a snap of the alpha’s fingers, the invisible gag was gone and Sam was shouting, “You can’t do that!”

“Uh, yes, I can.  And I _did_.”  Gabriel shrugged his shoulders without a hint of remorse.  “Can we be done with this game?  I know we’re both drunk and you’re trying to get back at me, but I’m sick of it, okay?”

With a bitchface and a complete once over dry-off with the towel, Sam said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.  I’m not playing any game,” throwing the cloth to the floor.

“Oh?”  And suddenly, Gabriel had charged right up in his space.  “And if we were in a real relationship, you’d let everyone and their dog take body shots off you?”

Sam’s bitchface intensified and he refused to back down, “It’s _fun_ , Gabriel!  And we’re not in a relationship, so why does it matter?!”

“Are you seriously still pissed about what I said about your brother?  I’m sorry!  I’m trying to help and make things easier for you, you gotta know that.  And trust me, kid.  I _don’t_ do apologies.”

“Then do _me_.” Sam used both his palms to shove Gabriel’s shoulders with all his weight, but the man barely budged, “Isn’t that all you want, anyway?”

As quickly as possible, Gabe grabbed the other alpha’s arms and tried to calm him, flabbergasted by the words Sam spat.  “ Woah!  What’s going on with you?  Chill the fuck out and talk to me!”

“I don’t wanna talk-” Sam tried to duck his head down to kiss the other alpha, but Gabriel easily dodged.

Sam tripped and fell ass over tea kettle onto the bed.  Which was kind of what he wanted.  But he didn’t want to be there alone.  He resituated himself to glare at the other man and demanded, “What’s wrong with _you_?  Why do you even want to talk, all powerful one?  You didn’t have a problem using your mojo to shut me up back there and drag me to our bed!”

The word “our” sent a shiver down Gabriel’s spine, but he wasn’t going to let Sam get the best of him.  Nope.  Not _now_ , especially.

“You’re hurting, and this goes deeper.  It started in the loft, I know it.  And you thought, just for a second, you could make a life here.  And that was ripped away too, wasn’t it?”  Gabriel lowered his voice and watched Sam for any tell that what he had suspected was true.

The look of raw pain and the sorrowful scent rolling off Sam’s half-naked form was confirmation.

“That’s what you wanted your life to be.”  Gabriel cautiously took a seat on the edge of the bed.  “I was too harsh before.  I get it.  And if I could give you that life back or _any_ semblance, I would.  You gotta believe me, Sammy.”

Instead of saying anything, the young alpha collapsed to the mattress.  Sam was too physically and emotionally exhausted to hold himself up or even bother with a facade any longer.  He curled in on himself, the tension and the devastation leaking through all the smells of the alcohol bleeding through his pores and for the first time...

Gabriel had no idea what the fuck to do.

Did he comfort him?

Did Sam want anything to do with him?

Had he pushed him too far?

What was it about this kid that made him care so fucking much?

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to get a hint, an idea, any inclination as to how he could make this better.  Sure, he could brush his fingertips across Sam’s forehead and lull him to sleep.  He could take the booze from his blood stream and save him from a hangover, but those were simply things on the surface.  They wouldn’t even begin to fix the real problem.

Gabe wanted to do something that _mattered_.  This happened to be something he was terrible at - he never cared about people enough to stick around when they were going through a crisis, let alone try to console them.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to think much longer.

He felt a tugging at his wrist and looked down from where he’d previously zoned out on the tacky wallpaper.

Sam hadn’t relaxed from him near-fetal position, but his arm was outstretched and reaching for Gabriel.

Which meant he didn’t hate him - he wanted the other alpha here.

And Gabriel went willingly, allowing himself to be pulled closer.

Except, whatever they had going on right now?  It wouldn’t do.

He took it upon himself to rearrange Sam and pull the covers over top them both.  Gabriel didn’t care that the other man’s skin was sticky from liquor - he still craved his warmth.  He wanted him as close as humanly possible.  Gabriel wanted them tangled together, he wanted to wrap his arms around this man, protect him, and if Gabriel felt a tear or two on his shoulder?  He hoped this meant Sam trusted him enough to know that he wasn’t going to judge.  He’d be there for him.

Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam’s hair until he could hear his breath even out and his heart slow down.

And if he zapped his blood a bit more alcohol-free, who was the wiser?

\-----------------

It was a well and proven fact that everyone was wasted.

Wasted, to the point, that Hannah had to be the voice of reason when she could “no longer proficiently tread water” and they should all leave the pool.  When they moved the party back into the common area, Cas was looking at Dean with those predatory eyes and their steps didn’t stop where everyone else’s had.

They continued moving down the hall.

All the way to their bedroom.

Although there was no reason to lock it, Dean felt sexier flipping the lock and ripping Cas’ jacket then shirt from his body.  While the heat had left, his cock and hole were still just as hungry for the alpha as they had been when Dean had been in his sex-obsessed haze.  The shades were wide open, and the moon was nearly full so he could watch the way his alpha’s muscles flexed as he ripped Dean’s clothes away from his body.

Except now, he could feel the cooler night air without his high fever and needed the closeness of body heat.

Dean was pushy, as he yanked his own pants off (shoes and socks forgotten somewhere within the B&B) and began shoving his alpha towards the bed.  Once he’d effectively knocked Castiel on his back, he pulled the man’s remaining clothes off and ordered, “Under the sheets.”

While he mourned the fact he wouldn’t be able to see everything now blocked by the blankets, he could still _feel_ everything which was heightened by the alcohol and Cas’ hot touch in contrast to the chilled room.  Dean basked in his alpha’s heat, settling his weight over top of him and rutting their bodies together.

Cas arched into the touch and surged forward to kiss him - something Dean had forgotten about before now, because he’d been thinking with his dick.  But, _fuck_ , kissing Cas was like heaven.

Which made sense - angel, and all.  If Dean’d had _one more_ shot in him, he may have shaken the goddamn beautiful dumbass until he understood _what_ he was, what _they_ were.  But… the slide of precum between their cocks was too nice right now.  Not to mention, the gushing slick between his legs made him forget about Cas’ ignorance.  All they needed was each other.

Dean grabbed handfuls of hair and continued to kiss the fuck out of his alpha, while he lifted his hips enough to slide the base of Cas’ dick past his balls, so he could feel the wetness.  Dean wanted to show his alpha what he did to him, heat or not.  How bad he desperately wanted him, and this time he refused to let it stop with his fingers or tongue.

They were in their right minds (disregarding the alcohol) and Dean wantonly groaned against Cas’ lips, “Can never stop thinking about that cock inside me.”

A sharp nip drew a hiss from the omega, but it made him that much more urgent.

They were two beings completely enraptured in each other's touch, in each other's possession and driven by passion.  Never able to get enough of one another.  Maybe that was the whole soulmate part of it.

Cas’ hands weren’t gentle or overly aggressive as they snaked down Dean’s back and squeezed both his ass cheeks.  The omega couldn’t help whimpering when Cas pulled them apart and dipped both his thumbs into his gushing, puckered entrance.  He continued to kiss the fuck out of him as they plunged in and out, circled around the rim and teased.

“You’re gonna take my knot tonight-” Cas whispered into his mouth, and it wasn’t a question.  “I’m going to make you mi-”

Before be could finishing, Dean arched his hips back wildly, not only as a distraction but because he needed more.  Then he easily taunted, “Gonna make me present, alpha?”

“Tell me what you want,” Cas maneuvered his lips away, so his words ghosted against Dean’s throat and he sucked on his neck.  “Anything, I’ll give you anything you want.”

Dean’s heart was beating out of his chest as he pushed the alpha away from his neck (because of Anna’s _stupid_ fucking _words_ ) but knew a sure-fire way to distract him.

He crawled down Cas’ body, finally able to please the alpha as he wanted, rather than being hooked up to a damn IV bag ready for his next injection.  He wrapped his mouth around the thick, sensitive head of Castiel’s cock and sucked.  Dean spit on his fingers and teased, feather-soft, along the forming of his knot while he provoked, “You’re all ready for me, aren’t you?”

He was answered with a growl, as Cas dove under the sheets and wrestled Dean back to him.  Although the omega’s mouth on his dick had felt amazing - he hadn’t been lying before.  He’d been waiting for this for so long, and now that it was right in front of it?  Of fucking course he was ready.  Cas was trying to hold on to the last shreds of self control, but Dean was pulling him to the edge.

The omega knew it, too.

With a smirk, as soon as he untangled himself from Cas’ limbs, he fell to all fours, grabbing a pillow for his face and arched his back so his ass was right in Castiel's face.

There’s no way he could say no to this.

Cas looked at Dean breathlessly and with unadulterated love.

The omega felt bad because he knew Cas really, really wanted to kiss him - but tempting him and the urge to be fucked was too great.

This satisfied both.

With a sinful roll of his hips, he taunted brazenly, “Alpha, been waiting all my life for _you_ to fill me up.”

And that wasn’t a lie.  He'd told Cas before - but no matter how many times the alpha heard it, he quivered at the mere thought.  This time it wasn't just a shudder, it was a full body rush that utterly consumed him.

The scent of arousal in the room exploded and Cas grabbed the omega, his chest heaving when he asked, “Are you sure?”

Dean couldn’t help but quip, “Are you _deaf_?”

Which got him a quick smack to the ass.

Which felt...surprisingly good?  Castiel looked at him with intrigue, because the yelp Dean couldn’t muffle in time wasn’t a painful one...and he was tempted to do it again.

Except for the fact that Cas was eye level with Dean’s needy hole which was leaking slick.  Begging to be fucked - to be knotted.  To be filled with him and only him.

Cas dragged his fingers through the wet mess and circled Dean's opening before twisting in three fingers at once.  Dean bucked back into the touch, demanding more in a slew of babbled noises, because after the last _five_ fuckin’  _days_ of nothing but foreplay he was ready.

“Babe, please-” his begging echoed off the walls of the room and Cas couldn’t wait any longer either.

He moved Dean’s knees wider apart with his own before spreading kisses along his omega's back and flicking his tongue across Dean's hole.  The man was a needy mess, and the second he felt the thick head of Cas’ cock swirl around his opening, getting soaked with his slick?  This was exactly what he’d been waiting for.

Dean clutched at the pillow within his grasp as the alpha sunk in inch by inch.  He was trying to breathe, as much as he wanted to hold his breath, but the girth and thickness stretching him open was already making him dizzy.

But he wanted it.  He wanted _it all_.

By the time their hips were flush, Dean’s knuckles were white and Cas was rubbing soothing circles along his thighs.  From where he draped himself across Dean’s back, he asked, “All right?”

It took a few tries, Dean getting used to the sheer size of his alpha, but he nodded.  Because once his body adjusted?  He was fucking addicted in the blink of an eye.

Before Cas pulled out, he rolled his hips which made Dean mewl in a way he didn’t know he could.  Then when Cas did start to move?  It was game over.

Dean didn’t know if he blacked out or he was shipped off to another dimension, because each thrust, each time Cas’ balls slapped against his thighs was harder than before and his body was pulsing with electricity.

Then when the angle changed?

He couldn’t keep his mouth shut.  “Right there, _Cas_ -”

He hadn’t even realized, he’d been too distracted by the fireworks of the alpha pounding his prostate, that the second the knot began tugging at his rim he was shoved over the edge.  Dean was seeing stars and yelling out with abandon as Cas kissed his back, dragging his teeth over the omega's skin while his knot pulsed deeper inside.

And as Dean came down from his orgasm, he could feel it _all_.  Cas’ knot working its way even _deeper_ , the intensity of the thrusts against his hyper-sensitive body was an experience all by itself.

Cas’ knot swelled, stretching him even further with cum and it made Dean shout out from the pressure alone.  There was something unworldly about their connection - something he’d never experienced, and he couldn’t help rocking back to meet Cas’ slowing thrusts.  Cas hummed and sunk into the rhythm of his omega’s body eagerly.  So Dean swiveled his hips with a grin as he heard Cas hissed out and felt himself filled with another load.

The alpha doubled over and draped himself fully over Dean’s form, Cas' mouth reaching, hovering over his throat and Dean _knew_ what this was-

So he blocked it.  He craning his neck as far as it could go and countered with a deep kiss and moaned, “Holy hell, Cas,” he kept kissing him, because even if he was trying to distract him, he meant every word of it.  “You feel so fucking amazing.”

The alpha tried to head-butt him away and Dean could scent the pheromones.   _Mating_ pheromones.  But after Cas got a read on Dean's body language (even though the scents never dissipated) Cas…stopped.

“Dean?  Are you all right?” He asked with genuine concern, as he pulled them both down onto their side.  “I thought you said-”

“I…” the omega paused, “I think I wanna talk about this more before we, uh-”

“You don’t have to explain anything, we can wait,” Cas kissed his shoulder softly, as if to prove his point.  “I mean it.  I don’t want to force you into anything.”

“Cas?”  Dean tilted his chin enough to get another good kiss in.  “You’re fuckin’ perfect.  And _that_ was fuckin’ _awesome_.”

The alpha’s chuckle rumbled low in his chest and he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist.  They made themselves comfortable where they were spooned and knotted together, and Dean couldn’t help randomly bringing Cas’ hand up to his lips and kissing his knuckles.  Over and over.  The same way Cas couldn’t help placing a sweet kiss on the length of Dean’s neck.

They couldn’t stop touching one another all night even if they did have a long day ahead of them.  The two were simply too happy and infatuated with each other to let sleep get in the way.

\-------------------

Dean was surprised when they woke and he had to guess it to be late morning or early afternoon.  He was still wrapped in Cas’ arms, and as soon as he stirred his alpha did as well.  Even though it was next to impossible, Castiel gripped him tighter and Dean moved with him but shifted enough to roll around and intertwine their legs so they were face to face.  Cas nuzzled his cheek against the omega’s neck and scented him.  The alpha’s own scent changed and Dean could almost guess the next words out of Cas’ mouth before he even said them.

Cas’ voice was sleepy when he inquired, “Why didn’t you want to last night?”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh, both because his breath tickled and Dean had fucking called it.

Cas pulled away and looked affronted.  The omega knew by now his future mate was not a morning person, but he knew exactly how to remedy the situation.  Dean cupped Cas’ cheek and pulled him in for a kiss to wipe that look off his face instantly.

When he leaned back far enough, Dean said the first thing that came to his mind, “I was thinking about what it’d do to our scents.  You know, changing 'em.  Because what’s the first thing that happens to a mated pair?”

“You gain your mate’s scent,” Castiel slowly began to understand, “You believe it may make us easier to spot.  Easier targets.”

Dean pursed his lips together and nodded, because even though it was kind of bullshit it was also pretty damn logical.  “I want to wait until we’ve got a safe place again.  You can understand that, right?”

“Of course,” his answer was quick, because he needed to assure the omega he wasn’t upset.  “That’s very smart, Dean.  I hadn’t even thought about it like that.”

“I know,” he flashed a cocky smirk before kissing Cas' forehead, “I’m kinda a genius sometimes.  It just hit me last night.  Don’t know why.  Think I was thinking about, uh… never mind.”

“What?”

“It’s nothing.”

There was a blush on Dean’s cheeks, and there was no way Cas was letting him get out of this.  He shuffled away enough to where they could have a proper conversation, to where he could see the expression on Dean’s face rather than simply relying on his nose.

“Stop it,” Dean groaned, while Cas’ grip on his chin forced him to make eye contact.  “All right!  I was all buzzed up on pheromones, and maybe the heat got me thinking crazy things.  But what we’ve got here is a good thing.  We’ve got a family.  I wanna protect them, and if mating puts us in danger?  I’d _hate_ myself if us being all lust-crazy and love-crazy did that.  And my _heat_ was thinkin' if we, like, wanted to, uh, add to our family one day?  We need to be somewhere safe to do that.  We can’t risk our scents being like a tasty beacon to the undead.  So, yeah.”

Cas didn’t respond with words as much as he did a grin.  He knew if he reiterated anything the omega said, it would make Dean even more awkward, so he simply nodded and agreed, “That all makes sense.  We will wait until we have another place we can fortify like the cabin.  And then, you will be my mate and we can discuss matters from there.”

With a heavy sigh of relief Dean shut his eyes, feeling a little bit of the weight leave his shoulders.  “Okay, good.  Whattya say we start to pack up?  I’m feeling pretty good and hangover free, how about you?”

“Sleeping in did me wonders.  Although, there’s an extremely distracting omega in my bed, so I suggest we pack quickly before I'm tempted to take advantage of him,” Cas had a sensual timbre in his voice, one that shot right to Dean’s dick.

Still, they both knew they didn’t have time for it, so Dean threw back the covers and allowed the cold in the room to kill any arousal brewing in him.

“Let’s get to packing!” Dean announced with fake enthusiasm, complete with a fist pump and a cheesy smile which caused Castiel to laugh out loud.  
  
“Yes, let’s.”

\--------------

There weren’t many words spoken when Gabriel and Sam woke up.

In fact, Sam didn’t remember much of the night before. Not much at all.  Apparently they must have worked out their differences because he was wrapped like an octopus around the other alpha.

“Morning, Sammy,” he was greeted with a voice that held a softness, but much too chipper to have been woken up just now.  “Did you sleep well?”

“Like the dead,” the words tumbled out of his mouth.  “But not.  Time to remove that phrase out of my vocabulary.  How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough to hear the hustle and bustle of everyone else loading up the cars outside.  Looks like we’re taking off soon.”  He gave Sam’s shoulder a squeeze.  “I’m sure they’ll bust in at any time to tell us we’re hitting the road.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?”  Sam asked with confusion.  “We could have helped-”

“You had a rough night, kid.  You earned to sleep in this bed, who knows when the next time will be.”  Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly.  “Besides, if they needed us you _know_ those assholes wouldn’t think twice about breaking down our doors.”

“You’ve got a point, there,” Sam agreed and paused a few moments before he admitted quietly, “I’m gonna miss this place.”

Gabriel hated it.  Even though Sam’s scent was much more muted and subdued than the previous night, there was still that damn sorrow as an undertone to it.  Gabriel vowed was going to make it better.  One day.  He promised himself _and_ Sam that.

But for now he ruffled Sam’s hair and ordered, “I gotta pee, so unravel, sea creature.”

With a slight huff of laughter, Sam did just that and told him, “I’ll get our stuff together, then we can hit the road.”

Gabriel couldn’t help it.  He grabbed Sam with both hands and kissed him - hard.

It left both of them breathless and when he finally pulled away, Sam asked, “What was that for?”

The alpha’s almost cryptic answer was, “It was for you.”  Then he disappeared into the bathroom.

\------------

Everyone was outside, the three vehicles were loaded while Charlie and Bobby had the map spread over the hood of the Prius.  They were pointing down random routes, and were debating their direction.  Luckily, they were still in a remote location when it came to the US - but now they needed to figure out _where_ to go.  While heading north may be more sparsely populated, it would be nearly impossible to become self-sustainable with the future winters.  They needed a place with lakes.  Or rivers.  Places that wouldn’t freeze over, places they could hunt and had a readily available water source.

Anything east was out of the question, Portland and Seattle would be overrun, and if they headed south through the Rockys it may prove more trouble than it was worth.  They may as well continue on US 2, find something out in the Great Plains.  There were Indian Reservations scattered around, so they knew it was possible to live off the land.  If they could cultivate their own little piece, maybe see what the zombie population was like on one such reservation they could fortify it for themselves.  That may be their best bet, keeping away from real civilization and doing it their way.

They’d be able to see the corpses coming at them from miles away, and as long as they had a place nearby, they’d be able to haul something in to make a barricade?  It could work.

When they took a vote, everyone liked the idea, and if someone came up with something better along the way - they’d take it.

The only thing that stood between them and this plan was one more gas run - because fuel was running low, and the amount of cars in this little village was staggeringly small.

Which would require stealth and a quick in-and-out detour.

This time they were allowed to sit wherever they wanted, with whomever they wanted, and Dean was itching to drive.  Just not the fuckin’ Prius.

He gave Ellen his best puppy eyes and she tossed him the keys to the Explorer.  It was a given that Cas would ride shotgun with him so no one even bothered to fight for the seat.

Now that Hannah had her memories back and was aware of her mission, she joined Cas and Dean.  Although Anna gave Dean a look of approval, noticing the lack of marks, she joined Bobby in the truck.  That was an interesting conversation.

Ellen and Mary were discussing who would ride with Bobby, when Anna just flounced past to where Charlie and the man in question were folding up the map and stated, “I’d like to ride with you, if that’s all right, Bobby.”

Although he stumbled through his response, it’s not like he could say no to the sweet smile on the redhead’s face.

So he tilted his head to the side and said, “Uh, sure, Anna.  Notta problem with me.  You done with those idjits back there?”  He jerked his thumb with a crooked smile.  “’Cause I can understand that.”

She laughed heartily and agreed, “It’ll be nice to get some space.”

“You know how to read a map, girl?”

“Of course,” she took the folded up paper from Charlie’s hand, who was giving her a suspicious look.  “Are we ready to head out?”

“Hell yeah.  Jump in.”

Anna did so while the others watched in confusion.

Charlie walked back over to the others with an interesting expression on her face.  “Well, sorry, ladies, but Bobby likes ’em young now?”

“No skin off my back,” Ellen shrugged.  “Think I’ll hop in my car.”

Mary noticed that the Explorer was already packed with Dean, Cas, Hannah, Sam, and Ellen, which made sense.  Sam hadn’t gotten to spend much time with his brother as of late.

Besides, she wanted to make sure Jo was all right after the previous night’s run and their encounter with the undead.  The blonde in question was already behind the wheel of the Prius, to which Mary called, “Shotgun!” before Gabriel and Charlie even reached it.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but said, “We would have given it to you anyway, Mary.  You’re very intimidating, you know.”

“Yes, but I wanted to make it fair,” she winked, and they loaded up.

Bobby revved his engine, having been parked in the lead of their small brigade and looked back in amusement to what the car situation had ended up being.  He shifted gears with a heavy sigh and lurched forward, kicking up dust and grass from where they'd lined up the vehicles in front of the Bed and Breakfast.

And just like that, they were on the road again, leaving their small paradise for the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because life happens, this fic is going to be taking a mini-hiatus so I can get as many chapters beta-read as possible and return to a weekly updating schedule. I know the posting has been erratic and I apologize for that. 
> 
> I also didn't want to leave you lovely readers with a huge cliffhanger, so we can consider this chapter the "mid-season finale" for the time being :)
> 
> The hiatus shouldn't be too long, I promise! This fic is NOT abandon (hell, I'm coming up on writing chapter 40 right now lol) so you have NO WORRIES about that! My beta and I are just working to get a bunch of chapters posting-ready so updating will run smoothly and consistently.
> 
> Thank you in advanced for understanding and RBR will be back soon! xoxo


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Hiatus is over and done with, weekly (+) updating will begin again!
> 
> My fantastic beta [Xayna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xayna) and I have been working very hard on all the upcoming chapters and I cannot wait for everyone to read what's in store!
> 
> Instead of a continuation, I'm treating this as more of a relaunch:
> 
> I switched up the summary, made a little promo post on tumblr [HERE](http://paperannxo.tumblr.com/post/145823591638/resurgence-begets-renegades-relaunched-back-from) for anyone who'd be kind enough and like to reblog it :)
> 
> Thank you for hanging in there and staying with me, I love you the the moon and back and hope it was worth the wait <3 Slow builds are finally over, action is coming and many questions will be answered! There will be new villains to hate, trouble to get into, and zombies. Lots of zombies :) xoxo

They were cautious as always while they drove, eyes on the lookout, weapons cradled in their hands, but this time?  There was a feeling of loss, the small village becoming smaller and smaller in their rearview mirrors.

Bobby refused to let it bother him.  He continued on ‘leading the troops,’ as some would say, but he couldn’t quite understand why Anna chose to ride with him.

Until she spoke up, that is.

“I know about shifters, Bobby.”

Her statement was casual, as though she was speaking about how the weather was a bit overcast today.

After a beat of silence, she added, “And I’ve come to believe you know about angels.”

He was careful with his words, and therefore decided, “Pardon?  Like, biblical angels, ya talkin’ about?”

“Angels who walk the Earth.  I’ve overheard you speaking of Castiel.  He’s one who doesn’t know what he is.”  Her voice was so calm, and it was then Bobby realized it all at once.

“Yer one’a ’em.”

With a smile, she nodded.  “I am.  I was reborn on Earth, as have others, who've recently regained their memories.  I assume that’s how it worked for the shifters?  Your memories of your past lives and the human’s void?”

“So this is a trade off?  Information fer information?” he asked while he dared to glance at her.  “Then I wanna know, why would an angel wanna be reborn on Earth?”

“Free will.”  Her answer was immediate.  “There aren’t many of us who chose it.  Our numbers are few and far between.  In all actuality, I don’t believe we were given much of a choice.  We had made up our minds, some unintentionally because they didn't understand the repercussions, and so it happened - the fall to Earth.  Then we were born as humans.  But not  _ quite  _ human.”

“You’re an omega,” Bobby understood her riddle.  “You’ve experienced heats, so you have our same biology.  I know ‘cause you gave Dean your suppressants, and then your heats stopped.  Even if you’ve never been reborn human before, could you shift?”

“I don’t think I’d want to,” she admitted honestly.  “How many of you have your memories from the void?  How many are aware and can shift?”

“You makin’ me the Reborn Spokesman?  I think Mary’d be better fer that task.”

Anna hummed in acknowledgement.  “I had a good feeling Mary was one.”  Then she laughed.  “You can be co-Spokespersons.  Please continue.  I’ll tell you about the angels once you’ve told me about the shifters.”

The alpha had to think it over.  Was this a good idea?  They were on the same team, after all, and it’d be better to know your comrades.  It wasn’t like there was going to be an uprising in the group…right?  Anna just wanted the information from someone who knew the inner working of the shifters.  Someone who wasn’t ignorant.  They would be stronger if they were honest.  At least, that was what Bobby concluded.

“Mary’s obviously got her memories back, probably one’a the first ones, too.  She can shift on command.  Same as me.  Sam got his memories back next, I think.  Couldn’t shift in his past life, but learned this time, and he’s got it down.  Mary told me Jo just remembered on the way to the village, and she can shift like’a second nature, too.  Somethin’ tells me it used to be in her bag’a tricks last go 'round.”

Anna continued to stare.  Continued to wait.

Finally, she grew tired of the silence and prompted, “And Dean?”

“Dean…he never forgot.  He was born with his memories.  They never left.  Never forgot his past life, goin’ vengeful, the void, meetin’ his sonuva bitch soulmate, all’a it.  But… he can’t shift.”

“Why?”  Anna asked, almost too quickly.

“Yer guess is as good as mine.”

The woman was quiet for a second, before she reiterated, “So Ellen and Charlie are the only ones who haven’t remembered.”

“Far as I know.  Wait.  So that means-?”

“Yes.  Hannah, Castiel, Gabriel and I are angels.”

He whipped his head around and demanded, “ _ Gabriel _ ?”

“May I explain, before you interrupt me?”  She raised an eyebrow, with a certain amount of sass that had the alpha shutting his mouth immediately.  “We didn’t know why, or what was happening on Earth, but we knew there was a last chance to visit - so we took it.  Castiel fell because his soulmate was here.  I don’t understand  _ why  _ he hasn’t remembered yet.  From what I’ve gathered, it’s triggered through proximity and time with those from your past that you regain your memories.  But there’s something blocking him.”

“Yeah, that boy’s somethin’ else.”  Bobby grumbled.

“Hannah chose to be reborn because she has an unwavering devotion to Castiel.  She wanted to help him on his quest.  She was in my garrison in Heaven, so I was able to spark her awakening.  Gabriel has been down here the entire time.  We haven’t seen him in Heaven in millenniums and I had no idea he’d been on Earth.  I don’t know if this event has made him reborn, if his memories have been effected, if he’s playing dumb or-”

“Wait.   _ Gabriel _ ."  Something finally clicked in Bobby's mind when he asked in disbelief, "As in the  _ Archangel _ , Gabriel?”

“Yes,” she nodded gravely.  “Which is why I believe it’s somehow affected either his memory or-”

“Yeah, it’s affected somethin’ ‘cause that little shit ain’t no Archangel material.”

While at first he was expecting to be admonished, he caught a grin on Anna’s face out of the corner of his eye.  Then she confirmed, “I agree.  He’s 'something else.'”

“Glad that’s all settled and we’re on the same page,” Bobby admitted.  “Angels.  Never thought I’d live to see the day.”

\--------------------

“So,” Charlie poked Gabriel in the side, much like a little sister would.  “You and Sam?”

“What about it?”  He turned his attention from zombie-look-out, to send her an unimpressed glower.

“Are you guys an official couple, or what?”

“I don’t know what we are.”

And it was an honest answer.

“Well, goo-goo eyes, check, slumber parties and reeking of sex, check, attached at the hip, check,” she counted off on her fingers, while shooting him that shit-eating grin.  “I’d say you’re a couple.”

“You realize his mother is in the front seat, right?”

“Mary doesn’t care.  She’s the coolest mom in the world.  Hell, I wish she was my mom!”

“I’ll be the pack mom, Charlie, how about that?”  Mary flashed her a smile in the rearview mirror.  “And it’s not like I’m ignorant.  Just try to keep it PG-13, all right, kids?”

“See?”  The omega turned her focus back to Gabriel, whose face was sullen.  She paused, noting his scent was off, then asked quietly, “Did I say something wrong?”

“Sam wants something I can’t give him.”

At that point, not only did he have Charlie’s eyes on him, he could feel Mary’s focus on him as well.  They were waiting.

But he refused to dignify them with a response.

Instead, he asked, obnoxiously loud, “Aren’t we supposed to be watching out for potential _threats to our lives_ , instead of my lovely face?  I know, I know, it's difficult.”

The female omegas exchanged glances, knowing that meant 'fucking drop it,' and did just that and turned to stare out the window once more.

Although Jo hadn’t joined in on the conversation, she made a mental note to ask Gabriel about it later because that statement was curious, to say the least.  Why would the alpha think that?  Didn’t he see those stupid looks Sam gave him when he didn’t think the alpha was looking?  The lengths he would go to, to make the man jealous?  Maybe what Gabriel needed was a kick in the ass, because she saw something (having known Sam for a while) that he didn’t.

And in the end times?  It was stupid to let something like that go.

\-------------------

“How are you feeling, Dean?”  Sam was like a damn puppy dog riding in the seat behind him as he asked him question after question with no sign of a hangover.

He was like the energizer bunny, and the omega was jealous as fuck.

“Yer gonna have to be a little more specific about that, dude.”

“It was your third heat!  Like, are you okay?”  His puppy dog excitement turned into puppy eyes, as though he was offended his brother was upset he was concerned about him.

“Dude.  It _sucked_.  Just like the first two.  But I’m fine now.  A little hungover, but that wasn’t from the heat, that was from our going-away party.  I’m just stoked we were able to get enough meds from the village to hold it off for a while.”  Dean scanned the road ahead of him, and smiled when he felt Cas’ hand squeeze his thigh in support.  “You gotta wonder why I’m the only one who’s gotten it, though.  Kinda weirding me out.”

“Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you’re a male omega?”  Hannah guessed at random, her eyes never leaving the sides of the road.

If there was anyone who was constantly on guard, it was her.

“Or, like Sam just brought up,” Ellen pointed out, “It was your third heat.  Maybe your body’s pent up?  Gotta lot of years and fertilization to expel.  Omega’s go into heats for reasons, you can’t beat the system with suppressants forever, Dean.”

“Ew, that sounds gross.”  Sam made a face.  “Like he’s an actual breeder.”

“I thought better of you, Ellen!”  Dean gasped in fake horror.  “Hopefully, we can keep ‘em at bay.  Nothing screams ‘eat me’ louder than an omega in heat.”

Cas snorted completely inappropriately, which had half the car groaning and Ellen smacking him in the shoulder.   “You keep yer mind outta the gutter, boy!”

“I apologize.  The context was… too difficult to resist.  It’s not like  _ I  _ made a lewd comment.”

“Yeah, my mate’s really mature.”

Dean froze when he let the ‘m’ word slip.

And that’s when Hannah asked innocently, “Why haven’t you?  I assumed last night you would have-”

“Not the right time, sweetheart.” Dean grumbled out on an exhale.

“It would double the intensity of our scents,” Cas repeated Dean’s half-assed excuse.  “We’d prefer to wait until we have a safe location.”

The woman actually took her eyes off the road and tilted her head, “But we have enough blockers for that.  We found a surplus in the pharmacy at the village-”

“We did?” Dean asked nervously.  “I didn’t know-”

“You were with us, Dean.”  Sam called him out on his bullshit, right then and there.

“Dude, I literally must have been zoning out when you found them!  I was a little more preoccupied hunting down suppressants and any kind of fuckin’ birth control so my goddamn body doesn’t turn against me again!  Cut me a little slack!”

His tirade silenced the car immediately, but Cas was still observing him and Dean was nervous over the scrutiny of his gaze.

Whatever.  He needed to drive.

\--------------------

There was only a half second of a glimmer in front of them before Bobby and Anna even realized what it was.  Then, the tires were shredding, the truck had flipped and everything was spinning out of control.  Their reflexes worked fast enough to scream at their bodies _‘don’t lock up, don’t snap in half_ ’ because, God knows, the piece of shit truck only had  _ one  _ working airbag.

They could hear tires as the other vehicles squealed to a halt behind them, and voices shouting out their names, but whatever the fuck just happened-  
  
This was deliberate - this was a _trap_.

If there was any air in Bobby’s lungs he would have screamed "Get back idjits!" but no, they were racing towards the upside down, crumbled truck, rather than thinking of their own safety and realizing  _ something  _ had made the truck roll.  It _wasn’t_ a simple blown tire.

Because there was no way all four had blown at once.

That was the problem with family: you cared _too_ much, your tunnel vision propelled you forward and you asked questions later.

Anna was being hauled out like a rag doll, bleeding from her head with her arm broken and at the wrong angle by Sam.  At the same time, both Mary and Dean were pulling Bobby from the wreckage.  They were damn lucky they could even open the doors, the truck was a glorified pile of scrap metal now, but what was important was saving the pair, getting them out-

“Didn’t think you’d be going that fast!” A nasal voice along with a hearty chortle called from their right.  “That was only meant to stop ya, not kill you.”

Two men appeared from the forest on their left, and Hannah and Jo were quick to pull out their guns and take aim.

“What do you want,” Hannah demanded, her voice low and even.

“Little bit more than a tank of gas, this time,” the blonde woman from before (those on the supply run recognized her as Lilith) announced, sauntering out from behind the parked Prius along side a dark skinned man.

They had Charlie.  With a gun pointed at her head.

“Answer the question - what do you want?” Ellen was the closest, she was also weighing her chances of how easy it would be to take these two down and get Charlie out of this mess.

But...she couldn’t scent them.  No one could scent them.

They were four random strangers and the unknown factor was how strong, quick or malicious they could be. 

Were they looters?  Kidnappers or criminals?  No one knew what to do, because no one knew what they were here for.  What they wanted.

However, Mary, Sam and Bobby already knew they’d been tracking their group for a long time.

They were bound to catch up - even if they had headed to see the demolition of the cabin, or were slowed down by the aftermath of the grenade, they’d stayed in the village for _too_ goddamn _long_ and they had let their guard down.

The question still remained:  why ?

“How many omegas do you have?”  One of the men in front asked, the one who Hannah had her gun trained on, and it didn’t seem to bother him in the least.  “And have any of them had their heat?”

“We’re all on suppressants.”  Jo answered immediately.  “None of us have had our heats, that’d make us horny zombie dinners, you fuckin’ morons!”

Mary had to hide a smile, but she liked where Jo was going with this plan.

This group was looking for something specific.   _ Someone  _ specific.  And they weren’t going to give it to them.

“How many omegas.”  The man repeated with a growl.

“Doesn’t your nose work?”  Charlie asked sweetly, even though the barrel of a gun was brushing her temple.  “Sorry.  That was a legitimate question.  Not like blockers are high on our priority list right now.”

“I see,” Lilith circled around, weaving in and out through the group fearlessly.  “You guys are just a hoot and a half, aren’t you?  Quite the comedians.”

“And adorable,” Dean threw in with a cheeky wink.

Castiel didn’t like how long her eyes lingered on the omega, but they quickly moved on to Hannah and Jo and Lilith ordered, “Drop your weapon.  We’re not going to kill you; we need you to come with us.”

“How about 'no.'”  Gabriel appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Lilith by the throat and lifted her off her feet until she was shoved against the car, dangling a foot above the ground.  “Now, you tell me what’s so special about where we’re going, and why you need us there.”  He looked into the woman’s eyes and shrugged casually, “And we may think about it.”

“Gabriel, what are you-” Jo ran after him, but Hannah stopped her in her path.

“This bitch won’t break,” he rolled his eyes.  “Now, start talking.”

The other men drew their weapons and rapidly approached, shouting out to release her or they‘d start shooting everyone.  Before they got too close or made good on their threats, she raised her hand to stop them in their tracks.

“Gabriel,” she cooed, caressing her hands playfully down the length of his arms.  “I didn’t think you remembered me when we met.  You played it off  _ so  _ well.”

“I thought you’d take a hint when you saw my mug and back the fuck off.”

“So you’ve  _ claimed them, _ then.  Nice show you put on that day, acting like you didn’t know me.  Pretended I was some cute damsel in need of rescuing.  Nice.”

“I sent you off on your way.  Now, I’m doing it again.  Don’t make me snap your neck.”  He snarled, tightening his fist, her face blooming redder by the second.  “Whatever you're selling, we ain’t buying-”

“We’re trying to save the world,” she struggled for air, but managed to get the words out.

“Hah!”  He laughed and threw her to the dirty ground.  “That’ll be the day.  Who are these idiots?  Mercenaries?  Why are you looking for omegas?”

“Not  _ just  _ omegas,” she coughed violently, trying to get air back into her lungs, “Alphas.  Alpha ang-”

He dove forward and clamped his hand over her mouth before she could finish.  He whispered, “We don’t say that word around here.  We have non-believers.”

Everyone was watching them, frozen to their spots, his palm still glued to her mouth.

“So, say we do come with you.  Why didn’t you ask nicely?  Why did you tear up the truck?  Why did you bring out the guns?  Doesn’t look like the best way make friends and help ‘save the world,’ does it?”  Gabriel shrugged his shoulders then finished, “Tell your men to drop their weapons.  Now.”

“Like hell!  What the-”

“Do it, Gordon.  Azazel, Alastair, you too.”  She snapped once Gabriel removed his hand, and slowly rose to her feet.  “I didn’t think you’d still be around.  Thought you’d be long gone by now.”  The blonde woman took her time as she examined Gabriel and looked out into the crowd.  “There  _ must  _ have been some reason, or rather  _ someone  _ who kept you here, my little trickster nomad.  The question is, who?”

He grabbed her bicep before she could delve any deeper and stopped her in her tracks, “Where’s the destination?”

She shifted on her heels until they were mere inches apart.  “Orders were to bring our bounty to Bismarck.”

“You still haven’t said why.”

With a wicked grin, she purred, “Let’s find out, shall we?”

\------------

Gabriel watched the four closely, while he let the others discuss the matter, huddled in a group.

“We’re not actually going along with this, are we?!” Charlie demanded.  “Homeboy had a gun to my head!”

“They said we can drive our own vehicles, plus Anna and Bobby need medical attention,” Mary emphasized, but then sighed.  “Their only terms are getting two of ours to travel with them to make sure we’re not going to bolt.”

“Well, since the truck’s wrecked, we need two more spots anyway, don’t we?” Jo huffed out, hating the plan but understanding.  “Why the  _ fuck  _ are they listening to  _ Gabriel _ ?  It’s like they’re afraid of him.”

Sam was silent as they deliberated, his arms crossed without opening his mouth once.  He didn’t want to get involved.

“They said where they’re taking us is fortified,” Anna grunted out through the pain.  “And if they have a plan to ‘save the world’ they’ve gotta know what’s going on, they must know _why_ this is happening.  There are people there, they’ll have information, it’ll be the safest place we can get to.  These idiots are probably the _dispensable_ fools.  Ones they don’t care about if they accidentally lose them on runs.”

“Or the most ruthless,” Ellen’s tone was harsh.  “The ones most likely to  _ survive  _ on their runs.”

Bobby and Anna exchanged a look, because after this display?  It was proof that Gabriel _ never lost _ his memory.  And if he was recognized in this form?  He was never even reborn.

“But that means Gabriel’s  _ more  _ ruthless,” Dean slammed his hand down on the hood of the Prius, coming unhinged by the discovery.  “What the fuck is going on?”

“I want to know.”  Mary announced with a certain finality.  “I say we go.”

Everyone stared at her with varying levels of confusion, but for some reason, somewhere along the way (female omega or not) she _had_ become the pack leader.

“Gabriel!” Mary called out.  “We’d like the discuss terms.”

The alpha mumbled something to the bounty hunters, then turned back around to walk to the group.  They were all giving him different degrees of caution, anger and some were even showing signs of - fear?

“Guys, chill out!  I’m saving the day, here!”  He raised his hands in front of him, trying to placate the group even if it didn't look to be working much.

“Who are you?” was the first thing that Mary demanded.

“Does it really matter?  You wouldn‘t believe me, anyway,” he easily said with a shrug of his shoulders.  “So what are your terms?  These four idiots were sent out to find alpha and omega pairs.  They’re looking for individuals who still show signs of fertility.  Because they have theories, or something.  Headquarters is at the Capitol Building, and it’s zombie free.  Totally self-sustaining so runs are minimal, and while there aren’t a ton of residents, there’s a decent sized population.  And people have good lives there.  While they normally only bring in said alphas and omega, I told ‘em I’d slit their throats if the rest of the group couldn’t come.  And they said it wouldn’t be a problem, because they’ve got… a _variety_ over there.  I say we check it out.”

“I do, too.”  Mary looked over Gabriel warily.  “They want two to travel with them?”

“Two omegas,” he confirmed with a nod.  “I think it’s a power thing.  They think they’d be the lesser threat.”  With a wide grin, Gabriel rubbed his hands together and gleefully announced, “Too bad they don’t know  _ our  _ spitfire omegas.”

“How about it, Dean?  Jo?”  Mary looked towards the two.  “Will you be all right riding with them?”

They smiled at each other and nodded.  “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

It was unspoken that Gabriel wouldn’t be able to ride with them.  He made them nervous - he was a threat.  There wasn’t enough time to plan so he quickly mouthed to Dean, ‘knife?’ 

To which Dean responded, “Yep, lead the way, and introduce us.”

Also, to make this work and take another step to secure their safety, Gabriel took Jo’s hand and whispered to her, nose grazing against her neck, “Please just go with this and don't punch me,” as they walked towards the heavily-armored van the mercenaries were driving.

“This is Lilith,” Gabriel gestured to the blonde, “Azazel and Alastair,” the two men who’d popped out of the wood.  Then his voice lowered to a growl, “And Gordon, who rudely held a gun to Charlie’s head, and needs to be taught some  _ manners _ .” 

“I apologize,” the man stated, but only because it was obvious Lilith asked it of him.

“This is Dean,” he gestured to the male, “whose mother, brother  _ and  _ uncle are traveling with us,” the unspoken, ‘so you’ll have the entire pack to deal if you touch him,’ hung in the air.

“How did you explain my sticking around, Lilith?  Oh, yeah, for  _ someone _ .”  The archangel whirled the blonde around, tenderly cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a deep, smoldering kiss - which Jo eagerly returned, because she knew  _ exactly  _ what Gabriel was doing.

When they pulled away, Gabriel made it a show to stare ‘longingly’ into her eyes, and the omega was breathless without even having to try.  He went the extra mile to scent mark her, before he turned back to the bounty hunters and stated, “This is Joanna.   _ My  _ omega.  So I don’t have to stress how important it is that you take  _ very  _ good care of her, do I?”

Lilith twitched, because these were the last omegas she would have chosen to have taken along with them.

She was hoping for  _ hostages _ , and now she had been given two omegas she’d be forced to treat as  _ guests _ .

The blonde alpha forced a smile and greeted through gritted teeth, “It’s nice to meet you, Dean.  And especially you, Joanna.  I never thought I’d see the day someone managed to capture Gabriel’s interest.  You must be something special.”

“Oh, trust me, I am.”  She had no problems winking at Gabriel and squeezing his hand.  “How long until I see him?”

“We’re about five hours from Bismarck.  We’ll need to stop an hour away to gas up and make sure they‘re ready and prepared for our arrival,” Lilith explained.  “Now if you’ll come with us.”

Dean was already walking but noticed how Gabriel and Jo lingered, for just a second more, for Jo to return the scent marking (the clearest _‘hands off you fuckheads’_ sign known to man) and share one more lingering kiss.  Then Jo was by Dean’s side and headed to the van.

Alastair hopped into the driver’s side while Lilith took the passenger’s seat.

When they threw open the door, there were cuffs, zip ties and everything ready for a hostage situation.  Azazel was the first to enter the very back, and took the seat by the window.  After him, Dean and Jo were ushered into the middle row and waited.

Gordon climbed in and began grabbing the different restraints but Lilith barked out with frustration, “Don’t bother.”

It appeared Gabriel’s quick thinking had worked.

If the situation wasn’t so dire and it wouldn’t have blown their cover, Jo and Dean would have exchanged high-fives.  Now, their odds were looking better.

\---------------

Before they took off, they already had the car situation figured out and Gabriel was dragged instantly into the Explorer.  Ellen was on the driver’s side and waited until all the doors of the van in front of them were shut before she said, “Yer a goddamn genius and may’a saved my daughter’s life.  Although I kinda wanna punch you for that display, yer smart.”

“I have my moments,” he shrugged, but the one thing on his mind was, “Where’s Sam?”

“Just git in the car.”

So Gabriel did.

The Explorer had instantly transformed back into an ambulance of sorts.  Last time, the seats had been folded down due to helping Dean through his heat.  This time, they were treating Bobby and Anna’s injuries from the car crash.  Sam was already in the back, cleaning the surface wounds with a first-aid kit the bounty hunters had ‘kindly’ provided, because they played dumb and pretended they didn’t have their own.  Anna and Bobby were leaning against either side, both up right, in case of a concussion.

The ‘first-aid kit’ was basic at best, and they’d probably have to end up using their own shit anyway.  Even though they shouldn’t _have_ to use their own damn equipment for a trap gone terribly wrong, because of fucking shoddy sabotage.

Ellen revved up the engine and they were off, following the van - Gabriel nearly toppling over by the time he reached the back.

“Sam, I-”

The alpha caught him so Gabriel didn’t face-plant and steadied him, smiling widely and kissing him.  Gabriel was slack jawed until Sam pulled away and tilted his head curiously.

“You’re not mad?”

“Dude, thanks to your quick thinking, you probably saved my brother and Jo.  The bad guys are pissing their pants thinking about you, Gabe.  Jo and Dean are probably being served caviar with a nice red wine right now.”  Sam was smiling widely, “Is it, uh, why I think?”

With Bobby and Anna’s eyes on them, this wasn’t the time nor the place, so Gabriel simply ruffled Sam’s hair and said, “Duh, it’s ‘cause I’m a badass,” and placed a quick kiss on his forehead.  “But don’t get too much of your scent on me, I still gotta smell like Jo or the jigs up.”

“Yer gonna be smellin’ a whole lot like my  _ blood _ , if ya don’t help out over here,” Bobby groused.  “Sam may be smart, but he doesn’t know how’ta stitch worth shit.”

Anna was growing paler by the second.

And Sam was watching him.

Gabriel knew exactly why, too.

Sam wanted him to use the little bits of grace still running through his body to heal them, like he had Sam’s bloody knuckles.  But...he  _ couldn’t _ .  He couldn’t give himself away like that.  He had to do this the old fashioned way, at least until they found out themselves.  Gabriel knew it was unfair, but once they found out he was going to be a slave to every stubbed toe and paper cut.

One of the reasons he ran away from Heaven was because he didn’t want fucking responsibility, and he wanted to stay with these people.  He didn’t want to have to run away because of the pressure and everything that came with his status…

“All right, Sam,” Gabriel looked at the other alpha.  “Just put pressure on all Bobby’s wounds until I can get him stitched up.  I need to set Anna’s arm.”  He looked around and then remembered, calling to the front, “Ellen?  Do we still have that liquor somewhere around here?”

“Everything we had that didn’t git destroyed in the truck is in the front passenger seat.  Yer welcome to look.”

Gabriel moved lightening fast and began to dig through the bag.  It was miscellaneous bullshit, but it was bullshit he was thankful for.  If they were looking for fertile omegas?  They had a fuck ton of suppressants for Dean here.  They also had the random candy Gabriel, himself, had snuck in, some protein bars, fishing lures, and  _ bingo  _ \- a cheap, plastic bottle of vodka that hadn’t shattered when the truck flipped.

He looked around for something to work with, something he could use as a splint.  Of course with their luck, there was nothing.  Gabriel was gonna have to wrap the shit out of it.

Crawling back to his patients, he broke the seal on the bottle and handed it to the woman and ordered, “Chug it, girl.  This is gonna suck, I won't lie to you.”  Then looked around, “Who’s got a spare belt?”

Sam looked down and undid his in record time, while Anna took the advice and swigged the cheap liquor.  When she tried to hand it back, he shook his head and said, “You’ll probably wanna hold on to that.”

She nodded and he shuffled around to the side where he could visibly see the break.  Sam pulled away from Bobby long enough to put the leather between her teeth with an apologetic look.

“I’m not gonna count this down, alright, sweetheart?”  He instructed while his hand moved along her soft skin, finding where his grip should be placed.  “But afterwards, we’ll wrap it real tight, and that bottle, along with some painkillers is all yours, so you’ll be nice and-”

\- She screamed through the leather of the belt along with a sickening crack of bone moving back into place-

“-Comfy.  There.  All done.”

He reached his hand out to Sam, who already had the bandages outstretched towards him.

The pain contorting Anna’s face was too much - he couldn’t help but use just a little bit of grace -  _ just  _ enough to numb the pain to the point where she didn’t completely pass out.  She was on that verge, the verge of breaking, because it was so overwhelming.  Gabriel couldn't let her fall unconscious, not with the risk of a head injury so, goddammit, he _had_ to do it.  He wrapped it as tightly as he could, and said ‘fuck it’ pouring a little bit of the vodka onto the swabs to clean the rest of the wounds on her face which only needed bandages.

She groaned and spit out the belt, then asked, “The rest of this is mine, right?”

“Yer gonna share that with me, too,” Bobby grunted, as he adjusted himself from his uncomfortable spot on the SUV’s floor.  “Stitch me up,  _ vet _ .”

“Any water up front?”  Gabriel asked Sam quickly, as he moved to the other side of the car to look at Bobby’s wounds, which the other alpha had done a good job of stopping the bleeding.

Sam nodded and went to grab a few bottles.

Gabriel sat down with the kit, knowing in advance his alpha was a clean freak and had already sanitized these wounds.

He looked up to the older man and asked, “You gonna want that vodka, too?”

“If I’ve gotta settle,” he snapped his fingers gesturing to the plastic bottle, which had Anna rolling her eyes and handing it across the short space.

He took it and chugged heartily, before handing it back to her.

Gabriel counted three wounds which were gaped open enough to require stitches.  Thankfully, (but not really) Anna’s arm was the only thing that warranted any real medical attention.  Everything else were minor cuts and a fuck-ton of bruises.

Bobby needed sewing.

And Gabe needed an assistant.

Who just so happened to pop into the back exactly when he needed him.

“Give Anna the water, too.  Don’t want her too dehydrated,” Gabriel instructed as he examined the first tear along the alpha’s forehead.  “Gonna need your hands.  This one’s a bleeder.”

While he was stringing up the needle, he explained to Sam, “While I’m stitching this up, it’s gonna start gushing again.  Pat that blood away so I can see what I’m doing as it’s coming, all right?”

“Yeah,” the younger alpha nodded, eagerly following every instruction while he scooted closer

“Well, aren’t you two cute,” Bobby scoffed with heavy sarcasm.  “Gimmie back that vodka, if imma have to sit through this medical romance ontop’a my face.”

Anna barked out a noise that could have been a laugh if she wasn’t reeling from the pain, but had no problems giving it back.

Bobby would have laughed too, at the double-bitchfaces he was receiving, if he wasn’t dizzy from the head wound.  He took another pull, wiped the stray liquor from his beard then ordered, “Git to work!”

And that’s exactly what they did.

They were in sync as they moved from the head wound, to the tear along his forearm, and lastly, one that ripped clear through his jeans and deep into his thigh.  That one was the one that worried them the most - the one they  _ should  _ have started with.  And, fuck, if Gabriel didn’t have to use some of his goddamn grace on that one, too.

He hoped they didn’t notice.

Hell, he would have prayed, if God was listening, but that was bullshit.  Still, he  _ couldn’t  _ let these people die.  He absolutely refused.

Not because he was worried they’d come back as zombies, but because they were his  _ family  _ now.

Thoroughly exhausted and wiping sweat from his brow, Gabriel finally collapsed against the back door of the Explorer with Sam alongside him.

Anna gave him a sincere smile, with a “thank you, Gabriel,” and offered him the bottle.

Which he gladly took.  Except, he didn’t drink it, not right away, at least.

Because he needed to take stock of what was happening inside him.

Was he losing power?  Had he lost any power from taking care of these two?  Would it regenerate?

This was something new - something he hadn’t done before.

Taking care of Sam’s knuckles were a piece of cake.  But this was a little more severe than split skin.

“Hey,” Sam’s voice jarred him out of his internal monologue, “You okay?”

“I don’t know.”

It was honest, at least.  He had no fucking idea, one way or the other.

“Gabriel,” Sam offered his open palm and Gabriel hesitated to take it.

Which confused him even more.  Why was he hesitating?

Just that question alone made him dive forward to grab it and squeeze it, because Sam was here.  He was here for  _ him _ .  He was being here  _ with  _ him and maybe all the questions and insecurities he had before were just that - insecurities.

The other alpha was scooting closer to him, which didn’t matter, because Anna and Bobby were both only half-conscious, battle worn and mildly intoxicated.  Gabriel told them it was all right for both to doze off, if only to escape the pain.  They still had a few more hours before they stopped to ‘gas up’ and get the vehicles ‘ready for entry,’ or whatever the assholes had told them.  Gabriel would only have to wake them every hour or so, to check for any concussions.

Plus, he’d greatly appreciate having some alone time with the other alpha, even though it would hardly be considered alone time.

But being in Sam’s presence like this, and being able to scent him was calming him down more than he realized.  Apparently, he’d taken too long to drink because the other alpha chuckled, he had taken the vodka away from Gabriel and took a pull from the bottle himself, before returning it to Gabriel’s lax fist.

“They wouldn’t be able to nod off like that if you didn’t help.  You did a good thing.  You’ve done a lot of good things.”

“Remember that, next time you get mad at me,” Gabriel muttered with a wry smirk.

“I wasn’t mad at you I was mad at the situation, and you know it.”  Sam tried to pull him closer but Gabe resisted. Sam’s recognition played across his face and he moved away. They couldn’t risk mingling their scents when all Sam really wanted was to shove his face in Gabe’s neck and inhale.  “This is all really hard for me.  It’s hard for all of us.”

“I know, kid.  I know.”

They sat in silence for a while longer, the only noise was the tires rumbling on the road and the snores coming from Bobby’s half-opened mouth.  But it wasn’t a comfortable silence.  As much as Sam was trying to make amends with Gabriel, he felt like something was  _ still  _ off.  Gabriel’s scent was  _ too  _ even.  It was too...indifferent?

He’d scented many things from the alpha.  Frustration, happiness, excitement, giddiness, arousal, adoration, and right now, he wasn’t getting a single thing.  Sam didn’t know if this was the time to put himself out there, because of the situation, but at the same time... what if he didn’t get the chance again?  What if this all went south?  What if-

“All right, now I’m wondering if  _ you’re  _ okay,” Gabriel muttered, without looking over to make eye contact.

Now, Sam understood what Gabriel had meant.

So he repeated his words back to him.

“I don’t know.”


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an early chapter as a HUGE thank you for such a lovely and kind welcome back!
> 
> I love and appreciate you all! This won't get in the way of weekly posting, this chapter is just an added bonus <3

It wasn’t until a few hours into the drive that Dean and Jo’s ears perked up to a conversation Alastair and Lilith were having in the front.  Until now, everyone had been radio-silent and it made for an awkward roadtrip.  There was a plastic wall in-between them, like a cop car or a limo partition, and it was _supposed_ to be sound proof.  But apparently, these idiots didn’t get the memo that the omega’s were full-blown shifters (even though Dean couldn’t shift, he still had most of the traits) with sharp ears and the shit-plastic was protruding and loose at an edge.

Dean only had to shoot a half-second glance at Jo to know she was listening, too.

Although it was muffled, they were paying special attention to each word and every word.

Putting every last bit of concentration into listening.

“I think we found them.  We _actually_ did it,” Alastair’s voice should have brightened with excitement, but instead it exuded something lecherous in that perverse, nasal tone.

“You’re correct.  It’s definitely the lingering scent of heat,” Lilith’s tone was hushed, and Dean internally cursed himself they weren’t covered in the blockers they had.  Although, it wasn’t like they would have even comprehended being held at gun point then kidnapped, like they currently were.  “We’ll be steeply rewarded for this.  I can’t tell which one it’s coming from, though.  We need to separate them, scent them, and bring the fertile one back to base.  We can tell our superiors we were caught in a horde and only managed to rescue one, then _tragically_  lost the rest.  Gabriel’s too dangerous.”

“You know the boss isn’t going to like that.  He’ll want Gabriel there-”

“That’s why he’ll never find out.  No one even _knows_ Gabriel’s still alive.  He’s been hiding this whole time, he was always a fan of isolation.  Which is the perfect dinner for the undead.”

“You’re threatened by him.”

“Of course I am!  You should be as well.”

“What if it’s his omega who’s been in heat?  You know he’ll fight for her and she needs him just as badly.  There’s no way we can separate them.”

There was a pause, and both Jo and Dean stopped breathing for a moment.

“You know we have no choice but to bring them both, Lilith.  You’re just concerned about losing your position of power.”

“Shut up.  I could ‘lose _you_ along the way’ anytime, Alastair, don’t forget that.”

“Apologies, my lady.”

“I’m hungry,” Jo suddenly announced to Gordon (was it?) and began looking around the inside of the van, boldly helping herself.  “You guys have to have some food, right?  How much longer do we got to go?  This is boring.”

The man looked down to his watch and answered her first, “We’ll be stopping soon.  I can get you some food from the back, then.”

“But I’m hungry now,” she jutted out her bottom lip.  “And who knows how long your so-called ‘getting the cars ready’ takes.  What’s that about anyway?”

“Yeah, is it a zombie-hot-zone, and you gotta get your cannons out?”  Dean joined in, conversationally.  But what he actually was doing was fishing for information.

Azazel could see Gordon’s patience was wearing, so he addressed the two before they pissed off ‘Gabriel’s omega.’  Since the archangel was one of the very few things that actually struck fear into their hearts (much more than the undead did), and now they were left to deal with one of the only things he actually cared about.  They couldn't fuck this up, they were horrified of his wrath.

“It won’t take long at all.  We have to call in to let them know we’re coming.  Then, we also need to take some of the hardware off the vehicle so we can fit into the tunnels.”  He smiled in a sincerely eerie way to Jo, which was obviously his attempt at sucking up.  “Our food is in the back, as Gordon said, in a cooler.  Once we stop I can grab you something, if you’d like?”

“Perfect,” a huge smile lit up her face.  “I’ve been getting these crazy cravings lately.  Do you have anything with dark chocolate?  I doubt it, I know food requests aren’t really do-able these days.  But dark chocolate would be awesome... _Oo!_   Or something with garlic!  Oh, _Jesus_ , I haven’t had anything super salty or garlic-y in forever!  That would be amazing!”

Oh shit.  Dean knew _exactly_ what she was pulling.

Azazel’s eyes lit up with friggin fireworks.  “If we don’t in the back, I can call ahead and make sure we gather anything and everything you want, Joanna.  You’ll love our headquarters, I can assure you.”

“Sweet.”  She flashed him a quick grin and rocked back in her seat.

“You’re gonna get so fat,” Dean rolled his eyes.  “At least my cravings have been for low-carb things.”

“Pickles are _not_ low-carb, Dean,” she snapped and smacked him playfully in the arm.  “It sucks.   _You’ve_ been able to find them everywhere, because they never expire!  You could eat 'em into your golden years!  You’re fuckin’ lucky Cas’ll go on runs just to get you pickles!  Got 'im whipped.”

Now both men were looking between the omegas with dropped jaws, just as the van was rolling into park.

“Think we can stretch our legs?” Dean asked.  “My back has been aching like crazy lately, it just won’t stop!  God knows the rest of the group gets annoyed with me having to take breaks all the time.”

“Yeah, just a second,” Gordon held up a finger before getting out of the van and slamming the door behind him.

Jo and Dean focused their attention and their ears would've perked right up like dogs back to hear Lilith and Alastair explain they believed one of the two omegas to have recently been in heat to Gordon.  Then, Gordon immediately respond he believes from behavioral analysis and scent (he _totally_ made that up to sound more professional) they may _already_ be pregnant.

This was the distraction they needed.  Because if this was where they made the call to headquarters?  And they already overheard an omega who experienced a heat was important enough to _kill_ for?  Neither Dean nor Jo could let it go that far.

“I think I’m going to stretch my legs,” Dean addressed the single man still left with them in the car who was about to protest.  Until Dean yanked out the knife he’d been hiding and jammed it into his temple, the man crumpled without making a single sound.

After all, they couldn’t risk having this dude coming back from the dead, could they?

Jo was swift and efficient as she searched his body and found both a gun and a knife.  “Let’s do it.”  She winked at Dean and they jumped out from the van.

\--------------

The Explorer and the Prius had been instructed to follow at a safe distance and they had agreed, more so because it had been an _order_.  They needed to play it safe because Jo and Dean’s lives now hung in the balance and they weren’t fighting against mindless zombies anymore.  These were living, breathing, conniving humans, capable of much more destruction, and as Gabriel had hinted at - sinister means.

But when they turned the corner obstructed by some woodlands, it was to see a large stone wall with a gate; and blocking the entrance was the parked van.  
  
Along with pools of blood flooding the cobblestone, beginning behind an ajar door on the stopped vehicle.   
  
It made all their hearts stop and their mini-caravan slammed to a halt, tires screeching so they could get out and survey the scene as quick as possible.  To help, to fight, to do _something_ -

“Oh my God.”  Mary’s hand flew to her mouth and she was out of the car before it was even parked.

“Dean!”  Cas screamed out and sprinted, at the same time as Ellen was shouting after her daughter.

Dean was the first one to round on the van, wiping his hands on a rag, looking alarmed.  “Oh, hey, guys!  Don’t worry, we’re good, it’s-”

He was tackled by his alpha so hard he nearly fell over, along with his mother.

“What’s happened?!  We thought you were-”

“Sorry, sorry,” Jo appeared right behind him, sounding sheepish.  “We should have been out front waiting for you, but we were too busy making entrance ID’s.”

“Entrance ID’s?”  Sam echoed, at the same time he called back to Anna and Bobby (who couldn’t move from the van), “It’s all right, they’re safe!”

“Yeah, check it out!”  Dean waved them on to come follow.  “Yeah, don’t mind the dead bodies.”

The crew looked wary as they stepped over the four who the omegas had been traveling with and were led to the front passenger seat.

There was a sheet of plastic spanning the fabric.

Laying on top, were four pairs of eyeballs, and four sets of ten fingers, all grouped separately and wrapped in smaller pieces of plastic.

Sam felt himself begin to gag, his feet stumbling backwards of their own accord as they took in the gore.

“What?”  Dean blinked at his brother.  “If this shit is as big as ‘saving the world’ I _doubt_ they have fuckin’ cards to slide to gain access.  Jo gave the van a once-over and we couldn't find 'em, so we figured they probably have retina scanners, or fingerprint readers.  We gotta be prepared, and this is us ready to storm the castle and get some questions answered.”

Charlie stared at him with something akin to horror on her paled face.  “You slaughtered these people?   _People_ , Dean.  Not zombies.  And ripped out their eyes.  Sawed off their fingers?”

“It’s the world we live in, Charlie!”  He snapped back, and realized Ellen was giving him the same disappointed expression.

“What the fuck would you have done?!  We overheard them say they scented an omega who went through a heat!  They were only gonna bring me in and kill the rest of you!”  He reiterated the story, but it didn't seem to make a lick of difference to the pack.

“We could have ran.  You didn’t have to do this.  We could have gone some place else,” Cas whispered, wrapping his arm around the omega’s middle.

“Not you, too!”  Dean slapped him away, fury brewing in his gut.  “We wanted a safe place, didn’t we?!  These guys were bad guys - we took the bad guys out!”  He couldn’t believe what he was hearing as he looked through the sea of faces to find someone, _anyone_ , who understood this was for the greater good.

“You mutilated the bad guys, for a place that could be full of even more,” Sam finally gathered his bearings and said in a hushed whisper from behind his mother’s back.

“ _We_ mutilated the bad guys!”  Jo shouted, throwing her arms in the air.  “I did it, too!  Give him a break!  They were paid mercenaries to take us and kill the rest of you!  This make sense!  What the hell-”

“But you wouldn’t have done it alone,” Ellen gave her a look and crossed her arms.  “I know _my_ daughter.  What’s gotten into you, Dean?”

“I don’t know, Ellen, _survival_ , maybe?!”

“I’m with Jo and Dean on this one,” Gabriel perked up, finally stepping forward and joining the two omegas proudly.  “I wanna see what’s on the inside.  And in case you don’t remember, _I_ knew these fuckers, _you_ didn’t.  And they deserved it, trust me.  You don’t have a thing to be sorry for, kid.”  Gabe patted Dean on the back.  “Now, hopefully you got the next step into boarding the mothership before you knocked them off?”

“Yeah,” Dean huffed a sigh, before sparing a glance at Castiel, who was still looking at him with disappointment.  “So here’s how we do it.”

\---------------

When they raided the van, they found more than they expected.  Much more.  Now, they had a fucking arsenal.  Apparently, this group was loaded with more than the basics.

They had military grade weapons.

Things that made their little hunting gear look like toothpicks and beebee guns.

They sure were endorsed by someone, and if it was someone in the Capitol building?  They needed to be prepared.  Their newest findings would help them immensely.

Still, Gabriel wasn’t convinced.

“This group.  They were hired.  I don’t think they’re really a part of whoever’s on the other side of this deal,” he mused as they were tearing the inside of the van apart.  “What else did you hear them say?”

He was staying close to Dean and Jo, mostly because they were his allies in this.  They were the ones who were going to do whatever it took.  He didn’t like the way the others were judging.  It mostly had to do with the fact that Gabriel had been around for a very long time, and he saw camaraderie only in Jo and Dean right now.  The group needed to understand how dire this situation was and how this _was_ an ‘end justified the means’ kind of situation.  It wasn’t for the faint of heart, and Gabriel had thought the group was stronger than this.  Hell, even Hannah had been on team Holier-than-Thou, which was _bullshit_.  Something had changed.

Gabriel wanted to talk to Mary, because if anyone would understand, it would be her.  Yet her reaction to the situation was more calm and calculating.  Maybe she was worried about the fact that her son was becoming tainted.  Which was even more idiotic.  Because Dean was _born_ tainted, and Gabriel already knew it.  It wasn’t a bad thing: it was all about living to see another day and being concerned with ethics, at this point, was weakness.  A mother should see survival and quick thinking as a positive trait - something to be proud of.

Speak of the devil, Mary hopped into the van and shut the door behind her.

“I want to know, too.”

It must have been in response to ‘what else did you hear them say?’

“Sharp hearing, there, miss.”  Gabriel gave a low whistle, which she chose to ignore completely in exchange for turning her attention to the omegas.

Both Jo and Dean paused to look at each other, before they looked back to the Gabriel with caution.

It was Dean who answered, very evenly, “Whoever wants this delivery?  They _know you_ , Gabe.”

The alpha blinked and hesitated for half a second before asked, “What do you mean?”

Jo took her turn to say, “They were trying to figure out a way to get rid of who they thought this place didn’t need.  But that Lilith bitch said they _needed_ to make it look like an accident.  I think wherever we’re going to is safe, that they’re actually _against_ the violence.  Like you said, these four were the evil bunch.  Which is why we didn’t think twice about tearing into them,” her voice was full of defensiveness when she looked at Mary.  “But apparently, _we’re_ the bad guys and should be showing mercy on those who are trying to knock us all off.  So, _sorry_ , for saving you all.  Our bad.”

“I never disagreed.”  Her statement was flippant and nonchalant.  “I would have done the same thing.  But some of the group is soft.  Next time, you _say_ that they came at you.  You tell our pack you had no choice but to put up a fight.”  She directed her next order at Jo.  “Don’t _brag_ about how you were having a damn arts and crafts party.”

Jo looked affronted for a split-second, but could understand what the other woman meant.  Different alphas, betas and omegas alike were at separate stages of growth, or of desensitivity: they needed to plan cover-ups for that in the future.  They could still get the job done, they just needed to have the correct words ready to avoid anyone’s shock or disgust.  Mary was right.  As always.

“At least _we’re_ all on the same page.”  Dean looked relieved by his mother’s reaction, until a different question niggled to the surface.  “Why would they know you, Gabriel?”

“How the fuck should I know?”

Dean started in on him, narrowing his eyes, “Lilith was _scared_ of you.  HQ, who are apparently saving the world, would _want you_ there.  That’s some pretty heavy stuff, and it sounds like you’re something special.  What aren’t you telling us?”  Even though there wasn’t much space in the van, he was advancing on the alpha. “You can’t fucking keep secrets like this!  This is something big, you’re not just some random vet along for the ride, you-”

“Oh?   _I_ can’t keep secrets?  Then I guess next time, I let you _suffer_ through your heat.  I’ll let Bobby _bleed out_.  I’ll let Anna chill with her arm on _backwards_ , and I’ll let _your_ little brother cry because no one listens to him _but me_.  Oh, and I‘ll let you and Jo be fucking _hostages_ in the back of a van, rather than guests,” Gabriel hissed back, his alpha overwhelming his collected facade for a second.  “I’ve done more than enough for this pack!  I don’t owe you a goddamn _thing_!”

Dean scampered backward by the display, cursing his omega instincts, as well as Jo did.  But Mary held her ground and stared at him.

“All right.  You don’t have to tell us anything.  Besides _this_.”  She moved closer, until she was fearlessly mere inches away from the alpha.  “Can we trust you?”

Instantly, he answered, “Yes.”

She tilted her head and nodded.  “I believe you.”  Then the omega gave Gabriel his personal space back.  “Whatever happens in there?  Whoever knows you?  They won’t harm the pack?”

“I don’t know who they are.”  Gabriel was honest in his response, because he was completely in the dark when it came to the Capitol, just like the others.  
  
While he knew Lilith and the group she was with, the evil _they_ were, he hadn’t the slightest idea about who was behind the walls of this safe haven.  He had no idea of what was awaiting them and why they’d want him.  While he could muse, there were only random guesses, he couldn’t come up with concrete answers.

“Since Gabriel doesn’t wish harm on us, _they_ won’t,” Jo spoke up again, and she was the only one who seemed remotely confident about this new unknown.  “Because Lilith made it sound like they’d be _livid_ if something happened to him.  Gabriel means something to them.  And as long as he doesn’t give us up or some shit, we’ll be safe.  So don’t be a dick to him, Dean, he’s our safe pass in.”  She glowered at the man who huffed and crossed his arms petulantly.

“They want a fertile omega, you said?”  Mary backtracked and looked to the younger ones, who confirmed with nodded heads.

“We weren’t planning on killing them,” Jo stated, running a hand through her hair, “But once they scented the lingering heat, we _couldn’t_ let them report it to the base.  It’d put Dean in danger.  And then it’d make the rest of us worthless.  And like I said, _their_ version of worthless equals dead.”

“We dump blockers on Dean before we head in and keep him on the suppressants,” Gabriel ordered very suddenly.  “We tell ‘em none of the omegas have had heats since the outbreak.  If this place is safe, we can live there.  We’ve got enough meds for, what, six months?”

“Five,” Dean corrected in dismay.  “What if they search us?  Find the suppressants?”

“I’ll hide them on me.”  The alpha took in a deep breath.  “I can’t be as hyped up as you’re making it sound, but if I really _am_?  They’ll respect me and they won’t give me a pat-down.  As long as you trust me.”  He threw the last part over to Mary, knowing she’d have the final say and he wasn’t exactly on Dean’s good list, right now.

“I do.  But we _have_ to keep up this ruse.  We have to make sure the others say nothing.  We can’t have Dean become a target.”  Mary urged with the ferocity of a mother protecting her pup.  “We’ve got to make sure the pack knows, no slip ups.  If this was something those four were willing to kill for?  Loose lips are _not_ an option.”

“What-” Jo cleared her throat in hesitation, “What happens when the suppressants run out?”

“They’ve gotta go on runs, right?”  The male omega glanced at everyone in the van, feeling the tension running high.  “They can’t be completely self-sufficient.  Hell, they sent those assholes out on a run.  Maybe we want to stretch our legs once in awhile.  We can come up with excuses.”

Suddenly, something hit Mary and her voice shook, “What if Cas goes into _rut_.”

Everyone froze, because that was something they never considered before.

She continued to babble, because now this concerned her greatly.  “These two are true mates.  If _Dean’s_ still having his heats, you know damn well Cas is going to have his rut.  Then, they’re going to continue looking for ‘Castiel’s omega.’  Which means Dean _can’t_ mate with him, or be around him.  Or, fuck, we should have thought of this sooner, these people are probably awaiting the van’s return anytime.”

Dean’s eyes were wide as he stared at his mom.  “Oh my God.  They _will_ be looking for his mate.  For someone else, and I won’t be able to-” his hands flew up to grab his spinning head, “No.   _No_ , we _have_ to find some kind of alpha suppressants, or-”

“There’s no time for that-” Gabriel ordered, using a sharp slicing motion of his arm to get their attention.  “If those fuckers were still alive, they could’ve reported back we made a run for it.  But HQ is _still_ expecting us to be on our way.  I don’t know, maybe you guys can be dating?  Engaged?  Like Meg and Cas.  It didn’t matter they weren’t true mates, they were still together and-”

“He won’t want to put me at risk,” Dean rubs a palm down his face with the resolute answer in his head.  “Fuck!”

“What if he doesn’t get his rut?”  Jo asked with a hint of hopefulness.  “I mean, there’s always a _chance_ , right?  Or, maybe if he can feel it coming on and we _are_ allowed to leave the premises - we can take him for a ‘supply run?’  I’m not giving up this place if it _is_ real.  If it’s something good that could actually work.  And who knows, maybe there _are_ more fertile pairs out there.  Maybe we don’t know about ‘em because they’re just searching the immediate area and the mates are further out.  We won’t know until we go, which we kinda gotta do - _soon_!”

“What if some of us stay behind?”  Gabriel suggested slowly.  “What if I go ahead, see who ‘wants me’ and see if it’s safe?  You find those alpha suppressants, and then if everything’s peachy, you guys can meet us in?  If it ain’t, we’ll catch up with you outside?”

“I don’t like the idea of separating the group.”  Mary’s tone had a slight growl behind it and she didn’t hesitate to glare at Gabriel.

“I don’t like the idea of Cas not having suppressants!”  Dean shouted at Mary, meeting her growl with a snarl of his own.  “I’m staying behind with him.  We’ll take two teams.  Gabriel can be our spokesperson with whoever wants to go in.  Figure out the situation, then come back and open this big-ass gate for us.”

“Dean, don’t you dare talk to me like-”

Before she could finish her sentence, Dean had ripped open the door to the van and was walking out to the group.

“Here’s the deal!”  He announced to the crowd, loud enough for everyone to hear from where they were dispersed around the vehicles.  “Gabriel is leading the group into the Capitol building!  He, Jo and I think it’s safe.  We’re on a time schedule, getting inside - especially since Bobby and Anna need more medical treatment, and we don’t need anymore grenade incidents.“  Dean took a second and flashed what he hoped was a confident and cocky smile.  “I need to get more supplies to hide my heat from them before heading in.  They’ll come back out and grab me after everything turns out a-okay.  So, we need to get a move on-”

“Dean, I’m staying with you,” Cas rushed to his side, “Why aren’t you going in?  You have more than enough suppressants to-”

“We’ll talk about this later,” he hissed in a low voice, that Cas answered in the form of a glower.

Almost a second later, Hannah was at their side.  “I’ll stay with you, as well.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Charlie grumbled under her breath.  “I’ll stay.  We need groups of twos, safety in numbers, right?”

“All right,” he nodded.  “Gabriel, you still gonna sneak in all the suppressants I have, so far?  That I’m not using, or whatever?”

“Yeah.  Grab what you want.  Are you four taking the Prius?” he asked, not quite liking the idea, but understanding why it needed to be done.

“Yeah, you still need to use the Explorer as an ambulance.  We tore that van up pretty damn good.”  Dean approached the group, snagged a duffle bag and handed it to Hannah.  “Here, load us up with two days worth of supplies.”

She nodded and went right to work doing just that.

Sam was giving him questioning looks, but Dean tried to ignore them.  His brother couldn’t understand.  Plus, if Gabriel was such a ‘hot commodity’ he was grateful Sam was going to be headed to this destination alongside his boyfriend.  Dean was pretty positive that’s what they were, at least.  They weren’t fooling anyone.  Hell, Sam was about to be treated like a damn prince, and he didn’t even know it.  Especially because Jo didn't need to pose as his omega any longer.

All of a sudden, Mary spoke up and stated, “Charlie, you go get in the Explorer.”

Dean blinked down at his mother with a questioning expression, and he became even more confused when she took his arm and pulled him out of hearing range from the rest of the group.

“You need a shifter with you,” she hissed at him, like he was being reckless and stupid.

“Bobby’s out of commission, Sammy needs to be with Gabriel, you’re pissed off at me, and Ellen is looking at me like I’m corrupting her baby girl,” Dean snapped right back.  “So, sorry, fresh outta shifter BFFs.  My fuckin’ bad.”

“Dean, I’m-” she exasperatedly ran a hand through her blonde hair and huffed.  “I’m not pissed off at you.  I’m... _frustrated_ that you have tunnel vision when it comes to Castiel.  If this is a safe place, like Gabriel seems to think it is, you should be putting _yourself_ first and not giving a shit what happens to anyone else.  I know he’s your true mate, but you’re not mates _yet_ and-”

“I’m not mates with him because fuckin’ Anna gave me an _ultimatum_!  She told me if I didn’t tell him about Meg before we mated, she would instead!”

It was so hard to keep from shouting, it really was.  He was riding the edge of losing his shit and now that he was on a roll, he couldn’t stop:

“If it were up to me, Cas and I, we’d be mates right the fuck now.  But _everything_ keeps getting in our way!  And I love him!  God, I don’t know why, I haven’t even known him for that long, but I care about him just as much as I care about myself!  And, sorry, for being a poor example of a lycanthrope and not being able to shift!  But I’m gonna take care of him, the old fashion way!  With blades, and guns and find some fuckin’ pills, then I’ll join you.”

He may as well have said "The End" - his voice left no room for argument and Mary hadn’t a clue how to respond.

So, she decided to go with, “Fine.  Then I’m coming with you.”

Dean’s eyes widened.  “No, you’re not.”

“You need someone who knows the score.  You can’t be the only one out there who-”

“No!  Mary, you’re not fighting me on this.  You’re the _only one_ I trust to take care of shit on the inside.  I need you there, not with me!”

All right, now he _was_ shouting.

Which caused Sam and Jo to come running.

“What’s going on?”

Thank God, it had been that pair who charged over.  After all, they were the only two who even had a chance to talk sense into either one of the headstrong, iron-willed Winchesters.

“Dean is being a stubborn ass, and I told him he needs a shifter to go with him, if he plans on making this stupid trip in the first place!”

“I’ll go,” Jo said without hesitation.  “I know what’s going on, and it’d take a million years to explain to-”

With just as much conviction, Sam began, “I can go-”

“No.”  All three omegas cut the alpha off at the same time.

“If your mother gives me shit about this,” Mary addressed Jo evenly, before the younger blonde interrupted her.

“I’ll tell mom right now.”

She shuffled off, and Sam was left looking between the two, completely confused.

Dean grabbed his brother by the shoulder and squeezed, “Trust me, dude.  It’s good if you don’t know.  You’re better to head in with Gabriel.  There’s just a couple things I need to take care of.”

“Yeah, whatever.”  Sam brushed him off.  “I know when I’m not wanted.”

“Is _everyone_ on their fuckin’ period today?!”  Dean threw his arms up in the air.  “I can’t even deal with this!”

Mary snorted out, “Go find some corpses.  Work off your anger.”  She began to walk off before turning around and telling Dean, “You’re smart, Dean.  I knew that from the void.  I’ve known that about you your entire life.  Don’t start making stupid choices out of ‘love.’  These days aren’t the time to follow your heart.  It’s about using your brain and trusting your gut.”

He didn’t even choose to respond as he watched her walk off.

Soon, Jo was coming back, the scent of annoyance surrounding her (obviously, Ellen hadn’t taken the news well) with Hannah and Cas by her side.  “So, we ready to head out?  Gabriel said after we get what we need, we double back here and hang until they come get us.  Doesn‘t seem to be a hot zone, or anything.  It’s wide-open land: we’ll see anything coming from a mile away.”

“Yeah.  Sounds like a plan.”

\-----------------

Before they left, Gabriel noticed at least three different little powwows.  So he decided why the hell not have one of his own?  He nodded at Sam, and pulled the him away the second he left his mother in a huff.

But this little ‘meeting’ took them further away than the others had been.

Like, out of view, away.

Because he really, really, _really_ needed to do something, and he couldn’t hold off any longer.  It couldn’t wait a second more.

_It_ happened to be shoving Sam against a tree and kissing the living hell out of him.

The alpha went willingly, even though his scent was momentarily filled with bafflement, but he returned the kiss with enthusiasm.  The last time he’d really gotten to kiss him had been _days_ ago, since their previous fight had put a damper on things, and then the peck in the 'Explorer Ambulance' didn’t really count.  So Sam yanked him closer, eagerly licked into his mouth and moaned when Gabriel nipped at his lips.

When Gabriel pulled away, Sam breathlessly asked, “What was that for?”

“Because...even though everyone around here’s got good intentions out the ass, there are too many secrets.  _You’re_ the only one who knows everything about me.  You‘ve kept my secret, like you promised you would, and I appreciate that.  I’ve never lied to you, and I never will.  And now...I don’t want to hide how I _feel_ about you.  Not anymore.”  With a shrug, Gabriel added, “Did I, uh, do a decent job showing you?”  

His words were so candid, but they still shot right through Sam like a bullet.  Because it wasn’t just Gabriel’s lips that showed him - the other alpha’s scent was tingling in his nostrils and emphasizing the words Gabriel still couldn’t say aloud.  It almost sucked the air out of Sam’s lungs even more than the kiss had.  Because...wow, that was heavy and hit the younger alpha like a train.

“I-I think so.  And.  Uh, same here.”

“Good,” Gabriel tilted his head and gave him an honest-to-God _smile_ , not a cocky smirk.  “You’re too damn tall,” he grumbled, as he reached to cup his face and left a sweeter, lingering kiss on his lips.  “All right, kid.  It’s showtime.”

\----------------

If there was one thing that worked to clear Dean’s head, it was driving.  Even if he hated this piece of shit Prius, he would gladly hop behind the wheel to do just that.  While Jo was well aware of what they were doing, Hannah and Cas were still in the dark.  Which was why Dean was trying to decide if (or more specifically, _how_ ) they should tell them.

On the way over, Dean hadn’t seen much from the tinted windows of the van (neither had Jo) and he knew for a fact Cas was probably freaking out and too preoccupied with worry to pay any attention.  Which was why he asked, “Hannah, did you see anything like a pharmacy or a drug store on the way over?”

She mulled the over the question in her thoughts for a second, before responding, “We took back roads since we’re in Bismarck and wanted to avoid the huge city areas.  I think there was a village about forty five minutes away, if was stay on this route.  It wasn’t in a heavily populated area - but it was on that stretch of pavement, instead of the dirt roads we’ve been sticking to.  Perhaps we should look around there?”

“Hopefully the assholes who kidnapped us haven’t already looted it,” Jo mumbled under her breath from the back.  “Although, I doubt they’d be scavenging for what we need.”

Cas’ voice was quiet, when he spoke up for the first time in what seemed like forever, to ask, “Why didn’t you just let them go?”

Dean glanced at Jo in the rearview mirror and she shrugged, as though to say, “You’re taking this one, bucko.”

“They were gonna kill you all, Cas.”  He admitted it to the beta and alpha, finally giving light to the situation.  “They didn’t think we could hear ‘em, but we could.  They could scent one of us had a recent heat, and that’s all they were looking for.  They were good ol’ bounty hunters, and _that_ was their mission.  Said HQ would be pissed if they found out about a slaughter, but they’d personally rather only bring in that omega than escort the whole pack.  They were _bad guys_ , Cas.”

The alpha was silent as he uncrossed, then re-crossed his legs.  “Did all of them feel that way?  Maybe only certain ones-”

“I didn’t hold a fuckin’ exit interview!”  Dean snipped at him.  “They were a threat, so we eliminated them.  It’s kill or be killed, you _know_ that!”

“I apologize, but I find it difficult when it comes to the justification behind taking _human_ lives!”  Cas snapped right back.

“Because of what Jo and I did, we’re _all_ fucking _alive_!  And the rest of the pack are making it to a safe place!  You want me to say I’m fucking sorry for that?!”  He demanded, whipping his head around quick enough to glare at the alpha.  “I’m not fucking sorry!  Some people deserve to die!”

“I disagree-”

“You weren’t there!  You know what?  Fuck this!”  Dean turned the wheel and slammed on the brakes.  Once the car was in park, he jumped out and shut the door with a brutally violent force.

He couldn’t handle this anymore - this was the proverbial straw that broke his goddamn back.

First, he’d gotten shit from his mom for going on this run to try to protect _Cas_ , and now?  He was getting shit from Cas for trying to protect the _pack_.  He couldn’t do anything right, he couldn’t -

Instead of pacing next to the car, he took off into the woods.

He needed to get away, at least for a few minutes.  Dean needed to see something, anything, that wasn’t disappointment in the eyes of the people he loved.  The change of scenery was the only thing that would stop him from losing his fucking mind.

Inside the car was silent.

Jo reached forward from the back to flick the headlights off, but she never sat back.  Instead, she leaned on the center console, shifting her weight forward onto her elbows and tilted her head to look at Cas.

“You know, this run _isn’t_ about getting Dean suppressants.”  Her statement was bland as she stared him down, her heart ached for Dean and all the crap he was getting from literally everyone.  Jo was sick and tired of it.

“What?”  He turned to meet the omega’s eyes and blinked owlishly.

“This group?  They’re looking for fertile omegas _and_ alphas.  I don’t know if it’s for a science experiment, a sacrifice to the gods, or what.  But if you and Dean are true mates, and Dean got his heat?   _You’re_ gonna get your rut.  Dean’s literally got nearly a half a year’s worth of suppressants.  Riddle me this.  Why the _fuck_ do you think we’re out here right now?”  She asked in a patronizing drawl.

“Shit.”  Cas unlocked his seatbelt, and was out of the car in the blink of an eye.

Hannah was almost a half-step behind until Jo stopped her.  “Joanna, it’s getting dark, they shouldn’t be out there alone.  We haven’t checked the surrounding areas-”

“They need to talk-” Jo gave her a ‘don’t you dare follow them’ look.  “We can stretch out legs and take a peek around, but we’re giving them space.  All right?”

She didn’t seem happy about it, but she echoed back, “All right.”

\--------------

As much as Cas wanted to shout “Dean” out into the woods, he knew it would make them instant targets and ruin any conversation and apology he wanted to give the omega.  He had to follow Dean by scent, because the man was silent as he moved to wherever it was he was hiding.  Well, he probably wasn’t hiding - Dean was simply playing it safe, because of the obvious dangers of the world and they were all oblivious to their current location.

Castiel’s nose led him to find the omega sitting on a fallen tree next to a small, flowing stream where he stared off into the distance.  While the running water was beautiful, sparkling in the light of the oranges and peaches of the setting sun, Dean was looking past that.

In reality, Dean didn’t even look as though he _here_.  While his physical body was, his mind was somewhere else completely.

Even though the wood shifted when Castiel sat down next to him, Dean didn’t flinch.  He didn’t glance over at him.  He didn’t even blink.

He kept his head forward, his back hunched, ever-so-slightly, and his forearms balancing his weight against his knees.

He was in a trance.  So much so, that Castiel didn’t feel it wrong to sit there and stare.

Castiel studied the way the sun illuminated his profile, he gazed over his strong features, but the softer ones as well.  He was the most beautiful paradox the alpha had ever witnessed.  The long eyelashes framing beautiful and complex green eyes, which (in this moment) looked _off_.  So hollow and so empty.  He felt the urgent need to fill them with joy, that’s all he ever wished to do…

The dusting of freckles were more pronounced now than when they had first met - time spent outside guarding the cabin had tanned his skin and brought more out by the day.  Cas wanted to kiss each and every single one.  Dean’s full lips were relaxed, but his brow was tense and scrunched.  Although he was wearing a heavier coat even though the weather was beginning to warm, his body was rigid and taut beneath it.  Like a statue.

But Castiel had experienced the same body relaxed, curled around him in the morning.  Or writhing underneath him as they made love.

Everything about this moment was so terribly wrong.

And _he’d_ been the one who had caused it.

Dean had turned away from the safe haven for _him_.

To protect _him_.

Castiel had laid into Dean, shouted at him about taking the lives of those who were planning on taking theirs.  He’d berated Dean for protecting them, while the omega was going out of his way to do just that.

When it should be Cas’ job.

Castiel was the alpha.

And he was a poor example of one.

Here, he had been blessed with the most beautiful, perfect and flawless omega in the world and he had ruined every chance he’d been given with him.  Well, not monumentally.  He'd been trying his hardest, fighting to make up for his mistakes, and slowly but surely, there was progress.  Now, he feared his work had crumbled all over again, and they'd have to rebuild from square one.  Everything that made him an _alpha_ , a guardian, a provider, a potential mate...He was useless, he had failed Dean.

He needed to change that.  Before he could ruin anything else.

In his daze, Dean hadn’t been expecting Cas to grab his face with both hands and haul their lips together.

He was given no warning, no words, no _nothing_ \- and suddenly he had a mouthful of Cas.

The omega had no idea _what_ to do, because last thing he knew he was being yelled at, admonished...and now the scent around him was a cloud of apology, longing and love.

Where the hell had _that_ came from?     
  
Dean’s anger, however, hadn’t yet dissipated.  He tried to grab purchase at Castiel’s shoulders to push him away.  The alpha wasn’t letting him and he started pouring more purpose, more _everything_ into the kiss.  The scent was tranquilizing all Dean’s rage, all his frustration, and he finally found his arms falling to their sides and kissing him back.

It was so soft: the fact that it hadn’t even been the crash of an aggressive kiss, all tongue and teeth, was what made it so _odd_.  Right from the start, it was sweet, romantic and full of love.

_That_ was what it was - disarming.

He hadn’t been expecting it.

So he folded, he lost all his fight.  Because kissing Cas like this was much easier than being mad.  The alpha, now knowing he wasn’t going to be pushed away, allowed one of his hands to wander and carded through the short brown hairs at the nape of the omega's neck.  Dean finally opened his mouth and let Cas’ tongue caress his own, remaining just as affectionate as it had begun.

Nothing was getting heated and urgent, which surprised the hell out of the omega, considering how long they'd been tenderly making out.  Although Dean couldn’t deny he got a little turned on when Cas began worrying his bottom lip with the barest hint of teeth.  He knew he couldn’t let this go too far, because being out here after sunset was dangerous.

So the omega slowly pulled away and teased, “What was that for?”

“It was for you.”  Cas chased after the kiss.  “I hate seeing you upset.  It’s my job to make you happy and-”

“Woah, it’s _not_ your job and-”

“Yes-” Cas grabbed him and held him still, making sure he had his attention.  “It is.  From now on, I’ll do better.”

Dean shook his head with a scoff, “We’re not even mated, Cas, you don’t gotta-”

“In my mind, we are.”  His tone was absolute, there was no room for argument.  “Nothing you can do will change my view.”

“Doubt that.”

It was meant to be just another self-deprecating grumble under his breath.  Until (somehow) Cas had wrangled them around, and Dean found himself straddling the alpha’s lap, looking down to sincere blue eyes.

“We were _made for each other_ , Dean.”  There was a hard edge to his voice.  “I was being short-sighted before.  I was being an idiot, but you’ve been right all along.  I support you.  And I love you.”

That was the first time those words had been out in the open, and they took the omega’s breath away.

He could only stare open-mouthed at the alpha, and feel his heart racing double-time.

Of course, he blurted out, “I love you, Cas,” because he meant it just as much.

Maybe it wasn’t the right place or the right time.  But they knew it all along, they just hadn’t said the three words.  The smile on Castiel’s face was worth it, and Dean closed the space by pressing his forehead against his alpha’s.

“We should get outta here.  Before the sun sets.  Maybe make camp or something.  I…” he realized something, then and there.  “I really need you right now.”

“Let’s get back to the others and find a place to stay for the night,” Castiel confirmed, his voice quaking just enough when he confessed in return, “I...need you too.”


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the bonus chapter! 
> 
> Now we're officially back to the weekly posting schedule: I will be updating either _Sunday or Monday,_ which are my days off work. 
> 
> Every now and then I may throw in another additional chapter on a Wednesday for you amazing readers! It'll just depend on the progress my beta and I are making with the future chapters :)
> 
> Thank you all! Your feedback fills my heart with joy and inspires me more than you know! xoxo

It really was smart, Dean and Jo’s ‘arts and crafts’ project, that is.  Because it turned out, they needed Lilith’s fingerprints to get through the first round of gates.

Which meant this place... It had _electricity_.  Whether it be from a generator or something else, they’d soon find out.  That fact alone had everyone’s internal monologues picking up speed, and the mystery was building up higher with each moment they drove on.

They needed to move fast as to get both the van and the Explorer through before the gate shut, and it was a squeal of tires, an adrenaline rush and suddenly they found themselves in a sheltered tunnel.  Gabriel, Bobby and Mary were in the van in the lead - since Gabriel was such a, quote "hot commodity," he’d need to be visible first.  Plus, Bobby, as a dominate alpha (wounded or not) demanded to be up front riding shotgun, ready to face whatever or whoever happened to greet them in the unknown.

Gabriel now found himself annoyed he had given the old coot so much of his grace because it had to be suspicious that he had enough energy to argue and claim front row seating.  After all, he was supposed to have a concussion, he wasn't supposed be so coherent and downright argumentative.

Before they went in, they took advantage of what looked to be a long tunnel and paused as they tried to wipe as much blood from the vehicle as possible.  But Dean and Jo’s approach really was take-no-prisoners, and they’d killed one of the men in the backseat.  There was no getting rid of those blood stains.

It irritated both of the shifters’ sharp noses, as well as Gabriel’s very own, unique heightened senses.

Bobby commented from the passenger seat (the partition being lowered so they could all have a normal conversation) to where Gabriel sat in back, “We’re closer to The Capitol building than they made it sound.”  The lights were on in the tunnel as Mary drove cautiously where they knew was now underground.  “A while ago, this used to be the way to get into the parking garage.  Until they made it into a pedestrian-only walkway after all those red-level terrorism threats happened.  I think we’re headin’ down underneath the building that way.  Won’t be long at all ’til we’re there.”

“Then why did they say it’d be another hour drive?”  Mary asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Dunno.  To throw us off?  Maybe make it seem like we had more time to plan some kinda escape-route when we didn’t.”  He shrugged his shoulders.  “’Cause I’d start plannin’ within the last hour.  But now?  We’re basically here.”

“Fuck.”  Gabriel couldn’t keep it to himself.  “You seem to know a lot about this place,” he said looking at the old alpha.  “Spill.”

“It's not just a building - it’s a goddamn _tower_ , for one,” Bobby scoffed, knowing all about the Capitol from both his lives.  “Nineteen stories, surrounded by grass and random parks, so if they’ve got that fortified they’ve got space for days.  No clue how the hell they'd manage that one, though.  Plus, if I remember right, the eighteenth floor?  Ain’t even used for anything, ‘sides an observation deck.  Highest vantage point in the whole goddamn _state_.  If I could pick a building to snatch up as a HQ, I’d pick this one, hands down.”

“Hopefully if they’ve got fingerprint readers, they’ve got an elevator,” Gabriel mumbled from behind them as they continued down the tunnel.

“How are you going to play this?”  Mary asked carefully, looking at Gabriel in the rearview mirror.

“Play _what,_ exactly?”  He returned, just as cautiously.

“Well, you’ve got a clean slate.  I don’t think they reported to HQ you were with Joanna before they...met their end.  Are you going to continue with the story that she’s your omega or…?”

“Tell the truth about Sam?” he supplied the words the woman was insinuating, then asked without skipping a beat, “And what’s the truth about Sam, Mary?”

That question made her hesitate.

So Gabriel took her hesitation as a sign to spur her on with a challenging, almost patronizing, “Why don’t you tell me.”

“That you’re his alpha, and he’s yours.”  She finally decided on that answer with more confidence, not amused with the alpha undermining her.

Which Gabriel found intriguing.  “I don’t think you believe that,” he replied, but before Mary could interrupt him, continued with, “You said he had a fiancée.  And from what I overheard, _you_ believed _they_ were mates .  So how could we possible be meant to be if _his_ mate is gone?”

“Because she wasn’t truly his mate.  I realize that, now that I‘ve seen the two of you together.  I happen to believe _you_ are.”

That was the last response he had been expecting.

Which was why he was slack jawed and silent.  Which didn’t happen very often, if ever.  It carried over when Bobby continued where Mary left off.

“Yeah.  Jess ‘n Sam were a happy couple.  But if they were out in this together?  Wouldn’t have survived it.  You make ‘m _stronger_.  That’s somethin’ he needs.  Sam wouldn’t last two minutes out here with Jess, woulda been too busy protectin’ her and crying over losin’ his old life.  The two’a you would work, end of the world, ‘r not.”  He agreed with Mary completely.  “Plus, yer handy to have around, sewin’ me up ‘n takin’ care of everyone else.”

“Uh, thank you?”  Gabriel was almost too flabbergasted to speak.

What he really wanted to ask was, “are you sure,” “do you mean that,” but he didn’t want to appear weak, needing their confirmation.  But for some reason, the affirmation from Sam’s mother meant something, if that’s what he was getting - and he _hoped_ it was.

“I don’t know if I’m going to tell the truth about Sam if they ask,” he finally decided on.  “I’m going to do whatever it takes to protect him.  Because that’s how much I care about him.”

Bobby snorted, “Boy don’t need protectin’.  He needs _you_.”

Gabriel mulled over the statement, over and over again.  They seemed so sure, so absolute in their decision.  And he hoped against hope he’d be able to keep their relationship open.  Hoped the people inside were nothing like those on the outside.  Hoped he’d be able to keep his relationship with Sam going, without having to hide it for the other alpha’s own protection.

“You’re thinking too much,” Mary scolded softly.  “I know what happens when you boys think too much.  You get stupid ideas in your head, when the things that really matter and the right things to do are directly in front of you.”  She patted Gabriel's hand tenderly, but there was no mistaking the steel in her voice when she said, “Don’t you dare break my son’s heart.”

“That’s the last thing I want, Mary.”  He had to say it, had to _stress it_ , come what may.  “I think we may be here.”

They pulled up into an opened parking garage with a few vehicles scattered on the basement level.

“No welcome committee?” Bobby commented.  “Should we, uh, keep drivin’ up, or?”

“No-” Gabriel went for the door without missing a beat.  “Turn off the cars.  Now.  This is it.”

He yanked open the door as Mary and Bobby looked at each other and tried to see what Gabriel could see.  They saw three shadowed figures near the stairwell, but no faces.  However, apparently, the alpha could recognize them by shape (or maybe _scent_?) alone.

The way he jumped out, it wasn’t in fear.  It was in urgency to _join them._

Although they were more hesitant, Bobby and Mary looked at each other and nodded, making sure they were armed but appeared harmless.

As Gabriel had said, that was it.

\-----------

The drive to find a place to camp was in silence, but both Hannah and Jo could read the pair's body language.  They couldn’t just scent what was going on between the two men, they could feel their gravity.  The sun was beginning to set and they needed a place they could fortify now.

And it was unspoken Hannah and Jo would take guard duties.

Even though they had a feeling the men wouldn’t be _sleeping_ , they needed to be alone.

They found refuge in the form of an abandoned house off the dirt road from where Dean had his breakdown.  Instead of heading towards where Hannah had spotted the small city, they decided it would be best to follow this long winding driveway, which turned out to be an deserted property, just for the night.

They’d follow up Hannah’s tip about the pharmacy in the morning.

The timing to make the trip was just too inconvenient.

Luckily, they had faith the other group would reach their own goal and make it to safety tonight.  There had been some mention about a tunnel system - it may have been the way to get to the Capitol building, which was an easy entrance to say the least.  They had a good feeling about their friends.  Now they just needed to make the moves to determine whether or not their _our_  refuge for the evening was safe.

And they needed to do it fast.

They had one flashlight total and this was an old farmhouse.  Which meant there were a lot of rooms to check for threats.

All four wordlessly hopped out of the car and made a sweep of the outside land - the car itself would have drawn out any of the undead in the forest.  Hannah took down two stragglers, but other than that it looked clear.

“Once we check out the inside, I’ll shift to get a better perimeter sweep,” Jo whispered to Dean as they cautiously opened the front door.

The setting sun cast their long shadows against the wooden floor, and no matter how lightly they tried to step, their heels could be heard clicking against the old, creaking ground.

Directly in front of them was a staircase, which they chose to ignore for now, pairing off to the separate sides of the house.  Jo was close behind Dean when they took the right side, and both their sensitive ears could pick up the sounds of a knocking coming behind what could have been a kitchen or a dining room door.  Jo grabbed the handle, made eye contact with Dean, waiting until he nodded he was ready.

She pulled it open and from behind fell a pair of lethargic corpses, who didn’t quite understand there was food in front of them until they were flat on their backs.  The moment they realized and started the desperate reaching with the shrill hungry rattles was the moment Dean took out his pent up aggression by dropping to his knees and ending them.

Over and over again.  Like he _craved_ the bloodshed, like he was giving into his animal side, like he-

Jo had to physically pull him away because they’d stopped moving after the first stab, but something inside the other omega was running wild and needed quelling.

“C’mon, Dean, snap out of it!  We’ve got way more rooms to cover!”

She figured if she posed his outburst like an inconvenience, rather than a blatant freak-out, maybe he’d take it better.

And it worked.

Because Dean shakily got to his feet and agreed, “Yeah, before we run out of daylight.”

Jo took in a deep breath of her own and patted him on the back, “Let’s keep going, then,” ignoring the unease in her stomach.

\-----------------

When they finally met back around at the entrance, it was completely dark.

They’d taken out nine of the dead total, and it was a good thing they had rushed.  There were rooms upstairs that were empty and could be used for both lookouts, and the reprieve both Dean and Castiel needed.

Jo informed Dean and Hannah she was going alone to scope out the area, and they knew what that was code for.  Thank God for a shifter’s night vision.

Hannah decided, instead of using an upstairs room for lookout, she’d rather be on the porch.  She could hear better without the walls in the way and she could give the two more privacy.  Plus, she did _not_ want to hear whatever was going on between them, if she was being honest.  Because she knew it was inevitable and Hannah wanted to save herself from any preventable embarrassment.  Now that she remembered Castiel as her brother and comrade in arms?  Things were a bit… different.

She felt more on guard out here, as well.  More useful.

Once Jo returned, she could tell her the news immediately.  Truthfully, when she noticed the discarded clothing on the porch, she became extremely interested in seeing the omega’s shifted form.  It was one thing to _know_ about them, it was completely different to _see_ the lycanthrope in action.  She felt impolite asking, so knowing the woman would return here to shift back excited her in some strange way.

She wanted to see the wolf.

Hannah waited on the porch, listening for the tell-tale signs of the undead, or paws, but heard nothing - all good news.

Which made her nearly have a heart attack when the golden eyes flashed in the darkness, and the wolf was suddenly directly in front of her.

She nearly shouted out, but was quick enough to lower her weapon and breathe a sigh of relief.

Jo was silent as she moved up the porch steps - they barely even creaked under her weight.

Her shifted form was absolutely beautiful.

Before Hannah knew what she was doing, she reached out.

Jo tilted her head to the side, but took a few steps towards her and allowed Hannah to run her hand along the thick fawn fur of her head.

The woman laughed at herself, because, _really_?  She’d never been an animal lover to begin with, but this huge creature was too much to resist.  Something strange happened, and she even found herself scratching behind one of Jo’s giant ears.  Maybe it was because this animal was her friend?  The scenario was downright bizarre, so why not say - in her comrades words - "fuck it?"

She patted her, then took a seat on the porch swing telling her she was done being ridiculous and she was able to shift back whenever she wished to.

Jo shook her fur a bit and stretched, before Hannah became enraptured in watching the process of the giant wolf turn back into the petite blonde omega.

She was busy pulling back on her clothes and announced, “No dead in sight, we scored on this place tonight.”  When she noticed Hannah was still staring, she demanded, “What?”

The beta opened and closed her mouth a few times before she asked with hesitation, “Do you think I could do that?”

Jo, once fully dressed, took a seat next to her on the swing and shrugged her shoulders, “Would you want to?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted.  “But it’s strangely breath-taking.  Pardon my words, I don’t know how else to describe it.  I understand why Dean is so upset he can’t shift back.  It looks liberating.”

“It sounds like you _would_ want to,” Jo teased, along with a poke to the beta’s side.  “We could always try.  Not now, but once we’re safe.  I bet you’d have that black, raven fur.  Usually, your features stay similar, but not all the time.  My eyes change when I shift, but most people’s stay the same.  It’s unique to the person, I guess.”

Hannah was listening with rapt attention.  “Fascinating.”

Jo found herself blushing, “Um.  It’s not that fascinating.  It’s just in our blood.  Always has been.

She could see the omega was shying away from her words, something curious humans did when it came to praise, whether it was matter-of-fact or not.

“I understand,” she nodded.  “How’s Dean?”

Hannah decided changing the subject was the best approach.

“Shit.  I don’t know.  I think he’s losing it.  I mean, I get it.  If I went through everything he’s gone though, I’d be the same way.  With all that shit Cas was giving him and him _still_ not remembering?  I’m worried he’s gonna snap,” she admitted honestly.  “And I don’t blame him.”

“Dean’s too strong.  He won’t.”

Her voice was oddly calm, given the circumstances.  “But I wish Castiel would remember.  For _all_ our sakes.”

\-----------

Maybe a few months ago, Dean would have wondered whose bed they tumbled into.  Which one of the people he buried his blade into used to sleep here.  But right now, he didn’t care.

When he spoke the word ‘need,’ when Cas returned it, when he scented the alpha knew _exactly_ what it meant...they couldn’t stay apart any longer.

Who knew if the sheets were covered with blood.

They had enough on their hands, literally and metaphorically.

The craving between them completely trumped that.  Hell, it trumped _everything_.

It was a intrinsic kind of desire that went deeper than sex, maybe even deeper than love, and tugged at the root of their being.  It had to do with their _souls_.

When Cas had said it: the fact that they’d been made for each other, they’d ignored it for too long.

But Anna’s words - the alpha’s sister’s words - should he say it now?  Come out with it?  Fuck, he _couldn’t_.  He didn’t care.  He was too raw to care.  Right down to his very core, he was beaten and broken and this was the only thing that made sense.  The only thing that would make him whole and Dean knew it.

As their lips pressed together, everything went from tender to urgent in the course of ten seconds.  Dean couldn’t form a sentence if he tried, so a confession was out of the question, thank God.

What they had in this moment meant something.  Even without Cas’ memories, without all that bullshit, he’d come to love the alpha, bent and near broken as he was, in _this_ life - it was enough.  It was more than enough.

All they managed to remove were their socks and shoes because they were too caught up with their mouths and tongues.  Cas felt the urge to kiss from the corner of Dean’s mouth to his neck and nip, which instantly had the omega’s hips bucking off the bed.  It acted as a reminder there were still too many clothes between them.

Hannah and Jo would have shouted at them if this was a hot zone by now.

If there was danger.

So fuck clothes.

Dean whimpered as Cas kept sucking along the column of his throat, but somehow managed to unbutton and unzip both their jeans.  The omega’s hand went further, since was Cas too preoccupied and pulled them from the boxers, fisting both their cocks.

This was the first thing that made Cas pull away and moan.

About fucking time.

Dean didn’t know why, but the attention on his neck was _pulsing_ down his body, right to his hole - he could feel himself practically soaked through his jeans.  The way Cas pinned him down kept him from pulling them off, so he kept a slow, teasing rhythm with his fist, hoping the alpha would move, and fucking soon, to get down to business.  Instead, Cas rolled his hips into the touch, kissing Dean again and gnawing on his lip until he could taste the metallic tang of blood.

Fine.  Dean was too wet for this, he needed _some kind_ of attention, so he released the grip on their cocks and shoved his hand down the front of his own pants.  If Cas wasn’t going to take them off he was going to provoke him.  He let his own finger slide over his slick hole, before pulling them back out as he stared down his alpha.

The wetness coating his fingers was dripping down Dean’s hand and Castiel took a sharp breath in at the scent.  He froze when Dean took the slick-covered fingers and trailed them across Cas’ lower lip.  The omega had no problem taking advantage of his slackened jaw and grazed them down his tongue, _making_ Cas taste the desire between Dean’s legs.

Finally, the alpha clamped his mouth down around the digits and sucked.

Much better - Dean thought as a shiver ran down his spine, because Cas was downright hungry now.

Everything was just like he planned: once Cas got a taste, he couldn’t get enough.

The jeans were gone in a matter of seconds and Cas’ fingers were twisting inside Dean.  At the same time, Castiel ducked down the omega’s body to lap at his cock.

Dean had _not_ been ready for that move.

His entire body arched off the bed, needing more of the alpha, and his fingers reached down to tangle in the dark hair.  He yanked, wanting the damn angel to take him down his throat and he obliged.  Cas swallowed him down with the same pace that he eagerly fucked into him with two more fingers.

Dean was completely overwhelmed.  He was crying out, the assault more than he could take.  All he could get out was, “Cas, knot, _please-_ ” before he accidentally could ruin the moment and prematurely blow his load.  Because, Jesus, it felt too good-

The alpha pulled away completely, leaving Dean cold and begging, over and over, while he pulled his own jeans and boxers away.  There was no time, no need, to remove their shirts or jackets.

Because before either was fully ready, Cas was plunging into Dean’s tight body.

The omega still managed to get his hands underneath Cas’ clothes, feeling his skin and holding on for dear life when the alpha bottomed out.  This was only the second time they’d had sex - and it was _much_ more rushed than the first.  But, _God_ , did Dean need it.  He needed the little bit of pain mixed with the pleasure to remind him he was alive.

Cas hissed out a curse when he was sunken in all the way and took a moment to brush away the hair matted by sweat from Dean’s brow.  He kissed him tenderly, scenting his discomfort, like he could relax him with every move of his lips.  It was a distraction: but the omega didn’t need a pause, he needed _more_.  They weren’t stopping here, fuck no - and he urged Cas on with the rock of his hips which made the alpha shudder.

Cas started to pull out slowly, pushing back into him at the same languid speed, and never pulled away from his lips.  He needed Dean more than he needed breath in that moment.

Even when he kicked up the pace of his thrusts and braced his arms on both sides of the omega, their mouths couldn’t be torn away.

It was like a lifeline and Dean was grateful for it.

The passionate connection between their mouths was worlds different from the brutal tugging of the knot at his rim.  He wanted both, just as badly.  The omega could feel himself getting closer, his body teeming with need, slick still gushing from his hole, begging louder than his words could for Cas’ knot inside him.

His heart was beating a mile a minute, but time seemed to stand still when Cas broke away from him and stared at him with the silent question.  A very obvious, deliberate silent question.

Their bodies never slowed, although Dean’s breath got caught in his chest looking into Cas’ pleading eyes and his own desire, everything made the choice _for him_.  And before he knew it...before he could turn back -

Dean nodded.

Then Cas was slamming into him, but it wasn’t _just_ his hips that heightened Dean's heartbeat.

The alpha’s mouth was sucking along Dean’s neck, looking for that perfect place -

And then Cas’ teeth sunk in.

Dean came hard.  So hard, he barely even remembered Cas baring his own neck, and while spilling cum all over them, _returning_ the favor.

He must have passed out or _something_ , because all he knew was that he felt stretched to the brim with a pulsing ache on his neck and blood on his tongue.  There was a warm weight collapsed on his chest.  There were gentle arms wrapped around him, and lips covering the wound.

And...

_S_ _omething changed_.

Something _amazing_ , it changed.

He didn’t feel that hallow pain inside him anymore.

He felt like he was _exactly_ where he was supposed to be.  For the first time in this cursed, goddamned nightmare of a life of his, he felt like he was home.

Dean’s arms shook when they slowly moved to hold the half-clothed alpha on top of him.  He was quivering.  He wasn’t sure if it was his entire body or just his arms but he was shaking like a leaf.

There was blood on his chin, and he didn’t know what to do.  Was he supposed to clean it off?  Was he supposed to be attending to his alpha like he was being attended to?

He hadn’t planned on this happening - he really hadn’t.

He _wanted_ it to, of course.

But now, he was freaking out.  Their possible safe haven...they were an alpha and an omega pair, would they be allowed in?  Would they be able to say they hadn’t had their heats or ruts?  Would they be able to lie about it?  Would they be able-

“Dean.”

Two hands cupped the sides of his face and he was looking into a pair of very determined, vibrant blue eyes.  

“Whatever you’re thinking right now, stop.  We’re fine.  I love you.  There’s nothing to worry about.”

“You don’t know that…” his words were choked.  “What if we just fucked everything up, w-what if we’re not welcome in this new sanctuary, what if-”

“No matter what, I’ll protect you.  You’ll be fine.”  There was a strong and heavy alpha tone in his voice.  “ _We_ will be fine.   _Nothing_ will come between us again.”

“H-how can you be so sure?”  Dean knew now, it wasn’t just his arms, it really was his whole body that was shaking.  He reached up and grabbed Cas’ wrists for some kind of grounding.  “Mary warned me I was blinded by falling in love with you.  And she was right.  Fuck!  We shouldn’t have done this, I-”

“This is exactly what we should have done.  We were made for it.”  Cas ignored him completely, instead choosing to remind him again, and dipped forward far enough to kiss him.  

Who knows if it was to shut him up or to calm him down.  But it worked.  It didn’t keep Cas from scoffing ironically though.

“You’re being difficult.”  The alpha kissed him again, then moved to the mark on his neck, pressing a very special, very light kiss there.  “I can understand why, though.  I’ve been difficult, as well.”

“No, I’m the one who’s freaking out, Cas, I’m sorry.”

“I’m not talking about that.”  He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, a ghost of a smile on his face.  “I _finally_ remember.”

\-----------

There were hushed voices as Gabriel spoke to the figures in the dark, and while everyone was out of the cars they were hovering near the vehicles.

Waiting.

It had been over ten minutes and even the shifters couldn’t pick up their conversation, which was bizarre to say the least.  It was as though they were encapsulated in some kind of force field, but that just wasn’t right.  Unless they were?

Sam was the most eager.  He was one moment away from pacing and Ellen had to swat him to stop from moving.

Anna was still in the back of the Explorer and had no idea what was going on, much like the rest of them.  Bobby had gone to sit with her in the back since it looked as though Gabriel had control over things, and he was in desperate need of another painkiller.  They spoke in hushed whispers about what could be going on, but - so far, so good, right?

Mary and Charlie were rigid as the time ticked by, untrusting in a way.  Ever since that last encounter and Charlie having a gun pressed to her head?  Needless to say, she wasn’t about to turn her back on any newcomers anytime soon.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Gabriel came back with a smirk on his face and announced to the group, “We’re safe.  We’ve got real medical care for Anna and Bobby and a fuckin’ elevator that _works_.  Obviously, I’m happy about that.  There was a legit reason HQ would be pissed if they knocked me off, to say the least.”  He waved the three over and said, “Let me introduce you to my brothers.”

Anna’s eyes opened wide and she froze when she saw them.  She had to yell at herself internally, over and over again, to relax.  To not give herself away.  Not to give _them_ away, because they were clearly as undercover as Gabriel was.  Or, had been.  Or… the details were so blurred now.  Obviously, their introductions would be the game-changer.

“I’m Michael,” a handsome, yet stoic, dark haired man introduced himself to the group.

Mary tilted her head to the side - he reminded her of a younger version of John.  The resemblance was striking.

This man, Michael, continued with, “I’m so sorry for the trouble you ran into coming here.  I never trusted that group, but _someone_ vouched for Lilith-”

“Sorry, she’d always been good to me!”  A snarky remark came from a tall man with sandy blonde hair, and he waved.  “My name’s Luke.  And Lilith can be a cunt, so I will _personally_ take the blame for that.”

The third of Gabriel’s brothers rolled his eyes and added, “I will not take the blame for _his_ crass language.  But I’m Raphael.  It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

Gabriel snorted out loud and said, “Whatcha say you give us the grand tour?  Sounds like you’ve got a nice set-up here, right?”

“Of course,” Michael smiled sincerely as he led the way to the back elevator and punched in a button.  “I apologize, this is going to be a tight squeeze.  I had no idea such a large group was on the way.  But we welcome you all.”

“It’s all good, we’re a cozy pack,” Charlie winked as they made their way to follow and all shuffled into the elevator.  “So, brothers, huh?”

“Long lost brothers,” Luke sighed dramatically, punching in the ‘16‘.   “Seems like it’s been eons.  But Gabe sure hasn’t changed a bit.”

“He’s always been this sassy?”  Ellen asked, trying to get a feel for the new group of men.

“Always,” Raphael confirmed.  “He’s also been a free spirit.  Which is why we’re so surprised to see him here.  But very happy to be reunited.”

“Shucks, you say the sweetest things,” the alpha in question said with a heavy eye roll.

They waited until the elevator opened again and they all practically tumbled out after being packed like sardines.

“So,” Luke clapped his hands together and began to lead the way. “Since we snagged up this lovely little building, we’ve kept our community to the top floors.  Everything was political, boring, blah blah blah, but there were offices up the wazoo.  Especially this floor.”

“All offices were easily transformed into private quarters for all our, uh, pack members.”  The word ‘pack’ sounded strange on Michael’s tongue, and Anna knew exactly why.

She was avoiding him, not making eye contact, mostly out of respect but also fear.

Being in the presence of _all four_ Archangels?

It was overwhelming.

Like clockwork, Raphael was up alongside her and asked her, “What’s your name?”

“Anna.”  She responded immediately.

He looked back over to Bobby, and asked the same.

“All right, Anna and Bobby, is it agreeable that we take you to our infirmary and make sure you’re taken care of?  Perhaps redo the dressings on some of the wounds?” he asked very carefully because they seemed gun shy.  “If other members of your pack would like the accompany you, that’s completely understandable since you don’t know us, yet.  I’m sure Gabriel’s word is helpful, but may not be enough for some of you.  We're not bothered in the least.”

“If it’s alright, I’d like to go with them,” Ellen spoke up, and shrugged her shoulders.  “Just so they’re not alone, too.  No offense.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I’d be offended.”  Raphael led them down a different wing of the hallway, explaining, “Michael will set you up with living quarters, then I’ll bring them back once they’re taken care of.”

Gabriel shot him a thumbs up before turning back to his other two brothers.  “All right.  So, how many ya got living here?  And why is it so quiet?”

“Do you have any idea what time it is?”  Luke rolled his eyes, then smacked him in the shoulder.  “Everyone’s asleep.  But there’s a new wing we’re working on renovating.  We’ll take you there, so you can stay up as long as your little slumber party requires.  And you can fill ‘em in on what we talked about.”

“Yes,” Michael agreed as they continued walking.  “We can discuss more in the morning.  About any questions you all have, and then you can meet the rest of our pack.”

In no time at all, they turned one more corner and were lead to a conference room, yet it was complete with roll-out beds and a bathroom next door.

“We’ll work on private chambers soon, but I figured you’d want to stay together tonight?”  Michael ventured a guess.  “Then we can discuss if you have any bonded or mated pairs and make special arrangements.  We have running water and electricity, so feel free to take a shower.  Make yourselves at home.  We’ll bring Anna, Bobby, and Ellen, -was it?- back soon.”

Gabriel smiled and wrapped his brother in a huge hug.  “Sounds like a plan.  Shit, it’s good to see you again.  Catch ya in the morning.”

“You, as well, brother,” Michael clapped him on the side of the face.  “I was worried we’d lost you.”

“Never get rid of me that easy.”

With a laugh, he nodded.  “I should have known better.”

Once Michael’s feet had receded down the hall, everyone was waiting on Gabriel.  Waiting for him to say something - anything.  Was this a ruse?  Was this for real?  What was going on?  What had they talked about, what had -

“We’re good here,” he finally announced to the group, and the collective breath they’d been holding finally released.  “Sounds like they’ve got some weirdos in the mix, but other than that it’s a safe place.  It’s what we’ve been looking for.”

Mary watched him closely.  She knew there was something he wasn’t telling them but once again, all she asked of him was trust.  And if he said this was a safe place?  She’d believe him until she knew better.

Gabriel looked around the room and asked very obviously, “Well, I’m personally gross and covered in spare parts blood, also known as Lilith fingertip juice.  Anyone gonna be mad if I call the first shower?”

Everyone looked around the room and shrugged.

Charlie pointed out, “I’m just gonna wait up for Bobby, Anna and Ellen then hit the sack.  That is if you say it’s safe?”

“Yes,” Mary confirmed.  “I believe we’re all exhausted.”

Sam opened his mouth to say something until he caught sight of Gabriel giving him a rather serious ‘come hither’ gesture, which Mary figured was for the best.

No one said anything as the two made their way into the bathroom next door.

Sam was ready to talk because the alpha obviously had something to say to him but Gabriel began...digging for towels?

“You’re serious about taking a shower right now.”

It wasn’t a question.

“I’m gross, know there’s gonna be real-fuckin’-life _hot water_ and would _love_ to take advantage of that.”  He found exactly what he was looking for with a smile.  “Plus,” his voice lowered to that of a whisper.  “Two other things.”  Gabriel walked over to turn the shower on before he explained, “We need to have a chat about things our shifter friend’s ears can’t pick up on.  White noise.“

Sam nodded his understanding, and watched as Gabriel began pulling off his clothes, throwing them haphazardly around the room.  Then he changed his direction and began divesting Sam of his clothing as well.  

Which had the other alpha smirking, when he asked, “And the second?”

“I need some alone time with you and your hot bod _with_ the lights on for once instead of those goddamn gas lanterns.”  He emphasized his point by nipping down the man’s torso before he reached to unbutton Sam’s jeans.  “Unless you have some kind objection to any of the above?”

“No-” His breath was caught in his chest when Gabriel knelt in front of him and took his time pulling down his jeans.  “N-none of the above.”

The alpha went the extra mile to help Sam out of his shoes and socks, before pulling his boxers off sinfully slow.  Then he just _had_ to trail his tongue from the base, all the way to the tip of Sam’s already half-hard cock.

With a wink, Gabe got to his feet and disappeared into the shower.

Sam groaned, knowing he was probably going to end up with a case of blue balls halfway through this conversation and mentally prepared himself.

Before he even drew back the curtain, he heard Gabriel exclaim, “Hot damn, lookit this spread!  Soap, shampoo and conditioner?!  Now, where the hell’d they put the lube?!”

“You do realize everyone can probably hear you when you’re that loud, right?”  He grumbled when he stepped in.  “Which I thought, was the whole point of this - not being heard.”

“I’m giving them a _reason_ to not wanna listen in.  Duh.”

He reached up and drug Sam down for a surprisingly chaste kiss, his attention was caught by the toiletries once again.  Sam couldn’t help but laugh, Gabriel was literally getting excited over the fact they had shampoo, and if Sam was being honest, he kind of was too.

“Wanna tell me what’s really going on?  Is it really safe?”  He began cautiously, as he watched Gabriel squirt shampoo into his palm and spin him around.

“You’re too tall,” Gabriel complained, but still did a damn good job of scrubbing his fingers against Sam’s scalp.

He couldn’t even imagine all the dirt, dried blood and grime that was coming out of it.  Not to mention, ever since the first massage Gabriel had given him?  He knew the alpha’s fingers were friggin magic.

“All right,” he began again.  “So, they’re really my brothers.  That’s not a lie.”

“So they’re angels?”  Sam repeated, hypnotized by the touch.  “Is this an all angel camp, or something?”

“Nope.  Got all kinds here.  Angels, shifters, I think they were even talking about some witches.  But yeah, when I say brothers?”  Gabriel pulled Sam back under the spray to get the foam out of his hair.  “I mean _Archangels_.”

“What?!”  Sam jerked up to face his so quickly, he got soap in his eye, which was nothing in comparison to his shock.  But he had to backtrack and get it out so he could face Gabriel properly.  Once he did, he looked down to an amused looking alpha and said slowly, “But that would mean Luke?  Is really _Lucifer_?”

“Yup,” Gabriel confirmed with a nod.  “And if times were different, he would be the enemy.  But something went wacko in the system.  All of us are basically powerless and we’re working together to figure out the problem and get things back to the way they were.  Then, he can go back to being evil.  Mike can get back up on his high horse, and I can disappear.  But we all want the same thing.”

“Drawn together for the common good,” Sam snorted, barely being able to wrap his mind around it.  “It didn’t seem like there was any bad blood.  Are you sure they’re not just looking to take each other out?  I just…can’t believe it.”

“Sammy.  In Heaven?  We _were_ brothers.  Just like you and Dean.  We _loved_ each other.  Sure, there was a betrayal here, a cast out into Hell there, but Luci’s out of his cage without having to fight for the Apocalypse.  There’s no way for the Apocalypse to even happen.  Demons used to possess human vessels in the old days, but that was forever ago and no demons?  No way outta the cage.  He would have rotted if not for this Dawn of the Dead change of events.  Besides, Lucifer was just butt-hurt and maybe they worked things out?  Maybe being forced together without their grace isn’t a bad thing?  I loved my brothers.  I’d be able to tell if they’re waiting to fuck each other over.”  Gabriel cupped Sam’s cheeks and looked him right in the eyes.  “It broke my heart when we were torn apart.  This right here?  Gives me _hope_.  I have faith in them.  And, once again, this is between you and me, all right, kiddo?”

“Yeah.”  Sam couldn’t help the smile on his face.  “Guess there isn’t a better bunch to be around than the biblical Archangels, huh?  They find anything useful yet?”

“They’re gonna fill me in tomorrow.  We just had a little reunion and they wanted to assure me it was safe here.  ‘Cause they could tell you guys were important to me.”  Gabriel dropped his hands to reach for the shampoo again, this time for his own hair.  “Apparently, I smell bonded, or something.”

“Woah-”  Sam stared at him, as Gabriel casually worked the soap into a lather like he hadn't just dropped that bomb of information.  “ _What_?!”

“Yeah, guess, fam can scent fam better than anyone.  And I have a ‘special someone,’” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.  “I wonder who _that_ could be.”

Sam had no idea how to take this.  The angel was being so calm, so nonchalant, when this really meant something so heavy and it had his heart beating double time and-

“You look like a fish, close yer mouth.”  Gabriel tapped his chin, and switched their position again so he could rinse out underneath the spray.  “So.  What are your thoughts?”

“I, uh-”

“Eloquent.”  Gabriel nodded, only half amused and half - concerned?  “It was a surprise to me, too.  But not that huge of one.  But ya gotta give me something to work with.”

Sam didn’t care if he was going to get soap in his eye again or not, he lunged forward (which probably wasn’t the best idea in a shower) and attacked the other alpha’s mouth with his own.  He wrapped him up in his arms and tried to show him with his body, rather than the words that were failing him, exactly what he thought of that.

It was Sam’s arms, rather than Gabriel’s back that crashed against the wall of the shower, but the air was knocked from his lungs all the same.  Not that he minded, all the doubt flew out the window when he had the desperate, needy alpha basically on top of him as his answer.  So he gave it back, as good as he got.

He tangled his hands in Sam’s wet locks and tugged his head away, making him bare his neck.  He barely grazed his teeth along the flesh while he mused aloud, “I wish I could scent what they were scenting,” before he sucked a mark into the flesh.  “I bet it smells delicious, mixed with you.”

Sam couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his throat.  He’d never thought being ordered into submission would be such a turn-on, but with Gabriel it came so easy.   _Everything_ with Gabriel came easy.  Maybe that’s why the bond was already formed?

It shocked him no one had said anything about it sooner.  No one noticed it.  Or maybe they had and just assumed he fucking knew-

Either way, Gabriel’s fingertips teasing around his opening felt amazing, especially when he held him here, like this.

It got even better when he whispered into Sam’s ear, “Turn around, bend over, hands on the wall,” but wouldn’t let him move before assaulting him with another rough kiss.

Sam could completely lose himself in those kinds of kisses.

And he would have, if Gabriel didn’t grab his hips with an iron grip and spin him around until he had a face full of tile wall.  He had to re-situate himself to do as Gabriel asked.  Bend over, hands on the wall.

He was very glad he did.

Not only could he still feel the man’s lips nipping along his flank through the hot spray of the water, be could feel his thumb and the bare amount of pressure against his hole.  He wasn’t penetrating him, but teasing - massaging around his opening, pumping against his perineum, and then gently stroking his balls from behind.

Gabriel’s hand wrapped overtop to grab Sam’s cock loosely in his fist while he took him apart, piece by piece.

The angel didn’t remove his hands when he sank to his knees, but he did trail his tongue from where he’d been kissing the smalls of Sam’s back, all the way down.  But it was too far down, and Sam whimpered when Gabriel tongue just barely dipped into his hole against the easy glide of the water.  Sam tried to roll his hips encouragingly, hoping he’d take pity on him.

After all, what else would the alpha be on his knees for, right?

The anticipation had Sam’s cock throbbing and dripping precum, which made him whimper aloud when Gabe released it.  The same thing happened when he stopped palming his balls.

“Keep your hands on the wall, Sammy,” Gabriel taunted, as he raked his fingertips along the alpha’s sensitive inner thighs and flicked his tongue across his puckered opening.

“Are you torturing me on purpose?” he asked breathlessly.

“No torture.”  Gabriel’s palmed both his ass cheeks to spread him wide open.  “Just taking advantage of the lights and the fact that I can actually see you, remember?”

Sam’s back arched all by itself when Gabriel’s tongue finally dove in and started licking him from the inside.  Even though he was exposed, even though he had given the angel all the power, it turned him on more than anything.  He trusted Gabriel - maybe more than anyone else in the pack - and if this was something he wanted?  Sam would give it to him.

Except, dammit, he wanted more.

He tried to swing his hips back while Gabriel fucked him with his tongue, an attempted to beg with his body.  It didn’t work.

Instead, the alpha grabbed the muscled part of Sam’s thighs with a bruising grip to hold him in place, and whispered, “I’ll fuck you when I‘m ready.”

God, it was so hard for Sam to keep his arms in place, he wanted nothing more than to reach down and fist himself and his already-forming knot.  Gabe was literally driving him insane - the only thing that made this all right was the fact that he heard a bottle cap pop.  And he remembered, although there wasn’t lube like Gabriel complained about, there was conditioner.  While saliva would work for quickies, it’d be damn near impossible to use under the spray of the shower.  Hopefully, this made it possible.  Because Sam needed be knotted, and now.

He didn’t care if any other shifters could hear him, he moaned loudly when he felt two slick fingers working their way into his entrance.  Sam needed Gabriel more than he cared about feeling the embarrassment later.  He could feel the alpha’s cock rutting against his thigh, while he dipped in a third.

Gabriel was just as desperate as him.

He knew because the angel’s voice had lost all it’s control when he told him, “Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this, Sam,” and kissed his shoulder blade before mumbling, “Just gotta take one more, then I’ll give you my cock.”

The alpha knew his words would be wrecked, so instead he nodded quickly, hoping it would encourage Gabriel and hurry him along because he needed it so bad.  It felt like it’d been forever, and after their discovery?  Everything seemed that much more dire.  It felt like Gabriel really _was_ the missing piece…

He was so caught up in the thought, in the fantasy come to life, he didn’t even feel the slippery head of Gabe’s dick teasing around his opening, and the words, “You okay?” leave his mouth.

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon,” he looked back over his shoulder with a smile to catch Gabriel’s lust-darkened eyes.

However, when the alpha began pushing in, Sam had to snap his attention back to the front and bite his lip.  It had been a while and he had to literally order his body to relax.  Gabe was going slow, rubbing soothing circles along Sam’s back while he slid into the tightness.  Gabriel would never get used to this, of Sam letting go and letting him take him like this.  If the archangel ended up getting eaten by a zombie, this would most definitely be his heaven.

Once his hips were flush to Sam’s ass, he spread more kisses along his back because he was still so goddamn tight.  The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

And he knew just the thing to help him relax.

Gabriel snaked his hand back around to Sam’s cock and stroked him lightly, while he rolled his hips just enough.

It seemed to work, because Sam was mewling rather than holding his breath, and his scent spiked with need and a little bit of something _else_ that Gabriel wasn’t ready to put words to.  However, that didn’t mean he was going to ignore it - because it absolutely made his fire burn brighter.  Made his heart do funny things, and made his hips move all by themselves.

He started out setting a pace with his hand, and slowly but surely, synchronized the pace with his hips.

Sam eagerly rocked backwards onto his cock to meet each of the thrusts as they became rougher and more intense, needing him deeper and taking what he could.

Gabriel’s intention was to leave Sam a gasping, sobbing mess, and he was well on his way.

The angel picked up the pace with his wrist, instead of staying in time with the rhythm he used fucking into Sam’s tight body.  Gabriel jerked him off double-time and felt Sam's knot swelling, roughly tugging and focusing on that.  He also felt the alpha’s knees growing weaker and threatening to give in.

Sam was shouting out, shooting cum against the tiled wall and Gabriel had to grab him around the middle to keep him from falling over.  At the same time, he pulled out of Sam’s body and lowered them both to the floor of the shower, finishing himself with his own hand while he kissed the hell out of the younger alpha.

The spray of the water was still (surprisingly) warm, and Gabriel grabbed the soap to scrub the cum off both their bodies.

Sam hummed, hunched against the shower wall (a little blurry-eyed) and asked, “Why didn’t you knot me?”

“Cause shower sex is hard and we'd be stuck, _obviously_ ,” he stated with the roll of his eyes, turning off the water now that they were clean.

He drew back the curtain and grabbed the towels.

However, when Sam finally stood up and took his towel, he stared the angel down.  

Which had Gabriel raising an eyebrow, “What?”

Sam resolutely stated, “You’re lying.”

“Can’t get nothin’ past you, can I, kid?“  With a heavy sigh as he began to dry off, he turned around to face him.  “I was worried I’d accidentally mate you.”

“Who says it’d be an accident?” Sam challenged right back.  “Maybe it’s something we both want.”

Which had Gabriel stopping abruptly.  And thinking.  You could visibly see the gears turning in his head, while his expression remained passive and he set his eyes intently on Sam.

Then (finally) the response he came up with was, “You don’t mean that.”

“How do you know what I mean?”  Now Sam was decently offended.  “Or want, for that matter.  I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.”

“Hey, stop.  The last thing I need is you mad at me.”  Gabriel would have approached him cautiously if he gave a fuck, but he didn’t.  So he got right up in his personal space and yanked him down so they were eye to eye.  “I’m down with the bonded thing.  But we’ll wait it out.”

“Fine.”  Sam sounded a bit defeated, and looked like a damned kicked puppy.

Which Gabriel fucking _hated_.  So he hauled him in for a kiss, because apparently he was terrible with words, and tried (again) to show him all the things he meant without saying them.  It was their own way of speaking and Sam supposed he could live with it, so his lips and tongue met every motion eagerly.

When Gabriel pulled away, he sighed and kissed Sam on the nose before eyeing the dirty clothes in the corner and bitching, “They better have a washer and dryer in this place.  I’m asking first thing in the morning.”

Sam chuckled lightly and nodded.  “Yeah, I’m with you on that.  At least we’ll be able to sleep tonight.  And, uh, I know that we’ve had this chat before, or whatever, but thanks for trusting me.  And continuing to trust me.”

“What can I say?  I’m the greatest boyfriend ever.”

“Yeah.”  Sam rolled his eyes.  “And how much do you wanna bet the whole other room heard just _how_ great?”

“You weren’t complaining at the time.”  He spanked Sam’s rear with a wiggle of eyebrows.  “Now, c’mon, I was promised sleep.  Which I’d love to take you up on.”

They went to work pulling on their dirty clothing and trying to towel dry their hair, even if Sam’s was a lost cause.  Right when they opened the door, Gabriel caught sight of someone walking by, and he froze in his tracks.  Sam hesitated and tilted his head in confusion.

“Go on ahead.  I’ll be there in a second,” Gabriel shooed him.

“You just want me to do the walk of shame by myself.”  Sam pointed an accusing finger at him.

“Next time, I’ll do any embarrassing thing you want, I promise.”  The angel was already walking down the hall in the opposite direction of the group, following the figure before it disappeared, “I’ll be there soon.”

“Fine, Gabe.  I’ll save you a spot.”

“Thanks, babe!”  He answered with a saucy wink, but then whipped around because this shadow couldn’t be -

Could it?

It jerkily turned a corner and Gabriel started to jog to catch up with it, because no way in hell he was letting him get away.

Once he whipped around the bend, he nearly stumbled because he collided with exactly what he’d been chasing.

An awkward man stood in front of him, nervously scratching his head with his arms crossed, looking frustrated.  “Oh, hi, Gabriel.  I knew you were coming, and I’m glad I was able to catch you before you, uh, saw me with the others.”

Gabriel took three steps back and stared, his jaw dropped open and he gaped in utter disbelief.

“Your brothers, they, um.  Think I’m a prophet.  Well, that’s what I told them.  I’m trying to fly under the radar here and so far it’s working.  You’re the only one who’s met ‘Chuck’ before.  So this is kind of _awkward_.”  'Chuck' kept rambling on, more than a little uncomfortable with the situation and Gabriel knew precisely why.  “So if you could keep this on the down-low, that would be perfect.  Uh, please?”

Finally, finally, Gabriel was able to get out two words.

“Sure, _Dad_.”


	20. Chapter Nineteen

When Gabriel crawled into bed with Sam that night, everyone was back.  Bobby and Anna had been stitched up with new bandages just a well as Gabriel had done.  Apparently, the medics on staff - Mary had whispered to Gabriel and informed him upon his arrival - were more than impressed with the alpha’s work.  The injured pair were already off in dreamland due to the pain medication.  It seemed that Gabriel’s confidence in this place had set their minds at ease and they were actually _able_ to fall asleep.  Mary was the only one keeping a vigil, but that was because she was the designated leader of the pack.

It was something she _had_ to do, a responsibility she couldn’t shake whether they were safe or not.

Sam noticed there was something off the moment he awoke to the shuffling noise and lifted the sheet for Gabriel to crawl in next to him.  But his scent was so bizarre, Sam couldn’t pinpoint what the hell was wrong.  So the angel ordered Sam to be the little spoon, and promptly buried his face in the other alpha’s neck.  It seemed to help calm him down.  That fact made Gabriel wonder: was this how it worked with mates?

Another’s scent had never affected him before - but all of a sudden, his bewilderment and all his inner turmoil was _gone._  Apparently, this face full of wolf had done the trick.  He took in heavy breaths and finally felt at ease.  Sam swatted him once because it tickled and Gabriel had to do everything in his power to refrain from _actually_ tickling the alpha.  After all, they were surrounded by their exhausted, drained pack, and they probably wouldn’t appreciate being woken up by a goddamn tickle-fight in the middle of the night.

It was crazy, what a turnaround it was.

Gabriel had just found out God was residing in the same building as them.

But he was more concerned about the little (giant) shifter in his arms.

Funny, how things worked out like that.

\---------------

There was a light knock on the door to the old farmhouse that caused Dean and Castiel to stir and it was who Jo peered in and announced, “Up and at ‘em, boys!  We’ve got a - _holy shit_!  Looks like we’ve gotta find some bandages at the fuckin’ pharmacy, too!”

Dean shot out of bed and looked with excitement between Jo and his mate and announced, “He remembered!  Last night, he-”

“Fuckin’ _finally_!”  She threw her arms up in the air.  “Now do we have any answers about zombies wandering the Earth?!”

Apparently, angel or oblivious human, Cas was still not a morning person.

He glared at her, a look that could have been considered ‘smite-y’ if he still had his powers, while he struggled uncoordinated to sit up in the bed.

His voice was impossibly lower as he stated, “When I came upon your group in the void, I found you all quite annoying.  Especially, _this_ one,” he gestured toward Dean, yet he had a look of fondness on his face, even though his entire demeanor had changed when he recounted his story aloud.  “In Heaven, we had gotten word that something terrible was befalling the humans.  I warned you, and assumed if you still wished it, if you wished rebirth during this time without going through the natural order, you’d get what you deserved.”

“Wow.  You were a real ray of sunshine, weren’t you?”  She gave him a once-over and leaned her weight against the doorway.

“I was a celestial being.  I did not understand humankind, never having walked the Earth myself.  Nor could I comprehend their disregard for structure and obedience,” he admitted candidly with a shrug of his shoulders.  “But then we were told there was a rumor Heaven was closing.  Well, souls would still be let in, but there would be no exit.  And if it was true, and Dean Winchester really was my soulmate…” he let the thought hang in the air.  “For the first time, I let my curiosity get the best of me.”  He turned to the human with a small grin and said, “Your soul was so bright.  I couldn’t abandon you.  I _had_ to go to Earth and know you.”

“Aw, shucks, Cas.”  He rolled his eyes heavily.  “Tell her the other part.”

Castiel easily complied.  “What I was unaware of, was the angels who chose to fall would be _completely_ reborn.  Without their memories.  Much like the humans who are reborn.  I simply believed I would fall and be able to keep watch over Dean until his memories returned.  I had no idea it was the complete opposite.”

“Yeah, pretty fucked up, right?”  Jo snorted and pushed off the door.  “You were talking about something ‘terrible befalling humans,’ or whatever.  You don’t remember the friggin zombie apocalypse?”

“No, nothing like that.  There were simply rumors.  And fighting a threat wasn’t the reason some angels chose to fall.  It was their love of Earth, or their love of humanity - the chance to be a part of it.  I had no idea I’d be joining _this_.”  He scoffed and shook his head, but reached his hand out to take Dean’s.  “I don’t regret it.  But what I am still confused with is the lost time I have during my childhood and some of my adult years.  Some of my memories of _Earth_ are scrambled.  Not those of Heaven.  I have memories which span millenniums.  But not those of give or take a decade, down here.”

Suddenly, Jo was shoved completely aside (nearly toppling over and scrambling to right herself), when Hannah ran into the room to kneel beside the bed.  “Castiel!  You have your memories back?!”

Everyone paused and looked around because although Hannah was in the loop, why was she so damn _thrilled_?

“Hannah?”  His eyes widened as though he was seeing her for the very first time.  “I-I never thought I’d - when did _you_ remember?”

“Anael was my trigger.”  She disregarded his hold on Dean’s hand and directly took both of Cas’ hands into her own.  “I’ve been waiting patiently this whole time.  I was so scared you’d never-”

“Woah!”  Dean quickly interrupted.  “What the flying fuck is going on?!”

Cas wore a wide grin as he looked between Jo and Dean.  “Anna was the leader of my garrison.  She fell because she loved humanity.  And Hannah,” he glanced at her with a kind of fondness that made Dean uncharacteristically jealous, “She fell to _help me_ along the way.  Hannah chose to fall to help me find _you_ , Dean.”

“I feel like we’ve been left out of a fuck-ton of things.”  Jo’s voice was getting pissed off all of a sudden while she watched the scene.  “I’m glad you remembered, Cas, really.  And I’m glad you guys are all reunited.  But now we’ve got even more questions.  What was blocking your memory?  Why is Gabriel important, and who would want him?”

“I believe _everyone_ would want Gabriel,” Cas mused aloud and hummed while he reflected.  “Not only has he posed as the pagan God, Loki - he _is_ an Archangel, after all.  Although I’ve only known him while we've been on Earth, I knew his extensive history from a confidential discussion with Anael before the fall.  There are quite a few groups who would want-”

“ _What_?!”  Jo and Dean shouted at the same time, jaws dropped and eyes wide.

“Should I have kept that to myself?”  He directed his question at Hannah, blinking owlishly.

“It was bound to come out at some point.”  She shrugged her shoulders and stood up tall.  “I have reason to believe he never lost his memory, since he never left Earth.  Plus, you’re correct.  He’s had so many identities, he has many worshipers.  While I didn’t know about him being Loki, I feel more confident about the group’s safety _and_ ours, once we connect with them.  You’re correct.  Everyone would want him.  He is… well loved, in a way.”

The two omegas had completely locked in place while Hannah moved to the doorway, and Castiel, unashamed and ignorant, stood up to look for his underwear and his pants.

“Jesus!” Jo turned her back abruptly.  “Warn a girl!  I didn’t sign up to see your junk!”

“Oh.”  Cas said in passing, “It appears with all my angelic memories overwhelmed me I forgot a bit of human etiquette.  I apologize.”

“We’ll be right down, Jo.”  Dean couldn’t help himself but to crack up, then turn to Cas.  “Don’t worry, baby, I _love_ the view.”

Once the blonde fled the room following Hannah, Castiel turned back around and dipped down to kiss Dean’s lips, whispering, “Good morning, my mate.”

“G’morning.”  He couldn’t keep the dumb smile off his face and reached out to get a good grip on his alpha’s collar, not ready to let go yet.  “I need more.”

“Needy omega,” Cas teased, but eagerly obliged, sealing their mouths together.  He only pulled away to mutter, “I’m so glad I remember.  I love you.”

“Mm, love you.“  Dean pulled away to look at the mark fondly, but noticed, “Jo’s right.  We really do need to haul ass to a pharmacy, get some bandages to put over these.”  He hopped forward to press a kiss to his mate’s stubble-covered cheek.  “And get _you_ some suppressants.  But Cas... shit, I had no _idea_ Gabriel was such a big deal.  He’s a fuckin’ heavy weight.  I agree though, I feel better about wherever we’re going.  And Sammy.”

“Of course.”  Cas ducked to the floor and returned with Dean’s clothing.  “We should get on with it, then.  I’ll feel safer once we’re there.”

“Sounds good, angel.”

With an actual laugh, he looked over to Dean and asked, “Now that you can openly say that, you’re never going to stop, are you?”

“After all this waiting?” Dean responded with a shameless wide grin of his own.  “Fuck no.”

\----------------

Gabriel woke up before anyone else, mostly because he could scent his mate- (no, _not_ mate) stir, and he’d always been a light sleeper.  He continued to keep his breaths even, not allowing Sam to know he’d awoken with him because he wanted to see what the alpha would do.

Which just so happened to be move around a little and pull Gabriel closer.

And Gabriel kind of found that adorable.

Somehow, in the middle of the night he’d wound up more on top of Sam than his initial big spoon position.  But that didn’t bother him one bit, since his face was still buried in his neck and that happened to be exactly where Gabriel liked it.  Not only was Sam slowly waking up, but his natural scent was coming alive with that damned fondness and those stirrings he’d scented the last night that both alphas were too sleepy to address but couldn’t ignore.

Yeah, now that he was relaxed and couldn’t fight it, he _knew_ the word for it.  It was _love_.

Dammit.

“Gabe?”  Sam’s voice was hushed and happy, right against his ear.  “You awake?”

Which meant his scent must have responded to the other alpha’s.  In the same way.  Shit.  He officially had a weakness.  And he was too content right now to give a flying fuck.

“No,” he grumbled and nuzzled closer.

“Okay,” Sam acknowledged and tightened his grip, shutting his eyes again.

Gabriel really should have been freaking out more.  But...he really couldn’t bring himself to.  To be honest, a part of him was thrilled.  He felt like he was alive in a way he’d never been before.  Which was stupid, and un-strategic and left him open to attack.

But...was he _really_ under attack?

They were in a fortified tower.  Zombie free.  He was here with his brothers. _And_ God.

Who’d always had a soft spot for him.

He knew shit would inevitably hit the fan.  It always did.  He knew he was gonna have to talk to ’Chuck’ _and_ his brothers to see how the hell they were planning to ’save the world,’ but if there was a place he had a chance to be happy?  In this whole mess?  It was right here.

So he was going to chose to lie there, content and leaving himself open and vulnerable for Sam a little longer.

\------------

Mary was the first one to officially wake up.  She was surprised she dozed off sometime during the night in the first place.  The omega was also the first one who noticed that Michael was peering in, seeing if Gabriel was ready for whatever he was supposed to be doing today.  She glanced over, noting him and her son were out cold (which they deserved) and decided to approach him herself.

He looked taken aback when she silently made her way out, and flagged him further down the hallway so they could speak without waking the others.  It was still eerie to her how much he resembled John when he was younger, but she wasn’t going to let that sway what she thought about him.  She was going to make her own choices - wiping the slate clean of her deceased husband’s face.

She put on her motherly façade and ‘earnestly’ said, “Thank you so much for taking us in, Michael.  I can’t tell you how much we appreciate it.”  She extended her hand.  “I don’t know if we’ve been properly introduced, but my name is Mary.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Mary,” he replied.  “And I thank you for returning our brother to us.  I hope you had a pleasant sleep?  We’ll be able to get you individual quarters very soon, I can assure you.”

“Yes, we did, and it’s fine.  My pack is very close, so it wasn’t a problem at all.”  She kept her smile slapped on, continued the cordial atmosphere when she added, “Now that it’s morning, why don’t you show me around?”

He watched her curiously but then agreed.  “Of course, you can follow me.”

“Like I said, where you spent the night is a newer wing for expanding our living quarters.  When we go up a floor, that’s where everyone meets and our "attempts to fix the universe," as Luke calls them, begin.”  He laughed and led them to a stairwell.  “Are you ready to meet everyone?  I can tell you’re the leader of the pack and wish to oversee everything before the rest do.  Which I understand completely.”

“I appreciate that.  But before we go upstairs, what exactly are your theories for fixing the world?”  She gripped the handrail because her curiosity was killing her and she wanted to hear it from someone in a location where she _could_ ask questions, rather than getting cut off by a barrage of inevitable introductions.

“Creation,” Michael said easily.  “We’re surrounded by death now, but not _true_ death.  Omegas can no longer go into heat, which means they cannot conceive.  If we are able to _create_ a new being, a soul, we could flip the switch.  At least, that’s what we believe.”

Mary nodded her head slowly.  “That would stand to reason.  But if an omega is unable to go into heat, how can you make them?”

“This is all for the sake of the universe, right, Mary?  The greater good?”  He looked directly into her eyes.  “So please, don’t judge our ways.  We’re dabbling in many different forms.  Science, witchcraft, the holy and darker arts.  Anything we can to get our little world spinning the _correct_ way again.”

“I have no problem with that,” she didn’t hesitate to admit, but soon her voice darkened when she demanded, “But you’re not _hurting_ the omegas?  You’re not bringing them here to use as test subjects?  You haven’t lost any to this 'greater good?'”

He drew back a bit from the venom in her tone.  “ _No_ , I _promise_ you.  We only use those who volunteer.  I know you have an omega or two in your group, and if they want nothing to do with it, they can simply use us as shelter.  No questions asked.  Or, if they have any talents in the way of science or witchcraft, they can add to our team of researchers rather than hopeful, future mothers.  We’re honing our gifts, whatever they may be, to create life.  The last thing we want is to hurt anyone, let alone cause death.  Don’t you think there’s enough of it out there?”

Mary chewed on her bottom lip, but he spoke with enough conviction to placate her.  “All right.  Let’s go upstairs.”

As they scaled the steps, Michael continued to explain, “We only use the alphas for sperm in scientific experiments.  Unless there’s an alpha and omega pair, mated or not, who volunteer for a trial.  We’ve had some minor successes, some failures, but our prophet tells us there are still pairs out there who can procreate on their own.”

“That’s why you sent out those idiots,” Mary mumbled under her breath.

“Yes.  Again, I blame Luke for them.  And I’ll continue to apologize on his behalf.”

When Michael opened the door, it led to another hallway and she could hear voices echoing through, all coming from various rooms.

“You’re a shifter, correct?”

She nodded, and asked carefully, “Why?”

“If anyone in your group is having problems with their lycanthrope blood and harnessing their lineage, we have a specialist on staff who can assist them.  Whether it’s with control or-”

Mary's heart caught in her chest and she immediately stepped in front of Michael, causing him to halt, “My oldest son.  He can’t shift and it’s killing him.  You’re telling me there’s _hope_?”

“He has in past lives?”

“Yes, of course.”

With a warm smile, Michael proudly replied, “Then he’d do very well to meet with Cain.”

“I’d like to meet this man, immediately.”  The urgency Mary felt overwhelmed her.

It caught Michael off guard, since she had previously been so single-minded about being shown around the facility, as any pack leader would.  “You don’t wish to meet the-”

“ _No_ ,” Mary said resolutely.  “I wish to meet with Cain and discuss my son, if that’s all right.  I can meet the others later.”

“That’s fine.”  Michael looked a bit confused and tilted his head, but changed their direction and walked down a different hallway.  He chuckled a bit when he offhandedly commented, “I think the two of you will get along, quite well.”

\----------------

The next time Sam woke up, it was to Charlie screaming, “Holy shit!” and peeling a very irritated Gabriel from his body.

The alpha jerked up, demanding, “ _What_?!  Are we under attack, what’s going on-”

Her voice was a hissed whisper into his ear, “I remember!”

Sam breathed a deep sigh of relief because this was a _good_ thing, and attempted to calm his racing, fight-or-flight adrenaline.

Gabriel shoved her away and returned to his previous spot, latched onto Sam’s chest and mumbled, “Bout fuckin’ time.”

“Wait, what?!”  She refused to let go and while she couldn’t pry the alpha off, she tried to get a hold of Sam in a strange way - on his _other_ side - to become part of the awkward cuddle party.  “Are _you_ telling me-”

“Only person left is Ellen, now,” Sam whispered to Charlie from where she was now pillowed on his other shoulder.  "Well, and Cas."

But then he realized something, “Gabe, you’re not supposed to know that-”

“Charlie can keep a secret.  We’re basically having a threesome right now, anyway,” he groused back, staring down the omega who was literally _inches_ from his face.  “She _better_ know how to keep a secret, anyway.”

The woman in question visibly gulped and bobbed her head, “Yeah, _secret_.  Got it.   _Check_.”  Then did a complete three-sixty.  “Oh my God, I’m _so_ happy we found each other!”  Then she nuzzled into Sam, the joy in her scent radiated like a burst bubble around them.

Gabriel’s threat is only half-hearted when he growled, “Hey, paws off my mate.”

Sam froze, and a giant shit-eating grin grew across Charlie’s face.  “Oh, is _that_ little tid-bit supposed to be a secret, too?”

“Slip of the tongue.  But, yes.  You repeat that, I’ll-”

“-Slit my throat, got it.”  She giggled.  “Wow.  This has been an eventful morning, indeed!”

“Why haven’t you left yet?”  Gabriel asked, because Charlie had most definitely made herself completely comfortable mirroring the exact same way the archangel cuddled up to Sam on the other side.

“Hey.  I’ve got a _lifetime_ of bonding to make up for, since the void, I mean.  Cut me a little slack.  And _lesbian_ , remember?  I won’t steal your ‘mate,’ even though he’s got abs of steel,” she wiggled her eyebrows while her hand circled on top of Sam's clothed stomach, and Gabriel couldn’t help but give it to her.

“Meh.  I’ll let it slide.   _This_ time.  Only because we don’t have any undead lookin’ for chew toys this fine day.”

“Oh em gee!  Does this mean I can shift now?!”

“Here we go.”  Gabriel groaned.  “Morning’s ruined.  Fuckin’ ankle-biters are at it again.  I _knew_ there was a reason I hated dogs.”

Sam began laughing, Gabriel and Charlie bounced up and down from the rumble, and he couldn’t stop.  The alpha ruffled Charlie’s hair while he titled Gabriel’s chin just enough to kiss him on the forehead.

“Just think, Gabe.  Whether you wanted it or not, you’re a dog person, now.”

“Oh, God, shoot me.”

\------------

Jo decided to drive the car while the others had their weapons drawn as they doubled back to where Hannah had caught sight of a possible pharmacy.

The dynamic in the car had shifted.

There were two angels.  Two shifters.  Two omegas, a beta and an alpha.

They _all_ knew it.  They all knew _everything_.  The dark cloud had lifted above their heads and everyone could move forward without any lies, without anything to hide.  It was refreshing.

There weren’t any lost memories, no one was keeping any hidden pasts from one another, they were in the clear - fighting for their future.

Or, in this specific case, _Cas’_ future.

Because, who the hell knew how soon it would be before he got his rut.

Dean almost asked him last night, but the words that the alpha had remembered propelled them in a completely different direction.  The last thing on his mind was counting the weeks, and figuring out cycles.  Hell, it’s not like they even had a calendar to look at, and it’d be a bitch to try and figure out the days.  All they knew was that it _would_ happen, and _soon_ because the months had flown by and they were lucky he hadn’t hit it already.  It varied, alpha to alpha, but normally ruts happened around three or four times a year - every three or four months.  They were cutting it _damn_ close.  Which was why the pharmacy and the meds were the first thing on their priority list, right now.

“I think it was here,” Hannah gestured to an exit which had a few different boxed symbols on the blue sign, which would lead them to believe that, yes, there would be a pharmacy...but this would (most likely) also be a more infested town.  
  
They had only been on the paved road and the stretch of expressway for five minutes and it already felt dangerous.  But the group had taken this way in, and Hannah was sharp and perceptive.  If this was their best shot?  They needed to take it.

“How do we feel about a stealth operation?”  Jo asked the group, stalling the car before she turned on the ramp, looking between her comrades.

“Think it’s the best option we’ve got.”  Dean looked to the beta, and asked very seriously, even though he already knew the answer, “You didn’t see anything else on the way in, did you?”

“No,” Hannah shook her head.  “Or I would have suggested it.  I fear this may be our only option.”

“Stealth operation, it is,” Jo confirmed instantly.  After all, she trusted Hannah and her former military history on this one, as well as the woman herself.  “Let’s see how close we can get with the car, and then we’ll have to take the rest by foot.”

“I can go alone, since these are for me,” Cas blurted out to the group.  “I don’t want you to risk your lives for something so-”

“Shut up,” Jo and Dean snapped at the same time.

“You’re stupid to think we’d let you do that,” Dean growled at him, staring out the window because he knew if he turned to his mate he’d be sporting one of Sam’s bitchfaces.

“Plus, we’re a _pack_ ,” the blonde omega stated.  “Wings or not.  You’re part of us, now.”

“None of us would let you go in alone,” Hannah added as an afterthought, rolling her eyes.  “I fell from Heaven _for you_ , Castiel.  You’re Dean’s _mate_.  Joanna’s _comrade_.  You really think any of us would let you go on a suicide mission?”

“It was worth a try,” he chuckled dryly as the car slowed down and stopped at the end of the exit, following the signs in the direction of where rotting civilization would be.

Then, Castiel went into something of a trance - but it was only small and subtle enough for Dean to notice, since the grip on his hand suddenly went completely lax.

Jo continued driving, looking for anything suspicious or any undead roadblocks.

There was somewhat of a vantage point, not as high as the mountain they hiked up - but it was a little above their version of sea-level.  When their eyes looked out and took in the sight, they knew _immediately_ it was going to be a challenge.  Jo parked the car, cutting off any sound as her eyes scanned the flooded city with a frustrated grunt.  Then she cut over to stand close to the beta angel, who was strategically surveying the scene, the blonde taking a moment to watch her as the wheels turned.   
  
Just before it could flip to the side of creepy staring, she begged to Hannah, “Please tell me we have some blockers?”

“I did pack some in the day bag.”  Then a smirk upturned her cheek.  “As well as something Bobby ‘may have been saving for a rainy day’ that he didn’t feel it necessary to tell us about.”

“What?!”  She demanded with utter glee.

Since Bobby’s ‘rainy days,’ had (so far) been pretty wild.

“Fireworks,” she answered immediately.  “That alpha, I tell you.  You wonder what kinds of things he’s actually _working_ to hide and not leaving out in the open for us to find?  They might help us, but we’re still going to have to run.  I can’t even see where they’d keep suppressants from here, what about you shifters?”

When Hannah looked back, it was the first time she’d laid sight upon Cas since they exited the vehicle.  Castiel...wasn't _really_ there.  And in turn, Dean stared off (just as blankly) at his mate.  Waiting.

“Hey!”  There was annoyance in Jo’s voice and she snapped her fingers at the pair.  “Are you paying attention to us?”

Hannah reached out and shook the alpha, hard.  “Castiel?  Castiel!”

“The lycanthrope-” he pondered aloud, unaffected by his friend's show of force.  “Jo can shift into a _wolf_ , correct?”  His voice still had that dizzy affect to it, before he lunged forward from where he was hanging back and demanded to the blonde omega.  “You said we were pack, even with our wings!”  Then he spun to a confused Hannah.  “Angels gravitated towards alpha, beta and omega designation, based on hierarchy rather than reproductive systems.  We were never _born_ to lycanthrope linage.  We were simply given _human_ bodies, vessels.  What if we can bring our wings out of the ethereal plane born into our _own kind_ of shifter bodies, and manifest them?!”  His voice was growing more and more intense with every word he said.  “I don’t remember my parents, or maybe we were born into shifter families, yet we’re fallen angels.  We can’t be completely _useless_!”

That word ‘useless’ made Dean flinch and unconsciously fold in on himself.

“We could scout from the air!  Jo can scout from the ground, Dean can gather all the things we need.  We can make it an in and out mission!”  Hannah’s eyes lit up in realization that this could be done, they could do this if Castiel’s theory was correct.

“That sounds amazing,” Jo said sardonically.  “ _If_ it works.”

Cas took Hannah’s hand into his own with a bright smile.  “Then let us try, sister.”

\--------------------

It wasn’t as though Gabriel had planned on any morning make-outs with Sam, but apparently Charlie and his ‘boy toy’ had a lot to catch up on which put a kibosh on any romancing.  Oh well.  The night before, him and his ‘Dad’ decided they needed to meet up and discuss some things later, due to the fact it was going to look hella suspicious if he left the group for too long when they ran into each other: so the time was now.

So Gabriel wandered the halls and entered an old office room that had yet to be transformed into much of… anything.

It still had a laptop in front of where Chuck was seated and frantically typing.  Then when he glanced up at Gabriel, he became nervous.

Which was something Gabriel had _yet_ to understand.

He wasn’t sure if it was part of his ‘Chuck’ persona and he had to stay in character or if good ol’ Dad really _did_ need a script for some Xanax.

“Shut the door,” Chuck pointed when Gabriel strolled in and shut his laptop down.

Here God was.  In all his _greatness_.  Wearing an old NYU hoodie, some ratty sweatpants and slippers.

Gabriel had to admit he looked comfy and he was jealous.

“All right.”  Gabriel took a seat in the wheely chair because those had always been his favorites to begin with.  And he gave it a spin for good measure.  “So, Chuck, fill me in on all the details we couldn’t chat about last night.”

“Right.  Um.  So, I had an outline, and then I forgot to save it and my computer crashed,” he sighed and adjusted the glasses on his face.  “So, there are very few people here who know who I am.  And it’s actually awesome you’re here because I’ve used you as a messenger before, so you can be my messenger again!”

“Woah, woah, don’t you think the rest of the boys would take any news _waaay_ better if they heard it from _you_?”  Gabriel raised his eyebrow.  “Let’s be honest, I’m just as good of a _liar_.  Hell, it’s what I’ve been good at lately.  And I tend to embellish.  You remember all the shit I added in before Jesus was born?”

“I thought it was funny,” Chuck shrugged and laughed in that awkward way.  “I won’t use you unless I have to.  They’re still looking for me out there.  Because _I_ told them I - well, _He_ \- was on Earth.  So, Chuck the Prophet told them God was on Earth.  Because he is.  I am.  Whatever.  Alright so let’s get around to the people who actually know that I’m here.”  He took a deep breath.  “Cain knows I’m here.”

“Woah, like, Cain and Abel?”  Gabriel’s eyes doubled in size.  “The hell are they even doing here?  Why would-”

“Abel’s in Heaven but Cain’s been on Earth.  And it’s not a big deal, he’s a good guy, a good leader.”  Chuck paused for a second and added, “ _After_ I took the Mark of Cain from his arm.  So, obviously I needed to appear to him.  Lucifer was upset about that.  Cain told him some story about it vanishing because of the end times.  Abaddon knows I’m here too.  Being a Knight of Hell.  I basically wanted them to know I’m watching them and I can destroy them with a snap of my fingers.  But I’d really rather have their help more than I’d like to kill them.  I revealed myself to like...keep them in line, I guess.”

“Woah.  Do we have any other big bad’s here?”

“We have _litt_ _le_ bads?”  Chuck guessed the words at random.  “I mean, witches?  But Cain and Abaddon have been surprisingly lovely to work with, if you could imagine that.  I never thought I’d see the day.  They keep to themselves.  They, uh, _s_ _pecialize_ , so they don’t have to play with others.  They like to go on hunts, on runs.  Cain actually likes to help with the shifters, I think it's his form of redemption and good on him, right?  They know that I’m watching them.  Unlike Lilith and those idiots.  I knew you wouldn’t have any trouble killing them, so I didn’t give them the warning.  They weren’t worth it, anyway, I was glad to see them go.  Pawns.”

“You’re surprising me with every word you speak, here,” the angel said with a snort.  “So you’re not telling my bros, _but_ you’ve got a little crew of Knights?  And _me_?  And-”

“You want to know if you can tell your mate.”  Chuck shuffled around in his chair before he reached underneath the desk and produced a bottle of whiskey.  “Uh, I’d really rather you didn’t?  I’ve got a feeling you will, but could you hold off?  A little longer?”  He took a long pull right from the bottle, eyeing Gabriel with a hopeful almost puppy-dog look.

“Wait, back up.  You just said mate.  So it’s all right if I mate an _alpha human_?”  He raised an eyebrow and reached forward for the alcohol.  “That’s cool in your book?”

“Right now?  Almost anything’s ‘cool in my book.’  I’m just pissed off with Death and how he up and left the place without telling me.”  Chuck snatched the bottle back.  “Of course I’d come down here and try to figure out a way to save you all.  Even though I'm kind of trapped now."  He tacked on the last part as a put-out afterthought.  "There are some weirdos in this building, trust me, but I think we’re on to something.”

“So let me get this straight.  For the _first time_ , God didn’t leave.  It’s Death.”  Gabriel repeats with an unimpressed face.  “Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Yeah, right?”  Chuck began laughing, mostly at himself, and he couldn’t stop.  “The irony!  But he’s the only one who can reap me, so at least we’ve got that going for us?”

“Yeah,” the archangel snorted and failed to see the amusement of his absent father's humor over his own...extended absence.  “That’s fuckin’ _awesome_.  So.  Uh.  Do you know about Dean and Castiel?”

He looked up and tilted his head to the side, “I know Castiel was one of my angels, but Dean?  Winchester?  Wasn’t he supposed to be the vessel for Michael if that stupid apocalypse thing happened?”

“Yep, all right.”  Gabriel skipped that issue, because for some reason, there had to be a block as to why Chuck wasn’t going into more detail.  Or maybe he knew, but he was _purposefully_ ignoring it.  “Them, Jo and Hannah, the other angel, they still have to come here.  So who do I need to talk to to get them back through the gates?”

“Probably Michael.  He’s usually the most welcoming.”

Gabriel leaned forward on the table and watched Chuck with scrutiny, “Anything else I need to know?”

The intense gaze made Chuck paused to think.  “They’re gonna want to use you and Sam because you’re alphas for reproduction purposes.  And you’re gonna have to think about it.”

“I thought you said we’re mates?”

“You _are_.  But I’m saying people are going to push on you guys to chose omega women.   _Especially_ Rowena.  She’s the head witch around here, and she thinks she’s got what it takes to create life out of magic.”  Chuck chewed on his lip before he took another hearty chug of the amber liquid.  “Just a warning.  And in the future, if we need to meet, we’ll do it here."  The was a pointed order to his words, however they softened when he added, "But it’s, uh, really good to see you, Gabriel.  Glad you made your way here.”

Although he was wary of Chuck’s general explanations (if you could call them that), he was able to give him an honest smile and a, “Me too, Chuck,” before finishing, “Good luck with the writing, or whatever.  I’m off to wander!”

The man almost raised his voice to instruct ‘don’t cause too much trouble,’ but quickly stopped.  He knew, after all, out of all his many children, this one was (and would always be) a lost cause.

\-------------

After Luke came to the room and told them they had free rein to explore, Charlie, Sam and Ellen all decided the time was now.  Bobby and Anna chose to sleep in - the bottle of sedatives they were given worked _wonders_ and they had no place to be, and no longer had guard duties.  Gabriel and Mary were already gone, so the three decided to head up stairs to see what all the fuss was about and how many people were actually living here in this tower.

Also, they wanted to decide for _themselves_ if it were safe.

It was one thing to take Gabriel’s word for it - and his brothers _seemed_ accommodating.  But the true test?  That would come by seeing the people they were to be coexisting with.  Once they met the community, it could be a whole new ballgame.

They climbed the stairs and followed the echo of voices to what looked to be a common room.  Apparently, they’d come right around breakfast and scents of honest-to-goodness _food_ filled the area.

As if on cue, Sam and Charlie’s stomachs began growling and Ellen rolled her eyes at the two.

There were tables spread out, about a dozen people chatting amongst themselves in small groups, and it wasn’t like the movies where everything went silent and you could hear a pin drop.

No, everything went on as usual, although some turned and smiled in the midst of their own conversations.  Some gave them the ‘once over,’ and a man at the head of, what appeared to a very ‘cafeteria like’ line, flagged them over.

He was extremely friendly and, with a heavily Cajun accent, asked them, “Ya’ll hungry for breakfast?”

“Hell yeah!”  Charlie’s eyes lit up at sight of batter and the unforgettable scent of bacon.  “Holy shit, this looks amaz-”

But Sam jerked her back on instinct, and hissed, “Vampire.”

“Woah, name’s Benny.”  He raised his hands in front of him.  “And these days?  It takes all types.  Surely, ya’ll were informed we’ve got a ragtag crew around here, right?”

Ellen gawked between the two with confusion, until Gabriel suddenly appeared out of nowhere and gushed, “Oh my God, you’ve got _syrup_ too!?  I’ll take a stack, please and thanks!”  Then he turned to the team and said, “He’s _feeding_ us, not _eating_ us.  Seriously?  Gift horse, much?”

“You must be Gabriel,” the man said coolly, as he dumped some batter on the skillet.  “Heard you came in late last night.  Wondered when you’d come round.”

“Yep.  Nice to meet you, Benny.”  He turned his back to the man and tried to calm his three pack mates down.  “Saving the world leads to strange bedfellows, okay, guys?  Now, you want that bacon or not?”

Sam watched Gabriel carefully, but relaxed just enough to agree.  But not enough to drop his guard.  Charlie seemed all right after that, but Ellen looked downright confused.

There were so many questions, and Benny was damn good at his job because he had four plates ready to go in no time, which Gabriel began passing around and quickly pointed to an empty table in the corner.  Once they were on their way, he turned back to the man.

“Thanks for the breakfast.”  He winked.  “I’ll get ‘em to come around.  Some are further along on their ‘personal journey’ than others, if ya catch my drift.”

With a huff, the burly man tipped his hat and added, “I ‘ppreciate that.  Enjoy.”

“If it tastes half as good as it smells, we’re golden!”  He tossed over his shoulder, and joined the group at the table.

Gabriel rubbed his hands together eagerly before dumping an obscene amount of syrup over his towering pancake stack as well as the bacon.  There was barely enough left for the others, but Sam laughed and shook his head.  Before he remembered.

But then...hesitated.

Since, Ellen not remembering was really, really cramping their style.

“Maybe we shoulda added blood bags to the suppressant run as a tip, huh?”  Ellen laughed after she took her first bite of pancakes with a hearty sound of satisfaction at the taste.

Which had everyone whipping around to stare at her.

“Wait, _what?!”_ Charlie demanded.  “Y-You’re okay with vampires?!”

“That’s how my friend died.”  She cut into another piece.  “He was a hunter.  Was taken out by a den.”

All right, now things were getting sticky.

“From my past life,” she added.

“You’ve remembered.  All this time.  And you didn’t think to _tell us?_!” Charlie demanded in bafflement.  “For how long?!  What the actual hell, Ellen?!”

“Didn’t wanna give my cards away, like ya’ll are doing!”  She rolled her eyes, as though it were obvious.  “Too many secrets, all yer whispering.  Yer not as clever and quiet as you think yer being.  Plus, I wanted out of my past life.  I liked the one that I have now, well, _had_.  And I wanted nothin’ to do with being a shifter and being a hunter again.  Is that too hard to understand?”

“You sneaky little minx.”  Gabriel’s eyes were lit up in pure glee.  “I love it!”

“Knew you would.  But I understand why they’ve got a vamp here.  Another good soldier.  Technically, he’s already dead, so what are the dead gonna do to him?  Raises an interesting question, don't it?”  She leaned forward.  “He’s a good cook, that’s fer sure.  Best damn pancakes I think I’ve ate in my life.”

“Mmhmm.”  Charlie would have had a better answer if her cheeks weren’t stuffed to the brim with her breakfast.

Gabriel couldn’t help himself but to poke them, which earned him a punch in the shoulder.

Ellen rolled her eyes and groaned out, “ _Children_ ,” but then noticed, “Sam?  You okay?”

“Yeah.  Just...vampires?  What kind of a place is it?”

“A place full of equality, dear,” a sweet, heavily accented voice cooed to his right.  “I’m glad you could find us.  My name’s Rowena.  I have a feelin’ we’ll be _very_ good friends soon.”


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I already lied about my weekly updating schedule...but it my defense, it was a complete accident, I promise!
> 
> I totally forgot about how long I'd be gone on my fam's annual fishing trip. I was across the border with no cell reception (let alone WiFi), no access to the outside world, and in a tiny "cabin," living the _rustic_ life O_O #firstworldprobs
> 
> To make up for it, I'll be updating two times this week for you guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter, and much love <3

Gabriel got a strange feeling from Rowena, but flashed her a smile with an extended hand and said, “I’m Gabe, nice to meet ya,” all the same.  He didn’t plan to step on any toes until he knew the whole story about these people.  And, apparently, there was a whole slew of them.

“Oo, an _alpha_.”  Her eyes lit up as she daintily took his hand and winked.  “We _love_ alphas around here, don’t we, Ruby?”

She pitched her voice over to a woman sitting at the other table, the one Rowena had bounced away from.  She was a gorgeous brunette in the middle of a conversation, who looked straight-up annoyed to be interrupted.  Yet, she still followed the woman’s lead and came over to the table to meet the new group.

Gabriel could tell (as Chuck had already warned him about Rowena) this Ruby must be one of her witches.  But _she_ didn’t give him the heebie-jeebies like the redhead had.  So it didn’t feel awkward or forced when Gabriel switched it up with a high-five (to which she raised an amused eyebrow) and said, “Hi there, Ruby.  I’m Gabriel.”

Her slap was assertive as she studied him with approval and said, “You’re the gang who came in last night, right?”

“Yep,” Charlie piped up, working herself into the conversation, clearly interested in Ruby.  “You’re the first omega besides me that I’ve ran into in this joint.  My name’s Charlie.”

She wasn’t close enough to shake, but she returned her remark and smiled, “Yeah, omegas are hard to find these days, but we’ve got a couple.”  Then she lowered her voice to a stage whisper.  “They treat us like royalty, even if our uterus' are probably rotting.  Just in case they spark to life again.”

“Manners, girl!” Rowena reprimanded her, her face contorted with a split-second's worth of disgust, before she pulled on her sweet exterior.  “We’re working on that.  Don’t be crass.”

Ruby rolled her eyes when she was sure Rowena wouldn’t see her.

“So I’ve heard.  You guys are the ones doing the witchy things, right?”  Gabriel didn’t beat around the bush.  “I’ve dabbled in the Pagan kind, if you ever need some help with that.  Oh, but apparently I’ve forgotten my own manners!  This is Ellen and Sam,” he finished off the introductions with large smile.  “Why don’t you ladies pull up a chair while we finish eating?  Tell us the gossip, anyone we need to watch out for?”

Both were very entertained with Gabriel and that’s what he was hoping for.  To make sure _he_ remained any sort of target and took that weight off any others of their pack.

Rowena was _all_ about the gossip, it appeared.  One mention of the topic was all it took, and it unleashed the floodgates and her judgement.

By the end of breakfast, they found out her son was ‘a useless snake, but always managed to buddy up to the right people,’ ‘Abaddon was _surely_ having an torrid affair with Luke,’ ’Kevin still hadn’t presented, but no one was expecting him to anyway with the recent biological changes,’ ’Chuck was probably already drunk, even though it was the wee morning,’ 'Cain was the most beautiful creature in all of creation,’ and ’Gadreel was _God-awful_ at cooking and she may skip dinner tonight, because he was on duty.’

Gabriel laughed at all the appropriate times, paid attention at all the right times, and interjected at all the correct times.  He could feel the power coming from this woman and the archangel _knew_ he didn’t want to be on her bad side.  That didn’t mean while playing the game with Rowena, he was oblivious to all the small glances _Ruby_ was stealing at _Sam_.  Hell no, he didn’t like that one bit.

However, he had to remain focused on the witch in front of him.

“I heard through the grapevine there were more of you out there?”  Rowena asked and leaned in with interest.

“Where’d you hear that?”  He asked, matching her posture with an impish smile.

“Can scent it on you.  Plus, the walls have ears.  How many more?  I actually _enjoy_ you lot.  You’re a breath of fresh air in all this muck.”  Her grin, while mischievous, was genuine as she looked at the four.  “I've met Bobby and Anna in the infirmary during a quick drop by - I have a bit of a penchant for diving right into introductions.  And, between you and me, I _loathed_ those fools who captured you so thank you for taking them out.  Not to be heartless or anything, but they were rude pests and barbarians for hurting your comrades.”  She leaned back in her seat.  “You don’t have to worry about little ol’ me.  I’m just being nosy, is all.  Part'a my nature.”

Gabriel glanced back to the other three and shrugged his shoulders.  “We’ve got some betas out there.  They’re strong.  Fighters.  From what Lilith said, she made it sound like you were self-sufficient.  And the electricity and water is _stupendous_ , but you must go on runs, right?  Our betas would be a great asset for you, in that case.”

“If they’re anything like you, they’ll be wonderful company, at the very least,” she bowed her head in a slight nod.  “I’ve heard a lot about _you_ , Gabriel.  You’ve lived up to my expectation.  Your brothers have missed you a lot, you know.”

“Well, glad to be back.”

“I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.”  She slowly stood up from the table, her eyes lingering on the archangel.  “And I may take you up on your Pagan lore knowledge.  While we have one gifted in Pagan Arts - yet she’s being rather _stubborn_ on that front.  She's attempting to work with our witchcraft instead.  So Pagan magic?  That’s one thing we haven’t quite delved into.”  She patted Ruby on the shoulder and said, “We have a lesson now, darling.”

The omega huffed and nodded, but not after smiling at all of them.  Then Ruby marched off to follow the Coven leader like a regular soldier.

After they were sure both were out of sight, Ellen snorted and said what they’d all been thinking, “Phew.  She’s somethin’ else, all right.”

“She’s _hella_ powerful, too.”  Gabriel glanced at the group, making a mental note to look into whoever was their "Pagan contact" because he’d be sure to know them.  Another reunion seemed to be in the cards.  “You know what, though?  That’s something I never really considered.  Witchcraft comes from the Earth.   _Literally_.  Like, draws it's power from nature and shit.  That’s something we could _still_ channel, and-”

“And _what_?”  Charlie immediately cut him off, her distaste showing loud and clear.  “Witchy-zombie-weapons?”

“I don’t know!”  The archangel couldn’t keep up with who knew what so he shut his mouth instead.  “Something _I do_ know, is that home-girl had a _crush_ ,” he said as he poked Sam in the side.

“What?”  The other alpha jerked around to face Gabriel with an incredulous face.

“Omg, did she _ever_!”  Charlie laughed while she slapped her hand on the table.  “It was cute, though.  Like, grade-school, ‘I hope he doesn’t notice I’m checking him out, but I totally am,’ kinda thing.”

“She was?”  The alpha was bewildered.  “I thought my scent was bonded, or whatever?”

Ellen leaned over and took in a good whiff through her beta nose.  Even though it wasn't as keen as the others, she should still be able to tell if she was specifically looking for it.  “You can scent it _underneath_ , but,” she raised an eyebrow at the redhead, her brows scrunched on her forehead, “I can scent a whole lotta _Charlie_ on you.  What the hell, girl?”

“Oops!”  The omega’s eyes went wide.  “That’s totes my fault!  From the early morning cuddle sesh when I remembered!  Dude!  She probably _just_ scented pack on you and thinks you're available!  I fucked that up!”

“You’re not,” Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Sam, who returned the glare immediately as he corrected, “ _Available_ , that is.”

“ _You’re_ not, either.”

Gabriel refused to lose their apparent staring-match.  “No shit.”

“Are we fighting about this?”  Sam was wearing half a bitchface half confusion, which made for an interesting expression.

“Maybe.”

Ellen groaned out, “Look what you’ve done, Charlie.”

“Maybe you guys should just, like, mate and get it over with?”  The nervous omega suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.  “That’s like, a _huge_ ‘hands-off’ sign, obviously.”

“And where and when do you propose we do that?”  Gabriel leaned on the table to get a better look at Charlie.  “Options are kind of limited right now.”

Even though the previous night he’d told Sam they should wait it out, the very real threat of certain others around this tower (like his big bro) were putting things into perspective.  Maybe he didn’t _want_ to wait it out anymore…

“Do you think this place is legit?”  Ellen asked honestly.  “Because, if so, weren’t we offered to put in room requests?  We can take the time today to visit and socialize, and then hopefully we’ll have Jo, Dean, Cas and Hannah back.   _And_ rooms to ourselves.”

Sam dipped in close to Gabe and asked, “Why did you tell her they were betas?”

Gabriel took the chance to nuzzle his neck and mark him with his scent, just because he was a jealous asshole, before saying, “You heard her.  Apparently, they have less omegas than they made it sound.  Wanted to make sure they’d still be welcome.”  Then, he boldly took it the extra mile and sucked a mark on the sensitive skin of Sam’s throat.

“Really guys, in public?”  Charlie lamented.

Until Ellen reminded her, “Your fault.  What do you expect of an alpha?  Let alone _two_?”

“There,” Gabe smacked a kiss atop the red swelling welt, and turned back to the group.  “Anyway.  So far so good?  There are a couple people I want to vet, though.  You guys are free to wander.”

“I wanna check on Bobby and Anna,” Ellen announced and then sighed heavily.  “Not much I can do, since my daughter being out there’s drivin’ me crazy.”

“Can I explore with you guys?”  Charlie asked the alphas with caution.  “Even if omegas are treated like royalty here…I don’t know if I want that, you know.”

“What makes you think we’re exploring together?”  Gabriel asked, looking at Charlie with a raised eyebrow.

The redhead grinned widely and pointed at the Winchester.  “Because Sam is looking all goo-goo eyed, like he’d follow you anywhere.  Like a little puppy.  Obvi.”

Gabriel whipped around to see Sam shoot an _epic_ bitchface at Charlie, while a blush stained his cheeks.

“I hate you so much right now,” the alpha grumbled at the redhead, who apparently was bound and determined to ruin his day.

“Hush up.  Let’s have an adventure!”  Charlie didn’t let it get her down for a minute.

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose before he waved her forward.  “Fine.  C’mon, third wheel.”

\-------------------

Mary knew she may have been a bit rude to her host, but as soon as they reached Cain’s quarters, she excused him to knock on the door herself.  Michael watched her inquisitively, but let the woman do as she wished.  It was no skin off his back and he had many other matters he could be attending to.  If this was her priority, so be it.

When the door was opened, Mary found herself staring at a familiar face and her breath caught in her chest.

He, however, looked downright confused.

Mary didn’t know _what_ the hell made her do it (maybe it was the words from Michael that he was on the ‘good team’) but she unceremoniously pushed inside his room and shut the door behind her.  The next thing she did, which shell-shocked _him_ , was grab his arm and yank up his sleeve.

“There’s no mark…”  Her eyes were wide in puzzlement, “ _How_ did you-?!”

“So you know who I really am.”  He tilted his head to the side in easygoing amusement.  “That begs the question: who are you?”

“My family, well,” she laughed, and started over.  “In my _past_ life, we were searching for The First Blade.”

“Interesting.”  Cain walked across the room, which had to be his personal quarters (although there was a table and chair setup) and took a seat.  “What were you hunting that you needed The First Blade, Little Wolf?”

“A Knight of Hell,” she followed close behind him, then sat down without hesitation.  “Who slaughtered a commune, but then disappeared.”

“Don’t tell me you’re speaking of Abaddon?” He wore a wide smirk, as he inclined towards her from across the table.

“Yes.  But she was never heard from again.”  This wasn’t what she wanted to talk about, but seeing him in person?  Being in front of a man she spent so much time hunting?  It was surreal.

Cain tossed his head back in a hearty laugh, but he slowly gained control, and then managed to get out the words, “What’s your name?”

“Mary.”  The word was clipped and coated in ice.  She didn’t appreciate being taken so lightly - that hunt hadn’t been a joke, by any means.  They lost a lot of people, a lot of comrades who had been her friends dealing with the remaining trail of demons on that hunt.

“Well, Mary,” he started with a wry demeanor.  “I hope she didn’t personally wrong you.  Because she’s living among us.”

“What?!”  The omega jumped from her chair so quickly, it knocked out from under her and clattered to the floor.  “How can-?!”

Cain reached out and grabbed her by the hand.  “I’ll repeat myself.  Had she _personally_ wronged you?  Or was it the job of a hunter?”

His touch was cool, almost - cold?  She still had to take deep breaths in, she _couldn’t_ let this phase her.  Mary was always steadfast under pressure, but the memories - oh _God_ , the memories - those were something that had haunted her.  She hadn’t expected her volatile behavior and needed to rein it it.  She was stronger than this, and she knew it.  
  
With a huff, she gathered her bearings and answered, “It was a job.”

“Good.  And think, you’re showing this amount of rage to a Knight of Hell - yet, you’re calm with me when I _created_ her.  I _am_ the Father of Murder.  Why is that?”  Cain watched her with scrutiny, analyzing her every move.

All these were valid questions, and Mary found herself simmering down.  His touch was grounding, in a strange sense.  His demeanor so relaxed and contagious.

The omega kept her voice firm and mechanically rattled off, “Because your scent is calm.  You harbor no ill will, no malice.  You wish no harm to me.  Which is bizarre.  I can only guess it‘s because the mark is gone and you're no longer cursed.”

He nodded and squeezes her wrist in agreement, “And, perhaps, if you were in a room with Abaddon, it’d be the same outcome.  Our scenarios, they’ve changed in these times.  Now, pick up your seat.  And let’s discuss why you’re _really_ here.”

Cain relinquished his grip and allowed her to pick up the fallen chair and set it upright.  She sat down and scooted it closer.  She waited until her heart had slowed from its hummingbird speed to something normal as she folded her hands neatly against the oak tabletop.

The first words she spoke were, “Did you pass the mark on to another?”

Her curiosity was getting the best of her - because the man in front of her was _not_ what she was expecting as the quote, “Father of Murder.”

“No.  It’s gone.  You could say, God took mercy on me.”  He leaned back in his chair with a rueful grin.  “You knew the lore in your past.  That in order to use the First Blade the transfer of the mark, of the curse, to another was inevitable.  You and your hunting group were willing to make that heavy a sacrifice?”

“ _I_ was.”  She blurted the words out.  “I was young, Abaddon needed to be stopped.  And my comrades…they had friends and families while I didn’t.  And I was confident I could control it.”

“You’re becoming more intriguing by the moment,” he admitted, forgoing his own filter as he watched the omega.  “It’s a good thing you never found me.  Someone with your potential would be devastated by the curse.  You were lucky.”

She decided to remain silent.  Simply because the only words out of her mouth would have been challenges and arguments - that’s not what she came here for.  For some reason, Cain knew precisely how to get under her skin and she fucking hated it.

He took her lead and continued.

“Now, Mary.  I heard you dismiss Michael outside the door before our... _turbulent_ introduction, and, by the way, you sure know how to make an impression.  What is it you needed to speak with me about?”

“I’m not sure if I should be embarrassed or not,” Mary mused, wondering if this was one of those situations she was going to laugh at one day.  “I heard you could be of assistance.  Have you ever worked with a lycanthrope who couldn’t be trained to shift?”

“Never.”  His voice wasn’t cocky: it was matter-of-fact and full of sheer confidence.  “You have a problem shifter?”

“My son,” she began picking at her nail nervously.  “He was a hunter, like myself, in his past life.  He was an alpha shifter.  But in this life?  He’s an omega.  Which I don’t think has anything to do with it, although _he_ may disagree.  It’s as though he’s hit a block.  He thinks it’s because he spent too much time as a vengeful spirit.  Or died too long ago, and his soul has forgotten how.  Or, he’s cursed.  He’s come up with so many theories but I still believe in him.  Unless you think...could any of these things be possible?”

“Is there a chance he doesn’t _want_ to shift?”  Cain suggested slowly.  “Something subconsciously.  Maybe self-sabotage?  It’s not about the soul, Mary.  It’s about the _blood_.  It’s about genetics and biology.  It has nothing to do with your soul.”

“Are you positive?”  Mary felt a flutter of hope for the first time in what felt like forever.  “You think the problem lies with Dean’s subconscious, rather than his body?”

“Yes, I am.  May I meet him?  I’ve helped everyone here shift.  Whether it’s the lycanthrope or the angels.”

“Wait-” Mary paled and she fought to keep her jaw from dropping.  “The _angels…_?”

Cain paused for a moment, “Your pack doesn’t know of the existence of angels?”

“No, we do, I do, but angels can shift?!”

“You think they’re invalids?”  He chuckled, but it wasn’t meant to taunt her.  He was simply entertained by the difference in viewpoints between shifters and angels alike.  “Not even remotely.  We all have our strengths and weaknesses, we just pull them from a different place.”

Mary had to throw the angels shifting whammy on the back-burner, because another thing she needed to know right away was, “Are angels common knowledge here?”

“Yes, we have no secrets.  Everyone knows who they’re living with, no matter their past.  We believe it’s best to keep everything out in the open,” Cain stated simply.  Then, watching Mary’s body language very closely, he noted, “Yet, your pack is full of them.  Secrets.”

The omega buried her face in her hands and barely shook her head in admission.  It was inevitable.  This new place.  With all these new people.  All the dirty laundry was about to be aired.  Should she play dumb?  Should she admit she knew the whole time?  Well, _half_ of them knew, or did _all_ of them?  There were so many secrets on top of lies, to protect people, and who knew what was what anymore or-

“Mary-”

Cain suddenly had both her forearms in his light hold and was pulling them away from her face, so she couldn’t hide anymore.

“This may be the perfect place for you.  Let the others find out by themselves.  Let them find out through _our_ people, so you don’t have the burden on your shoulders any longer,” his voice was soothing, she couldn't justify why, only accept it.  “Am I wrong to assume you’re the pack leader?”  A smile tugged on his features.  “Normally, I’d say pack alpha, but you’ve _clearly_ transcended it.  You would put any alpha to shame.”  

She allowed her arms to fall to the table and stared at him.  Mary wasn’t sure what to make of him - his scent in general was so mild for an alpha, let alone an alpha with his _power._  There was an measureless strength she could still feel whirling inside him.  She didn’t feel threatened by him.  She should feel intimidated, at the very least, but he had not _only_ given her hope about Dean, she’d been given an out about all the deliberate miscommunication and withheld information within her pack.

“You’re not what I expected,” she finally settled on.

“And you’re not someone I expected to come barging into my room as an alarm clock this morning.”

“Does this make us even?”  Mary huffed a laugh and looked down to see their arms are still linked.  “Or will I owe you one, when you help my son?”

“Bring him to me and I’ll see what I can do.”  Cain noticed she may have been uncomfortable, and drew his hands away.  “We have a gymnasiums of sorts for those types of activity.  Would he be able to meet me this afternoon?”

While she chewed her lip, Mary answered, “Um.  No.  He’s still on the outside.”

“You left part of your pack on the outside?”  This is the first time Cain showed a rise of emotion.  “ _Why?_  Why would you do that?”

“We’re a pack full of secrets, remember, Cain?”  Mary growled, because the alpha was now questioning her judgement, even though the choice wasn’t her call to begin with.  Even though she had been against it.  It was out of her say and control - she still hated Dean’s choice with a passion.

“I could be your greatest ally, or your worst enemy,” his voice lowered and took on a dangerous edge.  Just then, Cain stood up and rounded on her.  “There’s something special about you, Mary.  You’ve got this fight in you and you’ve managed to hold together the largest pack we’ve accommodated.  There has to be a legitimate, dire reason you left them behind.  What are they doing outside?”

She remained glued to her seat as he loomed over top of her.  Up until that point, no one inside the tower had questioned why.  How did he know there was something so urgent that divided them?  How did he pick up on it so fast?  How did he-?

“I won’t help your son.  Unless you tell me why you _willingly_ left them with the dangers of our broken world.”  His voice was crystal clear as their eyes locked together and gave her the ultimatum.

She didn’t shy away, “I won’t tell you unless you can keep a secret.”

“Oh, trust me,” his eyes broke contact, for the _barest_ moment, to glance down to his own forearm.  “I know how to keep a secret.”

“Prove it.”  Mary demanded and moved to the edge of her seat.

“How do I know your secret’s worth it?”  Cain barked back, not allowing the omega to bait him.  “Because if this is a trade?  It’s fairly steep, on my end.”

“Scent me,” Mary ordered.  “That’ll tell you it is.”

The centuries-old man didn’t think anything could take him by surprise, but the conviction in Mary’s voice, as well at her order (and knowing exactly who she was ordering it of) did the trick.  He looked at her, wide-eyed as she bared her neck and he took a tentative step in.

One deep breath of the omega’s scent told him everything he needed to know.  A mother omega, vulnerable, desperate, and pleading with _everything_ she had in her was something that left people speechless, but there was something more.  Some kind of rebellion and underlying violence.  Some kind of-

She stood up tall, so he couldn’t tower over her and leaned close to whispered, “My son is getting suppressants for himself and his mate, because _all_ your people care about is procreation.  They never stopped getting their cycles.  They need to fly under the radar so they’re not your guinea pigs in here.  Your fucking lab rats.  You _need_ to keep this a secret and help him relearn how to shift.  He _needs_ to be able to defend himself.  He needs to be able to get away, to survive if this goes sideways, if anyone finds out, and he's forced run.”

When Mary pulled away, they were nearly nose-to-nose and Cain had an unreadable expression on his face when he said, “Deal.  But there is one person I’d like to tell.”

“No!  You _promis-_ ”

Cain pressed a single finger to her lips which stopped her and quieted her down, “Shh, darling, this is _my_ end of the bargain.  My secret, my quid pro quo.  The one thing that no one knows about?  One you can’t tell a soul?”  He waited until she stilled and nodded before he pulled his finger away.  “God is here.  And either he knows about this, or he’d know what to _do_ about it.”

Mary had to grapple out, to grab hold of the table beside her, to stay upright.  Those words physically jarred her and she nearly fainted on the spot.

Cain couldn’t help but laugh, as he caught her weight and said, “At least you obviously believe me.”

“Don’t worry about me sharing _that_ one,” she scoffed.  “Everyone would think I‘ve gone insane, if I started chatting about that.”

“Well, it looks like we’ve created a bond, whether you came here for one or not,” Cain mused aloud, leading her over to the bed in the corner of the room.  “I think you should lay down for a bit, I’ll go grab you some orange juice.”

“Why are you so kind?  Where did your life and reputation go so wrong?”  She couldn’t help but word-vomit, the dizzy spell had left her carelessly impulsive.

“From being kind, actually,” his voice took on a sardonic flow, “I’ll be back.  Rest here, Little Wolf.”

Now that she was on her back, thinking about all the things that had just transpired she was glad she had something supporting her weight, because everything was getting fuzzy all over again.  The Father of Murder told her _God_ was roaming these halls, but no one knew.  And that everyone knew about the angels, who could apparently _shift_?  But - if Cain was really willing to keep her secret?  And help her son?  This unequivocal mad house was exactly where she needed to be.

\---------------

Apparently, Hannah and Cas wanted to find someplace with some privacy to try out Castiel’s bullshit idea.  Or at least that’s what Jo verbalized, and Dean had to admit to thinking on the inside.  Because, _really_?  Shifting was one thing.  Looking like a tree-topper was another.  If they attempted to bring out their wolves (given the fact they were, more than likely born to shifters - instead of ‘fallen’ like the angels) it would make _more_ sense.  Something like that sounded more do-able than what they were trying.

But here Jo and Dean were.

Twiddling their thumbs.  Kicking at dirt.  Pacing and groaning.  Waiting.

All the while they were wasting daylight and could be sneaking into the city for the alpha suppressants they desperately needed.

But then they felt a rush of...what was it?

Wind?

Both omegas whipped around, and their jaws hung open.

“It _worked_ ,” Jo barely managed to get out, as they took in the sight before them, and she was completely stunned and oddly...mesmerized?

“ _Jesus-_ ” the word was punched from Dean’s chest as he stared at Cas.

Hannah and Castiel were standing, slightly staggered besides one another, to give room for their colossal wing span.  Because these weren’t the ‘tree-topper’ wings Dean was joking about, _hell no_.  These were built for  _flying_.

Just as if they were wolves, their humans features translated to their shifter forms.  Hannah’s wings were a shiny brown-black, a bit more petite for her beta, feminine form.  But Cas’?

Dean was enraptured by how brilliant, how gorgeous they were.

They reminded the omega of midnight.  A black much deeper than the wild hair on his head, with an almost blue gloss to them.  They were larger and arched prouder than Hannah’s.  It was then, that Dean realized it was probably an alpha posturing thing.  Cas was appealing to his mate.  And, yep, he’d knocked it out of the park.  He was _beautiful-_

The omega wanted to sprint over, to feel the feathers, to run his fingertips through them-

-but this was uncharted territory.

Cas’ scent and his wings gave him away, he was preening with the attention he was scenting from his mate.  So much to the point Hannah had to smack him in the arm because she knew full well what was going on.

So she took the lead, since Cas was obviously in friggin la-la land.

“While we had the foresight to remove our jackets and layers, unfortunately we ripped through our t-shirts,” she began, gesturing to the mangled shirt from where it barely covered her small frame.  “How long are you able to remain in your shifted forms?”

Jo and Dean looked between each other and shrugged, the blonde took her cue with, “I’m not sure.  As long as you want, I guess?  But you guys have to take into account flying - and these are muscles you’ve never used.  Think about it.  How quickly are they gonna get tired?  And are you gonna be able to land in a safe place, if you do?”

“Those are the concerns,” Castiel agreed, as he stretched his wingspan further.  “While movement is simple, it’s different than having them in the ethereal plane.”

“We’d be able to make it to and from the buildings, I’m confident,” the beta addressed the other angel directly.  “Although it’s a terrible time for experimentation, in the future I’d like to push these to the limits and see what we’re capable of.  Maybe even carrying a human into flight, wouldn’t you say?”

“Most definitely.  Probably not today, but once we’ve built up muscle.”

“They’re calling us fat,” Dean dramatically whispered to Jo.  “ _Rude_.”

“I know, right?  High and mighty angels.”  She snorted right back.

“We’re doing no such-” the alpha looked affronted before his mate cut him off.

“Chill out, Cas, we’re teasing.”

“All right.  I’m going to do a sweep, and see if I can spot a pharmacy,” Hannah informed the group, and turned around to get a running start and literally _took off._

“Woah!  Wait!”  Dean shouted after her.

“Shut the fuck up!”  Jo clamped a hand over his mouth, as they watched the angel soar above the city.  “We don’t want to draw the undead’s attention, dude.”

“That’s dangerous, that’s-!” he babbled as he tried to fight Jo's offending hand away.

“Dean, it’s fine,” Cas came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist.  “Hannah and I both discussed it would be the best idea to send one of us as a scout to see if we could pinpoint the location.  She was also _very_ adamant it was to be her.  I’m not sure if it was because she wanted to be the ‘test subject’ or needed an excuse, because we both miss flying.  Very much.”

The omega exhaled a heavy breath as the three of them watched her gain momentum in height, glide and every time she dove, they hold a collective breath.  It was after the third dive that Dean knew deep down she was probably showing off.  As Cas had said, they missed the hell out of flying.  Dean could relate.  He missed his wolf _every_ goddamn _day_ , and if putting himself in the middle of an infested town was the way to get it back?  He’d do it in a heartbeat.

The way Cas cocooned him within his wings didn’t go unnoticed either.  He gave the alpha a side-ways glance before he asked, “Uh, can I…?” and gestured with his hand.

With a crooked smile, Cas nodded.

Dean jumped at the opportunity and stroked down the length of the gorgeous glossy feathers.  Just like that - it sunk in all over again that he was that weirdo who had an _angel_ as a mate.  And he didn’t regret a second of it.  He also didn’t regret the little shiver Cas gave when he trailed his fingers along the joint, and saved that information for _later_.

Hannah finally came back there was an uncharacteristically joyous smile on her face as she landed - winded and red-faced.  It took her a while to catch her breath, doubled over with her hands on her thighs, and reported the news.

“There are two pharmacies on the main stretch of road.  One appears to be untouched, while the other appears to be broken into.  I-I believe-”

“Hannah, it’s all right, you take a few more seconds to calm down,” Cas reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder to assure her.

She grabbed his hand and gushed, “It’s _amazing_ , Castiel, so exhilarating, I missed it so-”

He genuinely returned her smile, as well as her steady grip.  And, yeah, Dean felt a little neglected.  Even so, he took a step back and allowed them to have their moment.  Angel-bonding-whatever moment.

“How’s your endurance?”  He asked seriously, examining her with scrutiny.  “You seem physically stressed, and-”

“As long as I take a moment to collect myself, it shouldn’t be a problem.”  Her voice was earnest, “I believe we can land on both these rooftops and see what the stock is like inside.”

“What about the whole, uh, wing, thing?”  Dean was still within reach and poked one of Cas’ feathers, which made him jump a little, having been caught off-guard.

“Yes, that’s the issue,” Hannah chewed on her lip, then inquired back to the shifters, “What’s your refractory period like?”

“You’re asking what to prepare for?”  Jo groaned and ran a hand through her hair and sighed, “To be honest?  You guys are gonna feel like _hell_ after you shift back the first time.  If it’s anything like us.”

“She’s not kidding,” Dean seconded that.  “There’s no, fly in, remove wings, grab the goods, pop ’em out, fly away.  Like, you’re gonna hurt when you put ’em away for the first time.”

Both angels looked both equal parts confused and concerned.

“Let me put it this way,” the blonde omega spoke with her hands, like she did when she was nervous, but she wanted to drive the point home because the angel's current plan was absolutely impossible.  She didn’t want them to get themselves in trouble.  Or killed.  “You’re restructuring your entire anatomy.  Fucking with bones and cartilage, hell, feathers, too.  You’re pushing what you’ve got to the limit, and creating _something_ out of _nothing._   And then, all that extra mass you whipped up outta nowhere?  It has to go back and _cram_ inside your body somehow.  It takes a while to adjust.”

“I’m a pro shifter, and I’m _still_ sore afterwards.  It sucks the first time.  No matter how badass you are, them’s the breaks,” she finished, because Hannah and Cas were both known for being stubborn.  Jo needed them to understand how serious the situation was.

“Okay, how about this.”  Dean started to rethink their strategy, now that they had a new, bonus (winged) avenue to take advantage of.  “Could two of you, together, carry _one_ of us?”

They exchanged glances and then confirmed, “That seems very likely.”

“All right!   _New_ plan!”  Dean’s grin widened.  “Two pharmacies, I’m assuming the one that hasn’t been broken into is because of the party outside, right?”

Hannah nodded, “You’re correct.  Too many of the dead are swarming it.”

“Perfect,” Dean rubbed his hands together.  “We're gonna take turns. You guys’ll drop Jo off first on that rooftop, then fly back to get me, and we’ll hit it from above.  We’ll make our way down, and hopefully there won’t be too many fuckheads to deal with inside the pharmacy.  You said it was locked up nice and tight, right?”

“Affirmative.”  Hannah hung on his every word.

Dean gestured wildly, as the wheels of his mind turned.  “Then, you and Cas are gonna take Bobby's rainy-day-fireworks and set ’em off half way across town.  But give us enough time to load Jo up.  We’re gonna make her a wolfy-pack mule so she can run her shifted ass back to the car, once they're distracted by the Roman Candles and screamin' Red, White and Blue sparkling fuckery.  And, uh, since I’m pretty much useless, I’ll head back to the roof and you can scoop me up.  I'll be baggage and extra weight-free.  How does that sound?”

“Strangely fool-proof,” Jo gave him a nod of approval.  “As long as everything’s strapped to me, I’ll be able to weave in and out of them, no problem, distraction of fireworks, or not.  And then the angels aren’t overloaded with strain, carrying the supplies _and_ me back, only you.”  She turned over focus to Hannah and Cas.  “You guys think that’ll work out?”

“I believe it will.”  Castiel said with a sure smile.  “But...what if something goes wrong when you’re in the building?  When will we know when to set off the fireworks?”

“If something goes wrong, we hustle back to the roof.”  Dean suggested as he looked around and received confirmation from his comrades.  “When we’re ready for the fireworks, we’ll open or break a window on the second floor and wave up to you.  You should see us because you‘ll still be chilling on the roof, recovering.  Then, we can watch you guys from there, to see when the zombies are distracted enough for Jo to make her exit.  If everything goes according to plan, I’ll head back to the roof for you guys to scoop me up and fly me back to the car.”

The angels smiled throughout Dean’s play-by-play, Hannah being the one who said, “Hopefully, we won’t have to fight our way through anything, at all.”

“Yeah, _hopefully_.  Whew, I’m crossing my fingers.”  Dean was giddy with excitement, because the addition of these wings?

This could change the _whole ballgame_.  Especially, watching how flawlessly Hannah moved.

Jo was a goddamn twig and the pharmacy was essentially a downward glide for both of them.  It shouldn’t be hard to get them both to that rooftop.  Ideally, Dean’s weight could be carried by both these ‘fledglings’ when they made their exit - that was the only thing he was worried about - being too heavy for them and being dropped into a sea of chompers.  They all made sure they still had weapons on them - lightweight weapons, before the male omega looked around.

“Ready, team?”

As soon as the angels gave them the okay, Jo dramatically opened her arms and posed.  “Never been more ready in my life.  Let’s fly!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS - The fantastic [Shauna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaunaBananaaa/pseuds/ShaunaBananaaa) has made amazing artwork for many of my works, including this one! 
> 
> You should most DEFINITELY click back to the Prologue to check it out!


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! Here's the bonus-apology-chapter for you beautiful readers :D xoxo

Once again, Mary embarrassed herself when she jerked to sit and nearly knocked the glass of orange juice Cain had brought her out of his hand.  Luckily, the man’s reflexes were sharp and he drew it away - just in time.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I must have fallen asleep,” she admitted, trying not to sound sheepish.  “Thank you.”

He looked mildly amused when he handed her the cup and stated, “Let me guess.  Pack leader.  Spent the entire night awake, waiting for threats to her family.  Did I get that correct?”

“Mm,” she hummed as she took a sip, and she’d be lying if it wasn’t the best taste she’d experienced in a damn long time.  “You’re more than correct.  We’re in someone else’s territory.  Without a means of escaping or knowledge of how many enemies are surrounding us.  Of course I couldn’t sleep.”

“You’re one of the few I’ve met who hasn’t let go of her primitive wolf.”

She gave him a look, which had him instantly clarifying:

“It’s a good thing.  I’ve been around for countless years, and people have gone soft.  It’s proof, by all the dead walking around outside these walls.  If people were still linked to their basic instincts, they’d know how to survive.  That’s why your pack has done so well.”

Mary took a few moments to examine him from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, while she nursed her orange juice.  Savoring, perhaps, may have been a better word.  That man, with such a violent history, was so candid and there was nothing threatening about him at all.  And what was more?  He was the first person she’d allowed her true colors to show around.  Besides her son, of course.  Which reminded her.

“You’ll like Dean.”

“The shifter who can’t shift, who’s biology hasn’t been affected by the world going to Hell?” he asked, entertained by the elusive son.

“He and I are very similar.  He was born with his memories.  Even though he cannot shift, he hasn’t lost his wolf for a second.  Dean will do whatever it takes for the pack, no matter how… morally ambiguous the means.  Because he knows about survival.”  That was the best way she could think to describe him.  “If I’m being honest, I wish I could be more like him.  Because he still loves with his whole heart.  The pack.  This angel mate of his.  But if you’re a threat?  Or you even look at him funny?  He’ll be the first one to slit your throat.”

That earned a hearty chuckle from Cain, to the point where his laughter shook the bed.  “I cannot wait to meet him.  I hope they finish on their mission soon and return safely.”

Mary appeared distant as she agreed with underlying concern.  “I do, too.”  

Then, one thing that had been on her mind swam its way to the surface.  She disliked the fact she was so comfortable with the man because it was something she probably shouldn’t be asking.

“Do you still fight?”

“When there’s a threat, yes.  But only the undead.  Now that the mark’s gone, so is my thirst for blood.”  He shrugged his shoulders and glanced down to where the mark used to mar his skin.  “I have full control of my actions.”

“Can you still use the First Blade?”

Although he was a bit surprised by Mary’s abruptness, he didn’t let it show and huffed, “Right down to it, huh?”

“I’m sorry.  I like to know my comrades,” she responded with honesty.  Although, she didn't know when he'd crossed over from unknown acquaintance to comrade.

“Yes, I can.  As you know, normally without the mark the blade is rendered useless.  You can thank God for that.  Literally.”

“You’re not going to tell me who he is, are you?”  Mary leaned forward, thoroughly intrigued.

“No.  One of my promises to him.  I always keep my promises.”  He  matched her posture while his hands gripped the edge of the mattress.  “Which should be good news for you, since I’m keeping a rather large secret of yours, as well.”

“Yes, and I appreciate that.”  She snapped out of it, because she had been (accidentally) unintentionally pushing her luck.  Mary deliberately switched gears to something less invasive.  “Since you’re the master of the shifters, I have another thing to pick your brain about.”

He waited patiently as a sign for her to continue.

“Do your lycanthrope fight while shifted?  When they’re out on runs or missions?”

“They do,” he confirmed with a nod, then went on ahead with, “And your next question shall be, how do they differentiate the dead between a meal and a threat?”

“You’re very good at this,” Mary had to admit, because she'd never found someone who'd been able to keep up with her train of thought so flawlessly before.  It kept her on her toes.  “One of my omegas who’s out on the mission now.  We had an… experiment, if you will.  I was able to control the concept of them as another predator and not prey, but she couldn’t and broke down because of it.  Is that… something you’d be able to help her with?”

“I will.  However, you must trust me enough to take her out.  The training can’t be done in a controlled environment, we’d have to face a very real threat.”  He saw she had finished with her glass and took the empty cup from her.  “Is that something you can do?  Trust me with an omega of your pack?”

“I’ll let you know when they arrive back.  And see how Dean and Jo respond to you.”

She was shockingly already willing to say yes.  But she couldn’t give her faith and trust so willingly, just yet.  At least verbally.  Mary knew she’d already done a terrible job of keeping her cards close to her chest around this man, and maybe it was the orange juice and the small nap that slapped her upside the face and back to reality.

“That’s fair.”  He had a knowing smirk on his face.  “If you’d like to rest, you may continue to do so.  Or explore.  It’s up to you.  I’m working with some of our shifters in the gymnasium and I need to prepare for that lesson.”

“Oh!” Mary shot to her feet immediately.  “I apologize for taking up so much for your time.  I keep forgetting people have a life here.  Which is a good thing.  I’ll be on my way.”

When the omega was heading to the door, Cain reached out and grabbed her wrist.  She turned around to see sincerity in his eyes.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Mary.  Anytime you need someone to speak to, I’ll be there since we’ve developed a relationship around...clandestine knowledge.  As soon as the rest of your pack arrives, I’ll be ready to meet them and assist with their problems.”

Mary couldn’t help it - she gave him an honest to goodness smile.  Cain's grip slid down into until their palms grasped and she shook his hand.  “Very nice to meet you, as well, Cain.  Sorry about stalking and hunting you in a past life.  And thank you, in advance, for your assistance.”

“Bygones,” he chuckled, and turned back to whatever it was he was working on.

The omega left the room and shut the door behind her.

That certainly wasn’t the exchange she was planning that morning, to say the least.

\------------

“All right,” Dean was running in place, trying to get himself psyched out as he watched the angels with their giant wings spread out, soaring with Jo down to the top of the pharmacy.

So far so good.

It didn’t look as though they were having any problem with her weight or maneuvering through the air, whatsoever.  It could really work.

Dean took a second to admire the way both the angels’ feathers seemed to glisten in the late morning sunlight.  Their wingspans were so large, you could barely see the human bodies beneath them.  They appeared ethereal - as though they belonged on a page out of a mythology book.  The sight nearly took the omega’s breath away.  To know that his mate, shifted, was that gorgeous.

There was about a split-second of self-deprecation about his worthlessness and inability to shift, but he couldn’t let that get in the way.  Nothing could blind him at that moment.

This was for Cas.

The reason they weren’t living it up in a safe place was for his mate.

Everyone was all in, Dean had created this plan, it would be fucking stupid if he was the one who became distracted by idiotic things like that.  After all, him remaining human was a pivotal part of the mission.  He needed his thumbs to load up their wolf with all the supplies they needed, which would add up to much more than the angels could carry.  They didn’t want to make more trips than necessary.  It was uncharted territory and the last thing they needed was for Hannah to become too tired and Dean to be stranded on a goddamn roof top in the middle of an overrun city.

That was the only thing Dean was worried about.

It was kind of like a toddler, who just figured out they could walk, trying to run a marathon.  Although, Hannah’s first flight and lack of fatigue gave him hope, it was still a little nerve wracking.

So he was putting that out of sight, out of mind.

Especially when the two angels were landing in front of him.  He asked, “So?  How did that go?”

“Well,” Cas smiled and nodded, as they took a moment to catch their breath.  “I think this will be as flawless as anticipated.”

“Knock on wood,” Dean quickly added.  “Looks like Jo’s living the dream.  Ugh, not looking forward to this,” he admitted while scrubbing a hand down his face.

“What do you mean?”  Hannah was suddenly all up in his business.  “Is there something we didn’t account for?  Did you neglect to tell us something, are the fireworks-”

“Chill out-” Dean had to push her out of his personal bubble.  “Heights just, uh, aren’t my favorite thing in the world, okay?!”

“You’re afraid of heights?”  Cas looked adorable as he reached out and took the omega’s hands.  “You should have said something, we could have-”

“We could have _nothing_ , I’ll just, like, close my eyes.  Til we land.”

“I’d imagine that’d be a bit more terrifying, not knowing how far away you are from the undead underneath you, and-”

“Hannah!”  Dean finally snapped at the woman's matter-of-fact angelic bluntness.  “You are not helping, whatsoever!  Do you guys need a second to breathe, or are we good to go?!”

“I’m ready, if Hannah is.”  Cas turned his attention to his comrade.  “We already took the fireworks to the roof when we dropped off Joanna.  The lighters are there, as well.  All we need now is you.”

The omega was caught off guard when Cas cuffed him under the chin and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.  It was so friggin sweet, in fact, he couldn’t help melting.  Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and allowed his mate to scent him, hoping he’d be able to calm him down.  And if he continued trailing kisses down the column of the omega’s neck?  Who was the wiser?

Hannah had politely turned away and waited while her hands created sharp angles on her hips.  She understood that heights and flying were very normal fears, so hopefully Castiel’s actions calmed Dean down a bit.  They couldn’t let anything jeopardize the mission: especially a flailing, airborne, anxiety attack.

Finally, when the mates pulled away, Dean nodded.  “All right, I think I’m ready.”

The smile Cas flashed was one of accomplishment, and before Hannah turned back, he whispered, “I love you,” into his mate’s ear.

“Okay, now you’re coddling me.”

“I’m doing no such thing.”

“Let’s just get this over with, alright?”

“I agree,” Hannah finally interjected.  “It looks like Jo is getting very bored and may begin lighting the fireworks off all by herself, soon.”

\-------------

Bobby and Anna sat next to each other while they had their ‘doctor,’ an angel Anna recognized (but hadn’t announced she recognized), attended to them.

His name was Balthazar, and he was very close with Castiel before they fell.  She was debating whether or not to inform the man Castiel would be joining them shortly.

So far, Balthazar had treated them as though they were a bother.

However, he was openly using his angelic grace to help them.

It was a good thing Bobby had already been let in on the angel’s secrets, and Anna told him, after their first visit, why they were healing so quickly.  She hadn’t even imagined they had lingering grace.  She was able to tap into the _barely_ the surface of her own to begin healing the broken bone, which would have taken Balthazar much longer to fix otherwise.

She hadn’t mastered it yet, but she wished she had.

She hated being in debt to other people.   _Especially_ a well-known, mouthy, rogue seraph like Balthazar.

“So, tell me how this works.”  Bobby had no problem harassing the attending angel and speaking freely when Anna was silent.  “Does yer ‘grace’ or whatever recharge overnight?”

“Not overnight,” Balthazar responded in a patronizing tone.  “It’s a bit more complicated than that.  However, Gabriel helped out a great deal before you came in here, so I haven’t had to exert much, at all.  I merely spread out the healing, so I always have a, what you could call?  Back-up supply.  In case of an emergency.”  He paused and then finally broached the topic.  “It’s unfortunate Anael has been so far removed from her angelic nature she can’t bloody heal herself.”

Anna narrowed her eyes at the blatant rudeness in his tone.  “I apologize for not being holed away from danger in a tower, and having all the free time in the world to experiment.”

“Oo, quite a lot of experimentation goes on here, darling,” he practically cooed.  “And hopefully, your helpless self pays back our charity.  We’re in need of omegas-”

“For creation, blah blah blah,” Bobby interrupted him.  “It’s her body.  She can do whatever the hell she wants with it.  You can’t force her to do anythin’!”

“Who said we’re forcing her?”  Balthazar looked affronted.  “Yet, it is a strong suggestion.  Especially since you have been, how did you put it, not in a tower?  In the heart of the danger?  You know, firsthand, how delicate our little world is.  And how we need to fix it.”

“Eh, fuck off,” Bobby groaned.  “Looks to me like all we got left’r scratches.  We don’t need yer help anymore. ” He abruptly hopped off the table and reached out a hand to help Anna down.  “Let’s git outta here.”

She took his hand with a grateful smile.  “Thank you, Bobby.  Maybe he’ll change his tune and show respect once Castiel arrives.”

That stopped Balthazar in his tracks and he quickly darted to block the doorway.  “What did you just say?”

“Castiel,” Anna said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder casually.  “He’s a part of our pack.  I believe you two know each other?”

“He’s one of my bloody best friends!” the angel burst, half full of excitement, half angry the information was hidden from him.  “When does he get here?  Why is he out there in the first place?”

“Oh, and now you suddenly want to speak with us like civilized people?”  The omega narrowed her eyes and ordered, “We want to leave.  Move.”

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, eyes wide as he stared at her.

Anna was all cocky confidence while she waited for him to clear the way, adding, “Shall I repeat, verbatim, what a douche bag you’ve been?  Or will you move your ass out of our way?”

Finally, it clicked and Balthazar moved aside, even opening the door for them.  At this point, even though he was glaring at the two, Anna could scent his happiness over the thought of a reunion.  Not only did she get revenge on the dick, at least she knew someone in here was still loyal to Castiel.

Having another angel in their corner was a good thing.

Once they’re out of earshot, Bobby chuckled and praised, “You got ‘im good, girl.  Idjit deserved it.”

“Yes, he did.  I never liked him.  Nor did I understand how Castiel could, either,” she sighed heavily.  “Unfortunately, we’ll probably have to deal with him a lot more, now that he knows about my brother.”

“But Cas’ll have your back over him, any day,” the alpha pointed out.  “Where are we headed to?”

Anna didn’t get a chance to answer, because once they turned the corner, they almost ran directly into Ellen.

“Woah!  How the hell’re you two looking brand-spankin’ new?!”

Bobby and Anna look between each other.  “Angelic TLC.”

\--------------------

Dean chose to keep his eyes open while they glided down to the rooftop, and he hadn’t decided whether that was a good or bad thing.  He eventually decided it had been a terrible thing, because he could see all the dangers underneath him and couldn’t help visualizing falling into the pit of death.  Or breaking his neck.  Or getting eaten.  Even the height itself freaked him the fuck out.  Needless to say the second his feet touched the cement roof, he could have kissed the ground.

He exhaled a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and shook off what could have been the beginning of a panic attack.

Jo was leaning against the railing, watching him, thoroughly unimpressed.  “So, let me get this straight.  Big bad Dean.  Goes against hungry corpses that want to eat him every day, doesn’t bat an eye about slicing and dicing humans, but pees his pants hang-gliding, even though his mate wouldn’t let anything happen to him?”

“I didn’t pee my pants,” he grumbled as a response, because the other accusations?  Totally true.  Whatever.

“Well, first part is done.”  Hannah tried to get them back on track before the omegas got into a fight.  “We’ll remain up here until the cue, then we’ll create Joanna’s distraction.”

The fireworks had already been dumped out on the rooftop and the duffel bag they were going to use was empty and ready to go.  The only thing left inside were cords, ready to be attached to Jo once she had shifted.  They were ready.

“Be careful.”  Cas grabbed Dean’s hand to kiss his knuckles.  “We’ll be right here, waiting to take you back once you’re finished.”

“Aww, how cute,” Jo cooed at the two.  “Now, let’s get Cas some suppressants before a rut hits and it turns into a porno, yeah?”

“Hey, that doesn’t sound so bad.”  Dean wiggled his eyebrows as a response and received a punch in the shoulder for it.  “But, yeah.  You guys be ready for the signal.”

Now that they were mated, Dean friggin couldn’t stop touching the angel.  But he knew he had to.  So the little ‘see you soon’ kiss on the lips would have to do.  
  
Before she could second guess herself, and while the lovebirds were distracted, Jo lightly nudged Hannah in the side and was faced with an alert and concerned angel.   
  
But the blonde quickly eased her mind when she leaned in and commented in a hushed tone, “Know how you said my shifted wolf was ‘strangely breathtaking?’”  Jo raised an eyebrow and waited for recognition to light up on Hannah’s face.  “Gotta say, it’s got _nothing_ on you with your wings.”   
  
Almost instantly, the flush on the beta’s cheeks from physical exertion turned a shade darker, Jo winked and grabbed Dean’s forearm to haul him away from his mate.

Even though he huffed, he instantly started following Jo to the only door on the rooftop, which was thankfully unlocked, because it was time to get down to business.

The two followed the stairwell down, knives drawn, and saw (barely peeking out) the seventh, sixth, fifth, fourth, and third floors were nothing more than a bunch of closed rooms that they didn't want to see what was behind.  So they kept their footsteps light, and tried not to attract any unwanted attention.  This was about stealth, because there was no way they could fight their way through the city.

They continued down to the second floor of the building, and were glad to hear that the only noise was coming from outside the walls.  Their current floor was much like the others, but they needed to locate a window the angels would be able to take the cue from.  Jo nodded her head in the direction of one immediately beneath their ‘drop-off zone,’ and they prepared it by unlocking it.

“Think if we wave they’ll be able to see us?” Jo whispered to Dean, because it wasn’t a huge window.  “The fire escape’s on the other side, and this thing’s tiny.”

“They’re all _mission-ed up._  If we even poke a goddamn finger out, they’ll take that as a cue,” the omega reminded his friend.  “Besides, you can always hang out of it, and I’ll grab your ankles.  But I might drop you, ya look like you’ve put on a few pounds.”

“I fuckin’ hate you, Winchester.”

He pinched her side and said, “You ready for the first floor?”

With a dirty look, Jo grumbled, “Yeah, let’s get this over with.  I’m sure there’ll be some ‘employees’ wandering around, so we’ve gotta be on guard.  But Hannah said there weren’t any broken entrances or open doors, right?”  Jo had to confirm, because this was when the adrenaline was high and they both became nervous.  Facing down death did that to you.

“Far as she could tell.  Other one was definitely looted, this one wasn’t.  At least we know, in case anything does go wrong, we can head up the flights of stairs.  The two floors and the roof were quiet,” he reminded her.

For some reason, Jo was more on edge than he’d seen her in a while and he didn’t know why.  They’d been in worse positions than that, so it didn’t make any sense to Dean.  He reached out and gripped her shoulder in support.

“You ready?”

With a deep breath in, she nodded.  “As I’ll ever be.”

\-------------

The omegas opened the fire escape door a crack, just enough to see into the room, but not enough to reveal themselves completely.  They waited, listened, and gripped their weapons tightly in their fists.  There might be two, three corpses staggering around, Dean decided, but that’s all it sounded like.  They opened the door a little more and walked into the room - Dean headed to the left and Jo to the right.

The dead didn’t even see them coming before they were sacks of unmoving bones and organs on the ground.  The third one had enough time to turn around and gurgle low in its throat before Dean jammed his knife through the fucker’s temple.

The sound of the drop was satisfying as the body fell to the floor with a _thud_.

Jo tapped her knife against the metal shelving unit, seeing if there were more to draw out.

No more came stumbling toward them.

Dean signaled Jo toward the back door to the employees only area with the duffel bag in hand.  The blonde omega dug through her pocket for the list Gabriel gave them - a list of name brand and generic suppressants for both omegas and alphas alike.  They went to work silently digging through all the medications, alphabetically, and jammed them into the bag.

Jo looked over her shoulder and asked, “Should we literally just raid everything?  If I’m carrying it, we don’t have to worry about weighing the angels down.  We can keep pain meds, antibiotics and birth control in the car.”

“I was thinking the exact same thing,” Dean confirmed with a nod.  “Fill that sucker up.  Anything you know or even think we’ll need.  Hell, if we have room at the end, maybe some disinfectants too.  I don‘t wanna be a pessimist, but if we take off, outta this little paradise?  I want us to be fully, medically sound.  We‘re not gonna get another chance like this.”

They kept the duffel on the counter top and continued to load their arms, and stuff it full.  After it had reached capacity, and there was still more they wanted to take with them, Dean said “Fuck it,” and wandered out into the aisles to find another bag they’d be able to sling onto Jo's wolf.

They were not gonna waste this opportunity.

He brought it back and they filled it up just as quick.

In the process, they both cracked open water bottles to drink while they worked, and soon enough they’d effectively picked the pharmacy, and what they needed off the shelves, clean.

They headed back up to the second floor to give the angels the signal.

Just before they opened the window, Dean looked down to their loot and honestly asked Jo, “Are you gonna be able to handle this?  We added two more bags to the original duffel.  If you can’t, it’s okay, we-”

“Dean,” she rolled her eyes. “I’m more than double my size wolfed-out, remember?  Plus, I’m not carrying it like groceries.  It’s gonna be strapped to my back and I’m gonna run.  In my past life, people could ride me - don’t you dare make that sexual.  I may not be quite there yet, but I sure as fuck can handle this baggage.”

“All right-” he was still hesitant, but opened the window all the same.

Or, tried to.  But the damn thing wasn’t budging, even though it was unlocked.  He grunted, putting his back into it as he tried to shove the thing open.

“Really, Dean?”  Jo groaned and reached to get a grip on the sill to help push.  “The fuck, this thing isn’t moving!”

“Did someone use fuckin’ superglue?!” he hissed, still trying to use his body weight to shove it upwards.

“Well, we did say we’d open it or break it,” Jo shrugged.  “So it looks like it’s gonna be the second option.”

“Yer right.”  Dean reached for his knife and maneuvered it around so he could use the butt as a blunt force.

With a hard wind-up, he struck the window and his knife did nothing more than bounce off.

“The hell?”  The omega had to rub his shoulder joint because _that_ fuckin’ _hurt_.

Jo looked confused, but took off down the hall looking for something.  Maybe an axe from behind actual breakable glass?  Something like that?

When she came back empty handed, they looked at each other.

“Should we go up and tell them?”  She asked, a hesitant shake in her voice.

“No, that’s seven flights of stairs to go up and down again.  You need your stamina to get back to the car, and ‘m not leaving you here alone,” he explained, drawing a gun from where it was holstered on his back.  “Get down.”

The omega ducked, shielding her face as Dean shot out the window, glass finally shattering everywhere.  She huffed and brushed shards out of her hair before she stood up and mocked, “Think we should still wave?”

Dean approached the window carefully, to see two pairs of wings in the sky and shook his head.  “Nope.  I’d say our signal was read, loud and clear.  Hopefully they light those bitches up fuckin’ soon, and I didn’t just draw all the attention our way.”

“Right?”  Jo immediately began ripping off her clothing and stuffing them into the bags.  “If it’s a fuckin’ window that does us in, I’m gonna be pissed.”

“You and me both.”

He tried to help her as she went, grabbing her flung socks or a bra into the duffel, and then asked very seriously, “You ready?”

“No,” she mocked in a deadpan voice.  “Just thought now would be a great time to get naked.”  Then her voice dropped to annoyance.  “Are _you_ ready?”

“Sir, yes, sir!”  He laughed. “Get to it.”

\-----------------------

Dean was watching out the window to see the fireworks go off and the sea of the dead zoning in on them, like moths to a flame.  Jo’s fluffy muzzle was head-butting him, as if to ask him if it was go time yet.  But he wanted to wait, just a little longer.  There were still too many, too close to the building and he wasn't going to risk jumping the gun.

While Jo’s tail was wagging with anticipation and she kept circling in place, Dean refused to let her take off until he knew she was going to be safe.  Or, as safe as they could be in their situation.

He had never seen Jo’s shifted wolf, and she was much, much larger than he’d imagined.  Which was why he was berating himself for second-guessing her ability to carry their loot.  It was barely more than a saddle on her back, and the way he rigged it up around her was sturdy.  She’d be able to sprint at top speeds and it wasn’t going anywhere.

Once he was finally satisfied with how it looked outside, he nodded his head towards the stairwell and they made their way back down to the pharmacy.

He scratched absently behind Jo’s ear as they opened the door - but then he froze.

The pharmacy.  The same one they’d just raided not even ten minutes ago, which was safe and only had the two of them occupying it?

Was overwhelmed by the dead.

He shut the door as silently as possible, hoping he hadn't drawn an attention.

Dean pushed his entire body weight against the door and paled, the blood rushing from his face, straight down to dropped-out stomach.

Jo looked at him with her head tilted and her tail had completely stopped wagging as she took in his reaction.  It wasn’t just Jo herself who knew something had gone wrong, it was the instinct of her wolf that was picking up small nuances that her human form wouldn’t have.  Everything in her lycanthrope body itched and screamed ‘bad news.’

“It’s overrun,” he whispered just enough for her perked ears to pick up.  “There must have been a back door.  They heard the gunshot, but can’t see the fireworks and missed our distraction."

A whimper came from the wolf’s throat, and her ears quickly matted to her head.

Dean’s heart was beating out of his chest, because - what the fuck were they supposed to do?  Jo couldn’t get out here, no, not by herself.  If he was alongside her to get her through that front door and then let her run out free, sure, but…

There weren’t locks on the fire escape doors, it was a simple pharmacy - what need would there be?  Goddammit, they’d all follow them like prey to the roof, now that they had their scent.

Who knew if the angels would be able to get both them back, let alone all the fucking shit they decided they ‘needed’ in their greed, and-

Something was shaking inside of Dean.  Something so primal, a fight or flight he hadn’t experienced in decades.  It was his old alpha self screaming ‘protect.’  Jo was his pack, he wasn’t taking care of her like he should, he wasn’t doing his job.  As a former pack alpha he _had_ to fix this situation.  He was a poor fucking excuse of a shifter, he couldn’t take care of Hannah, of his mate, there was absolutely nothing -

\- he _couldn’t_ be useless anymore.

Before he knew what was happening, the rush of adrenaline and primitive instinct was accompanied by the sounds of shredding.

The shredding of his clothing.

His breath was knocked out of his lungs and his feet were knocked out from under him - he was very suddenly on all fours.  Jo was nudging him, scenting him, trying to soothe him, but he was too far gone.

He had to grab it, he had to yank it by the fuckin’ balls and-

Dean could hear them.

Better than he’d been able to in this life.  Every inhuman groan, every snapped off, dragging limb, every hiss and thump - the sounds of impending danger-

He could hear it all because his ears were pointed at attention.  He could scent them on the other side of the door and he was growling.

But it _wasn’t a human sound._  It was his wolf.

Finally, _finally_ , Dean had gotten back his wolf and it couldn’t have been at a better time.

He didn’t have moments to waste on being surprised, to be elated, because he was in a situation so dire, too urgent - this was the only way to survive it.

Dean bared his neck to Jo, for her to scent him, to let her know that it was going to be okay.  He was going to take care of them.  They danced around each other and she did exactly what he asked, reaching her head up to bury her nose in his fur and that’s when he realized something strange....   
  
He _towered_ over her.  She was so small and petite in comparison, and Jo's wolf was a far cry from a normal, small omega shifter.  Which meant Dean was the _same wolf_ as he’d been in his past life.

The fact that he was an omega changed _nothing_ about his alpha size, and that just... _didn’t happen_.

But it made his heart quicken and his confidence strengthen, because they could do this.

Dean backed away from the door, because the dead behind it were knocking a jarred and haunting rhythm against the frame.

It’d give way soon - and that’s when they were going to fight their way through and make their escape.

The moan of the hinges was getting louder and Dean made sure to stay in front of Jo.  He’d be the first one to face them.  It’d be any time now.  Their ravenous voices were getting wilder, because they could scent their prey from under the cracks and they were _hungry_.  His wolf couldn’t control the menacing snarl in the back of his throat as they waited - ears flat to his head.  Nor the way he was crouched down, weight back on his haunches, just waiting to strike.

He could scent fear from Jo, but he wouldn’t let anything happen to her.

It happened all at once - when the door finally caved, and they all fell forward with it, uncoordinated and momentarily dazed.

Dean barked to grab Jo’s attention, because there was only a small window where they could use these clumsy fuckers as a bridge before they’d be up and attacking.  He leaped over them, making sure his huge paws knocked down the ones who were the first rousing from the pile so Jo could get through, and then they were cutting a corner to the exit.

Dean was massive enough to ram two out of the way before he actually had to fight.

Three more were looming over him in a confined aisle way, the way he knew lead to the exit, and he lunged.

It wasn’t as much a lunge as it was a hurdle - knocking one to its back and ripping its head off with a shred of his claws.  He tore the legs out from under the second one, blacked red oil-like blood splattering everywhere, dumping like a bucket of paint.  The third one Jo had already ripped to pieces.  They continued to run, the exit door in sight...the only problem was the it was closed.  

This was the part where Dean was supposed to turn the knob with his _human_ hands.

Something they didn’t have access to anymore.

However, the omega knew this was _his job_ \- it had been the entire time.

So he said fuck it.

Dean never slowed his pace and he never thought twice, using the adrenaline and the sheer power of his alpha wolf.

He plowed straight ahead _through_ the thick and heavy double-sided glass door.

It shattered as he demolished it, and although he ducked his head to use as a battering ram, he could still feel the shards that made it past his fur coat and were now littering his flesh with cuts.  None of them were deep enough to worry about (even if they hurt like a bitch - he’d expected it), so he didn’t.

Outside was mostly empty, the fireworks had drawn those roaming the city streets away.  Just like they’d been hoping for.

This was where Jo knew the route.  She’d been the one who previously memorized it and had the path in her brain.  Dean had no clue where they were going from here.  But she slammed to a halt to loop around him, scent him, to make sure he was all right, but it was wasting time-!  

He gave her a warning growl, emphasizing they needed to _move_.

She ducked her head, showing submission to the alpha and then took the lead.

And now that they were outside?  And they could really let loose?

Despite his injuries, feeling the pace, the rush of really letting his wolf go was amazing.  It was all he hoped it would be and _more_.

Jo was built for speed and Dean had the muscle to easily keep up with her.

They dodged and weaved through the city, they cut past the stray zombies with agility.  It only took them ten minutes, going all-out and pushing their limitations and bodies to the brink, to reach the parked cars.

That was where the angels were waiting for them, with wide eyes and slack jaws.

Jo practically shifted while she was running.  And, now human, she dug through the duffel bags and breathlessly exclaimed, “Holy shit, we did it!   _You_ did it, Dean!  We would have been toast if you hadn’t saved us!”

She was tugging on her clothes and dropped to her knees in front of the wolf, examining the bleeding wounds.  “You annihilated that door,” she said, wincing when she found a particularly deep gash.  “It’s a good thing we decided to pick the whole place clean.  We need to fix you up.”

Dean snapped at her on instinct alone when her fingers grazed over yet another scrape and Cas rushed to his side in the blink of an eye.

“You need to shift back so we can treat these,” the angel ordered in alarm, seeing blood caking on the wolf’s coat.

However, if Cas was being honest, he was also completely captivated by his mate’s shifted form.  The wolf was nothing short of beautiful and Castiel found himself awestruck.

“I think it’s because he shredded his clothes.”  The blonde omega looked up at the angel.  “Do we have anything in the trunk?”

“I believe so,” Hannah called from behind them, while she made herself useful and went to work looking for anything the omega could wear.

“It’s all right, Dean.”  Cas knelt down next to Jo, with a sweet and calming, “You were amazing.  We were terrified when you weren’t back on the roof...then we watched you two running.  It was a sight to see.”

Hannah came forward with some extra clothing of Cas’ from the cabin.  “These might be a little tight, but they should work.  We don’t have any shoes but hopefully where we’re going they’ll have what we need.”

“You guys should shift back, now.  But like I said, it’s gonna hurt like hell, being your first time,” Jo reminded as she pointed to their extended wings, standing up and working out the kinks of her own joints.  “But you remember the basics of what I taught you, right?  Don’t go running and hiding this time.  Stay here so I can talk you through it and so I can help Dean, too, if he needs it,” she added with a wink and pat on his head.

“That sounds reasonable,” the alpha nodded and took a deep breath, a bit wary of what was to come from the disclaimers alone.

He used the imagery Jo mentioned before: folding the wings in and fusing the bones into the vertebrae of his spine.  Feeling the collapse, like an anatomical tent, of sorts.  But she was right -

-There was _so much_ bone to condense and pack together, it felt like a coil he had to _cling onto_ that threatened to spring back out at any moment.

He found himself doubled over and gasping, but he _had_ push through this.  He couldn’t get caught halfway through the process - who knows what that would do to him.

In the back of his mind, he could hear Hannah shout out and knew she was having the same sharp, excruciating pulses that were rushing through his scapula - his entire spinal structure - but he was _almost there_ , dammit-

Finally, he did it.  He hit the ground hard, barely catching himself with his palms and had to take his time gathering himself from the mind-boggling agony.  Sweat was dripping from his throbbing, aching skin to the point Castiel saw small beads of it hitting the dirt next to his splayed out hands as his chest heaved up and down.

When he eventually came back to himself, there was a giant, furry nose butting him to nuzzle his neck, sniffing him and knocking him lightly on the chin.  As if to make sure he was all right.

But that was the thing.

When he looked up...the green eyes still belonged to a wolf.

Cas tilted his head to the side and asked, “Why haven’t you shifted, Dean?” even though he knew it was pointless to ask when there was no way he could get a verbal response.

Dean laid down in the dirt with his ears pinned to his head and let out a long whine.

“It’s not gonna be that bad, you big baby.  You’ve done it before,” Jo admonished, just a voice in the background, pitched from where he’d heard Hannah’s shout after rushing to make sure the beta was all right.

But from where Cas was, looking directly into Dean's eyes, he could sense something different.  “It’s not that, Jo,” his voice was wary when the pieces began to come together.

Dean’s tail wagged a few times when Cas said that aloud.

After all, his mate could still scent him.  And he wasn’t filled with nerves, worry, or fear.  It was frustration, annoyance, and confusion.

“Jo…” Cas’ voice rose in volume and his scent began to mirror his omega’s - his eyes never leaving Dean’s.  “I don’t think he _can_ shift back.”


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we're back on schedule! :D

“What do you mean, he can’t shift back?!” Jo demanded as she stood up from Hannah’s side, stalking over to the pair and looking at Dean with wide eyes.

The wolf whimpered and stayed on the ground - which was all the confirmation Jo needed.  He was telling them Cas was right.

It would be stupid of her to ask, ‘Have you tried?’ because, obviously, he had.  Dean knew the score.  He probably lived half of his past life shifting between the two anyway, he was more than capable and knowledgeable.  Which was terrifying.  And Dean’s scent told her that.

So she dropped down, and told Dean in a calm voice, “Just relax.  It’s probably because you’re injured and this was your first shift in this life.  Give it time.  We got what we wanted.  I’ll drive, Hannah can be my look-out, you and Cas can take the back seat.  I’m sure his scent will make you feel better.  Don’t get freaked out.  Just chill, and regroup.  But first, we need to take care of those injuries.”

There was a low growl in his chest, but Jo grabbed his muzzle and forced him to look into her eyes.  “Do not give me attitude.  I know how to dress a shifter’s wounds.  Do you think Cas or Hannah have ever given first aid to a wolf, you pain in the ass?”

He wrestled his head out of her grip, but didn’t make a sound after that.  Instead, he took a few steps forward, knocked Cas on his rear and rested his head in the alpha’s lap.

Dean knew this was going to suck, so he wanted his mate nearby.

Jo started going through one of their bags and called Hannah over to assist her.  She dug through Dean’s thick coat to find the wounds, then had the woman hold his fur back so she could sew up what needed sewing, and dig out pieces of lodged glass.

The omega tried to metaphorically grin and bear it, but there were a few times his damn wolf couldn’t help but yowl or snap.  Which was right around the time Jo ordered Cas to hold his head still.

Like a damn domesticated dog at the vet’s office.

Dean was becoming more and more pathetic by the second.

But...there was nothing he could do about it.  On the bright side, at least they didn’t have a honest-to-God muzzle...

Eventually, he was patched up enough and chomped down on a few of the pain pills they had from their stash.  Although he wanted to try to shift again, he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“All right,” Jo said as she dusted her hands off and stood up.  “We’re gonna hide most of our loot where the spare tire is in the trunk.  Cas, you’re gonna keep your suppressants on you to bring in, and the additional ones we got for Dean.  So, I guess it’s time to head back and check this new place out?”

“Yes.  Perhaps Dean can try to shift once more, right before we head in,” Hannah suggested.  “If it doesn’t work, maybe they can help inside.”

Cas was already opening the back door and waiting for Dean to hop into the back with him.  “It’ll work out, I know it will.”

Jo shut the door for them and went for the driver’s side, knowing the angels were still in pain from the shift and she was the only one she trusted behind the wheel.  When she strapped in, she reminded the two with thumbs, “Have your weapons out, just in case,” but a glance in the rearview mirror, with Dean curling most of his giant body up on Castiel’s lap, told Jo he wasn’t going to be paying much attention to the road.

Not that she blamed him.

She stole a glance over to Hannah, who seemed to recognize the situation as well, and made a show of having her gun out and ready.  Which Jo appreciated when she started the engine, mouthing a ‘thank you’ as she began to drive.  
  
Hannah’s eyes were warm when they met hers, and even when Jo pulled back onto the road, she could feel the angel’s gaze linger on her a bit longer.  She internally cursed and wished things were different, because this would have been the perfect opportunity to test the waters with Hannah, to see if the little something that _Jo_ saw was really there or not…   
  
But things were much too dire, too tense.  This was about her friend, hell, someone she considered to be her _brother-_

God, she hoped things worked out for Dean soon.  The hits just kept coming and he couldn’t catch a damn break.

\-------------

Gabriel, Sam and Charlie had been peering behind doors and getting enough glances of their own without introductions.  Which didn’t really bother any of them, and they found out the seventeenth floor was where all the socializing happened.

They heard talks about a gymnasium.  Rowena had already discussed their witchy-lessons up on her floor and they’d already been to the cafeteria.

It was good and bad they weren’t directly approached by people, using eavesdropping to their advantage to put together the missing pieces the Coven Leader had left out during her spiel.

It meant that everyone around here had their own lives, their own places to be, or just didn’t care about them.  It wasn’t until they ran into Michael again that they had to stop their obnoxious commentary and gossip and behave like respectful human beings.

“Hello,” he greeted them, and quickly asked, “How do you find you’re liking it around here, Gabriel?”

“Pretty damn nifty, if I do say so myself.  Chatted with Rowena, and I gotta say she’s a piece of work,” he snorted out and put his hands on his hips to ask a question he'd been wondering about.  “You’ve got a lot of people running around this joint, none of ‘em seem wary of us either, which is a good sign.  How many?”

“Twenty seven, since we lost Lilith and her crew.”  He didn’t seem disappointed in the least, simply candid.  “Are you asking for specifics, or…?”

Gabriel filled in the blanks - Michael was asking if he wanted to know the ratio of angels to shifters, so he shook his head.  “Nope.  But like I said, we’re into it.  Where do we put in our room request?”

“That’s wonderful to hear, brother.”  He sounded genuine, even if the smile on his face was reserved.  Michael didn't become genuinely, visually excited about much.  “I can get you in touch with Gadreel, he’s been handling the logistics of those things recently.”

“Is this his forte?  Because word on the street, is his cooking’s awful,” Gabriel commented as he began following Michael back from where they came from.

“More chatter from Rowena, I assume?” he mused.  “Gadreel is very good at organization, although I tend to agree with the cooking statement.  But we all take our turns here: it’s about being a community.  This will be a good time to catch him, since his other task is this evening.  He shouldn’t be doing anything right now.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Charlie cleared her throat obnoxiously from behind them, as to grab Gabriel’s attention.  He turned around as she jerked her head for him to drop behind and speak with her.  Sam kept up his pace and walked in front to fill in the gap, not knowing whether or not it was sensitive information she didn't want Michael to overhear.

“’Sup, girl?”

“Are you sure _you_ should be making the choice about rooms?  Are we supposed to be giving away certain information about couples or-?” she made motions with her hands that confused the fuck out of Gabriel.

“I’ve got it handled, Charlie.   Calm down.”  He narrowed his eyes as they turned a corner, and he almost full-body smacked into Sam’s back as they abruptly stopped.

The door was open, and it was clearly a good old-fashioned office.  It looked just as pristine as it had been when the building had been used as the government's capitol headquarters.  They also had to assume the man hunched over and behind the desk was Gadreel.

“Here you are, Gabriel,” Michael said as he gestured to the door.  “I’ll say it again, I’m very pleased you’ve decided to stay with us.”

“Yeah, me too,” he winked at his brother and ushered the other two inside - even going as far as shutting the door behind them.

The man looked up when he realized he wasn’t alone, and his jaw dropped when he recognized the person in front of him.  He was up out of his chair in the blink of an eye, wrapping his arms around Gabriel, who returned the hug with a hearty laugh.

Charlie and Sam watched the exchange with utter confusion, because Gabriel didn’t even look this happy to see his own archangel  _brothers_.

“Gabriel!  The rumors are true!  I refused to get my hopes up until I saw you with my own eyes.”  He released the shorter man from the embrace and sat down in his chair.  “Please, all of you, sit!  You must be with the group Gabriel brought in?”

“Yeah, um, I’m Sam, and this is Charlie,” the alpha said hesitantly as they all took office chairs in front of the desk.  “How do you two know each other?”

“Gadreel, here, was unfairly in lock-up.  I tried to bust 'im out a few times, and it even worked once!  But...what can you do when everyone’s got an eye out for you, right?”  Gabe’s voice was a bit remorseful as he caught the other angel’s gaze.

“The fact is that you tried.  And you believed the punishment was far greater than the crime.  You believed in me.  And now I’m finally allowed to be out in the world and couldn’t be more grateful.  You were the first person to have _faith_ in me.”  His smile was so genuine and awestruck from seeing the alpha again...it made Sam a little uncomfortable.

“Wait?  Lock-up?”  Charlie repeated.  “You’re a fugitive?”

“Nah, nothing like that,” Gabriel waved her off.  “It was unfair Biblical bullshit, it's in the past.  But now you-” he directed his attention to Gadreel, “have to give me the real scoop.”

“Anything,” he earnestly responded.  “What do you wish to know?”

“Is there anything sketchy going on here?  Omega mistreatment?  Family feuds?   _Anything_ that we should know about?”  He leaned in to see if he could get a tell off his other ‘brother’s’ scent.

But Gadreel shook his head.  “All the omegas who are part of the fertility tests participate because they want to.  I’m assuming you’re concerned about - Charlie? Was it?”

“Yeah, and the rest of our crew coming in a little later.  How do they feel about mated pairs around here?”

“Why would that pose an issue?”  Gadreel asked honestly, tilting his head to the side.

“Let me rephrase that: how are the alphas treated around here?”

The angel (in his ‘fallen form’) was a beta, and looked even more confused than before.  “They’re treated the same as any.  However, we’re lacking, _heavily_ , in alphas.”  He glanced over at Sam and said, “I’m sure you’ll have quite a few of our omegas fighting over you, Sam.”

“Yeah, see, that’s the problem.”  Gabriel didn’t fault Gadreel - beta’s noses didn't pick up scents as well, and apparently the mark on his neck wasn’t large enough to be seen.  “He’s _mine_.  So, you need to be honest with me, okay?”

The angel looked back and forth between them with confusion, scenting they were both alphas, but nodded, “Of course.”

“Is the only way to put a ‘paws off’ sign on Sam to mate him?”

“Hey!” the alpha snapped, extremely bothered by the words.  “Don’t act like it’s such an _inconvenience-_ ”

“I’m not saying that.”  Gabriel reached over to grab his lover’s chin and forced him to look at him.  “I’m talking about the difference between flying under the radar or being forced to shove it in people’s faces.”

Sam still narrowed a glare and huffed at him.

So, naturally, Gabriel had to kiss it off his face.  But he was surprisingly _forced_ to pull away, when Sam made a clear statement with a sharp tug and bite to Gabriel's lip that stated ‘fuck off.’

Although the archangel was annoyed, when he looked back and witnessed and scented Gadreel amusement at the same time, he had to admit they were a little ridiculous.  Not to mention, it took a lot to make the man laugh, so they had to be doing something right.

“To answer your question,” Gadreel shifted forward with a grin.  “If you plan on ‘flying under the radar’ you will both be approached by those in charge of the fertility program, as well as the omegas.  While they don’t go through honest, biological heats, there’s a kind of witchcraft that can create a heat-like state.  They will be searching for alphas.  And around here, the alphas are always willing; therefore, the omegas are not used to being told no.  So, it’s up to you.”

Gabriel stored that knowledge in the back of his head and nodded.  “All right.  But other than that, we’ve got the all clear?  Really?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you.”  There was nothing but sincerity in his scent.  “And if I were you, and I loved someone enough to consider mating with them?  I’d do it.  Not just because of unwanted advances, Gabriel.  But because life is too short these days, and you never know how much time you have left with your beloved.”

“Wow, that was deep.”  Charlie whistled, and then asked, “Are we here about room assignments, at all?”

“Now that we’ve got the a'okay?  Sure!”

It was then, the omega had to know, “We can still all be next to each other, right?  Or, shove the mated pairs on the other side of the building because of sex-noise-pollution, and the rest of us be in a row?”

“I believe I can make that happen, Charlie,” Gadreel's smile never left his face.  “You have another mated pair with you?”

“They’ll be coming in soon.”  Gabriel nodded, his hand unconsciously moving under the desk, seeking out Sam’s in hopes he wasn‘t honestly mad at him.  “So, that’ll be one room for the mated pair, then do you think Hannah and Anna will wanna angel-bunk together?  You and your bestie, Jo?”  He shrugged along with his assumption, happy when Sam linked their fingers together.  “Or do you wanna take advantage of the tower and have your own?  Maybe I’m still thinkin’ safety in numbers ‘cause I’m used to outside.”

They continued chatting it out, what Mary would do, what would be best for Cas and Dean, because they knew they had a comrade in Gadreel and appreciated his input.

By the end, he promised he’d have their rooms ready tonight.

After their meeting and figuring out what would be in everyone’s best interest, Gabriel and Sam made sure they’d share a room.  Charlie lingered to ask Gadreel a few more questions.

As they left, Gabriel whipped Sam around the corner and shoved him against the wall.

For half a second, Sam didn’t know what was happening until Gabe was making out with him and growling in his ear, “If a beta can’t scent me on you, I think we’re gonna have to try a little harder, huh?”

Sam surged eagerly into the kiss and hummed his approval, even though he lost some brain cells and wasn’t quite sure _what_ he was approving _of_ .  All he knew was that Gabriel’s talented mouth was leaving him speechless, and if this went on much longer he’d need to run and hide until his boner went down.  But right now?  Fuck, the iron-grip Gabriel had around his collar, and those lips felt _amazing-_

“Oh!”  A new voice (but one they recognized) yanked them out of their own little world and Sam could feel his face turning bright red.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean, uh, shit, I’ll just keep walking…”

“Sorry, Ruby,” Sam mumbled under his breath.

“Next time, we’ll keep it to our room,” Gabriel added, as he watched the woman’s retreating back.  “That, by the way, was not planned.  That was simple, actual, fantastic accident at work, right there.”

“What was fantastic timing?”  Charlie asked, finally walking out of Gadreel’s office and pinching her nose.  “Ew!  Were you two boneing in the hallway?!”

“No.”  Gabriel looked offended.  “Sam can’t keep his hands off me.  It’s a problem.”

A shit-eating grin spread across her face.  “You two are totes gonna mate tonight, aren’t you?”

They looked at each other and shrugged.  “I mean, who knows.  It’s kind of unromantic to plan it out.”

“And, Dad knows, I wanna romance my Moose.”  Gabriel spanked ‘his Moose’ firmly on the rear, which made him jump.

“You’re the worst.”

“I know, it’s a gift.  At least Ruby knows you’re taken now.”  He wiggled his eyebrows at the other man.

“Ah-ha!   _That_ was the perfect timing you spoke of, wasn’t it?!” Charlie demanded.  “You’re such an alpha, Gabe.  Nice work.  We’ll call that sexual clarification.”

“Never heard of it, but I like it.”

\-----------

As they retraced their steps back to the Capitol building, one thing they hadn’t anticipated was needing their 'ID cards,' since the crew had made their way in with the dismembered fingers and carved out eyeballs last time.  They parked outside, Jo and Hannah looking at each other with concern and Dean waking up from his nap.

“What now?”  Hannah asked with hesitation.

“Should we see if you can shift back, since you’ve rested?”  Cas asked with what he hoped was a comforting voice to the wolf lazing about on his lap.  “It appears we have the time until they’ve noticed our arrival.”

Both women got out of the front seat, Hannah to stretch - her back had dulled down to feeling achy as opposed to throbbing, pulsing pain - while Jo looped around and opened the back door.

Dean hopped out on all fours and circled nervously before he looked around to see if his mate had followed him.  Castiel was sitting on the edge of the car seat, his hands clasped together, nodding in support.  He was there, almost looking as if he was ready to lunge out and catch Dean, or do whatever needed to be done.

He was prepared.

Jo crouched down in front of the omega in the alpha wolf body, scratching behind his ear and looking at him with intensity, right into his eyes.  “You can do this, Dean.  I know you can.  You’re way more badass than me, you sure as hell aren’t gonna let me show you up.”

His head ducked in towards her touch as he scented her, because while Cas translated as 'mate,' Jo’s scent was 'family,' and he needed that just as much.

She stood up and stepped away to give him enough space, reminding him, “Cas’ got your clothes all ready in the back.  So I don’t have to look at your naked ass on the ride in, Winchester.”

He huffed, which had the blonde omega cackling and leaning against the hood of the car where Hannah joined her.

Dean closed his eyes in concentration as the others watched, crossing their fingers tight.  No one was hoping harder than Castiel.

The minutes ticked by, and suddenly, Dean’s shifted frame collapsed to the road, whimpering softly.

Cas and Jo were beside him in an instant, exchanging worried glances over his heaving form, because it _wasn’t working_.

“Fuck,” the woman was the one to say it out loud, as she ran her fingers through his fur.  “Just breathe, Dean.  Relax.”

But that was the last thing he wanted to do.  He jerked away from both of them violently and stumbled to the other side of the car before his legs gave out and he fell (face-first, this time) onto the ground.

“Dean, stop!”  Jo demanded when she whipped around the car to follow him, and was answered with a snarl.  But she barked right back, “You _need_ to calm down!”

He kept trying to get up, but his paws weren’t strong enough to gain any traction, so he kept slipping and kicking up more dirt around him.  Every time someone would try to approach him, he’d bite at them like the wounded animal he was, and they could all see one of the bandaged scrapes was turning crimson with fresh blood.

“Dammit, Dean!”  Cas finally dove at him, not caring whether or not the strong jaws clamped around him.  “You’re hurting yourself!”

He wrestled with the wolf until his omega mate finally gave up the fight and admitted defeat.  He allowed Castiel to restrain him with his arms and whined with every breathless exhale.  Cas cradled him, wishing there was something he could do, anything, but all they could hope for now was someone on the inside to know something about what was happening.

Or, maybe Mary could coax him into remembering a missing piece of his shift in reverse?

“Guys,” Hannah’s voice was a hissed whisper, which didn’t make sense.  “We need to get in the car.  Now.”

They were so focused on Dean, they had completely ignored their surroundings.   
  
But when they looked up, the bottoms fell out of their stomachs when they realized what Hannah was talking about.

The woods along the road had come alive with movement.

More specifically, the swaying and jarring steps of the dead.

Since they’d followed Dean to the other side of the car, Jo threw open the closed back door and had to help Cas lift Dean’s limp weight into the back seat.  Hannah was the closest to the driver’s side and slammed the ajar backdoor shut while she climbed in the front.  Jo practically flung herself into the passenger seat.

Hannah started the car, but when she looked into the rearview mirror, she cursed aloud.

They were blocked in.

On _every_ fucking _side_.

“Shit.”  Jo’s voice came out as an expression of disbelief as she grabbed her gun and looked behind them, but had no idea where to shoot, where to _begin_ to aim.  “How many?”

“Too many to run over.”  Hannah had already done the math.

Jo nearly shrieked as a half-gnawed off hand and a bloody stump slapped against her window, with a gaunt and decaying face following soon after.  It was snapping at her through the glass, and soon - one became _three_.

They were drawn in, like vultures, covering all sides of the car to the point where the only vantage they had to the outside world was a small space through the windshield.  The inside of the car was dark as the dead obstructed the sunlight and pounded so hard against the windows, the whole vehicle started to rock.

Their hearts were pounding harder than the deads’ fists against the glass, and the window closest to Castiel had tell-tale signs of shattering, with spider-web cracks flecking outward.

It was going to burst at any second.

Cas was pushing Dean away from the glass, putting himself between his mate and the incoming threat - but as soon as he did, the corpses were ripped away.

One by one, they could hear the tearing of flesh, see the splatters of blood.  Crimson was now obstructing their view instead of bodies, and the rocking of the car had… stopped?

They all exchanged bewildered glances, waiting for something to happen, until there was a knock on the windshield.

And they knew by now, zombies _didn’t knock_.

Hannah was hesitant, but Jo had a gun ready and aimed, so she rolled it down.

On the other side was an angel with his wings spread proudly, flanked by two wolves, asking, “Are you the other part of Gabriel’s pack?”

They were struck in different states of bafflement-

Until Castiel ripped open the door, and was wrapping the man in his arms, exclaiming, “Balthazar!  I had no idea you would be here!”

“Anna wasn't lying!”  The man couldn’t control his excitement, returning the hug.  “Cassie, it’s been too long!”

“I’ll let you get away with that, for now.”  He narrowed his eyes in a halfhearted glare before looking around at all the mangled corpses.  “Thank you.  For saving us.”

“Always one to get yourself in trouble,” Balthazar teased, poking his old friend in the shoulder, until he heard a low growl coming from the backseat where the angel had emerged.  “What do we have here?”  The snarling became louder, as he peeked around the corner, to see one of the largest shifters he’d ever laid eyes on.  “Oh, my.”

“Balthazar, this is my mate, Dean.  Dean, this is Balthazar, one of my good friends.”  After the ridiculousness of the introduction and the incredulous expression on the other angel’s face, Castiel added, “He can’t shift back.  I hope there’s someone on your side who could lend assistance?”

“I’m positive we can help out your sweet, domesticated wolf,” he confirmed, amusement evident in his voice.  “This is Garth and Jodie, who are assisting me.  The introductions will go much more smoothly once we’re inside.  They’ll run ahead of you to lead you in.  I’ll meet you, yes?”

“Of course.”  Castiel couldn’t keep the glow off his face, nor happiness from his scent.

He finally felt the beginnings of hope, the confirmation he needed that they were safe in the form of an old companion.

“I believe you should at least use your windshield wipers to follow them in.”  Balthazar made a face.  “You’ll be needing a car wash after this nasty mess.”

With a heavy roll of his eyes, Castiel deadpanned, “Of course.  That was the next item to check off our agenda.  A car wash.”

“Naturally,” he winked and spread his wings.  “As I said, I’ll see you very soon.”

He nodded as he watched the other angel take a running leap, and then flight.  Castiel didn’t watch for long, as he noticed the gates were open and the two wolves were wagging their tails, waiting to lead the group down the tunnels.

Cas hurried back into the car, noticing there was only a red hue to the glass of the windshield, and knowing the rest had been listening to his directions.

“Okay,” Jo said confidently, patting the dashboard.  “Let’s follow those wolves!”

\----------

The pack was rushing down to meet the four who’d been rumored to arrive when Michael caught Gabriel halfway and stopped him.  The alpha looked at his brother with confusion, but Michael had that ‘look’ that also meant ‘I need to speak with you, now’ and an equally puzzled look on his face.

So Gabriel waved the others ahead and stood in front of the other archangel in the hallway.  “What’s up, bro?”

“I happened to glance over the rooming layout Gadreel procured and is currently working on for your group, but I do not understand.”  Michael watched his brother with a level of scrutiny which inquired answers, as though he was able to read the man’s thoughts.  “We reside on the nineteenth floor.  The angels.  I would have assumed Gadreel would have informed you of that.”

“One: isn’t that a little rude, segregating the lycanthrope from the angels?” Gabriel raised a finger.  “And two, no, he didn’t.”

“I understand you have a connection with these shifters and feel responsible for them.  Especially the way you’ve decided to pair them off.  But there aren’t threats here, you don’t have to watch over them anymore.”  Michael tried to explain with a forced smile, “You belong with us, brother.”

“All right, Mike.”  Gabriel’s patience was wearing thin because the other alpha’s superiority (which had _always_ gotten on his nerves, to begin with) was starting to shine through, and he needed to join his group rather than have this conversation.  “Remember that whole ‘bonded’ thing?  I want to be with Sam.  So, even if all the angels get the special, top floor suite, I’m stayin’ where _he_ is.”

“I can understand your fixation with him, Gabriel, truly, I can.  But we believe the key to ending this plague is creation.  I didn’t say it before, because I wanted you to feel welcome _and_ your group feel welcome here.  But taking an alpha away from what we’re building is selfish.  What if he, or you, for that matter, could fix this?  What if-”

“Woah, stop, _right there_.”  Gabriel immediately cut him off.  “You’re trying to tell me that you don’t want me to mate with the _one person_ I’ve _ever_ been able to use the ‘L’ word with?  In exchange for knotting some omegas hopped up on witchcraft?  Thinking that’s gonna save the world?  Are you nuts?”

“There’s nothing crazy about it,” Michael said as his eyes turned to dangerously slits.  “Alpha and omega pairs are what we need for procreation.  Alpha pairs cannot achieve that - and have always been looked down upon by-”

“If you say Dad, I’m _literally_ going to punch you in the face, _right the fuck now_.”  Gabe was beginning to brew with anger, the scent rolling off him in waves.  “If you even _think_ about bringing Him into this, I’ll fuckin’ raise you one, how about that?”  Gabriel stepped directly into Michael’s personal space.  “I think you’re jealous He chose _me_ as the messenger.  That I had a closer relationship with Him than _all of you_ , combined.  And you know what?  I knew Him on Earth.  Which is more than you can say.  And I know, for a fact, He doesn’t give a shit about designation.  If you’re trying to play Overlord here and tell me that ‘two alphas are too valuable to be taken off the market?’  It’s just gonna make me mate Sam _that_ much sooner.  So you, brother dearest, can go _fuck yourself_.  Or, better yet, go fuck one of your omegas, since, ya know, you’re an alpha treating them as breeders, and all.”

Gabriel spun on his heel, flipping Michael his middle finger as he stalked off.

He could scent the ‘righteous fury’ off his brother, but he didn’t care.  Not for a second.  The fact that Michael even had the _balls_ to bring that up ignited a rage Gabriel hadn’t experienced in a hell of a long time.  Not to mention the fact that all Michael thought of when he saw Sam?  Was another part of their experiment.  Another breeding component, even though Gabriel had said it in dismissal?

While Gadreel had said it was safe, and he still believed him (to a certain extent) his encounter solidified everything in Gabriel’s mind.  There were two people he needed to find immediately.

Sam.  And then ‘Chuck.’

\--------------

Hannah parked alongside the van and Explorer in the underground parking lot, where the wolves were sitting and waiting for them.

Only, it wasn’t simply the two wolves for long.

Soon, one by one, the rest of their friends started pouring out from behind a wall and rushing toward the car.

In the lead were Sam and Charlie, followed by Ellen and Bobby, so needless to say, Jo was out of the car, flinging herself at her mom in no time.  Anna was a little slower to get out, as was Mary, taking up the rear.  Gabriel was nowhere to be found.  Hannah didn’t hesitate to jump out into the safe haven, but the two left in the car, in the back seat?

They stared at each other for a while.  Cas took a second to run his fingers through Dean’s fur and assure him, “Everything is going to be all right, okay?”

Dean cocked his head and whimpered and it was then Cas realized he still may be too weak to get out of the vehicle.  Shit.  Mary was going to flip out on him.  Especially because there was still blood covering the windows and no one could see them in the back.  Like fucking tinted windows.

But he needed to get this done, for Dean’s sake.

The alpha finally got out of the car and shut the door behind him, letting Dean have his privacy even though he knew it would do nothing to muffle any words.  A few people gaped at the bandage on his neck, something he had completely forgotten about until then because it felt so natural already.

He supposed it may have come as a surprise to the others.  Especially Mary, who was giving him the evil eye.

“I’m glad your mission was successful.  Now, why’s my son hiding in the back seat?”  Her words were clipped and sharp.

“The mission was very intense and didn’t quite go according to plan.  Dean’s fine...he’s shifted-”  Mary’s eyes lit with glee, until Castiel finished with, “But he’s unable to shift back.”

“Unable?”  She repeated, completely monotone.  “What do you _mean_ he’s-”

“He’s tried, Mary, twice,” Jo rushed to the omega’s side before she could demand answers from a clueless Castiel, who didn’t know the first thing about lycanthrope.  “It exhausted him to the point he collapsed.  An angel named Balthazar, I think, said there were people here who could help?”

Mary pushed past both of them to get to the car.  She swung open the door to see Dean glance up at her and his tail wag, just barely.

“Oh, honey.”  She grabbed his muzzle and sat down, resting his face on her lap.  She couldn’t help the soft smile that came to her face when she said, “Look at you.  Can’t say I’ve ever witnessed a shifter fill up the entire backseat of a car.”

Instead of growling like he would with anyone else, he butted her with his head and then relaxed back down.

“I think I know someone who can help.  We just need you to rest before he can.”

Dean perked up at this.  Well, not physically, but his scent did.  He _needed_ that sliver of hope because right then - the sheer defeat he felt was beginning to soak into his bones and ache.  He huffed and closed his eyes, Mary being one of the most relaxing presences in the world.  Dean also knew she would stay with him until he was recovered, and he didn’t feel guilty asking that of her, as he would of Cas.

His mate was watching in confusion, but beginning to get the point while neither of the two moved.

It was Anna who snapped him out of his daze and instructed, “Let them be, Cas.  Don’t you want a tour?  I know Balthazar’s eager to see you.”

“He already saw me.” His voice was distant and he was unwilling to leave the omega just yet, but Anna was quite literally pulling his hand.

She yanked him even harder when Sam went around to the car to see what was going on.

“He needs his family for a bit.”  There was a sharp edge to her voice.  “Come on.”

“Fine.”  He allowed himself to be dragged away from the Winchesters and into the reunion with his sister, which was apparently headed to an elevator and up sixteen floors for them to rest.

Cas didn’t need rest, he wanted to comfort his mate.  But he didn’t have a choice: he was swallowed up with the pack, forced to listen to what this place was about and pretend to care.  He did, somewhere deep down, and he was filing away information, but his every thought lay with Dean and hoping he was all right.  His alpha instincts hated being taken away from his mate - but he’d have to make due.

Hopefully, they’d be reunited - once Dean gathered his strength back.

\-------------

Mary stayed in the car with Sam crouched next to her and the silence was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

So the omega spoke in a calming voice.  “I’m glad you accomplished your mission,” she said with pride, but then turned a bit stern when she added, “I’m not sure how I feel about you two mating, though.”

“Mom.”  Sam’s voice had a warning to it as he turned his attention toward her.  “They’re true mates.  You don’t have a say in it.”

“I know I don’t have a _say_ ,” she told her youngest son.  “But I’m allowed to have an _opinion_.  And my opinion is that I’m still frustrated that Dean risked his life, without hesitation, to put himself in the line of firefor a man who didn’t even return his feelings until recently.”

“He _always_ returned his feelings-” the alpha had to defend his brother, especially since he wasn’t able to speak and do it for himself.  “Cas wasn’t able to _act_ on them.  Don’t put this on him.  It’s shitty, and you know it.”

“It’s the only way I can speak freely without him biting my head off.”  Then she mused out loud, “Although, I guess he could do it - in the most _literal_ sense.”

“You said you know someone who can help?”  Sam needed to change the subject.  “Is it the witch?  Rowena?”

“No, I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.”  She titled her head in confusion at the mention of a _witch_ , before shaking it.  “His name is Cain.  Could you stay with your brother?  He’s not bouncing back fast enough to bring him into the building.  I need to go find Cain, now.”

Dean whimpered as his mother made a move to exit the car, but she lowered herself just enough to place a kiss on his forehead.  “Don’t worry, baby.  Sam’ll stay with you.  You’re injured and we can take care of you much better once you’re human.”  She sighed and then admitted, even though she hated it, “And I know you want to be with that mate of yours.  You can’t do it while shifted.  I don’t want you running around the building like this.  I doubt they’ve seen a wolf your size and even though they’re lycanthrope, you may challenge them - omega or not.  We don’t know who’s considered the pack alpha around here.  They may feel the need to protect their title if they’re old fashioned.  We haven’t been around long enough to know.  That’s the last thing we need.”

“She’s right, Dean.”  Sam reached out and tried to help Mary out of the backseat, where Dean’s weight was pinning her down.  “C’mon, you know I won’t leave you.”  Then, he had to tease him.  “Don’t hurt my feelings, jerk.”

The wolf tossed his head in a way that clearly read ‘bitch,’ but shifted his weight, with a slight struggle, far enough backwards to let Mary out.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” she promised, petting his head with a genuine, loving scent.  “You’ll like this man.  And I know if anyone can help you, it’ll be him.”

Mary moved fast to back from where she came as Sam stared at Dean, deep in thought.  Finally, he opened the front door to the passenger side and shoved the seats as far forward as they would go before collapsing the backrest to make room for his tall frame.  

The wolf watched his movements with curiosity until Sam asked, “Want some company?”

In response, Dean shakily fell back onto his haunches to give his brother room to sit in the space he’d cleared for his legs and collapsed back onto his lap.

Once he was back to his human form, he’d threaten him with ‘you tell anyone about this, I’ll cut your balls off,’ but Sam’s scent calmed him just as much as Mary’s.  He felt himself easily drift off as the alpha’s hand lazily stroked the back of his neck.

\---------------

Mary remembered from her encounter that morning that Cain said he was working with shifters in some kind of gymnasium.  She knew the seventeenth floor was where everyone gathered, and instead of aimlessly wandering around, she grabbed the first person she saw once she stepped out of the elevator.

She scented omega on the woman and tried to be kind rather than pushy (as she wanted to be) when she asked, “Excuse me, but do you know where the gymnasium is?”

The brunette gave her a smile and told her, “I’m on my way right now.  Are you coming for the omega shifter lessons?  My name is Lisa.”  She reached out her hand in a greeting.

“Omega shifter lessons?” Mary repeated, taking the woman’s offered hand.  “I’m Mary - please lead me.”

“Yes.”  She explained, “Cain does the training based on designations because we all have different strengths and he has us work them to our fullest potential.  He’s kind of a slave driver, but we’re stronger for it.  I don’t have any fears because I know what I can do.”

“That’s very good,” Mary assured, trying to keep her voice even and her pace matching the fellow omega.

She didn’t want to appear to be too eager, but she wanted to get there right the fuck now.  Especially because Cain _wasn’t_ going to be teaching a lesson today.  Even though he didn’t know it  _yet_.  He was about to be saving her son.  But she wasn’t about to tell Lisa that and risk _her_ leading them in the wrong direction if she suspected the newcomer of sabotage.

Two hallways later, they were in front of a what probably had been a press conference room - stripped of tables and chairs, with the addition of dull weaponry and the like.  There were only two other omegas waiting, Lisa being the third.

Cain greeted Lisa when she walked in, but looked curiously at Mary, and asked, “Have you come to join?”

“No.”  She turned on her heels until she was close enough to hiss in his ear, “I need you to cancel this lesson.  My son is here, and he needs your help.”

“Help?” the man echoed without an ounce of emotion in his voice.

Mary boldly took his hand and proceeded to tug him into the hall.  It made all the other women wide-eyed, and one even gasped at her brazen move.  They were in shock this woman had the guts and familiarity to give _this_ man, of all people, an order.

But Cain?

He seemed amused and let it happen with piqued curiosity.

Once they were in the hallway and away from prying ears, the alpha leaned toward her.  “I’m glad your son is back.  But is coaching him through shifting really as important as my lesson, Mary?”

“Oh, he’s past that hurdle,” she laughed without humor in her voice.  “He’s trapped in his wolf form.  He can’t shift back.”

Cain was silent for a second.

Slowly, he asked while examining Mary’s scent, “Where is he?”

She began to babble.  “He drained himself trying to get back to his human form.  We left him in the car that the rest of the group drove into the parking garage.  Dean is with his brother.  I figured if anyone could help him, it’d be you.  He’s injured, he’s-”

Mary’s panic was beginning to set in, which was why Cain finally grabbed her shoulders with his cold hands and made her stop rambling.  Those cold hands that seemed to hold a strange sense of calming, every damn time.

He captured her gaze and instructed, “I’ll tell the omegas to practice what they learned last week.  Then, you’ll bring me to him.”

A weight lifted from Mary as she pursed her lips and nodded.  She watched the man turn back around through the double doors and heard him announce just that.  Mary couldn’t explain her blind faith in Cain - it was something she just _knew_ , something she felt on a bone-deep level.  He gave her hope and she trusted him with her son, which was something she could only say about a select handful of people.  What was more?  The fact she’d known him for less than twenty-four hours.  What the hell.

When he reappeared, he made a gesture for Mary to take the lead, and asked, “Well, what are we waiting for, little wolf?”


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Charlie and Anna volunteered to show Jo, Cas and Hannah around the building.  However, Hannah was still exhausted and hurting from her shift and stated that she needed to get to this ‘room’ they’d mentioned for some sleep, so they steered the group that way, first and foremost since that was where they were all staying at the moment.  It’d exhausted her, mentally and physically, and Cas didn’t blame her.

If he had his mate with him, he’d be doing the same thing.

However, he was too full of nerves, too scared for his mate to lay down and wait.  He’d much rather become acquainted with the area and do something productive.  He was getting a bit nervous by how much Anna was eyeing his neck.  Her scent was suspicious as well - which made him even more uncomfortable.  If she wanted to say something, she may as well just get it over with.  
  
Jo noticed the strange tension as they walked down the hallway, and once they were in front of what the other woman announced was the pack’s “homebase,” she gestured to the duffle hanging on her shoulder and offhandedly stated, “I’ll put this away then we can explore,” and followed Hannah in.  
  
While they’d hidden the other two bags in the Prius, they needed at least one for cover, as the explanation of their mission, and the omega carried it proudly to show where they’d been.  Not to mention they needed to smuggle in Cas' suppressants (wedged between some extra antibiotics and poured inside some emptied-out bottles of allergy meds), since going down to the garage every day would be suspicious.  She would also use it as an excuse to get a chance to talk to the beta one-on-one.  
  
The room was huge and filled with cots and the scents of all their packmates and Jo watched as Hannah looked hesitant to find a place to crash.  As though she didn’t want to impose on someone else’s space.  Because she was kind and courteous like that, and never wanted to be any trouble.  
  
“How are you feeling?” the omega asked conversationally as she tucked the duffle in the middle of where the other ones seemed to be piled in the center of the room.  “I know first shifts can hurt like hell and you feel like you're wearing your bones inside out.”  
  
The beta turned around with a chuckle and confirmed, “I believe it’ll take a while for my spine to remember how it’s supposed to stack.  But it’s worth it.  Every second was worth it.”  While her voice was strained on the edges with fatigue, there was even more joy.  
  
Jo huffed and shook her head because Hannah still hadn’t picked a spot to lay down.  
  
So the omega decided for her.  
  
She ducked behind Hannah and wrapped her arms around the beta’s waist, careful not to rattle her back, and deposited her on her stomach after she swung her to the nearest cot.  It spoke to how friggin tired the woman was, because her normal lightning-fast reflexes only cushioned her face, they didn’t prevent the attack like they usually would, and she landed with an “Oomph!”  
  
Luckily, it was a larger cot because Jo dove down next to her with a shit-eating grin and quipped, “You were never gonna decide.  I helped.”  
  
With a halfhearted glare, Hannah countered, “I didn’t want to infringe on anyone’s space.”  
  
“It’s just a nap,” the blonde pointed out with a shrug.  “‘Sides, you guys made the run possible today.  Whoever’s sleeping here can deal.  You earned it.”  
  
The angel sighed out heavily, “I know I won’t be able to win with you,” and closed her eyes.  “You’re quite stubborn.  And, unfortunately, convincing.”  
  
Jo reached out and brushed the hair from Hannah’s eyes and away from her forehead, knowing the woman wasn’t going to be moving anytime soon.  She hummed and asked quietly, as to not jar Hannah awake if she was drifting off, “You know what the great part of today was?  Besides kicking some major zombie ass?”  
  
Hannah didn’t open her eyes, but indicated she was listening with a, “Hmm?”  
  
“Seeing you so damn happy,” Jo laughed lightly and shook her head.  “You’re a lot of things, Hannah.  You’re a strategical genius, a badass soldier, a loyal comrade but...I’ve never seen you happy.  It...doesn’t come from you assisting Cas.  You and those wings, when you were flying?  You deserve _that_.  Or anything that makes you happy.  Everyone's trying to find it - you need to, too.”  
  
Jo suddenly realized that there were a pair of eyes looking back at her, coupled with a hand in hers.  Normally, she would be unnerved by the intensity of an angel’s observation, but something about Hannah’s eyes fluttering over her features felt just fine.    
  
In fact, it pulled a grin from Jo and she squeezed Hannah’s hand, reminding her, “Get to sleep.  The others are waiting for me.”  
  
The beta almost sat up after her, but groaned when her back wouldn’t let her and she agreed quickly to cover up the pain, “Yes, they are.  I’ll...see you soon?”  
  
“Duh.”  Jo eased Hannah back down to the bed and winked.  “Very soon.”  
  
When she turned to walk back to the door, she heard the angel call out, “Joanna?  Thank you.  I mean it.”  
  
And that was something that the omega took to heart.  She hoped it clicked, that Hannah found her own way away from servitude and took her ‘advice’ seriously.  Maybe if it led _them_ a little closer together?  So be it.  Jo may or may not have just planted a seed...and she kind of hoped it _would_ blossom.

No one said anything when the blonde joined the group again, mentioning how Hannah was now resting.  They all simply turned out of their hallway and began walking.    
  
The first person they ran into, who only Charlie knew, was a redhead whose eyes lit up when she caught sight of them.

She cooed and asked in her heavy accent, “Charlie, may I speak to your friends in a place more quiet than the hallway?”

“Uhh, I guess?  This is Rowena, guys.  This is Jo and Cas.  I think you know Anna, she’s been with us for a while.”  Charlie stuttered slightly as the alpha woman beckoned them forward and around to what appeared to be a room previously used for meetings.

They all sat down, curious as to what the woman wanted and the first thing out of her mouth was, “I’m happy we have another omega joining us,” to Jo, and looked at the other women.  “Three of you in a little happy family.  Never thought I’d see it.”

Sure, it was uncomfortable, but things got even weirder when she focused all over her attention to Cas.

“You’ve got a new mate, I see,” she smirked and nodded at the bandage.  “Where’s your omega?”

“He’ll be joining us soon.”  He shifted under her undivided attention.

“May I touch you?”

Castiel abruptly jerked back at the request.  “Excuse me?”  At the same time, Jo laughed inappropriately while Anna and Charlie exchanged puzzled looks.

“Not in the naughty bits, silly girls.”  She rolled her eyes.  “Just your forehead.  Thought it’d be kinder to be granted permission, since we're new faces to one another.”

“T-that’s fine.”

The angel was more than confused.

Rowena reached out and placed her entire palm over his brow while closing her eyes.  There was an energy in the room that went from static to _electric_ in the frame of two seconds.  A fine glaze of sweat covered Cas’ body, but he didn’t jerk away because it was an itching sensation under his skin rather than a type of pain - even when Anna demanded, “What are you doing to him!?”

Before she could act, Rowena drew away with a _"Hah"_ and an amused expression.  “Just as I thought.”

“Thought what?” Jo was looking between the angel and the woman at neck-break speed, as Cas’ eyes finally opened.

“You’ve been ‘touched by a witch,’ little angel.”  She placed her hands on her hips and explained, “There’s always a _residual energy_ , like a signature, one leaves.  Very interesting.  But it was before your mate, and it was for _quite_ a while.  What happened to this one?”

“Wait - a _witch_?” It was the only thing Cas could get out.  “Who could have-”

“ _Meg_ ,” Anna blurted out, some of the pieces coming together for her.  “That’s the only person it could have been, Cas.  You were born here, as my brother.  But we lost touch once you began dating her.  You even _admitted_ to me you had _lost time,_ but blamed it on the drinking, and quote "recreational drug use."  You confessed you had a tendency of getting into trouble with her.”

“My love for her was _real_ ,” the alpha hissed at his sister.  “There’s _no way_ she could have-”

“Lost time?  Power of suggestion?  Even luring you into loving her, when you _obviously_ had a mate somewhere out there.” Rowena mused aloud, then stated with a strange smugness.  “She must have been a _dark_ witch.”

“I don’t believe you.”  Castiel stood firm in his conviction as he snapped at his sister.  “It could have been Uriel, it could have been -”

“Uriel was an _angel_ , Cas.  We can’t dabble in the dark arts, it's impossible, and you know that.”  Anna was quick to point out, with not just her voice but a pointed finger.  “Who else in your life was a human _that_ close to you?”

Charlie had been silent up until now, but she had to say, “She had such a hold on you.  She kept you away from Dean, all that time.  Even though you two were true mates and you _knew_ when you met him.  Don’t you think if you found your friggin _true mate_ , you’d _instantly_ want to be with them?  No matter what?  What was it that kept you two apart?”

“Perhaps I can unlock some of that lost time?”  Rowena suggested, not only to Cas, but the group as well.  “Sounds like you’re in a pickle.  Although, it may not be pleasant - you’ll find the true culprit you’re seeking.”

Cas opened and closed his mouth a few times, but with the others looking at him - _challenging him -_ he couldn’t exactly say no.  If Rowena could do it, what was he afraid of?  Being proven wrong?  Was he afraid of the _truth_?

“Fine.”  He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

“You might want to hold his hands, ladies,” she admitted with a kind, yet sympathetic smile.  “This will _not_ be pretty.”

\---------------

Gabriel knew his way through the halls by now and he knew there were only three places Chuck would be.  He wasn’t in the cafeteria.  He wasn’t in his bedroom.  But he did know where the man set up his own office to write in and get away from the rest of the people there under the guise of a prophet.

Of course, that’s where he found him.  Now that he remembered, this was the spot Chuck had instructed them to meet, so he must have “foreseen” this going down, or whatever.

In the farthest reaches of the hall, much like where he spent his time _before_ all this - the farthest reaches of Earth.

He let himself in and took a seat right in front of the man who was already half finished with a bottle of bourbon.  Chuck was furiously scribbling something into a notebook, rather than the laptop he had open or even the stone-age typewriter, when Gabriel visited the previous day.

When Gabriel kicked back and crossed his legs, he gestured to the fifth, “They never ask about your unlimited supply, there, Chuck?”

He seemed alarmed at the sudden entrance, even though he was all-knowing, but he obviously worked hard to keep up his facade.  Who knew, maybe he had even fooled himself.  “Oh, hi, Gabriel.  Uh, no, it’s never been a problem.”

“I just _love_ your persona,” the archangel admitted openly.  “It’s fun.  Such a good way to fly under the radar.”

With a quick dirty look, Chuck asked, “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Yeah.  See, Mikey is being an asshole.  He’s trying to keep Sam and I apart.  I know you said the _witches_ may try, but not my big _bro_.  I get the feeling he’s two seconds away from making this a dictatorship.  So I was wondering if there was any chance you were gonna man up and step in.”

Chuck shook his head.  “Michael will do what Michael will do.  Of course, Lucifer will always challenge him, work as a check and balance, so I don’t think you gotta worry about him taking over the tower.”  Then he tilted his head to the side and asked, “Is he trying to keep you apart because of the experiments, as I thought Rowena would?”

“Bingo.” Gabriel groaned loudly.  “But, really.  What’s your opinion on that?  Do you think that’s _actually_ gonna work?”

With a shrug, he finally pulled himself away from the paper, dropped his pen and gave Gabriel his full attention.  “I think I mentioned to you it’s the right _idea_.  I think they’ll fail in their trials.  But, as I said, Death left me in a very difficult predicament.  I can’t see the end, so I don’t know if there _is_ one.  It’s… strange.  I’m getting the visions of a prophet, which is why I pose as a prophet, too - mostly because I don’t have my typical, uh, knowledge.  So, really, it'd be no good to tell them the truth, anyway.”

“That _is_ weird.”  Gabriel huffed out, and pointed to the chicken-scratch on the pages, “Is that what this is?  Your prophet power?”

“Among other things.”

“Anything good?”

“Nothing bad.”

“Still as cryptic as ever.”

“I’ve gotta retain some of my qualities, right?”  He said with a half smirk, a little goofy from the alcohol.

“I need you to tell me.  Am I good for Sam?  You're sure this alpha thing isn't taboo?  And that I'm not fucking up this whole system by being with him?  You called us mates before, but now with the world against us, I don’t know _what_ to think.”   Gabriel finally got to one of his major points, locking his eyes with Chuck as he tried to emphasize how dire this was.

“Love is _never_ wrong.”  It was a quick answer.  “Free will is _never_ wrong.  You, out of anyone, should know that.”

“Put it on a fuckin’ Hallmark card.”  Gabriel crossed his arms and smacked his forehead on the table dramatically.  “I don’t know what to do.”

“Talk to him.  It’s a two-way street.  Don’t protect him.  He can protect himself.”  Chuck took a swig right from the bottle.  “That’s something I’ve actually written down, word for word.”

“You’ve had visions of _us_?” Gabriel leaned forward and grappled for the pages.  “ _Where_?  What happens?  What does it say?!”

Chuck groaned and snapped his fingers, all the material disappearing with a fluttering noise.  “I’ll say it again.  You, of all people, should know that’s not how it works.”

The archangel growled and was two seconds away from flipping the desk.  But instead he pushed away from the table and got to his feet.  “Whatever, thanks for nothing.”

“Do you wanna shot?” Chuck offered the bottle cautiously.  He looked guilty he’d upset Gabriel so much.

The archangel glowered but took the bottle and drained the rest of it before handing it back.  Then he proceeded to stomp off.

As soon as he was gone, Chuck heaved a heavy sigh, snapped his fingers again, bringing the pages back, and filled the bottle of bourbon (to the top) once more.

\------------

Cain followed Mary wordlessly to the garage.  Soon, they found themselves surrounded by synthetic lighting and in front of a car completely awash with blood.  They could scent Sam - who was deliberately making the effort to calm his brother.  Dean was injured, but fast asleep.  Mary looked behind her to make sure the alpha was ready, and he confirmed with a stern nod.

“Sam, honey,” Mary’s voice was quiet as she approached, catching her younger son’s attention and slowly walked up to the wolf on his lap who stirred right away.  “Dean, this is Cain.  He’s going to try to help you out.”

Sam acknowledged the two and Cain pitched his voice to the car, saying, “Nice to meet you,” before he glanced at Dean, who was growling at the stranger low in his throat.  “It’s all right, boy.  Like your mom said, I’m here to help.  Can you two get out of the car?”

Sam tried to make his way out but Dean wouldn’t let him.  In fact, the noises coming from his chest grew in intensity they transformed into a snarl, which did nothing to deter Cain.  He knew this was the wolf trying to protect his brother at a primitive level, and that’s what he found concerning.

He looked to Mary and told her, point-blank, “He’s regressing.  The longer he remains shifted, the sooner his wolf will take over.”

Her hand flew over her mouth as she gasped.

It wasn’t unheard of for lycanthrope in their wolf form to turn feral, but she’d never witnessed one first hand.  It was a terrifying concept all by itself, and the fact that it may be happening to her son?  She wasn’t going to let it go that far.  She _refused_.

“Then do something!” she pleaded and made a move towards Dean, but Cain grabbed her arm before she could get too close.

“He’s protecting his brother out of instinct.  If it was just you, it’d be all right, but he may not be able to distinguish our scents right now since they mixed in the elevator.”

“He’d never hurt me,” she snapped back, but Cain wouldn’t let her out of his iron grip.

“Sam.  Talk to him.  Tell him it’s all right, you need to get out of the car,” Cain instructed, in a very even voice.

Even though he looked a bit shaky, Sam knew his brother.  He trusted his brother, no matter what the circumstance was.  And he knew how to talk to him.

Sam didn’t hesitate to ruffle the scruff behind his ears and teased, “Dean, chill out.  It’s fine.  It’s just mom and the man she went to get to _help_ you.  I know you’re grouchy as hell when you wake up, but don’t be a dick, all right?”

The wolf still didn’t move, didn’t take his eyes off the newcomer.

“Dean,” Sam leaned closer to him.  “You’re heavy.  My legs are falling asleep, dude,” he continued to pet him, trying to get him relaxed and relieve some of the tension.  “Don’t you want to see Cas?  Your mate?  You can’t be with him like this.  You’ve gotta let me out, you gotta try and let Cain help.”

The word ‘mate’ was the thing that snapped him out of it.

His posturing turned into a whimper and his head dropped to Sam’s lap, defeated.  Like everything about the situation, about how pathetic and useless he felt _crashed down_.  Sam could scent all these things on him, and used every bit of his own alpha strength to try and pry him off.  Because right now, Dean had changed his attitude - and was most definitely pouting.

Once the younger Winchester struggled free, he was a bit winded and walked over to where Mary and Cain were.

“You think you can help him?”  Sam asked, finally looking the man over for himself.  “He’s-”

“Yes, of course I can.”

Cain approached the car with confidence, and looked down at Dean in the backseat.

“Get up.  Hop down from in there.”  It was an _order_ \- an order from an alpha that shot an icy shiver down both Mary and Sam’s spine.  “I know you can.   You’re strong enough, don’t pity yourself any longer.”

The mother and son held their breath because before now, no one had spoken to Dean like that (shifted or not) without getting their head ripped off.  But...somehow, the wolf followed the direction, even though he moved languidly.  The point (and accomplishment) was - he was _finally_ on his feet.

However, it was then that he began to circle Cain.

“Your son’s very strong, Mary,” he commented as he stared down the omega within the alpha shifter body, and moved in time with the dance Dean set.  “Maybe it’s because he’s _too_ strong.  An _omega_ with this much muscle?  This much wolf?  Maybe it’s overwhelming him.”  He got down on his haunches and directed his next comment to Dean, “Maybe his _mind_ isn’t _strong enough_ to handle it.”

Dean barked and lunged for the man.

There was a moment when no one breathed, as Cain wrestled with the enraged wolf.  It was a blur of limbs, fur and furious noise, until Cain emerged victorious, with the wolf in a headlock.

Cain hissed right into his ear, “You’re _better_ than this.  Better than the _wolf_.  You thought yourself useless because you _couldn’t_ shift, and now you feel useless because you can’t shift _back_?  Did you miss your alpha wolf and now you loathe the idea of going back to your _omega body_?  These are all excuses.  You’re not a scared little pup, stop acting like it.”  He shoved Dean away with all his strength and sent the wolf tumbling and rolling across the cement.  “Stop acting like a _coward_.  You _know_ how to shift.   _Do it_!”

Cain’s alpha voice roared and echoed through the parking structure, and everyone was motionless besides Dean.

He slowly, but surely, got back up to his feet and panted.

But… he didn’t stop there.

Finally, the fur began receding into his body, muscles and bones ground down into something more human.  His tail folded back into his spine, his features shrunk back into a face, with an expression of disbelief and unadulterated _rage_.  

As soon as he stood up (on _two_ feet), he looked as if he was going to charge, and shouted out, “I’m not a _coward_ , you _fuckin’ son of a bitch_!” before Sam ran over and held him back.

His own voice surprised him, and he forgot what he was doing, who he was mad at, because he was looking his brother _in_ the eyes and not _up_ at him.  Dean looked down in shock, before Mary ran around to where she’d seen the spare set of clothes and gave them to her son.

“No,” Cain nodded, thoroughly pleased.  “You’re _not_.”

Once Dean’s pants were on, Mary hugged him tight and he winced because of the cuts and gashes that littered his body.  He wasn’t ready to pull on a shirt - he needed to have his lacerations looked at.

What he also needed to look at was the man in front of him.

“How did you-?”  Dean’s brow was furrowed as Cain walked towards the group and extended his hand to shake.

“Nice to meet you, Dean.”  The omega hesitantly took it, and the alpha continued, “We’ll work on smoother transitions in the future.”

Mary didn’t know why, but she turned and hugged the man who’d brought her son back.  The words spilled out, “Thank you, I _knew_ you could, thank you so much.”

Although he looked a little caught off guard, he patted her on the back and found himself feeling almost... _rewarded_ with Mary’s grateful scent.  But he needed to pull away, disregard the strange feeling, and give them their time.  He needed to make an exit.  
  
So he waved to the family and said pointedly to Mary, “I have a lesson to finish up teaching,” then addressing the omega newcomer, “But I’ll be seeing much more of you soon, Dean.”

Dean was speechless as he looked on, and watched the man disappear.

“What the hell just happened?”  He asked, looking desperately between Sam and Mary.  “I didn’t even realize I was shifting until it was done…”

Both the alpha and blonde omega looked between each other too, because they weren’t completely sure either.

“He’s… _really_ powerful.  I could _feel_ it, not just scent it-”  Sam said to Mary, his eyes showing the depth of his utter shock.  “How did you meet him?  And how did you even convince him to come down here and help us?”

She had no idea how to put together the words of what exactly their relationship was.  Mary had actually been musing about that lately, herself.  Among _other_ things.  Like why the hell she was so drawn to him and how to make it stop.    
  
So, she settled on, “He’s an old friend.”

“Like, past life, old friend?”  The alpha’s brow was scrunched together because he knew his mother, and that she was dodging the question.

She nodded.  “I actually tried to hunt him.  Never worked out.”

Sam and Dean both gaped, but it was Dean who said, “I’ve had enough life-shattering events for today.  That’s a chat for tomorrow…I need a nap, my mate and-”

“New stitches,” Sam pointed out, directing their attention to one such wound that was torn open from the shift and leaking fresh blood.

“Yeah.   _That_ ,” he admitted with a wince.  “Let’s take care of that.”

\----------------

In retrospect, it was amazing they only drew the attention of two others (and luckily, they were of their own) - Bobby and Gabriel - with Castiel’s shouts echoing through the hallways.  Maybe the rest of the tower’s inhabitants thought it was none of their concern.  Or, they were used to the screams and it was common place, which wouldn’t surprise the pack.

Charlie and Jo were holding his arms down, while Anna (and soon, Gabriel) held down his legs as Rowena went through his memories, unlocking every piece the previous witch tainted.  Which turned from a molehill into a goddamn mountain.  Bobby took in the whole scene with awe - he knew about witches, but only the bad ones - which made him wary of this alpha woman, who was legitimately _aiding_ them.

However it took him a while to believe, until Jo assured him (while Cas was convulsing on the table) it was the angel’s choice and he’d been brainwashed previous to this.  They were finally freeing him from the mind games someone was playing with him and they were about to discover precisely who.

Charlie wanted to (but couldn’t) offer comforting words, because Cas wasn’t there - not really.  He was tied up in his own mind while Rowena broke down the walls this witch had meticulously built up.  Rowena was heaving breaths and dripping sweat, but her stubborn alpha side wasn’t about to let this go unfinished.  Her pride absolutely _refused_ to let herself be outdone by another witch’s work, even though they had _years_ of time to erect this wall on their side, Rowena _would_ be the wrecking ball.

Bobby watched through the hallway, just to make sure no one else came running, coming to see what was happening.  Not because it was a secret: but because if Cas was suffering through this?  They didn’t want _any_ interruptions.  This wasn’t going to be done half-assed.  This needed to be finished, seen through all the way to the end.

Finally, Rowena staggered backwards, reaching out blindly for a chair to collapse down on.

Cas’ eyes flew open, and immediately Jo demanded, “Are you alright!?”

While he didn’t answer right away, as though he was in a trance, Rowena grumbled, “Mighty powerful witch you had there, Castiel.  She had _fun_  toying with you.”  Then she looked around to the group, “Snarky little thing?  Pretty brunette?  Beta?”

“That’s Meg, all right,” Charlie growled.  “What did she do to him?  Why was he missing time?”

“Mostly, because she wanted a plaything.  She happened to met him in a past life, the _one_ time he was on a mission on Earth, but she wiped that rendezvous from his memory too,” Rowena recalled from her trip inside Castiel’s head.  “Naturally, when the angel was reborn, he didn’t remember her.  But witches?  We _very_ rarely forget our memories because of our innate magic, upon rebirth.  She liked him and went out of her way to _seek him out_ when she was reborn.  Wasn’t too hard with a locator spell.  She wanted to _taint_ his little angelic heart - especially because she _knew_ he had a true mate, and that’s why he’d fallen - all for his omega.”

Cas shakily sat up from the table and looked around the room, completely baffled by the news and turned to Rowena.  “Thank you.  I would have never known.  I would have honored her in death and remembered her with love, I-”

“I’m _so_ fucking glad Dean let them _tear her apart_ ,” Anna snarled through grit teeth.  “That _bitch_ deserved it after what she did to you, and-”

“Dean did?” Cas whipped his head around to his sister, a look of disbelief on his face.  “He did _what_?”

“He didn’t tell you?”  Anna asked in confusion.  “I told him he needed to come clean about it before you mated.  There shouldn’t be any secrets between you two.”

“Oh, Anna is correct, that little girl had it coming,” Rowena tried to assure Castiel.  “I’ve never seen a witch so focused on tormenting a soul for the sheer pleasure of it so much in ages.  If they’re dark, they usually seek power.  Something for selfish gain or to take revenge.  This wasn’t revenge, this was childish _enjoyment_.  Not to mention, a waste of great potential.”

“Yer upset she wasted her _potential_?”  Bobby spoke up for the first time as he entered the room from his hallway look-out position.  “ _That’s_ what yer gettin’ outta this?”

“If she was still with you, I could have turned her around.  Straightened her out.  We could have used someone with her power, yes, that _is_ one of the tragedies I won‘t deny.”  She shook a finger at him, then changed her focus.  “I’m glad you allowed me to help you, Castiel.  Seeing her for who she truly was is important and I hope this news allows things to become clearer for you.  You deserve the closure, after all.”

Gabriel, who had been strangely silent through this entire encounter, finally said, “You look like you’re zapped.  Thanks for helping my little bro out.  You should get some rest.”

“But of course, Gabriel.”  She gave him a sly smile.  “Anything for you.  And your pack, of course.”

Their gaze lingered just on the side of suspicious, before she excused herself from the room.

“Cas,” Gabriel crossed the space to put his hand on the alpha’s knee.  “You still with us?”

“Anna, what did you say Dean did?”  His scent confused the group.  “Did you see it?”

She crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders.  “The roof collapsed on her.  Mary and Dean most likely could have saved her, but they allowed her to be eaten.”

“Umm, _I_ would have,” Charlie piped up.  “That’s like, a _no-brainer_.”

“Same,” Jo added in her agreement quickly.  “You’re not gonna blame him, Cas.  Are you?”

“I don’t know _what_ to think.  My head is full of… many things.  Too many things, and I need to lay down.”  He massaged his temple as he hopped down from the table, and nearly toppled over.

“Hey, let me help you.”  Anna reached out.  “You haven’t been to where we’ve settled in yet.  I’ll take you to where Hannah is resting.”

“I’d like that, thank you.”

They watched as the two exited the room.

There was a certain amount of tension left, even after the pair disappeared.

Charlie was the one to voice it.  “You don’t think…he’s gonna be all pissed off at Dean, do you?”

“Sure as hell hope not,” Bobby commented gruffly.  “Be a _fool_ to, after figurin’ out all that.”

However, Gabriel found the words to be just that.  Words.  The way Cas had reacted to the discovery?  It was _concerning_.  Hell, if Gabriel had known about this, he would have slit Meg’s throat himself, but...Cas didn’t seem to have the same reaction.  The archangel had to remind himself, those two were true mates.  If they couldn’t get through this little roadblock?  There wasn’t much hope for the rest of the world.

\------------

Dean was escorted by his brother and his mother to the clinic - everyone’s eyes were on him because they scented _omega_ , but the second they noticed the fresh mating bite, they turned away.  Sam explained into his ear that their goal, their idea to stop the plague, was creation in order to counter the death that surrounded them.  Dean scoffed because he found it to be bullshit.  Mary told him to keep it to himself.

It was important - most especially, for _him_ \- that they stay here, lay low, and go unnoticed.

After all, he was the singular omega in the world (to the best of their knowledge) who still went into natural heats.  Ones that needed to be avoided at _all costs_.  He couldn’t have eyes on him, he couldn’t give himself away.  So he needed to he civil.  He needed to tone down his brashness, his confidence, hell, he needed to tone down everything that made him Dean.  It could be a matter of survival of a different color.

Soon, they were inside the clinic, two (angels?  Definitely _not_ shifters) were chatting, with their backs to them.

“Hey, need some help, here.”  Sam snapped them out of their conversation easily, and they both turned around to see the man.

“Get him on the table,” the woman ordered.  “I’ll change the stitches. Samandriel will use his grace to clot the bleeding and help the scabbing begin.”

“Woah.”  Dean’s eyes widened as he stared at the woman because hers was a face he’d seen before - hers was a face that had been _burned_ into his _brain_.  He stopped her before she snipped Jo’s battleground stitches.  “You’re-”

“Dean,” she remembered just as quickly as he had and her hands froze up of their own accord.  “Wow.  I never thought I’d see you again.”

“Who are-” Sam looked between the two in confusion, because he could _feel_ the familiarity, yet...he couldn’t pinpoint it.  “Do we know you?”

“Here, I go by Tessa.”  She gave him a sincere smile.  “But I happen to be the Reaper your brother and angel convinced to let your pack be reborn _together_ , even though I warned you the future was bleak.”

“That was _you_?!”  The alpha’s eyes were as wide as saucers, because now the feeling _clicked_.  She didn’t have a scent, she didn’t have much of anything, but a body and a -

“Are you still a Reaper?”  Dean asked warily, giving her a once-over.  “Are you here to-”

“Don't be silly, I’m coexisting with you.  Now, let me attend to your wounds, and I’ll explain.”  Her voice took on a firm edge as her eyes analyzed the gashes, one by one.

She pulled out small nippers to reopen the stitches because they had been fashioned to his wolf - and a large one, at that.  They were doing little to hold together the flesh of his human body.  No, they needed to be cleaner, they needed to be tighter.  She grabbed the sanitizer and went through, wound by wound, and even warned him there was still some glass in a couple of gashes they hadn’t caught through his thick coat that she needed to remove.

Mary was at his side in an instant as she held his hand - even if he hadn’t asked for it.  Although he could still admit it hurt like hell.  Before Tessa got sewing, she at least had the decency to numb the area, and that’s when she began speaking again.

“Death left.  Reapers are no longer required to accompany those to the afterlife.  Well,” she paused thoughtfully while she threaded the curved needle through his skin like butter.  “There _are_ a select few.  Those who find peace are escorted into Heaven.  But Death, he…was _not_ very pleased with me.  So I fell, like the angels did, but in an unaging body.  Damned to watch it all fall apart.”

“That was all _my_ fault,” the omega realized, as he watched Tessa.  “It was all me and Cas, and-”

“Death had been fed up with humanity for a _long_ time _._ ”  She spoke in a soothing voice, and it brought up old memories.

The way she tried to soothe him to Heaven when he died, but he refused and became a vengeful spirit.  Then, the way she coaxed him into the void to be reborn.  She had this calm about her, even if he hated every word out of her mouth.  Somehow, it was all about the way she said it, the _tone_ she used made you think everything really _was_ going to be all right.

Maybe if Dean had fucking listened to her the _first_ time .

“So, that’s it?  No more reborns?  The cycle’s over?  It’s Heaven or Zombieland?”

She nodded and waved Samandriel over to add some finishing touches.

“Or Hell, if they’re accepting.  But that’s extremely, extremely rare.  Those tainted almost always remain.  At least, that’s what I’ve concluded.  It's my theory.”

The young angel spread his hands out, inches away from Dean’s body, and a pulse of energy heated up the wounds for a split second.  Then?  The bleeding _stopped_.  Instead of fresh, hour-old cuts, they looked like multiple-days-healed injuries and Dean looked at the kid with confusion.

“Can _all_ angels do that?”

Tessa nodded the confirmation, “If they have the proper training.”  She glanced up at Mary to include her in the conversation as well, “As Cain trains shifters in their abilities, Lucifer assists the angels with theirs.  He’s an _excellent_ teacher.  Well, as long as you’re not sensitive to constructive criticism.”

“Woah.  Did I just hear you right?”  Dean jerked until he was sitting up and regretted it almost instantly.  “ _Lucifer_?”

“We have all the Archangels, here, now.”  She smiled softly, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  “Be careful with your wounds.  I, personally, find Lucifer to be misunderstood.  And you have to believe that when everyone has a common enemy?  Everything else gets pushed to the side.  We’re _all_ fighting for an Earth, what we do with it afterwards may cause change in our alliances, but until then?  We’re _all_ comrades.”

“This is so fucked up.”  It was Sam who said what the three were thinking.

Tessa gave them a small grin and encouraged, “You should get some sleep.  It will help you recover sooner.  And Dean?  I’m happy you found your mate, after all this time.  Truly, I am.”

“I’m glad _you’re_ here,” the omega admitted.  “You had to deal with my punk-ass too many times to count, but you always wanted what was best for me.  I know that now.  Sorry, I got you on Death’s shit list.”

She laughed and then clearly dismissed them with, “Have a good day.  All of you.”

As they exited the room, all the fight, all the day’s activities seemed to have caught up with him and Dean was ready to keel over.  He looked between Mary and Sam and begged, “Please tell me our room is close?  I’m gonna fuckin’ pass out anytime.”

“It’s a good thing your brother’s a big strong alpha and can carry you, then,” Mary teased him, now that everything had finally been fixed and she was able to.

“Oh!”  Sam remembered suddenly.  “Gabriel met with one of his old angel friends and put in a room request list.  Since it’s like we’re back in college and there are dorms or something,” the alpha snorted.  “But you and Cas’ll have your own room, and then-”

“Gabriel didn’t think to involve the rest of us in this decision?”  Mary raised an eyebrow and interrupted her son without a second thought.

“We’re still all together.  It just gives the couples more space.  If we wanna change it, it’s not like it’s signed in blood.  He wanted to get the ball rolling, so we’re not all stuck in a single room together.  And trust me, Mom, the whole damn time - Gabe made it a game of ‘What Would Mary Do,’ to the point that it was annoyingly ridiculous.  It’s good he went ahead with it, since Cas and Dean are mated now and I don’t wanna be around _that_ for a second.”

Mary giggled a little as they found themselves in front of the room, which was probably the last time they’d all be sharing it.

Hannah was still asleep and Dean was halfway there as Sam carried most of his weight through the space.

They both grabbed the omega’s arms and lead him to a cot with a pillow and a blanket - one that would be big enough to share, if his alpha decided to check on him and stay.  Mary kissed his forehead, told him to sleep well, and they both left the room.

Once they were out of hearing distance, the omega turned her attention to her other son.

“Let me guess.  You’ll be staying with Gabriel?”

The slight blush that warmed his cheeks told her all she needed to know.

“You really love him, don’t you?”  She hung back around a corner so he’d have to stop walking and he turned to face her.

“I mean, yeah.  I do.”  It was hard to shrug off because he felt it with _every_ fiber in his being, but speaking about it with his _mom_ was difficult.

“Why are you being so shy about this?”  Mary crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Sam looked around to make sure it was only the two of them, (and used his enhanced hearing to make sure they really _were_ out of eavesdropped range) before he said another word.

Once he was satisfied they were alone and no one could hear them, he blurted out, “Because you _hate_ that Cas and Dean are mated.  And they’re _true mates_.  So how am I supposed to tell you that yeah, I’m totally head over heels for some random, smart-ass, _alpha_?  If you can’t accept them, when they’re literally "meant to be," how am I supposed to feel telling you that, yeah, I’m totally in love with Gabriel, of all people, and think you’ll be alright with it?”

“Because you two aren’t each other’s weakness, you’re each other’s _strengths_ ,” she said without missing a beat.  “Because _both_ of you have your shit together, you can take care of yourselves and aren’t codependent and have blind spots when it comes to the other.  I _respect_ Gabriel.  Yes, I think he’s loud, inappropriate, and the complete opposite of who I’d expect you to end up with but, you know what?  I think I like this turn of events _better_.”

“Y-you’re seriously good with us?”  He couldn't keep from stuttering because...seriously?

“Yes, Sam, I am.  I told him as much, too.”  Her smile was open and she took small bit of satisfaction in the momentary stunned silence she’d rendered her son into.  “I know you never thought you’d find someone again, but I honestly believe the two of you _are_ what’s best for each other.  And I hope he loves you back, just as much.”

“I _know_ he does.”  Another thing Sam knew was that he was wearing the dopiest expression on his face, ever.  “It wouldn’t bother you if-?”

“Not at all,” she confirmed, taking her son’s hand into her own.  “And I know I _need_ to stop speaking poorly about Dean and Castiel.  The last mission and what it could have cost him because he dove in without thinking infuriated me, as a mother… he needs to _stop_.  He needs to realize _his self-worth_ and it’s been a tough road for him, so far.  Hopefully, soon, both of them will grow up and make more mature, and reasonable choices.  Dean’s smartest when he’s solo, or with the pack.  I honestly think it’s Castiel who needs to step up.  And I hope it gets better.”

“Me, too.”  Sam sighed, and agreed with the statement.  Even though he did like Cas, Dean _acted_ recklessly while he was with him, rather than thinking.  But then, what he and Mary originally discussed popped back into his mind and he squeezed her hand, “And, thank you.”

“You know me.  I’ll always tell you the truth.  You’re just lucky that the truth, when it comes to _you,_ is a kind one.”

\--------------

When Anna led Cas through the hallways, the conversation was stilted, at best.

She was describing the building, what went on here, and when they got closer and closer to the room, the alpha’s nose began to pick up smelling ‘mate.’

Which meant Dean was here.

His feet quickened until he was sprinting, and he looked into a room where the omega was fast asleep and resting in his _own skin_.  Not fur.  Dean made it back to his human form.

Castiel breathed a heavy sigh of relief and turned back into the hallway, where Anna was a few yards behind him.

She tilted her head, asking a silent question, and he crossed the space that separated them and whispered, “He’s all right.  He’s shifted back.”

“Then why aren’t you in there taking care of him?”  Anna inquired, just as hushed.

Before Cas could open his mouth, he caught a familiar scent in the direction of where they came.  A man he was very much looking forward to seeing, no matter how exhausted he was.

“Because I have someone to catch up with.”  He was happy to have an excuse, because he needed one.

And seeing Balthazar again?

Made for the _perfect_ reason.

\----------

Sam was on his way to check on Dean once more when he felt someone grab him by the wrist.  When he spun around, it was to a smiling Gabriel who tugged him along and conversationally asked, “Guess who’s room’s ready, if we want to move in?”

“Oh yeah?” he inquired with a laugh.  “Should we rent a truck to get all our furniture and boxes en route?”

“Already took care of it, if you mean our modern-chic duffle bags.  All I need now is a Sasquatch.”

Truth be told, after all the things that happened today and his recent chat with Mary?  There were butterflies in the shifter’s stomach.  Something that Gabriel recognized right away.

“Unless you don’t want to?”  He slowed his skipping stride and turned to face Sam.

“Let’s keep going,” the alpha laughed nervously.  “I wanna check it out.  How far away from everyone, is it?”

Gabriel knew a distraction when he saw one, so he played the game.  “It’s in the same hall, just a little further down.  We’ve got a room with a view, too.  Not like there’s much to look out and see these days, but the sunset ain’t bad.  Thought you might like that.”

“Yeah, that’ll be nice,” Sam pronounced as they approached the end of the hall and turned into the last door on the right, Gabriel throwing it open.  “Wow, Gadreel got to work on these fast.”

“Only a couple of them are done.  He’s gonna finish the rest after dinner.  I’m his favorite, _so_ ,” Gabriel winked and spread his arm out to showcase the space. “We’re right next to the bathroom and shower stalls too, so that’s always nice.  We got a friggin _comforter_ , who the hell knows where he got that, but there’s a place we can hang our clothes up and everything.  At least _pretend_ life’s a little normal.”

Sam was silent, but nodded along with all of Gabriel’s descriptions as he showed him around.

“Whattaya think?”  The archangel finally prompted, honing in on Sam’s scent, trying to get a read because wasn’t this what the alpha wanted?

Some semblance of a home?  Like he had before all of this?  This was the best Gabriel could give him.  They could pretend they had a little apartment since the threats were out there, not in here.  And now the archangel was nervous as fuck.  He thought this _was_ what Sam wanted.  He’d always been sore about not having a place to call home, they'd even fought about it, and Gabriel knew it was something that made him tick.  Gabriel thought this was as close as he could get to giving him that, and hoped like hell it was enough.

“It’s nice, it really is.”

“What’s going on with you?”

“Gabriel,” he steeled his resolve and turned to face the other man, head-on.  “I love you.”

The alpha froze, because out of anything he was prepared to have happen at that moment, Sam just spilling like that wasn’t it.

The archangel’s hesitation had Sam blurting out, “We’ve kind of said it.  Like, implied it before, but I-I really need you to _know_ that I do.  I needed to say it out loud, I need you to know and I don’t care if you can’t say it back.  I know you’re ‘playing it by ear’ about the mating thing, and that’s totally fine but you never know these days.  And if I never got another chance to say it, I’d hate myself for it, so I love-”

Sam found himself shoved over, pinned down to the mattress with the archangel looming over him, kissing him breathless with his hands tangled in Sam’s hair.  He let his eyes flutter closed, because this was _something_ \- this was instant confirmation, this was-

“I’m not ‘playing it by ear’ about mating,” Gabriel finally admitted when he put enough distance between them to speak.  “I want it.  I want _you_.  As soon as the bonding thing came up, yeah, it kind of caught me off guard and I wasn’t ready for it.  Hell, I never expected to hear those words in my life, not about _me_.  But you’re right.  Who knows what’ll happen.”  He dipped forward for another kiss, then pulled far enough away to look Sam fully in the eyes.  “I love you.  If you’re serious, then-”

“ _Yes-_ ” the word was out without a second of hesitation.  “I want _you_.  I wanna _be with you_ , I-”

No other words needed to be spoken.  At least that’s what the archangel thought as he went back to kissing the hell out of the shifter.  They’d both said it.  It was out there, and they wanted the same thing.

Fuck everyone else, this was something for the two of them.  They didn’t have to answer to anyone.

Everyone else could save the world.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Although the beds at the Bed and Breakfast in the previous ‘little slice of domesticity’ had been comfortable, they had nothing on this one.  Because, as Sam and Gabriel’s bodies moved and tangled together, the bed that was taking the brunt of their heated make-out was a _million_ times better.

Because it was _theirs_.

Hopefully, for a very long time.

Sam moaned, their naked skin hot against one another, as Gabriel inserted another finger inside the other alpha’s tight hole.  The slick, obscene noises of three fingers fucking deep into Sam was music to Gabe’s ears.  He couldn’t believe the joke he’d made to Gadreel about lube had been taken seriously.

But, apparently, the beta angel made it happen.

Which was why, while kissing Sam, adding a fourth finger was _much_ easier than usual.

And, goddamn, was Sam eager.

He had one hand wrapped around the hair at the nape of Gabriel’s neck, because he never wanted to stop kissing him.  His mouth was coaxing the archangel along with wanton moans and his tongue lapping the inside of his mouth.  Along with filthy, romantic words - which Gabriel hadn’t even known to have existed, until now.

Sam’s other hand was wrapped around Gabriel’s waist, where he was rutting his cock up against the man’s stomach while he eagerly met the pace of the fingers diving inside him.  His grip felt like his bones were made of iron, unrelenting - while his dick and his ass were needy and responded readily to even the _slightest_ touch.

The second Gabe brushed against Sam’s prostate, the alpha’s arms hauled him even closer, his leg pulling him in while he choked back a long whimper.

He was literally hanging on Gabe’s every move, and it couldn’t be more beautiful.

Especially when he moaned, “I’m ready, please, Gabriel,” and sucked the archangel’s lip into his mouth.

He smirked when Sam tried to adjust his hold and Gabe decided instead to give a little more attention to Sam’s sweet spot - see how far gone he could get him before he finally plunged inside.

This time, it wasn’t a whimper.

Sam let out a loud groan, his jaw falling open. He was so distracted that he couldn’t even multitask enough to keep up with kissing Gabriel.  Which thoroughly pleased the archangel.  The shifter’s limbs dropped from the alpha’s body and grabbed at the bed sheets, trying to find a position to meet Gabe’s fingers with every pump in.

Gabriel had him exactly where he wanted him.

Spread out, sweating and desperate.

Sam opened his eyes to see the way he was being watched, still rocking his pelvis and barely managed to say, “Fuck, love you-”

And _that_  had Gabriel faltering in his movements.  Up until now, everything was dirty, raunchy and dripping in passion.  While there _was_ a silver lining of romance, Sam just broke the fuckin’ seal, and it was all Gabe could think about right now.

This man underneath him.

And how much he fucking loved him, too.

The statement left him breathless - who knew those words could punch the air out of his lungs?  But it wasn’t just _hearing_ the confession again - it was mixed with the heavy scent of _lust_ and _need_ and Sam looking so fucking gorgeous.  It was the whole package, which was driving him insane and making him give in.

“You ready?”  Gabriel asked, mouthing along his jaw line and taking in that amazing scent.

Sam nodded enthusiastically and grabbed the lube for Gabe.  He even went as far as to pour it in his own hand, toss it away, and drag the archangel closer.

He only glanced down for a second to take hold of Gabe’s heavy, thick and neglected cock before Sam looked his lover right in the eyes and coated him with lube.  He wrapped his hand around the girth and made Gabe shudder with three loose pumps around his cock, knowing the other alpha was taking a little bit of revenge for himself.

However, Sam didn’t lead him to his hole.  He fell back and draped himself on top of the bed, finally verbalizing, “Ready to be yours.”

An electric shock shot right down Gabe’s spine and he couldn’t hold back a second longer.

He shoved Sam’s knees wider apart, giving him full access and a magnificent view.  As magnificent as this one was, he knew of one better.  He crawled back up the alpha’s body and balanced himself with one hand next to Sam’s head on the mattress while he lined up the slippery head of his cock.  Sam watched him, refusing to break eye contact with Gabriel as the broad head slowly pushed inside.

That was just the thing - the moment took on a different kind of intensity.

The pace slowed as Gabriel sunk into Sam’s body, inch by inch.  He watched Sam’s jaw drop open as he slid in and his breathing speed up.  But they never broke their connection.

When Gabriel was buried all the way inside, he didn’t move right away because he was too busy being caught up in the rapture written all over the other alpha’s face.  Now, he could bring his other arm up and brush the long hair away from Sam’s brow and continue to run his fingers through.  This moment, right here?  The way they were looking at each other, the way they both just knew?

Their connection was undeniable and whether someone would call it true mates, soulmates, any of that bullshit - they’d met by chance, and this was something _real_.  Maybe it truly was destiny, no matter how many times Gabriel had tried to outrun his, this was exactly where they were meant to be.

Gabriel was slow to start rolling his hips as he began kissing Sam again, letting the man give him some kind of a signal of when he was ready.  Because, honestly?  Gabriel could keep this languid pace up all day and never tire of it.  Never tire of this man’s enticing scent, the tight grip of his body, how he was wrapped around his cock and the perfect way he kissed him.

The sign ended up being Sam swiveling his hips up to meet Gabriel’s, urging him to speed up the pace a little more.  And Gabe followed his lead.

Soon, they’d worked out a flawless rhythm, their bodies gliding together easily - Gabriel’s knot began catching against Sam’s rim.

But it was also at that moment Gabe had to ask, “You’re sure?” and this time, it wasn’t a question about _knotting_ him.  No, it was much more _serious_ than that.

“Yes,” Sam managed to form the words in-between groans and mewls.  “ _Need_ to be yours, want you to be _mine-_ ”

And, fuck, if those words didn’t rush right to his cock.

His body was moving for him - picking up speed, Sam was arching off the bed, it was all a blur.

Until there was this strange determination in the shifter’s eyes, and he blurted, “But you’re special-”

Gabriel would have cracked a joke if he wasn’t balls deep inside the one person he loved, and his knot wasn't about ready to burst.

So instead, he leaned forward, lapped at his partner’s neck and asked, full of arousal, “Special, how, Sammy?”

“W-we can beat them-”

He wasn’t making any sense and Gabriel wasn’t sure if his brains were nearly fucked out or what.  Hell, the angel could relate, he was about to lose his mind, too.  Sam felt amazing, the sounds escaping from his throat were fantastic, even though the sentences didn’t make any sense-

“Shit,” he swore.  “Sam, I’m gonna-”

“Do you trust me?”  He demanded, eyes nearly black with lust and his scent heavy with longing and love.

“More than anyone,” Gabriel answered, immediately, but couldn’t manage to get the rest of his thoughts out because his knot was swelling-

He was filling Sam with cum and his orgasm felt like he’d been run over by a bus because there was a striking almost-pain mixed with the pleasure and he didn’t know when he’d be able to come down.  Gabriel couldn’t catch his breath, his body was on _fire_ , it tossed and turned with the feel of ‘mate,’ now pulsing around his cock, but his throat _didn’t-_

That’s when he noticed Sam had propped himself up, still rolling in time with Gabriel, but the imprint of teeth _wasn’t_ sunk into his neck.

Sam was lapping at fresh blood, at the claim he’d made right over Gabriel’s _heart_.

Holy fuck - he couldn’t even begin to describe the feeling, but he knew one thing for sure - he was in such a haze, so distracted by the sight he needed to catch up.  He needed to please _his mate_ , and now, it was the most _urgent_ purpose he’d felt in his life.

He shoved Sam back, held him down by the shoulders, and kept fucking into him, his knot pounding into his mate’s prostate and he knew Sam was riding that edge.  And Gabriel needed to repay this favor.  Needed to _claim_ what was _his_.

Sam had tossed his head back, his sounds of pleasure increasing in volume as Gabriel rolled his hips in just the right way while he bowed over and kissed along his chest.  Finding the exact place he wanted -

And sinking his teeth in.

The moment had Sam bucking wildly and Gabriel could feel cum coating his body - but all of that was irrelevant.  Normally, the tight squeeze of his lovers orgasm would rip another wave of pleasure through him, but his alpha instincts told him _something else_ was much more important than getting off again.

He was tending to his mate.  Cleaning the wound, stopping the bleeding with his mouth and kiss.

Sam had grabbed him while he came, washed away and utterly consumed in the same sensation Gabriel had felt himself, and gasped out loud, desperate for air.  In fact, it took him a while to calm his heaving lungs, but he couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

He didn’t want a moment to go by where he wasn’t touching his alpha.

Where their entire bodies weren’t almost completely connected.

Because now?  There was an entirely _new_ form of connection.

It was drawing them in, tying them together...forever.  It was something _so strong_ no words could describe it.

“G-Gabe?”  Sam finally managed to say, after he tried to swallow, his mouth dry.

The archangel crawled up his body, and even though it was difficult to pull away away from the fresh mark, it was easy to kiss him tenderly, “Yeah?”

“It feels…”

“ _Right_.  It feels right, Sammy.”  The alpha scented his mate’s neck and was shocked by how quickly his scent had changed, because now?  There was a bit of _himself_ in Sam’s scent.

And, holy fuck, it was _intoxicating_.

“Yeah,” Sam confirmed with a laugh, as he embraced the archangel like he never intended to let go.

A few moments went by before Gabriel asked, still nestled in the crook of Sam’s neck, “What did you mean?”

“Huh?”  He jerked a bit, like he was beginning to fall asleep.

With a chuckle, Gabe had no problem reminding him, “Some stuff about being special.  Beating them.  If I trusted you.”

“I think,” he took a deep breath.   “If we mated and showed up with gaudy fresh marks on our necks, it’d be as though we’re deliberately _trying_ to cause trouble.  Undermine them.  Not because we love each other.  At least, that’s how all those people who don’t think we should be together would view it, you know?”  He pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s temple.  “We didn’t do this to rebel.  We did this for _us_.  B-because you’re special to me, and I love you.  This isn’t us saying ‘fuck the system.’  This is us, wanting to be together.”

Gabriel took those words, moved them with care into his brain for processing, and let them soak in.

“Jesus,” he huffed out and shook his head.  “I don’t know if I could possibly be more head over heels for you right now, kid.”

When Sam laughed, the archangel bounced on his chest, which jarred both their marks and strung a little.  But in the best way possible.

“Ow,” Sam admitted, because he knew Gabriel was thinking it.  “I was just acting, I didn’t really think it through, where I was gonna mark you, but… if felt like a good idea.  At the time.”

“You’re forgetting who I am.”  He wore a mischievous smirk when he grabbed Sam’s chin to kiss him on the lips, then let his other hand move down over their chests.

There was a wash of warmth over both of them, and the previous mess of blood had been calmed into simple scabs.

“I didn’t wanna heal ‘em all the way,” Gabriel confessed against Sam’s cheek.  “’Cause I wanna remember this night a little longer.”

“I’ll never forget it.”

\--------------

After Gadreel had given them all their room assignments and they moved in (thankfully all in the same area), everyone slept peacefully for the night.  No one bothered Dean because they knew the omega needed the sleep more than anyone.  No one had seen hide nor hair of Cas, but everyone in the room knew why.  And it worried them.

While many people had theories about where Sam and Gabriel were, Mary was the only one who knew for sure.  The archangel, before he’d approached her son, gave her the location of the room in case of an emergency.  When she asked what constitutes an emergency, he winked and said, “Anything I need my clothes on for.”

She rolled her eyes, smacked him in the arm, and told him to get out of there and be good to her son.

It was the next morning and she had gathered everyone together.

Everyone, except Dean (who she knew was still sleeping) and Cas, who was MIA.

She had been given a large room (upon Gabriel’s request to Gadreel) because he knew Mama Wolf would call meetings.  And look at that, first day in and he’d already nailed the right accommodations.  Gadreel was excellent at his job and Mary made a note to personally thank him.

Her nose didn’t deceive her when the two alpha’s walked in, as well as the rest of the group, who were in different forms of shock and excitement.

“You did it!” Charlie cheered.  “But… where?”

“Well, there was some doggy style, then some-”

“Gabe!” Sam snapped with admonishment in his voice.  “You know what she means!”

“I know, just gotta fuck with her first thing in the morning.”  He grabbed his mate by the back of the neck and hauled him down for a kiss.  “We knew this was going to stir up trouble.”

“But we wanted to be together,” the other alpha added, “So we decided to take a different route.”

“Please don’t tell me you bit each other’s asses,” Jo lamented.

It was too early - she needed her coffee to regain her filter.

“Nah, even _I’m_ not that tacky,” Gabriel rolled his eyes.  “We wanted to keep them hidden.  And we’re gonna wear blockers.  I’ve gotten _many_ a threat about taking him, well - _us_ , off the market.  Still… chick-flick moment, nothing’s keeping us apart.  But, we didn’t want to stir anything up or throw the gauntlet down in here, so we’re being classy about it and not flaunting it.  Don’t want to shove it in people’s faces and declare war.”

Mary nodded in approval, then immediately said, “We should _all_ wear blockers.”

“What?” Hannah asked, right away.  “Why do you think that’d be beneficial?”

“Yer thinkin’ about Dean and Cas, ain’t ya?”  Bobby perked up, “In case somethin’ goes wrong, and there’s an impending you-know-what.”

Ellen hummed and added, “We could say we have a few nervous members in our pack who don’t want to be singled out because almost all’a us like it here.  They need time to adjust, and we don’t want others to be offended by their scent.”

“That’s a good plan.”  Mary nodded.  “Then, Gabriel and Sam’s mating goes unnoticed, we wouldn’t have to worry about Dean and Cas, and if anyone’s onto us or gets too close to any truths?  Nothing will give us away.  It’ll be our defense mechanism.”

“Shall we have certain individuals to act the part?”  Anna asked, looking around.  “Those nervous members, that is.  We can’t all be our confident selves, it wouldn't make sense to an onlooker and could potentially blow our plan.”  
  
It was an excellent point because each and every one of them were individuals.  They all broke the mold, and being ‘fearful’ or ‘shy’ was not a trait a single one of them possessed.

The redhead took the initiative and prompted Mary’s and Ellen's strategic idea and her own point further, “Who don’t they already have a decent a profile of?”

“It’d have to be someone who came in later, right?” Ellen asked.  “Someone who hadn’t been here to mingle with our hosts?”

“But not Cas and Dean, because then even more suspicion would be drawn to them.”

Everyone looked around the room, and their eyes landed on Hannah.

“Well, I’m far from nervous, but I suppose I could play the part,” the angel shrugged.  “But I’d need another to play along with me.”

“Mom,” Sam suddenly said.  “You’ve been flying under the radar for the most part.  Gabe has been doing the talking for us when it comes to the leaders, because they’re his family.  All your interactions have been with that dude, Cain?  As long as he can keep it to himself you’re far from timid-”

“That’s _perfect_.”  Her eyes lit up.  “That’s a great idea, honey.  A wary mother, looking after her children would be the ideal cover.  It was my concept we should all join Gabriel and Sam wearing blockers, anyway.  All right.  Ready to play helpless with me, Hannah?”

There was a mischievous smirk on the angel’s face as she nodded.  “Of course, Mary.  I may actually enjoy this a bit.  It’s been awhile since I’ve gone undercover, after all, but I have used it as a tool in the past.”

“Shouldn’t give away our blocker supply,” Bobby suggested.  “Keep most’a ‘em for ourselves.  Ask the _bosses_ if we can borrow some’a their’s.  They probably ain't got use for 'em here, right?”

“That's a good point, bet they have a large supply since they'd only use them for runs.”  Anna nodded.  “I know just who to make our request to, someone who’s sympathetic.  I’ll head down to the clinic and see if they have any readily available in their pharmacy.  Balthazar’s a gossip, that’ll start getting the word spread, at least.  We can use ours for today.  Then, hopefully, we’ll be able to hide our stash and make use of theirs.”

“Got loads hidden in the car, too.”  Jo laughed out loud.  “Not a lot of shit Dean and I _didn’t_ get from our own run, in the way of medical supplies.”

“Speaking of,” Mary turned to the other omega.  “Could you check on him?  Make sure he’s alright?”

She nodded and exited the room, but not before spraying herself down with the blockers Ellen already had extended in her hand.  May as well get an early start.

\---------------

Dean slept through the night because he knew his body needed it.  Yet when he woke up, two things surprised him.  One, in a good way, and the second?  He was not very happy about.

His wounds were almost healed.  It would probably only take one more ‘touched by an angel’ scene for the stitches to be removed and for him to be on his merry way.

Speaking of meds, when he looked around to see no one else was in the room, he reached for his bag and grabbed one of his suppressants to dry-swallow.

But…that was just _it._ The blaring obvious problem.

He was _alone_ in the room.

Given the light shining through the closed blinds, it was well into morning and no one was here.

And he couldn’t scent even the smallest _trace_ of Cas.

Which meant his alpha hadn’t been here by his side the entire night.

Not once.

What the actual fuck?

Was he all right?  Was he having problems with his own shift and needed medical help?  Was he-?

Dean was pulling on clothing he didn’t know the owner of, just so he could search the halls, follow his nose to find someone and demand to know where his alpha was.  Or better yet, track Cas down for _himself_.  Because something was wrong.  Something was most definitely wrong if he couldn’t scent his mate lingering anywhere around here.  Cas would have been here in a heartbeat to check on him, make sure he’d shifted back and the wounds had been taken care of and-

“Dean?”  It was Jo peering through the doorway and her face scrunched up when she caught his scent.  “You okay, dude?  I looked over your wounds last night, and-”

“Where’s Cas?!”

She chewed on her lip like she was hiding something from him, and he wasn’t in the mood to play games.

“Did something happen?!  Spit it out!”

“He’s fine, all right?  He was catching up with his friend, Balthazar.  Rowena went through his memories yesterday and I guess there was a witch fucking with him for a while and it completely zapped him.  My guess?  He passed the fuck out somewhere random.”  She advanced on him and buried her nose in his neck.  “But your scent’s all better.  So there’s-”

“Wait, _witch_?”

“Yeah, _Meg_ was a witch.   _That’s_ why it took him so long to snap into that true mate love-you-long-time thing.”

“Holy shit.”  He ran a hand through his hair.  “I knew there was a reason I fucking hated her.”

“And…” Jo knew she had to say it.  Someone had to tell him, and, being one of his best friends, it’d probably be best coming from her.  “Cas knows you hated her now, too.”

“Good!”  Dean figured that wasn’t much of a secret to begin with.

“No,” she shook her head, looking awkward and shifting from foot to foot.  “ _Not_ so good.  Anna blabbed.  Apparently, you let a house drop on her, like Wizard of Oz style?  And watched her die?  While we’re all team-Dean, he, uh, wasn’t too keen on that.”

Dean didn’t like her scent, above all else: it was nervous and anxious.  Like this was a big deal.

He attempted to keep his voice even and cool when he asked, “Is that the reason he didn’t come back with me last night?”

“Could be, dude.  I don’t know.”  Jo didn’t know what to do, so she jammed her hands in her pockets.  “Oh, and by the way, we’re all wearing blockers, mine just haven’t kicked in yet, I guess, since you can read me like a goddamn book.  It’s a new plan from Mother Mary.  To protect all of us.  Might help you, too.”

The omega couldn’t move, much less nod, because he knew his scent was probably going haywire right now.  Fuck.  He knew he should have said something, but the worst thing for a newly mated omega?  Was being shunned by their alpha.  He needed to _fix this_ , and he needed to fix it _fast_.

“Was he pissed?  Hurt?  I need to know what to do.”

“I honestly wish I could say.  There was so much magic and gross sweaty pain in the air from her unlocking his brain I couldn’t get a read on him, it was friggin intense, but I know what you’re thinking,” the blonde crouched down and reached into her own bag since Dean wasn’t making a move to.  “You’re worried your body’s gonna turn against you, aren’t you?”

“Well, that, and Cas.”  Dean was ready to admit both things as he let Jo spray him down with the blockers.  “Do you know where I can find him?”

“Nope.”  She popped the cap back on, and then smiled sincerely.  “But my guess is, he‘ll probably end up finding you.”

\------------

Castiel woke groggily, taking in the surroundings and sniffing the air to figure out exactly where he was-

Oh, yes.

He had fallen asleep on Balthazar’s couch, which was made of leather and belonged in a waiting room, once upon a time.  His skin stuck to it when he made his first move of the day, creating an awful squelching noise when he moved against it and stretched his limbs.  They’d been catching up on everything they remembered from Heaven, as well as the fall, and he must have passed out.

While it hadn’t been Cas’ intention to spend the night here, he wasn’t sure he was ready to face Dean yet.  He felt a strange sense of...betrayal?

Even though, when he recounted the story to his friend, Balthazar agreed he would have dropped her in a sea of zombies first chance he’d got.

But looking back through his memories, the parts of Meg he’d fallen in love with weren’t tainted by her magic.  They’d been _real_.  They had been from the times they had shared, witchcraft aside, it wasn’t a hoax.  Although, he didn’t know all the circumstances, couldn’t see it for himself - whatever Dean had done when he let her die?  There as a darkness inside _him_ , as well.

Cas knew that and accepted it, but he wasn’t ready to face it.

He loved his mate - and he thanked God he was all right.  He didn’t know what he would do without him.

But...he didn’t have the words to say to him just yet.  Especially, if his mate was in a fragile place, he didn’t want to put any strain on him.  It was the protector in him, but he was fighting his own internal battle.

It was a difficult place to be.

“You awake, Cassie?”

“Mm.”  He was still in mid-stretch when he answered.  “I believe I slept wrong.  Or, perhaps, I’m still recovering from my first shift.”

“My bet’s on the latter,” Balthazar teased with a smirk.  “You’re still a newbie.  However, we can fix that in no time at all, you know.  Best to rip the band-aide off, am I correct?  What would you say if we went flying today?”

While Cas looked wary, he still asked, “Will it be as... _uncomfortable_ as last time?”

“You’ve gotta build the muscles and work at it.”  Balthazar did not answer his question, which didn’t sit well with the other angel.  “How else will you be able to utilize our gift?”

With a groan, he sat up and narrowed his eyes.  “You’re simply excited to watch me in excruciating pain.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Cassie,” he waved his hand, as somewhat of a dismissal.  “Do we have a deal?”

The defeated huff was all he needed.

\-------------

This new feeling, this new energy - a sense of belonging was so distracting and exhilarating that he didn’t even pay attention to where he was walking until he literally almost ran-headfirst into Ruby as they were both turning the corner into the cafeteria.

The woman was knocked off her center of gravity, and Sam’s arms had to reach out to catch her with a “Holy shit, I’m sorry!”

“It’s all right, damn, you’re somewhere else, aren’t you?”  She snorted as she righted herself and caught her breath.  “I’m not a zombie, Sammy, no need to take me out.”

He was embarrassed and admitted, “Yeah, definitely not here.  Too busy thinking about food,” he lied easily.

“Well, that makes the two of us!”  She clapped Sam on the back.  “You eating solo, too?”

He nodded a confirmation as he noticed just how confidently the woman strolled into the room.

“Me, too.  Let’s get to know each other.”  When she grabbed a tray, she pointed a finger and said, “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget that gross hallway make-out session.  I know when an alpha’s got ‘hand’s off’ written all over ‘em.  Don’t plan on getting smote by an archangel, either, so you’re good.”

Sam followed her motions along the line and asked, a bit quieter, “You know he’s an archangel?”

“Uh, duh?”  She raised an unimpressed eyebrow.  “Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and, what, the last one was Steven?  I’m a witch, Sam.  I can feel residual magic.  And, damn, back in the day?  He woulda been a sight to see.  Probably make your panties drop.  Oh, wait.  They’re already dropping.”

The alpha actually found himself laughing as he followed her to a table and looked down to find a fresh meal.  If that wasn’t one of the best reasons to live in this tower?  He didn’t know what was.

“So is that common knowledge, or witch-y knowledge?”

“Pretty common.”  She was munching on her fries before gesturing to him with one.  “Although, I’m guessing your little pack doesn’t know, yet?”

“No.”  He felt guilty, but reminded himself out loud, “Gabriel told me in confidence a while ago.  When we first met.  Before anyone even knew about angels.  I guess the subject was never really brought up after that.”

“They’ll figure it out, stud, don’t worry.”  The omega shrugged then rolled her shoulders.  “Aren’t many secrets around here.  Which is what makes it safe, you know?  Everyone knows who or what everyone is, we all work together.  There aren’t really any prejudices because we’re all a team.  We hate zombies.  We want to save the world.  Long and short of it.”

“That’s good,” Sam said, and he meant it.  “Have there, uh, been any attacks?”

“A while back, we had an older dude, Frank, die of natural causes.  Fought tooth and nail, but it was cancer, not like we had any chemo up in this bitch.  He came back, and we lost three in the process before we even realized he went full Dawn of the Dead.  That was _before_ we had Tessa and she told us he was a soul that would have rather been reborn than go to Heaven.  It’s the stubborn ones who stay.  And let me tell you, Earth?  Got a lotta stubborn assholes.  Just look outside.”

“Yeah, I get that.  First hand.”  His answer was wry as he ate his food, mulling over just how ‘first hand’ he’d witnessed it.

“So, you and your boyfriend are cute,” Ruby teased, but Sam was exceptionally happy with the fact she’d said ‘boyfriend.’

Not ‘mate.’

Which meant their plan to not step on any toes had worked.

He couldn’t contain his smile when he thought about Gabe.  “He’s all right, I guess.”

“Please.  You’re totally in love,” she rolled her eyes.  “Were you guys together before or after?”

“After.”  Sam politely chewed the piece of chicken in his mouth before explaining, “I was having a hard time accepting all of this.  He, uh, helped me get through it.  Don’t think I could’ve done it without him.”

“Without him, or his dick?”

“Ruby!”  His face blushed a scarlet red.

While he looked affronted, she wore a shit-eating grin.

“Just wondering!  It’s an honest question.”  She was giggling and slapped her hand down on the table.  “And you’re too easy.  From what I’ve heard - he’s a good guy.  Sarcastic little shit.  But everyone who knows him?  Good things.  And you seem pretty legit, yourself.  It’s kinda awesome to see things like that work out.  Gives the rest of us hope, ya know?”

“Thanks?”  He wasn’t sure how to take it.

He was pretty sure it was a compliment, especially taking into account her sarcasm and wit.

It was then he decided he really liked Ruby.

She glanced at the clock on the wall, and groaned.  “Looks like it’s time to meet with the slave-driver.”

“Let me guess, Rowena?”  The alpha finally had the chance to taunt her right back.  “Now, be on your best behavior, and act like a _lady_.”

“Fuck that,” she snorted out, and reached forward to take his tray.  “You done with your food?”

“Yep, hey, thanks.”  He leaned forward to catch her eye.  “Not just for the great service.  But for being normal and chatting.  It’s nice to, uh, have a friend here.”

She shot him a wink as she got to her feet.  “No problem.  Make sure to tell your alpha I’m no threat, all right?  Like I said, no smiting.  Not a good look on a girl like me.”

“It’s a deal.  Have fun.”

“I’d rather be dropped in a zombie pit,” was the last thing he heard, before she strutted off.

Yeah - Sam liked her, a lot.

\------------

In the end, (just as Gabriel predicted) Jo and Charlie had accepted his choice for their rooming together.

It wasn’t just strength in numbers, it was also _omegas_ in numbers, and they hadn’t gotten comfortable with the thought of isolation.  Plus, they’d built a strong friendship along the way and were currently in a deep conversation about why Cas was avoiding Dean.

That was, until they heard a familiar sing-song voice from the doorway, calling, “Dears?”

They were both startled to see Rowena, of all people, knocking softly to get their attention.

Charlie, being the friendly person she was and seeing how she’d helped Cas the day before, offered, “What’s up?  You can come in!”

“Why, thank you, sweetheart.”  She moved with a flowing grace and approached the two omegas who were sitting on their individual cots, looking up to her.  “I wanted to extend an invitation to you.”

“Invitation?”  Jo echoed in a deadpanned voice.  “To one of your witch classes?”

She tried to keep her voice neutral, but judgment couldn’t help but rear its ugly head.

“I know what you’re thinking, darlin', and that’s why I’d love you to come watch.”  She folded her hands in front of her and gave the omega a smile.  “Witchcraft is simply an art that comes from the Earth.  It’s practitioners like Meg who’ve given it a bad name.  We’re here to use _light_ magic, instead of dark.  As you know, we wish to create life which cannot be forged through darkness.  I’d like to ease your minds of preconceived notions about the ‘Big Bad Witches.’  Who knows?  Omegas are precious.  I treat them with the utmost respect because of their _ability_ to create life, as well as their natural gifts when it comes to channeling the Earth.”

“So, you want us to be witches?”  Jo interjected, again.

“I wish you to _observe_ ,” Rowena emphasized.  “And to clear your minds of judgment.”

Charlie looked at the other omega with a shrug and a nod.  “She helped Cas out.  Like, saved him from himself.  Nothing dark about that, Jo.”

“Really?”  She returned with a confused expression.

“Just because you were more wolf in your past life than me doesn’t mean you have to let the animal take over.”  Charlie went as far as to glare.  “We don’t have the tools for science.  We don’t have technology.  Which makes _me_ useless.  Maybe it’s like Harry Potter?  No, that’s wizards.  Um.  This is a whole new kind of science, like, uh, botany or geology, when you think about it, yeah?”

Rowena tittered, but agreed, “Yes, you could relate it to Earth science.”

With a huff, Jo stood up and, disgruntled, pulled Charlie to her feet.  “I’m only doing this for you.”

The redhead winked at the witch, counting this as a win, who began to lead the way.

“Thank you, both.  I really believe you’ll come to enjoy the lesson, today.”

\--------------

Although the two omegas were wary, they were also very curious.  Before all this happened, Charlie had been addicted to knowledge.  She had to know how everything worked, she loved working with computers, stretching her brain to the limits, and no challenge, no mountain was too high to climb in front of her.  Now that the realm of the internet had been nullified?  Maybe this was something strategic and challenging she could turn to.

Unless it was evil.

Because evil was a giant no-go in her book.

She wanted to be the heroine of the story, not the bad guy.

And, thankfully, Jo trusted her enough to join.  Plus, she needed Jo, in a way, because while Charlie prided herself on getting along with anyone, she didn’t have the instincts that Jo had.  She could be making besties with the devil and not know - so the blonde was the best Bonnie to her Clyde she could ask for.

Rowena seemed cool enough, and the room she led them to was still set up like a conference room.  The head of the table was empty, which they knew was Rowena’s spot.

Three pairs of eyes flickered towards the two women in question, and they were, for lack of a better word: judge-y.

Which made Jo’s hackles rise, and Charlie shrink a little, uncomfortable under their scrutiny.

The alpha sensed it immediately, and announced, “Now, now, ladies.  These are two of our new arrivals I’ve asked to come sit in and watch what we do.  It’s purely a show and tell day, seeing if it’s something they may be interested in.”

“Do they even have residual powers?”  A woman with a British accent rolled her eyes at the newcomers.

Rowena lead Jo and Charlie to sit down next to her, avoiding the catty women.

“Now, Bela.  You know every witch begins from nothing, correct?  Just because you’d had a little experience in your past life doesn’t make you any better than them.  It just gives you a foot up.  For example, Kali began witchcraft without having any experience and look where she is now!” she announced with a smile.

The woman, Kali, scoffed and leaned back in her chair to dryly ask, “You don’t think it has something to do with the fact I’m a Pagan Goddess who managed to get trapped on Earth at the worst possible time?”

“The point is,” Rowena narrowed her eyes at both women, “Your brand of magic came from within.  Your witchcraft knowledge comes from the Earth and you started _fresh_.  I’m only using this to point out we all begin somewhere, and if you have a talent, you’ll go far.”  She addressed Jo and Charlie with the last half of her statement.

“So,” the woman Charlie knew as Ruby cut through the awkward tension.  “No lesson today?  Just show and tell?”

“Would you like to discuss your experiences?” Rowena offered.  “How witchcraft has helped you through life?”

“What is this, a support bloody group?”  Bela sounded annoyed at all of this.

“Shut up,” Ruby snapped at her.  “You’re always such a bitch to new people.  You ever think if you even tried to be nice, you’d have a goddamn friend instead of a bunch of dicks to suck?”

Jo couldn’t help but cover up a laugh and it came out as an awkward snort.  

The woman whipped around at her and asked, “I don’t see what’s so funny, little omega.  You should probably stop while you’re ahead because there’s nothing for you here but failure.  Wouldn’t want to get your tender, little feelings hurt, now, would we?”

Kali stood up and waved the women off.  “Hopefully, next ‘lesson’ won’t be a cat fight.  I’m going down to the gymnasium to work off some steam.”

Although they allowed Kali to leave, Rowena narrowed her eyes at Bela and ordered, “Are you incapable of playing nice, of being halfway decent?  You have so much potential.  You’d be an excellent role model if you turned your attitude around.  I’ll never understand you.”

Then Bela, as well, jumped up from her chair and left the room with a huff.

Charlie being a little flabbergasted was an understatement.

“Well,” Rowena cleared her throat, “That’s not exactly how I planned it to go.  Those girls working themselves into such a tizzy over nothing.”

Ruby shrugged and kicked up her legs on the table, addressing Charlie and Jo.  “Kali had a _real_ reason to be mad.  Like she said, she used to be a Pagan Goddess.  Got caught in the wrong realm, wrong time.  And it sucks.  But, Rowena’s not bullshitting - she learned a new kind of magic from the ground up.  So if you’re interested, it can be done.”

It looked as though the redheaded alpha was two seconds away from yelling at Ruby to get her damn feet off the table, but right now, she was their only asset.

“Tell them your story, dear,” Rowena decided was a better approach.

“I can remember two of my past lives.  And both I was a practitioner.  I think that’s another reason Bela’s a bitch, because she’s lowest on the totem pole outta all of us.  But, first time I died?  Was because I was using dark magic.  Learned my lesson that time around.  Second round, I had a pretty normal life, outside of sprucing up my own garden since I can’t grow plants worth shit, or a hunter needing a locator spell.  Back then?  That’s when things went bump in the night and I had to protect myself.  This time around?  I knew something had to be wrong because it was so peaceful.”

“Yeah, Rowena said witches never forget their past lives,” Jo remembered, looking between the women.  “Wasn’t that difficult?”

“Oh yeah, that sucked.  Especially remembering all the people you loved from your past and knowing you’d never be able to find them again.”  She spoke candidly, but there was a kind of sorrow in her tone.  “But, these days, magic is the only thing that’s keeping us from them.  Generators ran out a long time ago.  So did the hot water, electricity and heating.  But, turns out _elemental_ witchcraft can help us out with those problems.”

“Woah!”  Charlie’s eyes opened wide.  “So you’re, like, the handyman who keeps things running?!”

“Yeah,” she nodded, noticing Charlie was excited at the prospect.  “Isn’t it amazing, what a few parlor tricks can do?  We can turn water into wine, too.  Fuck Jesus.”

“Ruby,” Rowena chastised her.

“I’m trying to help,” she groaned.  “So it’s not all about the reproduction thing.  We do a lot of stuff here.  But then again, because we’re so valuable, we tend to get locked away in the towers.  I get it, the place would fall apart without us, but I actually used to enjoy the missions others get to go on.”

“I kinda do have to agree, though,” Jo admitted.  “Those are necessities.”

“How are those kinds of spells done?”  Charlie perked up.

“The elemental ones?”  Ruby raised an eyebrow, not expecting the redhead to be so interested already.  “I mean, it’s nothing as intensive as blood magic.  It’s drawing power from the four elements and harnessing them.”

“Is that something someone could specialize in?”  The omega turned to face Rowena.  “I mean, I know it’s probably not as easy as a Witchy How-To Guide, but if more people knew how, wouldn’t that mean they’d be given more freedom?”

Ruby’s scent washed over with surprise, and then a strange form of happiness.

Charlie could tell a damsel in distress when she saw one.  Ruby, clearly, had the most experience out of any of these women and was used for the spells the most.  She was spunky, but it was dampened by the fact that they needed her as a tool.  They _all_ needed her as a tool.  Maybe if someone could help lighten the load, Charlie could pay them back for taking in their pack?

Rowena was positively glowing, although Jo was skeptical about how quickly Charlie had jumped into this.  Of course, it was for a pretty girl and a bleeding heart, and her motives made sense but… witchcraft?  Really?

“We could start work with you on the smaller things, today, if you wish,” Rowena offered.  “I understand, and can scent Jo’s disinterest, but you’re more than welcome to hang around with us.  I understand your pack's values and if something catches your eye, you may try as well.”

“All right…” Jo and Charlie exchanged glances.  “We can do that.”

Ruby looked absolutely thrilled, more excited, and there was a legitimate happiness there Rowena hadn’t seen from her in a long time.  It was bizarre, how this new pack was affecting her, but it seemed to be for the best, so who was she to judge?

\------------

It was nothing more than a message ran from room to room - delivered by Gadreel.

All the alphas were meant to meet on the 19th Floor - which none of the new arrivals had been on.

It was called the Observation Desk - it loomed over the land, as far as you could see.  From there, it was glass walls and a lovely view of the land.  The winter had thawed but the tree buds were few, and without their grown leaves, it gave an even father vantage.  You could see movement in the distance - but it was so far.  So far, in fact, you could pretend it didn’t even exist.

The alphas arrived, one by one, and it was somewhere toward the end when Castiel, Gabriel and Sam arrived.  Bobby said fuck it, he’d rather sleep.  The only other alphas were the three other Archangels, which made it… uncomfortable, to say the least.

Cain was there as well, who Sam remembered was watching something from another end of the Observation Deck, but it looked as though they were waiting for someone else.

Sure enough, Rowena, with the addition of a woman they’d never met, walked onto the deck.  The newcomer (stomping it out in a pair of stilettos) didn’t even hide the way she looked at Lucifer - like she wanted to eat him alive.  He returned the look just as lewdly.

No one seemed even remotely phased by it.

It was Rowena, always the kind host, who directed her words over to the three newest tower inhabitants.  “This is Abaddon, boys.”

“I’ve heard of you.”  Abaddon pursed her blood-red lips, looking them up and down, before addressing them.  “Castiel, Sam,” then adding a purred, “Gabriel.”

The archangel asked, “What are we doing here?”

“Oh, yes.”  Lucifer walked over and wrapped his arm around his little brother’s shoulders.  “This is your first time, isn’t it?”

“First time?”  Castiel repeated slowly, the unknown bothering him.  “What does that mean?”

“Well, it won’t affect you, much,” Raphael interjected, “Since you’re mated.”

Sam was growing more and more nervous by the second, thanking God they were all covered by blockers, for more reasons than the fact he was mated.

“See,” Lucifer squeezed Gabe’s shoulder as he rattled off, “The witches have pulled the power together for a spell!  Every three months, we’re able to gather enough energy from the earth, with some little angelic finishing touches, to make all the omegas go into heat.  Apparently, yesterday we were also able to  _siphon_  a large amount of trace energy from a deceased witch, and that shall make for our best chance yet!”

The silence was deafening.

“ _All_ the omegas?”  Cas asked, slowly.

“Yes, but as we said, it won’t affect you because you already have a mate,” Michael assured him, then stressed, “Who you will remain with for the duration of the spell.”

“And the rest of us?  Why are we here?”  Sam’s mouth was dry as he waited.

It was then, to answer his question, that Abaddon dramatically pulled out a clip board.  “The omegas have put in their top alpha requests for this cycle.  Although three omega _have_ opted out, when their heats hit?”  She tsk'ed, with a wide grin, “I have a feeling they’ll be begging for a knot.”

Castiel’s eyes widened as he shot a disbelieving look to his other pack mates, who were stunned and dumbfounded.

“But we _will_ respect their wishes, Joanna, Charlie and Anna will not be part of this,” Michael assured, trying to ease the panic that he could _sense_ , even if he couldn’t scent it.  “However, the spell _is_  an area spell, we can’t pick and choose who it affects, it will affect them all - but they'll be safe.  I wish there were a way-”

“Moving on to those who _care_!”  Abaddon was the only one who would have the nerve to interrupt the archangel.  “Lisa requests you, Michael.  May I check that off my list?”

He nodded, while her pen scribbled away, mumbling under her breath about the archangel's words about how Castiel and Dean were already a mated pair.

“Ruby will settle for Lucifer-”

“What do you mean, ‘settle?”  The alpha scoffed and shoved off Gabriel to cross his arms, clearly offended.

“We _all_ know who she has eyes for.”  Rowena looked at Sam and winked.  “But you know she also enjoys you, Luci.  Just allow the poor woman to get the paperwork done.”

“Bela wants to try out Gabriel-”

“Fuck no!” he spat out.  “What _is this_?”

“All right, not interested in Bela.  Raphael, you’re her second pick.  You amenable?” Abaddon ignored his outburst and continued on her way.

The man just gave a nod as Gabriel looked at his brothers incredulously.

“Madison requested Sam-”

“Fuck no, again!” Gabriel answered for him, a rage brewing inside and getting hotter by the second.  “How the hell can you-”

Just then, Abaddon finally snapped, dropping her clipboard to the side and stalking over to the archangel with purpose and annoyance.

“What’s the point of having two new alphas if they’re useless?!”   Abaddon advanced on them with a snarl in her tone.  “Not to mention, three new omegas!  You're wasting resources, you _worthless_ -”

“We now have an alpha _and_ omega,” Cain growled, suddenly removed from his corner and ripping the woman backwards.  “Think of the gain.  You _will_ stand down.”

The only one who could calm the former Knight of Hell was the Father of Murder, himself.  So, she bowed her head obediently and turned back to Rowena, with her feet stomping along the ground.

“I’ll take Madison, too,” Lucifer announced, just as Abaddon was about to leave the room.  “I love a good multi-tasking.”

She narrowed her eyes, something fierce in her expression, and exited observation deck completely.

Gabriel was still seething while the others left, leaving Michael to watch him in judgment.  “You still wish to sabotage the plan?  I’d assumed your choice not to mate was you seeing the light, but you’re being a disappointment, Gabriel.”

Their eyes were locked, both refusing to give in, until Cain intervened, pointing at something over the horizon.

“Michael?”  Something in his voice was off, but as calm as ever.

Finally, it jerked them out of their stare down, as Michael followed Cain’s voice to the other side of the glass-lined walls.

“There’s a breach in the wall.”

“What?”  That didn’t have Michael strolling - that had him _running_.  “Where?”

Cain gestured in the distance - to the point of the car’s (or rather, everyone’s) entry, where the final group’s entrance had caused quite a stir upon arrival.  The second gate must not have shut all the way, possibly a limb of a corpse getting caught in one of the locks, or there was a weak point within, because they could see where the dead had _pushed through_ a small opening and were making their way down  _into_ the underground tunnel, crawling atop the corpse who was stuck in the wall - using them as a clumped up fleshy ladder.

They were following the memory of the movement, and the scent of blood - they were hungry.

The Prius had been covered in it, and was still in the underground garage, unclean - a beacon with the fresh scent of not only angels, but human shifters as well as the shifted, clinging to it.  It had probably started with the noise drawing them in, but knowing there was something behind the walls?

Who knows how long they’d been fighting against the doors.  After all, the latest group had entered the afternoon before.  They had nearly twenty four hours unaccounted for, while the dead were invading.

No one came up to this room - no one had been watching.

They always _assumed_ they were safe.

Their alarm system was against the dangers of humans - not of the undead.

“Shit,” Michael cursed under his breath.  “You’ll delegate a team of beta angels to clean up the outside.  Then, beta shifters for the ground floor.”

“When do the omegas go into heat?” Cain asked, casually.  “I assume this means all the alphas will be out of commission, soon.”

“Tonight,” he answered, turning his back and pointing to Gabriel.  “I’m not done with you, brother.”

“Eh, go fuck yourself.”

Once he was gone, Cain glanced over the three, appraising them for a few seconds before he turned his back and left the room as well.

Once it was just the three of them again, Sam asked, visibly shaken, “Should we tell them about us?”

“Not before we make sure Jo, Anna and Charlie are all right.”  He grabbed his mate’s hand and pulled.  “What are we waiting for?”

\----------

Cain wasn’t headed to gather his group of betas, not yet at least.

He was called into the room, like all meetings, as a mediator - just in case things went bad.  He still had most of his power, and Chuck made a special request to the man to make sure he had a reason to be there.  It was ironic that God had ordered (and trusted) a creation of Lucifer to make sure his own sons didn’t become unruly and begin a riot.

Oh, how things had changed.

He never knew what they were discussing, nor the information, beforehand.  While he’d been to meetings like this before, he didn’t realize the repercussions it would have on this _new group_.  The entire game had changed because of their special circumstances, something he couldn’t have predicted.  There was something he needed to do - before anything else could happen.

Cain turned the corner into a room he had yet to visit, to a very confused looking omega who was going through his clothing and demanded, “What are you doing here?”

The alpha shut the door behind him and spoke in a low, authoritative voice.  “I have a deal with your mother, and I know everything.  Tonight, the witches are inducing all the omegas into heats.  I have no idea how this will affect you because of the suppressants or if your body will somehow give you away.”  While Dean’s eyes widened, Cain didn’t give him any room to speak.  “There’s a hole in our security and I’ve been put in charge of collecting a team to eliminate the dead who’ve wandered within our walls and put it back together.”

“What does that have to do with me?” He demanded right back, angered by the concept of the forced heats and charged by the thrall of battle.

“This is an _area spell,_ Dean,” Cain said, as if that explained it all.  “Tonight, _you_ and _I_ will be going to slaughter a threat, which will be _outside_ the spell’s boundaries, and then we’ll be leaving to master your wolf.  And if it happens takes a few days out in the _wilderness_ instead of the gymnasium to help you shift?  It’s because _my_ lesson dictates it.  No one's the wiser.”

“Why are you protecting me?” he asked when he finally put together what the alpha was insinuating.

“Because I made a promise to Mary.  But just as importantly, I see something special in you.”  Right before Cain left, he said, “Pack a bag for the week.  Be ready to leave within the hour.”


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Dean could smell him before he could see him, or even hear his footsteps.  His heart caught in his chest as he spun around, halting everything he was doing to see his mate.

His legs were moving before he realized and his arms wrapped around his alpha’s neck, demanding, “Cas!  Where have you been?!  I was worried about you!”

The alpha’s hug was too brief, and his scent wasn’t right.  What was even more confusing, was when he moved away to an arm’s length and said, “Dean, can we talk?”

“Well, yeah, um, welcome to our room, I guess.  This is all ours.”  He tried to paste on a smile, but half of it was fake because he was worried.  “Ain’t gotta share with anyone.  Got our privacy, so we can talk in here.”

He moved the bag from the bed, along with the clothes he’d haphazardly been going through to pack for the week.  Since, after whatever Cas needed to talk about, Dean needed to tell him about how he’d be on a little field trip himself.  But that could wait, which was why he moved the evidence.  Because his mate wasn’t acting right, he sat on the edge of the bed awkwardly, shifting his body just enough to face him when Dean hopped down.

Which he did.  Literally.

He hopped on the bed, crossing his legs under him - smack-dab in the middle of the mattress, and waited for Cas to say something.  The omega was tricking the man, because there was no way they’d be able to have this ‘talk’ with the way Cas was seated on the edge.  His plot worked like a charm, the alpha relented, and scooted until he was fully seated on the bed, facing his mate.

“All right, jump in,” Dean urged him, since his curiosity was killing him (even though he had a slight inkling already.)  “But I really wanna know why you weren’t with me last night…”

The end part was blurted out before he thought it through, and he immediately regretted it because that had nothing to do with the matter at hand.

Maybe Cas was here to speak about the witches who were inducing the heats tonight, worried about the situation.  He was right to be worried, but Cain (for God knows what reason) cared enough to have a contingency plan.  Which would be the opening he needed to tell Cas he was packing, and heading in less than an hour.

“It correlates to what I need to speak with you about, actually.”

Cas wasn’t quite meeting his eyes.

So the omega heat thing was obviously out.

Dean remained silent, and waited.  Instead, his acute nose detected anxiety, and frustration - his mate was upset.  But...about what?  Did it have to do with the witches, after all?  Or, possibly, a _certain_ witch.  One he’d recently found out about?  But Dean was gonna play dumb, for now.  There were a few options, none of which the omega liked.  What was going on?

“Last night, I was catching up with Balthazar and ended up falling asleep on his couch.”

“Which was more important than checking to see if your wolfed out mate had made it back to the world of humans?” Dean asked sardonically, because now _he_ was getting annoyed at this runaround.

“I stopped by the room, and you were sleeping.  Of course, I made sure you were alright,” Cas tilted his head at the accusation.  “But I knew I needed to speak to you, and last night wouldn’t have been the time.”

“I’m hearing a lot of filler words, here, Cas.  You ever gonna get to the point?”  The scents coming from the alpha were beginning to affect Dean, not to mention he needed to finish packing, tell Cas what was going on with him, and he’d hoped to speak with Mary before he was dragged out on to the battlefield.

Whatever this was?  Was wasting his time.

“How did Meg die.”

The ordered tone, paired with the words were the first time Cas looked up and met Dean’s eyes.  But Dean was ready for this.  Jo had warned him.

“One’a the undead got her,” he stated.  “They were falling from the sky.  The roof caved in.  She was pinned underneath it, and falling zombie number forty seven went for his next meal.”

“So you saw her death,” Cas said in a very slow, careful tone.

“Yeah, I’ve seen a lot of people’s deaths, Cas.  It’s the world we live in.”

“Could you have prevented hers?”

The directly aimed question finally clicked.  He already knew Anna had given him up.  Of course, she’d probably noticed the mating marks, demanded if Dean had come clean, and when he’d asked ‘about what,’ spilled the story she’d witnessed, first hand.  The omega wanted to be pissed, to flip out on her, but somehow?  He didn’t _care_.  This was pointless in the grand scheme of things.  His answer to the question reflected that.

“Maybe.  Then there’s the chance when we lifted the roof she’d have had a broken leg.  Or metal roofing had pierced her somewhere and she could’ve gotten a blood infection or even bled out.  She’d have slowed us down.  Maybe, if we tried to save her, we could have gotten _ourselves_ killed - the roof had _already_ collapsed, more weight could have made it cave the rest of the way.  Maybe, if we’d managed to save her, she’d continue cornering and threatening me to stay away from you.  Maybe, if we saved her, it’d be _me_ dead and not _her_.”

His words were cold and he never ripped his gaze away from Cas’, his voice growing in intensity, “There wasn’t a place for her in the pack.  We couldn’t trust her.  The only one who had faith in her, was you.  And you know what?  People get voted off the island pretty fuckin’ fast, Cas.  I trust every single person in our pack with _my life_.  Meg?  Not only would I question if she had my back, I’d have to be looking over my shoulder, for the knife to be stabbed in.  Does that answer your question?”

The alpha looked baffled by the raw and uncensored answer he received.  While the normal person may have skirted around the issue, making up excuses - Dean dove right into the point without regrets.  Although, he should have expected that from his mate.

All his points were valid.  But… he still didn’t know how he _felt_ about it.

“Cas.  I’m sorry.  I was a hunter in my past life.  Something was off about her, something was dark.  It wasn’t about me ‘not getting my way,’ it was about the survival of the pack.  Mary and I were both there.  She agreed with me, so if you’re pissed?  Be pissed with us both.  Hell, Anna saw it, if she wanted to be the savior why didn’t she shove us aside and put herself in epic danger to play the martyr while she was at it?  If I had a do-over, I’d do the same thing.  If we’d stayed at the cabin, maybe I would have saved her.  But when we had to leave, and we didn’t know what was out there?  What we’d be protecting ourselves from?  She wouldn’t have been an asset, she’d be a hindrance.”

The alpha opened and closed his mouth a few times, before he admitted aloud, “Rowena informed me she was a witch.”

“That’s even worse!”  Dean punched his fist into the mattress for dramatic effect, because Jo had relayed this message too. “Witches killed me in my last life.  If there had been anything supernatural happening in this world, before the zombies?  I would have figured it out sooner!”

“She threatened you?”  Cas asked hesitantly.

Dean scoffed and nodded, “Sure did.  Guess it wouldn’t have been a knife in my back, but a hex bag in my pocket.”

“I see.”  He folded his hands and looked down to them.

“What’s going on?  You understand why I let it happen.  It‘s not like I fucking shot her, Cas,”  Dean urged, knowing his time was becoming more and more limited by the second.  “I can’t read your mind.  You need to talk to me.”

“I… don’t know how to feel.  It was true, I was going to leave her for you, but even though everyone agrees with your choice?  When Anna told me what you did… something inside me just hurt.  I can’t explain it, I can’t-”

“Then let's try to figure this out.”  The omega was trying to keep his cool, but it was hard as resentment bubbled up under the surface.  “Were you still in love with her?”

“I loved her, yes, but everything was overshadowed by you.”

“Great.  Fantastic,” Dean pushed himself up, off the mattress, “So you’re blaming me for killing someone you love. _That’s_ where this is coming from.  No matter 'how bad' of a person they were, your heart still aches.  I get it.  Love is fucked up, and I’m so sorry for ruining that relationship for you.”

“Dean, it’s not-”

“No, Cas, it really _is_.  What would you be doing if she was still around, huh?  Would you’ve turned into besties?  Made friendship bracelets?  Or, would her magic have warped your brain into staying with her?  Because, that’s what it sounds like she was doing.  She’d always have it out for me!  And, even though it doesn’t seem like you give a flying fuck right now, but I like being alive, thank you very much.  First thing she’d do, if you broke up with her?  Eliminate the threat.  Which would be _me._  Congrats!  You’re down a true mate.  Is that what you want?”

“Of course not!”  Castiel matched his movements, getting to his feet and following after the omega.  “I told you, I can’t put it into words, which was why I couldn’t speak with you last night.  I understand, I’m probably doing just as terribly today, but-”

“You’re heartbroken,” the omega got up in his space and stabbed him with his finger.  “There.  Solved it for you.  You’re welcome.”  He huffed and shook his head.  “You’re heartbroken because a witch had such a fuckin’ hold of you of by the balls, and you actually have a target to take it out on.  I’m sure she planned that, you know.  Last will and testament, or whatever.”

Cas was shell-shocked as he watched his mate.  “I don’t know what to think.  What to believe, what-”

“You need to get with the program, Cas,” Dean growled, and then something popped into his head.  “If I had told you about Meg, how it went down before, would you still have mated me?”

The half-second of hesitation, where Castiel was taking in a deep breath was what made the omega _snap_.

“Get the fuck out.”

“Dean, no, I _would_ have-”

“Leave!” he roared, and when Cas didn’t look like he was going to, he stalked into his space and hissed, “If you seriously think Meg is a big enough reason to make or break our goddamn relationship?  Maybe we _both_ made a huge fuckin’ mistake.”

Cas’ eyes were wide as Dean continued to advance on him, making him nearly tumble backwards, as he tried to explain, “It’s not making or breaking anything, Dean.  I just wanted to know-”

“And now you know,” the omega sneered.  “And now I know exactly where I stand.”

He was close enough to the door, to where he could plant both his hands on Castiel’s chest and shove him out of the room.  Before the angel could regain his footing and scramble back to tell him there‘d been a huge communication error, he loved him, and he didn’t mean for it to come out like that - the door was already slammed shut, and locked.

Cas gave up on pounding and trying to speak to his mate through the door right around the time his voice was hoarse.  The people who began walking by and staring didn't help either.  No, he wouldn’t make a scene.  He couldn’t do that to Dean - they were supposed to be flying under the radar, and now was not the time.  But they needed to take care of this, and soon.

Because who knew what was going to happen tonight?

When the omegas were due to go into heat?

He needed to be there for his mate, either to help him through it or fake it.  God, how did everything go to hell so quickly?

\-------------

The news spread like wildfire through the building, and Mary was in the process of figuring out whether or not this ‘heat spell’ was going to affect her.  She had explained to Dean, in the early days, even through menopause, she had two days of ‘heat-like’ symptoms.  Was this something she was going to have to worry about?

But most importantly, she was worried about her son-

The second her mind moved to him was, ironically, the second she caught a flash of him from the corner of her eye.

Dean marched through the door to her room and slammed it shut behind him.  He even went as far as to lock it, which had Mary raising an eyebrow.  It wasn't just that which had her perplexed… but the fact he had a bag slung over his shoulder.

“We have to be quiet,” the omega’s voice was hushed, as he ushered her close to the window and explained, “I don’t know how you got him so loyal, but Cain is taking me away from here, to fight instead, because we don’t know what’s going to happen when the omegas go into heat.”  His voice took on a harsh edge as he asked, “How does he know about me?”

She paused, a little too long, because Dean was right up in her personal space, demanding, “You tell me the truth, Mary.  I’m your son, and after all the things we’ve done to protect me, _you’re_ the one who’s putting me at risk by-”

“Don’t you _ever_ say that,” she growled something low and feral.  “I’d do _anything_ to protect you.  And that’s why Cain knows.  He’s obviously protecting you too, and I didn’t have to ask him this time.  He made the choice on his own to get you out of here.”

“That still doesn’t explain anything!”  His voice was raising in volume, because first his fight with Cas was weighing on his mind, and now, Mary?  There was only so much he could take-

The door flew open, even though he knew he’d locked it, but the very man in question stepped in.  Without so much as touching the wood, it returned to its closed and locked position.  

He made his way over, so fucking casually, and stated, “Your mother and I have a pact, Dean.  We bargained a secret so I can help you.  Now, are you ready?”

The male omega looked back and forth between the two, before clenching his jaw and nodding.

“Where am I supposed to put all this shit?  Isn’t it gonna look a little suspicious, an omega packed and ready to head out right before the witches cast their spell?  Let alone one who has a mate?”  Dean was radiating negativity, because his entire being was consumed by it.

“Just like your mother,” a small grin quirked the corner of his mouth.  “Both such spitfires.  You don’t think I have a course of action?  That I’m going to march you around, through the halls, and towards the danger?”

Both Dean and Mary were waiting for his next words.

“I’ll be taking your bag.  I’ll be adding clips for the firearms with it.  It will appear to be a load of back-up ammunition.  Will your mate be joining us?”  Cain asked, as he reached for the bag.

“No.”

The answer was instant, and frigid.

Which caused both Mary and Cain to hesitate.

“I believe that to be unwise, considering how early it is in your mating.”  His statement was candid yet indifferent.  “You’ll be more likely to feel the affect of withdrawal since we are going to be gone through the duration of the witch’s spell.”

Dean ignored him and icily growled, “I can handle it.”

“May I… have a moment with my son?  Before you disembark?” Mary asked hesitantly - not because she was afraid of Cain, but Dean was brewing with something she couldn’t scent because of the blockers.

“Of course.  But we’ll need to leave soon.  I’ll be in the hallway.”

“Cain!”  Mary stopped him, before he left.  “You’ve been here long enough.  Will I-?”

“Be affected by the spell?” he finished for her.  “You may.  A gentleman never asks a lady her age - but it all depends on your biology, before all this.  The spell acts in a way that replicates the last heat an omega had experienced.”

“Oh.”  Mary’s eyes were downcast to the ground, and nodded.

“I take it yours weren’t completely finished?”

“I’ll be fine.”  She couldn’t show weakness, so she looked back and caught his eyes.  “Thank you.  For taking care of the situation with Dean.”

He nodded with a look that wasn’t quite sympathy but well-wishes, and repeated, “I’ll be in the hall.   Please, make it quick.”

Then, he was gone.  And Mary turned around to face a stony expression set into her son’s features, waiting to be challenged.  Waiting for a fight.  Waiting for-

“What happened?”  Her words were full of care, of love, because Dean had hardened around the edges, and while it was a good trait to have in battle - he was not on the battlefield yet.  “Castiel would go with you in a heartbeat, why isn’t he?”

“I didn’t tell him I was going.”

A look of shock flashed on Mary’s face and she reiterated, “You didn’t tell him?  You’re going to be out fighting a zombie horde, hopefully mastering your wolf, and away from the building for nearly a week?  And you didn’t tell him?”

“Yep.”  Dean popped the ‘p’ and waited.

“What happened between you two?”  She was flabbergasted, because just the other day he was willing to dive into an overrun city, head first, to get his mate suppressants.  

Now he had no problem disappearing on Castiel for a week?  Without so much as an explanation?

“Maybe you were right.  Maybe our mating was a mistake.”  He made a move for the door, but Mary reached out to grab his arm and yanked him back around, which lit a fire of rage inside Dean.  “Maybe he should have stayed with Meg.  Maybe that’s who he was destined for, since he’s still mourning her and blaming me!”

“Dean,” she reached out to cup his face with both hands.  “I _never_ said you two were a mistake.  I merely thought you had some maturing to do before-”

He jerked out of her touch and sneered, “Yeah, I guess I’ll go do some maturing, now.  If he asks, don’t tell him where I am.  I need this time, I need to shift again, I need to fight.  I don’t need him there to hold me back.”

For the first time, Mary didn’t have anything to say about the two of them, about their relationship, because she was too baffled.

Instead, she opened her arms, hoping he’d allow her to hug him - which he did with hesitation - and she whispered, “Good luck, and stay safe, baby.”

He nodded and was out the door before she could say anything else.

Mary sat down on the side of her bed and paused for a moment to take it all in.  Of course, her son was volatile.  It had come out more in this new world.  He was a warrior, through and through, and maybe the concept of love was too foreign for him to fully comprehend.  It wasn’t something he had in his past life.  It was something the witch had toyed with, at the beginning of their relationship.  That was his first experience with love he’d had in _all_ his lives, coupled with rejection and pain.

Her heart hurt for him.

She glanced to the clock and tried to remember what had been said about the spell.  If she remembered correctly, it would be performed in two hours.  And if what Cain said was the truth, she still had two days to suffer through it.  And without a mate, for the first time that she could remember.

\---------------

Jo was furious, throwing things around their room in anger, and Charlie was trying to calm her down.  But she wasn’t about to be settled.

Instead, she turned on her friend and hissed out, “So!  Helping the witches sounds like such a fuckin’ _awesome_ idea, doesn’t it?!”

Charlie hung her head, because she hated confrontation, and she hated being the source of it.  “Jo, we knew their plans centered around fertility and -”

“We didn’t volunteer for this!”

“And we’re _not_ being guinea pigs.  They‘re _not_ throwing an alpha at us to knock us up!  We _would_ have been going into heats out there, if everything wasn’t fucked up!”  Charlie countered, and suddenly found her voice.  “At least we’re safe here.  Instead of pack members going into heats at random with zombies coming at us!”  Now she had a conviction, a point - and advanced on Jo.  “Maybe we got too spoiled!  Remember the old days?  We’d _always_ have heats!  Unless we took suppressants, and even then, we’ve space them out!  So we should be thankful!”

The blonde omega opened and closed her mouth a few times, “Are you defending them?”

“All you’re doing is being hateful!” she shouted back.  “If they’ve got a plan and think they can fix things?  What’s us going into heat, like we fucking used to do our entire adult life?  You need to put things into perspective.”

With narrowed eyes, Jo turned on her heels and collapsed down to the bed.  “We should have been warned, more than a fucking half day.”

“If we wanted to be a part of the experiments, we would have,” Charlie crossed her arms, “That’s probably how much they respected us.  To the point, they didn’t even want to involve us.”

“Two sides to every story,” she grumbled, and rolled away from her.

Charlie couldn’t deal with the hatred, even though she couldn’t scent it, she could feel it vibrating from Jo’s form.

She wanted to take matters into her own hands.

There was someone she wanted to speak with.

\-------------------

Bela turned the corner on the sixteenth floor, and although she hated being sent on ridiculous errands, when it was a direct order - she couldn’t exactly say no.

Not to mention the fact that this wing of the sixteenth floor was blocked off and took a certain kind of magic to open.

You either had to have grace, or a previous blessing to come down here, since this was where the ‘special’ residents called home.

The vampires.  Former Knights of Hell.  Goddess and other Magical creatures who didn‘t want to be bothered by the shifters.  It would have befit the former Father of Murder, although he’d chosen to live in seclusion - away from the things that reminded him of his own past.  Which Bela found laughable, because this was exactly where he belonged.  With the rest of the monsters.

She had her own blessing to enter.

As well as an appointment.

It wasn’t as though she was scared of the woman, she was simply… wary.

Before Bela could even knock, the door swung open and Abaddon was waiting at her desk, looking bored.

“Took you long enough.”

“I was waiting for the go-ahead.”  She tried not to let her annoyance come to the surface.  “Did you gather all of it?”

“Of course, dear.  Who do you think I am?”  A cocky smile spread across vibrant red lips and she stood up to her near-towering height in her heels.

There wasn’t a lot that could intimidate Bela Talbot.  But this Knight of Hell very well may have been the only thing.  So, she stood her ground and let the woman approach to give her the hand-off in a small pouch.

“Thank you.  I’ll deliver this immediately.”

“Good girl.”  She caressed the omega’s face, just as a tease, and added, “This week promises to be very interesting, don’t you think so?”

With an actual laugh, she confirmed, “The most interesting, yet.”

“I’m sure you’ll have fun.  Enjoy yourself, little omega.”  

And with a wink, Bela was on her way to make the delivery.

\-------------------

Charlie had to ask around to even find Rowena.

Eventually, she was led to a room where the woman in question and Ruby were digging through jars and glasses, and the alpha looked surprised to see her.

“Charlie?”  Her hands hesitated over the bowl.  “How can I help you?”

“I understand it’s an area spell,” the omega had to begin with a disclaimer, “And I understand this has to be done because of the omegas who want to volunteer, totally willingly.  And, believe me, I want your experiment to work out just as much as anyone else.”

Ruby was watching her just as curiously as Rowena was, as Charlie continued.

“Jo is having a freak out.  Me?  I’m fine with it.  I look at it in a good way.  We’re not in danger of being a snack in the wilderness.  We’re safe here, and hopefully the trials work.  Not to mention, I’ve been fine getting through heats myself, because knots are gross and dudes aren’t my thing.  But do you have any kind of, uh, witchy brew?”  She knew she was rambling, “Something that could help Jo out?  I mean, you both have met her.  You know how stubborn she can be, and maybe if there was something you could do to help, I don’t know, subdue hers as, like, a peace offering she’d be Team Witch in no time?”

Rowena was advancing on Charlie and placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile.  “First off, thank you, Charlie, for understanding what we do, and I know it’s unfortunate those who do not wish to participate are caught up in trial zone.”  She tipped her head back to Ruby.  “Why don’t you go speak with my son, and see what he can do about this while I finish up the spell components?”

“Woah, _no_ , she doesn’t need a dude!” Charlie immediately spit out.  “She needs-”

“Oh, no, dear!  My son, Fergus, he’s a warlock.”  Rowena squeezed her shoulder.  “I’d love to help with Joanna, but there’s a time restriction on this spell and we must finish before the sun has set.  But given the rude demeanors of the other witches when you two were visiting, I wouldn’t trust them as far as I could throw them when it comes to actually aiding your friend.”

Rowena dropped her arm and crossed back over to where she was working, while Charlie raised an eyebrow.

“Fergus?  Why haven’t I heard of him, since we’ve been here?”

“Oh, that boy is a generally pain in the ass and keeps to himself.  Or, rather, a specific group of ‘friends.’”  She rolled her eyes heavily.  “But he’s my son, and strong magic runs in his veins.  I believe he should be of help.”

Charlie lit up, and although she didn’t want to mess with any of the ingredients and launch herself forward to hug the alpha, she tried to put forth as much power behind, “Thank you, so much, Rowena,” as she could.

“Anything, for a smart girl like you.  I believe you’ll go far in the world of witchcraft, Charlie.”

Ruby re-entered the room, and said, “He’s right outside. Although he's having a spat with mother dearest, he can help _you_.  Lead him to your room?”

While Charlie thought it was bizarre that this man wouldn’t be in the same room as his mom, she didn’t care.  She thanked the two again before exiting and nearly running into a man.

“Woah, sorry!  I’m Charlie, and you’re Fergus!  Nice to meet you!”

The man scoffed with a shrug of his shoulder and a bored, accented voice stated, “Call me Crowley.  Now, I happen to hear you have a stubborn omega on your hands?”

She didn’t know exactly how to respond, besides, “She’s upset.  About the heat... thing.  Rowena said you may be able to help so she doesn’t have it as bad?”  She looked at him eagerly as they walked down the hallways.

“Or at all,” a tug of a smirk lifted the corner of his mouth, “If you’re willing to make a deal.”

“Are you being serious?!”  She demanded in a hushed whisper, picking up the pace dramatically.   “What kind of deal?!”

“Nothing.  Yet.”  Crowley was cryptic, but urged Charlie on as they continued walking.  “But you’d owe me a favor in the future.”

“Uh, okay, dude.  Yeah.  What do you need for this spell?”

Crowley seemed to think on that.

Which made the omega a little nervous.

But if he could pull this off?

Not just Charlie, but the witches would totally be off Jo’s shit-list.

“Some part of her.  A strand of hair should do nicely,” he said once they reached the outside of the room.

They peeked in to where she was still pouting, and Charlie wasn’t sure if she should try to be sneaky or just…

“Who’s the beta?”  Jo moved to face the door, her eyes narrowed.

The choice was made for her, apparently.

“I went and chatted with Rowena about how it sucked the peeps who didn’t volunteer had to-”

“You went and tattled on me.”  She crossed her arms and glared.

“Well, darling,” the warlock said as he stepped into the room, “My name is Crowley, and I’m going to save you from yourself.  Don’t be too harsh on Charlie - she only wishes to help.”

“Save me from myself?” she echoed back, thoroughly unimpressed.  “The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Is she always this petulant?” Crowley asked Charlie over his shoulder.

“Yep.  Just give him a piece of your hair, dude,” the red-haired omega huffed.  “Or else he won’t be able to get you out of your heat before the spell goes down.”

“For real?”  Her eyes finally widened as she looked behind the two.  “There’s no way-”

“If you don’t believe it will work, give it up anyway, and it won’t be a problem.  What have you got to lose?”

Jo eyed him wearily, but reached into her bag and grabbed a knife.  She pulled out the smallest of locks from her bottom layer, and used the blade to shear it off.  Charlie looked happy as Jo stood to her feet and closed the distance between herself and the warlock.

“You’re not gonna, like, curse me or anything?”

“Why would I bother?  I’d just throw you out the window to the zombies.”  He said it so casually that Charlie actually giggled.  “All right.  I’ll begin work.  Nice to meet you ladies.  And I’m sure we’ll be speaking again, soon, Charlie.”

She followed him out into the hall and watched him walk away.  Although she couldn’t deny the strange feeling she got from him - she had to remember he was Rowena’s son.  And she trusted Rowena.  If this helped out Jo?  It would all be worth it.

\------------

Cain had called all the beta shifters and beta angels to the gymnasium, while an apparent and very trustworthy comrade of his - a vampire named Benny - led Dean down ten flights of stairs, and instructed them to wait there.  No one would look for them on the seventh floor - it was a ghost town, and it‘d be just outside the area spell, if it was cast in time.

The omega was nervous and cautious.

He’d hunted vampires in the past and he still didn’t even know what to make of Cain, let alone a fucking vampire.

“Don’t worry, brother, I ain’t gonna eat ya,” Benny laughed as they stepped out of the stairwell and into a hallway without lights.

Something that put Dean even more on edge, because he knew damn well the vamp could see perfectly and his own shifter eyes were a bit weaker.

“Cain tells me yer quite the warrior.”

“Yep,” he answered curtly.  “But never been good at small talk.”

A hearty chuckle was pulled from the vampire’s chest and he shook his head.  “Now, that’s a lie, from what I’ve heard too.  Did you know a vamp’s hearing even rivals a shifter’s?”

Without making eye contact, Dean responded, “No, never had a chance to ask before I sliced and diced.”

“You know what?  I like you,” Benny finally decided, but then he recognized the only way he’d get the omega to speak with him was if they talked shop.

“So, the betas.  We’ve got three who wanna join.  Garth, Jodi and Sarah.  Chuck’s another beta, but he hates to fight and we figured Ellen still wanted to get acquainted with the place before we went and sent her out on any missions,” he explained, filling in the silence.  “Garth don’t look like much, but he’s got his mad talent where he can shift back ‘n forth like nobody’s business.  Cain’s never seen anything like it.”

Dean just nodded to indicate he was listening, but still didn’t respond.

“Don’t know how much’a the garage is overtaken.  But that’ll be a helluva job.  Angels got it easy, this time.  Fixin’ up the fence and throwin’ the dead back outside,” he mused, leaning his weight against the wall.  “We’ve got three angels of our own, and even though Hannah’s a newbie, she wants to come.”

“She’s good.  She’ll be an asset.”  His words were out of his mouth in no time.  “No one better I’d rather fight alongside with.”

But then - even though he was trying to hold his indifferent disposition, he had to ask, “What about other omegas who didn’t want to be part of the ritual?  What about the alphas?  Why aren’t they allowed to fight?”

“Probably figured with Cain fighting with us, we’ve got more than enough.”  Benny shrugged, looking to Dean.  “Did your mate chose to remain inside?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Oh.  A spat.  I see.”

“I told you that’s-”

“No, I get it, brother.  I used to have a mate.  That’s the tone she’d get when she was mad at me.  Hell, sometimes I’d respond the same way.  You just gotta let those things go because you don’t know how long you’ve got.”  He spoke easily about it, which left Dean more than confused.

“When did she…?”

“Oh, long time ago.  Before all this.  Hunter got her, when we weren't even feedin' off folks.  We lived off the land, deer and such.  But someone caught wind of vampires, and they, how did you put it, ‘sliced and diced, and never asked?’”  He pushed off the wall and squared his shoulders.  “So I have _just_ as much reason to have beef with you.  And if I can stow it?  How ‘bout you try doin’ the same?”

For the first time, Dean met his eyes in the dark room, only lit by the emergency exit signs by the stairwell.

“Yeah, yeah.  I can stow it.”  He exhaled slowly, while nodding.  “Sorry.  About your mate.”

“And ‘m sorry about whatever fight you got in with yours.”

“Me, too.”

“We good now?”

When Dean said, “We are, Benny,” he actually meant it.

They shared a moment of peace.  Of real, honest-to-goodness, peace.

The plan was to wait until Cain debriefed the shifters and the angels and then the fight could begin.  Benny assured him it wouldn’t take long - they’d run many missions before, the only difference was that something was coming at them on their own turf.  The angels wouldn’t have a problem - they’d be on autopilot, doing what they always did.  Hopefully, they’d be able to clean up the mess, fix the wall, and then join the fight down the entrance and they’d all meet in the middle.

Dean and Benny would meet them along the way, slipping in with the crowd at the back.  As soon as they heard footsteps coming down the stairwell (they’d be taking the stairs to get the adrenaline flowing, rather than popping out of a goddamn elevator and doing some jumping jacks) then they’d fall behind the hunting party on their descent to the garage.

Now, it was just a matter of time.

Except… something _else_ happened.

Benny noticed it right around the same time Dean did, and they jerked their heads to lock eyes.

They were waiting to hear the footsteps coming from above… but that wasn’t what their sharp ears were picking up.

No.

They could hear kneecaps and elbows knocking.  Barely-there grumbles and jarred movement.  The sounds of friction strangely moving against cement, the momentum was… _off_.  It was still coming from the stairwell.

But... the eerie noise was coming _up_ the stairs, from down below.

\-------------

It was a waiting game now, while Jo and Charlie sat in the room, because the setting sun would be the ‘natural element’ the ritual was cast over.  And now the sky they could see streaming from the windows was beginning to turn from blue to shades of yellow and orange.  Charlie had a kind of calmness about her, while Jo’s leg kept bouncing up and down, her nerves showing not only on her face, but through her body.

“Why aren’t you freaking out, right now?”  She tried not to raise her voice at the redhead, but it was hard.

“Because heats are a natural part of life?”  Charlie shrugged.  “Plus, the showers are right across the hall for a cool down, and it’s not like the difficult part comes until day three.”

“I just don’t get it,” she huffed out, deliberately trying to slow her leg from jerking up and down.  “I’ve always hated them.  The way they make you feel useless and needy and-”

“Eh, it’s all in how you perceive it, I guess.  I mean, this is obvi TMI, but I know I’m never gonna have a kid.  Since I’m gay, I guess I look at it as a vacation week with my toys, because _no_ part of me wants a knot.  Maybe I’m just lucky, you know?  Or, if there’s a hot girl I’m seeing, it’s a vacation week full of play time.  No risk of pregnancy, no desperate desire for dudes.  It’s part of biology, maybe I just escaped.”

“And you’re not worried about us being in here together?”  Jo paused in her nervous rhythm to raise an eyebrow.

“I think Crowley’s gonna come through.  And when he does, you can go bunk with someone else.  I think Hannah’s gone for the night, steal her room.”

“B-but,” her eyes fell to the floor, when she pronounced slowly, “Hannah’s bunking with Anna.”  It wasn’t like she was complaining about room assignments, but she wished she had a say.  Not like it mattered right now, in the grand scheme of shit hitting the fan.

“Shit, I forgot about that.  We’re gonna end up playing musical rooms, aren’t we?  Well, first day isn’t too bad, maybe we can make it to Gadreel to give us another room.  We’ll play it by ear.”

Charlie had never seen Jo this anxious in her life, and she couldn’t figure out if it was because of the witchcraft, the heat, the prospect of being awkward, or what.  
  
What she didn’t know, was one of the things Jo wanted more than anything, was to be out there with the others.  Fighting the threat inside their headquarters.  Not a slave to her biology, or being thrown into a “lesser group of breeders” and dismissed.  She hated it.

But…one thing was for sure for the redhead.

Charlie could feel a trickle of sweat run down her back.

And her skin start that itching burning sensation at the same time.  She took deep, calming breaths and looked over to Jo, who was still staring at the floor like it had offended her.  They were both still wearing blockers, so she couldn’t scent her friend.  Couldn’t scent if it worked or not.

But… Charlie could feel it.

Fuck, yeah - this spell was the real deal.  And it was happening way faster than she thought it would.

She had to brush her bangs away from her sweaty brow because they were sticking, and her yoga breathing was already failing her.

Jo glanced up curiously, then her whole posture changed to concern as she rushed over to Charlie, demanding, “Are you alright?!”

“It worked,” the omega announced to the blonde.  “You’re not in heat!”

Then, that same realization dawned on Jo as well.

“Holy shit.  You’re right!  But you’re burning up - it’s usually not this bad right away.”  She looked worried and ran over to her bag to grab a tank top and some shorts.  “Here, put these on, instead.  I know it’s still chilly in here, but this is...those bitches weren’t fucking around.”

“Dude.”  Charlie was huffing as she ripped off her multiple layers and took the clothes Jo was holding out for her.  “I-it makes sense.  These aren’t natural: they’re witchcraft.  They’re going for some wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am stuff.”

“Do you think you should get in the shower?”

“I…”  The omega hoped her red cheeks looked that way from the fever and not because she was blushing.  “I think you should go look for that vacant room, because this is about to get awkward.”

“You just said it yourself - this isn’t natural!” Jo exclaimed, her worried scent breaking through the barrier of the blockers, because she had never seen a heat like this before, it was scaring her.  “I can’t leave you when I don’t even know what it’s gonna do to you!”

“Well, what it’s gonna do to me is make me horny really, really fast.  So, there’s that.”

“Oh.”  Jo’s eyes lit up understanding.  “That’s why you want me out of here.”

All Charlie could do was nod because she was worried about any words that were about to come out of her mouth.  This was _not_ like a normal heat.  Not even _remotely_.  There was no ‘easing into it.’  It knocked her on her ass in no time and she couldn’t be more thankful she made that deal for Jo - because this?  This was something she most definitely would hold against the witches for a long time.

Dammit, why didn’t they warn Charlie?!  
  
Jo was at complete odds with herself, after everything the other omega did for her, after going out of her way to make sure this was prevented and Jo got out of it?  Hell, Charlie didn't even ask for the cure herself, she was single-minded in saving Jo from this, and Jo alone.  She was completely selfless, caring, the picture-perfect amazing friend like she always was, thinking about about her packmates above her own well being.   
  
Shit, Jo knew she would be a fucking asshole to leave her like this.  No matter how badly she wanted to fight, she _couldn’t_ just ditch out on Charlie and let her suffer through this in solitude.   
  
It happened all the time, friends helping friends, Jo justified in her head and her mind was made up.

Although Charlie had _not_ saw it coming when Jo leaned in and kissed her.

In fact, it rendered her speechless, not because she didn’t want to say anything embarrassing, but because she was so shocked.  In fact, when the blonde pulled away, Charlie was pretty sure she was gaping like a fish.

“I told you,” Jo was dead-serious, “We don’t know what these heats are gonna be like.  It's nothing about this is normal, it's magic.  Who knows if you’ll be able to get up to eat or drink, if they have fucking room service, or you’re shit outta luck.”  Then she enunciated, while cupping Charlie’s face, “I’m gonna take care of you.”

Charlie had no idea what to say, still, so she nodded and smiled dumbly, because Joanna Harvelle on a mission?  Was a very serious thing.  And who was she to say no?

\----------------

Gabriel was on the way (on a warpath, really) right before the sun went down, because he was about to have a word or two with Chuck.

But first?

He needed to make sure his mate was tucked in, nice and tight, to their room and the lock on the door was solid as hell.  Gabriel wasn’t about to let any sexed-up omega tear that shit down and even try to pounce on his mate.

Sam was already in there reading a book, and as soon as Gabe entered, he slammed it shut and huffed out, “I think we need to tell them we’re mated.”

“Something you’ve been mulling over?” the archangel teased, and Sam’s fussiness somehow put him into a better mood.

Well, mildly better.

He was still pissed as fuck.

But seeing his mate?  And how he wanted, no - his tone suggested he _needed_ \- it to be out in the open?  It did wonders for his morale.

“The way they talked to us?  Talked to _you_?”  Sam was on his feet and charging over.  “It’s not fair!  It’s like they’re forcing us, and it’s…” the man trailed off in mid-sentence, just staring.

“It’s…?”  Gabriel tried to lead him on, but it wasn’t doing any good.

Sam had shut down to a certain degree, but then tried to physically shake himself - like there was something on him.  It was one of the most bizarre things Gabriel had ever seen, especially when the shifter turned away from him to go sit on the edge of their bed and take in deep breaths.

Of course, Gabriel rushed to his mate’s side and cupped his face, asking, “Sam?  What’s wrong?  Are you okay?”

What Gabriel felt under his hands was feverish, clammy skin.  He felt a surge of protectiveness wash through him and used his grace to push against the fever.  But… it wasn’t working.  If anything, it was pushing _back_ \- and now, Gabriel was feeling it too.  The hot sweat, the need growing deep within his belly, and it was then he knew what was happening.

He jerked away from Sam and looked out the window to see the setting sun.

“Those dirty cunts!” he raged and looked down to see Sam visibly shaken.

“W-what’s happening, Gabriel?”

“The fact they _don’t_ know we’re mated?”  His chuckle was dry, humorless with the barest hint of mania.  “They’re using it to _their_ advantage, for the _omegas._   It's their last ditch effort before it’s too late and they think we ‘seal the deal.’”

“What do you mean?

“They didn’t just induce heats, Sammy.”  Gabriel finally looked down at his mate, because he felt it: the desire, the uncontrollable urge to mate, to fuck.  “They induced our _ruts_.”


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sooo much for your comments on the last chapter! Today being my only real day off, and needing to keep the updating schedule consistent, I feel bad that I probably won't be able to respond to your feedback individually :(
> 
> I should have updated Catch and Release yesterday, but ended up feeling particularly shitty so I've got some catch-up to do (double-update) today.
> 
> I love you all to the moon and back, and want you to know that every comment and all your thoughts/collective excitement (and/or distress ;) ) about the chapter and what's to come makes me THE happiest writer in the world! 
> 
> Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this one too!! We're headed for some action! Double-entendre totally intentional xoxo

Dean’s eyes were wild as he looked between the stairwell and Benny, a silent question hanging in the air.  It looked like Benny was trying to deduce the exact same thing, their brains working overtime as they listened.

The dead hadn’t stopped in the garage.

No, they were following the scent of the ‘civilization’ above.

They were clawing and fighting their uncoordinated way through the stairwell, and who knows how far out they’d reached.  No one had been monitoring, no one had seen the condition of this group.  Were they old corpses who met their demise at the beginning, made of frail bone?  Did they still have a little more skin and muscle to propel them forward?  A little more flesh of their own to support the thriving hunger?

The omega stepped in as close to Benny as he could, demanding, “Is there anything else on the floors below us?  Or anyone else?”

“Not right now,” he answered, “But the parking garage reaches up to the fifth floor.  We usually only use the basement to park our cars.  Not like we gotta dealership up in here.”

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath.  “So they’re comin’ up the stairs for sure, but they could be wandering up the parking garage, too?  We need to get to the fifth floor and check out the damage, so we can warn the others, so-”

“Dean,” Benny grabbed his shoulder, “We’re only two people, brother.  That gate?  Gone and been open for too long.  We don’t know if it’s only the creeps in the area, or more have found their way to us.  Plus, if we abandon the plan?  What do you think Cain and the rest’a the betas are gonna do?  They’re gonna assume the worst, and come’a lookin’ for us.  It’s gonna fuck everything up.  At least this way, we’ll stop ‘em from running down, headfirst.”

“So we just wait?”  The omega could feel a growl coming from his chest.  “Then how much closer do they get?  How many more can get in, while we just chill here, twiddling our fuckin’ thumbs?”

“I’ve got an order to protect you.”  The snarl was returned, but kicked up a notch because it was coming from an alpha.  “No way in hell I’m lettin’ you go kamikaze down those stairs, or mosey on over to the parking garage!”

The look Dean shot to the vampire was an 'I dare you to touch me' as he marched out of the hallway and towards the door to listen.  He didn’t open it, because then he’d be giving them an even _fresher_ scent - more motivation.  Even if Dean was wearing blockers, there was one thing that couldn't be covered up.  That he was _alive_ \- that he had pulsing blood and hot meat on his bones, something they’d be able to sense, no matter what.

But Benny was right on his ass, and if there was one thing he didn’t like, it was fucking hovering.  He was about to shove the man away, until he realized he was doing the same.

Listening.

Then, the vampire started backtracking, waving Dean to follow him.

And, all right, the omega would admit the other man was probably gifted (or cursed, if you looked at it that way) with better hearing.  He had much, much longer to hone it, perfect it, after all.  So he followed him.

Except, Benny kept backing up.

Which...didn’t make sense.

They were halfway through the hall, before Dean finally asked, “What’s going on?”

“They’re only two floors away, brother.  We’ve gotta climb.”

“ _No-_ ” Dean hissed back, “We _can’t_ , the spell, it-”

“Fuck the spell!  What’s more important, a heat spent with your mate or your _life_?”  Benny challenged, trying to get him to follow his march to the stairwell on the other side that had no connection to the garage, whatsoever.  One he knew wouldn’t be compromised yet.

Dean wasn’t budging, but narrowed his eyes.  “How long until Cain is here?”

“Longer than it’ll take the freaks to get to our floor.  What’s wrong with you, brother?!”

“Then we slow them down!”

Dean couldn’t help but raise his voice, as he started opening doors to the rooms on the floor and looking for something, _anything_ , they could use against the undead.  

“I was chosen to _protect you_.  You’re being stupid - at least we go up a floor or two, we've gotta move, _now-"_

Nothing slowed Dean down.  He wasn’t listening to Benny.  He was in his own world.  In the land of survival, kill or be killed.

All the pair had on them were weapons for close-range combat, and they didn’t want to wait until they were right upon them.  There were way too many unknown factors at this point.  So Dean decided to make due.

From each of the former offices, he started shoving specifically chosen masses into the hallway, one by one.

Benny stopped what he was doing and gaped as those individual things that came flying out, all while Dean moved room to room, picking each clean.

“You’re _serious_ about this, brother?”

Dean slid out dramatically _on_ the final one, with a nod.  “This’ll slow ‘em down,” he said, surrounded by at least a dozen _rolling office chairs_.  “We can throw ‘em down the stairwell, make a nice barricade obstacle course.  Undead’ll never know what hit ‘em.  Literally.”

With a huff, and the shake of his head, the vampire finally realized there was no stopping this stubborn omega, so he helped him round up the chairs that moved glided silently across the hallway floor, and toward the door.  Sure, they’d make noise clattering downward, but the zombies had already caught their stale scent from before.  That's why they were there, having already ascended to an alarming high floor in the first place.  What’s the worst that could happen?

\----------------

Since Gabriel had never left Earth, he had never been ‘Reborn’ or ‘Fallen’ like the other angels.  He’d always had his grace and Pagan magic to manifest a nifty spell which just so happened to prevent _this_ from happening.  He’d _never_ experienced a rut.  He didn’t have time for that - sex was about sex and he never wanted to feel the _need_ to ‘breed’ someone, to be _consumed_ by it, and in the new world, once things got shitty and he lost his leg up?  He didn’t think it would be a problem.

Ever.    
  
Even without his magic?  It looked like all the alphas and omegas got away without messy biological cycles (himself, being one of them), but apparently - that was too good to be true.  He knew this goddamn tower was too fucking good to be true.

But now, he had to push Sam away to _think_.

None of this was all right, he couldn’t believe the witches had added on this ‘extra’ when going through their every-three-month spell.  It was supposed to be the goddamn omegas, and the omegas alone, and he was just as furious as he was -

He could scent Sam’s lust driven straight through the blockers - it was undeniable - and he knew what this was.  The lycanthrope didn’t seem to be freaked out in the least, unlike Gabriel was currently.  Which made sense.  Sam, as an alpha, a completely _normal_ shifter alpha, had dealt with this his entire life.

While Gabriel had stomped his feet petulantly and outright  _refused_.  Because he always _had_ that option.

Which was why he had to physically get away, to _think_ , or else he’d be pouncing on his mate and never leave.

“Gabriel,” Sam whined from the bed, reaching for him.  “Get back here-”

“No, not yet, I’ve gotta-” his brain was so fogged, “We’ll lock ourselves in here.  That’s the only thing we _can_ do.  They thought alpha males would be most eager to go after the omega females, if they were unmated.  And it could have happened.  If you and me weren’t here, in our room?  And one of ‘em got the jump?”  Gabriel fell into the chair across the room, trying to get away from his mate’s scent.  “Even _I_ know this is more potent than normal.  Everyone here’s cycles are on goddamn _speed_.  It’s because it’s unnatural and the witches are desperate.”

_“I’m_ desperate,” his mate tried to remind again, get his attention somehow.  “But you’re right, this isn’t normal, this is-” Sam’s heart was racing and his breathing was already coming out in heaves as he collapsed onto his back.  The mattress bounced from his weight a few times, as he tried to get a hold of himself.  “You’re right.  They’re trying to push me to _Ruby_.  They’re trying to push you towards _anyone_.  It’s so fucked up.  But there’s no way in hell I’d ever-”

“I know.”  At least that brought a smile to Gabriel’s face.  “I know, kid.”

“Shit, I thought this whole time we’d be able to check in and take care of the _others_ , be able to help the girls out with moral support and crap.  I d-didn’t think we’d be fighting this _ourselves_ ,” Sam brought his hands up to cover his face, before wiping his hair off his sweating brow.

But then, he jerked his attention to Gabriel.  “Why aren’t you fucking me?” he demanded, the animal overwhelming him, yet again.

“Don’t say that,” Gabriel groaned, because he was already hard as a rock in his pants.  “I’m trying to be strategic.  I’m trying to figure out if they’re gonna try anything else, even if we’re locked in here, someone’s gotta have a key.”

Suddenly, Sam had crossed the room and was physically _hauling_ Gabriel back to the bed, snapping, "It doesn't matter, neither of us is leaving this room.  Or each other."  There wasn’t much of a fight, because there was nothing the archangel’s body wanted more than Sam’s right then.  All his plotting and counter-attack concepts went out the window when both their clothes began flying off.

Because, Sam explained, “Too hot-” which neither of them knew was about the temperature, or his mate.

Fuck, Gabriel had _never_ been powerless like this.  He’s _never_ been a prisoner to his body’s urges, he was-

In a flash, their naked bodies were rutting together.  Sam on top, sucking on his neck, but they still hadn’t kissed.  Being this close to his mate, Sam suddenly realized something, and jerked away.

Concern scrunched up his brow when he asked, “Are you…scared?”

“I’m not scared of anything.”  Gabriel narrowed his eyes indignantly.  “I’ve never done this before.  Always had magic to avoid it.”

Sam didn’t make fun of him, Sam didn’t tease or say some some kind witty retort, even though he was left wide open for criticism.  Instead, he huffed out, “What a way to be welcomed into the world of ruts,” while he shook his head.  “With trippy witchcraft throwing it into overdrive.”

In that moment, instead of his _body_ needing Sam, Gabriel remembered why _he_ had to have Sam.  Why he was completely _in love_ with Sam.  The shifter just… understood.  He knew what Gabriel needed, and everything he _didn’t_.  And this scenario was especially touchy and a make-or-break situation, in Gabriel’s eyes, at least.  

The archangel was worried he wouldn’t come out of it unscathed: he hated the unfamiliar, he loathed not being on top of things, in power and control of every situation.  He didn’t give a fuck if he was being overdramatic, this had been his livelihood his friggin job - always, _always_ being one step ahead of everyone.  Still.  Sam was here for him, but not in that cheesy, sappy, rom-com way.  They fit, completed each other, and Sam?  He got it.   
  
So maybe that’s why this _would_ be okay.  

He grabbed the back of Sam’s neck and hauled him down for a kiss, before he manhandled Sam to his back.  Their lips never parted, Gabriel trying to pour all the emotions he couldn’t say into the way he was kissing him, while he wrapped his hand around both their cocks.

God, he wanted to fuck him more than anything right now - but the lube was too far away, and all he could think about was getting off.  Getting _his mate_ off.

Maybe after that, their heads would clear.   
  
And they’d be able to figure out how the fuck they were going to get through the next five days.

\-----------------

Once the unlikely alpha and omega pair had thrown open the door to the stairwell, they worked out an assembly line.

Through the hallway, the noise was much more muffled than they thought, because without the barricade of the emergency exit door stifling the noise?   
  
They would have realized it _so_ much sooner.   
  
Dean cursed himself for that, maybe his guard had dropped while ‘anticipating the group’ rather than ‘anticipating the threat.’  His inner hunter lashed out at him, berating him, because they should have waited _here_ , not the middle of the goddamn hallway.   
  
They should have been better prepared than this.

The rasps grew louder, as their fresh scent filled the stairwell, and both Dean and Benny could hear the ungraceful knocking noises pick up speed.  They weren't merely climbing the steps though.  They climbing _one another_ like a mountain on the verge of a rock fall, unable to get up onto their own feet because of the small battle within the undead group was a circus.  They were scratching and shoving - desperately fighting one another to be the first to a fresh meal, probably packed in like rotting sardines.

That was one of the things that probably _slowed_ them _down_.

But Benny and Dean?  Were about to put a wrench in their system to _fuck_ them _up_.

“Ready?”

“Yeah, brother,” Benny nodded, patting the back of the second chair as Dean had his arms wrapped around the cushioned seat of the first.  “You crazy fucker.”

Because of the size of the building, and the fact that it was a _government capitol_ building, the emergency exits were architecturally wider than usual.  They were built this way in case of an attack and with the utter chaos, this helped people from trampling over each other like a Black Friday sale.  They had terrorists and extremist groups to worry about, not to mention bomb treats and idiot teenager pranks; so it was built for panic.  Not to mention a spread of enthusiastic climbing undead.

This was the only staircase or emergency exit leading down to the garage _and_ the only one-way street the dead had to their ‘home’ above, where the omegas were now helpless and the alpha ass-wipes were fucking in the name of "saving the world."  But it was where Dean's pack was, and he had to keep them safe while also protecting himself.

Hopefully, the shape of the chairs and where Dean aimed would make sense.

It was just like pool, right?  Using a cement wall to bank a shot and sink the ball.  Into a mini-zombie horde.  Followed by the chairs free falling of their own accord into a pile-up.  It was now or never.

Dean lifted the chair up over his head and threw it (at an angle) downward against the wall at the first set of stairs below them.  It ricocheted, and they could hear it knocking, and clattering down until _something_ stopped it.

And it sure as fuck wasn’t because it lost momentum.

At the speed that chair was going, and tumbling down?  It could have very well kept rebounding (possibly snapping into pieces) until it reached the bottom floors.  All the angles, the strange, disproportional and uneven shape of it, would have kept it tumbling for much longer - until it came to a sad, pathetic (yet noisy, half-cushioned) stop - further down.

Dean looked around with a wide grin to the vampire, because they _both knew_ it hit their target.

Benny rolled him the next chair, and Dean repeated the motion.

Over and over, he chucked the chairs down, and in a way - Benny had to admit, it was genius.

They exerted no strength, rolling them through the rooms and to the hallway, and the preparation was silent.  The idea Benny had - given Dean’s pig-headed attitude - would be building some kind of an actual wall stopping (at this floor) - but Dean pointed out that would be impossible with the time they were given _and_ they’d have to use strength to hold them back.  

So they went with Dean's initial approach, even though they weren't absolutely sure it would work, and they had little control over what happened when the chairs left their swinging arms.  But the only thing that took any muscle was tossing them - which was why, after chair six, Benny snapped his fingers to get Dean’s attention and motioned for them to switch.

Sure, it wasn’t that difficult, but they had a rough fight ahead of them.  They should split the job, at least a little.

Dean could catch his breath while he looked at the remaining chairs, and pushed them forward while the vampire repeated his motions.  Benny had been watching carefully, because whatever Dean had been doing?  Was _working_.

It was working _damn_ good.

The omega reported, “Last one,” as he glided the office-supply-turned-zombie-weapon across the floor, and Benny finished up the job.

The two stood where they were and waited.

Waited to gauge just how far away the dead were.

If it had worked.

With a huge grin, Dean turned back to Benny and asked, “Do you hear that?”

He nodded.  “I think that made ‘em actually fall _back_.”

“Fuck yes,” he raised his hand for a high-five, which the vampire rolled his eyes at, but returned.

“Yer the most stubborn person I know.  Not just omega, stubborn person.  Ever.  And I’ve been around a _long_ time.”

“So have I,” Dean countered with a shit-eating grin.  “Old soul, and all.  Never lost the memories, kinda like the witches, but I didn’t have a coven or any of that shit.  Thought I was the only one in the world.”

“That sucks,” Benny genuinely commented.  “Makes sense and accounts for yer personality though.”

Dean smacked him in the arm with a smile.  “Shut up.”

“Yer lucky I like you.”

\----------------

Cain was looking out to his betas with his arms crossed and addressed them, saying, “We need to treat this as another run.  Just because they’ve infiltrated the inside doesn’t mean anything changes.  There’s nothing to worry about - if anything, we have an advantage because it’s our own turf.”  He paced around, looking to the shifters, but addressed the angels, first.  “Your priority is fixing the gate.  Whether it’s a structural malfunction or a digital malfunction, we’ll have one of you scope it out.  Any takers?”

Gadreel raised his hand.  “I can do the initial sweep.”

“Very good,” Cain nodded his head.  “We’ll have Rowena and Kali on the roof, if magic needs to be used.  If it’s structural and the angels can’t handle it on their own?  Abaddon will lend assistance.”

Hannah was in the ranks and took in the scene with curiosity.  She wasn’t sure why, but the mention of Abaddon sent a shiver through many of the shifter’s spines, but made the rest of the angels look that much more confident.  It was extremely fascinating, and she saved it in the back of her mind for later.

“After the problem is fixed, don’t worry about the undead on the outside.  We’ll get to them.  Later.  Head inwards through the tunnel.  Cut them down as you go.  If your wings prove detrimental with the narrowing road?  Shift back, fight hand to hand.  If you’re new,” he glanced at Hannah, “You may fly back to the roof.”

She couldn’t help but feel slighted, even though she knew she wouldn’t be able to handle a shift in the midst of battle.  Still, she had to maintain her dignity as well as her pride, by responding, “I’ll go to the roof to shift, but then I’ll join the lycanthrope in the battle downward.  While I may not be able to hide my wings as quickly as the others, I can still fight.”

There was a fire in her eyes that Cain approved of and nodded, “Very well.”

A shifter named Sarah smiled at her, while Balthazar rolled his eyes.

She wanted to snap at him for being an ass, but it was then she had completely forgotten her and Mary were supposed to be playing ‘coy’ and she may just well have ruined it.  Hopefully, this group didn’t have loose lips, and gossiped about the haughty new angel.

“As for my lycanthrope,” Cain turned to the other group, “We’ll fight as humans hand to hand until we assess the situation.  Once we see what the damage is?  How many are really out there?  I’ll give the signal to shift.  Jodie?”

The woman looked surprised to be singled out.

“I’d like you to remain human for as long as possible, using your firearm because you have flawless aim.”  He left out the part where she’d be partnered with Dean, who’d be doing the same thing.

He wasn’t sure the omega would be able to shift this time around.  Nor did he want him to.

He knew, from first hand accounts via Mary, as well as his own musings, Dean must be an impeccable fighter.  Especially, since he’d been able to fight as a human, not wolf, and survive this long.

“Benny is scouting ahead and will be joining us on the way down.  We‘ll stop on the seventh floor, briefly, to discuss matters with him.”

Cain glanced around and saw everyone was ready in their shifter clothes.

If they knew they were going on a mission, as to not ruin their small supply of everyday clothing, they wrapped their bodies in fabric - which allowed them to move.  Which would also come untied (from the loose knot they were held together by), rather than rip off and shred during their shift.  Then, they could go back to find the wraps later, clean the blood off (although they were never truly successful), and reuse them.

It was a smart idea Sarah had come up with, rather than heading into battle naked, or ruining jeans and t-shirts they wore around the tower.  Because that meant supply runs.  And, inevitably, more shifts, which lead to more runs.  It was an endless, fruitless cycle.

“We must work fast on the gate, because time is not on our side when it comes to light, so the angels may head up before darkness falls.  The stairwell, tunnel and the parking garage will be well lit, but we can’t say the same about the outside.”  He made a gesture for the angels to leave now, their full mission disclosed and they took off running.

“Are the rest of you prepared?  Have your weaponry?” he asked the lycanthrope, who nodded their heads.  “Good.  Let’s head out as well.”

\----------------

This really was a rut on speed.

Round one wasn’t enough for the mated alphas, but by the time Gabriel was knotted inside Sam, they finally got their first reprieve.

Fuckin’ finally.

“H-hopefully,” Sam began, his mouth dry but his body thoroughly sated, “it’s not the full five days.  Hopefully, they’ve jam-packed it into less.”

“You sayin’ yer gonna get tired of my knot that quick, Sammy?”  Gabriel teased, and kissed his mate's back, his lips brushing against the shallow bite marks he’d left from ruthlessly fucking him from behind.  “Don’t worry, I’ll let you do me next time.”

Sam’s scent perked with interest, “Really?”

“Yeah, gotta give you some sort of a break.”

And if Gabriel was being honest, it may also be kind of a ‘thank you for not making fun of me losing my rut virginity’ kind of deal.  It’s not like it mattered - he’d give anything to this man.  And if Gabe taking a knot would make him happy?  Then sign him up.

“But really,” Gabriel thought aloud, as his hand caressed his mate’s flank, “I doubt we’re gonna be cut any slack.  They’re trying to knock up some omegas.  And hard.  Yeah, pun intended.  They’re gonna push the limits of the spell, and we’re caught in the crossfire.”

“Crossfire, huh?  Gonna get tired of _me_?”  Sam countered back with a dopey grin on his face.

“I’ll never get tired of you, brat,” Gabriel cuffed his finger under Sam’s chin to angle his head back.

It’s not like it took a lot, the shifter went willingly and melted into the uncharacteristically languid, and downright sweet kiss.  They lingered there until Sam’s neck hurt, and he had to lay back against the pillow.

After all, they needed to get rest while they could.  Because they both had a feeling once Gabriel’s knot went down?  It was gonna be a whole new ball game, all over again.

\----------------

Castiel could scent the hormones, sexual desires and lust leaking underneath his door before he even noticed the sun was setting.  However, the thing that was most curious, was he could scent ruts, as well.

Which terrified him.

The suppressants had been doing their job, apparently, because he was feeling no fever, no tingling under his skin and he may be the only alpha in this entire building.

But what terrified him more?

Was the fact his mate wasn’t with him.

He was waiting in their room.  
  
But it was vacant.

He needed to apologize and he knew Dean would seek refuge here as soon as the sun set, because both of them had no idea how their bodies would react.  But his mate?    
  
He wasn’t here.   
  
And _that_ was the thing that was causing a cold sweat to drip down between the alpha’s shoulder blades - not any signs of a rut.

If Dean wasn’t here...where was he?    
  
All the betas were gone.  Surely there wasn’t another member of the pack he’d want to hide out with, especially if they were going through their cycle.  Not only would it be awkward for Dean, but the other person, more than likely, wouldn’t want anything to do with him.  The scent of mated omegas (or alphas, for that matter) caused aggression in the unmated.

Unless, he was with Mary.

Cas stood up, nearly ready to march out, but he physically had to stop himself.  He was so furious with how he had treated the situation, how he’d driven Dean away.  He was an idiot.  He hadn’t been thinking about the predicament at hand and had been too caught up in his own stupid thoughts, which (now that it had _finally_ dawned on him) were more than likely still _tainted_ by Meg’s magic.

After all, Rowena had told him there was a residue on him - she had recognized it immediately.

That _must_ have been part of Meg’s plan, in the instance she were to die.  Now that he was more clear headed?  He felt like he’d failed, as an alpha.  He’d failed his mate, yet again.

Now, after all they’d been through, Dean was so upset with him he’d rather be anywhere _besides_ where Castiel was.

Before he knew what he was doing, his alpha rage kicked in, and his fist collided with whatever was next to him, punching clear through the drywall.  His knuckles were bleeding, but it was nothing in the grand scheme of things.   _Fuck_.  He _couldn’t_ even go look out to find him, because anyone in the halls would wonder what he was doing - why _he_ wasn’t in rut.

And then, they’d question why his mate wasn’t with him.

There was no "good way" to handle this.

When they had assigned the rooms, they’d purposefully spaced the mated pairs out in the wings, for people's sanity and the mated's dignity.  After all, no one wanted to hear the sex going on next door.  Especially since new mates normally couldn’t keep their hands off each other.  Which Castiel had managed to ruin.

He tried to visually map out who he was closest to.

He knew for a fact, he was farthest away from Gabriel and Sam.

But maybe six doors down?

Was Ellen, who was a beta.  Maybe if he could make a break for it, get inside there, and talk it out with _someone_ he’d know what to do.  Because, God knows, he was going slowly insane by himself.

Maybe this was the best time, after all.

All the alphas and omegas were bound to private quarters, and the betas were on their hunts.  This wing of the hall had been newly renovated for the group, so the chances someone was lurking around was highly unlikely.

That was it.

Castiel was set on it.  He’d leave the door unlocked, in case Dean was caught up somewhere else, and he needed to get in.  And quickly.

The alpha peeked out to a silent hallway, but there were echoes of noises down in the further rooms.  Noises that couldn’t be heard through the walls insulation, but through the doors - which weren’t quite as sound proof.  He was silent as his feet moved, and he turned the knob on the door, while shutting it - then slowly allowed the latch to soundlessly secure in place.

The fact that they were wearing blockers apparently didn’t matter anymore, because the heats blasted through them, as well as the fumes of the ruts.

However, when he arrived at Ellen’s door (or what he _hoped_ to be Ellen’s door) he sighed in relief that there was no scent leaking out from underneath.  He tried the handle, which was locked, then attempted to knock as quietly as possible.

Hopefully, she wasn’t immersed in a task, but the fact that the door was locked indicated she was here, at least.

Then, he could hear footsteps approach and the door opened.

The woman looked surprised to see Castiel at the door, and tilted her head before letting him in.

“The hell are you doing here, boy?” she asked after the door was closed.

“I-I can’t find Dean,” he gushed out, his head swimming, hoping she had a lead.

“Whattya mean, you can’t find ‘em?”  She narrowed her eyes.  “If anyone in this entire damn tower needs to be hiding, it’s him.”

“Apparently, he’s hiding from _me_.”  Cas was running his hands through his hair, his heart pounding in his chest.  “I don’t know how the spell affected him, _if_ it affected him, but he’s not in our room...I’ve been waiting and -”

“Slow down,” Ellen commanded as she grabbed him by the shoulder.  “There has to be a reason he’s not here.  You talked to his mama?”

Cas shook his head.

“Good, you’ll have to wait, anyway.  I think Mary’s still got two days’a heat left in her, so it’d be a terrible time to confront her about anything.”  The woman sighed and released her grip, only to cross her arms.  “This whole thing is shit.  No one thought to inform us it was an area spell.  Was already worried about Jo, and the rest’a them.  Now I gotta worry about Dean too?  And _you_ \- you gotta make sure to hide.  All this shit’s gone to hell.  Only thing I can think of, is you hidin‘ out in your room.  I‘ll look around fer you.  See if I can't find him.”

Castiel exhaled a sigh of relief and nodded, “Thank you.  So much.  I’m glad you didn’t go out with the group, I’m glad you can help-”

“I’ll do as much as I can,” Ellen assured him.  “Like I said, you head back and wait for him.  I’ll scout out the area, maybe even see if I can’t talk to Mary through the door.  It’s dinner time, I’ve gotta reason to be out and about.”

Castiel turned to exit, before Ellen grabbed him and repeated, “We’ll find him, Cas.”

“I hope it’s soon.”

\----------------

When the group of betas led by Cain hustled down the hallway, their ears perked up to a sound that caught them all off guard.

“Is that-?”  Sarah asked in a hushed whisper.  “It’s _couldn’t_ be-”

Cain chose to ignore her, because they were turning onto the seventh floor, where Benny and Dean were waiting.

“Took you long enough,” Dean huffed as he caught sight of the group, who were looking even more confused because an _omega_ was here, who was currently spinning around in a chair, in the middle of the hallway.

Outside the reaches of the spell.

And it looked as though he was ready to go out and fight with them.

“Cain.”  Benny walked up to the man in charge and explained, “They were climbin’ the stairs.  It was Dean’s idea to make a barricade in the stairwell, and it knocked ‘em back and it’s holding ‘em firm for now.  They were up to the fifth floor already, and we probably knocked ‘em down to the fourth 'r so.”

“But this barricade will keep _us_ from getting to them-” Garth interjected.  “How do we-”

“We can stick to the plan,” Cain interrupted him, giving Dean a look of approval.  “Are you showing off your weapon of choice?” He gestured to the chair.

“Yep.”  Dean popped the ‘p’ and stood up.  “So what’s the plan?”

“You and Jodie will be distance fighters.  The rest of us will remain in hand-to-hand combat as long as possible, before shifting.  If everything goes to plan, you and Jodie never will.”

He emphasized the part to Jodie, because he was leaving out the fact that Dean, more than likely, couldn’t.

“Dean and Jodie?  You take the stairwell with your weapons.  See how many you can take out over this... _obstacle_ Dean’s created.  Once you’ve done all you can, cross this hallway, head down the stairs to the ground level and pick up firing from there.  That’s where we’ll be,” Cain instructed, before Benny caught him off guard.

“Sir, who knows how many of ‘em have gotten in.  Should we start at the top of the parking garage and work our way down?”

He considered it for a second, his features stony, and a scent no one could read.

That was the thing about the Father of Murder.

He wasn’t really dead, nor alive.  He was cold, like a corpse, and he didn’t give off much scent in lycanthrope fashion (unless pushed to his limits), but he could still shift.  And as far as anyone knew?  He was _invincible_.

There weren’t a lot of people who felt it imperative (or had the guts) to question Cain’s plans, but if anyone would, it would be Benny.

“You’re correct,” Cain approved of the vampire’s idea.  “Then we won’t miss a single one.  All it takes is a straggler to ruin what we’ve built.  It surprised me they even found their way to the stairwell, so we can’t be too cautious.  We should begin at the top.  Fight through the top of parking structure, to the bottom.  Hopefully, the angels will be there by then.  Afterwards, we can clear out any lingering in the stairwell that Jodie and Dean couldn’t reach.”

“Save ammo.  Don’t use your guns unless it’s absolutely necessary.  Use your blades.”  He looked each and everyone of them in the eyes.  “This will be a long haul, but you’ve been trained for it, you've been trained for the unknown.  I have no doubt we’ll be successful.  Follow me.”


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Dean didn’t know Jodie, but something that he liked about her right off the bat was the fact she didn’t ask any invasive or personal questions.  She didn’t treat him like a helpless omega nor ask what the hell he was doing fighting a battle rather than what others may consider his ‘duty’ with the others upstairs who were attempting to procreate to ‘save the world,’ especially because he had a mate.  Instead, she gave him a smile and said, “Cain give you your gun?”

He nodded, producing the firearm that Cain had, indeed, slipped him from the bag he’d packed for the week.

Which he’d also whispered to Dean he’d hide in a place on the way down, where they’d be able to retrieve - once the threat was taken care of.  That was something he liked about the man.  There was no evidence in his voice that indicated fear of the unknown.  It wasn’t ‘if the threat was taken care of,’ it was ‘when.’  That kind of unwavering confidence was something that lit a fire inside Dean - he didn’t feel any hints of ‘helpless omega.’  He felt nothing but the haughty alpha from his past life.  
  
Whether or not that was a good thing?  Remained to be seen.

“Good.  Okay, Dean, you want to lead the way to the stairwell and show me exactly where you think the block stopped them?  Because God knows I’ll probably keep running then trip over your obstacle course,” she snorted a laugh as they walked through the doorway and she gestured for him to go on ahead.  “Smart.  By the way.”

All right, now Dean decided he _really_ liked her.

She had no problem following an omega - giving him the reins to lead their mission, and he hoped his genuine smile reflected that.

“Thanks, I get creative from time to time,” he said, then ruefully added, “Or as Benny said, stubborn.”

“Nothing stubborn about wanting to escape the spell.”  Jodie shook her head and her voice dropped to a whisper as they descended the first flight, the hissing and groaning getting louder.  “I’ve been around here for a while, now.  Sure, all the omegas are willing, but take the choice away from those who aren’t?  Screw ‘em.  I’m sure your friends aren’t too happy.  I’m surprised more of them aren’t here with us.”

He didn’t know why he felt he could trust her, but he blurted out, “No one knows I’m here.”

“Don’t worry,” she assured in a strangely motherly way, “Secret’s safe.  I’m not one’a the talkers, Dean.  But if you need someone, I’ll be here.”

Right around the time he was going to thank her was the time they turned the corner and almost ran right into the barrier.

Both of them jumped back, up four stairs, and took in the scene with wide eyes.

The pile-up of chairs reached the entire width of the hallway and haphazardly managed to stack over five feet in height.  Some of the dead were wrapped up in between the legs of the furniture, reaching out their hands and fighting desperately to get through.  But there was no way for them to move, because the corpses behind were pushing against them, weighing the barricade down and trapping them with their own weight.

As soon as they caught sight of the ‘fresh meat,’ the rocking against the obstacle standing in their way began shifting erratically.  The hunger began in their eyes, then rode out like a shock-wave until it was permeating, vibrating, their entire beings.  They couldn’t get past the blockade - but their limbs still fought, they moaned and grunted through broken throats, the spread of decaying esophagus and torn diaphragms echoing into something fierce through the hallway, and it was horrifying enough to freeze anyone in their spots.

The dead, clouded eyes (of those who still had them), the writhing and fighting, all of it was the thing nightmares were made of.

But Dean and Jodie weren’t just anyone.

The beta looked at Dean as she drew her blade and asked, “Take out the trapped ones underneath first?”

Which was exactly what the omega was thinking, his hand already wrapped around the handle of his knife - her words made him pull it out that much quicker.

They moved down the steps they’d previously recoiled from, then the two advanced even further.

Jodie fell to her haunches and easily stabbed her hunting knife through the paper-thin layer of flesh that was nearly peeling away from one of the dead’s temple.  Dean was in the middle of an upward thrust of one who was snared in the middle of the waterfall of chairs.  And _fuck_ \- this one was a _bleeder_.  It erupted like a geyser, coating Dean right off the bat.

He spit the old, decaying blood from his mouth and wiped what had sprayed across his face with the sleeve of his shirt.  His annoyance propelled him further, and when he wound up, he took the entire head off the next corpse rather than just digging into his brain.  The tang lingering on his pallet tainted his taste buds with something rancid and he felt _anger_ consuming him.

Not just the anger from the diseased blood clogging his pours but from  _everything_.

His mate.

His mother.

Everyone underestimating him and looking at him strangely because he was a goddamn omega.

Before he knew it, Jodie was pulling him back and shoving him down to sit on the hard rough concrete of the stairs.  She had both hands on his shoulders and was shaking him.  Her mouth was moving, but he couldn’t hear the words, until both her hands grabbed his face and she jerked his head upward.

Finally, he snapped out of it.

“ _Jesus_ , Dean!”  While she smiled because he was coherent, she shook the nerves off because of the fact he disappeared in the first place.  “You’re a friggin machine.  You okay?  Need a breather before we pull out the guns to blow these some brains out?”

“U-uh, I’m good.”

Dean stood up, and when he finally saw what was behind Jodie, he felt his stomach drop.  Christ, he had done all of this?

There were at least fifteen heads rolling on the ground in front of him, some stomped on, some not.  Yet, it wasn’t merely heads.  There were limbs, yanked from decaying sockets, carved into with the technique he _knew_ was _his_ and -

\- He had no recollection of it.  
  
He’d lost time.   
  
He’d lost control of his body.   
  
He-

“Fuck,” Dean whipped around and grabbed Jodie with pleading eyes.  “Am I going feral?!”

“No, Dean.  You’re fine.  You were somewhere else for a second.  It’s happened to me in hand to hand, or, uh - paw to paw.  Your instincts just kick in.”  One of her hands reached up and squeezed his hand.  “If you were feral, you would have turned on _me_.  Your focus was on the creeps, you ducked and dodged around me, and I still took some out.  Don’t worry.  Let’s just… avoid some hand to hand?”  She was glad when he exhaled a sigh of relief and finished with, “Distance fighting from now on, yeah?”

“Yeah.”  He didn’t have a single problem agreeing with that, looking upon the carnage in front of him.  “Sounds good.”

\--------------

Ellen was wandering around the hallways and headed to the cafeteria and tried to keep her face neutral but all the scents of sex wafting through the halls were making it difficult.  She wondered how the fuck they dealt with this every three months… but then again, how much time had really passed?

How long did it take to get to the cabin?  How long were they there?  How long were they in that small town?  How long have they been in the tower?

The more she thought about it, this must have been their _second_ trial run.

She’d bet money there was an initial gathering, Rowena throwing out some big talk of being able to draw the omegas into heat (once they figured out they couldn‘t naturally anymore), and it failed.  Then, immediately, she began work grooming witches and created a new, much more powerful spell.

_This_ spell.

So the world had been in hell for over three months, Ellen deducted, since she couldn’t exactly figure it out on a calendar.  By then, they must have missed birthdays, they must have missed special events, but no one cared.  It was funny, how every trace of normalcy flew out the window and this was what they were left with.

She jumped when she bumped into someone, who was wide-eyed and just as surprised as her.

Ellen gave her a quick look, from head to toe, and realized this was a beta she’d never seen before.

She was gorgeous - she held this other-world-like quality, all long slender limbs and grace.  And she was holding bed sheets.

The first words from her mouth were, “Oh!  I’m so sorry, I was beginning work and had no idea who would be out and about.”

“No problem, sweetie,” Ellen gave her the ‘warm, matronly welcome,’ and finished with, “I haven’t met you yet.  Name’s Ellen, what’s yours?”

“Oh, I’m Gilda, I’d shake your hand but-” She shrugged sheepishly, with the armfuls of laundry.  “It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Where ya goin’ with all that?”  The beta’s interest was piqued.

“Those who refuse to hunt must make themselves useful in other ways.”  Her voice held the barest lining of bitterness.  “When I sense couples have downtime, it’s my obligation to change their sheets, then bring meals.”

“Holy shit, room service?  I‘m sorry, hon.  I‘d never touch that job with a ten foot pole.”  Ellen was baffled they'd make someone actually clean up as gloried room service mid-cycle, but curiosity got the best of her, and she decided to go for it.  “I’m not getting shifter or angels vibes from you.  I don’t mean to get up in yer business, but what’s your story?”

Gilda looked alarmed at how forward the woman was being, and hugged the linens closer to her chest.  “I was caught here, between realms, when the curse happened.”  She slowly met Ellen’s eyes, as if the woman was going to judge her.  “I’m a fairy.”

“Aw, shit,” Ellen huffed out, and wanted to give the girl a hug but she had no idea if that would be overstepping any bounds.  “I’m sorry you got all tangled up in this mess.  That sucks a big one.  I know it ain’t worth much, but it sounds like there’s a lotta fights and a lotta self righteous idiots in these parts.  My pack and sometimes my daughter included,” she admitted, an amused smile playing over her face.  “If you ever need anyone, if they’re makin’ ya do any shit you don’t want to, or you need help?  I’m here.  I’m used to the wayward kids, believe it or not.  And I know you’re not a kid.  But you’re a fellow beta - that much I can tell.  Sometimes we gotta stick together, yeah?”

A small smile played across her features as she nodded, and honestly said, “Thank you, Ellen,” then chewed on her lip, like she was debating something.  “Most of my magic was taken, but I’ve told Rowena I’m nearly useless.  I don’t like the way she uses her power.  It doesn’t feel right to me.  Usually, I have the pairs use the showers while I change the sheets, what I do use my magic for… but perhaps you could assist me delivering food later?”  Then, her voice grew in confidence, “It’s a way to make sure your pack is all right.  A good reason to check on them.  Would you like to assist me?”

“Damn, you’re a smart girl.”  Ellen clucked her tongue.  “I’m going to wander around, but something tells me you won’t have a problem locating me?”

This time, Gilda’s expression turned mischievous, “I think we’ll be good friends, Ellen.  After I take care of the dirty work, we’ll reconvene.”

Ellen didn’t hesitate to reach out and pat the fairy on the back.  “Sounds perfect.  I think so, too.”

Her eyes followed and she couldn’t help but notice just how ethereally the woman moved.  It was obvious she wasn’t meant for Earth, especially this one the way it was now.  And, fuck, if Ellen didn’t feel terrible about her getting stuck in theirs.

\------------

Castiel was at odds with himself as he stared at the suppressants they had fought so hard to get and wondered if he should skip his dose.  He didn’t want to raise suspicious.  He didn’t want to be called out about being the only alpha in the area not consumed by their rut.

But if he did that and he didn’t have his mate?

He may go insane.

Should he hold onto his sanity and risk it being found like this, staying alert and locked away, hoping Ellen found answers soon?

Or should he pray that his mate would be back and would be able to see him through his rut?  Maybe if the suppressants were working on him, they were working on Dean.  There were so many unanswered questions, his head was hurting.

He needed Ellen to come back, and now.

\---------------

The cold wind whipped over the top of the roof like a cyclone.  None of the angels had brought out their wings until it was necessary and they were waiting for Gadreel to come back with news of the gate.  Abaddon had her arms crossed, heavily leaning into one hip, looking thoroughly unamused by the rate the sun was setting.  Kali looked as though she didn’t give a fuck; she was picking at her nails, completely disregarding who was around her and what was happening.  

They needed to get this done.  And it needed to be as soon as humanly (or angelically) possible.

Finally, Gadreel soared overhead and glided down to the others with his feet running as he landed on the cement roofing.  He was catching his breath as he approached the group, but since he was a dedicated soldier, first and foremost, he pushed his words through the breathlessness to deliver the news.

“It looks as though we were correct about one getting caught in the door and keeping it from closing.  Except it’s not just one - one was all we had eyes on.  There’s five.  Four more of the dead lodged underneath what we thought to be one, which is why the gap is so big.”  He looked cautiously to Abaddon and admitted, “I believe we will need your assistance, after all.  When I looked down the tunnel?  It’s not good.  We need to get that gate shut and begin clearing out the inside.”

The former Knight hummed, marched over to Gadreel and looked at him like she wanted to eat him.  “Is that an official request?”

“Y-yes.  There are still over a dozen on the outside who will inevitably climb inside-”

“I was hoping you’d say so,” she purred as she ran a manicured finger down his cheek.  “Will you do the honors of flying me down?”

“Of course.”  He stood at attention and tried to show no fear when facing her, although anyone else would have been terrified by the request.

Abaddon was a loose cannon.  But she was their best weapon and somewhat of a best kept secret.  Despite the gorgeous face, bombshell figure and impeccable _everything_ , she was a nuclear warhead.  Anytime they sent her into battle, it was a bloodbath and Cain only allowed her out when she was explicitly needed, because she tended to get carried away.  Especially if he wasn’t watching her.

But time was limited.

In this situation?

Everyone agreed.

It was the time to let her run wild.

\------------

There was a knock at the door that startled both Gabriel and Sam from a much-needed nap, but when their eyes locked, both of them were wary.  The shifter was stretching out, as the archangel pitched his voice towards the door and asked, “Yeah?  Who is it?”

A very sweet, yet unfamiliar, feminine voice answered, “My name is Gilda.  I was wondering if you wished to use the shower and I could change your bedding?”

The two alphas looked between each other in confusion, before Gabriel finally stood up and pulled his pants on to approach the door.

When he opened it up, he gave her a look from top to bottom and asked, “The hell is a fairy doing here?”

“Bad luck,” she answered in a monotone way.  “I could sense you’re at a lull in your cycles.  Perhaps you should take advantage of it?  I have towels and I’m sure it’d be nice to come back to a clean bed.  Later this evening, I’ll be bringing by dinner.”

“Shit,” he scrubbed a hand down his face, “You guys really have this figured out down to a science, don’tcha?”

“Science, magic, whatever you wish to call it.”  Her voice was holding steady and neutral.  “It’s your choice.  Like I said, I can sense these things.  I believe you have an hour.”

“Yeah, hey,” he turned back over his shoulder and asked, “Whatta think about a shower, Sammy?”

“ _God_ , yes.”

“That sounds like a yes.”  He winked at the woman.  “Sorry you got stuck with this job.  That sucks.  But thanks in advanced.”

She nodded, “You’re welcome,” then produced some towels.  “Your room will be cleaned by the time you come back.”

Sam was suddenly right behind him, grabbing the towels from her arms and giving her a sincere smile.  “Really though, thank you.  I’m sorry about the mess.”

“No, you’re not.”  Gabriel looped his arms through his mate’s and dragged him off.  “Or, at least, you better not be.”

Gilda lingered for a second, noticing the fact that the pair _were_ , indeed, now _mated_.  She wondered if the rest beyond their pack, especially _Rowena_ , knew that.  They had hid their marks, but apparently didn’t find it a pressing matter to hide them anymore as they disregarded shirts on the way to the bathrooms.

Very interesting.

\------------

After charging down two more flights of steps, lead by Cain and followed by Benny, they paused before unlocking the door which lead to the parking garage.  The man in the lead looked back quickly to see if all his lycanthrope had their blades drawn, and when it was confirmed Sarah and Garth did- he turned the lock slowly.

It had been a bit tricky to get to this point, because Rowena had only been told to bring light to the stairwells and the parking garages, but the hallways?  Had never been part of the plan.

Neither Cain nor Benny needed the light to see - and the two shifters with them had their hearing to guide their way through the darkness, but mostly had to go off the other's footsteps.  Now, there was light cascading underneath the door and small window, which led to the fifth floor of the parking garage.  The vampire was armed with his machete, and he and Cain were listening before they opened it up.

As much as he had taken time and caution to unlock it, he carelessly threw it open.

There were only a few shuffling feet on this level.  And they were aimless and without a target.

Their noses didn’t have a scent to zone in on - these were the roamers.

The four moved in formation to span the large space of the garage - and the moment the three monsters caught sight, they sprung into action.

Sarah moved first and took the lazy one down with an efficient single-stab to the back of the head.  Benny was able to carve straight through the tops of a pair’s craniums, who were just close enough for a single sweep of his blade.

The three dropped like a trill of drum beats.

Garth began sniffing the air, and turned to Cain to say, “Shit, it’s more than we thought, sir-” but before an estimate could roll off his tongue, the gunshots rang out and echoed from the other side of the building.

Which was the signal Jodie and Dean had finished with the close-range corpses, and were now taking down those in the hall they had eyes on.

It meant this group needed to hurry.

“How many more?”  Cain demanded, as his feet picked up in pace and they turned the corner of the fifth floor sloping down to the fourth and then began chuckling, “Never mind.”

Because in front of them?

Was a drifting _sea_ of blood, guts and gore.

Maybe the gun shots had been fired at the perfect time, because the chaos within the swarm had some wobbling to follow the noise, and others swooshed around to the scent of the newcomers.  They were pushing among their ranks, and Cain’s bright sound of amusement caught more of their attention.

He didn’t care, because they were so beneath him, so useless and minuscule.  Cain would never tell those in the tower, but even with the mark removed?  He still came alive during the slaughters.  It was a secret those in battle alongside him had knowledge of, and kept quiet.  Because they knew they’d survive when he was by their side, leading them and as a fellow comrade.

“Let the games begin.”  He wore a twisted, wide smile and drove in headfirst.

Benny was right behind him, while Sarah and Garth picked up the sides.

The undead were confused, in their decaying brains, as to what food source they needed to chase first, the scents and movement, or the promise hidden behind the noise of gunshots.  
  
But the line in front of them were hungry, and came at the group with clawing hands and a desperation that proved they hadn’t seen hide nor hair of a breathing meal in a long time.  They were the rampant kind of dead.

The movements, after the first faltering steps, were deliberate and quick as they lunged with crooked fingers - some even had flesh on the bones.  They were greedy in their attacks, and Sarah was so taken aback by the first three, she had to cut off limbs before she could even scramble the molding brains.    
  
This group wasn’t _just_ massive.   
  
They were much more _fierce_ than the others.

Most of the times, when you were on the outside, there’d be a straggler you’d be able to walk up to and casually take down.

These?

Were _far_ different.

Sarah’s eyes were wide as she ducked and was forced to start tearing them down by the legs because the few coming her way towered over her small frame.  She could wield her blade with proficiency, but she was a petite girl, and her favorite knife wasn’t much for length and reach.

Fuck, her adrenaline was pumping harder and faster than it had in awhile.  As soon as they crumbled to the ground, she stabbed head after head after head, as well as those who tripped and fell right into her crouched range.  But she was _grappling_.     
  
She _wasn’t_ on the offensive, somehow she had fallen to the _defensive_ already.

Did anyone else notice?

Once she sprang to her feet, she jogged back a few steps and looked around with wild eyes.  Garth wasn’t having too much of a problem - but his height gave him an advantage she didn’t have, with that first round.

Cain and Benny never blinked - they were tearing a path through the undead - leaving a trail of shattered bones, scattered flesh and obliterated skulls in their wake.

She was huffing, as the side she was supposed to be handling began coming alive, stepping over her pile of carnage and growling in that ravenous garble.  She took a deep breath, because she couldn’t be weak.

This was just the beginning, this was-

She rushed forward, not letting the fears in the back of her mind get the best of her, and charged.

Sarah had her training.  She had to rely on that.  She had to trust Cain.  Just as he said - this _should_ be easier because they were playing on their own turf - but _this_ mass?

It went on as far as the eye could see... _fuck_.

The angels needed to shut that fucking gate!

She prayed for reinforcements.  She _didn’t_ want to be the first to shift, they’d only begun.

Sarah kicked back a smaller, newly made corpse - _Jesus_ , it was just a _child_ \- before digging her blade up through the roof of another’s mouth - one who was missing their jaw.  It tumbled over, but another was right behind it.  She recoiled, and her backhand was a clean hit through the temporal lobe.

Then, she felt the little hand wrapping around her ankle, and looked down to the little girl.

Her blonde hair was crusted in dried blood and there wasn’t a single wound to her face.  But she was so pale you could see the blue hue from the veins no longer pumping blood under her skin.  The life was gone from her eyes and had glazed over with cataract-like clouds, rather than the vibrancy of a curious, excited child.  

This was what Sarah _hated_. 

This is what made her nauseous and made her toss and turn at night.

She yanked out of her grasp, and closed her eyes while she raised her knee.  And stomped down.  The shifter could feel every bone crack under her foot, as well as the flesh and newly deceased organs gush out.  It made her cringe, her whole body shake, because that’s what was so wrong about all of this.

But it gave her a new fire.

These fuckers in front of her?

Were the mindless drones who had _caused_ the death of the child.

Sarah had put her out of her misery.

She’d finally cleared the first wave and she took a running leap over the pile of bodies as she caught up to Garth.

His eyes were a bit wild, like his wolf was coming to the surface all by itself, when he asked, “Tell me I’m not crazy.  Are they _different_?”

“Yes!”  Sarah exclaimed on a rough exhale while she took down another one of them.  “What the hell?”

Benny and Cain were too far ahead.  They were creatures, in and of themselves, and once they got into this kind of environment?

Into _their_ element?

They were gone until the threat had been destroyed.

“I don’t know what to do!”  Sarah tried to speak with him while she fought harder than she had since the beginning, when she was untrained and green.  “My body it-”

“Your eyes have already,” Garth nodded his head to her.  “I don’t know if we can stay like this much longer.  I thought we’d be able to hold out, but this is too much - somethin’ is _wrong_ , somethin’ is-”

“Cain!” Sarah tried to shout out and get his attention.  “We have to shift!”

She saw him whip his head towards her and lock eyes with the two as they fell back from the battle and he nodded his consent.

They turned and ran back up to the fifth level and ripped off their sheets, allowing their inner wolves to come forth.  It was the only way they’d be able to make it out of this alive.

\-----------

Abaddon gave Rowena and Kali a wink and a wave as Gadreel grabbed her, preparing for lift off and cooed, “Sorry, ladies.  Looks like I’m the one who lucked out tonight.”

Neither of them said a word and watched as the two dived off the roof together.

“It’s about to be a bloodbath,” Kali mumbled under her breath.  “I’m going back inside.”

“I’m right behind you,” Rowena nodded, looking at the remaining angels.  However, she focused on Hannah.  “You’re quite the spitfire.  Never knew you had it in you, Hannah.  You’re usually so docile.”

Hannah hesitated, choosing her words carefully, before she decided on, “I wish to be an asset.”

“Yes,” the witch said as she watched the angel with interest.  “Yes, I suppose you do.  I’d like to see more of you around the tower.  Good luck tonight,” and then she followed Kali off the rooftop, down into the building.

“That can’t mean anything good,” Balthazar scoffed, once Rowena was out of earshot.  “Nothing good ever comes out about _that_ one.”

“What do you mean?”  Hannah couldn’t keep her question to herself.

“Always has something up her sleeve, that’s all.”  He walked over to the edge of the roof, and peered over, his vision sharp as he watched for a few minutes and announced, “It’s time.”

One by one, Hannah watched as the group effortlessly pulled out their wings.  It was beautiful, in a way.  The flawless unfurling from their backs, spreading out into impressive spans and glimmering hues in the dimming sunset.  And she had to draw in a deep breath, not to be outdone, just because this was her second time.  She wasn’t going to be laughed at by Balthazar.  She wouldn’t be-

As much as it felt like her flesh was tearing, her bones her popping, she _wouldn’t_ cry out, she had -

“Hannah,” the youngest angel, Samandriel, spoke up.  “Your wings are lovely.”

She was caught off guard because of his words, the momentary echo of Jo’s similar sentiments barely flashed through her mind, she was more concerned with the fact that she was able to make them manifest so quickly.  Aggression was a powerful thing.

“Thank you.”  She was honest when she said it, and smiled softly.

Hannah refused to look at Balthazar, but she still heard his voice.  “It looks like Abaddon has gotten the gate closed.  We’ll swoop in, try to take out as many surrounding it as possible before we head into the tunnel.  Ready?”

He didn’t wait for a response, the ass just hopped up onto the ledge and dove off.  Samandriel shrugged his shoulders and was quick to do the same, followed by Hannah.

The drop was over twenty stories, and Hannah had made the mistake of not looking before diving, or she would have seen the madness happening, strewn out along the ground.  She was able to circle, taking in the scene of Abaddon - covered from head to toe in blood, surrounded by a circle of the undead that was piling up outside the gate.

Gadreel was pulling the corpses away from where they’d blocked it, but it was finally shut.  However, that didn’t mean it wasn’t still a target.  Which was probably why the Knight of Hell was taking out those who were still trying to fight their way inside.

Even though the reanimated were dead all over again, they were still a future bridge in the making.    
  
This must be where the angels came in.

While Hannah made her first circle, it was confirmed: she watched Balthazar dive, and grab one of the unmoving bodies piled against the gate and toss him haphazardly in the woods.  Samandriel did the same thing.

So on her second loop, Hannah dove low enough to grab one of the headless corpses lining the pavement and flew him into the woods.  Or, she _would_ have flown him into the woods, if the flesh on his body wasn’t falling off the bones - and she was left with meaty handfuls of withering trapezius and deltoids, while the weight of his body remained on the ground.  She angrily threw away the corroding muscles, her hands now coated in crimson and made a sharper circle.

This time, she went for the hips on one.

The decaying body was folded in half, and while there was a large trail of intestines hanging and swaying freely while she flew it away, it was still held together.  When she was far enough away to released it, she could still hear the crunching noises it made, hitting the earth.

One by one, the bodies surrounding the gate were picked off and two by two, Abaddon was slaughtering more with a deformed smile on her face.    
  
The sun had set, and they actually did it.

Gadreel was the only one confident enough to approach her - a soldier governed by his honor as he asked her, “Would you like me to bring you back to the roof?”

She tossed her head back and the sound that came out with a manic cackle, before she ducked her gaze to look at him as though he was just as much prey as the zombies.  “And miss all the fun?”  Her strides were long in her high heels and it wasn’t long until they were nose to nose.  “Don’t you wish me to accompany you through the tunnel?”

It was a miracle Gadreel didn’t flinch when one of her blood soaked talon-like fingers brushed the underside of his chin.  “Is that what _you_ wish?”

“There’s more than you know,” her voice was pitched to something sensual in his ear.  “Many more.  I have a feeling you’ll need me, darling.”

Hannah felt a frost cling to not just her bones, but her flesh, as she witnessed the Knight in her purest form.  To know there was a creature of such evil living among them, she was an abomination.  It was-

“I can scent you and your holier than thou stench, newbie,” Abaddon threw over her shoulder and her words were sharp like knives, while she wrapped her arm around Gadreel's middle.  “Why don’t you fly your fledging ass upstairs, struggle through your shift, and if you’re worth your weight - we’ll see you on the flip side.  But I won’t hold my breath.”

Balthazar sent her a nod that said she should follow her instructions, but with bit of apology in his expression.

Hannah didn’t bother with words.

She took a running start off the gate they cleared, and put all the power behind her wings to get out of there.  While she was gaining speed and strength beneath her, she glanced down just in time to see the Samandriel, Balthazar, and Gadreel follow Abaddon down the entrance tunnels.

Her drive to get to the roof, to shift back and to join the lycanthrope with a knife in her hand, was a fire beneath her veins, a _fury_ of being spoken down to - once a-fucking-gain - that she didn’t have time for.  She’d show these assholes what she was capable of.

She was sick and tired of being treated as an invalid.

\------------

Gilda had given Ellen instructions about helping preparing the meal trays, saying she needed one more errand to run before they could check in on everyone.

But here?  In the kitchen?

This was some place Ellen was comfortable.

It was like being back at the bar, in some ways.

When they were short staffed, she had no problem frying up the food and she was the only one who was even allowed to touch the grill when it came to burgers.  So, she took it upon herself to get a jump start and help Gilda out when it came to the cooking.  Girl had it hard enough, Ellen could lend a hand wherever it was given to her.

Except, in the middle of cooking her cafeteria-style dishes, the woman named Tessa busted into the room, demanding, “Can you feel him?  Tell me I’m not the only one?!”

She was pale, her entire demeanor was shaken to the core and as soon as she caught sight of Ellen, she took a step back.  “Y-You’re not Gilda.”

“Yeah, you’re right about that, honey.  But yer not gettin’ off _that_ easy.”  She advanced on Tessa, her features schooled with determination.  “So who exactly is this ‘him’ who’s got a _reaper_ and a _fairy_ freaked out about, who the rest’a us can’t feel?”

Her mouth hung open, and she had to work to shut her jaw.

“You better start fuckin’ talking.”

“It’s not him, not _really_.  But… I can feel his power.  It’s _been_ here, even though _he’s_ not.  It’s in the air… it’s… War.”

Ellen hesitated a second, before she took in the information, and ruefully commented, “Somethin’ tells me this isn’t gonna be fixed by this, here, food.”

\-------------

Rowena was in her private quarters when there was a knock on the door.  She could already sense the energy and with a flick of her wrist, opened it and flagged Gilda in.

“Good to see you, my dear.”

The fairy merely nodded, a bit hesitant as she walked in.

“Did you get what I requested?”

“Rowena, I don’t believe this is a good plan.  They’re mated now and I-”

“Mated, shamated,” she rolled her eyes and held out her palm.  “Doesn’t matter a bit to me.  Now, did you collect what I asked for or not?”

“I did.”

“Oh, come on, now.”  Rowena was becoming frustrated.  “You and I _both_ know, up until now, the reason these trials haven’t worked are because nephilims are _abominations_.  We need to create new life with a shifter omega and a shifter alpha.  Which we _finally_ have.  Ruby has the most viable womb and now is the time for us to impregnate her with the sperm of the alpha.  Which I ordered you to collect from the sheets with that little magic you have left.  Now, give it to me.”

Gilda sighed heavily, but eventually submitted, handing her the vial.

“Good.  And you will continue throughout the week.  Conscience or no, do you hear me?”

“Yes, Rowena.”

“Good girl.  Now go wash yourself off, you smell like sex.”  The witch wrinkled her nose and shooed her out with a dismissive brush of her hand, sending the beta on her way.

Gilda turned the corner with a frustrated rage brewing inside her, and didn’t feel bad about slamming the door behind her.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

Another thing Dean was impressed by was how damn good of a shot Jodie was.  They’d fallen back to the top of the flight, crouched for a better vantage point, and began raining a hailstorm of bullets down to all the squirming undead beyond the barrier.  Between the two of them?

There was no bullets wasted.  Not a single one.

Each and everyone of them exploded the craniums like piñatas, halted all squirming, unnaturally jerking movement, until the last of the lurching was beyond their sight range.  Or held down by the motionless weights above.  They weren’t going anywhere.  Everyone high in the tower was safe from the unprecedented scare of ambitious undead who followed their scent, and could have crawled their way to the top, if they hadn’t acted fast.

It was time they doubled back and joined Cain, Benny and the other two shifters.

There was this urgent need inside Dean’s chest.  It pulled and tugged and begged for blood.  To eliminate this threat, through _any_ means necessary.

Which scared him, if he were being honest.

He felt more animal than human.

And Jodie could sense it.

Halfway through the hallway, she grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to face her.

“Dean?  What’s going on?  Your scent is so revved up, it’s broken through the blockers, it’s-”

“I don’t know, Jodie,” he wiped his sweating brow, “It’s like… I need this.  The fight, the-”

“Oh hon, let’s take a second, all right?”

For some reason, her voice calmed him.  A beta’s scent was never anything special for anyone’s nose to pick up on, hence why they never needed blockers.  Unless it was a familial beta, or someone of equal closeness.  But Jodie’s scent was reaching out to him purposefully, like she was trying, was encapsulating him, as though…

“Your scent.  It’s a lot like Ellen’s.  And my mom’s,” Dean realized, tilting his head to the side.  “Beta’s never register with me, but you…”

“I had a son,” she admitted, refusing to break physical contact with Dean, because he needed something to ground him.  “I lost him.  To _this_.  I wasn’t able to protect him, because I didn’t know what we were up against, _what_ we were fighting.  And now there’s no way I’m gonna let anything happen to anyone around me again.  I’ll go down swinging, first.”

“Yeah,” Dean suddenly realized, “No matter what, I’ve learned you can scent a mother.  Well, _real_ ones, anyway.”

With a scoff and a harmless eye roll, she countered, “Yes, I’m a real one.  And we gotta let you calm down for a second before we go charging in.  Do you think this has anything to do with being away from your mate?”

“No,” Dean shook his head, because all he was thinking about was fighting, demolition, annihilation.  “I just want to take them down.   _All_ of them, I -”

“All right, that’s good, but remember - we’ll do it from a distance.”  Her voice was firm, because she could see this omega falling apart if the point wasn’t driven home.  “Only firearms.  We won’t fight hand to hand.  We won’t shift.”

With a scoff, and a change of subject, Dean asked, “How’d you get to be such a good shot?  Locked up in the tower, anyway?”

“Used to be a cop,” she answered easily.  “And I wasn’t _always_ locked away in a tower.  Hell, I got some people here, too.  People other’s wouldn’t have faith in, who became good assets to the team.  The Trans.  Krissy.  Sarah.  But I didn’t get ‘em the way Lilith did.  Lucifer wanted a more ‘assertive’ team to go out and find people, where _I_ used to lead them.  Well, we all saw how that turned out.  I’ll be happy if that job’s offered back to me.  It’s not about going on a scavenger hunt for their ‘breeding’ bullshit, it’s about saving lives.  Being a decent human being.”

“Never been a fan of law enforcement, but I think you may’a just won me over,” Dean remarked, his heart rate finally slowing down.  “Would been much easier if you’d been the one to find us.  A lot less bloody.”

“Yeah,” she confirmed and squeezed his shoulder.  “You think we’re ready to go?”

He nodded, took a second to feel a deep breath expand his lungs, and exhaled through his mouth.

“I’m gonna be a mom with you, though.  If you get too caught up?  Or if you even _try_ to go into battle?  I _will_ kick your ass, Dean Winchester.  Because I’m sure that’s what your mama would do, if she was with you, right now.”  Jodie pointed a finger directly at him, and the minor posturing resonated with the omega.

And he had to agree, “Yes, ma’am.”

\----------------

“Oh, good, you’re already-” Gilda turned the corner into the kitchen, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ellen and Tessa waiting, eerily resembling stone statues.

Ellen was leaning against the counter, arms folded and eyes narrowed with a fierce stare.  Tessa, who was usually a blank slate, looked nervous - even _more_ nervous next to the beta.

The fairy tilted her head to the side and asked, “What’s going on?”

“Now that yer here, I’d like to know that, myself.”  Ellen’s eyes were darting between both supernatural beings.  “So start talkin’.  And fast.”

“Where have you been?”  The reaper's eyebrows were furrowed together, but then she dismissed it - in exchange for asking, “Can you feel him?”

“Him?”

“Close your eyes,” Tessa said as she approached the fairy and placed her hand on Gilda’s shoulder.  “His _influence_ is here, but I can’t locate _him_.  I believe he’s gone, but-”

Gilda’s eyes were only closed for a half-second before they flicked open, wide in understanding and fear.  “War.”

“Yes, I _knew_ it couldn’t only be me.  What does it mean?”

Ellen was watching the two interact, waiting for answers and trying as hard as she could to bite her tongue.  This wasn’t her strong suit, by any means, but hopefully if she played the part of a fly on the wall, they wouldn’t filter out anything.

“You said your theory was that Death left,” Gilda chewed on her lip as she hesitantly met Tessa’s gaze.  “Perhaps, the other three still walk the Earth?  And he was close?  Unless… Are we being targeted?”

“If we’re meant for extinction and we figured out a loophole,” Tessa looked as though a light bulb went off, “Maybe we _are_ targets.”

“Wait, wait,” Ellen couldn’t stay quiet any longer.  “The Horseman?  War?”

“Yes.”  Very slowly, Gilda faced the beta.  “It may be the reason the undead were so avid about getting in.  I believe our soldiers are capable but…”

“There are _many_ ,” Tessa finished for her.  “And they are _strong_.”

“If we’re gettin’ close to figuring out how to save Earth, why doesn’t he just pop up and end us?” Ellen demanded to the women.  “A Horseman?  Seems like he’d have the juice to.”

“Because he _thrives_ on chaos and anger.  It _feeds_ him,” the Reaper narrowed her eyes, as though it was common knowledge.  “He wants a battle.  He wants bloodshed.  He doesn’t want it to _end_.  He wants our rage and fury, he wants-”

“He fueled the undead jumping the gates, we made sure, previous to all this, that our area wasn‘t a hot-zone.  So where did they all come from?”  Gilda’s voice was little more than a hushed whisper.  “Who knows how many there are?”  She looked at Tessa with wide eyes.  “If he’s not here, though.  Perhaps his ring is?”

“His ring?  The fuck’s a _ring_ got to do with it?!” Ellen growled.  “Why the hell didn’t you notice this _sooner_?!  The goddamn gate’s been open since the rest’a our group was let in!  You two ain’t witches, preparing for the ritual, so what the fuck-”

Tessa’s sharp inhale of breath and realization of, “It’s not _only_ affecting the dead.  It may be affecting _our people_ , as well,” stopped Ellen dead.

“The omegas are already enchanted, that will act as a barrier against the ring-”

“Yer damn witches enchanted the friggin alphas too!” Ellen spat out.  “What about them?!”

Gilda paused, looking as though she had been caught.  “Rowena _only_ enchanted Gabriel and Sam, hoping they’d find omegas here.”

That hit Ellen like a cold splash of water.

Cas _wasn’t_ cursed to be in rut.  And he was hiding.  Pretending as though he _was_.

_Shit_.  She needed to get that information back to him right the fuck now, and they could go look for Dean _together-_

“Ellen?”  Tessa was watching her curiously.  “Are you all right?  I think it’d be for the best if you were to go back to your room and sleep.  I’m worried you’re being affected by War and-”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice.”  Ellen was whipping around the corner and out of the room, letting the ‘unaffected supernatural beings’ finish their conversation.

Because Tessa was _right_.  There was an anxiety, some kind of anger brewing in her gut and she needed to get to Cas right now.  Not _only_ because they needed to find Dean, but if Cas was pretending to be in rut when he hadn’t even been cursed in the first place?  He’d be caught, red-handed.

\----------------

They were retracing the others’ footsteps - they could scent it in the halls.  When they opened the doors to the fifth level of the parking garage, light finally guiding them instead of their noses, they could scent a blood bath.  Not to mention, hear the tearing of flesh and the growls of the lycanthrope.

Dean wasn’t sure how he’d honed in on Jodie’s scent already, but she was nervous.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as they paused at the top of the garage.

“They shouldn’t have shifted this quickly,” the words fell from her lips, then she gave Dean a concerned look.  “That’s what’s wrong.”

Dean deliberately scented the air and shook his head, “I can’t get a read on the dead, there’s too much blood.  We should get a move on-”

But Jodie’s hand clamped down on his shoulder.

“Stealth,” she stated, while her voice wavered with something unrecognizable.  “We don’t know what we’re headed into.  We move slow, until we see the group.”

Even though he didn’t want to, he had already submitted to this woman’s rules.  So Dean nodded, like a good little omega, and agreed with her plan.  It made sense to his brain, but his body was so turned against him and his pounding heart was shouting _‘run_.’  God, it _didn’t make sense_ , he fucking _hated it_ , but he stayed a step behind Jodie as they kept their steps silent, turning the first corner of the garage.

Up until then, there had only been three dropped bodies.

After that?

It was a slip-and-slid of organs, flesh and bone.

There wasn’t a sliver of cement peeking out from the carnage and both raised their firearms, scanning the ground, in case one of the corpses hadn’t received the perfect head wound.  Jesus, there were _so_ fucking _many_ -

There weren’t even places to plant their feet - they were immediately stepping into the blood bath without any way around it.  The scent was so vile, Dean had to hold back his gag reflex.

He cleared his throat to get the beta’s attention, and gestured to his left.

These bodies were shredded.

Jodie’s eyes widened in acknowledgment, because that meant their comrades had shifted almost _immediately_.  It was so much worse than they thought.

That made the former cop quicken their speed, because the circumstances were more dire than she could have imagined.  Every battle they’d dove into was all hand-to-hand, then finished up with a shift to ‘keep their wolf in shape.’  Or, for the most difficult encounters, they’d spend it half human, half wolf, at _most_.  

This wasn’t a good sign.  

There was a chill setting into her bones as she looked at the fresh scratch-like blood spatters against the walls, still dripping.   
  
Once they sprinted down to the third level was when they caught sight of the matted red fur, the machete Benny was wielding and the First Blade.

It was Cain to see them and made a sweeping gesture for them to back away, too close to the battlefield, and take aim.

God - they were wall-to-wall.  
  
Packed in like sardines of rabid, hungry animals.  But instead of foaming at the mouth, they were gushing blood so old, it looked like black oil.  They were rotted from the inside out, but moving as though they were _freshly_ turned.  Some were so aggressive in their attack, they snapped their own limbs because their appetite couldn’t keep up their decay.  Sharks out of water - without the right parts to snatch up their prey, still fighting to the death, and if one thing wasn’t slowing or dulling it was the deadly, rapid clicking noise of their teeth.

Dean felt a growl rise up from his chest, just watching them move and bite at his comrades and Jodie had to grab the back of his collar to haul him away.  She jerked the fabric with enough force it left him choking, but that’s what he needed.  

He needed to snap out of it.  

Because he _wanted_ to tear the undead apart with his _bare hands_.

She could sense it, and she shoved him down to the ground while she fell to her haunches and got in position to take aim.

Dean rolled once in the sea of rot and found himself covered in thickening, crimson juices.  He snarled, “What the _fuck_?!”

But the glare she shot him told him to shut up and do his job.

He was baffled all over - _why_ couldn’t he _control himself_?!

Shakily, he mimicked Jodie’s posture while she side-eyed him, and then gave him a nod.  They were far enough away from the threat to do their job, but close enough to aim without the aid of a scope.  Dean lined up, finding his first target directly to the left of Garth’s lanky, shifted wolf and opened fire.

\-------------------

Hannah made it to the roof so quickly the muscles in her wings were aching with fatigue, but once she shifted - that would be _nothing_ in the grand scheme of things.  No one was here any longer - she was free to huff out her frustration - she would have shouted out into the night, if she could have, but she had a job to do.

Her brain wrapped around all the things that had gone wrong, but more importantly - _right_ \- about her first shift back.  How to analytically approach it, without the fear of pain.  Because right now, the only pain she needed wasn’t her own, but what she was ready to unleash upon the undead.

Since she was isolated, she didn’t hesitate to drop down onto all fours, splaying out her hand on the cold, concrete roof as some sort of grounding element while she focused.  Her eyes were closed tightly and her jaw was clenched as she remembered all of Jo’s words, and all of the things she had done before.  She ignored her hair whipping in the cold wind and her feather ruffling every which way.  It was time for battle.  It was time to prove them all wrong.

Then, the striking throb and ache washed through her, but she kept pushing.

Kept concentrating - allowing the agony to run its course.

She grunted as she pitched forward onto her forearms, the breath stolen from her lungs, but that’s when she realized…

The weight was _gone_.

She jerked her head in an attempt to look over her shoulder and realized she had done it.

She’d done it!

More quickly than she had hoped!

Apparently, her infuriation was a powerful tool, just as her aggression had helped her initial shift.  She realized she could embrace these emotions in the future, hold them close and use them as a means to an end.  As she pushed herself up to her feet, she was ready.  Although a wave of dizziness clouded her vision for a moment, she shook it off.  Hannah paced her breathing as she took off, running for the door that lead downstairs.

Although she hadn’t used her blade, it was holstered at her hip, and the only thing she mused over was whether or not she’d need a gun.  Since the lycanthrope could shift and that was their back-up weapon, as she made her way down the stairwell, she realized she needed her _own_.

Hannah wasn’t ready for merely a knife fight.  She was ready for _demolition_.  And in preparation?  She’d feel much more deadly with a firearm and a few clips strapped to her frame and ready to go.

\-------------

Castiel was ready to punch holes in the walls.  He was sick of waiting, he was sick of-

The hard and rapid knock at his door alarmed him, and he nearly charged to fling it open.  But...he couldn’t do that.  He had to wait, scent who was behind it, because if it was someone seeing if-

“Open the goddamn door, Cas!”  Ellen’s voice snapped through the wood, “We got problems!”

His hands had never moved so nimbly to unlock and open anything in his life, as he let the beta in and demanded, “Is it Dean?!”

She shut the door behind her, and pushed him back a step, in case there were prying ears.

“So a Reaper and a Fairy walk into a kitchen, and this sure as hell _ain’t_ a joke,” she ruefully mumbled, her hand still on his chest.  “I happened to be there.  Caught wind of a whole shit storm that’s bein’ cooked up.  Turns out, for God knows _what_ reason, only Sam and Gabriel were the alphas who had their ruts induced.  Thank Jesus we didn’t have you fakin’, or going off your suppressants.”

“ _What?”_ Cas demanded with wide eyes, “Why would they do that?”

“’Cause they didn’t know how serious them two are and hoped they’d be hookin’ up with one of their prize omegas.  It’s _sick_ , if you ask me.  But the point is, we’re free, both’a us, to look for Dean-”

Ellen had to sink her nails into the meat of Cas’ bicep because of how quickly he ran for the door, “I ain’t done!"

“What else matters?!”  The alpha’s eyes were wild.  “Dean’s out there somewhere and I _need_ to find him, I _need-_ ”

“I get it, he’s your mate, sure.  But here’s the other part that’s got us _both_ riled up.”  The beta had to take in a deep breath of her own, because right now, it was mind over matter.  “What do you know about the Horsemen?”

“Of the Apocalypse?”  Cas’ brows furrowed together, looking at her like she was clinically insane.  “What does that have to do with-”

“Apparently, War’s been in these parts.  Which is why we’re all up in a frenzy, and those two women told me there’s a goddamn horde to fight through down below, not just a few stragglers,” Ellen watched him with a meaningful gaze.  “They think his ring is somewhere around here.  He’s stirring everything up to ‘feed on the chaos’ and they seem to think he’s doing a damn good job.”

Cas took two shaky steps back and collapsed on the edge of the bed.

There was a silence in the room, before the woman took a step forward and asked in a hushed voice, “Cas?  You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Ellen…” his voice was eerily even.  “If you were filled with rage, questioning your decisions to mate, and desperate to avoid a heat, filled with loathing for the witches who brought it about, even _without_ the influences of War?”  He looked up slowly, meeting her eyes.  “Where would _you_ be, right now?”

“Shit,” Ellen paled at the realization.  “That damn boy’s fightin’ the zombies!  _That‘s_ why we couldn't find him!”

“We have to go, now!"

\----------------

“Well, damn, she pulled out all the stops,” Gabriel commented as he led the way back into he and Sam’s literally _immaculately_ cleaned room.  “I feel like a huge jerk.”

“Why?” Sam asked absently, toweling at his wet hair.  “You’re right, though.  This is impressive.  We were only gone, what, ten minutes?”

One second, Sam was on his feet, eyeing the room and scenting the fresh air, but the next?  The lights had flickered off.  He was flat on his back, towel long forgotten with a hungry mate looking down on him.  He had to gasp to gather the air back into his lungs, which made Gabriel look haughty before he leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

“I feel like a jerk because I’m about to ruin all her _hard_ work.”

He emphasized the word ‘hard’ by grinding his hips down against Sam’s, which did nothing to help the already breathless shifter.  The room was quickly filling up with the smell of Gabriel’s arousal as he nipped at Sam‘s ear.

“Jesus, it was tough - trying to keep my hands off you in the shower.  The way you look, all wet and wearing my mark?  Not fair, at all.”  His finger traced a line along Sam’s jawbone to his chin, lifting it up and to the side to bare his neck.  “I knew I had to wait, though.  Because I _could_ wait.  Now?  Not so much.”

Although it was dark in the room since the sun set - the full moon gave way to a bluish glow casting through the space.  Sam watched Gabriel with rapt attention, waiting to see what he would do.  Because, right now, the scrutiny of his gaze and his scent alone was causing Sam’s cock to stir, the tingling of another wave of his rut brought about by _Gabriel_ , not by his biology.

They were syncing up - he realized.  Which was _rare_.

Which, not _only_ was a good thing for both of their endurance, lead to _something else._

“I never found my soulmate in the void,” Sam suddenly blurted out.  “In all my lives, my rebirths, I’ve never found them.  What does that mean?”

Gabriel stopped moving, completely, the words catching him off guard and stunned.

Then, finally, after an overpowering silence, Gabriel spoke softly, and with a hint of disbelief -

“Maybe because they didn’t want to be found.”

“Wait,” Sam set down his hands on Gabriel’s chest and pushed him away, so he could stare at the man.  “Is it _you_?  Has it _always_ been you?”

The archangel was worrying his bottom lip before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  “I didn’t know.  Humans and angels are special cases, and extremely rare.  But the marks...shit, they wouldn’t have taken if we _weren’t_.”  He watched the shifter’s eyes widen and his jaw fall open, and continued to explain, “I was in my own witness protection, Sam.  Heaven didn’t know I was still around, I was flying under the radar, and all the barrier spells I surrounded myself in, making sure I wasn’t found?  Pretty sure that affected the soulmate bond, too.”

“When were you going to tell me this?” Sam asked incredulously.  “You _had_ to have known, after we-”

“I didn’t even think about it.  I was too busy thinking about _you_ and then this rut,” his voice and scent were honest, because then, it hit him, too.  “ _Holy_ _shit_.  How did _that_ happen?”

“Us finding each other?”  Sam began laughing, reaching up to pull Gabriel back down, “As much as I wanna say 'fuck your witness protection' I really want you to fuck _me_ right now.”

“And that, Sammy, is why we’re soulmates,” a smile, not even a sneer broke across Gabriel face as the realization transformed into need.  “I know you’ll wanna talk more later, but right now the only words I wanna hear coming from that beautiful mouth are ‘faster’ and ‘harder.’”

“Then, you’ll have to work for it,” Sam answered right back, “ _Soulmate_.”   
  
\----------------

Hannah turned around as the pattering noises of two pairs of feet grew closer and closer from down the hallway.  She was knelt, digging through her bag where the majority of the weaponry was hidden, and she couldn’t figure out who the hell was coming at her.  She had no idea what made her do it, but she grabbed the hilt of her hunting knife as the door swung open and fell into a defensive posture.

Ellen and Cas looked at her, winded, and she dropped her arm immediately.

“What are you doing here?”  She asked, as she finished grabbing her favorite hand gun, dismissing them.

“Why the _hell_ were you holding a knife at us?  You think some of the undead were just gonna skip on over to this room, girl?!”  Ellen demanded, clearly offended that one of her _own pack_ was threatening her.

Hannah froze what she was doing, and looked curiously back to Ellen, “I… have no idea.”

“It’s War,” Castiel shook his head and moved into where Hannah still had the duffle bag open.  “No one’s gone unaffected.”

“War?!”  The angel’s alarm was clearly written all over her face, and she grabbed Cas’ wrist, “What are you talking about?”

“That’s not true,” Ellen rounded the other side of Hannah, actually reaching for the sheathed blades she needed in order to head down to the parking garage.  “Tessa and Gilda said those who were already ‘enchanted’ wouldn’t feel the effects.  Never thought I’d feel grateful half our pack’re being forced into their cycles.  Least it keeps ‘em safe.   _Us_ , on the other hand?  Not so much.”

“His presence is here,” the alpha explained, trying to soothe Hannah because she was completely engulfed and baffled by the thought, looking upon him with wide eyes and hints of terror.  Angels were taught to fear the Horsemen, and this was no exception.  “He, _himself_ , isn’t.  Ellen said the theory is his ring may be.  We must remember this and remain calm.  We have reason to believe Dean is fighting with the lycanthrope.”

“He isn’t here?  He’s not with you?”  Hannah’s voice was growing more and more concerned, but then the realization dawned on her, as well.  “You were upset with him.  He didn’t wish to be here, fall victim to the spell, and was worried about whether or not the blockers would affect his heat.  He went to fight, instead.”

“We shoulda figured this out, sooner.”  Ellen shook her head.  “Grab yer weapon, Cas.  You ready, Hannah?  We’re goin’ down to join ‘em.”

Cas ripped the duffle open further with enough force to tear the zipper, as he grabbed items at random.  

He wasn’t under War’s effects, because he was a slave to his _own_ instincts.

His mate was in danger.  

He needed to get to Dean, to protect Dean - even though the omega was more than capable of handling himself.  No, it was Castiel who had driven him to this - Dean had needed to get away from _him_ , to throw himself into battle, rather than staying here, where it was safe.

But those down below?

They had no idea what was happening, how dire the circumstances were - because even though they were battling a horde, now?

If War’s effects lingered, if his presence was strong it...it may not be too long until they turned on _each other_.

\-------------

“Jesus, it’s not like we’re even making a dent!” Dean cursed as he loaded another clip.

The two had only managed to move forward three times and round one more level, currently facing down the ramp to the first floor.

However, there was still the entire ground floor and tunnel to consider - and the stairwell which they knew for damn sure they’d barely began progress with.

“Hopefully, the angels’ll meet us halfway,” Jodie’s voice was full of forced optimism as she continued shooting and dropping bodies like a pro.  “Our task was to clear the parking garage.  They were left to the tunnel.  Just think of it like that, Dean.  Long as we can make it down to the cars?  We’ve completed our task.”

The frenzy was hard to fire through.  Cain and Benny were so far ahead of Garth and Sarah that the layers of combat and demolition were difficult to figure out.  Dean’s brain kept tell him ‘ _fire, kill, fire,’_ but he couldn’t do that.

He had four comrades out in front of them.

And they weren’t staying in one place.

This wasn’t planned and mapped out, like the horde they had slaughtered at the cabin.  It was a fucking free-for-all.

There was no advantage.

Cain and Benny were locked in a dance at the forefront of their attack, heads flying, but their feet and strength allowed them to move freely through the _entire_ goddamn _width of the ramp._  So Dean couldn’t pick out his targets anywhere near them, because those two were so fucking unpredictable.  They weren’t defending themselves - they were playing a game.  They were ecstatic within the gore, thriving among the chaos and thrilled with each carcass they creatively tore to pieces.

At one point, Cain’s victorious chuckle sent a chill right down the omega’s spine and he knew _they_ didn’t need help.  It also made him question, with bafflement, just _what_ this man was.  He knew Benny was a vampire and bloodlust ran through his veins, but _Cain_?  Cain was an entirely different creature.

Which was why he had to carefully aim his shots around Garth and Sarah, because they were urgently fighting to defend _themselves_.  And Dean could _feel_ their fatigue, with every leap growing just a little more and more lethargic.

He had taken up the right, where Garth was, and within seconds of watching him, had been able to deduce his fighting style.  As a hunter in his previous life, he’d had a lot of partners on hunts and needed to acclimate to their way of fighting quickly.  It was all about survival: both of them surviving.

Dean was able to look down the barrel of the gun and take out the hungry undead over the wolf’s shoulder, those lunging for him, while he was tearing his claws through three trampling over the mess on the floor.  At one point, when they’d reached a lull where Cain and Benny had completely annihilated a clump of them, the beta turned back to Dean with look of thanks.

Or, as ’thankful’ a look you could get from a shifted _werewolf_.

They were able to push through once more, the group now on the ground floor, with Jodie and Dean on the elevated ramp, looking down.

This was where the _real_ ocean began.

Up until now, they were able to fight the crowd in a mostly narrow passage, but opening up to the ground floor?  Where they were parked?  Where the stairs began and the tunnel let out?

It was all wide open space.

And it was filled to capacity - every last pair of eyes were on them.

It was then, Cain shouted, “Fall back!”

And everyone whipped around to sprint up the twists and turns of the structure which they’d just fought their way down.

Jodie and Dean walked backwards, while the other four ran to catch up with them, and kept their aim into the crowd.  Their focus was laser-sharp, as they emptied their clip into the sea, bodies dropped at random.  At least they could make somewhat of a dent on their retreat.

Once the bullets ran out, they turned and followed their leader back upward.

It was a fucking obstacle course of snapped bones sticking up from a mush of tramples bodies.  It reminded Dean of the cartoons where they’d dance on grapes, picked straight from the vines, and squeeze them into wine, or whatever.  

Except, this was a mix of innards the shifters had stomped under their giant paws, and not once, or even twice but _continually_ , Dean tumbled to his hands and knees, the slick surface offering no traction.  Benny yanked him up from his floundering attempts at standing, and furrowed his brow in sympathy as the goo of ligaments and tacky, rotten meat _clung_ to his jeans and forearms.  Hell, he could probably pass as a goddamn zombie now.  Blend right in with the horde.

Jodie was smart, she was running along the outside, grabbing the rail as they fell back (or rather, _up_ ).

Once they reached the top, Cain went as far as to lead the group into the hallway, because even though the undead were tripping just as uncoordinated as the omega, they were _fast_.  Which was the first thing Cain said, when he shoved the door closed.

“They’re different.”  His voice was calm as he looked around and the only light in the hallway was from the small window to the parking garage, illuminating his team.  “Strong.  And fast.  How is everyone holding up?”

Dean doubled over to catch his breath, hands on his knees as he shook his head.  “Down to one clip.  Where did they all come from?  They shouldn’t have been able to climb that wall.”

“Never been so many in this area.  ‘S like somethin’ called ‘em here,” Benny agreed, then directed his question to Cain, “Did you sense the angels?”

“Better,” a crooked grin quirked on his face.  “I sensed Abaddon.  She must be with them, but they’re still a ways out.  Jodie, what’s your supply like?”

“Same as Dean’s,” her voice was grim, “One more clip.”

Sarah whimpered and ducked her head, which had Jodie immediately reaching out to scratch behind her ear, the mother in her wanting to show comfort.

“We can shift,” Jodie reminded him.  “After we finish this round, we can-”

“No,” Cain growled with a surprising amount of force.  “I wanted you as our firepower.”

“But if we _don’t have_ firepower-!”

“Then you’ll head up and get more!”  He was charging into her space and looming over her.  “I made my orders clear, and-”

“Cain?”  Benny’s voice cut through the tension, as he cleared his throat loudly, “We’ve got company.  And they ain’t zombies.”

No one was sure how they’d managed to sneak up on them, but three new outlines of people were heading towards them, and it was Dean to recognize them, first.

“What the hell are you guys doing here?”  His voice held a venom meant for the alpha he saw before him, who was making a bee-line for his mate, but Dean backed away.  “You get the fuck away from me.  Right now.”

“Dean,” Cas sounded crippled by his words, when the omega jerked from his proximity, “Are you all right?  You’re covered in blood, are you-”

“He can take care of himself.”  Cain wasn’t sure why he did it - maybe it was because he felt responsible for the boy, but he put himself between the two, mates or not.  Then, he directed his attention to the angel.  “Hannah, correct?”

“Yes, sir,” she straightened her back.  “We’ve come to assist.”

“Good,” he eyed Castiel until he stood down, and stepped back.  “You were part of my angel group.  What happened at the gate?”

“It wasn’t only one of the undead blocking it.  There were multiple corpses underneath and out of our sight range.  We managed to close it and Gadreel brought Abaddon down to assist because there were still many outside the gate, fighting to get in,” she reported, just as she would to her garrison leader in Heaven.  “We removed any more potential ‘stepping stones’ from the entrance, and the angels are currently fighting their way in from the tunnel.  I had to go back to the roof, since I’m new to shifting.  But I’m prepared to fight now.”

“Very good,” Cain appraised her.  “You’ll be an asset, I can feel it.”  Then, he turned his head to Ellen, “Are you able to shift?”

“Shift, _and_ rip faces off,” she replied haughtily, crossing her arms.  “But not before I unload some lead into some brains.  Overheard yer lackin’ firepower?  We brought some.”

He seemed very pleased with these turn of events.  “I have to warn you what you’re in for.  These creatures are different, they’re-”

“Enraged?  More hostile?  Incredibly dangerous?” Ellen asked, tilting her head to the side.  “Well, have we got a story for you.”


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

The expression on Cain’s face was one no one had witnessed before.  It was pensive, confused and haunted.  Which didn’t bode well for anyone.  He had listened to Ellen’s story, always one to give respect, and let her words sink in.  

Now, they were all waiting for something from their leader.  

Anything.

“The Horsemen are their own entity, completely,” Cain finally decided on.  “We know little about them.  The aren’t associated with shifters.  With angels.  Nor demons.  Although they are biblical, they are a creation unto themselves.  They hold allegiance to no one.  Answer to no one.  Their rings give them power.  And if Tessa believed a ring was around here?  It would explain why the undead are behaving the way they are.”

“And why Dean is behaving the way he is,” Jodie’s eyes widened, as she jerked around to look at him.

Cain asked, “Behaving what way?” at the same time Cas asked, “Are you alright, Dean?”

The omega completely ignored his mate, but confirmed Jodie’s words to their leader.  “Yeah, it’s like I can’t get killing them out of my head.  But not just killing them, ripping them to shreds with my bare hands.”

With the acknowledgement, Cain turned to the newcomers and asked, “Who has the most ammo?  We need to keep him at a distance.”

“He shouldn’t be fighting at all!”  Cas interjected, his arms flailing with frustration at his sides, “If he’s going to put himself in danger-”

“He’s an asset.  And you treating him like anything but is not just disrespectful to a fellow pack member, it’s disgusting to believe of your mate,” Cain snarled in a low voice.  “And you call yourself an alpha.  A real alpha would recognize your mate‘s strengths and allow him his own choices.  It‘s no wonder he wanted to get away from you.”

The words knocked the wind out of Castiel’s chest to the point his feet found themselves stumbling backwards.

“I-I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Sure sounds like it,” Dean grumbled under his breath.

“I’ve got the firepower,” Ellen found herself moving on into the situation before it could escalate any more.  “And I can shift.  So it’d make more sense to give Dean my extra gun.”

Right around the time Ellen was pulling her firearm from the holster and handing over the clips, was the time the hollow noise of banging began against the door.

Benny noticed the movements, their light now being blocked by bodies and confirmed, “They’re here.”

Cain spoke quickly.  “We fight our way back down.  Jodie and Dean stay back, do as you’ve done before.  Ellen, keep up hand-to-hand combat as long as you can before you shift.  Hannah and Castiel, you two be the first round of shooters.  Once you’ve cleared enough space, call out to Jodie and Dean.  Benny and I will go out first.”  He paused and gave the omega a meaningful look.  “You’re better than giving in to the bloodlust, Dean.  I have faith in you.”  He shot a chilling glare in Cas’ direction.  “As everyone should.”

Steeling his resolve, the omega nodded his confirmation.

It was time to battle back down, for the second time, and hopefully this time they’d meet the angels before exhaustion took over, or worse - War won out.

\-------------

“Mother, dearest?”  A voice broke Rowena out of her concentration from a door she knew, for a fact, she had kept locked.  “I can tell you’re up to no good.”

“Jesus, Fergus!  Can’t you at least knock?!”

“Not when I feel some very serious magic happening and I wish to see it with my own eyes.”  He sauntered into the room, where the redhead was covering something from his view.  “What are you doing?”

With a snap of her fingers, the door shut and re-locked.  “You’ve never shown curiosity before,” she huffed.  “Tell me, were you able to help the blonde omega brat?”

“Naturally.”  Crowley’s bravado was something he rarely hid.  “Although, I wondered why no one asked to assist the ginger.  Very curious, indeed.”

Rowena pushed away from her chair to face her son and echoed, “Curious, indeed.  Now, do you have a reason for being here?”

“You don’t seem the slightest bit worried about what’s going on, down below?”  He leaned up against the desk.  “Obviously, you’ve felt the chaos.  Anyone with even a grain of magic can feel it.”

“Now, why would I be worried about that?”  Rowena reached down into her pocket and produced a ring with a hefty, blood-red jewel mounted at the top.  “When _I’m_ the one creating the chaos?”

For the first time he could remember, Crowley balked at the discovery.

His eyes flickered between the object, his mother and back again, trying to figure out some kind of reason, himself.  However, his brain had short circuited at the implications and Crowley ended up stammering:

“How did-?”

“I get my pretty hands on War’s ring?”  She dramatically flipped her hair over her shoulder.  “Why, I met with the man himself.  Told him I could give him quite the feast if I could borrow it, just for a bit.”

“And why would you need it?”

“Because I need the others distracted while I work on my current spell,” she shrugged with all the nonchalance in the world.  “I can do it, I _know_ I can.  But I can’t have that new pack sniffing around here.  They could ruin everything.”

“So.  You decided putting the rest of the tower in danger was a ‘good distraction?’”  Crowley deadpanned as he eyed his mother.  “You’re quite heartless, you know that.”

She humphed, and pulled back the veil from what she’d been working on, to reveal a red glow pulsing in the room.

And a _heartbeat_.

“Is that-?”  He rushed along the corner of the desk to stare at the glowing ball of light.

“Just a test run, but it very well could be _it_.  I’ll need more to create more.  More, to ensure it’s fool-proof, before I implant it into Ruby.”  A wicked grin crossed her face.  “I always knew it’d have to be two shifters.”

“And you’re distracting the rest so you can, what, continue to sneak into the alpha’s room?  Collect ‘specimens‘ you don‘t have consent for?”

“Consent?  Who needs consent when you’re fixing a damn _broken world_?“  She tossed her head back with a laugh.  “But, yes.  Among other things.  Them boys are too far gone, they’ll never realize how often Gilda visits them - I hit them with a whammy of a rut.  And if they were to mention it to the others?  Jig is up.  Just when it’s working in our favor.”  She played with the ring in her palm.  “Besides, I’ll give it back to War.  This shall give our group a nice work out, then they’ll be exhausted and bed-ridden for a while.”

“And what if they _die_ , mother?”  Crowley’s voice took a dark tone.  “They’re all integrated into our system, they have jobs, they protect us-”

“Survival of the fittest,” her eyes still shone with the small heartbeat of energy echoing in the room.  “And this is about making it out alive.  I trust you won’t say anything, dearie?”

He huffed and shook his head.  “I don’t suppose I will.  As long as your little ‘deal’ with War doesn’t backfire, I’ll stay quiet.”

“There’s a good boy.  Now, see yourself out, I have work to do.”

\-------------------

Jo had been taking care of Charlie all through the evening and beginning of night, and didn’t regret a second of it.  She couldn’t believe the lengths the other omega went to for her to make sure she didn’t have to deal with her heat, while Charlie, herself, had been transformed into a fireball of desire, need and uncontrollable lust.

The blonde wasn’t sure what made her do it.  Kiss Charlie, that is.  After all, taking care of a friend during a heat didn’t require that level of...intimacy.  Maybe it was just her way of telling the other omega her intent, so she didn’t have to say the words?  She had to admit, it had been a nice kiss.  As were those that followed.  
  
Still, there was a niggling little voice in the back of her head that told her what she was doing may be wrong.  When they were lying there, side by side, while Charlie was cuddling up to her and scenting of genuine _affection_?  Jo’s thoughts wandered, just briefly, to Hannah.  
  
The angel was a beta who didn’t understand the intensity of a heat to begin with, though, let alone what was happening to Charlie with this induced, super-witch-powered one.  That was the blurred factor between their designations that could cause a problem because…  
  
Jo didn’t know where the hell her head was at.  
  
She didn’t feel shameful, being here and helping Charlie.  But, at the same time, she felt the beginning of _something_ for Hannah.  Who was off fighting for them in a battle Jo (if given the choice) would have been rallying alongside the angel at the drop of a hat.  But the situation was so skewed and turned around...Jo had no idea what the fuck to think.

And since Charlie had taken care of Jo dodging the heat, Jo was going to take care of her because that meant something.  
  
She’d worry about the rest later, because she had her hands full right now.

It lead the blonde omega to padding barefoot through the hallways, in the direction of where she remembered the cafeteria being.  In Charlie’s desperate idea of pleading to Rowena, then Crowley, she hadn’t had dinner, and Jo knew for a fact they were both starving.  And thirsty.  Really, really thirsty.

Jo was wearing Charlie’s hoodie and a pair of pajama pants as she wandered, the scents through the hallway itching her nose.  She had gotten used to Charlie’s, and she was secretly enjoying it quite a bit - so all the other scents leaking from beneath the doors were rubbing her the wrong way.

Eventually, she ran into a woman she hadn’t seen before, who looked at her with shock.

“You’re… not in heat?”  The brunette asked, bundles of laundry under her arms.

“Nope.  I’m Jo, Crowley helped and did me a solid.”  She would have extended her hand, but the scent of _rut_ was all over the sheets.

Gabe and Sam’s rut.  Which confused the hell out of her.

“Why are Sam and Gabe in rut?”

“I, um-” she looked caught off guard, but quickly shook herself off to explain, “Rowena was hoping they’d chose an omega.”

“Dude, they’re, like, in love.  What the fuck?!” Jo’s eyes narrowed dangerously.  “You _can’t_ just-”

“Her idea, Jo, not mine.  I’m just on cleaning duty.  I was coming to your room next, but if you’re not in heat-”

“Charlie is,” she swiftly interrupted.  “And I was looking for some food or something.  We skipped dinner.  I’m sorry, what was your name?”

“Gilda.”  She tried to force a smile, knowing she was walking a fine line with this omega.  “I believe Mrs. Tran is in the kitchen, right now.”

“Okay, uh, thanks.”  Jo wrapped the hoodie around herself tighter, and watched Gilda suspiciously as she disappeared around the corner.

She had a bad feeling in her gut about this entire situation.  But right now, she needed to grab a bite for her and Charlie.  She turned back around and headed in the direction she was wandering to in the first place.  She wasn’t sure if she had met Mrs. Tran, but when a light greeted her from inside the kitchen as well as the noise of someone shuffling around, she knew it had to be her.

Except, the shuffling wasn’t feet: it was pans knocking together and the sound of things being _thrown_.

Jo was immediately on guard as she rushed in and asked, “Are you alright?”

“No!”  An Asian woman turned around with a red face.  “Whoever used the goddamn kitchen before me didn’t put the fucking flour back where it’s _supposed_ to be!  I’m making pancakes in the morning!  How the _hell_ am I supposed to make goddamn _pancakes_ when there’s no fucking _flour_?!”

The omega’s jaw dropped as she hung in the doorway, and slowly said, “I can help you look…”

With a huff, the woman kicked a cabinet shut and growled, “It was probably Gadreel!  He should be outlawed from the-”

“Mrs. Tran, right?”  Jo  approached her with kindness, because she knew omega scents could calm even the most stressed out shifters.  “My name is Jo.  How about you sit down for a second and I’ll help you find the flour?”

She took in a deep breath, but let the girl lead her to a bar stool set up in the kitchen.  “All right.  Thank you.”

With a tingle down her spine at how strange this all was, Jo went to work looking.  After all, she and her mom owned a bar and knew where all the ingredients for food were and naturally, the first place she checked, was where she found a giant bag of flour.  She set it on the table with a smile and said, just for the woman’s benefit, “That’s weird I found it.  I just guessed someplace random, and there it was.”

The woman sighed in relief, and urged, “Thank God.  I was going crazy.  Did you need something?  Or was I just making a ruckus?”

“My friend and I skipped dinner.  I was hoping there was something around here I could bring back to our room.  And water bottles, if you had any.”  She was still overly cautious around the woman, as though she was going to snap at any time.

But it seemed her soothing scent was working wonders, because Mrs. Tran went to the fridge, explaining, “We did have a lot of leftovers, because we made enough for everyone.  Even though nearly all the betas left, and the alphas and omegas are preoccupied.”  When she produced a giant tin covered in foil, she asked, “You’re covered in heat scent, but not your own.  How?”

“Had help from a warlock,” she shrugged, as her stomach rumbled the beta peeled back the foil to reveal lasagna.

“Crowley?” she asked with obvious disgust.  “He actually _helped_ you?”

“Yeah?”  Jo was confused, because although the man had sounded shady, she had yet to meet anyone here who held open hostility towards another.  “Is he not usually the giving type?”

“Hah, understatement,” she huffed as she cut out two large pieces and stuck them in the microwave.  “He’s an ass.  I hope you didn’t promise anything in return.”

“Not that I know of.”  She shifted her weight to her hip, but then realized, “Unless Charlie did-”

“Was she the one who made the deal for you?”  Mrs. Tran raised an eyebrow, “Because he’ll always come to collect on his deals.”

“ _Shit_.” Jo exhaled sharply, “Shit, she did it for _me_.  But he can’t be that bad, right?  Or else he wouldn’t still be here?” she tried to justify, but the beta shrugged her shoulders.

“He’s here because we need his power.  And he’s Rowena’s son.  We have villains within these walls, Jo.  We just happen to need them, so we forget about our own morals.  It’s sad, but true.  Keeping your enemies closer comes to mind.”

The microwave dinged before too long, and she pulled out the plates.  Jo was lost in her own little world of nerves and fear - she didn’t even realize she was being handed water bottles, along with the two plates of lasagna and forks.  Even though she was alarmed, she stuck the utensils in the hoodie’s front pouch, tucked the water bottles under her arms and swallowed.

“Thank you, Mrs. Tran.  For the food and the, uh, warning.”

“And thank you for the flour.  I needed that - I was about to tear down these walls,” she smiled sincerely at her.  “Tell your girl to be careful.  And enjoy the food.”

“I will,” she nodded, and left the kitchen.

It was such a strange experience, and it took her no time at all to get back to their room.  In fact, the new mysterious brunette was walking out of it with their dirty sheets, right when she needed someone to hold the door open for her.  They exchanged glances, but no words.

Charlie’s eyes widened at the sight of food and a huge smile on her face emerged.  “Oh that looks so good, you’re the best!”

Jo set it out on the edge of the bed before she pulled out the forks, “I know.  Sorry it took me a while, I was talking down a woman from the ledge over a bag of flour.”  Charlie snatched the fork out of her hand and immediately dug in.  “I don’t know, Char.  Something just feels weird.  Like.  Off.  Even when I was walking through the halls.”

Charlie looked up, her cheeks stuffed full of food, and tried to say, “That’s why yer staying with me,” but it came out as garbled, and Jo shook her head fondly.

“Yeah, you _have_ been keeping me pretty busy,” she ducked forward and used her thumb to wipe away a stray smudge of marinara, before she turned to her own plate of food.  “The more I’m here, the more it feels wrong.  But...maybe that’s because we got here at the wrong _time_ and I was upset about the heats.  Did you make a deal with him, by the way?”

The redhead washed down her food with the water, and shrugged.  “He said he’d let me know if he needed help in the future.  Wasn’t really a ‘shake on it’ deal, or anything.  Doubt I’m chained to it.”

“I hope not.”

“What’s wrong?”  Charlie turned her whole body to face the blonde.  “Seriously, are you alright?”

“I don’t know.  You already know I find this whole thing fucked up.”  Jo began stabbing randomly at her food.  “Maybe I’m just looking for things that aren’t there.  Maybe I’m just looking for reasons for this to be too good to be true.”

“Just give it four more days, then we can scout out and do detective work.  Together,” Charlie winked, and elbowed her.  “Now, eat.  You’ll need your energy.”

The sassy wiggle of her eyebrows made Jo laugh and turn back to her food, finally eating with zeal.

But she couldn’t help to think she’d want to do some of her _own_ detective work before then.  Maybe when Charlie was passed out.  Things just weren’t sitting right and it wasn’t like her to lay back and let things happen.

\-------------

The tension in the hallway was high, as Cain and Benny fought their way through the door and into the horde that had followed them up the structure.  The heaviness, as well Benny’s elbow, caused it to slam shut - as an unspoken confirmation to wait for the two of them to clear a path.

However, adrenaline was even higher and the rest were prepared and ready to go.

Ellen looked at Jodie, and said into the heavy air, “Thanks.  For keepin’ him together.”

The woman looked surprised at the other betas words, but before she could say anything, Ellen cut her off with:

“I can tell.  I’ve got a daughter and know when someone’s taken a kid under their wing.”

“Ellen,” Dean lamented, slightly annoyed, “I’m not a kid-”

“When yer actin’ like one, you sure as hell are.”

He didn’t have a good response for that, so he let the silence fill the hallway again.

It wasn’t until Sarah and Garth began pacing, their ears twitching that they knew they were ready for the wolves.  It was Jodie who said to them, “If you guys are reaching your breaking point?  Fall back.  Don’t put your lives at stake.  We got three new fighters here, ya hear me?”

Garth butted her with his head as a sign, and she opened the door to let the wolves fly out.

Now, it was the five of them.

And Cas couldn’t keep his mouth shut any longer.

While they were all waiting for the next cue - Jodie was looking out through the window, into the garage, waiting for some kind of signal, Cas grabbed Dean’s wrist and hauled him back.

Which received a growl, but the alpha was stronger.

Before Jodie could snap and protest, Ellen and Hannah shook their heads, because they knew the pair needed this.  Or else Castiel was literally going to go insane and make stupid, amateur decisions on the battlefield.

“What?!”  Dean demanded in a hushed voice, once Cas stopped far enough away that the group couldn’t hear, and the omega was determined to keep it that way.  “We’re about to go into fuckin’ Desert Storm, I’ve got nothing to say to you-”

“Dean, I’m sorry,” Cas grabbed both his shoulders and put every ounce of feeling into the words that he could.  “I don’t know what happened.  If it was lingering affects from Meg’s spell.  If it was War, already affecting _me_?  I love you.  I hate that I pushed you away.  I hate that you can’t even stand to look at me right now.  All this bullshit about Meg, the fight, the thought of even losing you?  Now that I know about the witches, now that I’m thinking clearly, if she was still here and threatening you, I would have done the same thing.  I would have let her get ripped apart.  It wasn’t me who hesitated, it was something influencing me.  You’re-”

“This is the worst time for us to make up.  You realize that, right?”  Dean’s voice was eerily even.  “I can’t think about _you_ right now, I can only think about _them-_ ”

“Maybe that’s part of the problem,” the alpha suggested and dared to pull his mate closer, to cup one of Dean’s blood-stained cheeks with his palm.  “Maybe all you have to hold onto is hate.  Maybe that’s why War is getting the best of you.   _Please_ , can you forgive me?”

Dean hesitantly met his eyes, not jerking away from the touch, which was a step in the right direction.  Yet, he didn’t speak a word.  Merely stared at him, blankly.

“I’ll be there.  Fighting alongside you.  Not to protect you, but to protect the pack.  You’re not helpless, I know that.  You’re a fiercer fighter than I.  But,” Cas leaned in, just a bit more, “Will you fight alongside _me_?”

At first, Dean was going to snap with some kind of annoyance, but the words truly resonated.  Since, up until now, he’d honestly felt like it was _him_ against the _undead_.  Sure, he was standing next to Jodie.  Or shooting a threat over Garth’s shoulder.  But he was never fighting with someone.  Anyone.  It was him against the world, and everyone else was a shadow he happened to have in his peripheral vision - they hardly even mattered.

They never felt like his pack.

Never felt like his family.

Because all he cared about was the slaughter.

Having Cas ask if they could fight this thing, together?

Suddenly, he could see with unclouded eyes.

He jerked up to see his mate’s silhouette in front of him.

Waiting for him.

Begging him - with everything he had…

To come back to him.

The word, “Yes,” formed itself, and the way Cas’ body relaxed and shook when he exhaled made him realize just how scared the alpha had been.  So Dean reached up and covered Cas’ hand with his own.  “Yes, we’ll fight this together,” he promised, and ducked forward to kiss him.

Dean needed it.  The physical confirmation that things would turn out alright.  That his mate was here, not to posture or protect, but to aid.  And now he had that clarity that he’d been lacking since the moment he and Benny ran down the stairwell, preparing for the fight.

Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist, holding him tight.  He was kissing him with intensity and purpose, and when he drew away, they knew everything was behind them.  Because the real threat - right now, in front of them?  Was something they could face together.

Jodie was whistling to get their attention, because apparently, it was go time.

The alpha released his mate with confidence, and, once more stated, “I love you,” before they headed to the doors.

This time, even though Dean wasn’t in the mood to fake any sort of smile, he could honestly answer, “I love you too,” while he loaded the clip into his gun, and removed the safety.

\------------------

The fight had turned into a fight - now that Dean was surrounded by his comrades, and not the blurs and empty shadows of other human-like beings.  While he and Jodie stayed back like they had been doing, they were able to push themselves forward and (as long as they found enough of a foothold on the wet ground) return to where they’d retreated before.

Hannah was a machine.

She had chosen, halfway through, to throw her firearm back to Dean in case he was running low on shells and wielded her long blade like a fucking badass.

While Dean had snapped out of it, watching the way Hannah was throwing herself into battle?  No matter how graceful?

War had taken hold of her.

She was as daring and arrogant as Benny and Cain, but she wasn’t the creature they were - she was an angel.  Dean was keeping a close eye on her, because he had to.  He couldn’t be there for her, like Jodie had been for him.   He couldn’t grab her and shake her out of it, tell her she was being too impulsive because, to be honest, _she_ was the firepower they _needed_.

God, Dean felt like a piece of shit, watching his comrade, a good friend, part of his pack being swallowed up by War right in front of him.  And _letting_ it happen. 

The light in both Garth and Sarah was dying slowly, and Dean felt a prick of fear go up his spine for them.

Which was why they _couldn’t afford_ to tell Hannah to back down.

She was right in the front line - heads were rolling, bathing her in blood, and he was honestly worried if a shifter or other angel was next to her - would she be able to distinguish them from the dead?

Cas and Ellen both knew that, too.

They stayed away from her, firing rounds as the first tier of gunmen, and Dean admitted he liked having Cas in his sight.

It brought him back to Earth.

And the second he caught Jodie watching him, she gave him a small smile that told him she was grateful, too.

Everyone’s hearts caught in their throats when Sarah went down and three corpses attached to her like fucking piranhas in a tank.  

While Hannah was close, she didn’t _care_.  She didn’t _act_.  She was too busy in the upward swing of taking off some limbs of the dead - not even heads.  

Sweet, caring, helpful Hannah was too busy _enjoying_ the mutilation of bodies, and couldn’t be bothered to save a comrade’s life.

“Fuck!”  Dean flicked the safety on his gun, jammed it in his pants and dashed to get to her.

“Dean!”  Cas was next in proximity, and saw what he was doing - drawing his own blade in tandem with Dean’s movements and sprinting across the space.  “Ellen, cover us!”

Sarah was yelping and barking, trying to get free of them, but one was gnawing at her leg while the other had handfuls of her fur.  

And there were more coming.

The omega instantly drove his knife through the creature at her hind, and kicked it away, while a bullet whizzed right over his shoulder and dropped another approaching scavenger.  Cas carved his knife clean through the wrists holding her down, which went limp with no body to send nerve impulses to, while he took care of the rest.

While Cas was grappling with the third, he ordered Dean, “Get her out of here!” which had him nodding and moving on instinct.

He maneuvered her around enough, ignoring her whimpers and ‘wounded animal’ nips, to duck under and haul her over his shoulders.  Shifters were not light, by any means, but if he couldn’t get her out of there now, she was dead.  And everyone knew it.  An injured wolf would draw all the zombie’s attention, and if even _one_ got past their forces, just that one would be the end to her.

Dean wasn’t going to let that happen.

Jodie’s eyes were wide as she watched him carry Sarah back up, and not stop once until she was out of direct danger.  The beta was in shock - because in a battle like this, it was usually every man for themselves.  And it carried through, all the way until the end.  Only _then_ was when they’d take care of casualties.  But Dean wasn’t every man.

He didn’t care if it exhausted his body to get her back to the hallway.  He was going to do it.

He grabbed the pieces of cloth the shifters wore into battle, after he set her down inside the darkness and ordered her to shift back.

There was nowhere better than this far up (once again, at this point he felt like he was running drills), and as long as Sarah was behind this door, and Dean dressed her wounds properly she could make it back upstairs.

He propped the door to the garage open, for light, and had both Garth and Sarah’s white clothing wraps prepared when he got back to her.  However, when he laid eyes on her?  Shit, it _wasn’t_ looking good.

“D-Dean, you didn’t have to,” she started, as he knelt in front of her and took stock of her wounds.  “Shoulda left me there, I-”

“Fuck no,” he scoffed, “That ain’t what being a pack is about.”

Her leg was nearly chewed through, he realized - this was going to need a goddamn tourniquet.  He pulled off his belt, after realizing the fabric wouldn’t be enough, and looped it around Sarah’s thigh.  She continued watching him in confusion as he tore up the fabric to wrap wound after wound until they could get her to the ‘clinic’ upstairs.

“You should be fighting-” she tried again.

“Sarah,” Dean stopped and looked up to make sure he had her focus.  “You may think it’s us against them.  And it is.  But the _‘us’_ is the part that’s important.  Now, if I get you to the elevator and up to the right floor, will you be able to get to the infirmary?”

“I-I think so.”

“Good.  ‘Cause yer _not_ dying on me, all right?”

“All right,” she pushed out a laugh.  “You’re one of a kind, Dean.”

“Yeah, I know.  Let’s get you up, okay?”  He reached down and pulled her over his shoulder one more time.  “And, uh, remember, I’m not supposed to be down here.  So leave that part out?”

“Like I said, one of a kind.”

\-------------

Castiel kept looking over his shoulder, waiting for his mate to reemerge when he should have been paying attention to the battle in front of him.  A rude wake up call came in the form of him tripping over a previously decapitated body, and with him on his back, air knocked from his lungs.

“Cas!”

He heard the omega’s voice from behind, and the familiar scent of his mate before the very man was picking him up.

“Jesus!  You tripping over your own feet?!” he admonished, once the alpha was upright.

“How’s Sarah?”

“Needs medical help.  Bad.  I sent her up on the elevator, hopefully they’ll fix her up soon.”  Dean grabbed his gun once more.  “We’re lucky we ain’t trapped in a zombie movie where a bite can turn you - all we've gotta fear is death itself, ironically.  Girl’s got her leg nearly gnawed off, dude, so many gashes.  I don’t know _how_ she’s been fighting this long.  I wanna get a look at Garth, if he’s even _remotely_ in the same shape?  He needs to be benched.  We’ve got you, Ellen and Hannah now.  They need to cut their losses before it kills ‘em.”

The alpha fired three shots in a row, dropping three bodies before affirming, “Do you think he’d consider it?  I’ve come to find lycanthrope are general stubborn pains in the ass.”

Dean hip bumped Cas, and with a sugary-sweet voice, said, “Aww, you’re such a romantic.”

“We can try?”

Both men paused for a second, feet shoulder width apart and fired at all the undead staggering with hunger towards Garth.  This gave them fifteen seconds, thirty tops, before the next group came within range.

“What’re you two doing?!”  Jodie demanded of the mated pair, because their actions were synced with a purpose, and _not_ one that had anything to do with Cain’s instructions.

“Go, I’ll watch you,” Cas hissed under his breath and Dean shot him a thankful glance.

He jumped over the postmortem hurdles on the ground, and right up to Garth who was on the offensive line.

Before he grabbed his scuff, he made his presence known by a clap, and a “Garth, it’s Dean,” and physically put himself between the wolf and the assault.  It made the shifter jerkily jump back, caught off guard while he sniffed to reassure himself Dean was a friend, not foe.  However, Dean _did_ grab his muzzle and look him in the eyes, knowing that even though his presentation was omega his presence would forever be alpha.  He let Garth know it too, as they stared, locked together.

“Sarah was attacked.  Rough shape.  You two have done _more_ than enough.  If you’re hurting, you need to get out.  We’ve got new, fresh fighters.  Ain’t nothing to be ashamed of,” his words were forceful and he could feel Garth almost submit to his posturing.  “It’s better to duck out now and live to fight another day.  If _you_ get hurt out there because you were too stubborn to admit it was too much?   _I’m_ gonna get hurt because I’m too stubborn to leave a comrade.  My mate, too.  You’ve got a choice to make.  Yer not smellin’ hot, dude.”

With an embarrassed duck of Garth’s head, and then multiple bullets fired behind him, Dean jerked around to see time was up.  The next rung of fuckers were upon them.

So the omega grabbed the scruff and snapped, once more, “You should take off.  Make sure Sarah’s okay.”

That perked up the beta’s ears, and had him finally - _willingly_ \- turning on his heels.

Dean exhaled a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as out of the corner of his eye, a bloody hand was reaching for him.  He dodged and was quick enough to grab his blade, dropping the body on pure adrenaline and instinct alone before he moved back to the rest of the gunmen.

Ellen had watched the scene unfold and began tossing her weapons with a, “Looks like we need a wolf in the mix, don’t we?”

“You up for the challenge?” Dean teased her, right before he was nearly hit in the face with her hunting knife.

With a wink, she said, “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.”

Dean averted his eyes to change another clip as Ellen stripped down, and that was right around the time Jodie hissed, “Dean!”

He tilted his head with a, “What?”

“ _None_ of this goes along with Cain’s plan, you’re undermining his authority, you’re-”

“Making sure our people stay alive?!” he countered, shocked Jodie was questioning his motives.  “Are you saying they should have just fought until they gave out, and then we let the buzzards pick at their bones?!”

“No!”  Jodie’s voice was frustrated, like she was at odds with herself, as she gunned down another pair.  “It’s just that-”

“No one has questioned Cain before.”  Cas supplied from the other side of his mate.  “I hardly doubt any leader would wish his soldier’s death, Jodie.  Dean’s making the right calls, and probably just saved two lives.”

“I don’t know why we’re arguing about this!”  He suddenly shouted, as he watched Ellen’s rust-colored wolf dive into the forefront.  “We’re-”

“Listen-” Castiel suddenly cut him off, a shocked expression on his face, which softened when he looked at Dean.

Jodie, Castiel and Dean held their gunfire as a collective unit because even though _their_ fingers weren’t on the trigger, they could _still_ hear bullets being fired.

The angels were here.

Both groups had finally made it in far enough.  They were sandwiching the last of them.

They were going to make it out of this alive.

“Fuck yes!”  Dean cheered with new vigor, pumping his fist that wasn’t holding the firearm.  “Time to clean the fuck up!”

\---------------

There was a fever that burned in a different way than the heat burned, and it was this sensation that woke her up.  For reasons unknown, Rowena had decided, even though Ruby willingly volunteered to be apart of the experiments and even chose her ’partner,’ to quarantined her off, elsewhere.

She wasn’t even in her goddamn room, which pissed her off.  She was in one of the rooms that still needed renovations, next to where their lessons were held.

But right now?

Something inside her felt… strange.

She jerked when she noticed she wasn’t alone.

“Wondering when you’d notice me, dearie,” Rowena cooed, and sat down on the edge of her bed.  “How does it feel?”

“How does _what_ feel?” the omega practically growled.  “You mean, being forced into a heat with no alpha?  Because that feels pretty fucking shitty if-”

“No, not that.”  Even though she couldn’t see it in the darkness, she could hear the witch’s eye roll.  “Holding the promises of a pup inside you.”

“What?!” Ruby demanded, trying to sit up, only to become swept up in a wave of dizziness and fall back down.

“Relax, Ruby.  We don’t know if it will survive yet, or not.  This is a trial,” Rowena explained with a lilt of excitement in her voice.  “But if all goes well, congratulations!  You’ll be the first mom of the new world!”

This time, it wasn’t the rush of heat or the dizziness that made Ruby awash with heady confusion.  The words of her being a mother were _more_ than enough to make her pass out, cold.


	31. Chapter Thirty

When Garth ran back up the parking structure, his eyes were urgently searching the ground.  It was only then that he noticed all the scraps of fabric for the combat clothing were gone.

_After_ he had shifted.

So, now, he was running naked through the building in the direction of the elevator.

It’s not as though shifters were very self conscious about their bodies, he only wished there was something he could do to cover himself, just a little.  Although, his wounds were more severe than he thought, when he could see his human flesh - it would probably be easier for someone in the clinic to begin stitching him up this way without the barrier of his fur.

But, once again, he hated the fact he needed to be streaking down the halls.

When he reached the elevator, and it opened -

\- he thought he was going to be sick from the amount of blood coating the floor.

He actually had to brace himself on the wall to keep his bare feet from slipping on the vinyl as he punched in the floor number where the infirmary was located.

That’s when he realized it must have been Sarah’s blood.

And that’s why all the sheet fabric was gone, because Dean had tried to stop the bleeding of her wounds.

And from the look of things…

It may not have worked as he'd intended.

As the elevator ascended, he started to examine the floor with a critical eye.  He could see grappling hand prints leading out the exit.

Pulling her lower body.

It was desperate, it was life or death, it was -

\- the bleeding _never stopped_ -

When the elevator opened on the dim lights of their level, Garth could see the hand prints and drag marks continuing outward.  It all told a grim story.

He followed the evidence with barely contained dread, his heart in his throat, to a wall where the marks built upon each other vertically.  The fingerprints and the elevated height of the blood told him Sarah was able to haul herself up to stand.  Garth huffed out a breath, thinking this was good, she was able to move, she’d be able to get help, she’d-

Then, when he turned the corner, his stomach dropped out.

Her leg was in the middle of the floor, in a bloody clump - surrounded in a spreading puddle of crimson, and there was _too much_ \- way too fucking much for her to still be alive.    
  
That wasn’t even the worst part.

Garth began to sprint, because this could only mean one thing, since the trail kept going.

Sarah had past away.

But she _hadn't_ accepted her fate.  Or else her body would be here, cooling, and hunched lifelessly in that very same puddle of blood where her leg had been chewed clean off.  No, Sarah had turned.

And he knew she was on the loose, a born-again, flesh-hungry and War-driven corpse, inside the walls of their safe haven.

\---------------

It was a beautiful sight.

Heads flying from bodies from the other side of the parking garage, knowing their comrades were closing in the distance.  The threat was nearly gone, they were so goddamn close from ending this, once and for all.

They all felt a new surge of adrenaline from someplace deeper than any of them knew, and they could win this.  They could finally win this!

Smiles were flashing as they greeted the other team and no one seemed more thrilled than the sick energy of satisfaction that flew between Cain and Abaddon the moment they made eye contact.  While he never dropped the First Blade, she winked and wiggled her fingers in a flirtatious wave, right before she sliced through one of the zombies, digging her blade in from pelvis upward, until it reemerged through the apex of it’s skull.  And he looked _proud_.

Dean caught it and felt a shiver go down his spine, shooting another one down, knowing he’d be with _that_ very man for the next week.  However, he had to remind himself there was no one he’d be safer with.  Although he was somewhat terrified of how he’d go about pushing his wolf and controlling it.

Maybe he was caught up in that concept more than he thought, because his mate shoved him out of the way with an aggressive amount of force to cut through one of the undead that popped up within a dangerous range, somehow sneaking up on his left.

“Where the hell-?”  Dean was wide eyed, as Cas huffed out a laugh.

“Fall back, Dean, just because we’re close to the end, doesn’t mean you’re still supposed to be fighting at a range.”

“Thanks, honey,” he narrowed his eyes, without much venom behind them, and did what Castiel said.

Jodie was still there and watching him with judgment because of how he’d handled the shifter situation.  There wasn’t time to argue.  But if there was, he would challenge her - he’d point out Ellen was a machine.

She was using those massive paws to rip off faces, and the entire top-halves pulled off like butter along with them.  The beta was in peak condition, where the other shifters had been falling apart at the seams.  There wasn’t even a choice, let alone room for a reprimand.  Ellen was destroying them.

Dean was damn impressed.

He needed to remind himself to ask what Ellen’s past life was like because she was a force to be reckoned with.  It was something almost unexpected - because while she was a fierce mother, he hadn’t pegged her as such a badass, brutally efficient fighter.

It made him long that much more for his wolf.

He wanted to be on the battlefield, on the front lines, not in the ‘safe zone,’ no matter how many bullets he hailed down on top of them.

It was satisfying to see them drop, from both ends, counting a couple dozen enemies to their near-dozen soldiers.  They’d be done in no time.

Dean counted as they hit the floor, thud after thud.

Three went down with two swings of Benny’s machete

Limbs flying and blood spraying.

Five down.

Entails dumping out and leaving more obstacles to avoid tripping over.

Seven more.

Dean looked over the barrel of his gun, eyeing a patch next to Hannah, who was still caught up in a literal War-inspired path.

Three down.

Abaddon shouted out, spinning in a circle and expertly using her hellish strength to snap the spinal cords of four zombies who were eager to devour the blood-soaked scents coming from her.

If only they knew the scents were from their own, and it wasn’t angel or shifter blood.

The last seven were taken down by a well-placed bullet or an angel’s blade, and then they were left heaving, catching their breaths and eyeing over the wreckage.

They were looking for movement on the ground for one who hadn’t been hit with a head shot.  Eyes were watching for the flick of a wrist, clawing its way out from under one of the fallen.  Half a body, with teeth that could still tear at flesh.  Soon a path cleared, Dean caught Benny booking it to the stairwell to finish off those that lingered.  The few who hadn’t wandered down, entranced by the noises and the scents, the ones caught in the barricade of chairs would be ended by hack of the vampire’s machete.

However, the more they scanned the carnage, the more they realized... it was over.

They had won.

One by one, shifters, angels, and the slightly inhuman comrades began looking up and making eye contact with the others.

Each wore a different expression of victory.

Whether it be a look of joy, relief, exhaustion or the ones who were stone-faced and merely considered it another mission complete.

Most everyone was drenched in blockers - and even if they weren’t, the smell of the dead rotting in their own bodies was overwhelming their senses, so they couldn’t scent their companions’ emotions if they tried.

The first one to speak was Cain.

“Who’s still got some strength left in them?”

Everyone turned to look at each other, and some nodded their heads.

Dean being one of them.

“Let’s see how many we can drag to the entrance.  We need to burn the bodies, not let them decay in our territory any longer.”  He looked at the floor in disgust.  “Who’s with me?”

No matter how lethargic, angels and lycanthrope alike didn’t bother to raise their hands.  They merely moved to the closest body and grabbed the all pieces they could and began moving towards the tunnel.  They were already covered from head to toe in gore, desensitized to the sight and the feeling.  

They needed to get them to open-air in order to burn them.  Even though the walk was long and it’d be physical labor, they were already running on adrenaline and they may as well get this task done (or as much as they could) before they hit ‘E.’

Because once they finally took a break?

They’d be collapsed and sleeping for the next week.

\-------------

Garth picked up his pace - not only was his heart racing, but his breath was also coming in fast pants.

Sarah hadn’t gotten that much of a head start, and missing a leg she couldn’t be moving that quickly.  But the fact she was a newly made corpse and the tenacity even the old ones showed down in the garage made this a whole new ball game.  It made her unpredictable - it made her strength an unknown factor, amputee or not.

He hoped to God everyone was locked away in their rooms, that no one was roaming the halls and thought she needed help.  They wouldn’t be armed and prepared for something like this.  No way in hell would they see this coming because the undead weren't made to reach these floors, it was _supposed_ to be an impossibility.

Which was why he needed to be the one to do something about it.

She was following her nose into the residents’ area, and fear, more than anything was leading Garth.

Fuck.  Now that he looked down, he realized that he would have to fight with his bare hands, too.  Once he reached her.  He had been shifted down in the garage, fighting with his paws, blade long forgotten.  It wasn’t as though he could have predicted something like this, and looked for it among the carnage on his way back up.    
  
Should he be knocking on one of the doors?  Finding a weapon?  Or finding Sarah?

His brain was pulling him in two different directions because-

He heard a rattling, hungry groan from around the next corner and the sounds of a struggle.  He heard the battle cry of a human and then, the drop of a body.

“Shit!”  Garth whipped around the corner, expecting the worst.

Except, what he found was the new, surly old alpha, adjusting his trucker hat then crouching down to wipe off his blade on a piece of fabric hanging from Sarah’s limp body.

It was then he saw Garth and asked, “Wasn’t she one’a yers?”

He fumbled across the floor, wet blood coating his slippery feet, because he'd slammed to a halt so fast.  He nodded solemnly, eyes dragging over his friend with remorse, stumbling out, “Yeah.  She was.”

“’m sorry ‘bout that.”  Then, when he stood up, he narrowed his eyes and asked, “The hell are you naked for, boy?”

With a jerk, Garth’s hands few to cover his crotch, and he blubbered, “Uh, they tried to bandage her wounds with both her and my clothing and I knew I had to get up here either way so-”

Bobby gave him a once over, then heavily rolled his eyes.  “Whatever.  What you do in yer free time ain’t none of my business.  But it looks like you need’ta get to the infirmary.  Need some help?”

“I-I should be all right.”

He turned on his heels before Bobby called out, “Wait.”

Garth peered over his shoulder, and nodded for him to continue.

“Do you think…” he began, while glancing over Sarah’s dead body.  “She turned from the bites,” he gestured to her leg, “Or from dyin’?”

“I…” Garth trailed off, thinking about the implications.  “I have no idea.  When we were in battle, before she was pulled out - they were using her as a chew toy.  That’s when she was carried to the elevator.  Have…any of your group been bitten?”

“Not that I know of.”  Bobby shook his head, seemingly deep in thought.  “Yours?”

“Same.”

They paused for a while, both pairs of eyes examining the female beta.  It did raise a good question.  Up until then, they only thought it to be death that changed humans into undead monsters.  But no one had been with her on that elevator.  What if she’d turned from the bites?  What if there was a contagion within their system that changed her, instead of bleeding out?  What if that’s why she’d shown such disregard to her leg?

“I’m takin’ her to the pharmacy with you,” the alpha decided, scooping her up and gesturing for Garth to lead the way.  “Maybe Tessa’ll have some kind of idea.”

“Yeah.”  The beta was thrilled with the idea of the pharmacy, because the blood he knew was his wasn’t clotting and still flowing freely from a deep gash in his side.

Before, he was so desperate in his search for Sarah, he’d disregarded his wounds.  Now, they were screaming at him to fix, the pain finally rearing its ugly head, and he couldn’t turn out like his partner.  It felt like a stab to the heart, knowing this was what had become of her.    
  
This didn’t _happen_.

They didn’t _lose people_ here, in their tower.  They were untouchable under Cain’s leadership.

It was a rude awakening, a reminder of the world outside - the fact that it was still so fucked up and no one was safe.  For the first time, he prayed Rowena was successful in her experiments.  He never wanted this to happen again.

\-------------

Rowena was lounging back in a chair, waiting for Ruby to wake up, admiring the ring on her finger.

She moved it, just barely, from side to side, noticing how the scarlet glimmered brightly - a lovely contrast to her milky-white skin, if she did say so herself.  There was a impish smile crossing her features, the more she studied the way the ring complimented her hand.

And then, the wheels started turning.

What if she simply decided...

-Not to give it back?

War, The Horseman, was powerless without it.

What he got out of the deal was being fed zombie, shifter and lycanthrope rage.

She had delivered.

Now, there was a powerful object, one of the most powerful in the entire _universe_ , literally wrapped around her finger.  Why the hell would she return it?

He’d trusted her on blind faith, alone.

And if Rowena reneged on the deal, what would he do?

Send some choice words her way?

No, he’d disappear, powerless, into another dimension - or whatever those silly Horsemen did.

The smirk grew into something truly evil as Rowena snapped her fingers and the bulky ring shifted in size to something smaller, and a bit more feminine.

“Just right, for a Queen,” she whispered to herself and began to giggle.

Then, she returned to her silent vigil over Ruby, her insides growing with a new kind of power and elation for the pathetic encounter she’d be having soon with War.

And just how humorous it would be.

\----------

When they arrived in the infirmary, both Gilda and Tessa were waiting, and the reaper’s hand flew to her mouth when she saw Sarah’s limp body.  There were tears in her eyes as she ran the length of the room and cupped the pale skin of her cheek.  Her eyes narrowed as she looked between a head wound, Bobby’s blood covered clothing, and back again.

The alpha took control of the situation by saying, “Uh, you there-”

“Gilda.”  The woman surprisingly didn’t hold any offense in her tone.

“Sorry, Gilda, can you start stitchin’ Garth up?”

She nodded, her first order of business grabbing a towel to cover his crotch.

To which he replied, “You’re an angel, Gilda, but not really.  You’re a fairy, I know that, I just meant angel in the old context because it was getting _so_ awkward with my junk hangin’ out and-”

“You’re rambling again,” she informed Garth, rolling her eyes as she set up a tray of tools she’d been taught to use, even though she still added a little bit of her magic at the clinic, where she felt she could be _truly_ useful.

“Yeah,” Garth huffed the admission.  “It’s been a real rough night.”  He tried so hard not to cast his eyes over to his comrade, because the roller coaster hadn’t hit the bottom.  Until right then.  “I hope everyone else is all right.”

“We heard the gunshots cease,” Gilda tried to talk him through the cleaning of the wounds, “Which means we’ll probably have a lot more headed up here who need assistance.  Kevin has basic training and he’s smart.  Hopefully, I’ll be able to get you healed up enough you can go retrieve him and his mother?”

“I’d be happy to.”  The beta gave her his best smile, already thankful because he knew that meant she was going to use an extra-special dose of her magic on him.

After all, Sarah and Tessa were good friends.

And Gilda knew losing Sarah was going to be a hit that may not have the reaper thinking and acting as quickly as she normally would.  She tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation behind her, but it was so hard when she heard the tell-tale sound of a body being laid down on the other examination table.

Tessa’s eyes couldn’t leave Sarah’s form, and she had to ask, her voice remaining eerily even.  “She turned?”

With a solemn nod, Bobby confirmed, “Found her wandering in the our new residents’ halls.  Scented her almost right away.  All I’ve been smellin’ all night has been _sex_ , so you can imagine how my nose perked up at the sign’a death.”

“No,” Tessa shook her head and it was just enough to send her teetering over the edge.  For her to break down, for the unshed tears to flood down her face.  “No, _no_ , Sarah _wasn’t_ supposed to come back.  She was supposed to be at peace, s-she was supposed to go to Heaven!   _Shit-_ ”  The reaper collapsed on top of her motionless body and began sobbing, “She _shouldn’t_ have turned.  N-now she’s gone.   _Forever._ ”

Bobby opened and closed his mouth a few times because he was goddamn terrible at this.

Give him a life or death scenario - any day, any time.

Throw him on a deserted island, he’d find a way to build a cruise ship and sail off it.

Throw him into a pack of zombies with a toothpick as defense, he’d shish-kabob the whole lot of them.

Hell, he’d even been asked to babysit two brat kids growing up through the years, and they turned out alright.  

But trying to comfort a crying woman?

That was _not_ in his bag of tricks.

“Tessa, ‘m sorry.  It’s probably ‘cause she was in the heat of battle.  Wanted to make sure we won, goin’ down fightin’.”  He tried, unsure if his attempts would be fruitless or not.  “She gave it her all.  You can see it.  Be proud’a her.”

Tessa was slow to move from the beta’s corpse, shaking her head and bitterly snapping, “I hate this.  If War wasn’t present, she _would have_ made it.  She wasn’t one of those who wanted to hold onto the world.  She would have rose to Heaven if he wasn’t here!”

Bobby raised an eyebrow at her cryptic and spiteful words.  However, he’d come here for a reason.  Or else he would have taken the body down elsewhere, especially if he had known the relationship these two had.  The reaper must be speaking from her own internal rage, because she wasn’t making sense to the alpha.

“I came here for something important,” he adjusted his hat as a nervous habit.  “Garth’nd I were talkin’.  Have any of the wounds you’ve treated been bite wounds?”

This question had her standing up to her full height and looking at him curiously.  “Not that I can think of.”

“Well, I don’t know what you can do in the way’a autopsies, but Sarah either died from the blood loss from bites, or the bites on her leg.  We know the dead risin’ happens with death, but is this ‘disease’ caused from death, or is it contagious even _before_?”  The alpha questioned, a hint of unease in his tone.  “The way we’ve all been fightin’, we ain’t been scared’a their bite.  Just them gettin’ the jump on us.  Is it time to change our tune?”

Tessa’s entire demeanor transformed, forcing herself to examine Sarah with a clinical eye rather than a personal one.  She counted the oval shaped wounds - some were in perfect condition, while others were half-formed from those who were missing random teeth.  She pulled on a pair of latex gloves and ran her fingertips over the marks, checking the ones which were superficial versus deep enough to sink into the flesh and spread an actual virus.

“Twenty one,” she reported softly, “Who knows how many were on the leg she lost.”

“Aww, _hell_ ,” Garth’s voice cut through the air, a shake in it filled with the onset of his own tears.  “She was a goner before Dean even tried to save her, wasn’t she?  He probably saved my life.”  Then, through a heavy sniff, he finished, “Nah, he _definitely_ saved my life.”

“Dean?!”  Bobby demanded, making a beeline across the room until he was nose-to-nose with Garth.  “What did you just say?!  Are you tellin’ me my boy’s down there?!”

“Uh…” if the circumstances were less dire, Garth’s dramatic gulp may have been comical.  “Yes?”

“Bobby,” Gilda grabbed the alpha’s arm and physically hauled him away from her patient.  “As we said, the battle is over.  And he saved this man, are you determined to kill him with a heart attack?”

There was a growl in the alphas’s chest as he took his forced steps backwards and grumbled, “Shoulda known that idjit wouldn’t’a stayed up here with this curse.”

“Spell.”  Gilda corrected, evenly.

“It’s a goddamn _curse_!” he shouted, throwing his arms up.  “I don’t care what you think it is, it’s goddamn _rape_ in my book!”

Although Garth was wide-eyed and shocked, Gilda’s gaze dropped to the floor.  Not only did she hate confrontation in this world gone to Hell she’d gotten stuck in - she agreed with him.  The silence was deafening, until Tessa finally spoke up.

“We must figure this out.”  Her voice was determined, calm resolve shattered in the wake of losing her friend.  “I don’t give a shit whether they’re in heat or not.  I’m going to figure out if anyone’s been bitten before.  Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Bobby, and-” her voice was threatening to crack again, “Thank you for allowing me to see her one last time.  Even if you did it on accident, it...means a lot to me.”

At that point, Bobby said what the hell, and moved back over to the reaper to collect her into his arms.  He didn’t care whether she had been a creature surrounded by death before, these were new times and she was just as devastated by this fractured world as everyone else.  She accepted his embrace willingly and let her tears flow anew.  

Bobby held her until she had no more to give.

\-------------------

The sweat on their bodies from dragging corpse after corpse kept the blood coating their flesh wet, like the battle never ended.  Like it was still flowing freely and clinging to them without stopping.  Then, there was also the fact that with every new body they picked up, they acquired a new layer of rotten tissue, smearing the collection.

Dean was going to throw his goddamn clothes into the fire once they lit up this pile.

He hoped there was some kind of lake or stream nearby, even though the air was cold and the water (more than likely) frigid.  After all, he had clothing packed in the duffle bag, and there was no way these would ever be clean again.

Although it was a victory run, no matter how slow, the exhaustion was finally setting in.

His breath was shallow as he was hauling the massacred pieces - but to be honest, Jodie, he and Cas were doing the most work, because they had been the ones shooting from a distance.  Now, they were paying their dues with physical labor.

Hannah showed no signs of stopping, either.  Which was still unnerving.

Dean had tried to approach her, joke with her, but her face was frozen...as though she wasn’t really there.  

It was downright frightening, and the omega had no idea what the fuck to do.

Once they finished their manual labor job, he was determined to fix her.

He _had_ to, she was part of their pack, and he respected her, hell, loved her like a sister, and he couldn’t let her go on like this.  Like a killing machine.  But right now wasn’t the time.

They figured out it was easier to load each other up, haul a few over each of their shoulders, use their innate strength to make the trek, rather than cradling anything in their arms.  Each of them could usually get five or six (since the undead were mostly skin and bones, anyway) at a time, and Cain said once the masses were gone, they’d have the others help scrub the garage down later.

While walking, Jodie explained the younger, more domestic (but not squeamish, whatsoever) group who’d power-wash the cement was a mother-son pair, Kevin and Linda, then another young girl, Krissy, and if they could catch him when he was sober, a recluse named Chuck.  But they shouldn’t count on Chuck.  Depending on when the cleaning went down, she wouldn’t be surprised if some of the betas in this group also helped with the final task.

They all took pride in their home, after all.  They wanted to rid it of the bloodshed and move past this.

Everyone helped out and played their part.

Even though this group of betas (plus one alpha and omega), were fighters and brute strength - they were not above helping with other chores.  Well, _most_ of them.

Some of them were getting to the point where they were breaking through their blockers because of perspiration, blatant frustration and strain.  Their grunts and stumbles were obvious, as well as clipped conversation.

Cain promised they’d be done soon.

If they left a foot or an arm behind somewhere - so be it.

As stated before, the clean-up crew wasn’t squeamish, they could bring a fuckin' trashcan deal with the random remains.

Jodie was proud of their little family here.

Which made her and Dean carry on pleasant conversation in spite of the less than pleasant circumstances.   It was a welcome distraction.

Castiel was offering his support in the way of his presence, more than anything.  As well as getting the job done.  While most of the team was carrying five or six, he was taking on as much as his body allowed, pushing his alpha strength to the limits.  It was obvious he wanted this to be over.

It was even more obvious he wanted to be with his mate.

He was so transparent, Dean couldn’t help but smile.

Although they hadn’t known this was the second hurdle, the sheer number of invaders a terrifying surprise, they were almost finished within the span of an hour.

Then, Dean would be confronting Cain when the rest went up to the sleep in their beds, and who knew where they’d end up by night's end.

\--------------

Gabriel was sucking even more possessive marks down Sam’s body when they barely heard it.

The swish of something being slid under their door.

The archangel quirked an interested eyebrow, debating whether or not he wanted to leave his mate, but curiosity got the best of him.  The choice was also made because Sam’s scent matched his.

This whole night had been bizarre.

It was well after midnight, they’d had their sheets changed three times, and now (Gabriel saw as he hopped up) there was a piece of paper and a pen at the entrance of their room?

Both alphas were hoping this was the last peak of their rut for the night, they were so goddamn exhausted but their bodies told them sleep wasn’t what they wanted.  And now this?

Sam was turning on the bedside lamp when his mate came back, his brow furrowed as he glanced over the note.  When he plopped back down next to Sam, not on top of him, the shifter read over the impeccable cursive words reading:

_Have you ever received a bite from the undead or know anyone who has?_

“What the hell?”  Gabriel looked from the paper, to Sam, and back again.  “What do you think this is about?”

“It sounds like the opening lines of a bad infomercial,” he scoffed ruefully.  “Do we?  I mean, I haven’t.”

“Not that I can think of.”

Gabriel leaned over to use the table as a hard surface to write on, and scribbled away.  His mate was attempting to peek over his shoulder, but Gabe kept moving around to block him from view.  Eventually, he presented his finished answer with a wide smile and Sam immediately rolled his eyes.

“You’re a _child_.”

It was a doodle of a familiar likeness of himself and Sam wielding blades and a pile of zombies with x’s over their eyes in a pool of blood and random limbs.  The top read _‘Bite Me_!’ and the bottom said, ‘ _Hell No!!!!!_ ’

“Think I got my point across?”  He winked and leaned forward to kiss Sam’s lips.

“Yeah, I’d say you did.”  The shifter shook his head and began laughing, “Now, get rid of that and let’s pick up where we left off.”

This time, Gabriel didn’t hold back from stealing a filthy kiss, lapping into his mate’s mouth and sucking his lip before pulling away.  “Don’t worry, I’ll be fucking you in three seconds.”

Sam’s voice was low and hungry which he whispered back, “I’m counting.”

\--------------------

It was Gadreel’s job to grab one of the gas canisters from the back of a car and thoroughly soak the sky-high dump of corpses.  Each and everyone of them circled around the fruits of their labor while Cain produced a lighter and tossed it on the pile.

The flames didn’t begin small and spread like a kindling glow, they sprouted out and burst out like a torch within moments.  The size was enough to light up the night brighter than the sun, and the smoke filling their nostrils was a welcome change from the scent of decaying bodies.

Samandriel asked, almost hesitantly, “Won’t this draw more?”

“Let them come,” Cain’s voice was challenging and almost humorous.  “Our gate will keep them out.  Or we’ll slaughter them, just as we’ve slaughtered these.”

“He’s right.  It doesn’t matter.”  Abaddon was wearing the same cocky expression, arms crossed while she sank into her hip.  “Remember this scent, ladies and gentleman.  It’s the sweet smell of victory.”

Castiel was wearing an uncomfortable frown as he looked over his shoulder at his mate, but Dean closed the distance and grabbed his mate’s hand.  They stood like that for a while, watching the pile burn to ashes.  It was then that Dean made a choice and tugged Cas away from the group - out of earshot.

The omega cleared his throat, his jaw set in determination as he looked his alpha in the eyes.  “Cain and I are leaving for a week.  To escape the spell and so he can teach me how to control my wolf.”

While taken aback, the alpha still managed to immediately reply, “That’s a smart choice.”

“Really?”  Dean cocked his head to the side, unprepared for that answer.

He was ready to fight to defend himself, explain all the reasons he _needed_ to do this.  Not have Cas go along with it like everything was a-okay.

“Yes,” his mate confirmed.  “Although I have mixed feelings about him, if anyone can help you shift, I believe it to be Cain.”  Then, with a quirked grin, he added, “I’ll be there to make sure he doesn’t bruise your ego.   _Too_ badly.”

“But you-”

“It will look suspicious to the tower if my omega mate is gone during the spell,” Castiel pointed out.  “It would be better if both of us, as a pair, are missing.  After all, why would I leave my mate?  I refuse to.”

“You’re a stubborn pain in my ass,” Dean said with nothing but fondness in his voice.  “All right.  But you’re gonna have to start behaving around Cain, because I’m pretty sure he hates you.”

“I’ve given him reason to,” the alpha snorted out.  “I’ll be on my best behavior, from now on.”

“Okay, good.”  Dean leaned in and kissed the only part of his mate not covered in blood, which thankfully was his lips.  “I think I’d miss you too bad.”

“I’m never leaving you again.”

“You’ll need to, just for a second.”

This time, it was Cas’ turn to look surprised, “What?”

Dean pulled away to explain, “I need to talk to Hannah.”

He didn’t wait for the alpha to say anything, he already had his eyes glued to the woman whose eyes were, in turn, glued to the flames.  
  
Castiel had his own matter to attend to and silently moved around the outside perimeter of the gathered crowd towards his friend who visibly looked just as drained as he felt.  He wasn’t far, so he didn’t catch anyone's eye and Balthazar was used to Cas’ sudden appearances and didn’t seem the least bit surprised when the alpha manifested out of seemingly nowhere.   
  
He turned his head and sneered with his voice pitched low, “Well, that was a work-out, wasn’t it, Cassie?  I take it you made up with your omega?”   
  
Dismissing any talk about the relationship, Castiel got right to the point and shifted his body in order to capture Balthazar’s full attention.  “I’ll be leaving for a week.”   
  
His eyes widened but he matched Cas’ quiet tone, knowing he was keeping his hushed for a reason.  “Why the bloody hell would you do that?  Wasn’t this enough of a taste for the good ol’ outdoors and the undead for at least another month?  Are you a glutton for punishment?”   
  
Cas kept his words clipped and precise, knowing that was the best way to handle his friend.  “Dean cannot shift, you saw it with your own eyes when he was stuck in his wolf form when we arrived.  Cain had offered his assistance, and if this event was anything to go by?  It’s something _imperative_ that we need to fix, and soon.  We’re leaving tonight.”   
  
Balthazar shook his head and scoffed, “Well, having another wolf would have helped.  And I suppose you’re obligated, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”   
  
“I didn’t ask for your opinion, I simply wanted you to know so you didn’t have a meltdown when you noticed I was gone.  As you’re prone to do,” Cas offered him a small smile as he clutched his shoulder.  “We’ll be safe.  After seeing Cain fight tonight, how could we not?”   
  
“You _will_ be with the best of the best,” Balthazar begrudgingly admitted.  “And you’re correct; I do work myself into a tizzy when it comes to my close friends.  I appreciate you letting me know.  I hope your omega can accomplish what he needs.  God knows now’s the time.”   
  
Cas hummed an affirmation, knowing that was all that needed to be said and turned back, mesmerized by the fire.  He’d wait here for Dean in the company of his comrade until his mate tied up his own loose end.

As Dean approached Hannah, her eyes were still hollow, still dazed and without a single emotion playing in her gaze.  Not a single sign of relief or even dulled happiness that the battle was over.  She was a blank slate, and it was haunting.  Dean needed it to _end_ , he _needed_ his friend back and she was lost somewhere else.

When he gently placed his hand on her back, she whipped around and grabbed her knife, like she was a live-wire, ready to fight.  Dean gripped her wrist, disarming her before she could drive her blade through his temple.

“Hannah,” Dean tried in a calm voice.  “It’s over.  We did it.  Are you alright?”

“Fine.”  Her voice was monotone as she sheathed her knife and tried to relax her shoulders.

“No, no, you’re not.”  He shifted his grasp to cup her cheeks and tried to order in a soothing tone, “Look at me.”

Still, when she followed his order there was _nothing_.

He didn’t know whether to shake her, whether to shout at her, what the hell to do.  He felt so helpless under the emptiness of her stare.

Then he knew.

He pulled her into his arms, and cradled the back of her head, drawing her into the crook of his neck.

“Scent me.”

Dean enveloped her into a warm embrace, _praying_ to God this worked.  He’d long since known the blockers had been rendered useless, by sweat and overwhelming emotion, but now he was brimming with something for her he hoped she recognized.  He desperately hoped she scented pack.  She scented family.  Security, love - everything that went along with it.

He could feel her breath against his throat, then slowly, _painfully_ slowly, her arms twitched.  Soon after, they flew up to grip at Dean’s shoulder blades, grabbing handfuls of his shirt and her body finally collapsed from its rigid form into something more human.  Or, angel, rather.

“Dean, what-” she was holding on for dear life, “What-”

She sounded scared, her voice was trembling, and he held her tighter.

“You’re okay.  I’m here.”  He spoke softly, rubbing circles along her back.  “You did good.  You fought hard, we did it.  We won, huge chunk of it was thanks to you.  War may have got the best of you, but you’re fine now, I _promise_.”

Hannah nodded but she didn’t let go.  She was processing it all, her scent was going every which way and Dean was going to hold her as long as it took.  He had been there (suffocating in War’s clutches) and he knew what it was like to lose yourself.  He also knew just how scary it was to snap back, knowing you hadn’t been you - not really.  
  
He would be here for her, because she didn’t have a mate to dig her out of it.  But if there was one thing, through the void, through this new life, through it _all_ he’d come to realize?    
  
Family was _just_ as strong a love.


	32. Chapter Thirty One

Just as Gilda had predicted, using her magic to heal Garth was a good course of action, due to the fact that the betas were starting to trickle into the clinic with their battle wounds and she’d need more than just herself and Tessa to take care of them.  She’d sent the shifter to find the Trans, and they’d created a system once the warriors had returned.

It was an assembly line, really - Kevin would lead the warrior and assist them to the shower stall, which they had located next door, to rinse off the dead’s blood so they could see what wounds were really on their comrades’ bodies.  Once the boy had dried them off, he’d give them a robe to wear into the clinic, where Linda would disinfect and evaluate the cuts, scrapes and bruises, and hope no one had broken or fractured bones.

For anything that required more than a gauze wrapping or a band-aid, Gilda was ready with a needle and thread for sutures and a light touch of whatever magic was still in her reserves.

Tessa was slow moving, and the fairy had predicted it - which was why the Trans were beneficial to the process.  The former reaper was still shell-shocked about her friend and couldn’t gather the shattered pieces as quickly as she needed to.

Balthazar, who normally oversaw much of the medical treatment, was the first to begin to bitch and locate the bottle of liquor he always had tucked away in one of the supply cabinets.

He’d already partially healed a gash along his side from tearing, fleshless fingers, but he needed stitches for each of the four tears.

While sitting on the table and chugging the rum, he asked, “Who put _you_ in charge?  I didn’t even know you knew _how_ to use a needle, let alone had any basic training.  Tessa should be attending to us, not-”

“We lost Sarah.”  Gilda’s voice was direct and held a sharp edge.

He lost his steam immediately and looked down to the bottle.  “Bloody hell.  I had hoped she was in her room, recovering.   _Fuck_.”  He tossed back another shot of the liquor and focused on the feel of the burn all the way down.  “Did we… lose anyone else?”

“Not that I’m aware.  Unless they were on the battlegrounds.  Which you would know, not I.”  She tied off the second row of sutures, her voice leaving her statement opened ended - like a question he was supposed to answer.

“No.  We’re all accounted for,” he told her with a weary tone to his voice.  “After we burned the bodies, we left at different times.  Some wanted to watch the show, some were...how do you say it?  Tending to the care of their pack.”

“The new group,” Gilda realized, and mused, “They’re peculiar, indeed.  How a random collection of individuals, not of blood, find each other and become a family.  A true pack.  It’s more a phenomenon, I suppose.”

“It’s stupid,” Balthazar huffed, disregarding his brain-to-mouth filter altogether.  “It makes them weak.  They’re too concerned with each other’s well being to give a shit about their own survival.  It should be every angel, every shifter, for themselves.”

“You sound bitter,” Gilda commented as she tied off another row of stitches, knitting his skin back together.  “I believe they’re stronger.  Bonds and love make people stronger.”

“That, my dear, is god-awful bohemian _bullshit_ , if I’ve ever heard it.”

“It’s not.”  Her voice was so serene and certain.  “At the end of the day, you’ve impacted someone else’s life.  You’ll be remembered and revered.  Fought for.  Maybe even saved because of those bonds.  Don’t allow your jaded jealously to disrespect one of the last beautiful things we have in our world.”

He was baffled as she all but shoved him off the examine table - but had no biting retort give.  So he turned his back, and grumbled, “I’ll be asleep for the next week, if you need me,” and all but stomped off.

A new voice rose up from her newest patient.  “You’re one of a kind.  You know, we appreciate that.”

Gilda jerked up to see none other than Ellen was next on her table.  She couldn’t help the tinge of pink that colored her cheeks at being overheard.

“Oh.  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get involved in your affairs, I just-”

“Nah, you showed him.  Such a stuck up asshole,” the beta woman scoffed.  “Thank you.  Now, you’ll be a _saint_ if you can fix up this bitch of a gash on my calf.”

“I’d be happy to.”  Her smile and her words were sincere as she shifted Ellen around on the exam table to get a better look at it.  “Thank you for fighting for us.”

Ellen shot her a wink, then asked in a hushed conspiratorial voice, “So you got any whiskey laying around here, doc?”

Without so much as a split second of hesitation, Gilda turned around to the cabinet Balthazar had pulled his rum from and returned with exactly what she requested.  “Our little secret.”

\-----------

Dean had no idea how much time had passed with Hannah in his arms, but when he looked up, the majority of the group was gone.

The only ones left were himself, Cas, Hannah, and he could hear footsteps approaching from the garage.

“I’ve gathered our bags.”  It was Cain’s rough voice that finally jerked him out of his daze, and ordered, “We should leave through the back.  The undead will be drawn by the flames, but the emergency exit that leads west should be cleared.  Say your goodbyes, Dean.”

Hannah pulled away and tilted her head in confusion.  “Goodbyes?  Where are you going?”

“I can’t be up there with the spell, you know that,” he replied, keeping his voice soft, even though she was back to her old self.  “Cain’s going to teach me how to control my wolf so I can shift like I used to be able to.  We’ll be gone until the spell’s run its course.”

She nodded, taking a step away but letting her arm linger on the omega.  “Thank you, Dean.  What would you have me tell the others?”

With a glance to Cain before answering, he shrugged and said, “Just what I told you.  Need to control my wolf.”

Hannah shifted her eyes over to Castiel and stated, “I assume you’re going with him.”

“Of course.”

It wasn’t a question.

One that the angel dared Cain to challenge, but it looked as though the man couldn’t care less.

In fact, all he had to say about the matter was, “As long as you don’t get in our way,” and turned his back to walk into the garage and in the direction of this emergency exit.

“There’s still a duffle in the trunk,” Hannah said as she grabbed Castiel’s wrist to tug him along to follow.  “There should be any weapons you’d need, that change of clothes, things that will make due for a week out in the wilderness.”

“You’re right,” Castiel’s eyes brightened in remembrance and they picked up their pace, running in the direction of the Prius to gather his own belongings for the impromptu trip.

After all, he ‘didn’t want to get in the way.’  They needed to move fast, because Cain was disembarking with Dean now.  It was last minute for Cas, but it was something the other two had planned out previously and now was not the time to get on the Father of Murder’s bad side.  They already had plans, a timetable, and Dean was in the thick of it - pledging his allegiance to Cain, first and foremost.

As much as he loved his mate, it was Castiel’s _choice_ to join him.

It was not a choice for Dean to get his wolf back - it was a _necessity_.

So the two angels hustled - and by the time the two shifters were at the door and ready to head out into the night, Castiel was right alongside them with Hannah bidding them farewell and good luck.

Dean winked at her, saying he didn’t need it, but to take care and watch over everyone in the tower until they got back.  Until he felt confident enough that _he_ could take over that job.  And he was going to, very soon.

\-----------

Ruby woke back up in her own room with no idea how she got there.

It was such a shock to her system, Rowena’s words of the pregnancy, that she had fainted.  And she knew damn well that had been in the witch’s workshop, so how had she…?

She sniffed the air, and suddenly knew _exactly_ how.

“Awake, are we, darling?”  Crowley’s voice seemed too loud in the silence of the room, and she jerked her attention to where he sat at the small table.  “Mother dearest thought you may be more comfortable here.  And, since you’re carrying the Miracle Pup, we need you _quite_ comfortable.”

“She told you?”  Ruby demanded, sitting up from her bed, “That the bitch-”

“Stirred together you and the Moose’s juice to get a bouncy baby?  Why, yes.  Well,” he paused thoughtfully, “She didn’t _plan_ on telling me, it was more - I walked in on her evil spell, than anything.  However, it will only be the three of us to have this knowledge.  Do I make myself clear?”

“Hah.”  Suddenly, it all made sense.  “She had you bring me back to threaten me.  So I wouldn’t spill the beans and incur the wrath of a shifter and an archangel.”

“I don’t believe I’ll _need_ to threaten you, actually,” Crowley mused aloud and scooted the chair closer.  “I’d like to think I’m more of the logical sort.  I happen to know you’re friends with the youngest Winchester, and if he finds out?  Not only will it crush him, he’ll blame you.  Whether it be your fault or not, love.  I believe your _guilt_ will be the thing that keeps you quiet, not any threat I could make to you.  However, speaking of Archangels,” he stood up and pushed the chair back against the table.  “I’ll be sending Michael in, soon.”

“What?”  Her eyes were wide.  “Why?”

“Because, princess.  Mummy’s plan is to make the masses believe Michael is the father to the ‘unborn savior.’  He will spend your heat with you, as planned, and when we announce the pregnancy as the signs begin to show, he will be named the father.  He’s already a pompous, huge-headed arsehole to begin with - he'll love every second of it.  And that helps you out, because Sammy will never know.”  He tilted his head to the side, watching as she brewed with rage.  “You must calm yourself, darling.  After all, you’re with child, now.”

“You fucking pieces of shit-!”

“Don’t be so glum.  You’re saving the world, and all that,” Crowley reminded her with a twisted smirk.  “I expect you’ll do the right thing.  Now, I’m sure you’ll be getting all hot and bothered quite soon, and Michael will be _more_ than willing to help.  I don’t wish to be around for any of that.  Relax your scent.  You don’t want to give anything away.”

The omega could feel tears prickling her eyes as he shut the door and left her alone in the room.  Ruby tried her hardest not to double over and become overwhelmed with sobs because he was right.

She was carrying a child.

Her hands unconsciously found their way to her stomach in disbelief.

Then the wonderment of… What if this _could_ save the world?  What if Rowena had succeeded?  What if the madness out there ended _because_ of this betrayal?

Even through all the hope, all the amazement, it did nothing to quell the sick feeling in her gut.

It only got worse when she felt the first tingles of her heat, followed by a knock at the door and Michael’s voice.

Could she do this?  She had to steel her nerves, because the better question was: how couldn’t she?

Fuck.

\-----------

The three moved silently through the overgrown grass surrounding the Capitol building with only the moon as their guide.  However, Cain’s eyes and ears were impeccable, so he was able to halt their steps and duck down whenever there was a straggler headed toward the fire.

They weren’t looking for a fight, they were trying to escape their own little civilization and head back out into the dangers of the real world.

It took a while for them to be out of plain sight, surrounded by the stretches of government buildings, and it felt like they were running all night.

Some time when the moon was beginning to set, they had come across a river, and no one hesitated to jump in with the hope of letting the current wash away the gore from their bodies and clothing.  It was icy and frigid, but the way Dean could feel the blood loosen from where it’d dried in his hair was nothing short of blissful.

They couldn’t be stingy with clothing, so they wrung out the sopping fabrics and continued to travel while letting the wet cloth dry against their sweating skin.  It actually felt like a welcome relief after all the physical labor, like a cool cloth across the brow during a bout of sickness.

It wasn’t even a second or third wind Dean felt as though he was riding, he was down to his _fourth_ but he _couldn’t_ appear weak.  They needed to find some kind of shelter outside the fortified land which was still in the thick of it, somewhere his wolf could be of use.  Cain needed targets for him, but not _too many_.

They didn’t want to lose their lives, but they needed a challenge.  Finding that balance would be difficult and possibly dangerous.

Eventually, right around sunrise, they were able to find an actual house past an expressway to duck into.  And it couldn’t have come at a better time.

While they crept inside the front door and shut it behind them soundlessly, they didn’t bother to hide their footsteps once inside.

Dean was sniffing the air for the signs of a corpse within the walls, but what he scented was death, in its _finality_.

Cain made a gesture that he was taking the right side of the humble two-story house, while Dean confirmed he’d take the left.  Cas followed right behind him, his own exhaustion tainting the air as they moved as a unit.

With his blade in his grip, Dean turned a corner to the kitchen and found two beheaded corpses in extreme states of decay with flies swarming and maggots eating the flesh.  The sunrise cast a light on the small army of bugs crawling under the skin and organs, and if Dean hadn’t been covered from head to toe in guts earlier that night, he may have gagged.

They both paused, listening for any movement, but it appeared as though other hunters had already cleared this house.

Just to be sure, they quickened their pace, optimism fueling them in a race against their own bodies immanent collapse.

The pair met back up with Cain in the living room, having made a full circle, and it was Dean who said, “Double-dead corpses.  Nothing squirmy down here.”

With a nod, the man ordered, “Let us check the upstairs, and if it’s clear we’ll barricade the doors and you two can sleep.  You’ve earned it.”

While Cas already had four steps behind him and his hand on the railing, Dean hadn’t moved.

“What about you?  Don’t you need sleep?”

With a gruff laugh, Cain shook his head.  “We’ll be getting to know _much_ more about each other this week, I can tell.”

They held eye contact for a second, Dean unable to look away from the mystery in front of him.  However, apparently they’d been stuck in a stare down much longer than he’d realized, because the next thing he knew Cas was calling down from upstairs:

“All clear!”

Which had Dean jerking out of his trance.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and nodded to the couch, “Uh, let’s barricade the doors then?”

Cain had the barest quirk of a smile from the omega’s actions, but didn’t say anything.  Instead, he moved along with him, and grabbed the other side of the furniture to blockade the door.  They did another sweep around the house, using a dresser to block the back entrance and once Dean felt safe?  The tension drained from his body and pure exhaustion sank in.

His muscles were like jelly, his bones felt old, and he could barely keep his eyes open.

A cold hand gripped his shoulder and a voice soothingly said, “Go.  Sleep with your mate.  As I said, you’ve earned it.”

Castiel was at the foot of the staircase, reaching out to his mate and the omega all but fell into his arms.  Dean felt no shame allowing his alpha to practically carry him the rest of the way up, and as soon as he caught sight of the room, sunlight beaming through the window, he laughed.

“Set everything up for us, huh?”

It was true - the duffles were already laying next to the bed, the sheets were pulled back, and it was the most beautiful sight Dean had ever laid eyes upon.

Cas kissed his neck tenderly as he began pulling the omega’s clothing off, layer by layer.  God knows Dean was thankful - he didn’t know if he had it in him to do something as simple as get undressed.  In that moment, he couldn’t have been more grateful for his alpha taking care of him.

The warmth and loving affection of Cas kissing down his torso after his shirt was thrown on the ground.  How he let Dean balance with his hands on his shoulders as he untied his boots and pulled them off, one at a time, along with the socks.  The way he took his time divesting Dean of his belt, river-damp jeans and boxers in one go.

There was nothing sexual about it.  Sure, Cas was kissing every part of Dean’s body he could get his mouth on, but it was in reverence.  It was telling Dean, without words, how much he loved him and how he was going to be there with him - every step of the way.

Castiel led Dean to the bed and let him collapse and wrap himself in the covers before he even started to undress himself.  The angel was too busy watching his mate with a wide smile.

Which, of course, Dean called him out on.

“What?”  His demand held no power behind it - he was spent.  “Are you makin’ fun of me?”

“Of course not.”  Cas shook his head as he gathered Dean’s clothes and began hanging them to dry on random objects around the room, like chairs or floor lamps.  “I think you’re amazing.”

“Bullshit.  You’re totally making fun of me.”  The omega narrowed his eyes and didn’t care if his voice took on a whining quality.  “Stop being Suzy Homemaker and get naked.”

“I’m getting there,” Cas easily tsk’ed him, as he pulled off his layers and began hanging them up alongside Dean’s.

“Faster.”

“You’ll never lose that attitude.”  Cas threw the comment over his shoulder.  “Which is _why_ I think you’re amazing.  No matter what happens, no matter what you go through, nothing deters you or changes you.  You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met.  I’m lucky to have found you, and you’ll never know how much I love you.”

Dean was counting his blessings that Cas’ back was still turned, because he could feel his body turning against him and a flush painting his cheeks.  He didn’t know why, though.  He could always blow off compliments, because they were bullshit, but the way Cas spoke was so full of conviction.  He knew his mate _believed_ these things - there was nothing about what he said that was a lie.

Cas was finally down to pulling off his jeans and boxers, and watching the mini-strip show was enough to take Dean’s mind off the embarrassing compliments.  He tried to concentrate on how amazing his mate’s ass was, but Cas’s words still niggled in the back of his mind.  But… not in a bad way.  For some reason, he didn’t _want_ to throw them away as the crap everyone else spewed, because _Cas_ had said them.

And it meant something.

The now fully naked alpha looped around the bed to shut the blinds and hopefully rid them of some sunlight before heading toward the bed.  Dean followed his every move, pissed off he was too exhausted to move because right then, because his mate looked beautiful.  He wanted to pin Cas down and kiss him breathless as his thank you.  He wanted them to slowly make love and fall asleep knotted together.  That wasn’t in the cards.

Dean could still pull back the sheets, beckoning his alpha closer and wrapping him up the moment he laid down on the mattress.

It wasn’t just the sheets he wrapped Cas in.

It was his limbs.

Dean didn’t want an inch of space where they weren’t touching.  He wanted to feel their skin pressed together, feel all of his mate’s warmth and body.  He needed this reality check again, to make sure it was all real.

He was shaken, and now that he had time to think about it, everything came crashing down -starting with War’s control over him before Cas had snapped him out of it.

Dean found it laughable that he could finally put a feeling to the word ‘soulmates.’

Maybe it took sleep deprivation plus a battle of such high-stakes - maybe it took their lives being on the line all over again for him to pit death and rage against fate, against _them_ , and they’d been victorious.  They had their flaws, like everyone did, but they would work to overcome them with a rawness that was unique to two volatile spirits that eventually found some kind of solace in one another.  Like now.

“Fuck, I love you so much-” Dean blurted, stuffing his face in the crook of the alpha’s neck while Cas’ arms were holding him tightly.

“Are you alright?”  Cas asked in a gentle voice, as he carded his hands through Dean’s hair.

“Right here?”  The omega’s chuckle puffed air against Cas’ throat before he looked up.  “I couldn’t be _more_ all right.”

There was nothing but adoration in the alpha’s eyes as he leaned down and kissed Dean’s lips softly.

“Let’s get some sleep.  I have a feeling we’re going to need it this week.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Dean confirmed, shifting his body one last time to get into the perfect position.  “G’night, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

\------------------

Breakfast was delivered in the form of room service to every couple (or wounded warrior’s) door by the betas who were well enough to do the delivering.  Linda had made pancakes with bacon, and she made sure to give an extra helping to the dish headed for Jo’s door, as a thank you after the flour fiasco.

There was even a note Jo saw, as the tray was brought in and gently woke Charlie from her slumber.

“At least we know there are some good people here,” the blonde mused as she flashed the heart-felt sticky note to the other omega.  “Even though I’m getting bad vibes from _others_.”

“Who was that?”  Charlie mumbled, moving at a snail's pace but the pancakes doing a damn good job of luring her into full consciousness.

“Who was who?”

“At the door?”

“Oh.”  Jo chewed on her bottom lip.  “It was my mom.”

“Oh.”  Charlie made an awkward face and began crawling before reaching out for the food, “Does she-?  I mean, is she alright with us-?”

With a huff of laughter, Jo said, “Actually.  That didn’t come up.”

“How the hell did that _not_ come up?  We’re supposed to be in heat and we’re, like, banging, dude.  Mama doesn’t have any words on the matter?”  The redhead was baffled and taken off guard by the lack of reaction.

“Too many other things, I guess.  Or, she’s fine and doesn’t feel the need to bring it up?”  Jo guessed with a shrug of her shoulders, trying to play whatever ‘this’ was off.  “She fought with the betas last night.”

“What?!”  Charlie’s voice was shrill.  “Mrs. Harvelle?  Went to _battle_ with the _warriors_ of the tower?”

“Hey, my mom’s a badass!  Yeah, she fought in her wolf form, said it was a blood bath and a shit load of other stuff that’d make you lose your breakfast, so I won’t repeat it.  Speaking of,” Jo pushed the tray forward, and Charlie accepted.  “She had other information, too.”

With a nod to continue, Charlie began to dig in, and listened.  “One of the Horsemen was powering-up the zombies.  And it wasn’t just mom fighting.  She went down to fight when she found out _Dean_ was fighting.  So was Cas.  And get _this_ \- she confirmed the only alphas in rut are Gabriel and Sam.  I don’t think I told you that, but what the fuck, right?  Now do you get why I don’t trust Rowena as far as I can throw her bony ass?”

Charlie continued to chew her food, but there was a look of concentration upon her face.

Which Jo approved of.  Because Charlie was one of the smartest people she knew, and if the wheels were turning _maybe_ she had some kind of concept of what was happening.  All Jo had were stabs in the dark, inclinations towards ideas, but maybe Charlie had something more concrete?

The blonde was waiting on bated breath when Charlie finally swallowed down her mouthful of pancakes and deducted:

“These taste like Heaven!”

“Dammit, Charlie!”  Jo slammed her fist into the mattress with frustration.  “Do none of these things bother you at all?”

“Hey,” the redhead looked offended.  “It’s not _my_ mystery to solve right now.  I’m in eat, sleep, fuck mode, okay?!  Give me a few days.  Geez, Jo.  Calm down.  The world’s already ending!  A few more days aren’t going to matter.”

“You’re not worried about Dean?  About Cas?  About Sam and Gabriel?” Jo demanded in frustration.

“Dean is getting away from the spell and Cas is doing his mately-duty of protecting him!  If Sam and Gabe are feeling what I’m feeling and they’re together?  I’d say they’re having a grand old time.  Nothing we can do about any of it.  So I’m going to enjoy my breakfast, take a shower, and have another heat-filled morning, noon and night.  If you’re pissed off with me, _fine_ , but I can’t escape my biology any time soon.”  She narrowed her eyes, tone taking another turn, “But since I saved you from yours and all this is driving you up the wall, feel free to gallivant and put together your puzzle.”

“Char,” Jo reached out to grab her bare thigh.  “I don’t want you pissed off at me, I just-”

“Well, you seemed pretty pissed off with me.  You’re not trapped here.  And you’re obvi freaking the fuck out, so go snoop around and get it out of your system.”  Charlie pushed the tray away.  “I’m done.  I’m taking a shower.”

“But-”

“I’m serious.”  And her voice reflected it, while she grabbed a robe draped over a chair.  “Jo.  I know you well enough to know you’re a wolf with a bone.  Go chase down your lead and sink your teeth in.  I’m sure your mom is on board too.”

The blonde watched helplessly as Charlie walked straight out of the room and left the door open behind her.  As a signal that Jo could see herself out.

It wasn’t in a malicious way, but it was in a firm ‘I can see right through you and know you won’t be happy until you figure things out’ way.  So Jo groaned and collected the dirty dishes, deciding she’d take them right to the kitchen - to see if anything was out of the ordinary through the halls - and drop them off there.

Then, she’d head off to see her mom, since Charlie would give her an earful if she was still here when the redhead got back.

\---------------

The rooftop at dawn was the planned meeting-time and space.

Rowena was ready, her hands crossed in front of her, staring out as far as the eye could see from the top of the Capitol tower.  Her dress was billowing behind her, the air frigid - yet not as biting as before - with the promise of spring.  Although it would cause any shifter or angel in her gown to shiver, the witch’s body was running hot from the power beneath her veins.

There was a crackle of energy, electricity tainting the air, and a familiar man appeared before her.

He looked quite pleased, and voiced it immediately.

“You didn’t disappoint, Witch.”  The grin that contorted his features was menacing.  “Famine and Pestilence have gotten much energy from the souls because of the dead, but last night?  You fed me the rage of the _living_.  It was,” he threw his head back with a laugh, “Delicious.”

“I’m glad you found their fury so _scrumptious_ ,” Rowena cooed back, and then lifted her hand to the gaze upon the blood-stone.  “Then you won’t mind if I continue to nourish you?”

The smirk upon War’s face melted into a look of confusion.  “We had a deal.”

“Of course, we did.  I was to help feed you the anger of the _living_.  And we both know such a supply as mine is few and far between.  Wouldn’t it be in your best interest for _me_ to hold onto this?”  She flashed the ring she’d already re-sized to her own hand with confidence.

War’s eyes narrowed and he was charging forward while growling, “You _will_ give me that back-”

“You hold no power over me!”  Rowena laughed, “All your power is in this ring!  Which is in my possession.  Now, are you going to be a good Horseman and take what I give you, or shall I kill you too?”

He staggered backward as she pulled out a dagger - one that was glowing from an enchantment spell - one that he _couldn’t_ defend against in his current state.  

War snarled at the woman, “My brothers won’t stand for this, you know.”

“Well, I’ll have to take their rings, too!  After all, I _am_ an honorary Horseman.  Just as powerful as the others.”  She sheathed the dagger, seeing the fear in War’s eyes and knowing he wasn’t going to try and attack again.  “Don’t look so glum.  I plan on keeping my word.  There will be rage within these walls and all of that will funnel to you.”

“You’re a power hungry child.  I know about your efforts to save this world, and they’ll _never_ work,” he taunted, razor sharp glare cutting into her.  “That ring won’t help you, it’ll curse you.  There’s no reason for you to have it, no hairless ape should possess something of such power.”

“I’d watch my words, if I were you,” she snarled back.  “Nothing like a woman scorned, you know.”

“Then let it be your undoing.  I’ll take my leave.”

Just as quickly as he appeared, the same energy crackled through the air and his body had vanished.

Rowena glared at the spot where his form had been for a few minutes before she calmed down.

Because she had _done it._

She had taken the Horseman’s ring, and it now belonged to her.  All the power it held, all the potential and untapped energy.  She didn’t care if it was dark magic or not - the world wasn’t black and white any longer and she would use whatever magical items necessary.  And in the entire universe, her ring may have been one of the strongest with the most capabilities.

Which meant she had _won_.

She turned on her heels and headed for the doorway to the stairs.

While there wasn’t much to do for the remainder of the week, she still had to plan for the future.  Or, more specifically, she had the future of a certain pup to plan.

\---------------

For as light as Jo tried to keep on her feet, they were heavy with loss at having pissed off Charlie.  That wasn’t part of the plan, but she could see everything from the woman’s side.  After all, Jo had been right there, experiencing the woman’s hellish heat with her.  There wasn’t much she could do in the way of problem solving, and Jo putting that burden on her wasn’t okay.

All right.  She felt like a bitch, now that she thought about it.

When she arrived in the kitchen, it was to see the vampire she knew as Benny cleaning up breakfast.  She was taken aback by the fact he was here at all, after the battle last night...but nope.

He was humming to himself, scrubbing the dishes and soon, raised his voice to say, “Would you like me to take that, Jo?”

“Uh, yeah.  Sorry.”  She knew she’d been caught staring, and brought it up to him.  “I’m surprised, is all.  Didn’t think you’d be here, on kitchen duty.”

The vampire shot her a smile as he took the tray and scraped the extra food from the plates into the garbage.  “Everyone helps out.”

“Even after last night?”  The omega knew she was getting up in his business, but she didn’t care.  She was curious by nature.

“Us creatures,” Benny began, “Don’t need the rest ya’ll do.  Our doctor folk were up all night helping out the shifters and angels who’re now sleepin’.  The magic folk think it’s beneath ‘em to do dishes and cook.  Me?  I don’t mind.  So here I am.”

“You and Linda _are_ the best chefs we have.  Damn, I hope that means we get double-lucky and _you're_ making lunch or dinner today.”  Jo hopped up on the counter and winked when he caught her eye.  “You’re one of the good guys, aren’t you?”

With a pause, and a tilt of his head, Benny looked as though he was collecting his thoughts.  “What do you mean by that, Miss Harvelle?”

“I’m really skilled at reading people,” she announced, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  “I know there are some bad guys in this tower.  And you’re not one of ‘em.  Vampire or not.”

“Well, I thank you for that,” he leaned his hip against the counter and watched her.  “You’re an omega on a mission.  Tell me, what’s on yer mind?”

She pursed her lips together before she admitted, “I think Rowena is bad news, and whatever her agenda is.  I don’t know about her witches.  I don’t know about that Cain guy.  And I don’t know about the rest of the Archangels.  Maybe…you could help me out?”

With a gruff laugh, Benny shook his head and admitted, “You _don’t_ wanna get on Rowena’s bad side, darlin'.  Trust me on that.  As for Cain, I can vouch for him.  Archangels always treat me like a monster, but I guess it ain’t far from the truth, so I can’t blame them.”

“What about the other omegas?  Lisa, Madison, Bela, Ruby?  They seem gung-ho about getting used and abused.”

“I don’t know what to tell ya, that ain’t my field.  I fight, Joanna.  First and foremost, I protect the tower.  I don’t get involved in any’a that shit.”  He finally broke his gaze and went back to the washing the dishes.

“What about Crowley?”

There was another pause, before Benny admitted, “He’s a rat.”

“That was easy.”  Jo commented softly, wondering if she should keep pushing or not.  “Did he do something to you?”

“Not _me_.  But anyone he can get his claws in.  At least Rowena tells everyone her agenda.  Crowley will keep that hidden from you ‘til it’s too late to turn back.”  His voice was becoming lower and lower as he spoke, which told Jo maybe she had pushed too far.

“I’ll remember that.”  She hopped off the counter and patted him on the back, “Sorry for harassing you.  Not a lot of company, these days.”

“Speakin’ of-” Benny turned around to follow her, “How are _you_ not in heat?”

She gave him a small, yet sad, smile and admitted, “Charlie made a deal with Crowley for me.”

“Fuck.”  He grunted and his eyes turned sympathetic.  “If he asks for somethin’ in return that goes too far?  You get me, _cher_.  You hear?”

“Yeah, we will.  Thank you.”  Jo’s scent was honest as she turned around and left.

She was on her way, gung-ho about how it was time to find her mom and start digging, when she looped a corner hard and ran directly into another body.  
  
A tray from the other went clattering to the floor, and Jo instantly gushed, “Oh, shit!  I’m sorry!” and scrambled to the ground after it.   
  
A too familiar voice spoke at the same time as she did, saying, “I wasn’t paying attention, I’m sorry,” rushed and hoarse.   
  
Both women were crouched on the ground, reaching for the dropped objects when they froze and made eye contact.   
  
“Hannah?”  Jo asked with wide-eyes, taking in the woman’s appearance and visibly seeing the physical toll the fight the night before had taken on her.   
  
Her knuckles were split, eyes bloodshot, and her normally wavy, beautiful hair was tied back into a haphazard ponytail.  Everything about her just seemed...weak.  Raw and feebly tired, and it wasn’t simply from the bags under her eyes.  Something had _happened_ last night.  Something had changed.   
  
“Jo?”  The beta recoiled in jumpy disbelief.  “I thought you were in heat.  How are you…?”  She tilted her head and sniffed the air.  “You’re with Charlie?”   
  
That was when the ugly feelings came to a head, making the blonde shrug and skittishly admit, “I was pissed off.  Like, livid, about to go on a rampage about the spell and she made a deal with a friggin warlock I didn’t even know we had on staff to work a counterspell so that I didn’t have to go through with it.  But she still is.”   
  
“And you’re...staying with her?”  Hannah asked, deliberately trying to keep her voice even but her scent betrayed her, because she apparently was so out of sorts she had forgotten her blockers that morning.   
  
And the omega didn’t know what to do, so all she did was nod.  Because right now, Hannah was confused and suspicious.  The blonde didn’t want her to have to bottle those things up, then say something to make them take a turn for the worse.  So she stalled, grabbed the tray and the empty plastic cup, tucking it under her arm, and stood up, offering her hand down to Hannah.   
  
Once the beta was upright, Jo leaned against the wall and asked her very seriously, “Hannah.  Are you alright?”  She chewed her lip when the beta flinched, even though it was barely noticeable and Jo pushed forward.  “What happened last night?”   
  
“A battle.”  Her words was clipped and she sighed.  “An intense, draining, long and fierce battle.”  Then she countered, calling Jo out on her avoidance bullshit and echoed the blonde's question right back, “What happened last night?” and added in, “And this morning?  Is there a legitimate reason you’re not speaking of it to me, or are you just keeping it from everyone?”   
  
Jo was taken aback by the intensity of her tone, and how her words plowed forward, phrase after phrase, and it took her a second to gather her bearings.  “No.  No!  It’s not like that!  It’s…” she grappled for the right words, because there had to be something _correct_ to say.  “Just, please.  Tell me you’ve heard of friends helping omega friends through heats?  Because that’s what it is.  I get it, you don’t know what cycles are like, but it’s _hell_.  And this spell made it _double_ -hell, and Charlie got me out of it.  See?  I’d never be able to walk through the halls and do my own thing if it wasn’t for whatever deal she made!  I wouldn’t get to see you either.”  She took a chance and reached out to grab Hannah’s hand with her free one.   
  
Although she didn’t pull away, Hannah’s hand remained lax and her brows scrunched together when she stated, “I don’t understand.”  

It took the beta awhile to figure out where she was going, because there was more to say as she looked down at their linked hands.    
  
Maybe she had read everything wrong, but she had hoped there was a chance, a future, between herself and Jo.  
  
After last night night, after losing not merely control - but _who she_ _was -_  the thing that brought her back was the pack.  But once she’d returned to one of the unfinished rooms to be alone, she wondered just how flawed she was already to have allowed War to consume her so completely.    
  
The questions piled up, leaving her unable to sleep and now she felt crippled by weakness.   
  
The only thing that kept her going was thoughts of Dean fighting for her, the rest of their group, and yes, perhaps seeing Jo after her heat finished.  They’d eradicated the threat to the tower, but now the sour taste of jealousy was bubbling up in her stomach because she had been waiting to see the omega again and _this_ was how she found her?

Hannah sighed heavily, her facade slipping from insecurity and cut-and-dry damage, when she huffed out, “I don’t understand anything.  Any of this.  I don’t understand how you think of me, if you want something between us, or if it’s your personality and the way you interact.  I don’t understand how you could help someone through a heat you don’t have sexual or romantic feelings for.  And I don’t understand if it’s my _own_ comprehension or my _angelic_ side getting in the way of grasping any of these concepts!”  She finally jerked her hand away and released a shaky sigh.  “I’m lost, Joanna.  Completely and utterly lost.”   
  
The omega was overwrought by the sight of Hannah losing her control.  No matter what, that was something that the beta held onto so tightly, but today she just wasn’t herself.  And Jo had put this on her at the worst fucking time, and it was all her fault.  She didn’t want Hannah to feel like this, she didn’t want the angel to feel doubt or unwanted, but Jo didn’t even know what this was.   
  
Eventually, just above a whisper, the omega said, “I care about you, Hannah.  A lot.  And if I had the _choice_ , if I wasn’t locked away like some pitiful princess, I would’ve chosen to be _with you_ last night.  Now, I-”   
  
“No.”  How quickly Hannah said it had Jo jerking back, but the beta corrected with a barely-concealed bitterness, “It was good you weren’t on the battlefield.  It wasn’t like anything we’ve experienced before, it was-”   
  
“Yeah, mom stopped by, I heard War turned ‘em into super-zombies and our team was affected too.”  Then she suddenly realized, “Is that it?  Is that why you...?”   
  
She didn’t want to use the words ‘look like shit’ or something similar, but she didn’t know how else to describe the misery and wear to both Hannah’s body and mind.  Jo was never good at sugarcoating anything in the first place, and she wanted to help, but it didn’t look like Hannah was going to let her.  She didn’t even want the omega to touch her.   
  
“Like I said,” Hannah cleared her throat after the brief silence, she reached out to take the tray and cup away from Jo.  “I’m glad you weren’t there.  I’ll leave you to your friendship duties, then.”   
  
But before she could head to the kitchen, the omega had to stop her and grabbed both her shoulders to spin her around.   
  
There was a desperate edge to her voice when she tried to explain, “I mean it when I said I care about you!  And I know this is fucked up, but I didn’t know what else to do!  Please, don’t hold it against me.  Don’t shut me out.  I-I think there could be something, I _know_ there _is_ something, between us and...I realize it’s a shitty thing to do, but I hope you’ll let me try.”   
  
Hannah just looked tired and despondent; It was weighing down her body language.  Her eyes were glazed over and she heaved a sigh, making a noncommittal gesture.  “We’ll see.  Go back to Charlie, Joanna.”   
  
Once she left, Jo felt that weight transfer onto her and the tension did nothing but build in her chest.  She knew from that parting glance that Hannah had been pulled down to rock bottom last night, she knew it from the grim send off and the look of eerie emptiness in her eyes.    
  
All the omega wanted to do was help her, was to put back the pieces, but it couldn’t come at a worse time and Hannah was stubborn; she wouldn’t take Jo’s help.  Especially now.   
  
Jo felt physically sick and she had a damn good feeling she had just fucked up everything.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

The banging on their door was accompanied by a, “We’ve got work to do,” and the first glows of a colored sunset.

Dean groaned, still wrapped in Cas’ perfect warmth, but knew he was here for a reason.

Which had his aching muscles jumping from bed, and answering, “Coming!” in no time flat.

Castiel was slower to wake as he watched Dean collect the clothes which were strewn about the room and, thankfully, dry.  He pulled them on in record time - like a soldier, and that’s when Cas remembered the little glimpses Dean had given him about his past life.  He _had been_ a soldier.  A hunter.  That must have been his previous instincts kicking in while responding to a higher ranking authority.

As soon as Dean pulled on his shirt, he glanced at Cas and asked, huffing, “Are you going to lay around all day?”

“I believe we have.”

“Smartass.”  Dean shook his head, but couldn’t help the small grin tugging at his features.  “C’mon, get ready.  You wanted to be here for this, _mate_.”

“I did,” Cas confirmed, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and letting his feet sink into the carpet.  “I didn’t realize you’d be so… quick.  You’re usually grumpy and lazy in the mornings.”

With a heavy eye roll, Dean couldn’t emphasize enough, “This is different.  You and your wings?  That was probably a cool, first-time manifestation excitement.  My wolf?   _Defines_ who I was.  Who I _am_.  Who I _want to be_.  I know you don’t get it, but presenting omega almost crippled me.  Not being able to shift was like the nails in my coffin.  That alpha wolf you saw?  That’s what I was and everything to me, so-”

“Dean, you know I think you’re perfect-”

“Doesn’t matter.”  Dean huffed again, pulling on his flannel.  “I don’t mean that in a jackass way, either.  I need to do this for myself.  For my own sanity.  This is something I can’t even begin to describe how important it is.  So I need it to be important to you, too.  If you’re in this time with me.”

“You know I am,” Castiel eagerly answered, and the conviction behind Dean’s words spurred him into action.

He moved at the pace the omega had set - gathering his clothes, pulling them on, and soon they were ready to depart.

Cain was waiting by the door and noticed they had the duffle bags.  “We can use this as our home base as long as it’s not compromised.”

The mates looked between each other a nodded, setting them down on floor near the entrance.  Castiel still had his blade, while Dean was wielding his hunter’s knife.  If they truly wished to use this as their ‘base’ they couldn’t draw noise in this direction.  They had to make silent kills or else that horde led to the tower from the fire could be heading here next.

Cain had his mangled blade of bone sheathed at his side while he gestured to Dean’s weapon.  “Hopefully you won’t be needing that.”

“I hope so, too.”  Then, the omega couldn’t help but ask, “So what’s the plan?  Are we heading out and looking for the zombies then I strip?  Should I try in here before we explore?  Do I leave my shoes and jacket?”

“All in good time,” Cain responded cryptically as he single-handedly moved the couch blockading the front door.  “First, we’ll have to find a target.”

Castiel was watching Cain with intensity, because he didn’t like the lack of information fed to Dean.  They were going into something blind, something they couldn’t prepare for or know how to handle.  He also didn’t like how Dean went along with it without question.  The alpha had to remember - this was important to Dean so he had to be supportive.

They walked through the subdivision and the omega had an eerie sense of déjà vu.

It reminded him of his birthday.  The first night the dead came back to life.  The night everything started.

It was a small suburban cul-de-sac with various styles of houses.  The only thing they had in common was how close they were to the Capitol and the fact that whoever used to live in these places had money.  They were out in the open, walking down what appeared to be a vacant street, their eyes dodging left and right, waiting for a corpse to come out of the woodwork.

Their sensitive ears picked up the soft snarls before they could see what was creating it - a staggering shell of what used to be a human, investigating the noise of their footsteps.  As soon as they were in sight, it growled and picked up the pace.

Behind it were four more.

Probably a wandering family.

They couldn’t tell whether the corpses were male or female from their bodies - their scalps had either been ripped or fallen off, hair length no indicator.  They were so emaciated that there were more protruding bones than flesh.  The only giveaway was the once-lovely, now stained, coral dress on one, a ripped polo and shorts on another, then frayed overalls on the next.  Fuck, the other two were kids.

That’s what Dean hated the most.

It didn’t matter what threat they posed, how dangerous their bite was - they were just fucking children caught in the middle of all this.  It was always heartbreaking to see them, decaying little rabid animals - their future gone because of an attack they were too small, too fragile to protect themselves from.

“Dean-” Cain ordered, for what had not been the first time.  “Go.”

He nodded, and charged into group.

However, when he reached down to grab his knife - it was nowhere to be found.

“The fuck-?!” he cursed, and looked back (after dodging the decaying house wife) to see Cain was holding it in his crossed arms.

“Don’t be the prey,” the man calmly called out to Dean.  “Be the predator!”

With wide eyes, Dean kicked one of them in the sternum and sent it flying backwards.  He ended that one with a stomp to the face.

“I can’t just do it!  You’re supposed to _help_ me shift, not-”

His words were cut off as two lunged for him at the same time.  He recoiled his fist and punched the first square in the jaw, its neck snapping back to an unnatural angle which tripped up the other.

“Fall back.  Breathe.  You’ve beckoned your wolf forth before, do it again!”  His voice was a bone-chilling order.

One that had Dean jogging backwards while he watched the undead left collect themselves from where they were either squirming on the ground, or tangled up with another.

The omega dropped to his knees and took in deep breaths, trying to find that lever he’d grasped tightly before.  Trying to grasp it and flip the switch.  He tried desperately to imagine what did it, what was the _thing_ that made his wolf roar to the surface.  He could feel his blood running hot, he could feel the adrenaline pumping and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying so fucking hard to-

He heard the sound of three bodies thud to the floor, right in front of him and looked up to see Cain and cleanly cut through their skulls.  He looked down at Dean thoughtfully, before wiping The First Blade with a cloth and walking away.

“Self preservation isn’t it.”  He mused and looked around to see if they’d made enough of a ruckus to drawn anything else in.  “That’s all for today.”

“No!”  Dean shouted, jumping up from his haunches.  “We’ve got time!  Let me take another go!  We can’t just do one round of ‘I suck,’ and leave it at that!”

“We can and we will.”  Cain stopped in his tracks and his words froze Dean’s very blood.  “I can smell lycanthrope unlike anyone.  I can tell the difference between a shifter’s human scent and wolf scent.  Your wolf isn’t anywhere near the surface; it's too deep inside you.  Continuing would be utterly pointless.”  He slapped the hunting knife back in Dean’s palm.  “I have other ideas.  But they’ll have to wait until tomorrow.

The omega’s jaw dropped and he had so many fucking things to say, but didn’t dare say them.  Instead, he bit his tongue and tugged at his hair.

Castiel was at his side in a flash, but that wasn’t what he wanted.

So Dean immediately screamed at him, “Stop,” before his mate could even try.

The alpha sighed but nodded, walking alongside him back to their safe house.  He couldn’t begin to feel Dean’s aggravation but he could scent it.  If only there was _something_ he could do to make him feel better.

\---------------

It was well after dark and Dean didn’t want to sleep.

The three had gathered in the living room to eat the rations they’d brought in complete silence and it was the most awkward meal Cas had ever experienced.  He couldn’t help side-eyeing his mate who was glaring at his food like it had offended him, while Cain was the vision of calm.  The alpha felt like he was caught in the middle and had no idea how to handle it.

All three looked up when there was a scratching at the back door.  Then, a thudding sound joined it, creating an ominous rhythm with the overtones of low growls and gurgles from a throat that wasn’t attached right.

“Two must have followed us back.”  Cain commented and continued to eat.

Dean jumped up to his feet and pulled the blade from where it was sheathed at his side.

However, before he could charge, Cain called out, “Finish your supper.”

With wide eyes, the omega demanded, “Excuse me?  They could draw more to us!  I thought this was our fucking _safe house_!”

The Father of Murder gestured with his fork to Castiel, “Let the alpha handle it.  You need to preserve your strength.”

“There only two of them, three tops.”  Dean’s voice was a low noise, trying not to shout or be disrespectful.  “It’ll take five minutes.”

“Exactly.  Which is why it’s no concern of yours.”  Cain looked at Cas again, “You should go before they draw more attention.”

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”  Dean groused as he collapsed back to the couch, at the same time Cas stood up with a nod.

“I’ll be right back,” he said tersely and followed the path Dean was about to take towards the back door.

The omega sat with his arms crossed, staring at the floor.  He could hear the sounds of the dresser scraping the wood flooring as the blockage was removed and his mate gained access to the door.  He could hear the hollow thumping sounds of the alpha kicking all three outside, away from the house.  Then he heard the dying cries and gurgles of the corpses along with the hissing swipes Castiel’s long blade.

Dean was gritting his teeth so hard his jaw muscles ached as his ears listened to everything in retrograde.  His alpha’s footsteps back into the house.  The door shutting quietly.  The heavy slide of the furniture moving right back into place.  And then Cas pausing in the kitchen.  If Dean predicted correctly, it was to search for something to wipe his weapon clean on.

It was that fucking easy.

And Cain had _denied_ the omega, when he needed to let out his aggression so fucking badly.

When Cas reemerged, Dean didn’t even pay him a glance when the alpha said, “You didn’t eat your-”

Dean didn’t even care how petulant he sounded when he announced, “Not hungry,” before shoving the food away and stomping up the stairs to the bedroom.

Castiel was at a loss, because he loathed being in the man’s presence who did this to his mate, but he wasn’t sure if Dean needed to be alone or not.  He _hated_ not knowing what to do and he hated being unsure of what to say or how to respond.  He knew one thing was certain - if Cain couldn’t help Dean control his wolf after all this torment?    
  
Cas would find a way to punish this man himself.

\-------------

Mary awoke at first light and took mental stock of her body, piece by piece.

The first days of heat had hit her like a tidal wave - it had been so long since she had spent them alone, without John.

This had been the first one since they’d met.  He’d always taken care of her, as a true mate should.

Not only had it been a difficult two days, on a physical level, but mentally she was completely unprepared.  It was the first time she truly had time to mourn her mate.  God, she missed him so much and hadn’t a second to breathe, let alone think about him until now.

The night it happened in her mind, John had gone on to a better place - a Heaven - where he was waiting for her.  Now…she wasn’t so sure.  As thoughts of that haunted her, along with her needy body, it manifested into her own personal Hell.  
  
And then on the second day, after the torturous nightmares - something _else_ had happened.  Something completely unexpected, her thoughts roamed to a slightly newer fixation...   
  
Something she now  _refused_ to think about, and buried it in the back of her head.

Now that her fever had broken, now that she was back to herself as she had hoped, she had things to do.  Things to distract her.  And one very important mission.

Mary jumped from her sweat-soaked bed and found the half-empty duffle to repacked all her clothing and belongings right back inside.  She doubled back to her mattress and lifted it to find the handgun and ammo she had stored between it and the box spring.  Mary grabbed those, along with the knife, which was sitting out in the open on the table.

Her eyes darted around the room to think what else she’d need for this trip.

If there was anything besides her weaponry and personal belongings...

She came up with nothing.

So she tied her hair back, pulled on her jeans with as many layers as she needed for the early-spring chill and laced up her boots.

Mary had no doubts in her mind she could be stealthy enough to sneak out without the others knowing.  The betas must be in different states of recovery because of the battle, the omegas were still in heat, and no one else would be lingering between her and the emergency staircase.

She’d leave word with Ellen right before heading out.

But she was a mother on a mission, with a son to track down.

\-------------

Although Jo felt bad leaving Charlie alone, she felt worse about her confrontation with Hannah and the fact that the beta was probably done with her and Jo didn’t know how she was going to mend their relationship.  Let alone begin a new one.  
  
She knew the other omega would yell at her because she _still_ wasn’t any closer to getting to the bottom of what she needed than where she was before, but Charlie would forgive her in a heartbeat because...    
  
Shit.  
  
Jo already _knew_ the redhead had feelings for her.  And it wasn’t like she was _completely_ alone in them either, which was another thing that was tearing Jo apart.  She felt like a fucking terrible person, stuck in between two incredible women, and no idea what the fuck to do about it.  They were so...different.  
  
Charlie.  Sweet, adorable, kind and quick-witted Charlie with a heart of gold.  
  
And Hannah.  Fierce, genius, hot as hell and uncompromisingly loyal.  
  
The only thing Jo could do was throw herself into her stupid mission of outing Rowena and whatever the hell plans she had.  That was the only thing she had _control_ of.  
  
She had been briefed by her mom, and although Ellen had helped delivering the breakfasts - she had pushed herself.

After all, she was recovering from a leg injury, and she told Jo the only person she’d probably be able to get answers from was Rowena herself.

Except everywhere place Jo looked, the witch was nowhere to be found.

It was like she was hiding.

She wasn’t in her quarters, she wasn’t in their witchy meeting room, and her workshop was harder to break into than Fort Knox.  And Jo had tried and tried again.

The omega even cut herself on the goddamn tools she used to pick the locks.  It was _impossible_ , which solidified in her brain she was hiding something more than merely herself.  It only made sense that Jo's gut feeling was confirmed, or else Rowena would be out and about like everyone else, not MIA.  After all, the day they met the alpha woman she was a friggin social butterfly.  Jo _knew_ she was onto something, dammit.

Fuck, if only Dean was here, they’d be able to take her down together.

It wasn’t as though she didn’t like or trust the present company, but Dean was like a brother to her, and one of the only people who actually shined during these times of turmoil.  He’d know what to do, even if it went against other’s stupid moral codes.  He’d know not to trust Rowena, how to catch her in a lie, how to figure all of this out.  Dean would see what Jo was missing.

But, once again, it was this goddamn spell keeping her from getting anything done.  Maybe she had cursed _herself_ , asking to be left out of it.  Maybe she should have had to bite the bullet and be incapacitated like the rest of the omegas.  At least that way she wouldn’t have to feel so goddamn useless, or rather - have a _reason_ to be.

Jo finally decided it was a moot point and admitted defeat.    
  
She hung her head and walked back to the residential hall where, at least, she could be with Charlie - where she could _help someone_.  She could apologize about her tunnel-vision and her constant leaving to investigate what turned out to be loose ends.  Charlie would understand.

This was something she could fix, at least.

\-------------

Cain was working through his plan for the day and nearly ready to wake the pair of mates when he noticed something strange in the house.

More specifically, a light breeze.

He knew for a fact all the windows had been closed or nailed shut, so he headed in the direction of the gust, hand hovering over the First Blade.  It was bizarre, there was no scent of the dead and no sounds of broken glass to alert him, but he was prepared for the intruder, all the same.

When Cain turned the sharp corner, he was surprised to find a blade pressed against his own throat and the determined eyes of Mary Winchester.

The omega’s eyes widened in realization and melted into something different and she took a staggered step back with, “I’m sorry.  I heard footsteps and-”

“You were on the offensive, as you should be.”  He nodded approvingly and watched her closely.  “How did you find us?”

“I tracked you.  Half by your path, until the blockers were washed off in the river, and then I could track my son’s scent the rest of the way.”  She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal, but Cain was genuinely impressed by this woman’s ability.

_No one_ should have been able to find them.  His interest around her continued to grow as did a small smile on his face, although he wasn’t going to let her know that.  
  
Then, something he could have never imagined happened, as Mary launched at him (her weapon forgotten on the floor) and her arms around his neck instead.  But they weren’t there to attack him, they were hauling him down and...she was kissing him?  Cain was utterly shocked, and didn’t begin reciprocating until it was too late.    
  
Although, for the briefest moment, his lips began to move against hers - Mary had frozen.  Her brain had probably caught up with her body, and she would never have known or realized he _had_ began kissing her back.  
  
Instead, the omega (just as abruptly) jerked away and put nearly half of the room between them with a dropped jaw.  
  
“Oh God,” she gasped, completely mortified, “I am _so_ sorry.  It must be some of my heat lingering, I didn’t- _fuck-_ ” she away from him, rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
For all the years he’d been alive, this was one of the very, very few situations he didn’t know how to handle.  Cain had no idea what to say to her, he didn’t know whether he should comfort her and tell her it was fine, push this under the rug like _she_ seemed to want to do, or tell her he was attracted to her as well-  
  
Mary scooped the knife she’d forgotten off the floor and sheathed it with her back still turned and something in Cain made him reach out and grab her shoulder.  
  
She flipped around at the light touch, still looking like a deer in the headlights, and pronounced, “Let’s start over.  Forget about that.”  
  
Cain opened his mouth to tell her they didn’t _have to_ , but she cut him off, her entire persona changing right before his eyes.

“How’s it been going?”  Mary asked deliberately, crossing her arms.  “Has Dean shifted?  I scented along the way Castiel came with him.  I hope that doesn’t impede his progress.”

It took Cain the barest bit longer to regain his bearings, but decided to follow her lead.  If Mary was more comfortable this way, so be it.

“No, he hasn’t shifted.”  He led the way and took a seat in one of the kitchen chairs, which was where their paths initially crossed, both ignoring the decaying bodies by the refrigerator.  “The first time he shifted he was with his mate, so I have no reason to believe the alpha’s presence will affect anything.”

“What do you mean, he hasn’t shifted?”  The blonde pulled out a chair directly across from Cain and sat to face him.  “It’s been two days already.  What have you been doing out here?”

Since Cain was already off his game, it wasn’t difficult for him to be riled up as he informed her, “In case you forgot, the first day was spent fighting our way through the horde threatening our tower’s entire existence, and then we arrived here at dawn.  He needed to sleep, and the first attempt was a failure.  So today I’m more confident we’ll get results.”  He narrowed his eyes, because if there was one thing Cain didn’t like to be questioned on - it was his tactical and fighting abilities, and this happened to be a combination of both.

Mary could feel the sizzling energy and knew not only was this a hot topic, it was one she shouldn’t be butting into.  And it was more than likely her fault he was getting frustrated in the first place.  
  
Maybe she had really fucked things up.  
  
She had to remind herself the journey was long, and she couldn’t have imaged the three traveling it by foot.  The only way Mary herself had been able to make sure good time was shifted and running in her wolf form.

Two pairs of footsteps were heard echoing down the stairwell, and both turned their heads to see Dean and Cas turn the corner.  Thank God they hadn’t come down any sooner.  Or Mary wouldn’t have been _only_ horrified by her actions - she would have dug herself a hole to curl up and die in.

Being there was worth it - Dean’s eyes lit up the second they caught sight of Mary, and despite the tense goodbye they shared, he couldn’t help closing the distance, picking her up and wrapping her in his arms.  “Mom!  What are you doing here?”

“To support you, of course,” she laughed into his shoulder, but then admitted, “I also find the tower a little claustrophobic.  Not to mention, most of the pack is locked in their rooms so I figured I’d be more helpful out here.”

“I’m glad you came.”  And Dean _meant_ those words.

Even though Cas was his mate, Mary was his mother and a fellow shifter.  She could understand what he was going through better than the alpha or angel could, and that was something he _needed_.    
  
Then again...sometimes you just needed your mother.

“We’ll be trying something different today.”  Cain broke apart the reunion and took stock of everyone’s appearance, determining they were all ready to proceed.  “And we won’t stop until you shift.”

Dean let out a shaky breath, because as much as he wanted to hear that...there was also a foreboding tone that came with it.  Still, with his mate and his mother here, there wasn’t anything he couldn’t do.  He had to remember that when they headed out of the house.

Instead of walking towards yesterday’s Suburbia, Cain lead them towards another route: in the direction of the forest.

Dean steeled his nerves and held tightly to his resolve.  Cain _promised_.  They weren’t going to stop until he shifted.   He believed those words.

\----------------

While Cain and Dean walked ahead, Mary fell back a few steps until she was strolling next to Castiel.  Both to avoid Cain and because she wished to speak to her son’s mate.

“If I remember correctly, he was upset with both of us before he decided to leave.”  She was baiting him, no matter how casually.

“Yes, we worked things out.  Apparently, War’s ring was involved and created a great deal of strife not only for our relationship, but the long and intense battle we fought through.”  Cas chose his words carefully, “I didn’t wish to hurt Dean.  I told him what I firmly believed - that there was residual magic from Meg’s death that warped my mind as well as the Horseman’s influence.  We’re doing quite well now, and I couldn’t be more grateful.”

“That’s nice.”  Mary mused, her mind barely acknowledging the ‘Horseman’ part, because she was here for her son.

That’s where her focus was, and she _wouldn’t_ be distracted.  She wanted nothing but the best for Dean, when it came to shifting, when it came to controlling his wolf, and _especially_ when it came to his mate.  Mary still hadn’t decided what she thought of Castiel.  Not really.  There had been too many factors in their history for her to make a concise decision.  She didn’t know if she had been too hard on him, if she viewed their relationship with biased eyes, if she needed to change her tune _or_ raise her guard.

Truth be told, that was one of the many reasons she had made the choice to track them.  When she picked up Castiel's scent, she hadn't been surprised.  She'd expected it.

Mary knew Dean would be preoccupied with Cain - therefore, she was free to analyze what she needed to about the alpha.

It seemed like he noticed it.  His posture went a bit rigid while they were walking and he didn’t have much to say.  He behaved as though he was on the defensive, waiting for Mary to attack.  The omega didn’t have much problem with that: he’d do right to respect her.  Although she _wasn’t_ looking for fear, respect was a given.

She kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.  She could see why her son was so taken with him.  Obviously, she could see that from the start.  Castiel was ridiculously handsome, and even though he was nervous, he was trying to put his best face forward - his sharp jawbone clenching and unclenching as a sign of that.  So she took pity on him.

“Relax, Castiel,” she finally said to the alpha.  “We’re _both_ here to help Dean.  My presence doesn’t change that.  In fact, this is the perfect opportunity for us to get to know each other better.”

“Wait, what?”  He looked genuinely confused, and Mary almost laughed at his expression.

“I have a feeling the phrase, ‘I come in peace’ will be lost on you.”  She shook her head and hooked her thumbs in her jeans.  “But I know my son’s in love with you.  I want to know what makes you special.”

The most interesting part was the fact there was no malice in her voice.  No taunt or set-up, nothing sarcastic.  Her words were genuine.

“At one point, I would have thought being a fallen angel was special, but seeing the demographic inside the tower, I can’t use that one anymore,” Castiel commented dryly.  “I don’t think there’s anything special about me, I think there’s something special about _us_.  Myself and Dean together.  He’s the one who makes _me_ special.  That’s all I can tell you in regards to your question.”

“Interesting.”  Mary squinted at him, because that’s exactly what the angel believed.

What’s special didn’t lay with _him_ , it laid with Dean.  What a fascinating concept.

“Here.”  Cain’s voice suddenly stopped them all.

In the middle of a clearing.    
  
With absolutely nothing surrounding them.

“What do you mean, here?”  Dean asked, looking around as if he was missing something.  But the more he looked, the more he realized there was...nothing.  “Dude, this is just the middle of a forest, what are you seeing that I’m not-”

When he turned around, Cain was nearly nose to nose with him, and he was so alarmed he nearly jumped back.

But he didn’t have time to, because along with the proximity - came a _fist_.

And then, an inevitable darkness.

\------------------

Today was strange, to say the least.

Gabriel had been acting _off_ ever since the morning before when they had down time in-between peaks of their cycles.  It was making Sam nervous, because he was worried _he_ had done something.  Thoughts had run though Sam’s brain after their discovery like ‘what if Gabriel didn’t want a soulmate?’  What if he was freaked out that a power larger than himself _had_ determined he and Sam were meant to be, and when Gabriel thought he’d made the choice of free will it _was_ just another fated happening?

Sam loved Gabriel.  That much was clear, and the thought that the alpha may be having second thoughts made him utterly terrified.

Currently, he didn’t know Sam was awake and laying on his side silently watching Gabriel sit on the edge of the bed, staring off into space.

These were the strange things he had been doing when he didn’t know Sam was watching.

These were the things that put fear into Sam’s heart.

And, apparently, his _scent._   Because Gabriel turned around with panicked eyes and asked, “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.  Are _you_ okay?”  His brows were furrowed in concern.  “What were you doing?”

“Thinking.”  He collapsed onto his side, mirroring Sam’s position and offering a smile and a wink.  “Takes a lot of concentration for me, ya know?  How are you feeling?”

“Nervous.  That you’re thinking.”  Sam decided to be up front.

“Why?”  Now _both_ of them were confused.

“Because you’re acting strange.  When you don’t think I’m paying attention.  I’m worried that you’re regretting…us.  Or something.”

“Wha-?  Fuck, _no_!”  Gabriel shook his head and tackled the other alpha.  “You better be bullshitting me right now, kid.”

“I’m not,” Sam said with a fierce determination as he wrestled him back.  “Tell me what’s going on-”

“Did you even _notice_ you don’t wanna fuck right now?”  The archangel pointed out with the wiggle of eyebrows.

“I- huh?”

Just like that, Sam stopped struggling and even though they were in a compromising physical position, Gabriel was right.  He didn’t feel affects of his rut.  He felt...normal.

“How…?”

“I was trying to see if my grace would do anything to counteract the spell.  Give us a break.  That’s why I was concentrating.”  Gabriel gave him a heavy eye roll.  “Why do you always go to the nuclear option, by the way?”

“There’s been other times,” Sam offered with a shoulder shrug as they both moved to get more comfortable, shifting around on their sides to face each other.  “That’s why I thought you were waiting to let me down easy or something.”

“I always thought you were so smart, but your deductive reasoning is really hit and miss, buttercup.”

“Hey!  Sorry, I’ve never had a mate or someone I was this in love with before.”

“Aww, thanks, Sammy.”  Gabriel leaned forward to kiss his forehead.  “I think I exhausted my grace for a while, but I needed to have a clear head to figure shit out.  All those other times have been me sensing crap.  Heavy duty magic.  Now I gotta figure out what the fuck is going on.”

Sam leaned forward with intrigue, “You can sense magic?”

“Probably better than anyone here.  Not to brag or anything.”  Gabriel’s words weren’t haughty, they were matter-of-fact.  “I’m made of grace, I’ve posed as a pagan and I’ve been besties with a few demons.  I don’t know if there’s any kind of magic out there I _haven’t_ dabbled in.  My bros?  They’re bigots.  They’d only recognize the angelic kind, thinking the other dark arts would give ‘em cooties.  But while we’ve been in here, all distracted, I’ve...felt some things.  Changes in the air, the light... _buzzing_  of energy that magic creates.  Kinds that I'm privy to.  Now I need to put those things together.”

This was just another one of those times Sam found himself in awe of Gabriel.  He never considered them different until moments like this.  His mate wasn’t human, and his mate wasn’t a run-of-the-mill angel either.  He was so many things, a creation to be feared, yet he treated Sam with such care and love it was easy to forget.

Sam swallowed and nodded, trying to help him put together the pieces.  “Okay, so what forms of magic did you feel?  What was the first one?”

“Well, Rowena is up to nothing good.  Besides her area sexy-time spell, there was something else she threw together which was blood magic.  You can feel it linger like a cloud after it's performed.  But there's good news - something that I don’t think _she_ even realized?”  Gabriel caressed Sam’s cheek, “It zapped some of the juice from her heat slash rut spell.  I think today’s gonna be the last day.”

“So Rowena did some blood magic.  You’ve gotta look into something witchy, check.  What else?”

“Old energy.  Like, the kind that predates  _God himself_.  It was bizarre though, because it was the shell of the vessel.  It doesn’t make any sense.  I thought once my head was cleared, I’ve be able to figure it out, but now I’m even more confused.”  Gabriel admitted, and he hated that he couldn’t figure it out.

This would require an immediate visit to Chuck.  There was no way he’d stand down this time without answers.

“So good and bad.”  Sam crawled to use Gabriel’s lap as a pillow.  “Big, scary old energy that’s powered down.  Our ruts end by tomorrow.  Even though you’re out some grace we can relax and catch our breath.  Oh, and you still like being my mate.”  He added that last part with a cheeky grin.  “That’s always a positive.”

“When ya put it all like that.”  With a snort, Gabriel carded his hands through Sam’s hair.  “I guess everything isn’t too bad.”

With a hum, Sam snatched up the archangel’s hand and pressed a kiss to his palm.  “I like being here with you.  Just like this.”

“Are you being romantic, Sammy?”

“Maybe.”  He couldn’t take his eyes off Gabriel if he tried.  “Everything was so hot and heavy and about sex.  We never get to just…exist, I guess.  And it’s nice.”

“You know what?  I think I like it too.”  The smile that spread across Gabriel’s face may have been sappy, but he couldn’t seem to give a fuck.

Or wipe it off, even if he tried.

\------------------

When Dean finally came to, he was flat on his back looking up to a clear blue sky, surrounded by dirt and grass.  And his temple was throbbing, like he had an extra heart right below the surface.

He tried to put together the pieces of what had happened.

They were in a clearing in that same deserted forest all of them had been led to.  Dean hadn’t moved an inch…

And Cain had knocked him out.

Full on K.O.’d him - what the _actual_ fuck?

And now, he was scrambling to get to his feet, because he could scent two things.

The first being fear from his mother and the second being the dead.

He followed his nose down a trail, the brush whipping against his clothing and skin as he went, not even bothering to worry about the element of surprise.  Because Mary-  
  
Mary was in _danger_.

He’d never scented fear like this on his mother before.  She was confident.  A force to be reckoned with and one to always had a plan or an escape route.  What was going on?  What was _happening_?

Dean was getting closer, as the scents were getting stronger and created even more terror in his own gut.

There had to be at least five or six fuckin’ zombies with their undead rancid musk on the wind, and that’s exactly where Mary’s scent was coming from, too.  When she’d appeared in the house she was covered in blockers, yet this fear was real enough to bust right through.  Fuck!  
  
He couldn’t scent his mate and Cain didn’t carry a scent, so it begged the question: where were _they_?  They sure as hell weren’t here.

The omega hurdled over a mountain of brush, and his jaw dropped to the sight in front of him.

Mary was tied up, sitting on a branch of a tree barely out of the undead’s reach.  In fact, she was kicking at them on an endless loop because her legs actually were right within the range of four tall ones.

Dean’s guess was _terribly_ off.

There were at least fifteen.

Mary caught his scent and their eyes met across the clearing - the look on her face was a mixture of _furious rage_ and anything to cover up the terror she pridefully _refused_ to show.

Cain had done this.    
  
Cain had _used_ his own mother _against him,_ taken away his only weapon because the only way they could make it out of this was if he shifted.  If Mary hadn’t shifted by now?  Dean had it on good authority those ropes held some kind of enchantment or spell.  It was the only reason she hadn’t fought her way out, even though her blade had been taken too and-

_Goddammit_.

Another impossible situation.

Just like the pharmacy with Jo.

It came back to him, zinging down his spine like a bolt of electricity.

His trigger _wasn’t_ fight or flight - kill or be killed.

It was to _protect_ the people he loved.

There was no thinking involved - he didn’t have to concentrate nor feel the way his body changed because he could see every last detail reflected on Mary’s face, he could see it through the mirrored emotions in her eyes.  From disbelief, to amazement, to _hope_.

It wasn’t a battle cry that escaped Dean’s throat when he dove into the scavengers, reaching for his mother.  
  
It was a howl.    
  
Half of them turned around, confused by the animal and inquiring in their decaying brains whether it was food or not.

Dean didn’t hesitate to rip those stupid fuckwads apart, limb by limb.

Everything else passed in a blur - instead of running and protecting Jo, he was fighting every last one of them to protect Mary.  He was crunching bodies with his massive alpha paws, shredding the weak tendons of the old corpses like delicate spider webs, and tearing them apart until they were unrecognizable shreds of meat.  The massacre was just that - a blood bath turned silent ground in just a matter of minutes.

When Dean looked up the tree to Mary, she looked so proud - if not a bit nervous.

Her nerves had changed their focus, from the dead to him.

Right now, he was a living, breathing, killing machine.  
  
Last time she had seen him linger while shifted, there was a fear of him going feral because he was too overwhelmed by his wolf.

He had to rectify this.

Dean whined and wagged his tail, stretching out his massive alpha body while he reached his paws upward.  He tore the ropes from behind (the sting of his paws told him there had, indeed, been an enchantment, but nothing strong enough to stand against his claws) where Mary was tied up, and she exhaled a sigh of relief.

The omega dropped down from the tree and wrapped her arms around Dean’s furry neck, “You did it, baby!  God, that was amazing.”

When she pulled away, there was nothing but pride in her eyes and a bit of blood on her clothing from his fur.  “That dick said he’d be waiting back at the house for us.  Knew you’d do it.  I… wasn’t sure you’d do it _in time_.”

Dean growled low in his chest still irate at the thought Cain put his mother in danger.  Mary, who had come all the way out here to support him, was used as zombie bait on the off-chance Dean would be able to shift.  Fuck him!  Fuck-

“Dean.  Get back here.”  She grasped and shook his muzzle fearlessly, “You’re letting your alpha rage take over.  Don’t let him win.”

With a huff, he ducked his head and leaned back on his haunches with his upper body low to the ground - hoping it worked as an invitation for her to hop on.  She raised an eyebrow, thinking about it for a second, before she laughed a bit and swung a leg over until she was on his back.

“Not only are you the largest alpha shifter I know, you’re the only one I’d _ever_ feel safe riding.  Don’t be mischievous and make me regret that.”  She teased him, and grabbed the scruff of his neck.  “When I go off on Cain, it will  _not_ be pretty.  Just to warn you.”

Dean nodded his agreement, and lunged from his back legs into a run.  With his long muscled form, they’d be back to their home base in no time.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

Dean was moving so fast Mary had to flatten herself against his back and clutch desperately at his fur in order to be aerodynamic enough to stay on.  He was fueled by rage.  The fact that Cain would even _consider_ putting his mother in danger to test him?  It had Dean seething with fury and he could barely feel the ache in his muscles as he sprinted.

In no time at all, they were back at the safe house, with Cain standing proudly on the steps with his hands on his hips.

While Mary dismounted the growling wolf, Cain announced, “Marvelous job!” right before Dean lunged.

But he was knocked backwards after hitting some kind of barrier erected around the man.

Cain chuckled lightly and explained, “You can’t touch me in your wolf form.  But I’ll let you have a go at me once you shift back.”

“You’re an asshole.”  Mary spat as she rounded on him.  “Putting my son in the position of-”

“I knew he’d never allow harm to come to you.  Calm down, Mary.”  He used a soothing voice full of as much apology as he could muster, but she was just as livid as the other omega - something he hated that he had caused.  But it was for the greater good.

That’s when Mary was the one who realized another thing.  Something Dean wasn’t physically able to voice.  “Where’s Castiel?”

Dean’s snarl demanded to know the same thing, as he paced back and forth, watching the man inside the barrier with a deadly gaze.  The wolf stalked around the barrier with his eyes locked on him as though he were prey.

“Well, that's another thing Dean won’t know until he shifts back.”  Cain explained calmly, “He may very well be in the same position your mother was in.  Except this time, you can only get to him with a _blade_.  Your alpha wolf is much too large to reach him.”

“You’re sick!  I would have never let Dean come with you if I’d have known this is how you’d-”

“Where is he?!”  Dean shouted through _human_ lungs.   
  
Both Mary and Cain whipped their attention around to see the omega was back, and standing fully human in front of them.

Mary’s hand flew to cover her heart as she gasped and Cain nodded in approval.

“Very good.  We’ve discovered your trigger.  Now all we have left to do is fine-tune it.”

The omega rushed forward and wound up, clearing the barrier now that he was on two feet and punched Cain square in the face.  The alpha staggered back a few steps, while Dean was recoiling and aiming for another.  In that same moment Castiel ran out from the front doors and time stood still.

Cain was all but forgotten when Dean locked eyes with his mate and ran.   
  
He jumped into his alpha’s arms and buried his nose in Cas’ neck.  His heart was beating a mile a minute as he scented his mate over and over, making certain he was all right, making sure Cain hadn’t hurt him - but most importantly, making sure he was _really there_.  Dean had been terrified he could have lost him, after seeing what Cain was capable of and having done to his own mother.  After he calmed down, he pulled away slowly and looked confused.

“Wait, what happened?  Were you-?”

“He had me tied up.”  Castiel growled at the man who had taken a few steps back to allow them a reunion.  “I just got out of the restraints.  He didn’t put me in danger, like I witnessed him do to Mary.  I’m _so_ sorry, Dean, I-”

“No, you have nothing to be sorry for.  Jesus.”  The omega kissed him hard before turning back to Cain.  “So is this how it’s gonna be?!  Every time I need to shift, you endanger someone I love?!  Is _that_ how you’re gonna fucking fix me?!”

“You’ve found your light switch, Dean.”  Cain was completely unaffected by the sucker punch to the face.  Hell, he even looked _gratified_.  “You’re going to hold on to that.  Everyone’s is different and you’ve finally found yours in this life.  We won’t have to put anyone in harm’s way again.  You merely need to remember that protection instinct.  I highly doubt, after this experiment, you’re going to forget it.”  

Even though Dean was huffing and puffing, he realized Cain was right.

He was _fucking right_.

The omega knew the _exact_ moment, the exact taste of the adrenaline he needed to harness in order to shift, and it was a different flavor than what he used in his last life.   _That’s_ why he hadn’t been able to control his shifts.    
  
Until now.    
  
His body was newly omega, his mind and his life had transpired in a completely different setting and the basic needs of his wolf were born anew.

Mary’s hands were on his shoulder and his lower back as she ushered him to the house, whispering, “Let’s get you dressed, sweetheart.”

He went along with her willingly because he was still in utter shock.

For a split-second, he met Cain’s eyes and the man looked damn pleased.

As much as he wanted to rip that smug smile off his fucking face, Cain had done it.  He’d fucking done what he’d promised, what they’d set out for.  Fucking bastard.  

\-------------

“This is… weird.”  Charlie’s voice nearly echoed through the quiet room as Jo spooned her from behind.

“What’s weird?”

“My heat.”  She tried to collect her words.  “It’s only been three days but it feels like the last day.  Like it’s almost done.”

“Well, maybe Rowena could only hit everyone with a whammy for a couple days and not the whole week?” Jo guessed, squeezing Charlie with what she hoped was reassurance, because if that was true and her job was done, life was about to get a whole lot easier.  “That’s a good thing, right?”

“Hell yeah, it’s a good thing.  I think it’s strange, though.  From what everyone was saying, it’d be five days of hell.”

“Does that make me a demon?” Jo teased and nipped her ear, because at this point...it felt kind of natural.  “Or was it really that terrible?”

The redhead rolled onto her back so she could wiggle her eyebrows at the other omega.  “You _are_ quite devilish.  In the best way possible.  I wouldn’t have minded a few more days with you.”  Charlie began playing with her hair, her mouth slightly open like she had something else to say but wasn’t sure if she wanted to say it.

Jo wasn’t the most patient girl in the world, so she raised an eyebrow and prompted her, “Yeah?”

With pursed lips, Charlie finally huffed, then blurted, “Were you just here with me because you felt like you owed me since I got you out of your heat?”

“What?”  The blonde was actually surprised by the question: but she had a good point.  “Char, you know me better than that.  Can _anyone_ guilt me into _anything_?  Really?”  Those were the right words, right?  Because, yeah, she had felt responsible in the beginning...but she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t nice to be intimate with someone again.   
  
Even though there _was_ another factor at play, there was no way she would tell Charlie.  It didn’t involve her, at least not yet, especially since Jo figured she had officially ruined things with Hannah.  But that wasn’t the point - she was here now.  She needed to be present, and she needed to show Charlie that.  The omega deserved it.

“I know you’re a strong independent bad bitch, but, you know, I just was wondering…” She was timid and nervous, which was very un-Charlie-like.

Finally the blonde had enough and ordered, “Shut up,” deciding to show her rather than tell her.

She crawled on top of the redhead and kissed her, deciding it would be best to figure out what it was like to be with Charlie outside the pull of a her heat.  Maybe it would help her find out if there was something more between them than Jo taking care of her.  She _needed_ to come to a decision, especially if it was almost over, as Charlie predicted.   
  
Jo couldn’t lead _anyone_ on anymore.   
  
When their lips met tenderly and when Jo licked inside Charlie’s mouth it was playful and affectionate.  All things to put Charlie’s mind at ease and make her feel like she wasn’t an obligation.

If Charlie was wondering if Jo wanted more?

That was exactly what the blonde was planning on discovering, whether the other omega knew it or not.

\-------------

Gabriel was absolutely correct.  The blood magic he’d felt Rowena use drained part of her first spell and cut the heats and ruts two days short.  So now he was on a mission.

Finally, Gabriel was in his right mind, without the help of grace, and Sam was sleeping soundly.  Now had a man to speak to.

Or rather, a _Father_.

He didn’t hesitate to charge down the halls, hoping the first place he hit up was where Chuck was.  Since, the archangel assumed, he had more than enough writing material to last him a fucking lifetime.

When he swung open the door, it was to find the man tossing back the rest of the liquor in his cup, and sighing heavily.

“Was wondering when you’d get here.”

“Yeah.  I bet.”  Gabriel narrowed his eyes, “So this wasn’t something you thought you should share with the class?”

“At least you found out you had a soulmate?”  Chuck ventured to say something positive that may not piss off the clearly livid archangel in front of him.  “That’s always a good thing, right?”

“And something you could have said before!” he snapped, but in the back of his mind stored the confirmation they had merely guessed at, to tell Sam.  “Why the hell did the alphas need ruts?  Why wasn’t it only the omegas?!”

“You already know Rowena wanted you and Sam to pick omegas.”  His voice was weak.  “Trust me, it was _no_ picnic for me either.  You don’t even _want_ to know how many ‘oh God’s I heard!  Not _only_ do I dream about prophecies, which was porn these last few days, _every time_ someone said my name it came through as a _prayer_!  If I could have stopped it, I would have.”  A visible shiver ran down his spine.  “I’m freakin’ _traumatized_ , here!”

“Oh, boo fuckin’ hoo!”  Gabriel leaned over the desk, watching Chuck fill his glass to the top.  “Why _didn’t_ you stop it?  You can do whatever the hell you want!”

“How many times do I have to repeat ‘free will’ until it sticks?”  His voice sounded exhausted, but that didn’t make Gabriel lose any steam.

If anything, it revved him up more.  “Well, I’m sick of that!  It’s a cop-out!  Who knows if this is ever going to work, and-”

“It did.”

Suddenly, Gabriel froze.  Those two words changed everything.

“ _What_?”

“Ruby conceived,” he answered in a strangely emotionless way.

The stuttering Chuck was gone.  This was a stone-faced stranger Gabriel didn’t know.  But it wasn’t his Father, either.  It was someone _completely different_ , an anomaly inside a familiar vessel, and he didn’t like it.

“Does that mean…?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.  I told you, I can only see so much.  All I know, is there was a child conceived.  I don’t know if it will fix anything.  I don’t know if black magic is the way to fix the world.  I don’t know-”

“Wait-” Gabriel cut him off with both a sharp hand motion and sharp words.  “You said _black_ magic.  Not light or simple magic.  That’s _different_.”

“So I did.”  Still, Chuck was an empty shell, only useful as a mouthpiece.

“There’s _something_ you’re not telling me.” Gabriel watched him with wary eyes and an distrustful tone.

“There’s _a lot_ I’m not telling you.  And it will remain that way.”

“What the hell!”  Gabriel felt like ripping his hair out.  “Why are you being an asshole, this isn’t you, this is-”

“I’ll tell you one thing the rest of the tower doesn’t know.”  Chuck was robotic as he raised his drink and took a mere sip.  “But you can’t tell _anyone_.”

Crossing his arms, and taking in a deep breath, Gabriel nodded his consent.

“Rowena took War’s ring.”

Of all things, that _wasn’t_ something Gabriel was expecting.  He jerked back, jaw falling open and took in the information.  It didn’t sink in right away and the blank gaze Chuck was using to stare him down wasn’t making it click any faster.  But now the niggling ‘Old Magic’ he felt made a little bit more sense.

“The Horseman’s.  How did she get it?”

“Through bartering, then treachery.”

“This is you being cryptic.”  Gabriel finally realized, because this had nothing to do with the ring: this was a _message_.  “You don’t want me to trust the witch.”

Chuck’s stare turned meaningful in confirmation.

“Fuck, all right.”  Gabriel knew this was all he was getting, so he turned to leave.  “Have fun writing.”

“Good luck, Gabriel.”

When he shut the door and looked out into the empty hallway, Gabriel had a terrible feeling in his gut.  Especially the wish of _luck_ Chuck had tossed his way right as he was leaving.

Because the whole ‘God works in mysterious ways?’

Was true.

Chuck had just given him a clue.  And one he would not take lightly.  There was a _reason_ , some kind of dead-serious reasoning for him not to trust Rowena and his Father made it a point to throw out that information, willingly.  Which was _unheard_ of.  He couldn’t let this go - the witch had done something.  Something more than tricking a goddamn Horsemen of the Apocalypse out of his ring.  Or she was _about_ to do something more.

Which had Gabriel feeling sick to his stomach.  Because he had no idea what that could be.

\---------------------  
  
It wasn’t until Dean and Cas retired for the night that Mary decided to confront Cain.   
  
While they had all been together, he’d told her there was an extra room she would be able to take, one without any dead bodies littering it, and that’s when she knew _he_ didn’t sleep.  While she went to the room and placed her belongings in it, she didn’t curl up under the blankets and nod off.  She didn’t even pull back the covers.  Mary sat on the edge of the mattress until she heard the hushed conversations coming from her son and his mate’s room to die down.    
  
She knew it wouldn’t take long - all of them were exhausted from the day’s events and Mary acknowledged she was too.  But still...there was something she needed to address.   
  
As soon as she was sure the mated pair was asleep, she slowly stood up and headed to the staircase.  Her footsteps were silent and since she’d snuck up on Cain once, she doubted she’d be able to do it again.  There was even the chance he was already expecting her.   
  
Once she was on the main floor, she listened for any signs of rustling for a sign of where the Father of Murder was.  It wasn’t a sound that captured her attention, but a voice.   
  
“I apologize for my actions today.”   
  
She turned around and realized he was seated at the same kitchen table they’d chatted at earlier in the day.  Although currently, her eyes were trying to adjust to the dark and he was barely more than an outline.   
  
“Bullshit,” she hissed. “You’re lucky it worked.  Do you have any idea what it would have done to him if he had lost me?  If his mother was eaten by the undead right in front of him?”  She advanced into the room.  “He wouldn’t blame you and your goddamned plan, he’d blame _himself_ !  That’s not something you can come back from!  Do you-”   
  
“I knew it would work.”  It was so nonchalant, like he didn’t even care about any repercussions and held no remorse about what he did.  “You were in no danger, Mary.  You never were.”   
  
She rounded the table and couldn’t help but slam her hands down against the wood, growling out, “And you didn’t think you could’ve told me ahead of time?!  Was this punishment?  I already apologized, _Jesus_!”   
  
Cain jerked back at the accusation -  _finally_ , the visceral reaction Mary had been searching for.   
  
With disbelieving eyes, he huffed, “I was doing it for Dean, something _you_ asked of me.  I saw an opportunity and I took it because I knew you were stronger than Castiel.  I knew he’d be able to use his _brain_ to save you, rather than acting unpredictably because of his mate.”  He reached out and tore her wrist off the table to take her rigid hand into his.  “You thought that was punishment?  You couldn’t be more wrong.”   
  
The omega tried to jerk out of his grasp, but he wasn’t letting her go.  After a few tries the fight drained from her and she admitted, “Fine.  I understand why I made more sense.  But you could have-”   
  
“It was awful timing,” he took a chance and laced their fingers together, cautiously looking up to meet her eyes.  “Will you forgive me?”   
  
Mary had no idea what was happening, what Cain was doing, why he was treating her like this.  She didn’t know if her mind was clouded, if her logic was failing her, but when the alpha looked at her this way she felt defeat creeping up on the edges of her consciousness.  Not defeat, per se, but she didn’t feel the overwhelming anger anymore.   
  
She had come down here to yell at him, berate him, give him a piece of her mind and tell him to fuck off.   
  
And that...wasn’t where this was going.   
  
Mary didn’t know how she felt about it or what she should be doing.  But she knew that she hadn’t pulled away.  If she _truly_ hated this man she would have recoiled the moment his grip slackened and she had the chance to be free of him.  But here they were.  With his hand intertwined with hers.   
  
With a hard swallow, finally being able to see his honest expression in the darkened room now that her shifter senses had kicked in, she hesitated to say, “Fine.”   
  
He continued to watch her, continued to see what she would do now that the rage inside her had simmered but she was waiting on him.   
  
Cain squeezed her hand and told Mary, barely above a whisper, “It’s been a long day - you should sleep.”   
  
She opened her mouth to say something and that’s when Cain dropped her hand.  Then she realized, fuck it, it was the end of the world, she didn’t care.   
  
Now that her hand was free from his grasp, it flew up and grabbed the back of his head to knot in his hair at the same time she ducked down and kissed him again.    
  
This time, Cain was ready.    
  
His arms flew up until his palms were cupping her cheeks tenderly and he kissed her back.  He was beckoning her forward, little by little, with every hot move of his lips and brush of his tongue until she withdrew.   
  
She released the handful of hair and traced her fingers along his jawline with a confident smirk, “I’ll see you in the morning.  Good night.”   
  
Then she turned on her heels and sauntered out of the room.  Cain was left motionless in the kitchen as he heard her ascend the staircase.  He leaned heavily on the kitchen table and cursed, for one of the first times, that he himself didn’t sleep.   
  
Cain honestly thought he’d already met and lost his one true mate, that he’d never so much as look at another woman again.  Apparently he’d been wrong, because now he couldn’t keep his thoughts away from the blonde omega.   
  
He’d never expected Mary Winchester to waltz into his life.  
  
\---------------------

Something was happening.

Something big.

Everyone’s doors were being knocked on at eight in the morning, demanding they head to the cafeteria immediately, even though breakfast was never served until after nine o’clock.  This wasn’t a request either - this was a mandatory meeting for the entire tower, and the cafeteria was the only place large enough for everyone to meet.

One by one, people began arriving.

It was Jo and Charlie’s idea to push together tables to accommodate their pack’s size, because depending on what the hell kind of meeting this was, it was best they were all together.  Everyone agreed, even though some of the omegas who were still recovering from their heats sent them nasty glares due to the scraping noises from the table legs against the floor so early in the morning.

Anna glared something _vicious_ back at them, because not only had she been one of the omegas in heat, she was the ‘not out of bed before 11:00’ type.  Gabriel had to talk her down, because there was a very lycanthrope-like snarl in the back of the angel’s throat.  And he knew Bela and Lisa would be scraps of mangled flesh if Anna sunk her not-a-morning-person teeth into them from their loud, obnoxious gossiping one table over.

Sam grinned at his mate who was now the focus of Anna’s death-glare, and shrinking under it, until Hannah took the burden off _all_ them and set a large cup of coffee in front of the grumpy, homicidal redhead.

That seemed to solve things for the moment.

Ellen and Bobby were shaking their heads at their pack’s antics, while they kept a special vigil when the archangels came in.  It surprised no one they were clearly too good to join them in sitting.

Finally, at nine o’clock on the dot, Rowena came strolling in with Ruby by her side and Sam shot Gabriel a side-ways glance as the omega took a seat with the other ones.  After she did that, he assumed maybe she was just late.

The witch looked upon the crowd, gazing upon every single face and frowned when she noted, mostly to herself, “Should have known Chuck and our resident goddess wouldn’t have showed up.  Oh well.”  Then, her voice grew in volume.  “I’m sure you’re all wondering why you’ve been asked to join me this morning, and I apologize for it being at an early hour, but I wished to give you the good news as soon as it arrived!”

‘ _Good news_?’  Jo mouthed to her mom who was still just as skeptical as her.  ‘ _Bullshit_.’

“The reason I cut the spell short was because it was no longer needed.”  Her smile was cryptic and mischievous as hushed whispers broke out among the crowd, and she had to raise her voice even louder in a joyous announcement, “Ruby is with child!”

“The hell-” Sam demanded to Gabe, because he _knew_ that was bullshit.  He _knew_ his mate had said she’d exhausted her powers due to funneling them into dark magic, he knew-  
  
Gabriel was forced to shoot Sam a completely faked look of confusion, since Chuck had already told him the news, and now the archangel was wondering if _this_ had been the second part of her spell.  But he needed to make it seem like right now was the first time he was hearing it.

“Congratulations to Michael and Ruby!” Rowena continued.  “I’ll be overseeing the pregnancy and hopefully this baby will be the new soul we need to jump-start our world!”

Then, there was a roar of applause and excitement, but the pack was left baffled.

Regardless, as to not draw attention, they joined in the clapping and tried to force smiles.  Some of them were skeptical, yet optimistically believed even though magic was involved, this _might_ be a step in the right direction.  This might hold potential.  Others felt sorry for Ruby as Michael scooped her up and held her like a trophy.  Then a very specific group in the pack believed something was amiss and this _wasn’t_ the world to bring a baby into.  If there was a baby, at all.

Either way, no one had saw this announcement coming from a mile away.

Their minds were blown as they looked upon the scene in awe.

Gabriel whispered to the group, the celebration outside them covering his remark, “Fuckin’ _great_.  Michael’s always had a big ego.  They’re gonna have to assign him his own fuckin’ _floor_ , his head’s gonna be so big being the father of this ’miracle baby.’”

Hannah snorted, because she knew it to be true.

Anna rolled her eyes as she finished up her coffee and finally felt like a person again.  “At least it gave us omegas a two day break.  That sucked.  Speaking of, have you two,” she gestured to Charlie and Jo with an impish grin, “gotten a _little closer_ since last we’ve seen of each other?”

“There’s the sassy Anna we know and love.  Just give her caffeine and she comes alive!”  Charlie laughed and awkwardly felt Ellen’s gaze on her.  “I hope?”

There was a hard elbow in her side, when Jo admonished, “We talked about this!” because “this” wasn’t decided on, and she didn’t miss the way Hannah flinched from the other side of the table.

“Oo, they like it _rough_.”  Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

“ _Everyone_ likes it rough sometimes,” Jo shot right back with a wink, trying to lighten the mood and take the focus away from Charlie and herself.

Suddenly, they realized they weren’t the only people in the room and said room happened to be silent.

Everyone’s eyes were on them.

“Uhh…” Sam looked around, “Did we miss something?”

“Rowena was _trying_ to explain Benny was cooking us whatever we wanted for a celebration breakfast and we were taking a vote.  But apparently ‘you liking it rough’ is _more important_ than the baby who’s going to _save our world_!” Bela snapped, her words coated in venom.

“Oh.  Uh…” Gabriel looked around the group to see some were mortified, some flushing pink, others were trying not to laugh.  “I like waffles?”

“Idjits,” Bobby grumbled, trying to hide his face with his trucker hat.  “’m surrounded by idjits.”

\-----------------

They worked hard for the rest of the week, and it ended up being a full seven days until Dean could shift back and forth at the drop of a hat.

While it was trying and his body was aching, being pushed to the limits day in and day out, _God_ , was it worth it.

There were days he wanted to kill Cain.  Wanted to rip him apart, piece by piece, but the man remained true to his word.  He didn’t touch Mary or Cas as he had the second day to confirm the trigger.  No, he just tore _Dean_ apart mentally and physically.

It was all because Dean was a special case.

They’d figured out, through a strange heart-to-heart one night, that it probably had to do with the strange curse Dean lived with.  Even though he hated the man, he equal parts respected him and somehow came to trust him.  It was the strangest relationship Dean’d had with anyone, which made him spill after Cas and Mary had gone to sleep.

Not only did he retain his memories in the turn over, he retained his wolf.  

Cain had lived a long, long time.  He’d told Dean that there had been _many_ souls he met more than once after rebirth and it was _unheard_ of to keep memories.  So why not add to the curse and hold on to the same wolf?  Apparently, the alpha said that was one for the record books, too.  Wolves adapted and changed to fit their new human upon rebirth, especially if designation was a factor.  Dean...was a complete anomaly.

They figured out together that Dean presenting omega in this life while his wolf remained alpha created a tug of war, of sorts.

While Dean was the same person, his body had _different_ biological priorities.  Turned out, it was finding the common link between omegas _and_ alphas (those links were _genetically_ few and far between) that could connect him to his wolf.    
  
 _That’s_ why he couldn’t shift - until now.    
  
That’s why he really had needed Cain to help him figure it all out.  

It was a puzzle, and the fact that Cain had ‘been around a long time’ showed through his deductive reasoning and slightly unethical experiments.  It made a strange sense why Mary seemed to trust him, as well.

The omega should have expected it, after seeing the way Cain fought.

None of it mattered anymore, he was fixed, he could fight and he felt like he rediscovered a part of himself.  Which felt amazing.  
  
\--------------------   
  
While Mary and Cain met up nightly to discuss the progress Dean was making, there was a certain night in the middle of the week that the omega had come back downstairs a second time because she couldn’t sleep.   
  
It wasn’t insomnia, it wasn’t because she was worried about her son or his mate, she was thinking about an older burden.  What was worse, was that she was the one carrying it.  The thought began as a niggling question, spurred on by a wave of emotion - something she had worked hard to bury.  Now, she couldn’t ignore it anymore.   
  
When she went to look for the man, he wasn’t in the kitchen but it didn’t surprise her - it was much later than their usual chats, and it wasn’t like he sat idly at that table all night.  Mary didn’t bother to keep her footfalls light, she only did that for the pair sleeping, and she found Cain already turned to face her from where he’d been looking out of the window.   
  
He tilted his head and asked curiously, “What are you still doing awake?  It’s quite late and-”   
  
“I know that.”  She cut him off and hugged the coat she was wearing closer to her body, then without preamble stated plainly, “We need to talk.  Let’s sit?”   
  
Cain nodded and gestured to the couch that hadn't been barricading the door, figuring actions spoke louder than words.  At least that’s what he’d learned when it came to Mary.   
  
When she sat down, she left a large gap between them but shifted her body to face him in a way he didn’t know how to read.  The only thing Cain could make out for sure was the fact that this had nothing to do with the training, this was something completely different.  He just couldn’t ascertain _how_ different, and even though Mary’s blockers were beginning to wear off, she had built a wall.  He didn’t like it one bit.   
  
“You’re not what I expected, you know?” Mary started, but she was mostly musing to herself.  Especially when she continued, while her eyes scanned the floor, “I know I told you my group hunted you.  We knew your story, we knew about the Mark, about your power, about all the things you’d done...but meeting you?  It’s almost a joke.”   
  
“But you aren’t laughing, little wolf,” Cain purposely used the nickname, which had a tendency to get a rise out of her.   
  
She glanced up and made eye contact, but nothing about her demeanor changed.   
  
Instead, she appraised him and huffed, “No.  I’m not.”  Mary took a deep breath and ran her hands over her thighs, sighing, “You’ve been around.  A long time.  You say you’ve witnessed people reborn multiple times but do they ever…” she paused, looking for the words and not finding them.   
  
“Mary,” Cain dared to scoot closer to her.  “You’ve never held back with me before.  You always tell me exactly what you're thinking.  So what’s on your mind?”   
  
She didn’t move away or push him back but his words did seem to give her some steam.  So she finally plowed ahead, figuring she’d either get an answer or she wouldn’t - the point was that she needed to _say it_.  “I remember in the void, the entire point of rebirth was to find your soulmate.  Only then could you be born again to find them on Earth, then ascend to Heaven.  If you didn’t, you’d be put back in the cycle all over again.”  Mary finally managed, “When you watched people, did they ever pick the wrong ones?  Do people have choices of soulmates?  Are there multiple chances or simply one, single, absolute choice that, no matter what, you’re destined to be with.”   
  
By the end, her words were punched out and a strange vulnerability was starting to overwhelm her.  Cain knew she wasn’t done, he could feel it, he already understood her words weren’t meant to be met with a response so much as they were for her to organize her thoughts or justify her feelings.   
  
Mary clasped her hands together and clamped them between her knees because they were beginning to shake while she admitted, “In the void, I met my soulmate, John, and then I found him on Earth.  He died and...turned into one of _them_ the exact moment everything started.  Hell, he could have been the very first.  I never had a chance to mourn - I had to step up right away.  I remembered everything, right after Dean took John out with a baseball bat.  I remembered I was a hunter.  My instincts kicked in and I kept going.  I never stopped.”   
  
“You protected your family.”  Cain finally felt the urgent need to say, “I’m sorry it happened that way, that you never got to say goodbye, but you did the right thing in a world gone wrong.”   
  
“I know,” she nodded and she knew the words to be true.  “But now I’m questioning things.  I wrapped everything up into a tight fucking ball and threw it away, but now I feel like it’s unraveling.  Now that I have time to think I don’t know what’s happening.”   
  
Although he should have let her process, should have allowed her to come up with the words herself, the alpha couldn’t help but prompt, “What are you questioning?”   
  
Cain hated that he couldn’t offer more help - all he did was ask questions - but there wasn’t much else he could do.  Mary was in the pilot seat and he was just a passenger, waiting for her to land them at some kind of destination.  Yet, her head was still in flight, and even though he had a general idea about the direction, he couldn’t force her to do anything - even though he was pushing more than he should.   
  
“Black and white facts?  John and I were soulmates.  I loved him.  Even when times were tough, we made it work.  It was love at first sight.  We knew we were true mates the moment we met, just like you read about.”  She smiled softly at the memory.  “But once he was gone, it _wasn’t_ like it was supposed to be, it wasn’t like they tell you.  And...I know that.”   
  
The silence in the room was deafening as she slid down on the couch and laid her head on the backrest, allowing her eyes to close.   
  
“The flight or flight adrenaline consumed me.  For some reason, I knew he was gone.  The more we learned about the undead...about how they stay in their bodies and rot if they can’t move on...John was one of _those_.  I’ll never see him again.  I won’t be returned to be with him in Heaven.  God, I loved him so much but he was _so_ fucking _stubborn_ -” Mary’s eyes flew open as she tried to blink away the tears.  “I don’t know if it restarted something.  Or if it was just...the end.  I don’t know _what_ to think.  Because everything I remember about him is there, those feelings are there, but you know how soulmates are supposed to complete you?  They’re supposed to be your missing piece and fill half of you?  I feel like that part vanished when he did...but my past life filled that void instead, somehow.”   
  
“I mourn his _memory_ but not his _absence_ -” She abruptly doubled over and groaned, “Or at least...that’s the _only_ explanation I have.  In a way, it kind of makes sense.  But it also makes me an awful person.”   
  
Cain was taking in each and every one of her words with rapt attention.  The ones that hurt, the ones that shouldn’t have made his stomach drop but did, and the ones that puzzled him.  Because those last few phrases had him guessing, they made _him_ unsure because they made _her_ so unsettled.   
  
Finally, her gaze slowly rose even though her body remained hunched over, elbows on her thighs as she slowly pronounced, “I shouldn’t have any feelings for you.”     
  
The words ‘but I do’ were left unsaid, yet everything Mary had told him spoke those words loud and clear.  They weren’t suggested, they were a given...and Cain felt it too.   
  
He knew they had a connection when they shouldn’t have, when it went against the natural order, but despite all odds - it had happened.  And he _had_ to tell her.   
  
The alpha cleared his throat and without breaking their eye contact explained, “A long time ago, I had a soulmate, too.  As you said, you _feel_ it - you _know_ it - no one can tell you any different.  She was killed, and somehow I believed because I was immortal we’d be exempt from the rules.  But no matter how hard I tried to find her, no matter how hard I searched - she was never reborn.  I believe it was because she had _found me,_ and that was her ticket into Heaven.  While I was cursed to walk the Earth, forever, with the Mark.”   
  
It didn’t go without his notice how Mary leaned in while she was watching him as he continued, “Even after God removed the Mark I knew I was bound for Hell.  I knew I’d never see her again, I made peace with it.  I knew my heart would never feel again and I used that indifference and funneled it into a focused mind in order to help people.  Whether it be the lycanthrope find themselves, whether it be in battle, or whether it’s these focused missions with the time I have left as an atonement.  I _believed_ I could be objective,” Cain emphasized the past tense.  “But now I believe that there are no longer rules.  I believe that the previous system no longer holds water and our pasts don’t matter.  Only the future matters to survivors.  You’re not an awful person, Mary, you’re a survivor.”   
  
She listened to him just as diligently as he had to her and Cain was thankful that she no longer appeared to be on the verge of a breakdown.  Mary looked calmer, thoughtful, and although she didn’t speak, her mannerisms opened up more than they had been during the entire encounter.   
  
It encouraged the alpha and gave him the confidence to say, “You’re not alone.  In any of this.  In your questions, your thoughts, but there’s one thing that I have no doubts about.”  He finally took the chance to reach out and brush her tousled blonde hair away from where it had fallen on her face.  “I never thought I’d feel anything more than camaraderie with anyone again.  Shifter, angel, demon, creature - it doesn’t matter.  But _you’ve_ changed that,” Cain’s voice dropped to a whisper as she leaned into his touch.  “I don’t regret it, I’m not ashamed.  It’s out of my control so I won’t stop it.  Even if I had the choice, I wouldn’t want to, because you make me feel human again,” he chuckled lightly, “ _much_ to your dismay, since I know you were predicting a monster.”   
  
Mary couldn’t help it, she began laughing and shaking her head at the whole situation.  She should be upset, or torn up or something - but she was laughing.  And she should be pissed off because she was, but this unexplained connection between them only solidified things, because Mary realized they weren’t just two random people who met in a tower.  They were kindred spirits.   
  
They had the same experience, the same losses, and possibly the same _second chance_.    
  
Both had soulmates, both had lost soulmates and it should be physically impossible to feel the pull of anyone else, but it was there.    
  
She had gotten all her emotional baggage aired, he knew even _more_ things about her that she never dared to speak to another, and he did nothing but offer comfort back.   
  
She couldn’t help but reach out, close the distance between them and wrap her arms around his neck.  Cain’s, in turn, looped around her waist in a strange moment of tenderness where they just rested against each other for a few stolen moments.   
  
It was only then that Mary realized how utterly exhausted she was, not just from the tossing and turning, but from the scene she’d created but...she was glad she did.  Her failed attempt at concealing a yawn earned her a kiss on the crown of her head and a kind, “Go get to sleep.”   
  
The omega hummed and drew away, even though she really didn’t want to, and lingered before stealing a single kiss and making her way back up the stairs.  Somehow, she felt lighter - the dark clouds surrounding her had passed, and now she knew a little more about Cain’s long lifetime which was previously cloaked in mystery.  But more importantly, maybe, just _maybe_ there could be a future.   
  
She refused to get her hopes up, but they were on the same page.  And that was good enough for now.   
  
\--------------------

In that week, their safe house was never compromised and they were all sitting around the living room eating their last bits of food before they headed back in the morning.

Mary was glad she had this time with Cas, because they bonded in a way.  He had proved her wrong in many situations, conversations and they even shared some obscure habits and favorite movies from before all this.  She was pleasantly surprised.

“Is it wrong,” the woman asked between bites, “that I don’t wish to return to the tower?”

“Depends on which part you don’t wish to return to,” Cain curiously prompted her from where he was cleaning one of the guns he had brought with him, in case of an emergency.  
  
Dean also thought it was interesting how well his mother and Cain got along - in spite of the brutality the alpha treated _him_ with.  Maybe she knew it was for the greater good, but the omega knew for a _fact_ there had been nights when she had gone downstairs to speak with him during the week.  Maybe it was to yell at him over the treatment and to understand his motives, maybe it was something else.  Dean had yet to figure it out, and he felt as though he missed a piece of that puzzle.

“As much as I appreciate the security and the hospitality, I miss my freedom a bit.  You can’t run through the woods in the tower.  You can’t scent the forest or the air before the rain,” Mary paused wistfully.  “I can’t explain it.”

“I understand, Mom.”  Dean perked up immediately.  “You and I were hunters.  Monsters don’t hide out in government buildings.  We hunted the bad guys as our wolves outside.  While we may have rented out motels in cities, in rural areas - we slept curled up under the stars.”

“I suppose I don’t share the sentiment.”  It was Castiel who leaned forward, trying to understand the two Winchesters.  “I wish I did, though.  That sounds lovely.”

“I do miss my farm and my bees,” Cain admitted, adding to the conversation.  “It’s difficult to trade nature for the man-made, high-security government fashioned tower.”

There was a lull in the conversation, everyone letting the words sink in before Cain spoke up again.

“There are very few who embraced their lycanthrope lineage in their past lives because they didn’t _need_ to.  Which is why I offer those lessons in the gymnasium focused on training and perfecting their wolf.  Your pack is the first I haven’t needed to baby.  Those in the tower never fully grasped the shift in their previous lifetimes, some even viewed their wolves as barbaric - so they’re quite content being locked up inside.  It’s familiar to them.  Lisa was nurse in a past life, Bela an heiress.  Even Garth was a scientist - none of our comrades needed to worry about shifting, it’s only us.”  Cain looked up to meet Mary’s eyes with an odd sincerity.  “So, no.  It’s not wrong you do not with to return to the tower.”   
  
Castiel was the one who tilted his head, “You’re able to shift?”   
  
With a nod, Cain admitted, “I can, but I prefer to do it in solitude.  I’m able to fight efficiently with my weapon, I’ve never had the need to shift in battle.  I use my wolf as a reprieve, rather than a killing machine.  Running relaxes me - it’s a way to gather myself, rather than abusing the power for the slaughter.”  He huffed and shook his head, “I’ve done enough of that since, well, near the beginning of time itself.”   
  
There was a silence no one knew now to fill.   
  
Except Mary, of course.

“We could always go for walks,” Mary mused conversationally, tapping her finger on her chin.  “Are there any orders against leaving?”

Cain eyed her with scrutiny, “I’m unsure.  No one has wished to leave before.”

“Then there’s no rules,” Dean decided, leaning in close to his mother conspiratorially.  “I mean, Cain’s got a _huge_ pull in the tower, right?  As long as we don’t bring any undead pals back, that means we can go for some scenic runs, right?   _You_ could always supervise us, since you run for fun, huh?”

“Does that sound fair?”  Mary followed up her son’s words with a very impish expression.

Cain looked at a loss for words, and stumbled out with, “I-I suppose.”

“They’re quite convincing, aren’t they?”  Cas put this two-cents in, “That’s only as individuals.  Together, they’re _unstoppable_.”

“I’m beginning to see that.”  Cain huffed a laugh and shook his head, his eyes lingered with Mary’s a bit longer as the mated pair returned to eating their food.   

\-----------------

After the spell and announcement, everything calmed down and Sam set out to find one person.  Yet, she was _impossible_ to find.  

It was like she was a goddamn ghost, so the second he saw her walking down the halls, he shouted out, “Wait!” and she froze completely at the sound of the alpha's voice.

“Oh, hey,” Ruby greeted with a half wave as Sam jogged to catch up with her.  “What’s up?”

“I’ve been looking for you!” he admitted with a grin.  “Where have you been?”

“Oh, you know,” she shrugged, digging her hands into her pocket.  “Being treated like a porcelain doll, since I’m the butt of a cosmic joke, and all.”

“Yeah, I figured.  That’s why I wanted to talk to you, make sure you’re all right.”  Sam flagged her to walk with him.  “I heard they’re serving up some fries for lunch.  You can’t say no to those, can you.”

With a real, true grin, she agreed, “You know me too well.”

They walked to the cafeteria together, Sam asking her honestly, “They’ve been keeping you under lock and key?”

“Well, I mean it’s not like I’m a prisoner.  Just don’t feel like getting out.  People look at me weird.  Plus, I think the fact that the baby was conceived with a touch of magic means it’s on speed.  I’ve already got morning sickness which shouldn’t be hitting me for another week or so.  But, lo and behold, I wake up vomiting my guts out every day.”  Ruby complained as they rounded the corner, but her eyes lit up at the scent of lunch.  “Damn.  This is the first time I’ve been hungry in forever.”

“Told you you couldn’t say no.”

They grabbed their trays and loaded them up with everything Garth had made that afternoon, the beta greeting Ruby with genuine kindness and not the weird looks everyone else had been.  She was thankful for that.  Sam guided them to a table in the corner and sat on the outside - so his giant frame would hide her from others in the cafeteria.

“Uh, why were you looking for me?” Ruby asked nervously as she began picking at her food.

“Because you’re a friend and I’m pretty sure you didn’t ask for this.”  Sam answered the question easily, watching her with concern.  “I just… wanted to let you know I’m here for you.  Gabe told me Michael’s kind of an ass, and he’s probably more proud of his magic dick than the baby.”

Ruby began laughing so hard she snorted and covered her mouth, nodding profusely.  “Dude, nailed it!  He’s a cocky son of a bitch.  Not gonna lie, I’ve hated him since day one.  But what can you do, saving the world, or some shit.”

“I’ll tell Gabriel he was right.”  Sam chuckled to himself as he added a sparse amount of dressing to his salad.

“So how’s happily mated bliss?”  Ruby decided to change the subject, because she was terrified she was going to give something away - the guilt already eating her alive.

“Awesome.”  There was no hesitation.  “Actually, we figured out we were soulmates.  Weird, right?  He was always in hiding from Heaven, had all these barrier spells when he was posing as a Pagan, which was why I kept reincarnating because _I_ couldn’t find my soulmate, since he was an undercover ass.  Then we ended up finding each other by accident.  I know it sounds stupid, but I couldn’t be happier.”

“I can tell.  The goo-goo eyes have intensified.  Didn’t think that was even possible!”  She teased him and giggled.  “But wow.  You could write a book.  You know, if there were still publishing companies.  Hell, send your idea to Chuck, he writes.  All he does is write.  And drink.  But!  You could circulate it through the tower, I’ll give you a rave review.”

“Shut up.”  Sam shot her a bitchface while she was digging into her food.  “Seriously though, you looking like a starving child.  Have you been throwing up that much?”

“Yeah,” she shrugged.  “It’s not like we have a manual for this.  Which is why I’m chilling out.  If this is some kinda hope for the future?  I don’t want to fuck it up.  I’m trying to take care of myself but it’s… weird.  I mean, I’ve never been pregnant before so I don’t have much to go by, so there’s that.”

“I mean it, Ruby.”  Sam’s entire demeanor completely changed and he was boring holes in her head with the intensity of his gaze.  “Anything you need.  You’re not in this alone.  I’m your friend, all right?  You need one, you got one in me.”

And, fuck, if her heart didn’t break a little bit when he said those words.

She took a deep breath in, trying to match his stare and nodded.  “Thank you, really.  I’ll remember that.”

“Good.  Now, starving child, want me to get you more fries?”

With a wicked grin, she nodded, “Hell yeah,” then thoughtfully added, “Can I sign up to get room service in advance?  Breakfast in bed?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

\----------------

The group was up with the first light, packing their bags and ready to travel back to the tower.  They were all spraying themselves down with blockers for the trip because of the horde gathered by the burning bodies the previous week.  It was unknown as to whether they’d spread out and went their separate ways or if they were lingering around the Capitol building.

Mary and Cain were pushing the couch away from the front door when the mated pair came down the steps with the duffle bags slung over their shoulders.

Dean had a pep in his step as he moved but Cas was a little slower behind him.

Which was strange.

Normally, it was the other way around - Dean a little lethargic and slow moving while Cas was in the lead with deliberate and meaningful steps.

Dean’s smile faded when he noticed Cain and Mary looking between one another with worried expressions, and then back up to Cas.  The omega turned around to look at his mate who was clutching the railing and trying to stand upright.

“Hey, babe, are you alright?”  Dean asked timidly, tilting his head to the side while he examined the alpha.

There was a sweat beading up on his forehead and his breath was coming out heavier than before.  And it sure as fuck wasn’t because he was exhausted from half a flight of stairs.  Dean rushed forward to grab him, because he looked as though his knees may give out.    
  
But everything switched when Cas turned the tables and slammed the omega against the wall - pinning him with his body and lips.

Mary gasped and Cain cursed under his breath, rushing up the stairs to pull the alpha off him.  He wrestled Cas from the stairs all the way down to the couch and shoved him on it.

With the booming order of, “Stay!” Cain looked back to see Dean rushing around the bottom steps, but reached his arm out to cut him off before he reached Cas.

“What’s going on?”  Mary tried to keep her voice steady after being taken off guard, and grabbed her son’s shoulder.  “Is he-?”

“Cas!”  Dean’s voice had an edge to it as he held his distance and called to his mate.  “Is this what I think it is?”

No one could tell by scent, because of the cloaking of blockers, but right now-

“I thought five days would be fine-” Castiel’s voice held the rumble of an alpha and everyone knew _exactly_ what was happening.  "Then it turned into seven and-"

“Goddammit!”  Dean cursed and kicked the nearest chair over with a clatter.

“Let me get this straight,” Mary had an underlying ferocity in her voice.  “I worried myself _sick_ as _you_ took my son, Jo, and Hannah on a trip to an overrun city to get you suppressants and you didn’t even _bring them with you_?!”

This was one of the first times Dean had witnessed his mother lose her temper, and he didn’t know what to do.  Because his mate was most _definitely_ going into rut.  Which meant the alpha couldn’t go back to the tower, not now, and neither could Dean.

“I had the suppressants hidden it our room in the tower.  I didn’t learn about Dean’s trip with Cain until they were leaving after the battle, all I had time to gather were the things we’d left in the garage!” Cas bit back, his alpha refusing to be challenged.  “I was not going to let him leave without me!”

There wasn’t a thing Mary could respond back to that, those words stopped her further rampage.

However, it didn’t fix the problem.

Dean paced back and forth, pulling at his hair before he stopped and announced, “This _can_ work.  We’ll _make_ it work.”

Cain raised an interested eyebrow, and confirmed, “I know you can.  Now that you have mastered your wolf.”

The omega nodded and began listing things off on his fingers while Mary and Cas watched in disbelief, “We’ve kept this as a safe house for this long, it should keep another few days.  We’ve got enough weapons, plus, now that I have my wolf not only can I fight but I can hunt.  As long as Mary leaves enough of a trail, snapped branches, claw marks on trees, I can track our way back once Cas’ rut’s over.”  Dean nodded, with his hands on his hips, “Yeah, this can _totally_ work.”

Mary didn’t like it, but confirmed her agreement of her son’s plan.  It felt as if nothing ever went right, but she had faith in Dean.  “I’ll be sure to make it easy for you to find your way.”

“Thanks, Mom.”  The look he gave her was pure gratitude.

Dean knew he was putting her in a hard situation.  Again.   Another time where she’d have to worry about him and it was partially due to Cas, _again_.  The hits kept coming and every time it gave her more reason to hate his alpha mate.  Hopefully the bond they’d created during this week cut him a little slack, but he wasn’t going to hold out hope.

“We’ll inform them you’re still in the fine-tuning stages, but I’m needed back at the tower and Mary wanted to join me.”  Cain decided as he glanced at Castiel, the alpha was currently doing everything in his power to keep himself from lunging across the room at his omega.  “And your alpha won’t leave you.”

“Understatement,” Mary scoffed.  “We should be leaving.”  She reached her arms out to Dean and sighed, “I’m proud of you, baby.  Be safe this week and be safer coming back, all right?”

Dean held Mary close and nodded, “I will.  Thanks for being here and supporting me.  I’ll see you soon.”

She was a little hesitant to let go, but forced herself to - because she was sick and tired of saying goodbye all the time.  It felt like that defined their relationship, these comings and goings, but she wasn’t going to say it aloud.

Cain gave a terse nod, along with, “The undead tend to migrate west, and I’ve seen deer to the north for hunting.”

“Thanks.”  Dean should have known there would be no emotional goodbyes, but that information was critical for this week.  “Don’t let my mom show you up on the way back.”

There was a barely-there smile, as Cain confirmed, “I’ve already conceded defeat.”

The two left and Dean pushed the blockade back in front of the door and took in a deep breath before he turned back to his mate.

What he’d expected, was to turn around and have Castiel haul him to the couch.

He did not expect being tossed over the alpha’s shoulders and hauled up the stairs upside down.  When Cas easily threw him to the bed and started ripping his clothes off at lightening pace, he knew he was in for it.  Jesus, he was in for it.

\----------------

Each and every single time Ruby came to Rowena, she felt dirtier and dirtier.  The secret was weighing her down to the point she could feel it on a physical level, and it had nothing to do with the onset of morning sickness.

She was friends with Sam.  Really, truly _friends_ with the alpha.

She respected the hell out of Gabriel.

And she felt as though she was betraying both of them.

Just like the other times, she laid back on the bed in Rowena’s ‘workshop,’ and pulled up her shirt so the witch had access to her stomach.  To the unborn pup she had no intention of carrying.

“Well, well.  How are we feeling today?”  Rowena greeted with an enthused smile, as she rubbed her hands together and took her seat on the mattress next to Ruby.

“Nauseous.”  Ruby admitted with a shrug.  “Breakfast made me puke today.”

“That’s only because it was _Gadreel’s_ cooking, love,” she giggled, and hovered her hands along the surface of the omega’s still-flat stomach.  “What he considers ‘food’ makes me gag a bit, too.”

She huffed a sigh and waited.  Ruby wanted to get this over with.    
  
She hated this room.  She hated being here.  She hated every fucking thing about it.

But then, something _strange_ happened.

Rowena’s scent spiked with something akin to _anger_.

Which… didn’t make sense.

Her hands began moving erratically, seemly to check the fetus at every angle, before actually clamping down on her stomach.

And that’s when her fingernails _dug in_.

“Rowena!”  Ruby shouted, “You’re hurting me!”

The witch jerked back, snapping out of her trance and eerily saying, “Oh, sorry, darling.  Not sure what came over me.  That’s all, for today.”

Like a cornered animal, Ruby yanked her shirt down and hopped off the mattress sideways.  She backed her way to the door, keeping her eyes on Rowena.  While the alpha wore an apologetic smile, the bright, repugnant scent of fury was still in the air and it terrified Ruby.  As soon as she turned her back, she ran back to her room to regroup.

Rowena stayed frozen for a while.

Then, she calmly stood up and walked to the door, closing it soundly.

Once she knew no one could hear her, she lashed out and kicked over a stool, growling and knocking over jars, glass spell components were shattering all over the floor, the table was thrown upside down, nothing was safe from her rampage.

She was engulfed in a whirlwind of emotion from her discovery and she couldn’t come up for air.  

After all her _hard work_ , after _everything_ she had done, after-

“Mother?”  Crowley appeared in the doorway, looking more amused, than anything.

Rowena had no idea how long she’d been at this, but when she looked around the room, it was in a state of demolition.  

She whipped around, trying to take a deep breath in, but couldn’t keep the venom out of her voice when she demanded, “What do you want, Fergus?!”

“I’d like to know what the ruckus is about.”  His eyes glanced around, and he gestured, “Something has you in _quite_ the tizzy.”

“The baby,” she kicked the stool again and made it skid across the ground, still unable to get a grip on herself.  “After everything.  It’s _ruined_!”

“What’s ruined?”  He prompted, urging her along.

“It has _no soul_!”

“Oh,” he froze in place, finally understanding the implications.  “Well, that _does_ put a damper on all your evil plans, now, doesn’t it?”

\-----------------------

After Crowley had left, and Rowena tried to get to sleep, there were two words that she mulled over and wouldn’t let her fall into a slumber.    
  
Her son’s voice was echoing in her head, and what stuck out and sunk in was ‘ _evil plans_.’     
  
She tossed and turned and finally came to accept it.   _Embrace_ it.

While taking the alpha shifter’s sperm without his knowledge or permission may be along the lines of… _unethical_ , it couldn’t be considered truly evil.  The procedure could be chalked up as the alpha being donor at a sperm bank.  He wasn't forced to knot the omega, Rowena _could have_ used some African Dream Root, disguised Ruby as Gabriel and created a legitimate conception.   _That_ would have been evil - what she did was far from it.

But now, given the current circumstances, Rowena was finally ready to take the step and cross the line.

The ends justified the means, and she had an _idea_.

She jerked out of bed the next morning with a plan in mind that had been forming during her sleepless, tossing and turning night.

Forgoing breakfast, any sort of interactions with the rest of the group, she headed directly towards her workshop.

The disaster area in front of her was disgusting to look at, so she closed her eyes and took an extra minute to concentrate and when she opened her eyes - it was to the sight of her immaculate space _before_ her tirade.  She released a sigh of relief, and rushed to the cabinets where the ingredients were housed, skirt swishing underneath her as she moved.   
  
Early on, she had constructed a drawer with a false-bottom which housed a very unique guide that she’d acquired in her travels.  One she never breathed a word about, something very, _very_ special that no one (alive - she made sure of that) even knew existed, let alone knew was in her possession.  It was something she needed now.   
  
Rowena pulled out the spell book and flipped through the tome, the pages not made of paper but of tanned and pressed human skin.  She had already memorized the codex, the way to translate the book, and no one had the knowledge or way to read it besides her.  The spells and curses that were etched into this were the things of nightmares, but she had never come across anything she needed in her readings.   
  
After all, they were already afflicted, what use could The Book of the Damned be?   
  
Yet once she landed on the spell, a grin snaked onto her features - because _this was it._

She began plucking item after item.  Object after object.  And, thankfully, she still had the hair sample she had Bela collected from Sam, as well as multiple DNA samples from Ruby.  After all, the lessons required blood, on certain days.

Rowena hummed as she worked, pulling out a cast iron bowl, and began mixing the most abstract of ingredients.  She needed to glance at the book meticulously in order to make sure everything was precise and impeccably measured.

This _wasn’t_ the kind of magic she was allowed to mess up.

Since, when she thought about it, _three_ lives were at stake.

After she sprinkled in the crushed bones of a dragon, she closed her eyes and gripped the handle of a knife.

And began chanting.

She was so completely caught up in the words gushing past her lips, the deep slice to her palm didn’t even register.

Neither did the azure flame licking her hands and throwing a blue cast out into the room - along with the pulsing red gem of War's ring - adding even _more_  dark magic to the spell work.

She could feel the rush of energy.  The rush of something _more_ between her hands and she clamped down to catch it in her palms tightly.

Rowena opened her eyes to see the swirling white energy she had captured and her wicked grin could not be contained.

She chanted a line into her right fist and opened it - the white bursting outward and towards its destination.

She repeated the exact same incantation to the ball of light in her left fist - which followed directly after its predecessor.

Rowena could feel in her bones that it had worked, it had _actually worked_!

She’d only need to check the fetus later.

The ritual was a greater magnitude of magic than she usually worked, even with the power of the ring, and her body wasn't prepared for the energy drain.  She pulled together the last bits of the strength left in her to hide the Book of the Damned once more - getting that out of sight was of the utmost importance.  Then she staggered towards her mattress and barely reached it before she blacked out.


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, you all have you idea how thrilled/gleeful/joyous you made me with all your comments on the previous (long-ass) chapter! I'm so happy with the reactions to the plot, your support of Mary/Cain, the mysterious Rowena alarm, and Cas' sudden rut! 
> 
> I wish so badly I could respond to all of your feedback like I always do - they made my little author heart soar :) But today, in the interest of making POSITIVELY SURE I stick to our Monday updates, I need to dive right into editing and posting <3
> 
> This afternoon/evening I have rehearsal (which I'm excited for - it's a charity event called "Art Bra" and all proceeds go to breast cancer research) for a runway show I'm modeling in, which cuts my "day off" short. However, next week I'll get back with each and every one of you!
> 
> Without further ado, here's another long(er) chapter - hope you enjoy! xoxo

Sam woke up with a sharp inhale and looked around the room to see that it was still night.  He hadn’t the slightest idea why he had awoken, only that he was jerked out of his sleep rather than naturally waking up.  He paused as he took in the scene around him.

Gabriel was still sleeping softly behind him, the archangel’s arm wrapped around his waist while his breath puffed out evenly against Sam’s back.  The silence was ringing in Sam’s ears and there was nothing amiss in the room.

Which confused him.  Because the jolt felt like he’d awoken to the sounds of a crash, or someone shaking him but there was…

Nothing.

He sighed and soaked up Gabriel’s warmth as he closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, he realized he wasn’t getting back to sleep easily.

Not to mention, he mate _was_ right there.  So Sam rationalized, why should he torture himself staring at the ceiling, waiting for a sleep that may never come alone?  It seemed rather pointless, if he was being honest.

He gently lifted the arm Gabriel had draped around him and seamlessly moved the man onto his back.  Gabriel was in one of those deep sleeps where Sam could do a tap dance, and only then would he slightly rouse.  So he decided to go ahead and climb on top of him, kissing the archangel’s neck and working his way down his mate’s body.  Gabe would wake up slowly - eventually - and if he didn’t right away, at least his cock was stirring with interest.

Which was all Sam really cared about.  Wait.  Why was he thinking like that?  Was he really that horny?

His hands gripped Gabriel’s hip bones, pulling down his boxers, and Sam began licking his mate’s half-hard cock into a real erection.  Sam was teasing, lapping the length and lightly sucking the head when he heard Gabriel moan from above the sheets.

There was a smile on his face as he continued, sucking more intensely.  

Gabriel rocked his hips upward as encouragement, but then his brain finally caught up and he asked, “Fuck, Sam, when did you go all sex addict on me?” while pulling back the sheets.

With a sharp nip to one of Gabriel’s hip bones, Sam retorted, “Are you complaining?”

“Nah.”  Gabriel’s eyes were sleepy but glazed over with lust.  “I can never get enough of you.”

“Good,” Sam almost cooed as he rolled his body back up to steal a kiss from Gabriel’s lips.  “How do you wanna fuck me?”

Gabriel grasped Sam’s jaw and stared into his eyes.  “So this isn’t just a midnight blowjob, huh?  Damn, where did this come from?”

Sam tilted his head to the side and sucked Gabriel’s thumb into his mouth while he rutted their hips together.  While Gabriel tossed his head back and gasped, Sam released his thumb and explained, “Can’t sleep.  Need my mate to wear me out.  Unless you don’t want to?”

As a response, Gabriel reached out and grabbed Sam’s ass, grinding them tight while their lips collided.  Sam met his mouth with eagerness and urged him on - especially when Gabriel tugged at the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down.  The archangel yanked them as far as his knees, and it was up to Sam to kick them the rest of the way off.

While he was doing that, Gabriel was already reaching for the lube.  Sam also went ahead and took the time to peel his mate’s underwear off as well.  His body was aching for it, needing release, and Sam couldn’t help but stroke his cock while he waited for Gabriel to shove him down into the mattress.

The archangel noticed and ripped Sam’s hand away, teasing, “Nuh-uh-uh.  You wake me up for sex, you cum on my knot.”

“Then hurry up,” Sam growled from his chest, which caught Gabriel off guard.

But _not_ in a bad way.

He moved to meet Sam’s challenge and grabbed him by the back of the neck, shoving him face down into the bed, ass up.

“That’s more like it,” the shifter taunted as he arched his back.  “C’mon, Gabe.  Fuck me.”

“Not so fast,” he ordered his mate.  “Just because you woke up dying for my knot doesn’t mean I’m going to hurt you.”

“We just-”

Sam’s words turned into a long groan as Gabriel pushed two fingers inside him.  He already knew what Sam was going to say - he was going to argue that they just had sex, but that wasn’t true.  Sure, they had a shit-ton of sex when they were under Rowena’s spell, but since then they’d been taking it slower.  If Sam wasn’t acting like a knot-head right now, he’d remember the last time he’d actually been fucked was four days ago, and Gabriel wasn’t about to dive right in.

Hell, four days ago was night and day from this, Gabriel realized as he worked in a third finger into Sam’s tight hole.

Four days ago they made love, something this just wasn’t.

He didn’t know what got into his mate, and as gorgeous and fucking sexy as Sam was, writhing and begging right now, it was strange.  And his scent was off.  Normally, there’d be notes of adoration mixed in with the animalistic need when things got hot and heavy like this, but this was pure need for release.

And that was _it_.

Maybe Sam had woken up from a wet dream too early and he needed to finish himself off and would rather have Gabriel do it.

Not that the archangel minded, because the other alpha was grinding back onto his fingers and breathlessly demanded, “Give me your cock, now-”

And Gabriel couldn’t hold back.

He pulled his fingers out of Sam and released the hold on his neck so he could lube himself up.  Sam’s scent was finally getting to him, and he couldn’t control himself any longer if he tried.  Fuck, it was so intense, he couldn’t even begin to describe it.  It was sheer impulse, an itch that needed scratching in the worst way.

When he was lining himself up, he didn’t have the chance to sink in and take care of his mate like he _should have_ -  
  
Because _Sam_ surged backwards and sheathed Gabriel’s dick inside him in one go.

“Fuck-” Gabriel cursed out, shocked by the sensation and the clenching muscles around his cock.  “Sam, why-”

“Taking too long-” Sam grunted, and it was then Gabriel could scent pain in his mate.

He maneuvered Sam out of his lap, back to the shifter's hands and knees and demanded, “What’s gotten into you?  I don’t want to hurt you, Jesus-”

“I’m fine,” he said evenly, “But I won’t be if you don’t start moving.”

“You _barely-_ ”

“You’re not taking very good care of your mate, Gabriel.”  Sam’s tone was husky as he swiveled his hips.  “You should start right now.”

Gabriel could feel Sam deliberately squeeze him tighter and he gave in.

Still, he had to give them a happy medium.

Sam wanted it down and dirty, so Gabriel pinned him and took away his mobility - but only set a moderate pace until the scent of hurt went away.  He wanted them both to be comfortable, and for some reason, his hand around Sam’s throat was pulling even more scents of thrilled arousal from the other alpha.

He was bucking back to meet Gabriel’s thrusts, trying to speed him up.

Although it was choked, he still managed to taunt, “Need it harder, need your knot,” in a lust-wrecked tone.

Gabriel’s resolve shattered and he gave into him.

He snapped his hips forward at an unforgiving pace, which made Sam shout out into the room, breath being punched from his lungs with every thrust.  The relentless pounding and internal war within Gabriel’s head had distracted him from the fact that his knot was already stretching Sam’s insides further and he berated himself for not even realizing.

But the way Sam was acting was making him a slave to his own body.

He was caught up in the sensation, in the primal act of sex without emotion and it was something else entirely.

Sam was chanting his name like a prayer, but he was struggling for breath - so Gabriel grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck instead.

The moment Gabriel shifted his grip, his mate cried out and grabbed at the covers, an orgasm ripping through his body and making him crash backwards into Gabriel.

He wrapped his arms around Sam and kissed his back, changing the angle and doubling his efforts because he was riding that brink.  The taste of salty sweat, the scent of release and Sam’s whimpers while he continued snap his pelvis, even deeper, was all it took.

Gabriel felt every second of it, so in tuned with his body, rather than his heart.  His knot swelling and filling his mate with cum.  The pure euphoria of getting off, being tied together, balls deep inside this beautiful man.

It was dizzying.

His teeth nipped Sam’s flank and he sucked a mark into the skin.  Another small claim.  Because this shifter was _his_.

Gabriel’s hands slowly moved to wrap around his mate, and his touches melted into caresses when he maneuvered the comforter off the bed and laid them down on their side.  His heart was beating out of his chest, and he was deliberately trying to scent Sam.

“Thanks, Gabe,” Sam said a bit goofily, tilting his head at a harsh enough angle in an attempt to kiss him.

He leaned forward and captured his lips, before teasing, “Think you’ll be able to get some sleep now?”

“Yeah.  You’re the best kind of sleep aide.”  Sam arched his back just enough to tease, just not enough for Gabriel to get off again.

Hell, Gabriel was already exhausted and sleeping well - if Sam had made him cum again he’d probably fall into a coma.  He laughed at the thought and wrapped his arm around his mate’s middle - where he was almost positive they were laying before all this.

“Glad I could help out, kiddo.”  Gabe kissed Sam’s shoulder once more before whispering, “I love you.”

“Love you too, Gabe,” Sam echoed, cuddling closer.

Still, his scent was sated.  It read ‘thanks for awesome sex,’ but that was it.  There was no feelings of ‘I love you’ behind the words, he was just saying them.  Maybe Sam had been half-awake this whole time.  There were such things as sleep walking, so sleep sex could be real?

All right, Gabriel knew he was definitely not asleep but this had been a surreal encounter.

He held Sam close and decided he’d be able to figure it out in the morning.

\-----------------

Cain and Mary took their time getting back.

While the trip out of the tower was rushed for both parties, the first trying to use the night as cover before dawn broke, the current two returned…ambling along.

Even though Cain was known at the Father of Murder, he’d given up that title long ago.  The only memories of his time as such were on the battlefield.  He treated his shifters with respect during the training (although he admitted to pushing some boundaries) but for the most part, he took into account that he had a talent for reading people.

He could tell Mary wasn’t in any hurry to get back.

It wasn’t simply because of their conversation, it was written in her body language and if she hadn’t doused herself in blockers, there was no doubt in the man’s mind it would have read in her scent.  Plus, he felt he knew more about Mary since this trip in addition to their late night visits, and he hated to see her like this without an idea of how to help her.

Now, the return wasn’t only a matter of feeling claustrophobic - it was a matter of worry and preoccupation about her son.

Cain could tell that’s where her mind was because the omega was normally alert, eyes and ears fine-tuned and ready for any possible threats.  She was still snapping brush and slashing marks in trees with her knife to leave a trail, as she promised Dean she would.  But she seemed distant.

Not that he blamed her.

He was the only one, outside their pack, who knew Dean and Cas were probably the only couple who still experienced normal cycles and it had to be a secret kept from the witches.  Or else, Cain had a feeling, they’d turn into an experiment and not merely a happily mated pair.  Cain made an oath to himself that he’d protect them.  He only wished he could tell Mary as much, _remind her_ of that promise, do something to cheer her up.

But she seemed uninterested in any conversation.

She seemed lost in thought which led to their slow pace.  They actually had to find a spot to camp out that night, rather than making the journey in one go.  It was easy enough to find an abandoned building - although it was dangerous with their proximity to the Capitol building and how many of the undead the fire had drawn.  Cain assured her he’d keep vigil - she already knew he didn’t need sleep, and she answered him with nothing but a small smile.  
  
Which was another thing that was all wrong, given their budding...relationship?  Yes, Cain supposed it could be labeled as such, by now.

They’d only encountered about a dozen roamers along the way which were easy enough to hack down.  Mary had taken out the majority of them because she physically _needed_ to.  She needed to work out the frustration that was building in her body because of the anger of leaving her son behind.

At first light, Cain dared to wake her gently with a kiss on her forehead and explained, “The last leg may require you to shift.  We don’t know if the dead have spread out around the tower or if they’ve wandered somewhere else.  As soon as we begin getting into the thick of it, we’ll know more.”

She nodded and sprung from where she’d been laying down, ignoring the show of affection.  “We should consolidate all our belongings if that does happen.  So we don’t have to go back and retrieve anything.”  Mary looked to see who had the bigger bag, instantly in survival mission-mode, and paused before reaching out for Cain’s.  “Is that alright?”

He tried his best to smile.  “It’s smart.  We’ll be ready that way.”

He watched as she stuffed her things into Cain’s bag, because he’d left a good amount of the contents of his with Castiel and Dean.  

Mary could easily fit what little she had left inside and it wasn't even full, so she asked, “Is there a vantage point before the open space surrounding the tower?  I’d like to keep these clothes from shredding, if possible.”

“Yes, I have an idea of just the place,” he confirmed.  “I wouldn’t want to lose them, either.  The back-up we have at the tower is limited and…” he searched for the word with a smirk on his face, “Not quite your style.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” she quipped back, an actual grin on her face for the first time in over a day.

“Let’s just say the run we went on for clothing?”  Cain began to laugh at the memory, “Was at a nearby plaza that was more fashionable than practical.”

“Are you saying I'm not trendy?”  She faked a gasp, putting a hand on her chest and dramatically widening her eyes.

“Not at all.  I just know that you’ve come alive in the chaos and wouldn’t be caught dead fighting corpses in a skirt,” he countered with a raised eyebrow.  “You’d prefer to be dressed for battle.  Not the runway - like most of the omegas we have with us.”

“That was a well-thought out answer.”  She hummed her affirmation.  “And you’re right.  Hah,” she shook her head, “it sounds like they’re in denial.  I pity them, in a way.”

“They’re not as strong as you.”  He meant it as a fact, but the way Mary looked at him told him otherwise.

“Are you _openly_ flirting with me?” She batted her eyelashes and reached out to trail a finger down his arm.

“I was stating the obvious.”  Cain was taken aback by her accusation and grabbed her wandering hand.  “While they know how to fight and I’ve trained them, I don’t know how they’d manage around an actual threat and-”

“ _No_ , you’re flirting with me.  Are you going to be so bold when we’re back in the tower?” Mary asked with a smirk, squeezing his hand and tossing him back the duffle bag.  “Be a gentleman and carry that.”

“I…” he had to stop and think about it, because he truly wondered what _Mary_ wanted.

But she laughed, released his hand and instead waved him forward.  “Come on.  Let’s finish this up.  I’ve got a pack to check on.”

As she made a slash mark on another tree for Dean, Cain couldn’t help but notice the light was back in her eyes.  Even though she caught him off guard, which was nothing new, she was herself again.  Which was a night and day difference from the first part of their journey.

Cain was glad to have her back.  Even though now he was wondering about the casual questions she had thrown his way.  She began talking about _them_ but then the importance of her _pack_.  He knew where Mary’s priorities were, but would they just be something that happened _away_ from their little society?  Should they be discussing it?  
  
Time was running out and it wasn’t simply his curiosity that was getting the better of him, it was his concern.

\-----------------

Sam was up and around (not to mention completely showered and dressed) when Gabriel opened his eyes the next morning.  By that, he meant ass-crack of dawn _._  Like, the sun was barely peeking across the horizon, and it left the archangel with confusion.  He studied his mate for a few seconds before he raised his voice.

“Did you sleep at all?”

“I think so.”  Sam looked over to Gabriel and smiled.  “Morning.”

“G’morning to you, too.  What do you mean, you _think_ so?”  His brows knitted up in confusion, “And you took a shower without me?  Rude.”

Sam walked back over and kissed him on the forehead.  “I don’t know.  I just needed a couple hours.  Maybe my body thinks I’m still out there?  Ready to wake up for guard duty, or something?”  He shrugged and ran a hand through Gabriel’s hair.  “You were so peaceful.  I didn’t want to wake you.”

“You had no problem last night,” he stated suggestively, and then asked the question he’d been wondering.  “That was intense.  Were you ready for guard duty then, too?”

“I was ready for _you_ duty.”  He quirked a smile and shrugged, “Like I said, I don’t know.  I just wanted you and figured you wouldn’t mind much.  Which is why I let you sleep in this morning, ‘cause I kept you up.  I thought it was a fair trade.”

Gabriel was trying to scent him, get a read on him, but all he could get was straight-forward honesty.  Which, sure, was nice - but Sam was always honest.  He wanted something more.  So he grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him down and kiss him.

Sam’s lips readily met his and when he licked into Gabriel’s mouth he tasted minty, which confirmed Sam was all ready to go for the day.  It was sweet and slow and finally, fucking _finally_ , Gabriel drew out what he was physically craving.

The perfect scent of love.

He was worried last night, but maybe it was a half-awake half-asleep choice, because now as they were making out, everything was back to normal.

Everything was better.

When Gabriel pulled away, he commented, “Shit, I need to get with the game and get my ass in gear, don’t I?”

“ _Or_ I could take advantage of you being naked…” Sam whispered into his ear.

Which made Gabriel raise an eyebrow.  It was almost like Sam was in rut again or something.  Like his sex-drive was insatiable.  And while it was really fucking sexy, Gabriel felt gross from last night’s sweat from their activities.

“You ruined our chance for shower sex,” he retorted, even though his cock was stirring a little.

“I’ll make it up to you…” Sam promised as he began to nip down Gabriel’s neck.

And, hell, who was he to say no?

\----------------

“Cas- Cas, _dammit_!”  Dean tried, for what he felt was the millionth time, as the alpha growled low in his throat while holding the omega around the waist.  “I’ve gotta hunt.  We’re almost out of food rations and we can’t keep this up if we don’t eat.”

“ _I_ should be providing for _you-_ ” his voice was weak but his grip was strong, knot just having gone down.

Dean was winded and exhausted, sure, but if there was ever a time for Cas to get some rest from his rut and for himself to get the both of them food, it was now.  God, Dean wished this had been the equivalent to what they had in that small village.  The shelter of the bed and breakfast where food was easy to come by and medication would help keep Cas sedated.

What they had was the complete _opposite_.

This was a full-blown rut.

Cas’ brain and body was wired on fuck, knot, breed on repeat, and Dean was trying to best to please his mate, be what he needed, and after the week he had chalked full of shifting?  Shit, Dean was running on empty.  Sure, the sex was phenomenal.  In the moment, being with his mate was everything he wanted and more.

But then there were the cruel facts of reality.

Dean sighed as he ran his fingers through Cas’ hair and stated, “It’s not your job right now.  Think you’ll be able to catch some z’s if I run out really quick?”

His eyes were so blue when he glanced up at the omega and sighed out, “I hate that I put you in this position.  I fucked up, I-”

“Cas.”  Dean grabbed his face with both hands and demanded his attention.  “Shit happens.  We’re in this together.  Now, you took care of me when I was in heat.  Let me take care of you.”

He huffed and nodded.  “Yes.  You should go now.  Before it reaches the peak days and I won't let you out of my sight.”

“You mean won’t let me off your cock,” Dean teased, pressing their foreheads together and letting their noses brush.  “Shit.  It’s a good thing Gabriel pumped me full of that three month birth control back when I had my heat, or else you’d be pumping me full of pups.”

Suddenly, Dean found himself flat on his back with Cas looming over him and sucking at his neck, “ _Don’t_ say that to me.  Not _now_.”

“Not- wha-?”  The omega had the breath knocked out of his lungs when Cas tackled him and was overcome by confusion.

“You know that’s all I can think about, dammit.”  He cursed, mouthing along Dean’s jaw line and nipping lower.  “You.  Carrying my pups.  It’s- _fuck_.”

“Really?”  Dean’s voice was curious, because he’d never been with an _alpha_ in _rut_ before.

He never knew what was a stereotype, what was real and what only happened in pornos.

“Yes.”  There was a desperate quality to Cas’ voice, and it was then Dean knew.    
  
He wasn’t going anywhere.

His window of opportunity to go hunting had closed, because the scent of Cas’ arousal was filling the room and it was all over a _bad joke_ he’d made.  But to his mate, it wasn’t a joke at all.    
  
And Dean found it interesting.    
  
Cas was going crazy with him even bringing up the _words_ , he was kissing down his body with a tender kind of urgency, but when _Dean_ had been an alpha - it was different.

He’d _never_ experienced the urge to breed anyone during his ruts.  Why was this such a hot topic with Cas?  Was it because his mate was just that - a mate?

When Cas cupped his toned stomach and kissed him there, Dean couldn’t help but blurt out, “You really wanna have pups?” because it had been something mentioned in passing, like an afterthought in the village when they discussed mating right after Dean’s heat, but there was no _actual_ weight to it.

“More than anything-” the words rushed from his mouth like Dean had unleashed a flood gate.  But before Dean could say anything else, Cas continued, while nibbling at his hipbones, “If the world wasn’t like this, if we had a chance?  I’d never ask it of you now.  But, God, if things were different…”

Dean gasped and arched off the bed when Cas teased three fingers against his slick-wet hole.  His _body_ was responding, but the omega wasn’t sure what he thought.  Maybe it was because so much of him was still consciously alpha, the idea of carrying a pup was too strange, but the way Cas was worshiping his stomach as his fingers dipped inside his entrance-

He moaned out as Cas began to fuck inside him with those three digits, his lips never leaving his abdomen.  The omega was overwhelmed by the different nuances in his mate’s scent, and the reason for them being there.  The fact that his alpha loved him so much that he wanted a _family_.  That he desperately wished they could have a _pup_?

It still baffled _Dean_ , but his _omega_ instincts were responding to it - he was gushing slick down Cas’ hand and he wanted much more than his fingers.

So he decided to egg him on.

“Would you want one?  Or a litter?”  Dean barely got the question out, half because he was breathless and half because Cas had crawled back up and was right in his face with his eyes wide and jaw dropped.

“You’d let me breed you?”  His voice was sinfully husky and brushing against the omega’s lips.

“Can’t breed me with you fingers, can you?”  Dean raised a eyebrow in challenge, and then ate his words.

Cas didn’t wait even a second more before he pushed inside his mate’s body in one sharp thrust.  

While Dean was reeling from it, Cas waited while their hips were flush and asked again, “You’d let me?”

“You want to that bad?”  He asked the question honestly, but tacked on the, “Prove it,” because he needed Cas to move.

The alpha began to fuck in and out of Dean’s body, eyes laser-focused on the omega who was eagerly lifting his hips to meet every thrust.  The look in his eyes was this primal hunger combined with hope and urgency and for a second, Dean felt bad for baiting him - or he _would have_ , if Cas’ cock didn’t feel so goddamn amazing.  

He moaned and tossed his head back as he felt the knot teasing his rim, at the same time Cas sucked along the mating mark.

“C’mon, Cas, you know I can’t say no to you,” Dean whimpered out as his admission.  “If you really wanted it?  I’d give it to you.”

“I’d want you to want it.”  Cas’ voice raised a lilt in intensity, as did the pace of his thrusts.

He grabbed Dean’s wrist and forced the omega’s hand to cover his own naked belly while Cas asked, “Just think about me breeding you, until you‘re soft and round.  Right now.  Filling you with my knot and my cum?”  He began snapping his hips faster and harder, “ _And_ my pup?”

The omega was already so close, and when Cas quickened the pace, and looked at him with those fucking gorgeous eyes and his bold words - he lost it.

He could already feel the alpha’s knot swelling when he spilled cum over both their bodies, euphoria rushing through him.  Only, there was this strange circuit - because their hands were still connected over Dean’s stomach, and something inside him had him shouting out, “Yes, breed me!” and he didn’t even know those words had left his mouth.

But for Cas, they were a fucking trigger and he was blowing another load inside Dean and sucking on his neck to muffle his own shouts.

When the omega came down from the high, he was more _confused_ than anything.

Was it something he’d said in the heat of the moment, or did he want it?

Cas was simply preening and holding him with this happy, ecstatic glow Dean wasn’t sure he’d ever witnessed before.  It was…well, it was beautiful.  He had no idea something like that would make his alpha so happy.

But what was terrifying and irony at its best, was if they really wanted to?  They were probably the last couple on Earth who would be able to have a pup.

Which meant Dean really needed to figure out if he meant it or not.

Because the birth control would only last so long.  Dean had no idea how much Gabriel was able to take from that vet clinic, he wasn’t exactly coherent enough at the time to count the supply himself.  Hopefully after the birth control was gone, the suppressants would do the job but there was always a chance to get pregnant outside a heat.

And it was very obvious where Cas stood on the topic.

Still, even though they had the tower as a safe place where, if everything stayed the way it was, it could be a haven to raise a pup...but did Dean _want_ to give up his independence?  Would the witches look at him like a science project?  Would _he_ be expected to save the world?  Fuck that.  If they chose to have a pup, it would be because they were a mated pair who wanted a family.

There were so many problems and factors that went along with what should be a private choice between two mates, and now-

“Are you alright?” Cas asked with worry in his voice, scenting Dean’s concern which had to be evident and cupping his cheek.  “I’m sorry, was that too much?  I didn’t mean-”

“No, babe, it’s not you.”  He could easily say that with a smile.  “It’s not you at all.  It’s just…” he laughed wryly, “It’s just the rest of the world.”

\----------------

Mary and Cain had reached the promised elevated vantage point that happened to be located on a sloped hill right outside the field surrounding the overgrown grass of the tower.  Both had sharp vision and didn’t need binoculars to see down and notice the fact that the dead had, indeed, spread out.

The grass was up to their thighs and some were slowly moving around aimlessly, while others were standing in place, shifting back and forth like bobble heads until they caught sight of any movement.  The fact of the matter was that they were _everywhere_.

They weren’t huddled at the gated entrance anymore.

Maybe an animal had crossed through the landscape and spread them out or someone from inside had decided to break up the threat and move them away from their one and only point of entrance and escape.  Either way, the scene in front of them did neither any favors.

No matter how stealthy, in human or wolf form, the grass was so overgrown it would cause a rustling and the dead would notice the movement.

“You don’t have a lawnmower?”  Mary groaned at Cain as they took in the scene.

“Heh,” he shook his head and looked over to her.  “Now I see where Dean gets his attitude from.”

She ignored the comment and asked, “I’ll need to shift for speed.  Is there an entrance from this side?”

Cain thought about it in silence for a moment, looking at the tower from the rear.  He hadn’t analyzed this side since, well, the beginning.  It wasn’t as though he had a contingency plan coming in or out from this side and now his thoughts were working double time.  They usually only accessed the tower from the main gate and only then by vehicle - and there had never been this many zombies surrounding them until now.  Well, until War decided to visit.

“Are the windows bullet-proof?”  Mary perked up again, looking at the building’s siding.

“I would assume so.”  He replied as he noticed she was looking up to said windows on the second floor.  After a pause, he glanced at her and said, “Although, they may not be First Blade-proof.”

Nothing short of a mischievous smile crossed her face as she asked, “Can you wield it in your wolf form?”

“I-” his face morphed into one of confusion.  “I’ve never tried.  I would assume, but we’d be taking a risk.”  Then, he challenged her right back, “Would you be able to jump to the second story if I could break the glass?”

“Yes,” she said calmly.  “Especially if I had a spring board.”  She gestured to the dead roaming around the field.  “We duck and dodge through the field.  Then-”  Her eyes lit up.  “ _Shit_.  We have our baggage.”  She chewed on her lip and shook her head.  “Change of plans.”  Then, she began again.  “You stay human.  We duck and dodge through the field.  Once we get to the building, _you_ use _me_ as a springboard and bust through the window.  You should be able to grab the sill and climb through.  I’ll circle around and jump.”

“I like this plan even less.”  His eyes narrowed and turned his entire body towards her.  “What if you can’t make the jump?”

“You’ll be there to reach out and grab me.”  There wasn’t an ounce of doubt in her mind as she tilted her head towards him and leaned close enough to brush her lips against his cheek.  “I don’t see any other way right now.  If we circle around and head for the gate, we’re going to be taking on _triple_ the amount of undead.  This is another horde waiting to happen, the second they catch sight of us, we’ll be boxed in.  It’s been seven days and those idiots haven’t cleared this patch?  What the hell have they been doing?”

“Resting.  Recovering.  Pretending the outside world doesn’t exist.”  Cain supplied the answer confidently and ruefully, pulling her in and kissing her for real this time.  “I’ll put together a team once we’re back inside.”

Mary hummed against the touch.  “I’ll be on that team.”

“I have no doubt you will-” His last word was abruptly cut off, because Mary pulled out of his reach and began ripping her clothes off.

He immediately faced forward, giving her privacy as well as handing her the duffle blindly.  They were taking things slow, but Mary always loved to push boundaries even though Cain turned out, very much, to be the ‘gentleman’ she accused him of.  He heard her laugh but she took the bag, and there was the noise of rustling of fabric being stuffed into it.  Once the sound of zipper filled his ears, he knew it was about time.

“Please, don’t act impulsively.”  Cain tried to keep his voice neutral, because he’d come to care for her more than he wished to admit.

“I believe you’re mistaking me for my son again,” Mary countered.  “Once we’re about five or six feet away from the window, I’m gonna stop.  Don’t you _dare_ hold back.  My wolf is strong - use me as that step.  I know _you’re_ strong enough to reach that window.  We’ll draw the undead close and I’ll have no problem doing the same with them.”

“Mary, I-”

“ _Don’t_ hold back,” she snapped, waiting for confirmation.

With a heavy exhale, he said, “I won’t.”

And no sooner than he’d spoken those words, he could hear the cracking of bone and turned around to see Mary’s fawn colored wolf.  He nodded to her and picked up the duffle bag, slinging it over his shoulder while he unsheathed the First Blade at his hip.  She followed him as silently as possible down the slope until they reached the flat land and tall grass and had visual on the straight line towards the tower.

So far, they hadn’t garnered any attention.

It was now or never.

\---------------

After Dean had finally convinced Cas to take a nap, he snuck out of the house by climbing out the bedroom window and shifted the second his feet hit the ground.  He headed in the direction Cain had pointed him for the hunt, where the deer were, and if Dean could drag _one_ deer back the venison would be enough to keep them fed for the duration of Cas’ rut.

He was on autopilot when he caught a scent and followed the trail.

Instead of going head-to-head with any of the dead he came across, he was quiet enough to avoid them altogether.  He didn’t want to pick a fight because he was already tired and needed his strength to drag dinner home.  His goddamn mate had worn him out, and Dean knew what had to be done.

Although he was further away than he liked, it gave him time to think.

If there was one thing Dean had _never_ considered, it was pups.

He blamed it on his constant alpha mindset.  His loathing of his omega curse.  Carrying a pup would be the ultimate slap in the face and make his designation so real.  Even though he’d finally _accepted_ it, he’d gone _thirty years_ hating it.  It wasn’t like he could just change his mind and his thinking around in a couple months.

Still, finding his soulmate turned his entire world upside down.

Now he knew there was one person he couldn’t live without.

Now he had someone to hold and hold him accountable.

Now… even if the world was fucked to hell there was someone he very well could have a family with, even though everyone else had that opportunity taken away from them.

It was messed up and unfair.

Of course, the only omega who _could_ have pups was the one who didn't want them.

But did he really not…?

The whole thing was fucking with his head because of how Cas had lit up over it.  Like a Christmas tree.  There was so much love inside his mate for both him and the chance at a family, but even Cas had said this world wasn’t the place.  But what if that was the whole point?  What if Rowena had it right?  What if they _needed_ to have a family to make the world ‘the right place’ again?  No.  Fuck that.

Dean refused to let himself be pressured by anyone.  If he wanted to, he would but right now-

He crouched back on his haunches and froze as he finally caught sight of a buck grazing through a clearing.

This was what Dean was supposed to be thinking about: the here and now.  Surviving.

The future didn’t matter if they couldn’t make it through the week or, hell, even today.

He needed to ignore all the bullshit going through his head and finish this hunt.  Get their meal ticket.  Bring home food for him and his mate.  It was his turn to provide, and right now he had to concentrate on not spooking the animal.

Dean bided his time, inching forward, before he lunged.

\--------------

They barely bothered with stealth.

After the first quarter of attempting to move covertly, the rustling in the overgrown lawn gave them away and the zombies took notice, one by one.  It was a domino effect, because even if the undead didn’t notice the wolf and Cain, they noticed _each other_ and moved like a pack would towards a target.

But that allowed Cain and Mary to pick up speed.

They didn’t duck and dodge like many people would, they carved their way through.

Mary was all sharp claws, bearing down and tearing apart each threat that was in their way.

She could pounce and slam heads like a bulldozer, causing the bones and brains to explode into a million pieces.  She was like a wrecking ball sent in to demolish a city, if the city was manifested in sacks of flesh and skeletal framework.  Mary could bat her paws and rip the heads right off the hungry faces of the zombies.  She never slowed down.

Cain moved alongside her as though they’d been partners in crime for decades.

He could see where her focus was, and slice through her blind spots with the First Blade in his clutches as they ran.

They never slowed their pace.

It was like an obstacle course as they ran to the finish line.

This was about speed and getting to that second-story window, because no matter how skilled of fighters they were, there was no way they could take out all the rabid and starving undead roaming the yard by themselves.

And they were closing in.

Mary was impressed by Cain’s momentum, after all - it was impossible to keep up with a wolf.  She had to remember though, he wasn’t _really_ human.  He was the Father of Murder, something she had hunted in the past, so it shouldn’t have surprised her as much as it did.

The building was in reach and Cain cut ahead of her to spin around in a complete circle, cutting through the craniums of all those in the way of Mary’s assumed position.  As soon as it was clear, the wolf lunged and braced herself, barking to give him the go ahead.

He nodded as his jog turned into a sprint and, as promised, he didn’t hold back.

All of his weight bore down on Mary’s back and she thanked God she remembered the slight bend in her knees or else they would’ve _snapped_.  When she finally gathered her bearing, she heard the shattering of glass and looked up to see Cain had vanished.

It worked!

He’d broken through the window and-

There was a growl dangerously close to her ear and she had to snap her muzzle and tear the jugular out of a corpse that got the jump on her.  She ran a circle where she was supposed to and heard Cain shout her name.

Only, there were more of the dead gathered than had been present in her plot.

Now she was desperately searching for her own springboard.

 _Fuck_.

She had to fight through to get even remotely close and back to the window, but the good part of so many surrounding her was the pile they could make.  Instead of fighting, she ducked under their legs and began tearing them _down_ from the _underneath_.  This caused mass-confusion, the corpses unable to comprehend how their meal was escaping by sprinting between their legs and the ones she didn’t rip off, tumbled over trying to grab her and where she’d disappeared to.    
  
Before she knew it, she reemerged near the window to see Cain’s almost scared face.

If she had a voice, she would have teased him, but now wasn’t the time.

And now, she had to switch up her entrance and _pray_ that it worked.

She took into account where he was hanging over the window and she hoped he’d catch her.

Because now she wasn’t going to aim for the _window_ \- she no longer had a direct shot.

She had to jump at a diagonal, and she was aiming for _Cain_ to catch her.

Mary fell back onto her haunches before she lunged for the pile-up she made and sprung her wolf body into the air with abandon.

Cain seemed to understand, because he was leaning out further, and grabbed her from under her front legs and the scruff of her neck.  With a grunt, he didn’t simply pull her up and through the window - no, there was nothing graceful about it.  He used his body weight to lean backwards and he collapsed onto the linoleum floor with a wolf on top of him.

Mary hopped off the man, wagging her tail as he narrowed his eyes and said, “I thought you weren’t going to act impulsively.”

The wolf never stopped wagging her tail, instead she head butted the man and then pawed at the duffle.

Cain shook his head with a huff.  “I can’t believe that worked.”

\-----------------

When Ruby woke up in her room, she was thankful the first thing she felt wasn’t the overwhelming urge to puke.

Thank God for the little things.

Although, judging from how the sun was hitting the blinds in her room it had to be later in the morning.  Or afternoon.  It didn’t matter - she could sleep in as long as she wanted, after all, who the hell was going to tell her no?

Ruby allowed her hands to slide down and lay on her stomach, but that’s when the confusion hit her.

More than anything, the omega had been living in denial.  Or at least attempting to when she wasn’t at Rowena’s check-ups.  But right now, when her hands were touching her skin from where her loose t-shirt had ridden up during sleep she could feel a bump.

An _actual_ baby bump.

How the fuck was she _already_ showing?

She looked down and not only could her hands cup it, her eyes could see it.  The slightly-small arch in her belly, but it had only been a couple weeks.  Her abdomen should still be completely flat.

Ruby felt her heart pick up in speed, but she had to remind herself _nothing_ about this was natural.  She was forced into a heat brought about by magic.  Hell, even the pup wasn’t conceived through normal means, she didn’t even have sex to create this child.  Why should anything be normal about this pregnancy?

Still… she’d had enough idiotic friends before all this who’d gotten knocked up and you couldn’t even tell they were pregnant until heading into their second trimester.  The only thing that gave it away was her friends refusing to get drunk anymore.

 _Shit_.

She didn’t want to ask Rowena.

Had the witch put this baby on some kind of accelerated growth plan?  Since, from the observation deck, there were still roamers as far as the eye could see.  Was she assuming nothing about this world would change until the pup’s actual _birth_?

Rowena was playing with fire.

And even though Ruby didn’t want this baby it was still a _child_.  It was still a living thing growing inside her, it didn’t ask for this anymore than she had, and her maternal instincts were beginning to kick in.  She didn’t want the witch to fuck with her baby like this.  Although she had to keep the father’s identity a secret, it truly was her child.  

She _was_ the mother, it had half her genetics and she couldn’t help but feel the pull of needing to protect it.

It was a survival instinct - the more her hands rested against the form of the unborn pup, the more she could feel a growl in the back of her throat.  

Ruby didn’t want Rowena to have anything to do with her pup.

She wanted this to be as normal as possible, given the supernatural circumstances.

She was going to protect this baby, because that’s what mothers did.  She wanted to raise it, show the child the love that was never shown to her when she was growing up.  She was going to do right by the kid, goddammit.

Even though it seemingly came out of nowhere, it was an urgent, all-encompassing _need_.  This child was _hers_.  And she was going to care for it, no matter what.  
  
\------------------------  
  
Even though Mary needed to get back to the pack, once the adrenaline finally wore off she realized that both her and Cain were covered from head to toe in guts and rotted blood.  It was obvious they couldn’t make an appearance like this.  Almost as though Cain could read her mind, he waved for her to follow him up two flights of stairs until there was a bathroom that had a shower.  
  
He gave her privacy and left the dufflebag on the counter while he used the other bathroom.  
  
Mary would be lying if she said she didn’t rush as quickly as she could - because now that she was back, she had responsibilities, she had things to do, information to get back and-  
  
There was a knock at the door and the alpha’s voice behind it, asking, “Mary?  Can I come in?”  
  
This was another loose end she needed to tie up.  
  
She was wrapped in a towel, about ready to pull on her clothes when she said, what the hell, and called back, “Yeah, I’m covered,” in a playful manner.  
  
Mary needed to keep things light.  Even though the steam from the shower, being clad in only a towel and the clouded mirrors looked like a setup for any hot, romance novel - it didn’t work like that at the end of the world.  
  
While Cain had cleaned up, his clothes were still a little blood spattered and he was slow to approach.  “I know now that you’re back you have priorities, which is why I wanted to speak with you before you went back to being pack leader.”  He took in her appearance and asked, “Should I have waited?”  
  
“No,” she flippantly waved a hand and admitted, “Second I put my clothes on, I’m going to be stomping it out upstairs.  Um.  You wanted to talk?”  
  
“Yes,” he said very seriously, yet he was hesitant to reach out and touch her like he normally would.  “Are things between us going to change?  Now that we’re back?  I’d like to know what’s going on inside that head of yours, little wolf.”  
  
Mary grinned at the nickname and smacked her lips together.  “My first duty is to my pack.”  That was a fact, something she had to get out before anything else.  Then, she took a step closer and gripped his biceps, letting her hands soothe down his forearms and them rest within his palms.  “But I haven’t felt anything for anyone since John.  Sure as hell didn’t think I would, either.  But you?  There’s something about you and I...don’t think I’ll be able to stay away, even if I want to.”  
  
With a challenging eyebrow raised, Cain asked, “ _Would_ you want to?” as he ran his hand through her damp hair.  “I’ve grown very fond of you.”  
  
She couldn’t help but close her eyes and lean into his touch, and the second he cuffed his finger under her chin, she easily allowed him to manipulate her body.  Cain surprised her when he hiked her up on to the counter top, and a thrill shot down her spine.  It felt all too natural to wrap her legs around his waist as their lips collided and they made out like teenagers.    
  
But it never went any further than that.    
  
When he pulled away, her arms were still wrapped around his neck and she cursed herself for getting lost in his too-blue eyes.  
  
A burst of laughter exploded from her chest and she decided, “Well, I’m fond of you, too.  And I won’t stay away intentionally.  We’ll… I’d like to try this.  If you would?”  
  
“Yes.”  He kissed her on the forehead.  “You know where I’ll be.  My schedule is quite monotonous, and on the first day you met me, you let yourself into my bedchambers.  The ball’s in your court.”  Cain kissed her chastely, once more, before he excused himself with, “I hope to see you soon.  And I hope your pack’s been well.”  
  
“Thank you,” she called after him, although the door had basically already shut.  
  
Mary sat on the counter top, a bit flushed and wondered how the hell she had gotten herself into this.  Yet, even though her past self would have screamed louder than any warning bells ever could, things were _different_.  She’d known _Cain_ was different from the moment she’d met him.  Mary had to shake herself out of this daze - she had to get dressed and get with the program.  It had been far too long that she’d been away from her pack and her responsibility.


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

When Mary stomped back through the halls of the tower, there was only one thing on her mind - and it was something that needed to happen immediately.

She needed a meeting with her pack.  It had been far too long since she had seen them and she felt obligated to make sure they were all right.  Each and every one of them.

Her two days of heat, the seven more she’d spent out in the wilderness - watching her son perfecting his wolf - and then the additional two it took her to get home… that was a long time to go without somehow connecting.  A lot could happen in those days, and Mary herself had much to report.

Which was why the second she crossed paths with Jo and gave her a huge hug, she instructed the omega to find everyone, and she wanted them meet up in her room in an hour, away from prying ears.  The last part was _stressed_ with both her voice and a narrowed glance.

When Mary arrived back and began unpacking, she couldn’t help but feel that confinement they’d discussed out in the wild.  Although she did appreciate the hot shower she took right away (plus the events that had _followed_ said hot shower, with someone she couldn’t believe she was beginning to fall for), she already felt claustrophobic.  Even though Gadreel had made sure to give her a larger room since she was what they considered the 'pack leader' and anticipated meetings just like this.  Maybe the itch under her skin would go away like last time; maybe she simply needed to get used to it.     
  
One thing she could be sure of, while she tried to get used to the environment again, was that she couldn’t be more lucky Cain didn’t carry a scent.  Or else it would be all over her and she would have some explaining to do.  Mary wished to keep this under wraps for a long as possible, because not only was she worried about judgement but she wanted something that was for _herself_.   
  
Was that so wrong?

She sighed, mulling over whether or not she was being selfish, and soon the hour was up.

Everyone was inside and greeting her with excitement, saying the normal pleasantries as their happy and relieved scents filled the room.  Mary had to admit that when they began arriving, when she began seeing their faces?  It felt a little bit more like _home_.  She had missed them more than she’d realized and her heart was warm with every additional pack member she spotted.

There were a few things she noticed immediately.

Hannah seemed to have reverted to the woman she had met back at the cabin.  Even though she presented herself as her inviting and caring self, something in her very core had backtracked...she seemed to be holding her cards a bit closer to her chest.  Mary would have to speak with her, because she had much respect and fondness for the angel.  
  
Then to add to that oddity, nearly everyone of her closest packmates either greeted her with a hug or a pat on the back.  Except for Sam.  Her son was strangely stand-offish, and it was Mary who stared him down with her hands on her hips until he blinked and got the memo.

After being downright prompted, he sheepishly embraced her, saying, “I’m glad you’re back, Mom,” but she could tell his scent was bizarrely neutral.

She hugged him tight and tried to make eye contract with Gabriel over his shoulder, since he’d bent down to hug her - but the archangel answered with little more than a bored shrug.  Which led to _more_ confusion.

Still, Mary kept up her game face and replied back to Sam, “And I’m glad nothing’s happened to _all_ of you,” changing her focus to also include the rest of the room.

Mary nodded for Bobby to close the door.  Once it was secure, she waved the group in closer to announce, “Dean’s finally able to shift easily again.”

There was a look of pride on her face that Jo immediately mirrored and exclaimed, “That’s awesome!  So Cain worked his magic?”  
  
Mary kept her facade strong at the mention of the alpha’s name, and it turned out to be easier than she thought.  “It was a…” she searched for the word, “a _process_.  And a difficult week, to say the least.”

“But we all know how important that was to ‘im.”  Bobby had his arms crossed and a grin on his face.  “’Bout time.  But where’s he at?  Thought he’d be here, braggin’ to all’a us himself.”

Mary huffed and shook her head.  “I don’t have to tell you all how quiet you must keep this.”  She made sure to look each of her comrades in the eyes before she finally divulged, “After the battle for the tower, Castiel was in such a hurry to join Cain and Dean he didn’t, well, pack sufficiently.”

It was Hannah who was the first to show not simply alarm, but suspicion.  “Mary.  What is that supposed to mean?”

The omega ran a hand through her blonde hair before she sighed.  “Without the aide of suppressants, Cas went into rut right as we planned to depart.”

Anna didn’t hold back her small gasp and demanded, “So it’s _both_ of them?  They both can still naturally…?”

“Yes,” Mary confirmed, keeping her answers cut and dry.  “Unfortunately.”

“I…” Charlie began hesitantly.  “I know this could be insensitive, but don’t you guys think there’s a _reason_ for it?  I mean, if the tower thinks dodging extinction with a new life is a way to save the world and Cas and Dean could _actually_ physically do it, no witchcraft required, why are we ignoring this?”

“My son is not a science experiment,” Mary growled out, causing Charlie to jerk back and Jo to do a double-take, suddenly on the offense in case she needed to get between them.  “We’re not forcing anything on Dean!  The fact that you’d even think-”

“It’ll be fine,” Gabriel cut in and tried to soothe the mother.  “He’s still pumped full of the birth control from the village, Mary.  We’ve still got some here with the suppressants that asshat forgot.  No one is knocking Deano up, _I_ _promise_.  This was just an accident, and if you said he’s got control over his wolf they’re gonna be a’okay.”  The archangel looked over to Charlie, being the voice of reason.  “How did _you_ feel when you were forced into heat?  How would you feel if you had a mate and literally got preggo with the weight of the world on your shoulders?  Doesn’t feel so good anymore, does it?”

The redhead looked down at her lap and nodded in understanding.

However, it was Sam who looked at Gabriel and said, “But what if it _could_ save the world?  Sure, we’re safe in this tower, but what about everyone else out there?  What about everyone who’s fighting for their lives every day - like _we_ could’ve been, if Lilith’s gang hadn’t practically kidnapped us and Gabriel’s brothers hadn’t taken us in?  What if Dean and Cas have the power to end it?  Wouldn’t you do everything you could to stop this?  Maybe we get rid of the birth control.  Maybe we-”

“What the actual fuck?” Gabriel snapped at his mate.  “Are you even listening to yourself?”

“Yes.  Yes, I am, Gabriel.”  Sam shifted his entire body on the edge of the mattress where they’d been sitting to face the other alpha.  “Obviously, Ruby’s child who was conceived out of witchcraft hasn’t done a damn thing, unless the kid pops out of the womb as a zombie-slayer.  So maybe there’s a _reason_ Dean and Cas were chosen to be given this gift!  You ever think of that?!”

“Or curse,” Anna grumbled under her breath.  “The last thing Dean needs _or_ wants is a child!  You, as his brother, should know that!  Even _I_ know that!”

“Sam, what’s gotten into you?!” Mary demanded, using her ‘mother voice’ and reprimanded him like he was a child again.

“Apparently, I’m the only one who’s being logical!”  He threw his hands in the air.  “Sorry for attempting to problem solve.  I’ll bow out and go back to just another backboneless addition to the pack.  Go ahead, be a dictator, _Mary_.”

The silence in the room was deafening as people looked at each other with varying degrees of shock.  Mary’s eyes never left Sam, because now there was a more pressing concern at the forefront of her mind.

“You’re _not_ to ‘problem solve’ with anyone outside this room.  You will _not_ put your brother in jeopardy.”  Her tone was dangerous and cut-throat.

Something she never thought she’d need to use on her own _kin_.  Yet Sam’s behavior and the unforgiving conviction he held with his own ‘logic’ was unsettling.

“Don’t worry.”  He met her gaze defiantly and rolled his eyes.  “I won’t.”

In an attempt to break the tension, it was Ellen who asked, “So we can expect ‘em back in a week?  What’s the story?”

“Cain needed to get back to the tower and I went with him.  Dean’s still perfecting his shifts.”  Mary rattled off, but her inner turmoil was beginning to make her feel physically sick.  “He’s also planning on clearing out the dead that have lingered around the tower soon, so if anyone’s looking to blow off some steam and fight - he’ll be on the hunt for some soldiers.”

“Good.”  Ellen actually smiled at that.  “Stretching my paws doesn’t sound like a bad idea, actually.”  Then, she elbowed Bobby in the side.  “You planning on getting in on this one?  Since you benched yerself last time?”

“Hey!  I didn’t get the memo.”  He grunted out at the beta.  “I woulda helped first time 'round, if I hadn’t been quarantined in the hall with all of y’alls sex scents ’n actually _knew_ there was a battle‘ta _begin with_!”

“They’ll know better than to underestimate you after this run.”  Hannah nodded and smiled at Bobby, who she had always enjoyed.  “Especially, once you show them your skill.”

“They’re kind of prejudice assholes here,” Jo agreed right away and scoffed, offended now that she knew Bobby hadn’t even been _asked_ to join the first fight.  Here, she had been thinking the entire time it had been his choice not to go because of his previous injuries - but that hadn’t been the case.

“Archangels ruling the place?” Gabriel interjected.  “Yeah, I’d say the highest and the mightiest of all assholes.”

While Hannah looked a little offended, Anna burst out laughing.  “You never were like your brothers, Gabe.  And that’s a _compliment_.”

“Thanks, girl.  So,” he looked back to Mary and eyed her carefully - _too_ carefully, “is that all the info we needed?  About your trip into the wild?”

“On my end, yes.”  Mary saw the way Gabriel was watching her and wondered if he knew.  Out of anyone, it would be _that_ alpha to figure ‘it’ out, so she changed the subject.  “You said Ruby conceived?”  She hadn’t brought it up earlier because they were in the heat of an argument, but she had not forgotten the facts from said argument.  “So Rowena got her child.  Who’s the father?”

“The Mightiest of the Mighty assholes.  Michael.”  The words sarcastically rolled off Gabriel’s tongue in the announcement.  “So, yeah.  There’s that.”

“Strange.  How she knew so soon.”  Mary frowned at the news but nodded her head in acknowledgment.  “I’ve never liked nor trusted witches.  We should leave them to their devices and us to ours.”  Then, she changed her entire tune and turned towards Jo and Charlie and cheekily commented, “Congratulations.”

“I, uh, what?”  Charlie stumbled over the words, before she shook herself off and tried, “We’re, um, not really?”

“Give me a little more credit - I’m not ignorant.”  Mary winked, but flashed a kind smile, hoping her scent conveyed her feelings and approval since she’d washed the blockers off in the shower and could use it to her advantage.  “And if that’s it, I think I’ll be resting.  The trip was _quite_ exhausting.”

“We’ll get outta yer hair.”  It was Ellen who effectively got everyone moving and walked over to grip Mary’s shoulder.  “It’s good to have you back.”

With a simple smile of thanks, Mary was deep in thought about whether or not she wanted Sam to stay for a talk.  She didn’t want to be the dictator he accused her of and demand his attention.  Maybe he was in a bad mood he needed to work himself out of.  He also had a mate to help him along the way, but the whole exchange had been _unnerving_.  His whole way of thinking and his views of right and wrong were so...skewed.

She waved as everyone exited but kept her eyes trained on the mated pair of alphas.  And Gabriel’s body language was already defeated all by itself.  It was curious in a terrible way.  What was going on with her son?

Mary decided to give him space and she’d talk to him soon.  The meeting had been to touch base and the last thing she wanted was to corner Sam and pick a fight.  He was already defensive and it wouldn‘t lead to anything but more trouble.  She was happy enough to see that her pack was doing well and to give them the news.

That’s all she could have asked for.  Now was her time to get some much needed and finally _safe_ sleep without any certain _alpha_ distractions.

\----------------  
  
There was a tension in Jo’s shoulders as they all walked out of Mary’s room, because she hadn’t wanted to be called out like that.  Especially in front of the whole pack.  Who they’d been doing a damn good job of keeping it from.  It wasn’t like they were together - they shared a room, so of course their scents were on one another.   
  
And, naturally, if _Charlie_ was presented with that idea she’d fold under the pressure and become a blubbering, off-guard, confused mess.  Just as she had.   
  
Jo had been working to keep things light.  To take things slow.  Really, really slow.   
  
Because she had been trying her damnedest to talk to Hannah first.  Who was doing an exceptionally, ridiculously good job at avoiding her.  And while Jo should have taken that as a hint, she was too stubborn.   
  
Because this didn’t just affect the two of them - it affected the entire dynamic of the pack, and she wasn’t going to let anything get in the way of that.  Or maybe that was what Jo was telling herself?  In all honesty... _fuck_ , she _really missed_ the beta.   
  
She didn’t like how Hannah, on the off-chance they actually were at meals at the same time, positioned herself as far away from Jo as she could.  The omega didn’t like being shunned.  She wanted them to be on good terms and she wanted to iron things out before she decided to commit to Charlie.  She knew it wouldn’t be fair to either of them until she did.   
  
That was why she waited outside the room and smiled to Charlie that she’d catch up with her.  This, right here, was the perfect time to corner the angel.   
  
Naturally, Hannah was flanked by Anna, and Jo instantly stopped them in their path with an assertive, “I need to talk to you.”   
  
Both were surprised by the sudden onslaught that was Joanna Harvelle, and Anna must have been oblivious because she said, “I’m headed to take a shower.  See you soon,” and Hannah had literally no means of escape.   
  
But still, she tried, “There’s nothing to talk about,” at the same time she attempted to sidestep the blonde.   
  
Jo was quick and blocked her once more and pressed, “Yes.  There is.”  Jo forcefully grabbed her wrist and dragged her the length of the hall into one of the unfurnished rooms.   
  
Hannah eventually knew it would come to this - she couldn’t hide forever, and even though she had the strength to break free, she supposed it was time to get this over with.  So once Jo flicked on the lights and slammed the door, the beta crossed her arms and waited.   
  
“You’ve been avoiding me,” Jo stated and leaned against one of the desks in the room, making deliberate eye contact.  “You knew I wanted to talk, and you made it impossible for me to do that.  For days.  We’re pack, Hannah.”   
  
“We are pack,” she confirmed with a nod.  “And just now was the first time a pack matter came up.  I was there, I held up my responsibility.”   
  
“Dammit, that’s not what I mean and you know it!  We can’t do this!  We need to fix us!   _I_ need to fix us.”  The omega pushed off the wood and maneuvered both Hannah’s hands into her own.  “Tell me what I can do to make you forgive me.  I’m not with Charlie, I-”   
  
“She seems to think so.”  Hannah’s voice was cold in a way Jo hated because it used to hold a special warmth for her.  Even if it was just for a bit.   
  
“Heh,” the blonde shook her head with a dry chuckle.  “She’d like to be.  But I couldn’t...I couldn’t give her anything.  Unless I knew you didn’t want me.”   
  
With a raised eyebrow, Hannah inquired with interest, “Does she know that?”   
  
“No.  I told you.  I was helping her.  Then when the heat was over, nothing else has happened.  Mary scented us because we’re friggin omega roommates.  Yeah, Charlie likes me and we’ve been really good friends.  We're omegas, we have distinct scents where betas don’t.  I can scent Anna on you, but I know you guys aren’t together.  It’s easy to get it mixed up.”  She repeated, “I _waited_ , Hannah.  I’ve been fucking waiting, and I’m guessing that you blowing me off means I should take a hint, but I…” with a deep breath she took the chance and asked, “can I just hear it from you?”   
  
Hannah’s eyes wandered and couldn’t focus on much of anything.  They flickered between their still-joined hands that she hadn’t yet pulled away from, the tiles of the room, the other furniture decorating the space, but they wouldn’t land on Jo.  She _couldn’t_.   
  
“I believe…” Hannah began with much trepidation, “that Charlie’s affections for you run very deep.  And if anything happened between us, she would be heartbroken.  And that’s not something I’d want to put someone as amazing as Charlie through.”   
  
Jo did a double-take, because that wasn’t the answer she was expecting or looking for.    
  
It had her repeating, “Hannah, do you have feelings for me?  This isn’t about Charlie.  This isn’t about anyone else: this is about us.  I’m asking _you_ what _you_ want.”   
  
With a sad smile, the beta tilted her head to the side and pronounced, “You cornered me with words of being a pack.  If we did this?  If we tried this and we were together?  It would _hurt the pack_ and that’s not something I can do with a clear conscience.”  Hannah squeezed Jo’s hands before she dropped them.   
  
And then surprised the hell out of Jo by reaching up, cupping her cheeks and drawing her into a single, sweet kiss.    
  
The omega chased after it, drawing it out as long as she could because she wanted it _so_ damn _badly_ \- she had for a while now.  For what seemed like forever.  She pressed everything she had into that kiss and Hannah reciprocated, cradling the back of her head and - oh God - it was everything Jo had hoped for and more.   
  
Jo’s heart skipped a beat as she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arm around the beta’s waist because it felt so _right_.  Hannah kept it soft, kept everything so tender and made Jo feel something that she hadn’t felt before.  Like she was something truly special, like the beta was holding onto something precious.     
  
Dammit, she _never_ wanted this kiss to end...     
  
But when Hannah pulled away, the look in her eyes told Jo everything she needed to know.   
  
That this wasn’t a romantic declaration of love, even though she felt affection and yearning through the beta’s tender touch.  

No…  
  
This was Hannah closing their chapter.  Even though their book that had so much potential... it hadn’t even gotten the chance to _be_ fucking _written_.  Hannah wasn’t even picking up the damn pen.   
  
“ _No_ ,” Jo’s voice was weak and pathetic as she shook her head.  “You don’t get to be the martyr!  I told you, you need to make yourself happy!  You’re not allowed to walk away from this because you’re worried about someone else!  Dammit, Hannah!”   
  
“Be happy with Charlie.”  Hannah’s voice held a note of choked finality as she began walking backwards towards the door.  “You both deserve it.”   
  
The omega was too flabbergasted, too goddamn _hurt_ to follow Hannah out of the room because she knew there was no changing her mind.  Jo knew that look.  She knew that she had no chance, but the part that tore at her so fucking bad wasn’t that her feelings weren’t returned… it was that Hannah wasn’t even going _to_ fucking _try_ .   
  
Out of selflessness, out of regard for her packmates, because she put _everyone_ before _herself_ and it broke Jo’s heart right in half.   
  
She was happy Hannah shut the door behind her, because Jo wasn’t prideful enough to deny the fact that she collapsed into one of the chairs and needed a goddamn long time to get her shit together.     
  
But she brought this upon herself, she may have deserved it...but _Hannah didn’t_.   
  
Jo couldn’t help but replay all the events in her mind, where they could have gone _right_.  How perfect they could have been, all the times they'd shared and the undeniable connection between them that they _both_ knew was there...Hannah couldn't deny it either.  She couldn't even look Jo in the eyes and lie to her, pretend that she didn't feel the same, because she fucking _did_.  
  
But somehow - of course - all they had took a turn, over one incident of horrible timing, and it'd been shot straight to hell, and for what-     
  
Everything hurt.     
  
And Jo had to wait it out.  Wait for the tears to stop flowing, to gather herself and sew her heart back to together with battlefield stitching - hopefully, before someone came to find her.  And swiftly pull on a mask.  Behind that mask, she’d put the pieces back together more carefully, one by one.   
  
She could only hope Hannah was stronger than she was.   
  
\----------------

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked as he crawled into bed with a plate of smoked venison he was able to cook over a small fire without directing much attention.

That’s what he’d been doing for their meals for the week.

After he’d caught their deer, he’d gutted it and tried to cook as much of the meat as he could to feed his mate before it went bad.  Once the dead began arriving, no matter how well he planned it, the smoke drew them in, he’d either have to fight or separate the cooked and uncooked portions into the plastic bags they’d found at the house.

At least there was enough salt to pack and preserve it because there wasn’t a refrigerator, and the nights were still cold enough to keep it from rotting.  Not to mention Dean gave Cas all the pieces that would be e coli-free.  After all, Dean’s wolf had no problem eating raw animal, which may be a little gross to the omega, but it was about survival and taking care of his mate.

Cas was practically inhaling the venison when he reported, “I believe we’ll be able to head back tomorrow.  This…feels like my last day.”  Then, he slowly looked up to meet Dean’s gaze and apologetically gushed, “I’m so sorry I did this to you.  I’ll never put you in this position again, I-”

“Stop,” Dean hushed him and sidled up right next to where his alpha was leaning on the headboard.  “Like I said, you helped me through my heat.  We’re both freaks of nature, ain’t nothin’ we can do about it.  Although we are gonna have to remember to take a dive in that river on the way back to get the rut scent off.”  The omega thought aloud.  “I know Mom took care of everything back at the tower.  We made it through the week, we’ll make the trip back following Mary’s trail, no harm no foul, okay?”

“Your mother is quite something.  I have nothing but admiration and respect for her,” Cas mused, then ruefully added, “I truly hope she can forgive me for this.  I know she’s not my biggest fan, and I honestly thought we were making progress but…” he cleared his throat awkwardly, “this situation has more than likely set our relationship back.”

Dean huffed and shook his head, “Well, at least she doesn’t want to rip your throat out anymore.  That was a thing for a while.”

The alpha narrowed his eyes and whipped his head around to face his mate.  “You’re not helping.”

“Just fucking with you.  Or not.  But!  The point is that as long as we return safe and sound she’ll be fine.”  He leaned his head on Cas’ shoulder.  “I promise.  She just hates the possibility of losing me because she’s not there to protect me.  I don’t blame her, I feel that way with our pack too.  It’s just the family bond, the hunter and the… shit, the previous alpha in us.  You can’t shake it.”

“Mm.”  Cas nodded in understanding.  “I know you miss it.”

“Wha?”  Dean tried to peek to see the expression on Cas’ face and caught his mate looking pensive.

“Being an alpha.”  He stated it so matter-of-factly.  “I can tell by your wolf.  You were an alpha to be reckoned with, you were fearsome, it was something that defined you and… I’m sorry this life made you an omega.”

Dean never thought he’d be having this conversation with his mate.  Not in a million years.  It was such a touchy subject, something that made his life and growing up completely miserable and ruined him for so long.  And here Cas was, apologizing to him.  Acknowledging his mate used to be an alpha and still, in a way, knew he wanted that life back.  It was another bizarre moment in time between them.  They’d been having a lot of those lately.

“You-” Dean began almost shakily, “you make it worth it.”

Cas paused, then finished chewing his last piece of food before setting the plate down on the nightstand.  He slowly moved Dean so he wasn’t resting against his shoulder anymore and he was facing him and the way he looked at him was full of amazement and curiosity.

“You can’t mean that.  After all I’ve put you through?”  His voice was just above a whisper.

“I haven’t been the easiest to deal with either, pal.”  Dean snorted and shrugged his shoulders.  “Soulmates for a reason, right?  I love you.  Even though rebirth made me an omega so we could be together.  Now, hell, you even got me thinkin’ about pups.  I didn’t even think about that when I was an alpha.  What’ve you done to me?”

Cas’ mouth broke out into a wide smile and his scent radiated happiness.  “I’ve ruined you, that’s for certain.  But I’m glad I did.  Only as long as you’re happy.”

Instead of responding, Dean tackled Cas and pinned him to the bed.  He rested his weight half on his alpha and half on one elbow while he traced the outline of his teeth scarred into Cas’ neck gently with his fingertips.  Cas’ eyes never strayed from him even though a shiver went through his spine and the scent of lust was beginning to tinge the air.

Finally, Dean’s voice broke the silence of the room when he decided, “End of the world considered?  Yeah, I’d say with you...I’m pretty fuckin’ happy.”

That was all Cas needed to hear before he wrapped his limbs around Dean and kissed him breathless.  After all, it was the last day of his rut, the last day of their solidarity away from prying eyes and ears of the tower.  They were going to make the most of it.

\---------------

Sam was asleep when Gabriel decided he wanted to surprise him with breakfast in bed.  It was a rare occurrence for Sam to be sleeping while Gabriel was awake, so the alpha decided to sneak out.  When he headed to the cafeteria, before he could even head to the food line, Jo and Charlie were waving him over to their table.

He couldn’t exactly ignore them, so he changed his direction and took a seat in front of them, greeting, “How are my two favorite lesbians?”

“Good, good,” Charlie didn’t even blink at Gabriel’s hello.  But...that was probably because the night before, her and Jo had decided to finally make the next (well, first) step in their relationship and the redhead was downright _giddy_ about it.  “Where have you been?  We barely see you around.  Is that what mated bliss is like, or something?”

Gabriel shrugged and huffed out, “I don’t know, to be honest.”

Jo raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to him on the table.  “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Sam’s been weird lately,” the alpha admitted with another shrug, because his shoulders were acting without him, body almost jittery now that he was speaking about it.  “I think everyone’s kind of acclimating to the safe life of the tower differently, so I should kind of expect it.”

“Weird how?”  Charlie matched the blonde and leaned forward.  “I know he got a little intense a few days ago when we met up with Mary.”

“That was just the tip of the iceberg.  He barely sleeps but never acts tired…” Gabriel actually hesitated about the TMI part of the conversation, but decided to say fuck it.  “He’s horny all the time.  But rarely, I’m talkin’ extremely rarely, uh, _soulmate-y_.”

“Soulmate-y being code for loving and affectionate because you don’t want to say those sappy words,” Charlie filled in the blanks.

“Exactly, give the girl a prize!”  He groaned without a hint of humor.

“Wait, you’re being serious,” Jo finally figured out.  “Sam’s a huge puppy dog who’s in love with you.”

“My nose is telling me that’s only his part-time job.”  Gabriel shook his head and rested his chin against his fist.  “Like, he _wants_ me all the time, but it’s… fuck, I don’t know.”

“Disheartening?”  Charlie, once again, translated the alpha’s body language where Gabriel didn’t want to say the words.  “Dude, you’re right, though.  That’s totally not like Sam.”

The omegas looked between each other with concerned expressions.

“Not much I can do about it.  I’m worried he’s over me or something.”  Gabriel said the words so care freely, but it stung to voice it out loud.  Because that was the only conclusion he could draw in his head that made any sense.

“Gabriel.”  Jo actually sounded angry.  “You don’t 'get over' soulmates.  There _has_ to be something else.  Something we’re missing.”  She looked to Charlie in confusion, “What could make Sam act like that?”

“I don’t know, dude.  But we could ask-”

“If you say that witch-bitch, I’m gonna flip.”

Gabriel paused, because Chuck’s warning came back to him all at once.  And he was suddenly stark-still with the two women looking at him with even more worry.

“Gabe?  Gabe!  You just got all pale and-”

“You guys ask the witch-bitch.  Stop by and tell me what she says?  I wanna try to be romantic and bring Sam breakfast in bed.  See if I can make him fall in love with me again.”  Gabriel heavily rolled his eyes at the thought, but remembered that’s why he was here in the first place.

“We will get to the bottom of this!” Jo said with finality as Gabriel walked towards the food.  “I promise.”

The archangel could only hope so.  Because right now, he was getting frustrated and things weren’t looking up anytime soon.

\-----------------

Although Gabriel was a master at stealth, when he snuck back in Sam was rolling over in bed and caught him right away.  He raised an eyebrow at the tray the other alpha was carrying and smiled while he looked it over.

“Gotcha some grub,” Gabriel announced as Sam sat up in bed and he took a seat on the edge.  “Linda was cooking, so it should be awesome.”

“You should be awesome.”  There was a glint in Sam’s eye as he took the offered tray and set it down on the nightstand, instead making a move towards Gabriel’s lips.

Which the archangel stopped immediately by grabbing both his shoulders and holding him in place.  He tried to pick up on a scent, and the only thing in the room was the stirrings of arousal.  That happened to be exactly what the girls and he had been talking about.  No signs of him thinking it was cute Gabriel brought him breakfast in bed, no grateful scents, no nothing.

Finally, Gabriel had enough and asked, “What’s with you lately?”

And Sam had the nerve to look confused, maybe even a little affronted.  “What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know if it’s a slump, if you’re bored with life or you’re bored of me.”  Gabriel moved back to put a gap of space between them because he couldn’t deal with this, not anymore.

“What the hell?  I just told you I wanted you, I-”

“Sam.  Sex is one thing.  You can fuck anyone and feelings don’t have to be involved and that’s exactly what your scent’s telling me these days.  That feelings ain’t involved.  Maybe once in a blue moon, but that’s not what we signed up for.  I wanted you as my mate because I love the hell out of you, and I’m not getting that in return.  If you have something to say, just say it and get it over with.”  Gabriel was filled with frustration, anger but more than anything: fear.

With an incredulous look, Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times before he spat out, “I don’t know where the fuck you’re getting this.  Of course I love you!  I’ve obviously done something wrong so I’m sorry, but I don’t know what I’m apologizing for!”  Gabriel’s frustration was leaking into Sam like a contagion.  “I told you, maybe I’m off because we’re here instead of out there, maybe I’m antsy, maybe I don’t like the way the pack is handling our situation, but it has nothing to do with you.  God, the last thing I need is for you to turn against me.”

When Gabriel met Sam’s eyes they were wild and reflected the fright he felt.  Now, the younger alpha’s scent was alive, more alive than it had been in a week and it threw Gabriel for a loop.  Maybe this was the way Sam handled slumps?  Maybe he had been overreacting?  Because with Sam here, like this, so afraid to lose him… now it was the archangel who felt like an asshole.

“Shit.”  Gabriel scrubbed a hand down his face and exhaled all his pent-up anxiety.  “I’m sorry.  I’ve just… never had something I’ve been afraid of losing before.”  He scooted back up to Sam and gripped his blanket-covered thigh.  “Just- I’m used to you being so open.  I didn’t know if you were being guarded or you were pulling away from me.  You know my favorite scent in the whole wide world?”

Sam was slow to ask, “What?”

“When you’re _happy_.  And… I haven’t been getting that a lot.  I’ve been getting appeased.  Content, I guess.  But never really happy.  You know that’s all I want.  I wanna get A+’s on my Sammy report card, not C’s.”  He hated putting himself out there like this and feeling vulnerable.

But he’d do it for Sam.

“You do make me happy.”  There was a frown on Sam’s face.  He couldn’t help it when his body moved and he gathered Gabriel into his arms, immediately burying his nose against his mate’s neck.  “I’m sorry, I know I’ve been off and I don’t know why.  I’ll try harder.”

“That’s just the point, kiddo.  You shouldn't have to try.”  Gabriel sighed and wrapped his arms around Sam on autopilot.  “That’s supposed to be my job.”

\------------------

She had to do it.

Ruby had been building herself up to this moment, and something inside her had abruptly shifted over the past few days, and she found herself charging to find the alpha.

Although she had no idea what changed - she knew it was only fair the man wasn’t in the dark any longer.  He was going to find out sooner or later, and it was best he heard it from her mouth, rather than someone else down the line.  It was bound to come out, she should have told him the instant she was told, but she was a scared little girl.

She couldn’t be a scared little girl anymore.

The omega knew it wasn’t her fault - she hadn’t signed on for a donor, she had signed on for a heat with an alpha.  One who was willing.  Rowena had tricked both of them, and Sam was ignorant.

It was a dirty trick play on both of them.  She should have to be afraid of what came next, yet in all honesty it would make sense they could be comrades in arms over this, rather than enemies.  Sam would see it that way if he was using his head and she had faith in him, especially because he went out of his way to show her that he cared.

All of a sudden, the rational part of her brain took over, the emotional side was only a whisper in the background and it wasn’t necessarily about courage; it was about common sense.

It was lunch time, and while the scents coming from the kitchen added to her morning sickness she couldn’t be bothered by that.  She could see him right away.  He was at a table, listening to a story the red haired omega was telling with wild gestures and over-the-top facial expressions.  Sam was surrounded by his mate, the blonde omega, her mother, the old alpha and the omega angel.

To be honest, Ruby never found the one telling the story (Charlie, she remembered) that amusing.  But she always kept that fact to herself.  There weren’t many in the group she had bonded with at all.  She liked Gabriel and respected a few of them, but for the most part they kept to themselves and she kept to herself.  Especially given the nature of her… situation.

Ruby walked up with confidence, knowing she couldn’t give anything away since Sam would, more than likely, want to keep the information for himself rather than have to divulge it right away.  Or, that’s what she would have preferred.

“Hey,” she greeted with a smile, waiting for a lull in the conversation.

“Hey, yourself.”  It was Gabriel waved at her, “How’s the miracle baby doing?”

Normally, she would have felt a stab of guilt, but now she felt - nothing?

Which was bizarre.

“Not too bad.  Hating the scent of the garlic bread, but other than that,” she replied with a cheeky grin.  “Anyone mind if I steal Sam away for a hot sec?”

“No prob.  Return him without wear and tear.”  This time, it was Jo (who was sitting on the other side of the alpha) who swatted him off, and winked at Ruby.

He stood up, looking a bit confused, but said to the group, “Be right back.”

“Thanks for letting me rent him,” Ruby turned around and could feel him follow her.  That was all she needed.

After they left the cafeteria and kept going, Sam finally asked, “Um, what’s up?”

“We need to talk about something important,” she explained evenly, “And I’d prefer to do it in my room.”

“Okay.”  His scent was lightly sparked with interest rather than confusion.

Not to mention the nuances in his voice reminded her of her own, when she asked casually, “Have you been feeling weird lately?”

“Maybe.”

The bare minimum answers only confirmed it.

He was as cautious as her.  Unwilling to show his hand.  Playing it safe, rather than emotionally.  Which was odd for both of them, considering their relationship bloomed then centered around small talk and banter.

“Interesting,” she decided to comment, as they turned the corner and finally ended up in her room.  “Sit down.”

Sam did exactly what she asked but instead of fidgeting, like he normally would, asked carefully, “What’s going on and why do I have a bad feeling about this?”

“First of all, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this sooner.  And I had absolutely no part of this, it was all Rowena and I’ve been freaking out, keeping this from you since she told me.”  She sat down on the edge of her mattress, resting her elbows on her knees and making sure she had his full attention.  “The baby isn’t Michael’s, Sam.”

He stared at her, trying to figure out what she was saying.  Then, when the light bulb went off, he visibly paled and slumped forward, only to jerk back in the chair.

“What?  What are you saying?  That’s impossible.”  His voice took on a sharp edge, an anger she hadn’t been expecting.

“Gilda.  The fairy,” Ruby blurted.  “You and Gabe were the only ones in rut.  Every time she changed your sheets she used her magic to-”

“Holy shit, _no_ -”

Sam had gone from annoyance at the accusation to horror at the realization in the blink of an eye.  Now, he knew it was real.  Now he knew she wasn’t making this up, that she had nothing to gain from telling him this, that the pieces of the puzzle was falling together and-

“Sam, I’m sorry, I didn’t know Rowena-”

“Where is she.”  He bolted up from the chair with a fire in his eyes.

“You can’t confront her - she’s too powerful and there’s nothing you can do.”  Ruby crossed the space to grab his arm.  “Besides, who knows if it’s even going to work.  Last time I had a check up, she flipped out.  I just needed to tell you because-”

Sam wouldn’t be pulled back down, wiping a hand across his face, his scent a suffocating mix of fear, devastation and upheaval.  “What the fuck am I supposed to tell Gabriel?  What the hell does this mean - there are still zombies running around, it _hasn’t_ saved the world, and now I have a _fuckin’ kid_ on the way that was conceived without my permission?!”

“How do you think _I_ feel?!”  Ruby shoved at him, letting her aggravation get the best of her.  “You’re my _friend_!  Gabriel’s my friend!  I’d never want to fuck anything up between the two of you!  I was forced into this, same as you!  Should I have kept it a secret?!  Is _that_ what you would have wanted?!”

“No!  No-” Sam finally collapsed back to the chair, doubling over and tugging at his hair.  “I don’t know!  It’s like _everything’s_ wrong.  I haven’t been myself for the last few days, Gabriel’s called me out on it, this is happening and I...don’t know what the fuck to do, Ruby.”

She sighed heavily and rubbed his back.  “You and me both.  Like I said, she freaked out last check up, so who knows if it’s even still in there, right?  We’ll get through this.”

Her voice was resolute, but Sam wasn’t sure if it made him feel any better.

One thing he knew, he was glad they were in Ruby’s room.  Far away from the rest of his pack.

It was going to take a long time before his scent, or him - for that matter - was anything _close_ to all right again.

\-----------------

It took no time at all to gather their belongings as soon as Cas’ rut finished.  After all, they were out of food, they only had the clothes on their backs and the weaponry they’d need.  Basically, the only use for the duffle bag was for Dean’s clothing if he needed to shift along the way.  They had two water bottles between them that the omega had religiously filled up during the course of Cas’ rut in a nearby stream.

Although the stream was enough of a trickle to fill the plastic bottle, it wasn’t enough to bathe in - which they’d _need_ to do on the way back.

Both were physically exhausted and Dean admitted to walking a little crooked after so much sex (no matter how amazing it had been), so they needed to go out of their way to avoid the undead.

The scent trail was barely there, even to Dean’s sharp nose, but he noticed the snapped twigs along a path right away.  

With a grin, he turned back to his mate and announced, “Looks like Mom made this nice and easy.”

Cas effortlessly smiled back.  “Good.  I hope this journey is as painless as possible.”

“Don’t jinx us, babe.”  The omega flicked him in the shoulder as they kept their eyes and ears open on the walk through the woods.

They kept a steady pace, noticing the knife slashes on trees, the boot prints and the broken brush.  Eager to get back, (Cas more than Dean, since he’d never known the life and freedom of a shifter) moved them along and they were to the river before they knew it.

Dean scrunched up his nose as he looked and complained, “Gross.  Looks totally different in the daytime, don’t it?”

With an eyebrow raised, Cas commented, “Said the wolf who’s been eating raw meat the entire week.”

“Hey!  That’s different!” he quickly defended, and then a mischievous grin quirked on his face.

Cas didn’t see it coming when his mate planted both his hands low on his back and shoved him in.

There was a huge splash due to Cas’ flailing limbs, and when the alpha came up for air he narrowed a death-glare in Dean’s direction.  But his hair was getting too long, so matted to his head, the omega could barely see his eyes and it made him double over in a laughing fit.

It was ridiculously ironic, because last time Castiel had been shoved into the water it had nearly stopped Dean’s heart in his chest, back in what seemed like forever ago at the cabin.  Even then, Dean hadn't hesitated to follow the alpha he knew was his mate, despite the horrible circumstances and the high stakes.  But times had changed, and now he couldn’t catch his breath for a whole different reason.

“You’re incorrigible!” Cas snapped from where he was treading water.

“And you smell like sex,” Dean countered with his hands on his hips.

He crouched down and unloaded the firearms and blockers from the bag to set on the bank of the river, because the fabric of the duffle undoubtedly carried their scent, too.  After they rinsed off the initial layer of rut and any bodily fluids they hadn’t fully wiped away, they’d be able to spray a heavy layer of blockers on for the rest of the trip.

“Heads up!” the omega ordered and chucked the empty bag to Cas, who caught it easily.  “Soak that too.”

Cas rolled his eyes and dove under the water while Dean gathered the guns and blockers in his hands and began to wade in.  He held them above his head as he swam to the other side of the river and set them down, not a drop of water touching them.  Then he pushed back out and dunked himself until he was completely submerged.

The water was fucking freezing but there was barely any current.  He could linger beneath the surface, run his hands through his hair and shake out his clothes, and scrub at his flesh.  Make every attempt to get rid of any sign his mate had been fucking him for five days straight.

When Dean broke the surface of the water, Cas was right in front of him and he jerked back from surprise.

What was even more surprising, was when Cas raised a finger to his lips to silence him.

In confusion, Dean slowly looked around to see the bank he’d swam over to, the side of the river that was on their way home...   
  
\- Was blocked.

By over a dozen of the undead who must have heard the splash in the water followed by their obnoxious banter.

Fuck!  They should have scouted out that side of the river before they dove in.

It didn’t look like they’d spotted the two yet, after all, they could just as well have been debris floating down the river because their scents were mixed in with the mud and the other trash lining the bay.  But their scents were most likely (most _definitely_ ) on the objects Dean had already placed over on their side.

On the goddamn guns and blockers.

They could forfeit the guns, having blades strapped to their sides, but there was no way in hell they could returning to the tower without the aide of blockers covering their scent.

Shit.  Who knew how many there were.  This could even be the fire horde.

They were wasting energy treading water like this, Dean motioned his head for them to slowly return to the side they came from and hopefully not garner their attention.  Of fucking course everything had been too easy until now.

The two should have known better.

\-----------------

Ruby marched into the room like a soldier, not like a victim, any longer.

She couldn’t understand why Rowena looked so full of herself, especially after last time.

The witch had made herself scarce these last few days, which was unlike her.  She was usually buzzing around, socializing, finding the latest gossip, chatting with all the people in the tower but lately, she had been hiding out.  Which didn’t bode well - considering now?  She was smiling widely.

Which Ruby decidedly she hated.

“Have a seat, my love.”

The omega didn’t say a word, she merely laid down as she had many times before, and Rowena didn’t waste a moment until she was hovering.  Her hands only made one, singular pass, before she uttered the word:

“Perfect!”

“Perfect?” Ruby echoed.  “Excuse me?”

“Last time you visited, the baby was an empty vessel, you see,” the witch explained easily, then cradled Ruby’s stomach haughtily and cooed, “And I provided it with what was missing.”

“Empty vessel?  You mean it was just...a body?  How did you do that?”  She hated the elusive words from Rowena’s statement, so she prompted her forward with growing anxiety.

“By having Mommy and Daddy help with the missing piece, the part that creates _true_ life, a true self, of course.”  Rowena’s smile was wicked as she made eye contact, “The pup is the greatest priority, after all.”

“You…” Ruby was attempting to put together the pieces.  When she realized it all at once, it punched the air from her lungs.  “Took part of our souls?”

“Half, to be exact,” Rowena casually answered.  “You don’t need those, do you.  You’re functioning well enough.”

“Are you fucking with me?”

“No fuckery,” she giggled.  “You’re more rational.  In all honesty, it’s probably best for your survival - a soul is a messy thing, after all.  Synonymous with your bothersome ‘heart.’  You’re better off without half of it.  You’ll make the correct choices, not fuss over the small things.  I’ve helped you out, in a way.”

Ruby was rendered completely speechless, because it would account for her behavior and her motivations lately.  The need to tell Sam, and the lack of fear in doing so.  Not to mention, Sam confiding in her that Gabriel told him he’d been ‘off.’

“You’ve gone too far, Rowena,” she finally spat with venom.  “You’re a _monster_.  When I tell Sam-”

“Oh, and what will _he_ do?” she taunted.  “Go cry to his graceless mate?  Try and hurt me?”  The witch proudly flashed her hand, along with the shining vermilion rock.  “I’m an honorary Horseman, darling.  No one can hurt me.”

“You’re a fucking cunt, is what you are!”  Ruby pushed off the bed and past the witch, straight out and through the door.

Rowena sat in the middle of the room, glowing with accomplishment, now that she had confirmation.   _Nothing_ could touch her.  Especially the hateful words of a scornful little girl with half a soul.


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

Sam was in shambles after the news and had no idea what to do with it.  Ruby told him he could stay in her room as long as he needed to after a squeeze on the shoulder and the admission she had an appointment with Rowena.  

_The alpha looked up at her with huge eyes and tried to say evenly, “Thank you for telling me.  I…appreciate your honesty.  You could have kept it from me or someone else could have told Gabriel and then I-”_

_“Sam.”  She grabbed both his shoulders and forced him to meet her gaze.  “I told you we’re in this together.  Anything you need.  I’m not coming onto you but if you can’t handle it, if you need an escape, my door’s open.  Everything’s so fucked, only_ we _get it.”_

_He had grabbed her wrist gently and smiled.  “Thank you.”_

_She had slowly pulled away and admitted, “I wasn’t sure, you know.  I knew I had to tell you but I thought there was the chance you’d want me to get rid of it.”_

_“No.”  He shook his head aggressively.  “The pup-_ fuck _, it’s innocent.  It’s got more of a raw deal than us.”_

_“You’re good, Sam.  You’re so fucking good, it pisses me off you were dragged into this.  I wish it was anyone but you.  I… plan on taking care of it.  I want to be its mother.  You don’t have to take part in it, I understand, but for whatever reason something jumpstarted my maternal instincts and I’m gonna care for it.  And keep Rowena the fuck out of it.”_

_“You won’t have to alone.”  The words were out of Sam’s mouth before he could think.  “Like you said.  We’re in it together.”_

_She shook her head so violently, her brown hair flew over her shoulders.  “I’m just pissed off.  So fucking pissed off it happened this way.”_

_Sam stood up to his full height and took the omega into his arms.  “You’re strong, Ruby.  You’ve got this.  You said you have an appointment?  Go make sure the pup…fuck,_ o-our _pup is all right.”_

_Ruby was strangely comfortable in his embrace and nodded.  “We’ll meet up.  I’ll find a way to tell you.  Good luck to you too, Sam.”_

The omega had left ten minutes ago and Sam was still stewing, but he knew he had to leave.  The rest of the group would wonder where the hell he had been, and while they never questioned Ruby and his relationship, if it had prolonged past a certain time he wouldn’t doubt some of the women getting curious.

That was the last thing he needed.

Speculation.

When the worst thing to be speculated about had already happened, even though he couldn’t be held accountable about the means.

Slowly, he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

He wondered when Cain would throw together the extermination party.  If there was anything that would let out some of this terrible, gut-wrenching terror, it would be a shift and a fight.  However, if he did it alone, it would be impulsive and stupid.

Sam’s feet led him down the hall and towards the stairwell.  He climbed a few flights until he found himself on the roof, looking out to the world below.  The wind was blasting his hair wildly and even his clothing was whipping back and forth - but that what he was hoping for.  Some way to clear himself of all these terrible scents clinging to him and figure out how to empty his mind.

From all the way up there, looking over the edge, he could see the movements of the dead in the tall grass - there had to be around fifty or so.  It would be a good battle.  Between the aerial assault of the angels and (without the spell) the aide of any alpha, beta or omega, they should be able to take them down easily.

When Sam’s eyes glanced out over the zombies, all that registered was danger and impending death.

Not for him, but for the world as a whole.

This child?

This child that could potentially ruin everything he worked for, everything he loved, his entire life?  Hadn’t done a goddamn thing to save them from what was outside.

_Not a goddamn thing._

It had to be the witchcraft, it had to be because it was tainted with black magic, because it was unnatural -

Sam shouted out in rage and punched the brick railing, his knuckles splitting, but the pain was nothing.  In fact, he recoiled and brought his fist back again, not even caring that the dirty grime of the stone was digging into his cuts.  Nothing hurt more than his heart.

He stumbled back a few steps until he tripped and fell on his ass.  Instead of getting up, he collapsed onto his back, staring up at the overcast sky.  There was a cold dampness in the air and Sam could feel the promise of rain against his skin.  He focused on physical sensation, rather than the incident.  He closed his eyes and thought about the roughness of the cement against his long limbs.

He focused on the base of his skull uncomfortably grinding into the stone.  The aching throb of his bloody hand.  These were real.  These things were what composed him as a human being, or rather, a shifter.

The fact that Ruby was carrying a child didn’t affect him directly.

Sam, himself, was not with pup.

He did not cheat on Gabriel and fuck Ruby to create this child.

Those were the facts.

Sam repeated those things over and over, like a mantra.

He wasn’t going to lose his mate.  He _refused_ to lose his mate.  Ruby and himself may have had a situation, but that was between the two of them and it didn’t concern anyone else.  Not now, at least.  Maybe once the child was born it’d be different, but right now Sam held no responsibility while she carried it.

He was responsible to his mate - to love him, to be with him, and he was doing a shitty fuckin’ job.  He couldn’t let this come down on him, too.

Once Sam had rationalized it, he slowly stood back up and felt the first drops of rain on his face.  He needed to get back inside before he was caught up in the downpour.  

But there was one thing he needed to do before he could see Gabriel again.

\----------------

It was Dean’s grip under the water firmly grasping Castiel’s wrist that slowly (painfully slowly) led them to the shore they’d come from.  They followed the lazy lapping water until they reached the bank and Dean forced them to sit down on the muddy edge, only their necks and heads exposed instead of climbing out.  So far they hadn’t been spotted.

The other side was teeming with the undead, as they staggered over to the blockers and guns that had their scent on it.  Dean watched carefully, counting the ones in front and the movement of those in back.  He also sniffed the air, thankful that his wolf, now controlled, had heightened senses.

He didn’t like what he found.

He also didn’t like the fact that he could scent the rain.  Dean glanced upward toward the sky, and the second he did, a droplet pattered on his forehead and dripped down to get caught on his eyelashes.  He aggressively blinked it away, but the rain began coming down in a continuous sprinkle - the water rippling in front of them.

Dean would have been swearing wildly, because he’d taking such special care to make sure their goddamn guns didn’t get wet.  And now it was fucking raining?  Maybe the dead hovering over it was a good thing, a rotten meat umbrella, of sorts.  Hopefully, the rain didn’t turn into a storm.  The mist was something they could deal with, a monsoon was something that would fuck them over.  Even more so than they already were.

Goddammit.

Cas’ attention was on Dean.  Waiting for some kind of word, a plan, _anything_ \- because he knew the omega’s brain worked best in these kinds of situations.  He was also trying not to reach up and wipe the streams of water now dripping down his face.

When he finally turned to his mate, Dean whispered, thankful the rain over the river added some white noise for them to speak, “I don’t know if the current’s enough to drag them away.”

“I was under the same impression.  But it’s a block between us, regardless.  We‘re safe for the time being.”

“We can’t stay over here.  Once they spot us, they’ll never leave.”

“Should we move upstream?  Downstream?  Bypass them?”  Cas’ breath was warm against his ear, and calmed Dean ever so slightly.

“No, we need those goddamn blockers.  We can’t go back without them.”  He cursed out, then paused for a second.  “I can distract them.  I can shift and get them to follow me down the river.  You can swim across and grab our things, follow Mary’s trail and I’ll meet up with you.”

“I don’t like the idea of us separating.  What if the rain turns into a storm?  What if you can‘t follow Mary‘s trail to locate me?”  Cas’ voice was low and frustrated.  “Even if-”

“Hey.  It’s the only way.  I’m much faster than they are.  I’ll be able to get back to you just as quick.  Even if a fuckin’ hurricane wrecked Mom’s trail for me, I can scent _you_ from a mile away, Cas.  Trust me.  And my wolf?  That’ll be one hell of a distraction for these asshats.”  The omega’s words made sense, no matter how displeased either of them were with the plan.

The alpha wolf the omega shifted into was huge, pure muscle and speed and the ideal walking dinner for that many hungry corpses.  They’d forget about the scented objects in a flash and trade them for hunting down the wolf.  Castiel would be able to easily swim across, add the guns and blockers to Dean’s wrung out clothes in the bag and be on his way.

The alpha in Castiel loathed the fact that he was useless and being taken care of by his omega.  Yet _again_.  He felt like dead weight, like he couldn’t do anything right and -

“You with me?”  Dean asked, squeezing his hand under the water.  “C’mon, let’s get to land quietly so I can take these clothes off and shift.”

Cas simply nodded, because he was worried anything he said aloud would be negative and self-depreciating.  Which would undoubtedly make his mate angry and fight him about it - it would be pointless and set them back while presented with an already troubling situation.

He followed Dean’s stealthy movements, still not having caught even one of the undead’s attention.  Cas crouched in front of Dean to block him from view and he tugged off the wet garments clinging to his skin.  When they hit the ground, Cas tried to twist the excess water from them, as he already did from the duffle bag.  Even though they were bound to get wet again from the drizzle, the least he could do was to squeeze out the water weight until then.

Although now it _was_ beginning to come down a little harder, which worried both men.

It was right around that time they heard growls blooming in volume and they knew they’d been spotted.  It was inevitable.

Also, the telltale splashes that were much, much louder than the falling rain told them the dead were tumbling into the river to get to them.  Who knew if they could walk along the bottom - hopefully they’d be dragged down stream at least a bit, but it was time to put Dean’s plan into action.

He was glancing over Cas’ shoulder and grunted out, “Fuck,” as one after the other flopped ungracefully into the river.

Dean pulled away enough to look Cas into his strangely defeated eyes and cupped his cheek.  “We’ve got this, babe.  You know what to do,” and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

“Yes, Dean,” was Cas’s even-toned response, before he added, “please, be safe.”

And he watched in awe as Dean shifted flawlessly into his wolf right before him.  It was something Castiel would never tire of or become desensitized to.  The animal in front of him nuzzled him once, before he sprinted down the bank, immediately a new and bigger "prey" that mesmerized the walking meat-sacks.  Cas took a deep breath and pivoted from his crouched stance to watch as the dead were entranced by the bait, their plan falling into motion.

\----------------

Mary was just about to hunt Cain down and ask him about putting together the hunting team (not to mention the fact she hadn’t seen him in a few days - but that was beside the point) when there was a knock on her door.  When she opened it, she was surprised to see Sam and eagerly stepped aside so he could come in.  She wrinkled her nose because there were slight nuances in his scent that she couldn’t exactly read, but sniffing would be a bit more obvious than she could get away with.

One thing she couldn’t ignore was the scent of blood.  She told herself she wouldn’t be obvious, since it was faint - nothing more than a scratch, probably - and hopefully he’d come around to tell her.  Mary knew she couldn’t push him - he was here out of his own free will and needed to talk.  She’d allow him to come to her.

Instead, she settled on, “How are you?” and gestured for him to take a seat across from her at the small table in her room.

“Mom.”  His voice was strangely even and he was hesitant to make eye contact with her.  “You know how we’ve heard people say a lot of the tower’s inhabitants would normally be enemies, but we’re comrades because we’re fighting to stay alive for the end of the world?  And to save it?”

“Yes?”  Mary slapped on her most neutral yet motherly face because she knew this was serious and she needed to take in every last word her son said.  “I believe some are misunderstood and are more inclined to good, like Benny and Cain, and I‘m glad we‘ve had the chance to meet without prejudice.  In my previous life, I would have tried to kill them, no questions asked,” she mused with a laugh and a shake of her head.  “But there are certainly others who are dark and forced to suppress it.  Is there someone specific you’re speaking of?”

“What if you find yourself tempted by the dark side?  For a logical reason?”

The words coming from Sam’s mouth should have alarmed Mary, but the way he delivered them was conversational.

“Are you considering killing someone inside the tower?”  Mary inquired just as casually.

She wasn’t a saint.  There had been many people who deserved death and she hadn’t felt a bit of remorse.  Some things just needed to be done.  What was bizarre, was the fact that she was speaking about this was Sam and not Dean.  Dean was normally her desensitized partner in crime and Sam was the optimist - just barely fitting into the world, and only then because of his mate’s influence.

What had changed him so radically?  It seemed to have only gotten worse since their pack meeting.  At least now Sam was coming to her, rather than fighting her.

“Yes.  But I’d need help.”  His hands were folded and his eyes were stone-serious when they met hers.

“Gabriel is stronger than I am, baby.”  Mary leaned on her palm, watching and analyzing his every move.  “Unless, you don’t want him to find out about this?”

“I…” Sam chewed on his lip, as he tried to carefully form his words.  “I think he’d try to talk me out of it.”

“Sam.”  She leaned forward and cupped his face.  “Tell me.  You know I won’t tell a soul.  You can trust me.”

A sigh rushed from his chest and he shook his head.  “Rowena.  I want to kill the witch.”

She tilted her head to the side and slowly nodded.  “I hate witches, too, so you’ll get no complaints from me.  But she’s a giant pillar in this community.  It wouldn’t be a kill, it’d be an assassination.”  Mary was the voice of reason, because she was genuinely trying to deduct a feasible way to do it - which she felt may be impossible.  “We couldn’t lose her to friendly fire, since she’d never lift a finger to help us in battle.  I have no idea how we could make it appear to be an accident.  Plus, witches?  They’re strong.  They’re usually protected by spells.  Dean met his end by a witch in his past life.”

“But Meg was just as easy to kill by the undead,” Sam countered.  “If we could get her outside, let the zombies take a shot at her-”

“Tell me why, Sam.  If you’d go to such lengths to kill one of the most difficult hits for us to pull off, you have to tell me why.”  She wasn’t sarcastic, she wasn’t annoyed - it was almost as though she was writing up a contract and needed the information before she signed on the dotted line.

“You can’t tell anyone, Mom.  You can’t tell, y-you can’t tell Gabe.”  There was a waver in his confidence as he spoke his mate’s name and he had Mary’s full attention.  “Rowena didn’t put Gabe and me in rut to go after the omegas.  She knew we’d never leave each other.  Instead, she used the fairy’s magic, when she cleaned our sheets, to impregnate Ruby.”  He knew his eyes were wild when he stared into his mother’s.  “Ruby’s child isn’t Michael’s.  It’s mine.”

Mary tried her best to stay calm but her white knuckles gave her away, even though her voice was even.  “How did you find this out?”

“Ruby couldn’t deal with it on her own anymore.  She had to tell me.  S-she’s at a check up with Rowena, right now.”  The alpha ran a hand through his hair.  “We’re alone in this.  She’s freaking out, Mom.  And I’m all she has.  It’s been tearing her apart, there’s no one on our sides and we can’t tell anyone, you’re the only one who-”

“ _I’m_ on your side.”  She stood up, rounded the table and gathered her son into her arms.  “And I’m on Ruby’s side, too.  I know she’s your friend, she’d never want this.  That witch - _God_ , I know why you want to.”  Her teeth were gritted so fiercely and her scent was overwhelmed with ‘protect.’  “Both of you, I‘ll help you.  We’ll fix this.”

“Mom, we don’t want to hurt the-”

“No, _no_ , never, Sam.  I’d never even think, for a second, of hurting your child.  I mean the witch,” she said easily, then asked, “You said Ruby went to see Rowena?  Would it bother you if I spoke with her?”

Sam tilted his chin up to see Mary’s eyes were supportive.  It was an unyielding urge he knew his mother felt to pull Ruby under her wing - she craved the omega to be apart of the pack, now that she knew the reality of the situation.  It was just part of who Mary was, taking in wayward misfits and giving them a home.

So Sam swallowed and nodded.  “I-I think she’d like that.  She really doesn‘t have anyone.  God, I don’t know what to do about Gabriel, Mom.  I feel so helpless.”

“We take care of the problem.  Which is the witch.”  Her voice was absolute.  “Rest here for a bit, I’ll speak with Ruby.  We’ll tell the others we’ve… reconciled.”

“Thank you.  I mean it, thank you.”  He returned the embrace and lingered just long enough for Mary to kiss his forehead.

“I’ll be back,” she whispered to him before recalling, “She’s in the older wing with the omegas, correct?”

He didn’t answer with words, but a nod.

She gracefully exited the room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Just as soon as he was alone, it was like a switch flipped.  Sam waited about five minutes before he stood up, locked the door and headed for the old duffle bags and began to dig.  Mary housed a lot of their group belongings, while the rest of the pack took their personal things with them to their rooms and came back here before missions or for specific items.

Sam’s eyes lit up as soon as he found such ‘specific items’ surrounded and hidden by a mess of clothing.  He paused, listening for any movement outside the room and took the entire duffle into the bathroom Mary had adjoined to her room.  He swiftly locked the other door that lead to the hallway entrance as well.

As soon as he was there, as soon as he was completely isolated and safe, he lined up the vials across the counter top and counted just how many there were.  He was impressed that little town had this many (well over thirty) in it’s vet office reserve and Sam began inserting the plastic syringe into each of them and squirting the liquid contents down the drain.  He’d left enough of the medication at the bottom - if only for scent, but filled them back up with water from the sink to make them appear full again.

He repeated the process with everything but the fever reducer.

After all, nothing had come of _Ruby’s_ pregnancy.  Not yet.  Sam doubted it ever would, either.

And if no one would listen to him, hell, see the _neon signs_ pointing at his brother and his mate who were still able to _legitimately conceive_?

Sam would have to take matters into his own hands and get rid of the birth control and suppressants.

It only made sense.

And if they could find a way to kill the witch, he wouldn’t be ‘science project.’  If they couldn’t?  Sam wouldn’t let Rowena anywhere near his brother.

He tucked all the vials back into the clothing and into the bag where he found them.  Sam took special care with his photographic memory to visualize exactly how the bags were lying around so he could put everything back without a zipper facing the wrong direction.  He _couldn’t_ tip off his mom.

And while Mary comforting Ruby was a nice thought, it was all meant to be a distraction so he could get in her room, alone, and dispose of the birth control.  Not to mention, plant the idea of rallying the forces against Rowena.

However, now Sam wasn’t sure what his next move was.

Should he meet with Mary?  Should he visit Ruby?

Should he head back to see his packmates?

His disappearance had been prolonged with each meeting.  Right then, he was feeling in control of his emotions and like he could meet back up with them.  If he could handle it, maybe he should do it while he could.

\-------------

Cas watched as, one by one, the undead began staggering and fumbling towards the noise of Dean barking and howling as he bounded down the bank.  Those who’d dove into the river began slashing downstream to follow him and soon Cas had a clear path.  But he continued to wait.

He refused to mess up this plan by crossing the river too soon.  When he stood up slowly, not drawing any attention, his eyes widened and he balked at the sheer number that were following his mate.

From their position in the river which sloped downward, he could only see those interested in the guns and the blockers.  But as soon as he stood up, he could see there were so many more in line for a chance there was food in front of them.  Now, a group of _dozens_ were funneling along the bank as Dean put enough distance between them and crossed, so they’d keep following him away.

It wasn’t long before the howls turned into barely more than echoes in the distance, yet Castiel’s heart was still racing.  The rain was escalating and he knew it was time to move.

Although the omega could easily track Mary’s path because he’d been a hunter, it was more difficult for the angel to discern which marks were made by the woman and which were simply snapped branches made by the undead or animals walking through the path.  He didn’t have the nose Dean did and he needed to hurry this up before the path was washed away.

With an attempt at a calming breath, he grabbed the bag filled with Dean’s clothes and waded into the river once again.  He swam across holding the bag over the water until he reached the other side.  The mud was slippery and it took him multiple tries to get to the grassy side and hoped to God there wasn’t a stray corpse lingering to see him flail.

Once he rolled into the grass, his grip was on the blade and his eyes were wildly searching.

He was alone.

Thank fuck it worked.

He instantly unzipped the bag, snatched up the guns and blockers and stuffed them inside.  Cas slung it over his shoulder and looked towards the tree line.  He took off running, because right now he was out in the open.

There were so many muddy footprints, it looked like a stampede had moved through here.  In a way, they had.  And they were all after his mate.  He returned to that sense of self-loathing, because once he reached the forest he started looking for signs.  For knife marks, for the broken branches, for anything, and in the middle of it he crashed into a body.

It sent him thrashing backwards and the wind was punched from his lungs, the slick grass betraying him underfoot.

Then there was a hissing and cold, putrid puff right next to his throat, pinning him down.

He struggled desperately against the straggler, but the duffle bag and the exposed bony arm of the decaying corpse was blocking his dagger.  Cas only had his left arm to fight it with and swung his reach out to grab the fucker’s forehead to keep its teeth away from him.

Except, when he gripped it, the hunger in the zombie was so strong it lurched forward, leaving Cas with a fist full of scalp and blood-matted hair.

He grunted and tried to toss the loose flesh out of his palm (it didn’t work) and winded up to punch the now-bare skull.  The creature’s head snapped back at an unnatural angle, but that only phased it for a few moments.

But it was enough time for Castiel to grab out blindly and wrap his hand around a stick.

With a gut-wrenching effort, and right before the teeth could sink into his jugular, Cas shouted out and drove the small branch into its temple.  It fell lifelessly on top of him, and the alpha couldn’t bring himself to move for a few minutes.

He was trying to catch his breath, trying to spit out the grotesque blood that had spilled into his mouth.  In fact, after he kicked the body off him, he continued to lay there and wished the pouring rain would wash the molting flesh and second-hand decay from his body.  It was coming down hard now, but it was obstructed by the trees.

Castiel reached into the bag and pulled out the water bottle, dumping it on his face and into his mouth so he could swish it around and sputter it down onto the mucky ground.

When he finally sat up, he grabbed his blade to have it ready.  He wasn’t going to make that mistake again.

He slowed down.  He couldn’t be impulsive.  He needed to look with a careful eye to find Mary’s trail, because that’s where Dean was going to find him and they couldn’t risk the undead he’d led away to catch back up to them because Cas was doing a shit job.

After he looked between some trees, he found a very deliberate trample-mark in one of the low-growing bushes that was one of Mary’s signs.  Once they found one, they were told to head East, and that’s exactly what Cas did, keeping his eyes and ears open as he moved - this time much more stealthily than before.

He prayed his mate would catch up soon and that the rain would clean him and then stop.

Although, it showed no signs of waning.

\-------------

Mary didn’t bother knocking at Ruby’s door because all her warning bells were going off at the scent of ‘omega in distress.’  Instead, she shoved the door open and moved inside with concern to meet a wide-eyed and confused brunette who jumped at her entrance.

“What the hell-?!”

“Are you alright?”  Mary rushed forward, grabbing the woman’s shoulders and checking her over for any wounds, but when she analyzed her scent it contained hints of… fury?  “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“I-I-” she stuttered, completely taken aback that the woman was in her room to begin with.  “What are you doing here…?”

Mary tried to exude warmth and some form of tranquility to help the spooked omega.  “Sam came to me.  I wanted to speak with you.  Tell you I’m here for you and I’ll keep your secret.  You need as much support as you can get, and I can help you, Ruby.”

The omega froze and blinked.

Then, very slowly she asked, “You’re not pissed?”

“Of course I’m pissed, but not with you, not at all.” Mary raised her palm to gently cup Ruby’s cheek.  “Now, let’s get you to lie down, you‘re clearly upset.  Come on.”

The matronly scents were foreign to Ruby and something she hadn’t realized she ever needed.  Her own mother had abandoned her when she was young and she never got the love the Winchesters, (hell, that entire pack had) from someone like Mary.  She had been jealous, whether she wanted to admit it or not.  But the way Mary led her to her bed and literally tucked her in made her feel as though she’d been taken under her wing.

While it baffled her, it wasn’t unwelcome.

It actually felt like she could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

Mary sat down on the edge of the mattress and took Ruby’s hand into her own.  “Talk to me.  What’s going on?  Sam told me you met with Rowena and obviously it didn’t go well.”

“That goddamn bitch.”  Right away, her teeth were ground together and she wondered whether or not she should tell Mary.  

But what did she have to lose?  This was another fucking thing Sam needed to know and if Mary could tell him instead of her, that’d be a weight off her shoulders.

“The pup - it was a _shell_.  It didn’t have a soul so she used dark magic and carved out parts of Sam’s and mine.”  While she couldn’t make eye contact with Mary, she didn’t need to.

Mary’s scent exploded and filled the room - alight with fury, rage and a need for blood.  There was even a growl rumbling low in her chest and an unintentional death-grip on Ruby’s hand, which she was trying to tug away from.

When Mary realized, she instantly gushed, “Sorry,” and released her hold.  “Now, it all makes sense.  Sam’s behavior, his indifference, his… We have to kill her.  We have to-”

“She has War’s ring.”  Ruby finally jerked her gaze to meet Mary’s, whose eyes were wide with confusion and terror.

“She’s harnessed a Horseman’s power?”  The omega’s brows were knitted in confusion and Ruby nodded solemnly.  “Then we’ll just have to take it away.”  She took a moment to study the younger woman before she decided to say it.  “What does it feel like?  Missing part of your soul?”

Ruby pursed her lips together before she huffed and shook her head.  “Like…my heart’s not all there.  My head’s clearer than it’s ever been - which should be a good thing, right?  But there’s only a whisper in the back of my brain telling me what’s right and what’s wrong.  Everything else is just…what it is.  It’s the reason I told Sam today, because before…I was too afraid of losing his friendship.  But now it only made sense that he knew.  I have to remember _how_ to feel, and then it’ll come back to me, but it’s harder.  Rage at Rowena was the first honest-to-God emotion I’ve felt in a while.  They’re there, deep down, but I have to find them.”  She scoffed and ruefully added, “I can’t even imagine what it’d be like if my entire soul was gone.”

Mary devoured every word she said and tried to understand, even though the entire concept was baffling.  Now, everything clicked.  Everything about Sam.  But now there were so many other ramifications.  So many other factors in play - it wasn’t just being here for Ruby and Sam’s pup.

“I’m so sorry, Ruby.”  She hoped her sincerity was read loud and clear, because she felt it so deeply.  “We’ll figure out a way to fix this, I promise you.”

“Heh, I’m pretty sure everything’s fucked beyond repair, but if anyone can - it’s you.”  Ruby chuckled without humor and admitted, “I’m kinda glad Sam told you.  And thank you.”

“You’ve had a rough day, I can tell you’re tired.”  Mary’s smile was just on the side of sad because she knew Ruby believed there was no ‘fixing this.’  “You rest and I’ll check in on you later.  Don’t tell the witch I’m involved - we need to catch her off guard.”

She nodded and relaxed back onto her pillow.  “As long as she meets her end, bloody, that’s all I care about.”

With a smirk quirking her features before she left, Mary admitted, “I’d enjoy arranging it that way.”

\----------------

Cas wasn’t sure how long he was walking for, nor how much progress he had made.

He wasn’t good at this, not like Dean was.  When they were together, they kept up a confident and quick pace, but the angel felt like he was floundering.  Castiel would second-guess the signs, squint at them to make sure they were human (or _shifter_ ) made, rather than from another creature.

It was his gut he learned to trust - because time and time again he’d find himself staring down another carving, another sign that told him he hadn’t strayed from the path.  Each time, he breathed a sigh of relief because he was worried he’d get himself so turned around Dean would end up having to save him and their progress would be delayed.

The forest was thick with brush and while there were obvious trails from the dead, they were looped and indiscriminate.  Mary and Cain’s path was direct and obvious.  Well, it was once Cas felt confident in himself.

He’d only come across a handful of zombies he’d been able to sneak up on and take down - the rain being his ally and masking his scent along with his approach.

Except, very suddenly, he heard a thrashing noise coming through the brush.

Castiel ducked behind a tree, and as the sound grew closer, evaluated whether he could climb it or not.  His heart sped up, because this could be a horde that caught his scent, he wasn’t moving fast enough, he had failed Dean -

Very suddenly, Dean’s wolf skidded to a stop right in front of him.

Cas sharply exhaled the breath he’d been holding, but was completely puzzled when he realized _someone_ was _riding_ the alpha wolf.

Someone Dean gruffly kicked off his back, as though he was a bull in a matador show, who went tumbling to the ground with an “Oof!”

Cas didn’t know where to look as Dean shifted back as quickly as he could and stretched his muscles with an obnoxious groan, and the woman glared at him while she scuttled to her feet.  So the angel held out the bag and Dean dressed as the… beta? rearranged her jacket and tied her hair back into the ponytail it had been in before her ‘ride.’

“That wasn’t very nice, ya know!”  She pointed a sharp finger at Dean as he pulled on his shirt.

“You tugging at my neck and squealing like a damn siren wasn’t very nice when I was saving yer ass!” he snapped right back.

“Um.  Yeah.  Never rode’a wolf before.  Sue me, I didn’t know what to expect.”  She put her hands on her hips.  “You gonna tell me your name, now?”

“Dean.  This is my mate, Cas.”  He was completely winded and doubled over.  “You?”

“Name’s Donna.  It’s nice to meetcha.  And thank you.  Appreciate the rescue.”  She smiled widely, as though this were just another day at the office and the world wasn’t ending.  “Now, where are we headed, team?”

\-----------------

When Mary promised Sam she wouldn’t tell anyone what he’d told her in confidence, she had every intention to keep that promise.

That was _before_ Ruby had told her Rowena had taken part of her son’s soul.

Which meant all bets were off.

Not because she didn’t think Sam could be held accountable for his actions, that wasn’t it at all.  It was because this was bigger than her - it was bigger than the three of them.  She had witnessed, first hand, the dejection of Gabriel’s body language and his scent when she returned to the tower and he needed to know.

If she was in his shoes and something this catastrophic had happened to her mate which could have accounted for his behavior - which Gabriel was undoubtedly being affected by - he deserved an explanation.

She would have kept the knowledge of the pup to herself.

But the actual stealing of a _soul_?  There was no chance.  And Gabriel may know what to do.  How to repair the two broken shifters.  Or, at very least, be there for Sam where she couldn’t.

The only concern Mary had was that the two may be together.

But she caught his scent, and it was mixed with Charlie, Jo, Anna and Hannah’s.

She followed the trail.

It led her down the hallway and into the room the girls now shared plus the three angels, and the door was slightly ajar.  She knocked lightly on the door frame and three sets of eyes flew over to see her.  It was Jo who waved her in and greeted her.

“Hi, Mary!”  The blonde smiled, then cautiously asked, “Have you seen Sam?  Ruby borrowed him during lunch, but it’s been a couple hours and we’re worried about him.”

“I actually just chatted with him.”  She gave the group a warm smile and hoped her scent wasn’t blatantly giving her away.  “Gabriel, do you have a few minutes?  I’m sure Sam will be around soon, I was hoping I could talk to you before he got back.”

“That’s not foreboding, or anything,” the alpha commented dryly and pushed himself to his feet.  “Girl time was fun, let’s do this again, shall we?”  He winked at the omegas and beta, and walked toward Mary.    
  
But before the two could get very far, Hannah sprung up from where she was seated with an urgent, “Wait, Mary!”   
  
She didn’t have time for this at all but she couldn’t act as though anything was wrong.  Instead, she pasted on a smile and asked, “Yes?”   
  
“Castiel and Dean should be here any day now,” she stated curtly and quickly added, “we haven’t done a thing about the horde outside these walls.  We continue to talk about it, but all it’s been are empty words and it keeps being pushed to the backburner.  Cain is much stronger than the two of them, I’ve seen him fight and had no doubts about the _four_ of you getting back but now it’s only the _two_ of them.  We have to do something to make sure they arrive safely.”   
  
“You don’t think I know that?”  Mary raised an eyebrow then realized how her tone had accidentally slipped, and tried to save herself by adding, “I wish I had more pull in this society.  But Hannah, we’re still the newcomers.  I’m assuming they have reasons for not putting together the party.  I’d hoped it would have been done by the time Cain and I arrived, but-”   
  
“You two got in fine because of _Cain_ ,” she stressed.  “Castiel and Dean may have more of a problem.”   
  
“I’ll see what I can do.”  It took a certain amount of strength to will the smile back on her face, but Mary was confident it worked.  “Right now, I’d like to speak to Gabriel.  After that I’ll go directly to Cain, personally.”   
  
The angel didn’t seemed convinced and her mouth was fixed in a pursed line, but she nodded like the soldier she was.   
  
After all, she had to be.  It was the only thing that made sense now that she had given Charlie and Jo her version of a blessing, being a soldier was what she had to fall back on.  Hell, it was the only reason Hannah was strong enough to be in the room with the two omegas together, Charlie happily flirting away with her new girlfriend, while Hannah had willingly given away her chance at love for the good of the pack.   
  
Because there was no question that she was tougher than Charlie was.  And now that so-called “happiness” Jo was so determined Hannah found?  It had fallen back to what she knew, which was her concern about Castiel.  So knowing (hoping) Mary would go to Cain and a battle was in the near future gave her something to prepare for and a sense of purpose.   
  
For that, she was thankful.   
  
Gabriel felt a bit awkward, watching the exchange in the doorway and tried to turn the mood around with a cheerful, “Where we headed, mama bear?”

She actually laughed, which was a welcome relief as they shut the door behind them and replied, “Somewhere we can be alone.  I don’t know if Sam’s still in my room or not.”  Mary began opening doors to the unfinished rooms that still resembled offices until she found one she liked.  “This will have to do.”

Gabriel’s scent was nervous, and the omega didn’t blame him.  She flicked on the light switch and sat down in one of the chairs, gesturing for him to do the same.  But he shook his head and crossed his arms.

“I’d prefer to stand.”

She didn’t push him, because that was the last thing he needed.  With a deep breath, she realized she hadn’t even thought of a good way to do this.  It was the soul part she wished to discuss, but she had to lead with the fact that Sam was about to be a father.  She had to tell her son’s mate that he was having a pup with another woman.  Disregarding the fact that Sam had no say in it, it was still crushing news and she hadn’t prepared for this.

“So I’d been joking about your intro being foreboding, but now your scent’s got me all stressed out.  Is this about Sam?”  Gabriel cut right to the chase.

“Yes.  And…it’s a lot.  It’s going to be a lot to take in.  There’s one thing he wished to remain a secret to protect you, and then another he, himself, isn’t aware of.  But I feel you deserve to know and could be the only person to help, anyway.”  She cleared her throat, and finally made eye contact.  “Rowena has misused her magic in two terrible ways.”

“Mary,” Gabriel couldn’t keep the growl out of his voice, because this was about _his mate_ and this read ’danger’ loud and clear.  “Spit it out.”

She didn’t feel comfortable sitting while the alpha archangel was hovering above her, so she stood up to match him.

“Ruby’s child was conceived through magic and Sam is the father.  He just found out today and he’s devastated.  During one of Ruby’s check-ups, Rowena discovered the child was an empty vessel and refused to admit defeat so she took parts of both Ruby and Sam’s soul to give it true life.”  Mary tried her goddamn best to keep her voice even, to keep steady eye contact and to stay strong while she listed off the facts.

She justified it was better to rip the bandaid off quickly.

But watching Gabriel crumble before her was something she couldn’t have anticipated.

He staggered in his spot and had to stumble over to the closest object - which happened to be a desk - and slap his hands down to support his weakened knees.  Mary couldn’t see his face anymore but she could see he was shaking.

And his scent had changed so radically it was enough to knock her on her ass.

If Sam’s scent had been devastated, Gabriel’s was despairing.  It was like a wind tunnel sucking her in, with blasts of fear, hopelessness and the most powerful - rage.

Mary was frozen to her spot, never having been affected like this by an alpha this powerful before, and she fought tooth and nail to move.  She needed to snap out of it because Gabriel was drowning and she had brought this down on him.  It physically hurt to shift her body towards him, because the archangels scent was ferocious, but she couldn’t let him deal with this alone.

She finally made it to the desk and wrapped an arm around his shoulder that he couldn’t jerk away from.  

His trembling made the omega shake, and she said in a quiet voice, “Gabriel, I’m just as livid as you are.  We’re going to make the witch pay, but you need to take a deep breath and come back.”

He shook his head violently and huffed out, “I’m going to slit her throat-”

Mary took advantage of his half-dead weight and spun him around, grabbing his face and staring into haunted, strangely hollow eyes that terrified her.  “We will need her to cast a counterspell.  Don’t make me regret telling you this.  I was swore to confidence but I felt you needed to know.”

Gabriel’s fury hit a climax before it burned out because of the fierce look of determination on the omega’s face.  She wasn’t letting go.  Mary was holding firm until he came back down, she wasn’t letting him lose himself.

He could feel a bit of it drain, mostly because he didn’t want Mary to feel guilt from telling him.  That didn’t mean that the fire in his chest left - it was still sweltering but he knew it needed to be tamed.  He just didn’t want to put her through anything else.  This was her son - Gabriel needed to remember that Sam wasn’t only _his._ He meant just as much to Mary, who’s courage and fortitude was stronger than his in these moments.

Gabriel needed to take a page out of her book and get his shit together, because he was so close to losing it.

With a deep, steadying breath he finally returned, “Things make a lot more sense,” but then ripped out of her grasp to grunt, “I should have fucking seen it, I should have known it was more serious than Sam being in a slump, I should have-”

“We could have never imagined Rowena would take it this far, Gabriel.  We never could have imagined her wickedness ran this deep.”  She watched as he began to pace back and forth.  “We’ll make her fix it.”

“There’s no way!”  The archangel threw his hands up in the air.  “The only route to getting their souls back?  Is if the kid _dies_.  Now, think of Sam.  Fuckin’ sweet, caring, puts-everyone-else-before-himself, Sam.  You think he’s gonna let us kill that pup?”  Gabriel began to laugh hysterically because he was on the brink of cracking.  “Even with half a soul, no fuckin’ way he’d even consider it!  Black magic or not, he’s gonna think the pup is still a pup that needs to be protected.”

Mary bit her lips as she watched Gabriel’s tirade and saw the cracks begin the deepen all over again.  While this was the information she needed, it wasn’t the answer she wanted.  Because Gabriel was right.  With or without his consent, Sam would protect his unborn child.

“What if we-” Mary began, but Gabriel but her off.

“ _No_.  It’s Sam’s choice.  I know _you’d_ terminate that pregnancy in less than a second, but I’ll respect Sam’s decision.”  He was tugging at his hair and leaned back against the desk.  “Fuck.  Fuck!”

The omega folded her hands in front of her because she didn’t know what to do with them.  She didn’t know how to comfort him.  She didn’t know the right words to say or how to handle the situation, she -

“I’m sorry.”  Mary finally decided on.  “Do you want me to tell him, or-?”

“I’ll do it,” Gabriel said in a strangely even tone.  “But first, I’ll need your shower and more blockers.”

“Of course.”  She nodded.  “I’m sure he’s left by now, and if not… maybe it’s a sign to tell him then.”

Gabriel’s heart was already breaking as they walked out of the room and moved, double-time, back to Mary’s room.  Both were thankful to find it empty, and when Gabriel took a shower, Mary took it upon herself to meticulously cover his clothing in blockers for him.  It was the least she could do.

After all, she needed _something_ to do.  Because Gabriel spent well over the normal amount of time in the shower, trying to pull himself back together, and Mary didn’t blame him one bit.


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, like, triple-apologize in advance...

“Oh, yeah!” Donna said cheerfully, as they hid in the tree line and watched the undead mill around the tower like muddleheaded watchdogs.  “I’ve been scopin’ this place out for a while, now!  You say you’ve been living here?”  Her eyes were alight with excitement.  “I just thought it’d be an easy place to barricade.  I didn’t know there was a real-life community in there!”

Both Dean and Cas were exhausted from her jovial running commentary the rest of the way to home base, and they were sending each other incredulous looks.  Although they didn’t say anything, they were both wondering how the hell _this_ woman had been surviving.  Had she been alone?  Had she been part of a group who met its end bloody?  And how had she been the one to make it out?

Either way, she never stopped talking, and every damn word out of her mouth was sugar coated with spirit and there was a skip in her step.  Maybe she had been alone and missed the camaraderie of people.  That would explain the endless chatter, at least.

“Um, yeah.  It’s actually a pretty large community,” Cas responded.  “And it was very safe until a recent event.”

“Hey, we took care of said ‘event,’” Dean corrected his mate.  “We just gotta go through the lawn with some weed-whackers now.  Get rid’a the mess.”

“What kinda event?”  Donna’s eyes widened in child-like interest.

“There’s a gate on the other side,” the angel decided to explain.  “It’s an entrance to the parking garage and becomes an underground tunnel.  The last people who drove in didn’t notice a few of the undead followed and got caught in the gate, leaving it open.  War, the Horseman of the Apocalypse, drew a massive horde as well - they were rage-filled, almost super-powered undead and infiltrated the inside.  They only managed to overwhelm the parking garage and emergency stairwell before we realized what was happening and we gathered a team together to take them down.”

“Wowie.  Y’all are somethin’ else, aren’t ya?”  She then tapped a finger on her chin before gesturing to the roamers, “What about these guys?”

“Fire probably drew ‘em in when we deep-fried the double-dead fuckers,” Dean muttered then groaned, “Jesus fuck, we’ve been gone _how_ long?  And they still haven’t taken ‘em down?  That’s laziness, is what that is!”

“I am a bit surprised Mary didn’t make it a priority.”  Cas hummed in agreement.  “Unless…”

“No.  Don’t you dare.  You would even think Cain and my mom wouldn’t make it through this?”  The omega smacked his mate in the arm.  “This is amateur work, to them!”

“So what I’m gathering is your mama and this Cain fella are badasses.  But where does that leave us?”  Donna’s question was innocent, but relevant.  “I can see a broken window on the second floor.  My guess is that’s how they got in.  It’s a straight shot from down the hill at ground level, if they didn’t wanna stir up trouble, they’d cut straight across.  No use headin’ around to that gate of yours.”

“Huh.  I didn’t even see that.”  Dean squinted and noticed she was correct.  “Can you shift?  You‘ve got sharp sight.”

“Doncha think I would’ve done that, instead of hoppin’ a ride?”  She snorted and rolled her eyes.  “I didn’t know we could shift to begin with!  Nope, but I used to be a cop.  We notice these things.”

“Okay, good to know,” he nodded at her in appraisal.  “I can probably jump that high.  But not with baggage.”  He frowned deeply and looked at his mate.  “How are your wings doing?  Could you fly to the top and tell ‘em we’ve arrived?  Maybe get some seasoned angels to scoop us up?”

“Waitaminute!”  Donna gasped with wide eyes.  “ _Angels_?!  You’re pulling my leg!”

“’Fraid not.”  Dean then did a double-take, realizing just how much Donna had been left in the dark.  “Wait.  You decided to take a ride on a wolf.  You’re totally cool fighting zombies.  But say ‘angels’ and you’re freaking?  What’s that about?  It’s just another kind of shift.”

“When ya put it like that, though, I do gotta fear’a heights…” but she kept sending side-ways glances at Cas, like she was suspicious of the alpha, before turning to the lawn and pointing to the south.  “Is that what an angel was supposed to look like?  Yah know, before it turned.”  
  
“What?”  Dean demanded and followed his finger.  
  
Cas’ voice was a disbelieving with the sharp gasp of, “ _No-_ ”  
  
All at once, the bottom dropped out of Dean’s stomach and his knees buckled - sending him crashing to the ground.  He didn’t feel the impact against the dirt, he didn’t feel his scraped knees because his body was completely numb.  His fucking blood had frozen in his veins and everything inside him was _screaming_ but he couldn’t make a single sound.  
  
Because Donna was right.  
  
A pair of shredded wings were being painfully dragged behind one of the moving corpses, surrounded by a slew of bodies that had been slaughtered and now laid lifeless on the ground.  One of the once majestic wings had been snapped clean in half at the joint, and a group was feeding on the appendage a few yards away.  The other that was still attached was covered in teeth marks, bones exposed with all the primary feathers ripped away - only some axillary feathers remaining.  
  
But the worst part was that the mated pair had seen those beautiful, vibrant wings work in all their glory.  

They had witnessed them flapping excitedly upon discovery, then maneuvered fearlessly with pride when made useful - all in the effort to save Cas and get him suppressants, to save _him_.  
  
Everything, all of it, had been for nothing in the end, because Cas had for-fucking-gotten those _very_ suppressants when they left and he’d gone into rut.  Which was why the team had separated.  Which was the _reason_ the woman was probably out here, making it easier for the pair to come back to the tower safely - since no one else had even tried to clear the yard.  
  
This was why Hannah was struggling leaning forward, weighted down by her broken wings with her chest cavity torn open, her jugular still spewing fresh blood - just another moving corpse added to the parade of the undead.  
  
Whether it was her mission, her devotion, her unwavering loyalty...it had been enough to leave her with unfinished business.  She _hadn’t_ gone peacefully, something she decided was worth fighting until death and it had trapped her in her body, bound for rot, down here with the rest of the damned.  
  
“Fuck,” Dean punched the ground, tears well past the point of beading up and now rushing down his face.  “Why’d she have to be so stubborn?!”  
  
Donna completely fell silent, not knowing what to do but watch as Cas collided beside his mate and pulled him into his arms.  
  
Dean’s fist was caught in a loop, striking the dirt and gravel over and over - taking out his _rage_ at the dead, his _frustration_ with whatever rogue plan Hannah had acted out, and the fucking _heartbreak_ eating him alive until Cas grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his chest.  Dean could feel the alpha’s tears from where his cheek rested against Dean’s forehead and the angel had him in a strangle-hold.  
  
They clung to each other for dear life, but the shifter refused to avert his eyes.  
  
He was almost positive Cas couldn’t control it either.  
  
But the more they watched, the worse it got.  This was the design flaw in both of their creation - they sought punishment more than redemption or forgiveness.  It was why neither could tear themselves away from the image.  Because they truly believed _they_ did this, _they_ killed Hannah, if it hadn’t been for them-  
  
Before Dean’s breathing turned into heaving sobs, there was a blonde beta crouched directly in front of them blocking their view.  She was wearing a compassionate yet determined face as she reached out to grab their shoulders.  Dean flinched jerkily but Donna wasn’t one to take no for an answer and asserted her grip, albeit roughly.  
  
“I’m guessin’ you know her?”  Her voice was soft, deliberately using the word ‘know’ instead of ‘knew’ because of the fresh wound.  “I’m sorry for your loss, boys.  We all know about loss, right?  Tell me her name.”  
  
“Hannah.”  Cas’ voice broke when he said it, but they both knew Dean wasn’t able to.  
  
“You know the best thing you could do for Hannah right now?”  Donna squeezed both their shoulders and demanded their attention, refusing to continue until both men made eye contact.  “Hannah would want you inside that tower.  She would want you _safe_.  She obviously tried to make it safe for you, clear a path for you, even when the others wouldn’t.  That angel is exactly that; an _angel_.  Now, we need to get our butts in gear, get inside that tower and get together that damn team to get their heads outta their rears ends and tear these suckers down.  Can you two pull it together and do that?”  
  
Dean was the first to nod and wipe the tears away from his damp face and confirmed, driven by anger, “Fuck yeah.”  His body shook as he stood to his feet and reached down for Cas’ hand.  “For Hannah.”  
  
The thing that almost scared the omega was the fact that his mate’s eyes were completely glazed over - but empty.  Eerily so.  Like he wasn’t even there when he took Dean’s hand, and when he got up his eyes wandered back to his deceased yet reanimated friend.  After all, this was Cas’ angelic comrade who had fallen from Heaven for _him_ and his mission to find Dean.  

Hannah and everything she did had been _for Castiel_.  
  
It deeply concerned Dean to see him like this, even though he understood why - the repercussions must be devastating.  Fuck, Dean himself was heartbroken - he had no idea how the alpha could possibly feel in this moment.  
  
But Donna was right.  
  
In a way, they were damn lucky she was here to pull them back together and give them what they needed: a goal.  
  
Both Dean and Castiel were extremely volatile.  If the beta hadn’t snapped them out of it, hadn’t talked them down, who knew what they might have done.  Dean could have even seen them charging into the field and fighting until they physically _couldn’t_ anymore.  They wouldn’t have been able to see straight, ruled by their emotion, but Donna was correct - that’s the last thing Hannah would have wanted.  
  
Dean knew they needed to get moving before the weight was too much to carry and found the blockers, then handed them to Cas.  “It’s time we spray ourselves down, isn’t it?”

The alpha nodded robotically and proceeded to do just that.

Donna stuck her bottom lip out in thought, and cautiously asked, “But if we’re flying, it won’t matter if they scent us, will it?”

Both men paused in realization, because they hadn’t taken into consideration the fact that Donna may be able to scent them.  They were sure how sharp her beta nose was, and whether or not the river and rain had been enough to wash away the smell of Cas’ rut.  Everything had been so intense that was the last thing on their mind and now?  It was barely an afterthought.  But still it was something urgent for their futures that needed to be addressed.

Dean was usually able to lie at the drop of a hat, but he was shell-shocked and numbed.  All he was capable of doing was dropping his jaw, trying to push words out of his mouth that simply wouldn’t form.

“What aren’t ya telling me?”  Donna crossed her arms even though she knew this wasn’t a good time for confrontation, she didn’t want to be left in the dark if this was important.  “Guys, I’m not an idiot.  I’ll figure it out, eventually.”

The omega kept looking at Cas, trying to get a read on him but the alpha wasn’t giving him anything to work with.  He went through the motions of spraying himself down, still lost in that other world.

Dean felt so fucking defeated in the moment and sighed out, “Can you keep a secret?”

“Like how both of ya smell like you’ve been making like bunnies because of a rut?”  She raised an eyebrow, which actually helped lighten the mood - if only a modicum, then grinned mischievously.  “You betcha.”

\------------------

Gabriel was thankful Mary had taken the time to cover his clothing with blockers, because it wasn’t like he had a chance to grab a spare set when he was ushered to her room.  She even snuck into the bathroom and placed them on the counter so he could spray himself down right out of the shower.  Once he was completely covered, once he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt his scents wouldn’t give him away he slipped back into his façade.

He had practice.  He’d pretended to be so many different people since practically the dawn of time.  He was an actor, a chameleon - he could play this off as long as no one caught a whiff of what was going on below the surface.  Hell, usually he wouldn’t need the aide of blockers, either, but he was in so fucking deep.

Deeper than he’d ever been before.  Love was truly a bitch.

He rolled his shoulders when he put his clothes back on and Mary knocked on the door, having given him his privacy.

“Not naked,” he announced, pulling on his boots and tying them up.

She moved with the grace she usually carried, and Gabriel noticed she had freshened up as well.  You couldn’t scent a bit of emotion rolling off her, like the breakthrough ones before, and Gabriel internally commended her on that.  Mary didn’t get into his personal space, she even kept her distance as she waited.

“What?”  Gabriel raised an eyebrow, now donning his coat.

“Sorry.”  She laughed without any humor in her voice.  “I guess it’s just in my nature to make sure you’re all okay.”

“I’m pretty far from okay but I’m not gonna have a meltdown, if that’s what you’re wondering about.”  He winked, mask back in place before he announced, “I’ve gotta see one more person before I talk with Sam.”

“Who on Earth do you have to see?”  She sounded confused and a little offended that Gabriel thought someone was more important than her son.

“Trust me on this, Mary.”  He walked to the door and only hung back to say, “He’s the only one who could give us some answers.”

“Wait.”  The omega rushed up to follow him and shut the door, right as he was opening it and faced an angry archangel.  “Do you know, too?”

“Do I know what?”  He narrowed his eyes, but Mary wasn’t backing down.  “This isn’t the time to play games with me.  I don’t wanna be a downer, but I am a few millenniums older than you and I don’t need the mom act, right now.”

“Is that why you’re seeing your father?”  She raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Gabriel’s mouth fell open as he stuttered out, “H-how do you know?”

“Cain.  He’s the only person who knows, yet you do, too.”  She tilted her head, studying Gabriel because this was confirmation it was true, that the former leader of the Knights hadn’t been lying and there may be hope.  “I don’t know who he is, only that God is here, in the tower with us.”

“You’re getting pretty close and cuddly with the Father of Murder, aren’t you, Mary?”  He grabbed her shoulders and physically moved her from the door, a note of brewing vexation in his voice.  “Why?  How did you get him to tell you?  Are you being manipulative?  What’s your endgame, here?  If you’re playing both sides-”

“There are no sides!”  Mary shoved his hands away, his words taking the tone of threats and she wouldn’t stand for that.  “I trusted him with information about my son - at a price!  He needed to ante up.  That was _his_ price.  Don’t you _dare_ make those assumptions.”

“It’s not my fault the picture yer painting doesn’t look pretty.”  Gabriel wasn’t stepping down either.  He didn’t care if this was Sam’s mother or not - everything was fucked and there was no reason she should know about Chuck.  And if she did, why the hell wasn’t she doing something about it?  Was Gabriel the only one strong enough, the only one with the balls, to confront the situation?

“I told you.  It was part of our deal.  Information for information, a fair trade.  He needed to know, needed to get Dean out of here for Rowena’s spell and train him.  Thanks to Cain, he can shift again.”  The omega refused to let Gabriel get to her because all her actions were completely justified and she didn’t need him looking down his nose at her.

“Huh.  You know, if I’d hunted something in my past I wouldn’t trust him with my own kin, no matter what, in this life.  You’re hiding something.  I can read people, even though you’ve probably got the best game face out of everyone here - I still know there’s something you’re not telling us.”  Gabriel advanced on her, the space between them almost nonexistent.  “You know what he is, right?  Yes, I’m saying _what_ , not _who_ for a reason.  The fuck are you planning, you-”

Then Gabriel drew away and Mary’s heart skipped a beat because something must have given her away in the charged, almost explosive nature of this encounter because the archangel’s eyes doubled.

“ _Hell_ no.”  He hissed out, “Apparently, I got that switched around.  You’re not _playing_ him, you’re _fucking_ him-”

“I’m doing no such thing,” she growled and shoved roughly at his shoulder.  “I apologize for trusting him.  I know a good person, no matter their past, when I see them.  Do we have to bring up _your_ Trickster past, Loki?  Cain had done nothing but help and-”

“Oh?”  Gabriel put his hands on his hips and asked in a patronizing tone, “And how’s trusting Cain working out, exactly?  Where the fuck are Cas and Dean?  Pretty sure their arrival time’s past due.  So you know what, I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt - I won’t blame him, Mary, I’ll blame _you_.  Looks like you haven’t done a very good job watching out for _either_ of your sons.”

Once the words past Gabriel’s lips, he immediately regretted it because Mary’s entire demeanor crumbled.  He cursed himself and ran a hand through his hair.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.  I told you, it’s just as much my-”

“You’re right.”  Mary looked up at him, her eyes glistening with the threat of tears.  “I was supposed to protect this pack, and I failed both those I should be protecting the most.”

“No, no, you-”

“Get out.”  Her voice was cold.  “You have someone to see.  Maybe you can clean up my mess.”

“Mary, I really didn’t-” he tried again, but she cut him off once more.

“Gabriel, leave.  _Now_.”

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath and headed back to the door and exited the room.

He knew he always had a problem with his filter, and when he was threatened he knew what words to say that would cut his enemy the deepest.  But Mary wasn’t the enemy.  He’d fucked up.  Again.  And he hated it.  Maybe now he was cleaning up both their messes.

Gabriel turned his attention down the hallway, because he needed to find Chuck.

\----------------------

“Okay, so the way I see it, we’ve got two options,” Dean began, surveying the scene as he pitched his voice over to his comrades.  
  
The omega told himself if he could pull it together just long enough to get into the tower - he could have his fucking breakdown then.  Right now he needed to make sure they survived.  He was drawing from his past life as a Man of Letters, along with everything they’d been through in this one with the zombie apocalypse, and the game face he’d been forced to perfect his entire cursed childhood.  If he hadn’t experienced all of these things, he didn’t think he’d be able to make it.  
  
But right now, they needed him.  
  
Donna was down for anything.  She had the gumption, the drive and the intelligence but lacked the ability to shift.  And he was unwilling to trust her word on her combat ability.  Plus, if Dean were being honest?  He was mildly terrified about his mate’s mental state.  But he prayed Cas could stow it long enough, just as he was.

When he turned to his mate, he lifted his chin and made sure he had his attention.  “But these two options?  They both have to do with you, babe.”  Dean gripped his shoulders for good measure.  “You’re gonna be the one with the final say, okay?”

Castiel merely nodded.  “Explain what you’d have me do.”

“You’re gonna have to pull your wings out, either way.  The question is, whether you think you’re _stronger_ or if you think you can put ‘em away _quicker_.”  Dean studied his alpha carefully, all the while trying to melt through his dazed state.  “Option one would be to fly us and throw us into that second story window.  Or at least Donna.  I think my wolf could make the jump - then you fly to the roof.  If you don’t think you could handle double the baggage?  Option two would be you swing on top of the roof, shift back and find some angel pros within the tower that could snatch us up.”  Dean ran a hand through Cas’ dark hair and lowered his voice.  “Think about it - don’t try and be a hero.  And don’t be stupid.  We can wait here if you need us to.  Just think about what you could handle, not what you _wish_ you could handle.  We’ve gotta make it back.  Alive.”

With determination set in his features, Cas looked between both Dean and Donna with scrutiny.  He wasn’t making his decision lightly, now that Dean had used the words ‘we’ve gotta make it back alive.’  For some reason, that was the first thing that actually resonated.  A weight was lifted from Dean’s shoulders because he saw that switch flip and suddenly he could breathe again.

The alpha was meticulously picking apart both choices in his head, recounting his last experience flying and remembering his limitations.  Although last time it had been a longer distance to fly, he...had Hannah’s assistance.  
  
_Fuck_.  Remembering that event almost caused a momentary relapse, but he needed to remain clinical.  Cas _forced_ himself to think in the now because they were surrounded by danger and hope rested on him.

He mentally changed the perspective in his head.  He purposefully reworded it.  
  
Before, with _two angels_ it had been more of a glide to the pharmacy when they’d been carrying Jo and Dean.

Castiel had also been at full-strength.  Not exhausted from a week’s rut.  Even so, from this vantage point, it could be considered a downward glide if they didn’t follow Mary’s trail along the path towards the lawn.  Both options ended with Castiel on the roof, so he wasn’t part of the equation.

Getting his mate and this new comrade to safety was much more important.

“I can get you to the window,” he finally announced.  “I’m confident.”

“You sure?”  Dean tried to scent his alpha, making sure he was deciding on this for the right reasons but the first round of blockers were in the way.

Then again, when Cas made up his mind there was no talking him down.  Especially in a state like this.

Donna seemed absolutely thrilled with the idea, but tried her damnedest to hide her excitement given the circumstances.  She didn’t fare very well.  At all.

“Wowie!” she exclaimed with no control, like a kettle about ready to boil over.  “A ride on a wolf _and_ a lift from an angel?  This must be-!  Oh.  Thank you, Castiel.  For, uh, flying us to that, there, window.”

“You sure changed your tune about flying with that fear of heights, quick.“  With a scoff, Dean grumbled but realized he couldn’t be mad at her.  
  
She hadn’t asked to be pulled into their drama, their lives, their fucking anguish.  And she really was trying her hardest to help.  Once Dean was in a better state, if everything went according to plan, he really would need to thank her.

“Well, now that I think about it, it’s not a far flight.” Donna said sheepishly.

With one glance, Dean grabbed his mate’s hand, ordering Donna to, “Stay here,” while he tugged him back into the forest.

Once they were alone, he hauled Cas into a kiss that could just barely be considered chaste, trying to get a rise out of him or something.  But the angel drew away much too quickly.  Dean didn’t even have a retort, anything he could think to say - so he just...didn’t.

Instead, he uncapped the blockers he brought along, and began spraying the two of them down with a heavy hand.  After all, the shifter hadn’t gotten the chance to cover himself and the scent originated from the alpha.  And _no one_ could know.  They’d had to spill to the beta, and that was already one too many people who were aware of their situation - they couldn’t risk more.  Once Dean was satisfied, he pulled Cas’ shirt off, which had the alpha floundering and getting caught up in the fabric.

Dean huffed and couldn’t help the bare half-second of amusement that hit him.  “The fuck?  You can’t pull out your wings unless you plan on ripping this!”

Finally, the alpha seemed to get the idea and fought through the layers as Dean packed them in the duffle bag.  Luckily, even though the clothes were soaked (and Dean belated noticed stained with the putrid blood of a kill) the rain had stopped so the omega could wring them out before he tucked them away.  Once he had Cas shirtless, he stopped to marvel at all the marks he’d left on his body.

They hickeys, the teeth indentations, the scratch marks - they were everywhere.  Dean unconsciously licked his lips scanning his mate’s bare skin, because it was beautiful.  And in that moment, from the sight alone and just seeing his mate before him - his goddamn soulmate he’d found against the odds - he was reminded that they were survivors.  
  
“Hey, Cas?”  His voice was barely above a whisper as he looked up to meet curious blue eyes.  “Just...promise me.  No suicide missions today.  Please?  I mean it.  I just-”  He took in a massive breath, but his voice was just as small.  “I need you.”  
  
The alpha blinked and was slow to nod, but did it all the same with an even, “I promise.”  But it was followed by a stiff, “Should we do another round of blockers now?”

“Uh, oh.  Yeah.”  He shook himself out of his stupor and covered his mate’s torso then offered it to Cas, who sprayed him down his backside where he could have missed.    
  
When he cleared his throat, Dean decided, “Part two of the plan - you wait on the roof for me to come get you and give you your clothes back.  And then we’ll...find the others,” he allowed his finger to trace along one of the more impressive bite-marks because he craved _something_ grounding.  Even if _Cas_ wasn’t openly giving it to him, Dean could still take solace in the proof that lingered on his mate’s body.

After a few moments passed, the alpha inquired, “Will you wait with Donna?  The last time I did this it…wasn’t very pleasant.  While I’m hoping this time will go smoother, I don’t wish to make you uncomfortable.”

“You mean you’re gonna be uncomfortable if I stay.”  Dean gave him a pointed look, but waved to him as he turned his back.  “No prob.  See you at the frontlines, soldier.”

Cas watched his mate depart through the trees and brush.  He gathered his bearings and took a steady breath, reminding himself of all the things it took the first time to bring his wings out of the ethereal plain.  They needed to make this quick - they were running out of daylight and the clouds had cast a hindering shadow all by themselves.  This time they didn’t have a fortified location to spend the night.  This needed to happen - he needed to put aside the tragedy or else it would eat him whole, and soon.

\----------------------

Mary was stewing and trying with everything in her not to hyperventilate, but Gabriel’s words looped over and over through her brain.  Maybe in her position of pack leader she had fucked up with those who mattered most - her children.

But she had given them space, because they demanded it of her.  Because both of them had found mates and made it blatantly obvious they needed to spend time with one another, and they didn‘t need to be concerned with a hovering mother.  Especially because they weren’t just any kind of mates - they were soulmates, true mates, and Mary thought she had been doing the right thing.

What if she had been fucking up all along?  Could she have prevented it if she had been watching and tending to her children like a good parent should?  Had Mary gotten too caught up in the affairs of being the pack leader and spreading her attention too thin when she should have been focusing on the two boys who were her world?

She had her face buried in her hands as she exhaled hard and tried to steady herself, but nothing was working.  Everything had spiraled and she didn’t have an ounce of control.

She couldn’t have stayed with Dean out in the wilderness when his mate went into rut.  There was no place for her and she had to trust they could take care of themselves.

Just as Gabriel was going to take care of Sam, because this soul-stealing mess was over her head and beyond her grasp.  She couldn’t do a damn thing about it, she couldn’t help and Gabriel knew not only the ways to comfort her youngest son, but he knew magic.  She was useless in that capacity.

What the fuck was she _supposed_ to be doing?

Suddenly, she flew to her feet while they moved of their own accord.  Mary couldn’t have stopped them if she wanted to.  She avoided everyone who was headed to dinner, moving against the crowd and using the back way to reach the stretch of hall on the opposite side of the floor.  There was no way she could force any food down.  She still felt sick.

It had been awhile since the omega found herself down this hallway, and hoped it wasn’t pointless.  She hoped she hadn’t made the spur of the moment trip for nothing.

After all, everyone else was eating and he didn’t need to - so what else would the man be doing besides retiring and relaxing in his room?

Some urgent gut feeling didn’t even give her the choice to knock - instead, she grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open.

Cain was sitting at the table in his room, pen poised above a sheet of paper and he looked up curiously.  Almost immediately, that interest turned into concern.

“Mary?  Are you-”

It didn’t matter that she hadn’t seen him in days.  That she may have made a conscious effort to avoid him, because she didn’t want to become more tangled up than she already felt she was beginning to.  The fact of the matter was that now she needed him in a dire, unexplainable way.  Mary and her movements were still on autopilot, slamming the door behind her.  Instead of answering him, she charged forward - then skipped directly to straddling his lap and kissing him for all he was worth.

The alpha’s hands hovered hesitantly over her hips before one arm wrapped around her and the other tenderly ran through her blonde hair, coaxing her far enough away to ask, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to talk now.”  Mary’s voice had a sharp edge to it, as she ducked from his hold and sucked his neck.  “Please.  Just… _please_.”  Mary couldn’t even convey how badly she needed this distraction.  

Or maybe it wasn’t a distraction, at all.  Maybe she just craved the feel of another body, or perhaps it was just this man, in general.  She knew deep down it was the second, but now wasn’t the time to examine her goddamn feelings.

He beckoned her back again slowly until they were eye to eye.  He couldn’t deny feeling and scenting her complete desperation (which she had attempted to block - yet it was still breaking through) had his breath stolen from his lungs.

Very carefully and directly, Cain said, “Will you tell me what’s wrong after?”

That was a start.

She furiously nodded her agreement, and ordered, “Now get back to kissing me.”

Even though he was worried, he wouldn’t deny her.  Cain was finding out, little by little, that he never truly could.  Mary was beginning to ingrain herself much more deeply into his life than he ever could have imagined, and that was saying something - considering his true mate died centuries ago.  But these feelings she awoke in him?  He couldn’t ignore or write them off anymore, because this was something more powerful than he ever thought possible.

This was something he never thought he would experience again, but he was - and he felt it so strongly.  It should have scared him, but it didn’t.  Because in moments like this, it felt so right.

\--------------------

“Holy…” Donna’s jaw dropped as a rustling noise was heard from the foliage and forest behind them.

The omega didn’t have to look back to see it was his mate by the shocked expression on the beta’s face - because it wasn’t borne out of fear, it was a reflection of awe.  And, damn, if Dean didn’t feel any less taken as he glanced back to see his mate attempt to keep his wings close to his body as to not hit the trees and nod to him.

Even though this wasn’t the first time, he still felt a part of Donna’s reverie.  Dean couldn’t help as his hand reached out of its own accord to brush down some of Cas’ longer feathers.  He pulled away when the alpha shot him an almost indignant look, before he could be swatted away.

“How’d it go?”  Dean asked conversationally, but judging from the fine glistening of sweat across Cas’ brow and chest, he believed he knew the answer.

With a grimace, Cas plainly stated, “It… _went_.  I need a moment to center myself and then we’ll be able to put the plan into action.”

“It’s fine,” the omega reassured him because he knew that’s what the alpha needed, but Dean was secretly getting worried about their lack of daylight.

It wouldn’t do any good to push him, though.  If they were to make the stakes even impossibly higher than they were and put more stress on Cas, that would only provoke more negativity and it was their lives that were on the line.  They were in the hands of this angel.  So Dean was going to support him - he wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek, hoping that the physical show of comfort would work since he couldn’t scent him.

“I think I should go first.”  He glanced at Donna.  “Just because of our worst case scenario.  Cas had,” he refused to stumble over his words, “help last time he carried someone, and I weigh more than you, so if he drops me I shift, tear up some zombie ass and jump into the window myself.  So what if I shred some clothes - I can get someone on the inside who can, uh, handle the flying a little better.”

“Dean, I can-”

With a swift interruption, Dean continued, “I know, I’m talkin’ _worst-case scenario_.”  He emphasized with a tinge of a hard edge, knowing it was crucial to get through to the man and assured, “Hell, I could probably start to shift mid-drop if it came to that.”  He squeezed the angel’s side to calm him down.  “But all will go according to plan, and then I’ll be in the window, ready to help catch Donna when you scoop her up for round two.  Round two means Donna carries the duffle bag, just in case there’s any unexpected company on the second floor.  Then we’ll head up and get you.  Does that sound good?”

Both nodded and felt assured by the omega’s confidence, even though a tiny hint of it was bravado.

He still didn’t like the fact that this many of the undead were roaming the lawn.  He was worried what would happen if Cas caught sight of Hannah while he was flying.  Why the hell hadn’t Mary done something about it yet?  That must have lead to Hannah’s presence in the lawn in the first fucking place.  It was the only goddamn thing that made any sense.

But now wasn’t the time to linger on those thoughts.  He turned to his mate and flashed him what he prayed was a confident smile.  “Ready to do some flyin’?”

“Yes, as soon as you’re ready,” was his terse response.  
  
This Castiel gave Dean strange flashbacks of the overwhelming and callous Castiel looming over them in the void.  And he hated it.  He knew deep down this was the alpha’s coping mechanism, and as soon as they were back he’d return Cas to the way he was.  If Dean was channeling his past life as a merciless hunter, there was no doubt his mate was reverting back to his Warrior of God, Angel of the Lord indifference, and treating this as his mission to carry out.  
  
If that’s what he needed to do to make it through?  Dean was there to support him and they’d both be there for each other when they inevitably caved in.  Because they would.  Goddammit, they would.

“I’m ready.”  Dean kept up his ruse, and honestly admitted, “I’ll do whatever the hell it takes for a hot shower and our room.”

Cas nodded gravely.  “Then let us commence.”

“Alright, fellas!” Donna urged them, gesturing to the setting sun.  “We’re running outta light!”

“Fuck.  Let’s go, Cas.”  The angel pulled his mate toward the edge of the vantage point and gripped Dean under his armpits as the shifter said, “Here goes nothing.”

\------------  
  
Gabriel had searched high and low.  He felt like he’d searched every inch of the tower where he could have expected the man, but there was no fucking sign of Chuck.  
  
It was most definitely because he knew the man ‘prophesied’ Gabe was coming for him and hid.  
  
Like the fucking coward he was.  
  
It made Gabriel’s blood boil but his own disappearance wouldn’t go unnoticed for long and he couldn’t have that rousing suspicions.  So he changed his course and made it a point to deal with Chuck later.  
  
Because he sure as fuck was going to.

The next time Gabriel saw Sam, he was hanging out with a ragtag group for dinner in the cafeteria.  It was a bizarre sight to see.  While half their pack was there, they seemed to be mingling with the ‘townies’ who happened to include Garth and Lisa.  Which Gabriel found strange.

Watching from afar, it seemed like Sam’s mask was perfectly in place.

He was laughing at all the right times, speaking animatedly with his hands, and staying focused on the conversation.  Gabriel wondered if that was his mate compartmentalizing and shoving the part of him who still had a soul into the farthest reaches of his mind.  To the outsider, it didn’t look as though he’d just received Earth-shattering news.  Hell, to Gabriel it didn’t look that way.

But… Gabriel had even _worse_ news than that of the pup.

Well, Gabriel was confident his mask would hold just as strong as his mate’s.

If not stronger.  After all, he had many more years (millenniums) perfecting it.

He made his way to the table with a grin on his face, grabbing the back of a chair while he walked and dragged it along.  

“Mind if I join the party?” he asked, and while he caught Sam twitch, he was smiling at his appearance.

“Get in here, Gabe,” Anna welcomed him and scooted over her chair, as she was sitting next to Sam, so they could sit together.

“Thanks, girl.  So what’s going on?  We chatting about gossip, the end of the world, or how Ruby’s already showing?”  He wiggled his eyebrows, looking around the table.

He was also trying to gauge Sam’s reaction.  Gabriel knew it was petty but he couldn’t help it.  He’d had a shit fucking day and he needed Sam to come clean so he himself could come clean.  Or something.

“Oh, so I’m not the only one who thought so!”  Lisa’s hand flew to her mouth as she responded to Gabriel.  “I thought I was crazy because she’s barely pregnant, but I could have sworn I saw a bump!”

“Me, too-” Jo’s voice was full of caution and she raised an eyebrow.  “How is that even possible?”

“Oh, you know girls.  They can eat their feelings, too.  Get fat that way,” Gabriel snickered, but then tacked on, “ _Except_ Ruby told us she could barely eat anything because her morning sickness was so bad.  So there’s that.”

Ellen leaned forward, glanced at Anna and Charlie and dismissed them, before turning to the group.  Or more specifically, _Lisa_.  “When you were under the heat spell, did Rowena mention anything about what would happen if you conceived?  I don’t think our group exactly got the information pamphlet.”

“We’re thinking black magic equals speedy pregnancy?” Charlie whispered to her girlfriend.

Lisa was an extremely open and candid person - it was something the pack had only really found out today when Garth had grabbed her and said they needed to socialize.  It turned out to be a blessing, because her humor and laid back personality was a breath of fresh air, but this particular question seemed to catch her off guard.

“I mean,” the woman paused.  “The first step was _to_ conceive.  We didn’t know much after that.  But I think the spell revolved around jump-starting our reproductive systems...so it would make sense if the pup is jump-started, too, right?”

“What do you think, Sam?”  Jo turned to look at him.  “You’re BFFs with her.  Is she chubby-fat, or knocked-up-fat?”

The alpha did a double-take and shot Jo a patented bitchface, stating, “You can’t just ask people about that, Jo!  Especially women.  If I asked Ruby why she looked bigger, you know what she’d do?  She’d clock me in the face.”

“You can tell though,” Charlie took over where her girlfriend left off, grilling the alpha for information.  “What about her face?  Is she gaining weight there?  Or is it concentrated in her middle?  Does she look bloat-y or preggers?”

“I… uh-” Sam was ridiculously uncomfortable with the questions, because then they brought up even more questions that he had.  “Last time I saw her, she was wearing baggy clothes.  I can’t tell.”

“I’d place my bet on speed-magic.”  Garth pointed at Sam, which made him shift in his seat.  “Her scent’s been off, too.  She’s been hidin’ out, then when she makes a quickie appearance she’s _already_ showing?  It’s been no time at all!  I’d bet money this pup’s on miracle grow, from Rowena‘s garden.”

“Ew.”  Anna scrunched up her nose.  “Regardless, hopefully once it’s born we’ll know if it’s going to save the world or not.  I fail to see what good it’s done so far.”

“Besides making Rubes a walking-talking science experiment,” Gabriel scoffed and rested his chin on his folded arms.  “Sucks for her.  Soon as that pup’s born, Michael is gonna swoop in and take it away.  Probably try to breastfeed it himself.”

That was the first thing that caused Sam to freeze up beside him, but his scent still hadn’t changed.  Interesting.  So he _was_ feeling protective of his pup.  Which would be a big-giant- _something_ in the future.  Gabriel had a feeling, but now that it was confirmed - it fucking _hurt_.

“Oh God,” Lisa rolled her eyes.  “Don’t we know it.  No offense, Gabe, but your brothers?  Let’s just say, it’s good they decided to take the Elite Top Floors.”

“And you stayed with the lowly peasants,” Jo reached across Sam to slug him in the arm.  “Good work wrangling him, Sam.”

“Yeah, I try.”  He glanced over and smiled at Gabriel, which he returned in this eerie game of cat and mouse - the fact it was even being _played_ was a secret from one another, too.

“What about you, Anna?” Garth asked the omega kindly.  “Angels have dibs on the higher levels to ‘stretch their wings.’  Why did you stay down with the lycanthrope?”

“’Cause they’re part of our pack, our family.”  Charlie said firmly, leaving no room for discussion.  “The angels here are kind of dicks, to be honest.  I think the only ones I like are Gadreel and Samandriel.  It’s a small list.”

Gabriel began giggling quietly to himself and Anna shot him a nasty look before she explained, “While they’re still our brothers and sisters, I do feel much closer, a much deeper bond with the pack who decided to take me in.  I’d gladly lay down my life for them and they’d do the same for me.  I can’t say the angels here would.  Although I haven’t been able to find her today, I’m sure if Hannah were here, she’d say the same thing.”

“Good answer,” Lisa nodded approvingly with a warm smile.  “You’ve gotta have people like that in your life.  People to hold you accountable.  Or else you’re no better than those reanimated corpses out there.  I’m really glad I got to know you all today; you’re good people.”

Gabriel decided even though he only caught the tail end of their dinner that he liked Lisa.  There were good vibes and positive scents surrounding her, unlike some of the other omegas he’d met inside the tower.  He understood why she may have taken her time getting to know them, considering the company lurking around her.  Hopefully now she’d stick around them more.  As she said, good people were hard to come by and it would be a shame to see her burned by the bad ones.  After all, she’d already been lured into one of Rowena’s spells, and she was a high-risk case because she was an omega.

“Dude.  You’re staring.”  Charlie snapped her fingers right in front of Gabriel’s face, which finally got his attention.

“Oh,” he jerked back from where he’d apparently zoned out on Lisa's now-empty seat.  “Sorry.”

“You gotta thing for Lisa, dude?”  Garth asked jokingly, completely forgetting the fact that his mate sat next to him.  “I mean, she’s _totally_ a knock-out, right-”

There was a growl.  And it was coming from Sam’s throat.

Everyone looked a mixture of taken aback, shocked and Garth looked downright _terrified_.

He tripped over his words and stuttered, “B-but obviously, y-you two are in love. Shit, I mean-” and then abruptly stood up and scampered away with his tail between his legs before he could even end his sentence.

Jo, being the closest, jerked around to him with wide eyes and demanded, “Woah, what was _that_?”

Sam blinked owlishly and confessed, “I-I don’t know, I just-” and he stood up as quickly as Garth.  “I think I’m tired.  I need a nap.”

Everyone watched Sam’s retreating back and confusion was stewing in the air because Gabriel was on his feet with the afterthought of, “See you guys later,” and followed closely behind him.

It was almost embarrassing how Sam’s long strides caused the archangel to jog to catch up with him, and even then it wasn’t until the stairs back to their rooms when he could shout out his name.  It echoed through the stairwell and didn’t slow the shifter's pace.  Gabriel grumbled and took the steps, two at a time, to close the distance.

Sam heading into their room was probably for the best, although he did slam the door shut in front of Gabriel’s face, which was just plain rude.  He huffed and opened it, locking it behind him before he faced his mate.

“Hey, are you all right?”  Gabriel approached him with caution.

“I don’t know why I did that, I’m sorry.  Obviously, you weren’t checking Lisa out, I think I’m just sleep deprived and-” Sam sighed, refusing to make eye contact and even went as far as to put on his pajamas, even though it was just after dinner.

“You going to bed this early?”  He crossed his arms and watched Sam, unintentionally enjoying the show of Sam’s naked skin because he couldn’t help it, all right?

“I’m at least going to lay down,” the shifter admitted, and eventually did just that.

Gabriel hadn’t moved from his spot by the door, and decided why the hell not.  He began to dig through the drawers they’d been given and put on his pajamas as well.  Two could play at this game.  

The noises and the knowledge of what his mate was doing made Sam sit up in bed, caught off guard and responded to his actions with, “You don‘t need to stay here with me.”

“I’m not leaving you alone.  Something’s wrong,” Gabriel said in a soothing voice, even though he knew exactly what the fuck was wrong, he still wanted to give _Sam_ the chance to tell him.

He knew Sam hadn’t wanted Mary to go behind his back and blab to Gabriel, and he’d already heartlessly broken the woman down so if Sam told him, it’d be better for everyone.

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just in a shitty mood.”

All right, he _was_ going to play it this way.  Keep his cards close to his chest and not give Gabriel the time of day.  There weren’t any scents coming from him either, anything he could potentially call him out on.  So he pulled on the flannel bottoms and hopped in next to Sam.  He was determined to get a rise out of him, some kind of answer.

A blank space of silence passed, and eventually it was Sam to break it.

“You’re right.”  He sighed in defeat, and Gabriel was ready with waiting ears and open arms.  Except, Sam caught him off guard with, “It’s too early to go to sleep,” and rolled over to begin kissing him.

It was something Gabriel had almost expected, but it surprised him, nonetheless.  He attempted to slow down Sam’s almost frantic speed right away, he tried to take the aggressive moves of his mouth down a notch and turn them languid.  But Sam… wasn’t working with him.  So he grabbed the other alpha’s shoulders and turned the tables, so Gabriel was pinning the shifter down.

He tangled his hands in Sam’s hair and pulled away from his lips, spreading soft brushes of his mouth along his cheek, flicking his tongue just barely against his ear and closed his mouth around the mating mark.  Gabriel stayed there, sucking it gently, keeping Sam in place by the hold in his hair.  Although Sam gasped and bucked his hips upward, seeking friction, Gabriel pulled his hips up out of reach.

When he slowly pulled away, he asked in a hushed voice, “Do you know what that means?”

“W-What?”  Sam’s brows were furrowed together.  “That you’re being a tease?”

“No,” he swept his nose against his neck tenderly and huffed, “Guess again.”

“That I’m yours.”

“Better.”  Gabriel nodded with encouragement.  “That we’re each other’s.”

“Okay,” he said slowly.  “Is that it?”

“Hah, is that it?  That means _everything_ , Sam.”  His voice took a turn for the sardonic.

“I know that, Gabe.”  He had the balls, the _boldness_ , to roll his eyes.  “Now are you-”

Sam’s question was cut short when the archangel completely removed himself, and crawled over to sit on the edge of the bed.  He took in deep breathes, his back to Sam and the younger alpha had no idea what to do because of the blockers cloaking Gabriel’s scent.  All he knew was that he’d fucked up.  Again.  And he didn’t know what the hell to say.

What he didn’t know, was that Gabriel felt the same way, and he didn’t know what to say to _Sam_.  They were at a stalemate, and Sam moved to follow Gabriel’s hunched over form.  Actions usually worked on the archangel, even though speaking seemed to be what he was into more these days when it had usually been the other way around.

Goddammit.

Sam kicked his legs out so they were on either side of Gabriel and he wrapped his arms around him.  The alpha flinched at the contact but didn’t push him away.  That didn’t mean that he melted into the touch either.  They just…sat there.  Motionless.

It felt natural for Sam to rest his chin in the crook of Gabriel’s neck, so he did.  And he relaxed into the warmth, even though it wasn’t being reciprocated.    
  
Very suddenly, Sam’s heart was cut deep with a strange ache, feelings and nerves rushed through him like a downpour and he tightened his grip.  He'd upset his mate, which was the last thing he wanted, and he _needed_ to make it better, all of a sudden knowing left a pit in his stomach that he'd somehow hurt Gabriel and-

“Gabe…” his voice was barely above a whisper.  “What did I do?  What did I say that was wrong?  Talk to me, don’t ignore me, I-”

“You can’t help it.”

“Can’t help what?”  Sam’s confusion increased exponentially.  “I-I’m sorry.  I was thinking with my dick again, and I know you don’t like that and I get it.  I love you, I don’t want you to-”

“I know you do,” Gabriel was sure, and although his voice was cloaked in a form of defeat, he felt confident in that statement.  “And I love you.  I’ll love you no matter what.  Through anything.  I-”

And just like that, it clicked.

The shifter began to recoil, his voice shook as he whimpered, “You know.”

Gabriel didn’t let him move far - he overlapped Sam’s arms with his own and held him in place.  He wasn’t letting the other alpha go anywhere.  Even though he struggled for a second, it was pointless because Gabriel was much stronger than him.  Sam’s scent even began to overwhelm the blockers and fear took their place.

“Sammy, I just told you-”

“No, _I_ wanted to tell you, I didn’t want someone else to!  I was waiting for the right time and now it looks like I was hiding it, and I _wasn’t-_ ” he was still struggling to get away, even as he spoke the words, like a feral, cornered animal.  “Gabe, I’m so sorry,” his voice finally cracked.

That was when the archangel couldn’t hold him like that any longer.  He allowed Sam to flail backwards and hit the bed, and then Gabriel was on top of him.

“Stop, now.  None of this is your fault, that’s not what I wanted to talk about, alright?”  Gabriel tried to soothe him, but there was a look of terror in Sam’s eyes.  “Babe, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you.  We’re fine, I’m fine.  I’m here for you, you heard that part, right?”

He went through the motions of nodding, but he didn’t appear to be convinced.  Now that he was face to face with Gabriel, he didn’t just look scared - he looked devastated.  It was something the archangel needed to fix right away.  He had never witnessed Sam appearing like this - not in the face of zombies, of death, or loss.

Gabriel moved until he was straddling him and pulled Sam to sit up, wrapping him in his arms.  “This is the part that may hurt,” he grumbled out.  “I know the reason you’ve been distant.  The reason you’ve been, quote, thinking with your dick.  I need to know you’re ready to hear this.”  He pulled away just enough to look Sam in the eyes.  “Are you focused?  I’m here.  I’m with you.  I’m gonna help you through this, okay?”

“Wait, there’s a reason?”  At least now, he was puzzled rather than on the verge of a breakdown.  “For the way I’ve been feeling?”

“Yes.”  Gabriel tried to keep his voice even.  “Sam, what Rowena created wasn’t more than a living, empty shell.  A body with a heartbeat.  She went too far, and I’m in the planning stages of slitting her goddamn throat, because-” he swallowed, trying to clear the dryness, “she took something from both you _and_ Ruby.  She took half of your souls to make the pup _whole_.  To make it real.”

Sam’s jaw dropped and he tilted his head, watching Gabriel’s focus and determination.

“I don’t-” the shifter stammered out.  “I don’t understand.  If I’m missing half my soul, how am I alive?  How am I still walking around, completely fine?”

“Even if you didn’t have your soul, you’d have your brain.  Your soul may as well be synonymous with your heart, kid.”  Gabriel cupped his cheek, waiting for recognition to light up in his eyes.  “That’s the reason why you’re not _feeling_ as deep as you usually do.  Or, not as much.  It’s the reason why…” the archangel exhaled sharply and glanced down for a split-second, “I thought you were, uh, falling out of love with me.”

“You know I’d never-” Sam shook his head violently, grappling for Gabriel with imploring eyes.

“It’s what it looked like.”  He shot the shifter a sad smile.  “But now, it all makes sense.  The having half a soul, thing?  It works in different ways.  Sometimes, it just evens out a person and they act like a diluted version of themselves.  You?  It’s all or nothing.  Sometimes you’re Sam, sometimes you’re soulless Sam.”

“You’ve seen this before,” he realized suddenly.

“Yeah, I have.  Pagan Gods?  They just love to dabble in soul-snatching.  Then watch the humans flounder.  I’ve seen deals made where half-souls are a down payment, too.”  Gabriel shrugged, then asked in a dead-serious voice, “Are you alright?  Talk to me.”

“I…” Sam paused for a moment, biting his lip.  “It’s good to have an answer.  It all makes so much more sense.  But, fuck, how could you _ever_ think I’d fall out of love with you?!”  His voice raised a lilt in intensity as he demanded it fiercely.

“There’s my Sammy,” a grin quirked on Gabriel’s face, knowing _exactly_ who was in front of him.  “I’ll try to keep you around.  I’ll fight to make sure you don’t fall into the pit.  People without souls?  They’re capable of some scary shit.  Which is why your all-or-nothing situation kind of terrifies me.  Well, horny you doesn’t, but sometimes your brain can justify some crazy crap.”

“Fuck.”  Sam cursed and scrubbed a hand down his face before he buried it on Gabriel’s shoulder.  “I never wanted to make you feel like that, I… thank you.  For holding out hope for me.  And for keeping me… human, I guess?”

Gabriel laid his cheek against the messy head on hair nuzzling into him and hummed, “I’d do anything for you.  And I’ll keep on keepin’ on.”

The only thing Sam could do was hold onto to Gabriel for dear life.  That was all he wanted to do, and the warmth of his mate was the only thing that could keep him from breaking down.    
  
Now that he had an answer, that was one thing.  But now the unknown of that very answer horrified him.  Gabriel said it was all or nothing, and there was _another him_ lurking in the shadows of his own mind, waiting in the curtains for the next time to make an appearance.  A person that Sam didn't have a handle on, one whose choices were made only in black and white when he wasn't in control.  Someone who Sam had no idea what he was capable of.    
  
But he trusted in Gabriel.  He trusted him with his whole heart and knew he’d keep him safe, and save him.

Even if he was saving him from himself.


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

After the adrenaline died down from the near-miss of Cas’ release of Donna and Dean’s desperate save, Dean and Donna were charging up the stairwell to reach the roof and meet the angel at the top.  When they found him, he was on all fours, grunting in pain from where his wings had already collapsed back into his body.

The omega rushed to his mate’s side, pulling out Cas’ clothes at random and wrapping his arms around him, praising, “Fuck, you did good, babe.  We did it!”

Donna busied herself with untwisting the garments and handing them to Dean one by one to redress the alpha because he looked like he was ready to pass out.  This was something they had been concerned about while they raced up the stairs - because Cas had done all the work.  He must have been drained, if the shitty dismount of the beta was anything to go by.    
  
The part that was left unsaid was that the exhaustion wasn’t _just_ physical.  Dean knew just as well as Donna (she was a cop, she was able to read people and the expression on her face told him as much) that Cas was probably tearing apart at the seams emotionally just as much - if not more.   
  
And then after taking care of them and flapping his wings up the tower to the roof followed by his instant choice to shift back was - _fuck_.  Cas had to be hurting in every sense of the word.

Needless to say, Dean was in a rush - while Donna was huffing and puffing to catch her breath, mumbling about how cardio wasn’t her strong suit as they climbed up.

But they’d done it.  Still - even though relief flooded through them as they crashed through the window - until they reached Cas, it wasn’t over.

Once Dean had taken the proffered shirts and dressed his mate, he clasped the alpha’s cheeks within his palms and made him focus.  “We’re good.  We’re safe.  I’m gonna help you to our room then you can sleep it off, all right?”

Cas propelled himself forward to kiss Dean’s lips (something that caused the omega to internally rejoice) and then pressed their foreheads together.  “Yes.  T-that’s amenable.”

“There’s my mate.”  He chuckled but the words held a world of meaning.  
  
He didn’t know how long Cas was going to retreat inward.  He was overcome with worry that the only way the alpha could handle what happened to Hannah would be to numb himself to her death and with it - him and the rest of the world.  Dean was honestly scared he’d lose his mate and not know how to get him back.   
  
Maybe it was because Cas just didn’t have anymore to give, because he was running on fumes that he couldn’t keep himself together.  That was why it was Dean’s mission to see Cas to their bed, hoping the alpha could sleep and get away from reality.  His alpha didn’t deserve this.  The shifter would take it upon himself to deliver the news and get to the bottom of why the fuck this had happened in the first place.   
  
What the hell had been going on in the tower to let this happen?  Where the fuck was their pack in all of this?   
  
God, Dean was thankful he was coated to the bone in blockers because now a rage was brewing and taking the place of his grief.  But first things first.   
  
He flashed a forced smile at Donna and hauled one of Cas’ arms over his shoulder, pulling nearly all the alpha’s weight along with him.

Now that they’d made it and saved her twice, in a way, the beta eagerly asked, “Is there anything I can do?”

“Just…” Dean started to stagger towards the doorway, “Carry the duffle bag and help with doors?”

“Yeah, yeah, I can do that.”  She swiftly moved in front of them to clear the way as they went down the first of four staircases and commented in hopes of lightening the mood, “Wowie, yah really did save us on that one, angel.”

“Castiel,” he corrected gruffly.  He, by no means, wished for that nickname to stick.  “But...I’m glad I could.”

Soon, they were opening the door of their resident hallway and the racket drew the attention of four people who were out and about after leaving dinner.

Anna’s eyes doubled in size as she grabbed Jo’s wrist and the two were sprinting towards them.  They didn’t say any words when Dean explained, “Cas used his wings to get us here safely, need to get him to our room,” and then they were changing positions and taking over because Dean looked dead on his feet.  Both omegas took the weight off the man and supported Cas so he could finally breathe as they finished the trek to the mated pair’s room.

But then, something else happened.

Donna had frozen from where she’d been holding the door, and then demanded (her voice raising in pitch), “Jodie-o?!”

The beta did a double-take from where she was speaking with Bobby and her jaw dropped.

“Donna?!”  Jodie’s feet moved without her thinking because she couldn’t believe her eyes and asked, “ _How-_ ” then she shook her head abruptly.  “Thank God you’re still alive!”

Curiosity got the best of him, and after Bobby watched to make sure Cas and Dean got into their room safely, he followed after Jodie.

“Wait,” the old alpha began.  “You two... _know each other_?”  The odds alone were staggering.

While Donna flung herself into Jodie’s arms in an all-encompassing hug, the other woman uncomfortably patted her back, but her scent was filled with happy relief.  Even though she was a bit awkward to reciprocate at Donna’s drastic level of affection.

“We were both sheriffs!  Met at one’a those retreats and became fast friends!”  Donna flashed a toothy grin.

Even though Jodie scoffed and laughed a bit, she watched her with disbelief and admitted, “I never thought I’d see you again.  What happened?”

“Well, there’s a long version, but the short version is Dean _scooped_ me up, then Cas _swooped_ me up.”  She tittered at her own joke, not mentioning Hannah at all because that wasn’t her business nor story to tell.  Instead, she then extended her hand to Bobby.  “Hi!  I’m Donna, nice to meetcha!  Nice tower, yah got here!”

“’S not mine.”  Bobby looked over to Jodie with caution, because he’d never met anyone this… _chipper_ at the end of the world.  “But the name’s Bobby.  It’s nice to meet you too.  Glad our boys could bring ya here.  It’s safe.  Were you out there alone?”

“Yep,” she released his hand and put both on her hips.  “Livin’ off the land.  Stabbin’ zombies in the noggin.  The usual.”

Bobby looked at Jodie with an expression that read ‘is she for real?’  Which made the beta nod with seriousness.

“I bet you’re exhausted,” Jodie took her by the arm.  “Why don’t we find you a room to stay in tonight?  Or you can crash with me and I can show you around tomorrow?”

“Gosh, this is all so exciting!” Donna exclaimed.  “Best thing that could’a happened to me!”

\--------------

They finally managed to wrangle an exhausted Cas down to their honest-to-goodness mattress and once he collapsed, the alpha rolled onto his stomach.  It was obvious his shoulder blades were still throbbing something fierce, and Dean gave the girls a quick ‘just a second’ motion to give them some privacy.  Anna and Jo vacated the room, Dean peeled the wet, surely uncomfortable shirt off once more now that they were alone, then laid down alongside Cas and cupped his cheek that wasn’t pillowed against his bicep.

“You saved the day,” the omega couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride for his mate who had fought through everything to get them back here.  “You’re good to take a nap, hell, sleep through the night.  Soon as I can, I’ll come back and cuddle your ass.  But…” he hesitated because Cas’ eyes were piercing through his, “I think I need to chat with the girl.”

Castiel pulled him in closer, until they were laying nose-to-nose, and his voice turned dangerous, “Promise me you’ll find out how it happened.”  
  
Although the razor-like edge wasn’t directed towards Dean, it still cut him and made him shy away.   
  
Something that the alpha didn’t intend to do at all.   
  
He reached out to pull his mate back with apology and that sorrow in his eyes and quickly followed with, “I’m sorry, Dean.  I don’t mean to take it out on you, God, you’re the _last_ person I want to hurt.  But,” he paused, breaking their eye contact for a split-second, “I need to know why she was out there.  By herself.  Why she would do something like that b-because I-”   
  
Dean closed the distance and kissed with care, with love, with reassurance that he’d handle everything because he knew Cas couldn’t do it alone.  And he wasn’t alone, nor would be _ever_ be.  Cas sighed and took solace in it, and when they pulled, he away looked at Dean with thanks.   
  
“I’ll handle everything.  I’ll fuckin’ dig until my hands bleed to find out what happened today.  You,” he leveled a look to his mate, “sleep.  Just get away from all this crap, this whole fucking shitty world and I’ll be here when you wake up.  I love you.  So goddamn much, Cas.”   
  
“I love you too,” he responded earnestly back.  “And...thank you.”   
  
With a small smile and a lingering kiss on the forehead, Dean decided his rain-soaked pants couldn’t be doing him any favors either.  So he didn’t hesitate to pull those from the angel’s limp body too, then grabbed the comforter and covered the alpha up.  His mate was pliant but hummed his approval before he left.

Now Dean had work to do and he wasn’t looking forward to any of it, if Jo, Anna and Bobby’s obliviousness was anything to go by.  The omega wasn’t looking forward to delivering the news.

Cas watched him leave with a pit in his stomach.  Words...they couldn’t be strung together to convey what he was feeling.  It was eating him whole and the only thing that could even begin to distract him was being able to get Dean and Donna back to the tower.  He had to remind himself that he had the ability to _save_ someone.   
  
Because he finally, _finally_ felt _useful_.  He wouldn’t tell Dean that, he’d never utter those words - but what he did today fulfilled some kind of alpha need he’d been searching to quench.  He was concentrating on the internal desire that he’d provided and protected his omega and their new comrade.  If he focused on that...it gave him a sense of self-worth.

A feeling he’d lost completely during his rut.

It was the only thing he could divert his attention to, because he lacked answers.  He needed to wait for Dean to come back with those.  He was shrouded in a painful darkness until then.  
  
As much as he needed to stay strong, he was finding that losing Hannah- _no_.  

He _couldn’t_.  

He couldn’t have his breakdown now.  He logically knew he needed to sleep and when his mate returned he knew that Dean loved him enough that he’d carry his burden with him.  They could carry each other’s burdens and have an answer.   
  
Because right now, the silence wasn’t just deafening...   
  
It was crushing.

\-----------------

When Dean turned back around in the hall, Anna and Jo were waiting on pins and needles for him and both launched the moment they saw him.  Each woman was on him in the blink of an eye, wrapping their arms around him in a tight hug that knocked the wind out of Dean’s chest.  He returned the embrace just as readily, resting his chin on the tops of their heads and letting them take all the time they needed.  

Because, _Jesus_ , he needed it too.  He knew he had been gone a damn long time and of course they were worried - but he’d let them be the ones to pull away.  It was obvious they didn’t know a damn thing, and every second he could spare them from the news, especially the angel, was a moment he was thankful for.

Anna was the one who moved first, exhaling a sigh of relief as she gave him one of her sweet smiles and shook her head.  “Oh God, Dean, we were getting worried about you.”

“Damn right, shithead,” Jo grumbled against his chest, her blonde hair tickling his nose, then finally released her death-grip.  “Everyone was.  Well.”  She paused, biting her lip.  “The pack was.”

The words ‘everyone who knew what was really happening’ went unsaid, to make sure prying ears weren’t listening in.

With a completely fake confidence, Dean scoffed, “Can’t get rid of me that easy.  ‘Sides, now I’m a professional shifter!  And you, Joanna Beth, know what that means to me.”

Shit, he didn’t know why he was putting this off - he knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t form the words.  It was too easy to play pretend, too easy to fall back into this routine and let the girls he loved distract him, but it was so unfair-

“Yeah, your manliness and livelihood.”  She took his hand a squeezed, because even though she delivered it like the smart-ass she was, she was genuinely happy for him.  “So how does Cas like your _alpha_ wolf?”

“Heh,” Dean chuckled as the mischievous omega began swinging their arms.  “He likes everything about me.  Duh.”

“Winchester!”  Anna groaned dramatically, throwing a hand over her eyes.  “I don’t wanna know.  I’m just glad you’re alive.  Changing the subject!”  She dropped her arm and tilted her head.  “Cas learned to…his wings?”

“Nah, not really.”  Dean shrugged as he tried to explain it and now he was beginning to lose steam.  He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep pretending because the flashback of _Hannah’s_ demolished wings being devoured by the undead were flashing right in front of him, like a nightmarish echo.  Dean forced himself not to stumble over his words.  “He’s only done it twice, and it’s when we’ve been in dire strait.  That’s why he’s feeling it hardcore and…well, you saw him.”

Anna nodded her head slowly and glanced at Jo.  “Do you know any angels in our group who can do it proficiently?  I want to learn.  I _need_ to.”

“Hannah.”  Jo responded back.  “Mom told me she fought with the angels during the takeover.  And if I know one thing about that girl?  It’s that she’s tough and a fighter.  She’d be honing that skill she has like an obsession until she’s as good as the rest of ‘em here.  Dunno if it's because of her military discipline, but no one one-ups that badass.”

Dean blurted out all at once, “Lucifer teaches angel lessons - like Cain teaches shifter lessons.”

There appeared to be an internal war going on inside Anna’s mind, but while the other omega took it as her indecision - it was Anna trying to figure out why the hell Dean was acting so strangely.  She had caught on, Dean _knew_ she had, and that meant it was time.  
  
But before he could say anything, Jo snapped Anna out of her unsaid interrogation by releasing Dean’s hand and placing it on Anna’s shoulder.

“You know, Dean may be right.  I don’t know what your opinions of Lucifer were like before.  And, yeah, he’s kind of a haughty dude, but I’ve ran into him a couple times and he doesn’t seem evil.  Just kind of sassy, the kind that we deal with on a daily basis.  He’s trained everyone, Anna.  If it doesn’t work out, try to learn with Hannah.  But maybe an instructor’s the way to go?  After all, Dean couldn’t learn from us - he had to learn from Cain.  They know what they’re doing, they got those jobs for a reason.”  Jo’s words were confident and when Anna finally looked into her eyes she looked almost…defeated?

“You’re correct.”  The fight drained out of her and she ran a hand through her hair.  “I’m going to find him.”

“Wait, what-”  Dean fumbled with his words, “Now?”

With a huff, Anna rolled her eyes and gestured to the door.  “I don’t want to let a gift we’re capable of go to waste and end up like _that_ because I can’t properly control it!  I was a fighter, a leader of a garrison!  Seeing Castiel that way?  Because he hasn’t worked to refine one of the things we have in our toolbox that may help us survive?  Yes, I _am_ going to find him now.”

Both Jo and Dean blinked at the intensity of her words but it made sense, still Dean was so caught off guard he didn’t know what the fuck to do.

“All right…although, I doubt he’ll be willing to do it this late.”  Jo pointed out before Anna took off.

“Then we’ll schedule a time for tomorrow,” the redhead retorted without hesitation, but then added a genuine, “It’s great to have you back, Dean.  Take care.”

“Stop!”  Dean’s voice echoed down the hallway because he _couldn’t_ let her leave, he _couldn’t_ deny her the truth or lie anymore.  
  
Anna’s red hair flipped over her shoulder when she halted in her tracks and narrowed her eyes.  They met Dean’s, which were filled with fear, and she changed her course to head directly for him.  Once they were face to face with Jo looking on in confusion, she demanded, “Are you finally going to say it?”  
  
“Say what?”  Jo’s focus whipped back and forth between the two locked in the stare down.  “I’m totally missing something.”  
  
“Y-yeah.”  He cleared his throat and waved the girls down the hallway to where Jo and Charlie’s room was.  
  
It was vacant and he was somewhat grateful Charlie was out and about, because delivering the news to _three_ women?  Breaking three hearts all at once?  He wasn’t sure if he could do it.  
  
They were far enough away that there wasn’t a chance in hell Cas would hear them and he’d wake up, which was Dean’s first priority - because his mate had been the one to witness the carnage.  These were only words, it was the similar and different at the same time.  
  
He shut the door behind them and Jo immediately took a seat on her bed, still feeling like a spectator.  Anna, on the other hand, hadn’t changed a damn thing.  She was still standing toe-to-toe with Dean with her arms crossed and the scents of suspicion rolling off her in waves.  What Dean wouldn’t have given for Anna to have chosen to wear blockers today.  Fuck.  
  
Now that this was really happening, he didn’t shy away from her but he did say, “Anna, I really think you should sit down.”  
  
“And I really think you should cut the bullshit.”  She was becoming more frustrated.  “From day one, Dean, we’ve been friends.  You confided in me more than anyone else at the cabin.  We were in it together.  I know when everyone’s memories started coming back and the shifters and angels came out, then you and my brother mated, we drifted a little.  But _you_ were the person who got me through the beginning of the end.”  The omega looked upon him incredulously, “Are we strangers now and you don’t want to tell me anything?  Is it because I gave you the mating ultimatum?  Is-”  
  
“Jesus!  No, Anna!”  Dean threw his arms in the air before they clamped down on the sides of his head and his breathing began to race all over again.  “I’m asking you to sit down for _you_!  I’d do the same for Jo but she’s already doing it, this is so fucking hard-”  
  
“Dean,” suddenly all the fight drained out of Anna and her eyes widened, “why are you crying?”  
  
He hadn’t even realized that his mounting panic and the impending news had brought the tears back, but the woman was reaching out to cup his cheek.  Like a rag doll, his arms dropped to his sides pathetically and he said the only words he could come up with.  
  
The man knew he wasn’t only wearing his heart on his sleeve, but on his face: because when he asked, “Have you seen Hannah today?” Anna paled.  
  
“What is that supposed to mean,” she demanded, jerking her hand away from his cheek like she had been burned.  
  
In the moment, she had taken two steps back to get herself away from Dean and Jo grabbed her and pulled her back to sit next to her on the bed because she knew Dean.  She had grown up with him, looked up to him and he was always untouchable.  Jo knew that nothing could break this omega, there was nothing that could cause him to flinch, let alone begin to fall apart right before their eyes.  
  
The blonde just _knew,_ she could feel her own chest seize and her arms flew out around Anna, who was screaming, “What does that mean?!”  
  
“Hannah’s...not in the tower.”  Dean pushed all his weight against the back of the door and let himself sink down to his haunches, afraid his legs would fail him again.  He used the back of his hand to wipe his face and told the women, “When we were outside and planning how to get back in, w-we saw her.  She’s one’a them.”  
  
“No-” Anna shook her head and repeated over and over, “No, no, no, _why_ would she-”  The omega began babbling, “There’s no way.  You made a mistake!  She would _never_ go out alone!  It was only someone who looked like her, it was-”  
  
“Wings, Anna!” he finally shouted out at her, grabbing the back of his neck.  “She was surrounded by kills!  And she had her wings out, all right?  It’s _not_ a maybe!  I would not be a fuckin’ _second_ away from _breaking_ over a maybe!”  He changed his focus to Jo, who was trying her damnedest to hold it together and begged her, “Tell me you know why?  Why was she out there?  Why wasn’t the lawn cleared by now?  What the fuck has been happening around here, what the fuck made Hannah go outside?”  
  
That was the moment it finally sunk in with Anna and she began sobbing, burying herself against Jo’s shoulder.  The blonde’s mouth was slightly opened and she absolutely numb, awash with disbelief, shock, because _this could not be happening_.  
  
As she held Anna tighter, she tripped over her syllables, her almost _refusal to believe_ propelling her to speak.  “Hannah- she kept pushing for us to handle the undead outside before you guys returned.  W-We were all for it, but for some reason it never happened.  I don’t know who decided to push it back, I don’t know why, but I know Hannah would bring it up and every time she heard “soon.”  Holy fucking hell, I can’t believe she’d go out there alone, I won’t-”  
  
“Guess ‘soon’ wasn’t soon enough for her.”  There was no humor in Dean’s voice.  “What the fuck?  She literally _fell_ for Cas.  She decided to live on his zombie-infested piece of shit Earth to help him.  Of course she’d wanna make sure it’s safe for him to come home!”  Dean angrily elbowed the door.  “‘Course she’d go out there for him.  I just wanna know why no one else would!”  
  
“She didn’t tell anyone,” Anna whimpered against Jo’s soaked shirt.  “She-”  
  
“No-”  Dean’s teeth were ground tightly together.  “Why she’d have to be alone in the _first place_.  What was so fucking _important_ that no one else thought it was a problem that our safe haven is swarmed by zombies?  Is that how it’s gonna be?  Take a death of our own to finally do something about it while the rest of this fuckin’ tower is still playing make-believe the the world’s a-okay?!  At least Hannah _fought_.”  
  
Suddenly, his blood was on fire and he stood up, because it was idleness and sloth that had gotten Hannah killed.  She had _believed_ in something, she had pushed for being proactive and pressed for survival rather than existence.  As it should be.  
  
Where the fuck was Mary in all this?  If anyone would rally next to Hannah, it would have been her.  
  
“I’m gonna look for my Mom and would you mind telling everyone else Cas and me are back?”  Dean announced, and then tagged on to the end, “And let them know that Hannah’s dead because this tower’s built on fantasy and ignorance.”

\----------------------------

Dean was getting irritated as hell as he searched up and down the halls for his mother.  He’d avoided the rest of the pack like the plague and when he saw them he acted himself only as long as he needed to, because the fact was he needed to find Mary.  She was the one who would want to know the friggin moment he stepped foot back inside the tower, but she was nowhere to be found.

She wasn’t in her room, she wasn’t in the cafeteria for a late dinner, she wasn’t wandering the halls and no one had seen her.  Dean was power-walking with his fists clenched at his sides because not only did he want to make sure his mom was all right, he wanted to get back to his mate.

He had seen how much pain Cas was in and he needed to be there for him.  Hell, Dean needed Cas to be there for him just as much.

Outside of the pack, the only other person who Mary had ties to was Cain - and in a last ditch effort Dean changed his course to the alpha’s room.  He had to turn to the stairwell and think about which room was Cain's, but when he rapped his knuckles against the wood of the one he believed to be his, he heard the man’s voice clear as day.

“Just a moment.”  Cain’s voice called out, and Dean decided not to beat around the bush.

“Hey, I was just wondering if you’ve seen my Mom.  I can’t find her anywhere and I wanted to tell her we made it back but-”

Before he could even finish his sentence, the door was thrown open and Mary had launched herself at him, arms holding on for dear life.  Although he was nearly knocked over, Dean hugged her tightly, because this was one of the reactions he had been expecting but, fuck, did he need his mom right now.  He knew she was worried and he hated that he had to stay behind, so her enthusiastic greeting wasn’t far fetched.  And he couldn’t help but feel like a little kid again, being comforted by his mother, because in the wake of Hannah’s death this is exactly where he wanted to be.

“Thank God you’re safe,” Mary sighed against his shoulder and pulled away to look at him.  “Were you able to follow the trail?”

“Yeah, you did a good job,” Dean confirmed with a neutral nod.  “Although we were a little worried at the end, with the storm and whatnot.  Minus a mini-horde at the river and then the ones around the tower, Mom, I-.”

“Shit.  I _knew_ we should have cleared them before you arrived home,” the woman ran a hand through her hair, and just when Dean was going to launch at her about why the fuck she didn’t clear them, he realized that her hair was…unruly and tangled?

He took a physical step back and eyed her with scrutiny, because that’s when he realized while she may have been wearing her own jeans - that was most definitely _not_ her shirt.  Holy.  Fucking.  Shit.

“Mom,” he said in a disbelieving and shell-shocked voice.  “This is the part where you tell me ‘this isn’t what it looks like,’ right?”

She hesitated and put her hands in the back pocket of her jeans, eyes downcast to the linoleum floor.  When she bit her lip and slowly made eye contact, Dean realized this was _exactly_ what it looked like and his jaw dropped.  Hell no.

“What?!  Are you friggin kidding me?!  He almost killed you!  So help me, if this is the reason you’ve been distracted and put off slaughtering those outside-”

Before Dean could dive any further into his tirade, Cain stepped out into the hallway and very carefully stated, “Dean, I’m glad to see that you’re back and out of harm‘s way.”

The omega physically jumped back and growled, “That’s all you’ve got?!  How long has this been going on?  Mom, are you crazy?”

“Please, keep your voice down,” the alpha looked at Dean with imploring eyes, because the shifter was about to draw much more attention than any of them wanted.  “I apologized before, and I told you when we were training I knew Mary wouldn’t be in any danger.  I’d never do anything to hurt her.  You need to understand this.”

Now, Dean was gaping like a fish out of water, looking to his mom for some kind of answer.  Maybe this was why Mary hadn’t been at Hannah’s side.  Maybe _this_ was the fucking reason group hadn’t been formed.  Because the fucking Father of Murder who led the attacks here and his _own_ fucking _mother_ , who was the pack leader, had been too busy with each other.   
  
Dean felt like he was honestly going to throw up.  Hannah was dead...and the reason...

“Sweetheart,” she began slowly as she stepped closer to her son and grabbed his shoulder, “Cain’s kept all of our secrets.  He’d never breath a word about you or Cas.  He helped you perfect your shifts.  Can you keep our secret?”

All the fight in Dean drained under the pleading look in Mary’s eyes and he nodded slowly.

“I will,” he agreed, and immediately began playing along because he had a new idea.  “Well, I just wanted to tell you we were back.  Cas had to pull out his wings to get us here, so he’s hurting and I, uh, will see if I can get him some ice packs or something, I guess.”  Then, he assertively changed his focus to Cain and ordered, “Don’t you even fucking think about hurting her.  Or I swear, I’ll-”

“I would never.”  There was nothing but sincerity in his tone and he hoped it reached past Dean’s rough exterior.  “Hot compresses are best for angels after a rough shift back.  Tessa has some that we microwave and are reusable.  Those should help Castiel quite a bit.”

“Uh,” Dean pretended to be taken aback by his helpfulness, but was thankful for the information because anything he could do to soothe his mate was welcome.  “Right.  I’ll get on that.”

“Tell Cas I’m happy he’s back safely too,” Mary called after Dean as he began to walk away.  “I’ll stop by and make sure both of you are doing well later?”

“Yeah.  Okay, whatever.”  
  
As soon as Dean dropped his guise his hackles rose and his blood was thrumming under his skin with a hatred he’d never felt before.  A twisted form of betrayal.  He didn’t want to believe it, but the evidence spoke for itself and he couldn’t deny what was staring him right in the face.   
  
Which was why he strategically didn’t mention anything more to his mom other than alert her of his and Cas’ arrival.   
  
Let Mary find out her fucking self of what her own complacency had caused - because now Dean truly felt he had someone to blame for Hannah’s death.   
  
Cain and his own mother.   
  
\-----------------------

Dean picked up the pace while he attempted to fill his head with other things that weren’t righteous fury, finding his way to the infirmary and having to ask that random angel Samandriel about the hot compresses.  He handed a few over to the omega, and told him he hoped they helped Castiel - explaining he knew from experience how hard the beginning stages of wing manifestations were.

They were piping hot so Dean carried them in a plastic bag in hopes they’d retain the majority of their heat for his mate.  He was in the mindset of doing all the good he was capable of right now and leaving the bad to Anna and Jo.

Luckily, he didn’t run into any more of his pack on the way back so sneaking into their room was easy.  This was the first time they really got to appreciate it, now that they weren’t under War or Meg’s lingering influence or the impending battle with the dead.

Dean had to admit he understood why his idiot pack could fall under the guise and settling into this place as a home.

He tried to remain quiet on his feet, not disturbing his mate but the second he shut the door he heard Cas grumble out his name.  It sounded grump - just as he sounded every morning and Dean couldn’t help but take solace in that.  Pretend like this was him just waking his alpha like any other day.  
  
Even though it wasn’t

When he scooted onto the bed, he whispered, “Gotta surprise for you.”

“Mm?” he hummed curiously.  “You sound rather positive.  But I hope I don’t have to move, I believe myself incapable of rolling over anytime soon.”

“Nah, just stay put.”  Dean kissed his cheek while he reached into the bag.

Cas’ eyes continued with their inquisition when they met Dean’s, and then the angel moaned unabashedly the moment the hot compresses were laid over his shoulder blades.  “Oh, God.  Where did you find these?”

“The Father of Murder told me.”  Dean pulled out two more in order to cover the entire expanse of his mate’s back, then he slowly and neutrally added, “Who, apparently, is boning my mom.”

“Excuse me?” Cas asked right away, like he hadn’t heard the omega right.

Now that his work was finished, Dean laid down next to Cas on his side and confirmed in the same tone, “I asked her if she was nuts, because that’s bat-shit crazy in my book.  Why the hell would she be-”

“I know you probably don’t wish to hear this,” the alpha cut him off before he could complain anymore, “But everyone in our pack has found a form of companionship.  Why shouldn’t Mary?  Not to mention, it makes sense.  To handle someone of Mary’s caliber, they’d need to be strong and resilient.  I feel Cain would be the only one who stands a chance.”

“No.”  As much as Dean would normally understand Cas’ reasoning, maybe the alpha was too exhausted to put the pieces together.  “Cas, don’t you get it?  Who would be the person to put together a team to take down the scavengers outside the tower?”  
  
With a furrowed brow, Cas answered, “Cain.”   
  
“And who in our pack would be pushing to make sure you and me had an easy time getting into the tower?  More than anyone?”   
  
“Mary-” he began, then a look of disbelief and horror was carved into Cas’ features when it all came crashing down on him.  “You believe they were forging a relationship instead of doing their job.  That they were too preoccupied with one another to do what needed to be done.”   
  
“I talked to Jo and Anna, Cas.  They had no fucking idea what happened.  Anna had a meltdown and Jo was the only one who gave me anything to work with but you know what she told me?” he asked with ire.  “Hannah kept pushing for the group to be formed.  Time after time.  And it kept being delayed.  She knew we were coming, Mary would know we were coming, Cain would be the one to launch the attack and no one did shit.  I guess...Hannah felt like she was in it alone and went rogue.  Fuck, if everyone was ignoring me and my friends were out there?  I may do the same.”   
  
Cas’ scent erupted with sheer resentment through the blockers and his features took on the same life.  It looked as though he was about to jump out of the bed and Dean had to dart out to hold him down.  Not to say he didn’t feel exactly the same, but more than anything, Cas needed rest.  And now Dean was here to take care of him.   
  
The omega held his mate, avoiding his back and the compresses half out of comfort and half to keep him from bolting.  He took in deep breaths and tangled his legs around Cas’ so they could be closer and the physical connection helped a little.  Just being next to one another, in spite of Cas’ scent, was reassuring.  And Dean had more to say.   
  
“I didn’t tell them,” he admitted in a whisper.  “When it hit me, like _really_ hit me that they could’ve stopped it?  All I said was that we’re home safe.  They’ll find out on their own.  That shit’s gonna crush ‘em and I’m not gonna be there to pick up any pieces.  It’s gonna happen fast, too.  ‘Cause even though Anna’s gonna need to heal and lock herself away, Jo’s good people.  She’ll want everyone to know, she’ll need to give everyone the news because she feels like it’s her fault too.”   
  
Dean shook his head, Cas’ scent hadn’t weaned a bit.  “Mary’s gonna break when she hears it.  I know it.”   
  
“You truly wish that for your mother.”  It wasn’t phrased as a question but Cas wondered all the same.   
  
“Hannah was...Hannah was special.  She was always there for us, come hell or high water.  The things she did for us?  Without blinking an eye?  She was the only one who gave a shit about our return.  And that’s what being a pack is all about.  Hannah didn’t forget that.  She was a fighter, she never fell into this bullshit complacency.  I never thought Mary would either.  I’d rather be feral than a house-broke mutt.  Hannah still had the fire that we’re losing.”   
  
The alpha nodded, and then in a quiet but determined statement demanded, “I’ll be the one to do it.”   
  
Dean tilted his head in puzzlement, staring at his mate, “Do what?”   
  
“When we go outside for the battle.”  There was no room for argument.  “I’ll be the one to put Hannah out of her misery.”   
  
The omega blinked but understood why Cas was so passionate about it and agreed, “Yeah.  Yeah, it should be you.  We’ll make sure the others know.”  He leaned forward and kissed the alpha’s cheek.  “Let’s go to sleep, all right?”   
  
“Yes.  Hopefully.”  It was like Cas was trying to calm himself down but he was wound up so fucking tight, as he should be.   
  
Dean knew everything would catch up with him and his mate would be asleep in no time, as he would too.  The only thing he was worried about now was the nightmares.  

\-----------------------

Once Mary and Cain were alone again, the omega was flustered and searched for her clothes on the floor with anxiety.

“Mary,” Cain’s voice brought her back and she stood up abruptly with a huffed, “What?”

The man dared to walk closer to get and took her hands into his.  “You told me you’d tell me what was wrong.  I understand why you’re uncomfortable with Dean finding out about us like that, but I’m worried about you.  Why did you come here?”

She hated how concerned he sounded about her, how genuine, when all she wanted to do was get her clothes and leave.  Ever since the knock on the door and the sound of Dean’s voice, she had been snapped back to reality when she’d used Cain to escape it.  Now she had to face the facts, face what was really going on in the tower and-

The alpha didn’t wait for her to respond - instead he dragged her over to sit on the bed next to him and spoke with a stern voice.  “Tell me.”

She narrowed her eyes and defiantly quipped, “I don’t like being given orders.”

“I wouldn‘t dare give you an order,” Cain chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her rigid form to his chest.  “You’re strong.  You’re the strongest woman I know, and you came here to me because something was wrong.  There’s no shame in needing help when the weight gets too heavy.  You already know you can trust me or else you wouldn’t have shown up at my door.”

“I actually pushed my way through your door, but I suppose it’s the same thing…” she grumbled wryly but let herself sink into him.  He gave her time, and eventually she came up with, “I’ve failed both my sons.  Dean shouldn’t have been left out by himself and Sam… something terrible has happened to him.  I thought I was doing well, looking over my pack, but when it came down to it I couldn’t protect my own kin.”

“You can’t possibly believe that.”  There wasn’t a hint of inflection in his voice.  “You’ve held together the largest pack I’ve ever seen and everyone’s here, safe, and accounted for.  I don’t know if you want to talk about what’s happened to Sam, but there’s no possible way it could be your fault.  Why on earth would you think that?”

“When Gabriel said it, I realized he was right and-”

“Gabriel’s an idiot.”  A strange rumble was pitted in Cain’s chest as he said the words.  “He’s a sarcastic, rage filled angel with an upper class title.  And he’s nothing in the grand scheme of things.  I understand he’s your pack and he’s Sam’s mate, but whatever he told you is meaningless.”

“No,” she shook her head.  “It’s really not.”

“Then I suppose you’re not going to tell me what’s happening with Sam?” Cain ventured a guess, resting his chin on the top of her head.  “I wish to help, Mary, I really do.  But if I don’t know what’s-”

The omega abruptly pulled away and turned so they were face to face.  “Would you help me kill a witch?”

“Rowena?” he asked carefully.  “This has to do with Rowena?”

There was a fierce determination chiseled into her features as she watched him and finally stated, “That bitch took half my son’s soul.”

Cain actually flinched at her words and reached out to cup the side of Mary’s face with a single word.  “Why?”

“Because the child was an empty vessel.  She filled it with both Ruby and Sam’s souls to make it a living, breathing pup.”  Her eyes were boring holes into Cain’s, but he finally understood the reason she had come to him in such a frenzied, lost state.

“Which would make Sam the father.”  He put the pieces together all by himself.  “Unwillingly, since he was with his mate, I gather.”

She nodded and asked again, “Would you help me kill a witch?”

“I’d help you find a solution.”  He tugged her close and kissed her forehead as he finished with, “And if gutting Rowena’s the solution?  I would, gladly.”

With a heavy sigh of relief, Mary wrapped her arms around Cain’s middle and pushed just hard enough to knock him backwards onto the bed and curled up on his torso.  If there was anyone out there with enough power to end her - it was Cain wielding the First Blade.  With or without War’s ring, Rowena didn’t stand a chance against this man.  Mary knew that and finally felt a fleck of hope.  But then she realized something else, which had her leaning up on her elbow.

“I didn’t come here for an alliance,” she admitted with a little hesitation, because she very suddenly needed him to know she wasn‘t using him.  “I don’t want you to think that.  You just wanted to know what was wrong and I told you-”  Mary groaned and berated herself because she felt like a goddamn school girl all over again when she was a grown-ass woman.  “I came here because I wanted to see you.  Because you…make me forget about all the other shit that’s happening.”

“So as a distraction?” he mused, looking up at her with a slight grin.

“No!”  She protested then laughed, “I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.  I-” she glanced away, because his blue eyes were dancing with amusement.  “You’d think I’d be better at this, huh?”

“You don’t need to explain anything, you’ve already answered my question, you-”

“But there’s more,” Mary tried again, frustrated with herself that she couldn’t string the right words together.

Cain sat up alongside her and put an end to her floundering with a firm kiss.  And that just so happened to be something she could work with.  Mary surged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling their bodies flush.  It was the alpha who pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, but it was Mary who felt a wave of gratefulness.

“Perhaps one night you’ll stay?”  Cain ventured a guess as the woman pulled away.

With a cheeky grin, Mary slowly stood up and began recollecting her clothes, repeating back, “Perhaps.”

\-------------------------  
  
The blood thumping through Jo’s skull didn’t even seem to align with her heart, but she felt both pulses, strong and uneven, after she had emptied her stomach into the toilet.  Repeatedly.  For too long, the news Dean brought was so unreal it was almost fabricated, but when it sunk in?  It was too much and everything crashed down at once.   
  
There was only one place she could go, and it was next to impossible to drag herself across the hallway and when she stumbled against a door, and then it was all she could do to hold her weight up.  She pounded her fist against the wood, eyes wet and cheeks already stained with tears, praying she wouldn’t be left outside for long.   
  
Very suddenly, her support disappeared, and gravity only had her for a second before she heard, “Joanna Beth!” and was scooped up into a pair of warm and familiar arms.  “Oh, honey.”   
  
“Mom,” she sobbed out and clutched onto like a lifeline, hearing the door shut behind them and letting herself be blindly led around.  “I-I can’t-”   
  
Ellen maneuvered her daughter up against her shoulder, soon sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning against the wall.  While she ran her hand through the blonde locks, she soothed, “What you can’t do is breathe.  Now, start takin’ deep ones.”  She kissed her daughter’s forehead and waited for Jo to follow the order.   
  
But the omega was shaking like a leaf.  She _couldn’t_ do it, she _couldn’t_ stop the tears, so Ellen held her closer.   
  
“C’mon, sweetie.  We all need to be strong.  Hannah wouldn’t want to see your like this,” the beta whispered against her hair and began rubbing her back.  “That girl was a warrior.  We gotta be tough, for her.”   
  
“No!” Jo shouted abruptly, shaking her head.  “That’s the problem!  She was too tough, she _never_ did anything for _herself_!  If she wasn’t such a goddamn martyr-!”   
  
“Woah, where is this coming from?”  She put an arm’s length of distance between them and then when she really analyzed what Jo left unspoken...the realization hit her like a bus-   
  
Jo wasn’t in tears over the loss of a comrade and a packmate.   
  
No, Jo was red faced and furious at this loss, she was downright devastated, she was _heartbroken_ and this tore at her so much deeper.  She was a wreck for a completely different reason, and that was why she had come to her _mother_ rather than mourn alongside her girlfriend.   
  
“I-I-” Jo stopped and started a few times as Ellen examined her, but her overwhelming scent told the beta everything she needed to know, even if the revelation surprised her.  And, fuck, the new ramifications made her heart break _for_ her daughter.   
  
“You’re staying here tonight, baby,” she stated with no room for questions and couldn’t help but add in, “I’m so sorry.”   
  
With a nod, Jo collapsed back and clung on for dear life, crying until she had nothing more left to give.  Ellen stayed with her through all of it and tucked her into bed, making sure to pull her boots off and gave her the most comfortable pillow.   
  
There was a point where Charlie had come to the door, asking if she could see Jo because her scent led her there.  But Ellen twisted the truth a little and said she had accidentally fallen asleep and she didn’t want to wake her.  Even though it was barely after dusk.  Charlie had nodded and went along with it, turning down the hallway towards their room.   
  
It looked as though the news had everyone calling it a night early, as they should.  The pack was in mourning, and you could feel it heavily in the air, like a thick fog surrounding the hall.  Ellen had been drained by consoling her daughter and figured she may as well get to sleep, too, tucking herself in next to Jo.  Even though tomorrow wouldn’t make things any easier.   
  
\-------------------------

Anna’s steps were sure as she walked down the halls of the nineteenth floor designated to house the angels.  She’d had her breakdown, the moment she walked into the room her and Hannah had shared it left her heart shredded on the floor and she refused to pick it up.  She would leave it there and now she was looking at the world through hardened eyes that she’d never get rid of.  

This awakening was akin to a rebirth and she had a singular goal in mind.  
  
This was the floor those of the angelic kind within her pack had denied, deciding to stay around the shifters on the sixtieth.  Although she didn’t think of it to be disrespectful, she could see how someone like Michael could take it that way.  The man she was looking for, on the other hand, would see it with little more than amusement.

The only problem was she didn’t know her way around.  So when she ran into Gadreel, it was a blessing in disguise.

She flagged him down and politely asked, “Do you know where I can find Lucifer?”

The beta looked a bit confused, but informed her, “The archangels have a special wing of the floor.  Would you like me to take you there?”

“If you wouldn’t mind.”  She gave him the brightest smile she could fake, which seemed to relax him a little.

“Right this way,” he waved her along, and it was a good thing she had a guide because the Anna had been going in the complete opposite direction.

Apparently, the archangel’s quarters were clear across the damn building.

Even then, Gadreel explained their rooms were spread apart even further, and Lucifer had an entire subsection to himself.  This would have been a time Anna may have felt a bit of unease, but she just didn’t give a fuck anymore.  So once they were in Lucifer’s vicinity, she thanked him kindly and said she would handle it from there.

While there were many rooms, there was only one that had a light shining under the crack of the doorway.  She continued her steady steps with the same confidence, or possible indifference, as before.

After Anna knocked on the door, she found herself waiting well over a minute.  Which happened to annoy the hell out of her.  Right before she went to knock again, the wood disappeared before her knuckles and a curious, grinning face was leaning in the doorframe.

The man raised an interested eyebrow and asked, “Have you lost your herd, little lamb?”

“Hello, Lucifer.”  Anna didn’t bother with any preamble as she explained, “I heard you were the one who taught the angels how to use their wings.  I wish to learn.”

A female giggle with muffled words was just out of earshot, before the archangel rolled his eyes and stepped out into the hallway with her.  That answered Anna’s internal question of what took so damn so long.

“That’s good.”  He appraised her and inquired, “Do you have any experience?”

“No,” she willingly admitted.  “And I want to change that as soon as you have time."

“Now, _that_ surprises me, Anael.”  Lucifer took long strides into the hallway and made a half-circle around her.

“What does?”  She stood up taller to show she wasn’t intimidated, because his demeanor was almost predatory.

“That you haven’t stretched your wings.  I thought the reason you haven‘t dropped by for a visit was because you figured it out all by yourself.”  He quirked a grin.  “I know all about you.  See, you’re _my_ kind of angel.”

Anna blinked and stared up at him, unsure what he was even going on about.

But that didn’t slow him down.

“I know you fell before this whole,” he gestured at random for the world, “shit-fest happened.  While the rest of Team-Halo took a swan-dive before the gates closed, both you and I were already one step ahead.   _That’s_ why I’m surprised.  Because you’re ahead of the game, you’re a free-thinker and I would’ve thought you’d been in advanced placement when it came to your pack.”

She tried to speak a few times, but she couldn’t get past the fact that Lucifer knew all these facts about her.  It was disconcerting because where had he gotten all of this information?

Eventually, she came up with, “Our pack had some blocks in the memory department.  I couldn’t exactly work on flight while half of them didn’t know angels were real.”

“Eh, fuck ‘em.  You should have been looking out for you.”  Lucifer leaned forward and gripped her shoulder.  “Now, I know you’ve got promise.  As I said, you’re my kind of angel.  I’d love to help you stretch your wings.  Any lunch plans or bonding activities scheduled with your pack tomorrow?”

“No,” Anna responded immediately because this was the distraction she _needed_ but told him, “this takes precedence.  Where do we meet?”

“The roof.”  The words were simple, but he wore that eerie, crooked grin.

She did however mean it when she said, “Thank you, I’ll be there at noon,” and paused before a deadpanned, “Sorry for interrupting.  I’ll let you get back to _your ‘_ scheduled activities.’”

“There’s the sass I was looking forward to!”  He clapped his hands together with glee.  “Tomorrow is going to be _so_ much fun.”

Anna eyed him briefly before she nodded her head in acknowledgment and turned around to make her way back.  She only had the entire building to travel, after all.

While Lucifer made her guard raise, he wasn’t as intimidating as she had been told.  When she spoke with him she hadn’t felt anything inherently evil - simply mischievous, which was something she could deal with.  Although it was strange he knew her story, the fact that he had already decided he liked her may have worked in Anna’s favor.  Or, at least she assumed it did.

Either way, she was going to have to get her rest for the night.  Tomorrow, she was going to throw herself into training with everything she had.  Anna wasn’t going to stop until she had mastered the ability that had left Castiel so helpless and drained and had failed her friend in the end.

They needed to be prepared, they needed to take hold of their gift and use it.  She had gotten her wake-up call and was brutally reminded of the world they lived in and raising the odds of survival was a necessity.  She needed to do this for the protection of her pack.  
  
She’d do this for Hannah.


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Here, my loves, is a long-ass chapter! Get ready for many, many happenings! xoxo

Although Mary had half a mind to peek in and see if her son and Castiel were doing alright, she knew the two of them needed their rest.  Yet, the moment she walked into the residence halls that housed her pack, her keen nose didn’t pick up hints of trace scents.  
  
No.  She was bombarded with smells that were so pungent they had _clung_ to the walls.   
  
Mary was immediately on guard and filled with alarm as she sniffed and identified every small nuance.  And what she found shook her to her very core.  Because this had nothing to do with Sam and Gabriel, their scents were nowhere to be found and they had better poker faces than that - they wouldn’t have brought the rest of the team in on this.  These scents didn’t add up, no, not to what was done to her son and his mate.   
  
Exuding from the walls and tarnishing the hallway was devastation, heartbreak, shock and grief.   
  
The omega’s alarm escalated and her pace quickened, looking under the doors for shining lights and any indications someone was still up.  To her dismay, all of them seemed to be turned off.   
  
“Mary,” an empty voice snapped her out of her panic and she whipped around to see Anna.   
  
The woman’s eyes were vacant and dead as she stood in the hallway, loitering right outside her room.  Apparently, Mary had been so focused on finding someone she hadn’t even heard the footsteps approaching behind her.   
  
“Anna,” she rushed to close the space between them, taking the other omega’s hands into her own.  “Something happened - I can scent it.  What is it?”   
  
The redhead’s hand remained limp and she looked confused as she slowly enunciated, “Dean went to find you.  He went to tell you.  How...do you not know?”   
  
Mary was flabbergasted as she responded back, “All Dean told me was that he and Castiel arrived back safely.  There was more?”   
  
“That makes no sense,” Anna muttered the words mostly to herself, looking down at the ground.  Then with an ironclad determination and a strangely cold voice, she stared Mary down and simply said, “Hannah is dead.”   
  
“What?”  She couldn’t have heard her right, there must have been some mistake.  Mary wouldn’t believe that, she _refused_.   
  
Anna could see it, the disbelief in Mary’s eyes and reiterated, “Dean wished Jo and I to tell the pack that Hannah is dead because ‘the tower is built on fantasy and ignorance.’  I believe he’s correct.  We ignored her when she pushed to destroy the threat outside and took it into her own hands.  Because we were complacent.  We can no longer disregard the world outside anymore.  We, out of everyone, should have known that and acted.”   
  
It felt like the blood in Mary’s veins had chilled and was freezing over, rendering her immobile.  Just as numbly, Anna dodged to the side of her and went into her room, leaving Mary alone in the hallway.  She had to stagger and grab the nearest wall just to hold her weight up because now her own scent was seeping into the walls as everyone else’s had.   
  
The ramifications...the fact that Hannah had brought the topic up with Mary _so many_ goddamn _times_...it was her responsibility as pack leader…   
  
She hadn’t just let her sons down - now she had blood on her hands.   
  
There was no doubt in her mind that Dean blamed her, as he should have.   
  
That was exactly why he didn’t tell her.  He wanted her to find out for herself, needed her to feel the crushing weight of her failure to the pack and knowing it was Mary who’d prompted Hannah’s downward spiral that ended with her rash choices and her death.   
  
Mary didn’t know if she could do this anymore.  This was too much, all of this was too fucking much, and she’d never hated anyone as much as she hated herself in this moment.  Not the manipulative traitors, not the witch, not the undead - she loathed her own existence with every fiber in her being because Hannah was innocent, and Mary had-   
  
Somehow she managed to pull herself into her room and locked the door.  The majority of the pack’s non-essentials were here, the random items they had looted that belonged to everyone as a whole rather than personal items that were stuffed into bags.  She was digging through them like a mad woman.  Until she found exactly what she needed.   
  
Which happened to be a fifth of cheap whiskey.   
  
There was no way she was going to be able to get to sleep tonight with everything on her mind, fuck no.  She couldn’t even think about living inside her own head.  So Mary tore past the seal and chugged right from the bottle as the tears started to flow from her eyes.   
  
She didn’t stop drinking until she passed out cold.   
  
\----------------------------   
  
Two day came and went, and it was during that time that the pack pulled together and grew even closer.  They spoke about some way to honor Hannah but all the ideas seemed trite and mundane.  Nothing seemed good enough, especially since her corpse was still outside and there was no way to retrieve her body for so much as a proper ceremony and burial.   
  
Dean noticed one of those days that Cas had gone missing when he should still be in bed recuperating.  He was flustered because he knew his mate was just as impulsive and Castiel felt like it was his fault even though they had talked it over and Dean had convinced him that it wasn’t.   
  
The omega had to ask around to see if anyone had seen Cas, but when all the responses came back negative it finally hit him.  And he rushed to where his hunch was telling him.   
  
The omega was more than familiar with the parking garage, especially the emergency exit stairwell since the attack on the tower.   
  
The same flight of steps just so happened to be on the south side, and when they’d burned the bodies from the battle they’d also cleared out the barricade of office chairs Dean had cleverly constructed to slow down the dead.  He also knew just who could be found on the south side.  And he knew damn well that Hannah wasn’t going anywhere fast dragging those huge wings of hers.   
  
“Hey,” Dean cleared his throat as he descended the final flight of stairs which put them on the ground floor.   
  
Where Cas was seated hunched over on the concrete step, looking out of the glass windows and watching his friend decay in the sunlight.  “Hello, Dean.”   
  
He finished his last step and settled behind his mate, swinging his legs on each side of him and engulfing Cas in his arms from behind.  “Ya know, this is just torturing yourself.  You don’t need to be doing-”   
  
“Yes, I do!” he snapped sharply.  “She’s alone!  She’s-”   
  
“It’s not her anymore.”  Dean squeezed him harder.  “Babe.  This isn’t on us.  Please, don’t blame yourself and don’t watch this.  There’s no point.  You gotta remember who she _was_ , don’t get your head wrapped around this picture.  When you look back you don’t wanna see _this_ version because it’s burned into your brain.  Please.  Let’s go back upstairs?”   
  
But Cas didn’t respond because he’d dropped his head and was clutching his mate’s arms for dear life.  As a dampness soaked through Dean’s shirt, he ducked his head forward and rested his forehead on Cas’ shoulder because this was progress.  He needed to let it out and the omega was damn proud of him.   
  
This was the best road to recovery, a route Dean stubbornly avoided, but if his alpha could let go?  Maybe he could too.  They could do it together, he realized, as he clung to Cas even tighter than before.   
  
\---------------------   
  
One question that hung in the air well after day two: where’s Mary?   
  
She never came out to any meals, she always had her door locked and no one had seen a trace of her.   
  
Concern began rising within the group, even though Cas and Dean wouldn’t touch the subject with a ten foot pole.  They kept to themselves mostly, which made sense because they were the ones who had witnessed and brought the news upon their return.  If they needed space, everyone would give them space.  Although it was bizarre Dean showed blatant disregard when it came to his mother, they wrote it off as everyone handling grief differently.   
  
What was even more strange was the person who was showing the most concern about her happened to be Gabriel.  No one knew about their previous fight and the way he’d metaphorically sliced into her, but after the most recent news he knew there was a reason for her absence.  And he knew he at least had caused a small part of it.   
  
He and Sam’s relationship was on stable(ish) grounds, and now he knew he had a mess to clean up.  Or at least begin to clean up.   
  
If anyone was the most desensitized to death, it was Gabriel.  While the majority of the shifters only remembered a past life or two and the angels were up in the clouds away from it all, he’d been on Earth and watched people expire, one after the other.  Yeah, this one fucking hurt, but he knew how to compartmentalize.  Which was exactly what he was doing while he strolled through the hallways.   
  
He knew there were only three people who could get through to Mary if she was locking herself away from the world.   
  
One of them had half a soul.  Another refused to even speak her name, and Gabriel had it on good authority probably blamed her for Hannah, even though the archangel thought _that_ was completely ass-backwards - but the omega didn't have all the information.   
  
The other was someone Gabriel hadn’t expected.   
  
But when he ran their last interaction over and over again in his brain - it finally fucking clicked.  Mary totally had a thing going with Cain.  And Gabriel had berated her for it and shamed her.  

Maybe it was time to start making amends.  After all, Mary had been the glue every time the pack had needed to stick together, they couldn’t just abandon her now.  
  
He waited outside the gymnasium where he knew the man was teaching his shifter lessons and glanced at the clock on the wall.  It should be anytime now.   
  
One by one, the omegas were walking out and the archangel waved with a friendly expression before he ducked into the room where just the man he wanted to see was getting cleaned up.   
  
He didn’t even have to turn around to note aloud, “Gabriel.  What can I do for you?”   
  
“Well, I’ve got this tiny favor to ask.”  He crossed his arms and waited for the alpha to face him.   
  
When the shifter finally did, he raised an eyebrow and questioned, “And what do I owe you in the first place?”   
  
“Oo, burn!” Gabriel hissed dramatically.  “It’s not what you owe me, hell, it’s not about owing anyone anything.  I’ve just gotta AWOL blonde, omega packleader who hasn’t come out of her room for a couple’a days and we’re starting to get worried.”   
  
“You do know you may have something to do with that,” he candidly stated, but there was a hint of worry behind his words.   
  
“Which is why I’m coming to you.  ‘Cause I’m a dick, but I’m a _smart_ dick and I figured out the puzzle.  Don’t worry, I’ll keep your secret.  I know I fucked up, but she’s not answering _anyone’s_ calls and I think you may be our last shot.”  He then grumbled, “As much as I friggin hate to say it.”   
  
“Her sons refuse?” Cain asked hesitantly with open, genuine concern.   
  
“See, that’s the problem.  They’re, how to it put it nicely.  Not using their hearts right now.  Kinda off in their own worlds.”  With a wince, he added, “Deductive reasoning has got me thinkin’ Dean blames her about Hannah.”   
  
With wide eyes, Cain spat, “That is absolutely ludicrous-”   
  
“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger!” Gabriel raised his hands in defense.  “Just saying now may be a good time to sneak in.  Omegas taking their showers, others headed to the dining hall.  If you’re trying to keep your cute affair hush-hush, that is.  I’ll just lay that out there for you.  So take it or leave it.”   
  
He shrugged and turned around to let the former Knight stew, but he didn’t have to stew long because there were sure steps following directly behind him.   
  
Gabriel didn’t want to brag, but when he turned the corner to get to the cafeteria to meet some of the pack for food, Cain turned towards the stairs which led to their branch of living quarters.  Gabriel only hoped his plan worked because he didn’t know what the hell was up with Mary but hopefully _this_ someone would be able to fix it.  After all, it was their last resort.   
  
\---------------------------

Mary groaned when there was a loud knock at her door.  
  
There had been too fucking many loud knocks these days and she did what she always did.   
  
She ignored it and reached for the vodka she’d opened this morning.  With a chug, she capped the bottle again and fell back down to the mattress, waiting for whoever was on the other side of the door to go away.  Eventually, they always grew bored and left, she just had to wait long enough.  
  
But the knocking persisted.  Over and over.  Until there was a voice along with it.  One she had _not_ been expecting.   
  
“Mary, would you please open the door?”   
  
She squinted in the cast of the bright light of the setting sun through her drawn window blinds and wondered for a second if she was imagining it.  After all, she hadn’t spent a moment sober in the last two and a half days.  Or maybe she was just going crazy.  That wouldn't have surprised her either.  So she leaned on her elbow and waited some more.   
  
“Mary,” Cain’s voice held nothing but determination.  “I’m not leaving until you open this door.  Don't make me break it down.”   
  
All right, so she wasn’t crazy.  But she was still hesitant to leave her bed.  The omega didn’t want to see anyone but she was intrigued, more by his appearance than this threat, which he _could_ very well make good on.  After all, why the hell was he visiting her?  Wasn’t it normally the other way around?   
  
She groaned as she pushed herself off the mattress and stumbled toward the echoing noises and flipped open the lock.   
  
Barely cracking the door, she peered out to see the alpha leaning against the door and unceremoniously asked, “What do you want?”   
  
His eyebrows furrowed when he realized, “You’re drunk?”   
  
“Maybe.”  It wasn’t a maybe, she was basically shit-faced, thank you very much.  “Hey!”  She exclaimed as the alpha pushed his way into her room, turned on the lights and locked the door behind them.   
  
“So this is what you’ve been doing?”  Cain advanced on her until the back of her legs hit the bed and sent her toppling over.  “Your entire pack has been worried sick about you and you’ve been shutting them all out and drowning your sorrows in here?”   
  
“Careful.  That sounds like you give a shit.”  She rolled her eyes.  “Why does it matter what I do?  It’s better if I stay out of everyone’s way, because every time I get involved someone ends up hurt.  Or dead.  I shouldn’t be the pack leader.  They need someone better to step up.”   
  
She reached for the bottle, knocking a few things over in the process, but the alpha snatched it away before she got a hold of it.  “That’s bullshit.  You’re making excuses and putting too much weight on your shoulders.”   
  
“Stop that,” she drunkenly swatted at him.  “Stop that posturing, looming crap.  It doesn’t work with me.”   
  
Cain ran a hand through his hair and sighed, dropping to his knees.  He’d let his frustration get the best of him and she was right.  So he crouched and gently rested his hands on her thighs, trying to get her attention through a different approach, because she was acting like a petulant child.  And she was glaring something fierce.  He noted in passing that he knew where Sam got it from.   
  
“Mary,” he began very seriously, hoping she was paying attention now that they were on the same level.  “You cannot cope like this.  You’re stronger than this.  We both know it.  And you can’t hide in here forever.”   
  
She didn’t respond and chose to look down at her lap, where his gentle touch laid, chewing her lip.   
  
With a heavy sigh, Cain added, “The rest of the pack will be very upset you diminished their liquor supply.”   
  
Mary actually chuckled at that and shook her head, “Who put you up to this?”   
  
“If I’d have known, I-”   
  
Her eyes shot up to meet his and she repeated, “Who put you up to his?”   
  
“Gabriel,” Cain admitted and reached up to cup her face with his palm. “He brought it to my attention and I didn’t hesitate.  I wish I’d have known sooner that you-”   
  
“Oh, shut up.”  She pushed his hand away. “This is just Gabriel trying to make up for being an ass because he’s with my son.  I’m not stupid.  Thanks for playing along, but you can go now.  Tell him he’s in the clear.”   
  
With shocked eyes, Cain demanded, “You honestly believe that?  I’m here because I’m worried about you.  Because I _care_ about you.  What’s going on in your head that’s skewed everything so terribly?  Mary,” he grabbed her shoulders and forced her forward, “you know I think you’re special.  And…” he wasn’t sure he could say it.   
  
“And?”  She prompted with a challenge in her voice.   
  
“And...I need you back.  Your pack needs you back.”  A part of him hated himself for chickening out at the last minute, but he hoped some of what he left unsaid could be read in his eyes, or the way he was holding her.  “Here, let me get you a shower going.  Would that be all right?”   
  
Mary continued to study him with laser-sharp precision and shrugged off his grip once again. “Why not.”   
  
“Good.”  Cain rose to his feet and paused to kiss her on the forehead before he disappeared to the adjoining bathroom.   
  
The omega followed his retreating back and deflated a little - she was at odds with herself.  Yet, this was a good distraction and the fact that the man was here showed that he really did care.  It was something she didn’t know she needed until the exact moment he was in front of her, talking her down from the ledge.  

Another thing was the liquid courage running through her veins, and while he was getting the shower ready she sashayed over to the vodka and took one more pull because fuck it.  She just couldn’t bring herself to give a shit right now.  
  
Luckily, she hid the bottle before he could see it when he came back out, telling her, “I set a towel and some pajamas out for you, the water’s heating up.”   
  
“Thanks,” she grinned at him then tilted her chin.  “Now I’ve got a question for you.”   
  
“Yes?” he asked eagerly and helped her up off the bed.   
  
“You’ve got three options.”  She flashed the same number of fingers.  “Since I’m a _liability_ and all.  Either you join me in the shower, you spend the night, or both.”  Mary grabbed his hip.  “Then I’ll get my shit together and come out of my cave.”   
  
There was a frown set on his features as he very seriously said, “I’d never take advantage of you.  You’re drunk, I-”   
  
“ _Jesus_ , you’re no fun!”  She threw her arms in the air and headed towards the bathroom, stripping as she went.   
  
Cain exhaled sharply and followed her, but only once she had the curtain closed and was inside the shower.  “You have to understand-”   
  
“What?”  Her voice echoed in the room.  “Last time I knew, you were ‘fond of me,’ I quote, and had no problem fu-”   
  
“Stop,” he nearly growled to cut her off, because it was now or never.  “You’re not in a good place right now.  I’m going to help you get back to who you’re supposed to be and not let you wallow anymore.  Because,” he took a deep breath, because he _knew_ she needed to hear it, “I’m in love with you.  And I don’t want you to regret anything later.”   
  
The room was silent for a long time, but Cain hadn’t been expecting much.  Especially given how much alcohol he’d scented in Mary’s blood stream.   
  
Then, after what seemed like an eternity, Mary finally piped up, “Fine.”   
  
Which left the alpha with more questions than answers, but right as he was about to leave the room, the omega ordered, “Let me get dressed and wait for me.”   
  
He cleared his throat with an, “All right,” and did just that.   
  
Cain waited by the doorway when Mary eventually emerged in her PJs while towel-drying her hair.  She eyed him carefully before she tossed the towel away and fearlessly advanced on him.  But...instead of her usual assault of heated kisses, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tightly held onto him.   
  
Although his confusion lasted a brief moment, Cain returned the hug eagerly and hunched to bury his face in her neck, taking in a deep breath of relief himself.   
  
She was almost shy when she said against his chest, “Spending the night doesn’t mean having sex, you know.  I’d really like it if you’d stay.”   
  
Cain’s sigh wasn’t one he even tried to hide when he nodded and agreed, “I’d like that.”   
  
Mary released her grip and slid her hand down his arm to intertwine their fingers as she tugged him towards her bed.  Although it was early, the omega’s internal clock was completely fucked from staying up at all hours of the night thinking, in addition to the lack of REM sleep because of the booze.  She was exhausted and already knew Cain didn’t really sleep.   
  
His lack of humanity had never really bothered her because she never saw him that way.  In fact, she saw him as more of a human than any of the angels living in the tower, but that could very well be because of their connection.  Which made her happy.   
  
She felt a sense of security curled up on his chest - even though he was cold, it felt amazing against her own hot skin.   
  
When he wrapped his arms around her, she couldn’t help but sighing contentedly, “I think I love you, too.”   
  
Even though she may not remember it in the morning.   
  
\---------------------------   
  
Although Mary had been prepared for the onslaught of a hangover, the previous days she’d just drank it away.  Today, however, was a totally different story.   
  
She recalled the encounter with Cain in pieces and glimpses, along with the moral of the story.   
  
Mary Winchester needed to get her shit together, not just for herself but for the good of the pack.   
  
While she was mildly mortified by the fact she had given the Father of Murder an ultimatum, forcing him to spend the night with her, her throbbing headache was gently soothed against the coolness of his body.  Unconsciously, she found herself pressing her forehead into the crook of his neck.   
  
His voice greeting, “Good morning, little wolf,” was a low rumble that forced her to stop, dead in her tracks.   
  
Because, goddammit, she forgot in her mild-agony that the alpha didn’t sleep.  Now she was a step up from mortified, whatever the hell that was.   
  
He must have sensed her unease, because his arms lifted from where they’d been wrapped around her waist to card through her hair, while one soothed up and down her arm.  Slowly, but surely, she relaxed under his calming touch.  That didn’t mean that she knew what to say - she didn’t even know where to begin.  She was so embarrassed by her actions the previous evening.   
  
“I hope you’re not planning on reaching for the bottle today,” Cain spoke softly, knowing she didn’t have words quite yet.   
  
And it gave her something to work with.   
  
“No,” she finally sighed and would have shaken her head if she wasn’t so damn comfortable against his skin.  “I...I apologize.  I shouldn’t have acted the way I did, I shouldn’t have handled things the way that I’ve been doing, I-”   
  
“These aren’t things that are meant for my ears.  You’ve done me no personal wrongs, Mary.  And I believe that the rest of your pack will understand you’re only human.  What you owe them is rising above this and finding your way back.”  The alpha pressed a tender kiss to her brow.  “Do you think you can do that?”   
  
Her immediate answer was, “Yes,” no matter how anxious.  Apparently, self-deprecation was in the cards, because she groaned loudly and tried to pull away with, “How can you even deal with me?  If I were you, I would have slipped away the second my drunk-ass passed out, the things I’ve-”   
  
Mary didn’t see the kiss to shut her up coming from a mile away.  But Cain’s lips on hers were a very effective method to stop her nervous chatter.  It took her a moment, but he was very patient and sweetly coaxed her down from the anxiety-attack in no time.  She wouldn’t lie and say that her heart didn’t pick up speed a bit when the grasp the alpha had in her hair turned a bit more firm and he deepened the kiss.   
  
She was damn near breathless when Cain pulled away and evenly stated, “I’m done with you feeling sorry for yourself.  We’re moving forward, and I don’t regret a thing.  Do you really think anyone can make me do anything that I don’t want to?”   
  
“Well, when you say it like that…” the omega knew she was wearing a half-grin, and leaned forward to bite Cain’s bottom lip playfully.  “I guess we’re moving forward.”   
  
He chuckled and relinquished the grip he had tangled in her blonde hair, lowering it to cup her cheek.  “It’s a shame you and your pack constantly wear your blockers.  I much enjoy your scent, little wolf.”  Cain said as though it was a passing, casual thought, and like it didn’t manage to catch Mary completely off-guard for the second time that morning.   
  
She was used to having one-up on the alpha, and here he was - being bold and unforgiving in his advances.  It wasn’t as though she didn’t like it, no, she liked it very much.  She just wasn’t sure where it was coming from and how exactly to handle it.   
  
So she scoffed and rolled her eyes with, “Take it up with the leader of the pack, then, it’s their rule.  Oh wait, that’s me.”  Mary made a teasing, fake-look of surprise.  “Sorry, no exceptions.  Even for self-appointed Knights in shining Hell armor.”   
  
“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or an insult.”  There was thorough amusement dancing in his eyes as their easy banter began.  “I believe you’re implying I saved you, yet I _appointed_ myself, so was it only a self-serving act?”   
  
“You tell me.”  Mary’s grin widened and she finally let herself completely relax and forget about the stupid things she’d done, because she was too damn comfortable around this man.  “Was it for the greater good or selfish?”   
  
“Can it be both?”   
  
The omega leaned in close enough to brush their noses together and hummed, “You should know by now, you can never have both,” and hated the ring of truth behind it.   
  
“Then maybe, if I had to choose-”   
  
Mary rushed and pressed a single finger to stop him with the order of, “Don’t say it.”   
  
His brows knitted together in confusion by her abrupt action, because what he didn’t know was that Mary...just didn’t want to ruin this perfect illusion.  Of two lovers laying in bed together, taking a break from the world outside, if only for a brief moment.  Once she walked out the doors, _everything_ would be “for the greater good” but she didn’t know was that Cain had chosen the other option, but had been silenced from voicing it.   
  
She slowly withdrew her hand and sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and curling her body closer to his.   
  
Cain took his cue off Mary and held onto her with adoration.   
  
He already knew she needed this slight reprieve, but she’d come out on top, and today would be the day she took back control.  And took on the world.  Just like nothing had ever happened in the first place.  Cain was ready and willing to stand by her side and be what she needed him to be, and what she was currently asking for didn’t bother him one bit.   
  
\---------------------------   
  
Dean was heading to breakfast while Cas continued to rest up, and he clearly hadn’t been paying attention to where he was going.  Because if he had, he would have avoided or sidestepped a certain alpha, rather than body-checking one of the _last_ people he wanted to see in the _entire_ goddamn _tower_.   
  
He narrowed his eyes and almost recoiled to the point he pressed his back against the wall.   
  
Cain did little more than glower and acknowledge, “Dean.”   
  
When the omega spun around, chalking it up to a stupid move on his part, Cain raised his voice to a commanding, “I’ve been looking for you.”   
  
The sheer power behind it made Dean freeze and slowly turn around.  “What?  What do you want?”   
  
With long strides, he found himself nearly nose to nose with the man and the intensity of his gaze did nothing but rile him up.  But Cain’s words softened as he spoke and he made that kind of laser-sharp eye contact that sliced deep enough, cutting down into your damn soul.   
  
“Know that you’ve all put too much weight on Mary when there are other matters you’re unaware of that have burdened her more than you realize.  A lesser person would have collapsed instantly under the pressure.  I don’t expect you to change.  Not yet.  But I’d imagine things will eventually come to light and you’ll recognize that she shoulders _none_ of the blame you’re targeting her for.”  With a scoff and a shake of his head, Cain went as far to say, “I thought better of you, Dean.  Hannah made her _own_ choice.  It’s tragic.  She was an amazing soldier.  But no one forced her to do what she did.  Free will is a double-edged sword.”   
  
The alpha took a few steps back, Dean rendered speechless, and finished with, “We will soon get justice for her.  I understand it’s long overdue, but it’s in the works.  I imagine you and your mate will be part of the team, so prepare.”  With a dark chuckle, as Cain walked away he tossed over his shoulder as an afterthought, “Don’t give Mary any grief, she’s just now getting back on her feet.  I _don’t_ care if you’re her son, she’s done nothing to deserve it.   _Know_ I’ll defend her.”   
  
The omega was absolutely fucking flabbergasted.   
  
He wasn’t allowed a word in edgewise, he’d been spoken to as though he was a little pup and what’s worse?  Was that he felt like the scolding _may_ have worked.   
  
Fuck that!  Fuck Cain, it didn’t change his feelings.   
  
Who was he to make threats, anyway?!   
  
Although...Dean would be lying if he said those threats didn’t resonate and he didn’t feel at least a little unhinged.  Okay, _a lot_ unhinged.   
  
The omega stood in the hallway for a little while, regaining his composure before he turned back on his way to the cafeteria.   
  
After all, Cas still wasn’t leaving their room and it was up to Dean to fend for the both of them and bring his mate back breakfast.  But now the words of the alpha were swirling around in his head, the elusive hints that Mary had other burdens was troublesome, but he knew damn well Cain wouldn’t tell him.  And Dean wasn’t ready to face his mother, no matter what kind of speech he was given from her damn boyfriend.   
  
In the far recesses of his mind, the fact that she was ‘getting back on her feet’ gave him some solace.     
  
Not for himself, but for the pack.   _Everyone_ had been asking about her.  Constantly.  So many of Dean’s packmates had tried to reach out to her, they were worried beyond words.  At least that would make them feel better.   
  
She was a pillar, Dean would give her that.  The pack didn’t know quite what to do without her, and she’d disappeared during the worst possible time, when a pack leader should be pulling them together, making the group stronger in the wake of tragedy.     
  
And Dean knew he was to blame for her going into hiding.  He could give this news to the rest of the pack, he _would_ , but it’d be in the way that he was reading it off a teleprompter, because it didn’t bring Dean great joy.  Even though everyone else really would be ecstatic - Dean would just leave it be.   
  
Although the promise of a _hunt_?  That was something that he could truly take comfort in and look forward to.   
  
\---------------------------  
  
The moment Cain finally decided to put the extermination together, word traveled fast through the tower.  However, it wasn’t limited to their impending fight - Michael had added the stipulation of every single resident having to join the meeting because up until now there hadn’t been a time everyone had convened.  Although they had the gymnasium and the cafeteria, there was another location that would serve his purpose.

This was a reminder.  A wake-up call to everyone that even though they had safe accommodations, the threat was still out there.  They needed to remain vigilant, especially after news of Hannah’s death had traveled through the tower.  It didn’t just strike a chord with the members of her pack, it affected the archangels and there were whispers and questions about their leadership.

Michael would have none of that, so he was here to make a statement.  This was something they needed to witness with their eyes, something they needed to see first hand to comprehend the looming possibility of death was still outside and crawling around their haven.

Perhaps it was because the archangel felt remorse (a hit to his pride), that he hadn’t been able to fight when the lower levels had been overtaken by the undead.  And it resulted in the death of someone who had fallen into the category of ‘one of his own.’  He was masking his own damaged ego and coating it with a warning to the rest.

Which was why everyone was to meet on the rooftop.

So they could watch the danger that still swarmed around them.

The spring rainstorms had finally cleared and the warmth was setting into the North Dakota air, so no one had an excuse of missing out.  It would do everyone some good to get a whiff of the fresh air.  Before they knew it, summer would be approaching and if they couldn’t enjoy it and spar in the lawn they planned to fortify, what was the point?

Cain and Mary were the first ones on the roof speaking in hushed voices, before the archangels arrived second.  The men looked at the two curiously from where they were huddled in a corner, wondering why they were so early and what they were talking about before they abruptly stopped their conversation upon the three’s arrival.

Mary turned to the archangels and nodded her acknowledgment, then directed to Michael, “I think your choice to invite everyone up here was wise.”

“It wasn’t an invitation,” Lucifer snorted and rolled his eyes.  “It was an order.  Best believe dear old Mike’s gonna demand an underling to fetch the no-shows.”

“Don’t be rude,” Michael narrowed his eyes to his brother, and turned back to the omega.  “Thank you.  I merely wished to make a point to everyone we’ve brought in that safety isn’t a right, but a privilege.  And I’m truly sorry for your loss.”

Mary hated the way he put it (along with his brazen arrogance), and his half-assed apology.  So she forced a smile and felt a breath of relief when she saw her pack emerge from the stairwell door, which was being held open by Bobby.

Her eyes met Cain’s in split-second of unspoken communication they’d suddenly perfected and, with a nod of support, he walked off towards the archangels.  He was leading the extermination which should have happened much sooner, and now that Mary’s pack was here it would look odd for him to linger.  There was a mutual understand between them and both wished their…relationship to remain under wraps.  Especially given all the implications over their pack’s loss and how her son viewed it, they may as well have been clouded in shame.

Mary waved her group over and they congregated themselves in the corner of the rooftop where she had already been situated.  Although their stance was open, they stayed together in a clump.  After all, half the group individuals had downright murderous feelings for some of the people who would be showing their faces today.  They were all still in a deep mourning that read loud and clear.  Not to mention, the trust between those living in the tower was shattered, and they had to put their best face forward or all hell would break loose.

Ellen was the first one to speak, as she watched the rest of the community walk through the same door, one by one.  “So Cain told us all to come prepared.  We’re finally doin’ this?”

“Finally.”  Charlie grumbled with a certain venom, which surprised them.  She ignored the bizarre responses she got, but they were due to the fact that her girlfriend had locked herself away until yesterday.  That and, in Jo’s absence, she’d seen firsthand how tore apart the pack was.  She directed her next statement towards Mary.  “It should have been done long before this.  We should have cleared a path for your and Cain’s arrival.  Or Dean and Castiel’s arrival.  We _all_ know that.”

“Apparently, these bozo’s can’t pull anything off without someone holding their hand,” Gabriel heavily snorted, and tried to take a little of the heat off Mary by continuing, “And by that, I mean it had to be bloody kind.  All my bros care about are themselves but it _should_ have been in their hands.  I’m still blaming them.  Wanna be a leader?  Then fuckin’ _lead_.”  He scrubbed a hand down his face but couldn’t help admitting, “Not gonna lie, but Cain led the Knights of Hell.  He’s got a strategic brain.  Plus, he goes out of his way to train anyone who wants help.  Peeps trust ‘im.  But I agree, maybe Cain shoulda stepped up, been the one to throw something together before Dean and Cassie.  Don‘t know why the fuck he waited.”

“Does everyone have their blades on them?”  Mary asked candidly, her focus still on the doorway but addressing the group.

There was a variety of grunts, hums and words - all affirmations that her pack was ready to fight, _aching_ to fight.  She knew they’d be able to take out the threat by themselves, if allowed.  That had actually been the topic of conversation between herself and Cain before the archangel’s arrival.  Cain had agreed with her, but said that battle would be just that - a battle.  He didn’t doubt the fact they would win, but it would come with the price of exhaustion and he didn’t want to risk any of her pack, especially Mary, getting injured.  
  
He knew it was personal now and he believed she was acting out of anger, out of guilt, and not with her brain.  Cain had to force Mary to remember she was smart and she couldn’t go out on the battlefield overcome by emotion.  That was how people got killed.  She had to honor Hannah and her dying wish of protecting the pack, not becoming part of the undead herself.

Once Cain’s forces joined in, it would be a slaughter.  Something he’d much prefer than Mary’s personal vendetta.

With everyone working together, they’d wrap it up in no time.  And since it was midday, burning the bodies shouldn’t cause a draw of more.  And if it did?  They’d stay posted outside and take those out as as they gathered - they’d be thorough this time, not one would be left standing.  Mary had asked who his best fighters were, and if the archangels would even bother getting their hands dirty - that was when the very same angels arrived.

Luckily, she’d cut her words off just in time to avoid any awkward situations.  So she would have to wait and see for her question to be answered.

“Am I the only one with my bow and arrow?”  Charlie asked hesitantly.  “No one’s…taught me.  How to shift, that is.”

“Are you joking?”  Mary spun around and deliberately looked at Jo.  “You two have had open usage of the gymnasium.  You’ve left her _vulnerable_ , unable to tap into her lycanthrope lineage and-”

“Calm yerself down, Mary!”  Ellen interrupted, refusing to let her daughter go through anything else right now, as Jo’s jaw dropped.  “First off, Charlie is just as lethal with the bow and arrow-”

“I was stating a fact.”  Charlie defended herself, taking a step towards Mary, knowing how volatile she had been.  “If I would have thought about it, I would have had someone teach me.  It just…never came up.  We were all taking a breather, all right?  We were _all_ being idiots.  After this, we’ll do a study sesh with a lab in the gym.  Hell, I’ll ask Cain himself to help me - like he has the other omegas!  I’m not stupid, I’m sure I’ll learn quick, I just didn’t even think about it until now.”

“Cut the girl some slack,” even Bobby added in to back her up, placing a hand on the Mary’s shoulder.  “It ain’t the end of the world she can’t shift yet.”

“Actually, it _is_.”  She brushed off his grip and turned back to focus on the door, trying to tamper down her anger.

Waiting.

She was on edge from both Hannah’s death and the other blaringly terrible situation.  The one only two people with her who even knew what was going on were Sam and Gabriel, because they felt the same still burning coals of rage, too.

Behind her, she could hear Anna telling Charlie she’d only just learned in the past few days and her confidence was still a bit shaky - even though it was a lie.  Anna had already perfected her shifts but she was doing it for the other omega’s benefit.  So she told her she’d decided to stay wingless and assist Charlie with the distance fighting, but others knew it was only to make the other woman feel better.

When Rowena appeared while chatting lively with her son, the mated alphas and mother omega had to ground themselves and pretend like nothing was wrong.  They all noticed the crimson gemstone glittering in the sunlight, perched atop the ring on her finger.  They knew beyond a shadow of a doubt _that_ was War’s ring, a powersource just waiting to ignite at her command.  It was so hard not to fucking launch at her and wrap their hands around her throat until the life drained from her eyes.  It was the only thing they could control in the chaos that had become their lives.  But…that goddamn ring would make it tricky.

The angels were all accounted for, checking their weapons, and the rest of the beta fighters.  They were still waiting on some of the omega women.  Abaddon and Kali were late, which didn‘t surprise anyone because they were known for making an entrance - which they did.

In the midst of looking everywhere but at Rowena, something made Gabriel twitch when the two women walked in and Sam turned his head to look at his mate.  With a hushed whisper, he asked, “Hey, I don’t wanna say we’re gonna be okay because that’s the last thing you want to hear, but-”

“It’s not that.”  Gabriel cut him off, because his eyes were lingering and Sam was trying to figure out what the hell he was staring at.

“What is it?”

“I’ll tell you later.  Now’s not the time.”  He ripped his focus away and turned to Sam in an attempt to smile.  “Let’s just get through this, okay?”

“Yeah.”  At least that was something he could agree with.

After the redheaded Knight casually surveyed the scene, she put her hands on her hips, strutted right over to Cain like she owned the place and shot him a playful grin.  And for some unknown, godforsaken reason Mary felt…jealousy?

Which made no sense.  They weren’t together.  Not really.  Or not officially.  Who knew what they had even was.  It had done more damage than good, but she was still drawn to him no matter how hard she fought against it.

The emotion shocked her at first - like an hostile jolt of energy she could never remember having felt before in her entire goddamn life.  It was decently terrifying.  She needed to shove it away now and put it in the back of her mind.  But…it continued rearing its ugly head.

Maybe it was because she had hunted Abaddon in the past?  No.  She had already made reforms and given everyone a clean slate until they did her wrong in _this_ life, she refused to hold grudges.  Abaddon had done nothing to her.  No, it was the way the woman leaned on Cain, whispered something in his ear that made him _laugh_.  It had Mary practically seething, but she had to hide it.  Fuck, this wasn’t good.  She was already in too deep.

When had this happened?  Mary could honestly admit she was attracted to him, that he was a good man who had helped not only her son when he was in need of guidance, but her as well.  Yes, she respected him and admired his intelligence: but these were all black and white facts.  What she was feeling though…these were honest to God emotions.  And the only word she could equate them to was love.  Fuck.  

It _had_ to have something to do with him being her solace in the rare times she’d needed it.  He’d seen her at her weakest and never thought of her as anything less than strong.  Cain had brought that out in her, hell, he’d been the one to force her to rise up.  And these emotions had her, not simply her inner wolf, growling ‘mine’ on repeat in her brain.

This was _not_ good, this was the last thing she needed right now and the _worst_ time to discover it.  If not for the blockers, her pack would be witness to her scent coming apart with possession and worked up in a way they’d never expect - she’d be forced to explain everything.  Not to mention, she’d look like a fool doing it.  Why the fuck did she have to fall for the Father of Murder?  Of all goddamn people?  And it wasn’t puppy love, no, this was the real fucking deal and she knew it.

She set her jaw and turned back to the door, refusing to make eye contact with the man or risk him reading the situation - because he _already_ knew her too well.

Apparently, Benny was the one to usher in the ‘stragglers’ Lucifer had predicted, which consisted of Ruby, Chuck, and Bela.  All three looked completely put out and hovered near the entrance.  

Dean, Cas and Donna were the only ones who were granted amnesty because they were still recovering from the outside, after their plight to get home along with the shock of seeing Hannah.  Apparently, Benny knew Michael’s plan all along and had bartered with him to allow them to relax (even though Dean and Cas demanded to fight) because they knew first hand just how real the threat was.  Michael granted it - while Dean and Cas slept in a bit, Donna was getting acclimated to her new room.  
  
Both of the mated pair still refused to speak with Mary, and she was almost certain that was part of the reason for their absence.  She knew they blamed her and it was killing her inside that her own son held her accountable for their friend’s death.  She didn’t hold it against him - she was in agreement to a certain extent - but she was terrified their relationship would never be the same.  That there would be no fixing it.

Although Mary didn’t know Bela or Chuck, she felt the urge to reach out and pull Ruby into their group, especially because she looked so isolated and lonely.  It ached to see the pregnant omega standing just off to the side, already showing in the middle…which didn’t make sense.  But Mary’s maternal instincts would only give away the fact that they knew the truth.  And the fact Ruby had comrades was somewhat of an ace up their sleeve when it came to defeating Rowena.

Michael looked around, like he was doing a roll call, and once he noticed everyone was present (who didn’t have a “written excuse”) the archangel began speaking.

“I know we haven’t had any meetings as a society, but I’m glad everyone was able to make it up here today.  I now invite you to look out into the world beyond this tower.”  He grandly gestured with his arm towards the edges of the roof.  “Recognize what we fight for, and what’s still out there lurking right at our borders.  While we’ll be taking care of the abominations today, we didn’t do the job fast enough and as you know, we lost a beloved companion.  We cannot let this happen again, but we also need to be reminded that we’re all very lucky.  Our Father deemed us worthy of survival, and led us all to a place where we could do just that.  We are blessed and-”

“Oh, cut the crap!”  Gabriel suddenly interrupted and charged forward where he could be seen in the center of the gathered masses.  “We’re not _blessed_.  We’re survivors who need to do our fucking jobs!  We need to _keep_ surviving.  And that’s it.  Because you know what?  Dad doesn’t give a shit about us!  He’d rather stay locked in his room than lift a finger to help us!”

“What are you saying, Gabriel?  Don’t be disrespectful!”  Raphael growled, while Lucifer clapped his hands in the background and gleefully giggled out, “I _love_ a good brotherly showdown!”

“I’ll be as fuckin’ disrespectful as I want!  Because, ya know what?  If he gave a flying fuck, he wouldn’t allow half the shit that’s going on outside _and_ inside this tower to happen in the first place!”  He turned around to address every single one of the people on the roof.  “He let a good woman die when he could have stopped her!  And, breaking news - the results are in!  Mikey, you _ain’t_ the baby daddy of the miracle baby!  And what’s worse?  Rowena’s magic is _shit_.  Couldn’t even create a real pup, all she could manage was an empty vessel.”

“I beg your pardon?!”  Rowena’s jaw dropped in false horror and pointed at Gabriel. “He’s a _liar_!  I did create a miracle!  One that’ll save us all!”

“You dumb, sick bitch,” Gabriel hissed out dangerously.  “You stole souls.  Just to make sure the kid was born normal.  Instead of the husk you created in your _failure_.”  He halted his feet from chasing her down and switched to his real point.  “And our Father?  He allowed all of this!  He’s been living _here,_ with _us,_ the whole time, you fuckin’ morons!  You never saw it?!”

There was a gasp that overtook the rooftop, with angels and shifters alike in different stages of shock.

“You’re a blasphemer.”  Michael made a move towards Gabriel, which the other archangel dodged away from.  “I’ve given you and your pack sanctuary and you repay me like this?!  I always knew you were trouble and a coward - blaming others for your problems, but this is unforgivable.”

“Hah,” Gabriel shook his finger once before he drew in a deep breath and arched his back.

From his shoulder blades, three pair of golden, tawny wings seemed to explode into existence, shredding through the fabric of his shirt.  The strength and pulse of power knocked Raphael and Michael backwards, the sheer size nearly tripping them up as all took in the sight.

Gabriel didn’t miss a beat with a cheeky, “I’ve been practicing,” while he extended and flapped his wings out of sheer showmanship.

Beyond the stretch of his wingspan, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, just as Michael was spitting out, “What the hell are you trying to prove?!” and Gabriel lunged forward to grab his target before the man could escape.

He couldn’t disappear through the stairwell fast enough, and quickly Gabriel was wrangling a thrashing and cursing ‘prophet’ in his grasp.  It didn’t phase him in the least, in fact he thought it was a joke that the man kept up his stumbling and awkward persona while Gabriel easily maneuvering him around as the other watched in disbelief as the scene unfolded.

Chuck struggled from where Gabriel had a death-grip under his armpits and demanded, “What are you doing?!  Let me go, I knew I should have never came to this meeting!” playing up the bumbling recluse, but he wasn’t going to get away with it this time.

There was a fierceness in Gabriel’s eyes when he announced, “Mikey, Luci, Raph - meet _Dad_.  Rest of y’all?  Here’s _God_!”

“I-I don’t know w-what you’re-” Chuck stuttered out, looking around desperately for help.

Sam was the one who almost lunged forward, wondering if his mate had gone mad under all the pressure that had been crushing them, demanding, “What are you doing?!  _Gabe_!”

“Something I should’ve done a long time ago,” he winked, and with a running start, flew off the top of the building with the struggling beta in his arms.

Gabriel’s wings beat as he gained height over the top of the tower and circled.  He then coasted outward, to where the overgrown grass was filled with aimlessly wandering undead and shouted to the community, “May I have your attention, please!” just as he dropped Chuck well over twenty stories.

Every single citizen of the tower rushed like a stampede to the side Gabriel appeared to have dropped an innocent man to his death.  They were practically hanging over the ledge with their hearts in their throats as the beta plummeted like a rock and Gabriel hovered above.

But -

Chuck landed lightly and easily on his feet, and scrubbed a hand over his face.  

As the zombie caught sight of him, they began staggering and limping hastily.  He groused words under his breath from where he was standing in the overgrown grass, examining the scene around him with weary eyes and exhaled sharply with annoyance.  Chuck’s shoulders hung forward with a certain amount of defeat before he groaned once more and physically shook himself off.

Then with a single sweep of his arm, and a pulse that shook the ground like an earthquake, every single one of the undead _dropped_ like rag dolls.

Chuck finally looked up, and shouted out, “Fuck you, Gabriel!  I _trusted you!_ ” and then ordered with a certain amount of patheticness, “Someone come get me!”

“Oh my God!”  Anna’s hand covered her mouth, because the alpha hadn’t been joking and her mind was racing a mile a minute at the mere implications.  This _was_ their Father, in a human vessel, this was-

Michael’s wings exploded from his shoulder blades and dove off the roof in the blink of an eye.  He had Chuck back up to the roof just as quickly and set him directly in the middle for everyone to gather around and pay their respect.  While the three archangels and all the other angels had dropped to their knees to bow, Gabriel was perched on the side of the roof, glaring.  Chuck was giving him a look that was just as fierce.

“Father, if we had _known-_ ” Raphael began in an uncharacteristically desperate tone, but was cut off when Gabriel shouted again.

“Clean up your mess!”  Then he gestured wildly over to Rowena, who _was…gone_.  “Fuck!  Where’d the witch go?!”

“In the presence of God, brother?”  Benny was standing closest to Gabriel with his arms folded.  “Especially after workin’ that nasty magic and you airing the dirty laundry?  I’d get the hell outta dodge, too.”

“Well, it doesn‘t look like there will be combat today,” Cain loudly interrupted, looking out onto the lawn, if only to help out the man (or newly-outed God) who had helped him remove the mark.  He wanted to take away some of the focus, some of the pressure off, if he could in hopes of changing the direction of this moment.  “Who wants to help move and burn bodies?”

People were in different stages of shock, bafflement and some - even curiosity.

Chuck was at a loss because he _didn’t want this_.  He’d _never_ wanted this, which was why he worked so hard to refine his guise.  Right now wasn’t the time he wanted to lead, and he was looking upon a miniature army of angels, kneeling before him.  Instead, all he wanted to do was punch Gabriel.  Right in the fucking face.

However, the alpha had retracted his wings and, after a well-aimed sneer, walked through the door gesturing for his pack to follow him downstairs.

So now, Chuck was left awkwardly addressing all the angels and said, “So, uh.  Why don’t you go help burning those bodies, or something?”

There was an echo of “Yes, Father,” and every single one of them rushed to pull out their wings and begin their task.

_Hell no,_ Chuck was _not_ ready for this.  At fucking all.   
  
\-----------------------------------------   
  
Gabriel didn’t lead them outside with the rest of the population, he changed his course and headed for where he knew Cas and Dean would be up and around preparing for battle.  He already knew the pack would have a million questions for him.  If the way they were rushing, crowding and harassing him from behind was a prelude for anything.  Sam was the one who voiced it, but the others were so riled up their scents were breaking through the blockers they were wearing for the showdown.

A showdown that was no longer needed.

“Gabriel, I can’t-” was what Sam got out before Gabriel whipped around and pushed a finger to his lips, then continued his course.

Once they arrived at their destination, Gabriel rapped his knuckles against the door and heard a, “Yeah?” coming from a loud, awake omega.

So he helped himself and threw open the door.

The mated pair blinked as the entire pack invaded the room and crammed themselves in - some stood, the shocked remaining angel crouched in an attempt to wrap her minds around the discovery, and Jo and Charlie collapsed down to join Cas and Dean on their bed.  The two men were baffled when Bobby was the last one in, shut the door and leaned against it due to the lack of space.

“What’s going on?”  Dean asked, looking around to his pack, “I told you, we’re fine, we’re going to fight!  Wait, isn’t that what we’re _supposed_ to be doing?  Fighting?  Only one person needed to come tell us.  I’m…really confused.”

“As am I,” Cas said a bit slower, but then noticed everyone’s eyes were on Gabriel.  “Oh no.  What did you do?”

“What needed to be done.”

“Fuckin’ _Gabriel_ flung _God_ off the _roof_!”  Charlie shrieked, throwing her arms in the air.

“What?!”  Dean and Cas demanded in perfect tandem.

“Our Father is here,” Anna muttered in breathless disbelief.  “He’s been here the _entire time_ and He hasn’t made Himself known-”

“And Gabe tossed him to the zombies for lunch!”  Jo grabbed Dean and shook him violently.  “Then he zapped him like a goddamn wizard and they’re DOA!  All the angels in this joint just gotta burn ‘em now!  What the fucking fuck!?”

Cas jerked wide-eyed to Dean in helplessness and the omega knew exactly what was running through his mate’s mind.  Dean reached out to grab his hand because Cas had wanted to be the one to take care of Hannah in the end and that had been ripped away from him.  Fuck.  
  
Still, there was nothing they could do and there was a massive new development still unfolding in front of them.  Dean would take care of his mate as soon as it was over, and he hoped the look in his eyes conveyed it. 

“How did you know?”  Ellen asked Gabriel and examined him with scrutiny.  “And why hasn’t this been brought to our attention sooner?”

“Because I hit a breaking point because of Hannah and the fuckin’ witch and we only have power over one thing.  Rowena.  She needs to be stopped,” Gabriel snarled with all the power of an alpha.  “I’m the only one who knew Chuck on Earth.  Just so happens that he loved to hide in plain sight, like I did, and he liked me.  Think I was the only angel who knew about him when he went undercover.  Well, don’t think he likes me much _anymore_.”

“W-what if he hurts you.”  Sam stumbled over the words before he whipped his head around to Gabriel and rushed into his space.  “You gave him away.  He’s _pissed_ , isn’t he going to go all righteous-fury and-”

“Nah, he’s got too much on his plate now.”  A small, sadistic smirk tugged on the edges of the archangel’s lips.  “His days of boozin’ and writing are over.  He’ll have the angels up his ass, morning, noon and night, needing guidance and orders - I’m small time.  He needs to get Rowena and make shit right.”

“Rowena?”  Anna paused, deep in thought, before she continued.  “You said Michael was not the father.  You said she stole souls in order to create a viable child.  And she ran.  What more didn’t you say on the roof?”

Gabriel froze, because in the midst of revealing Rowena’s deceit and the darkness of her methods, he hadn’t realized that would provoke even _more_ questions.  He, more or less, thought everyone would be preoccupied with the whole ’God is here’ thing.  Leave it to Anna and her strategic brain to need every last detail about fucking everything.

“It’s mine.”

Everyone’s attention vanished from Gabriel and landed on Sam.

“What?”  Dean asked in disbelief, “W-what are you saying, you-?”

“It was through magic.”  Mary interrupted before anyone jumped to conclusions and for the first time she felt Dean’s eyes on her.  “It was the reason why Gabriel and Sam were put into rut.  Rowena… _harvested_ , you could say, without Sam’s knowledge in order to create a pure-bred shifter pup.  Then once it was conceived, did the same with his soul, along with Ruby‘s.”

Sam fidgeted uncomfortably, but Gabriel took his hand and squeezed.  “That was my breaking point.  She’d gone too far.  And if we couldn’t undo her magic, maybe Chuck would _finally_ fuckin’ step up.  That-” Gabriel shook his head, “was my whole plan.  If he didn’t wanna raise a finger to fix it, everything going to hell, I didn’t wanna play nice anymore.”

“You think he’ll be _able_ to fix it?”  Jo asked with unwavering attention.  “Holy shit.  I knew it, I fucking _knew_ she was-” the omega felt the sting of tears, but had to aggressively blink them away, because she still hurt for Hannah, now for Sam, but her having a breakdown all over again wouldn’t do a thing to help.

“We’ll just have to see.”  Sam tried to put his best face forward with a tight smile, shocked that he’d actually had the guts to tell the rest of the group.  But now that they knew, he felt the need to emphasize, “Can…you guys be good to Ruby, too?  She’s in the same boat as me.  And, fuck.  I don’t know _how_ to describe it, but missing half your soul is- it’s messed up.  It’s like you’re sailing out at sea on autopilot and there’s a lighthouse that shows you where home is, and you know that’s where you’re _supposed_ to be.  That’s where love, struggle, heartache, the good and bad of your emotions are - but sometimes…it’s just easier to stay out on the ocean and anchor.  Not deal with that stuff.”

“Wow.”  Anna watched him closely and felt herself ache for Gabriel too.  “I agree, we should befriend and embrace Ruby.  I noticed from day one Rowena alienated her along with the other practicing witches.  She always treated them like her own little elite coven,“ Anna scoffed with ire.  “Now it makes even more sense why she’s hidden herself away.”

Suddenly, Dean lunged off the bed and had his little brother wrapped up in his arms.  Sam was caught off guard, but returned the embrace shakily and took in his scent that was unobstructed by blockers.  It was grounding, and he hadn’t realized how much he needed it until that very moment.  
  
Fuck.  The omega had no idea the two, along with his mom, had been dealing with this in secret the whole time and suddenly pushing the fight on the grounds to the backburner made a hell of a lot of sense.  They couldn’t tell Hannah they were struggling with this secret battle of their own, that they were carrying this weight.  Dean felt like a huge fucking asshole for shoving the blame entirely onto the pack, onto his mother who had been helping them and keeping their privacy, the internal drama eating them whole.   
  
There was no way they could have seen Hannah’s rash behavior coming - they were already buried up to their necks in this shit.  And Dean...felt such relief that he’d been wrong about them and his assumptions.  He couldn’t imagine what his brother was going through.

Dean had the back of his head cradled in his palm when he slowly pulled away and addressed both Gabriel and Sam.

“I wouldn’t hold out hope for this Father of yours.”  There was a growl in his voice.  “I’ve heard of this before.  Well, soul stealing.  It was something my brotherhood in my past life studied.  The Men of Letters.”

“Hold up,” Gabriel grabbed Dean’s shoulder and spun him around.  “ _You_ were a Man of Letters?!”

“Yeah.”  He shook off the hand and deliberately said, “And we didn’t work with angels or demons: we knew magic.  Elements.  Stuff like that.  We had a bunker.  Filled to the brim with research, magical artifacts, spell components - if you could dream it, if you’d even heard a friggin _whisper_ about it - we _got_ it.  Rowena would be shocked and look like an amateur compared to the goods we collected and cataloged.”

“ _Had_.”  Gabriel narrowed his eyes.  “The Men of Letters-”

“Went up in smoke, blah blah blah,” Dean stopped him in his tracks.  “Yeah, but that was at a remote location, our secret “Gentlemen’s Club” during an initial gone bad.  It wasn’t at our headquarters.”  With a mischievous grin, he added, “Which happens to be impenetrable.  Warded to the gills.  Indestructible.  I’m not fucking around - our bunker’s still there.  I think the way you’re gonna find a way to fix this isn’t by playing your bets on torturing the witch, or having faith in your deadbeat dad.”

The archangel’s eyes were wide, because he had no idea about the existence of this bunker.  And he knew what the Men of Letters were capable of.  The fact that they had stored all their knowledge, all their findings and loot in one place?  It was too good to be true.

“You’ll need a key to get in, but when I was a kid I did some research.  There’s a place I’m pretty sure it’s stashed.  And I can give you the location of the bunker.”  The omega seemed confident in his words.

“Holy fuck,” Gabriel gaped before he turned to his mate.  “Sammy, this _might work_.”

The younger alpha’s eyes were wide, because even though he’d never heard of these “Men of Letters” or had any idea what the fuck the two were saying, their hope was contagiously giving _him_ hope.  Something he never thought he’d have again.  Sam knew Gabriel wasn’t a pessimist - but he was a realist, and if his mate was reacting like this it truly meant something.

So Sam urged his brother forward while the rest of the room waited on bated breath and pleaded, “Where is it?”

“Back in Kansas,” Dean winced a bit with the word, knowing just how far away it was when he specified, “Lebanon, Kansas.”

“Well, _there’s_ a road trip.  I’m coming with you.”  Ellen spoke up suddenly.

“Me, too.” Bobby decided as soon as Ellen joined in.  “You ain’t in this alone, boys.  We’re gonna have a team.  You‘ll need us fer the back roads, no use in gettin‘ yourselves killed drivin‘ through them major cities.”

Gabriel and Sam spared a quick glance at one another before they nodded and agreed, “Wouldn’t mind the company.  After all…” Sam huffed, “that’ll be a haul.”

“If Dean’s promising what I think he’s promising?”  The archangel wrapped his arm around his mate’s waist.  “It’s gonna be more than worth this trip.”

“I’m going, too.”

The four turned and realized it was Anna who had made the choice.  Which confused them a bit, until she began speaking once more.

“You have another seat open, I want to fill it,” the omega put her hands on her hips.  “Ellen and Bobby know the roads and the areas.  You’ve got three shifters.  You need another angel to help with scouting.  I’ve been working closely with Lucifer and I’m very confident in my abilities, I’ll be an asset.  Not to mention, these Men of Letters?  I assisted one before the order was destroyed.  I helped them record some of their lore.  I know how they operate and…” she glanced at Dean for a split-second, “I’ve been to the bunker.”

“What?!”  The omega blurted, and tried not to stumble over his words.  “They let you in?  How... _Why_?”

“Because I was the one, at the very beginning, who assisted them with their warding when they were building it.”  Her eyes never left Dean’s.  “You’re correct, if there’s any chance to get Sam’s soul back, _or_ fight the Horsemen, it’ll be in there.  Plus,” she turned to Gabriel, “I helped them ward against _angels_.  I will need to instruct the others which sigils need to be changed in order for us to even enter.”

“Holy fuck,” Charlie was gazing upon Anna with wide eyes.  “You really did fall because you loved Earth, didn’t you?”

Her smile was warm when she confirmed, “I really did.  Although, some of your brethren were dicks, Dean.  Wanted to see if the rumor of Holy Oil trapping an angel was true.”  Anna rolled her eyes heavily, “Luckily, they were reprimanded and I wasn’t hurt.  While most were curious catalogers of the supernatural - there were some rebels.  Something tells me _you_ were one of them.”

“Hey, I never ran into an angel until _this_ dick in the void,” Dean placed a quick kiss on Cas’ cheek before he could get huffy.  “They sent me out on hunter missions to gather their information.  Never torched a tree-topper before.”

“Wow.”  Gabriel was in disbelief as he shook his head but caught Sam’s gaze, his confidence gaining speed by the second.  “We could do this.”

Sam was nervous as he asked the three, “Are you sure?  It’s going to be dangerous and take a while, plus who knows-”

“Hush yer mouth.”  Ellen swatted her hand in his direction.  “What’s a pack for?  We take care of each other.  Not to mention, now that Anna brought up the _Horsemen_?  What if we could stop this _whole thing_?”

“You mean the undead?” Charlie asked carefully, making sure she was understanding the weight of Ellen’s words.

The beta shifter nodded.  “All the hype around this bunker?  Yer treatin’ it like the Holy Grail.  And if we think the Horsemen are behind it this zombie Hell on Earth, damn right, we could figure it out.  Maybe this plague has a name.  Maybe it’s been recorded or even _predicted_.  God knows what we’ll find in there.”

“Ellen’s right,” Dean seconded her with enthusiasm.  “Fuck, I was just thinking about Sammy - but the Men of Letters would most _definitely_ have lore on the Horsemen.  More specifically, how to defeat them.  We even worked with psychics and fortune-tellers who were legit, kept a ledger with projected timelines based on what they saw - maybe there‘s an end to all this?  Or a _real_ way to save us?”

Gabriel clapped his hands together, “The hell!  When do we leave?!”


	41. Chapter Forty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my loves!
> 
> I am so sorry for the delay! On Monday (still not sure if it was just in my area) Verizon had an all-day black out on service. Which meant not only was my phone useless, but my Wifi - since it's _also_ through Verizon :( I worked all day yesterday, so right now is the first time I've been able to get online and update! Needless to say, I was incredibly frustrated because it was my day off and I was literally doing nothing but waiting for the goddamn network to go back up all day  >:(
> 
> I posted a note on my tumblr about the delay once I had service, and I'll continue to do so if any problem arise in the future. If you don't follow me and want those updates, my URL is paperannxo.tumblr.com :) Hope everyone has a Happy Tofurkey Day/Friendsgiving tomorrow! Love you!
> 
> And finally, here's the chapter! <3

There were many things to take care of before their departure, too many things and too little time.  Although Gabriel wasn’t fearful of God’s wrath, the others in the group couldn’t help but constantly look over their shoulder for Him.  

After all, they’d been on the roof.

They’d seen what could have been, or _would_ have been possible in another time - in another world.  “Chuck” would have been filled to the brim with unimaginable Biblical-Sized Wrath, limitless power and they didn’t know what he was capable of these days.  They didn’t have a damn clue.  Even so, he had taken out an entire swarm of the undead by barely raising a finger.  Gabriel seemed unconcerned, but it drew worry within his mate.  He didn’t want to leave the other alpha’s side, but someone intercepted him in the hall.

That someone confused Sam.

“Gabriel, may I speak with you?”  It was Gadreel who looked at the archangel with imploring eyes, and Gabriel hadn’t hesitated to nod.

“You wanna start packing, Sammy?”  He reached out and grabbed his mate’s hand, squeezing it in a comforting way.

He could pick apart the younger man’s scent, he knew of his concern and apprehension and tried to assure him everything was all right with a single, sweet kiss.  Sam was slow to pull away, watching Gadreel with trepidation but nodded anyway.

“I’ll be in our room.  But we need to be on the road as soon as we can,” he reminded his alpha with somewhat of a warning in his voice, but it wasn’t like Gabriel didn’t _already_ friggin know that.

When Sam turned his back and all but stomped off, Gadreel’s face lit up in puzzlement.

He echoed, “On the road?” as he waved Gabriel towards the closest vacant room.

“Yeah.”  Gabriel didn’t feel anxious when the beta shut the door behind them.  He trusted Gadreel and knew from the get-go when the man expressed his feelings of indebtedness upon their reunion.  “We’ve got a lead.  A lead to…fix _things_.”  He didn’t mention it was Sam he was attempting to put back together.  “Maybe even fix this _whole_ fucking thing.”  He tried to play it off casually with a shrug, because the other man’s eyes were wide and he needed to redirect the conversation.  “What did you want to talk about?”

“I-”

“Yer getting too caught up in the details.  C’mon, there was something you needed.  Let’s chat it up.”  He snapped his fingers and it appeared to work - Gadreel shook himself off and exhaled sharply.

“I wanted to make sure you and your pack were all right.  I didn’t want the fall out of what happened today to affect you, I suppose.”  He chuckled darkly and sighed.  “I know that the angels will all be preoccupied with God, but I thought of you.  I wished to know if you thought you were in danger.”

Gabriel openly gawked, because if there had been one angel to happily fall in line and beg for redemption it would be Gadreel.    
  
But apparently his allegiance laid elsewhere.  “You’re really more worried about us?  I mean, thank you.  Well, Chuck’s not gonna do anything, and if he decides all this is too much and wants some kind of stupid revenge?  I’ll be long gone.  He won’t take it out on the pack.  He’s probably gonna be too busy living his worst nightmare.”  Gabriel snickered at the thought alone.  “You know, he left us all behind for a reason.  He lived with the lycanthrope for a reason.  He loves his creations, the whole thing about free will, and now he’s back to having the mindless drones beckoning to his every whim.  Chuck’s gonna go insane.”

“Is that why?”  Gadreel’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  “Did we…drive him away?”

“Not necessarily.”  With a huff, the alpha crossed his arms and leaned on the table next to him.  “I think some of us disappointed him.  He hoped we would evolve.  Thought maybe his absence would help that, and you know what?  It probably did.  But now that he’s back, I think the dicks have been restored to their factory settings.  Ya know, following his every word, serving, bending over for him.  Needing orders rather than figuring things out for themselves.”  He took a moment to examine Gadreel.  “Which means you did good.  He wants them to act like you’re doing right now.”

The angel was a little awestruck by Gabriel’s compliment, but the archangel could see that he took it to heart.  “I understand.  I shall try to pass that on to the other angels.  I know I don’t have the authority and will sound like a blasphemer to bring it up to the archangels, but perhaps I can make a difference when you’re gone.”  He almost shyly asked, “When can we expect your return?”

“Fuck if I know.”  Gabriel ran a hand through his hair and blew out through his lips.  “We’re headed to Kansas.  It’s a haul, given what it's like outside.  There and back will take a long-ass time I'm guessing, but if we figure out what’s happening and can finagle things from there?  Maybe the return trip will be all sunshine and roses.”

“I’ll hope for nothing but the best.  I’ll be thinking about you and praying for your safety.”  There was a warm smile on his face that Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh at.

“Sorry, I just find the concept of praying ironic now, you know?”  He tried to stop chuckling, but he couldn’t.  “Since God would probably rather me run into a herd and end up as dinner than see me safe.  But I appreciate the sentiment.”  He pushed himself up and closed the distance between them, setting a hand on Gadreel’s shoulder.  “Can I ask you a favor?”

“Anything.”  There wasn’t a lick of a pause.

“Take care of the others?  Just watch over them.  Make sure no one give _them_ any shit because of the stunt _I_ pulled?”

“Of course, brother.”  He was firm and sure.  “Nothing will befall them while you’re away.  I’ll see to it.”

“Seriously, thank you again.”  Gabriel winked and headed for the door.  “I’ve gotta get going, but I appreciate it.  You’re a good man, Gadreel.”

\---------------------

Even if Gabriel had ordered him to their room to pack, Sam had things of his own to do.  They would meet back up eventually, but there was one item on his list of errands that was his and his alone.    
  
He hustled down the strangely empty halls until he reached the other wing of the residence quarters.  A rapid-fire knock was instantly rewarded with an annoyed, “What?!” and he helped himself into the room.

Ruby’s irritated expression melted the second she laid eyes on him and she groaned, “Oh, hey, Sam.  Nice show on the roof.  Your mate’s got balls of steel.  Must make things interesting in the bedroom.”

“Heh,” he rolled his eyes and let them roam to her middle, asking something that had been on everyone’s lips.  “You really are showing already.”

“Thanks.  For calling me fat.”  The omega scoffed, but her hands dropped to her stomach when she clucked her tongue and agreed, “I don’t know how or why, if that’s what you came for.  But, yeah.  I’ve been trying to cover it up because it’s freaky, believe me.”

“How are you?”  Worry showed through his tone and there wasn’t anything soulless about it.  “Are you feeling alright?  Are you hurting because of how fast the pup’s growing?”

Ruby was taken aback by the show of raw emotion and the way Sam’s hand had started to reach out, but then pulled away at the last moment.

So she raised an eyebrow and asked cautiously, “Do you want to feel ‘em?”

Yes, he did.    
  
But…that would make everything even more real.     
  
Shit, it _was_ real, who was he kidding?  It couldn’t be reversed, they had both accepted it, but everything about the situation, the betrayal, the heartbreak of being fucked over-

Sam moved instead of answered and slowly, at a snail’s pace, raised his palm to her swollen middle.  There was an instant where he could feel this...flicker, this light reaching out and brushing his palm and he almost pulled away.  But her eyes widened and her hand overlapped his in the blink of an eye while she demanded, “Did you feel that?!”

“Y-yeah.  What is that?”  He sounded scared but intrigued at the same time.

“What…” she hesitantly raised her gaze, “if that’s our souls?”

The mention made him retreat completely, because that reminder stung.  But the feel of the pup, that was true.  The small life was gaining momentum quicker than anyone had expected and now Sam was scared he wouldn’t be here to see it born.  No matter how much he hated the situation, he still cared about Ruby and the fact that this baby, this innocent life, was half his.

“I-” Sam had to clear his dry throat.  “I wanted to make sure you were all right.  And I came to tell you that we’re taking a trip.  We’re going to a place that may have answers, Ruby.  Answers on how to get our souls back.”

She jerked away from him and demanded, “What if it kills the pup?  If it does, then I don’t-”

“It _won’t_.  We’ll find something that works, we’ll make it work.  I promise,” he urged her, “but _we_ need to be whole again.  We can’t live like this and you know it.”

She growled and shoved him away, “So help me, Sam, if you hurt this pup in any way-”

His hand flew out defensively as he tried to be appease her with, “Ruby!  I’m trying to tell you-”

“Get out!  Leave!”  The omega was ruled by the protective instincts of a mother and wanted no one even insinuating they were going to hurt her baby.  “ _Now_!”

Sam could only turn his back and flee from the room.

God, he hadn’t meant for that to go so terribly wrong.  He’d only wanted to support her, to tell her that they were going to make things right again but he’d done the exact opposite.  Sam didn’t want to leave her like this, but he had no choice.  He couldn’t wait for the omega to cool down, they didn’t have the luxury of time anymore.

He cursed himself and turned tail back to where he knew Gabriel would be waiting for him.  After all, they needed to take their leave and head for this bunker.  The sooner they could repair what was broken, the better.  Ruby would have to see, she was in need of saving, same as he was.

Sam just wished she could have seen that before he left.  Fuck.

\------------------------

Anna still felt cold and hollow as she readied her belongings for their exit alone in the room.

It was of her own choosing.  She had to steel herself, because as she packed it wasn’t her own things she delved through to stuff into the backpack and duffle bag to prepare for the journey.

Half of the contents laying around were Hannah’s.

The angel couldn’t allow herself to feel, she outright _refused_ , because she knew the moment she found herself reminiscing over her comrade’s favorite blade (tucked away in the drawer of the desk) she would fall apart all over again.

It was part of the reason she had volunteered to leave.  Anna needed to get away from this place and all the memories it held, because now the good was gone and it was outweighed by the horrible.  There was nothing left for her here, and she’d much rather face the dead on an ungodly long stretch of back roads and dangerous suicide mission than stay here any longer.  Not to mention she’d feel useful again.

It was something Anna craved: _worth_.

Finally, she had found it again.

She was jarred out of her thoughts of avoidance when there was a knock at the door.

When she turned she was downright surprised to see Castiel.

“Hello, Anna,” he greeted his sister and looked uncomfortable when he asked, “may I join you?”

She felt a bit of the tension leave her shoulders and actually allowed herself to smile when she nodded.  “Please.  I’d…like the company.”

There was an equally small smile on his lips when he pushed off the doorframe and made a beeline for her, taking her off guard once more and wrapping her in his arms.

Her limbs hung lax at her sides for a few seconds before the warmth of his body soaked in against hers and she realized…she missed the feel of physical comfort.  Then Anna reached out and clung to her brother for dear life, her only regret being that she couldn’t scent their own family connection over the blockers.  Still, she savored the hug and neither let go until they felt an unspoken weight vanish.

God, Anna had no idea how bad she needed that, and she voiced it.  “Thank you, Cas.  Really, I…” she didn’t know how to finish her sentence, so she went with, “are you here to send me off?” and grinned.

“Yes.  I’m going to miss you, but I know you’ll protect everyone.  You’re too stubborn to die or let anyone else get injured on your watch.”  He was wearing a crooked grin.  “You’re going to do excellent.”

“You’re right about the stubborn part, at least.”  She winked at him.  “I’ve got a good feeling about this.  For the first time in a damn long time.”

Castiel took his sister’s hand into his and slowly pronounced, “It looks like you’re almost packed.  And I wondered…did you find anything of Hannah’s in here?  Anything special?  Since Chuck,” he snorted with a corrected, “or _Father_ , I suppose, cleared the lawn for us and the angels are already burning the bodies, I-I have nothing to remember her by.”

With a deep breath in and a nod, she understood.    
  
Anna had always understood their bond, just as she understood how Cas was handling his grief completely different from her.     
  
So she tugged him to that drawer she had deliberately avoided and pulled it open to reveal the blade.

Cas was sluggish when he reached out and grabbed the hilt, his brows scrunched up in confusion when he acknowledged, “This was her favorite.  I don’t understand why she wouldn’t have taken it when she…”  His eyes widened when the realization dawned on him and his voice turned shaky.  “She never intended to make it out.”

Anna had been so wrapped up in her escapist mentality, she never even considered that nor the ramifications.  But now that the other angel had brought it up…

She slammed her fist on the desk and cursed as hot tears burned in her eyes.  “Goddammit, Hannah!”  She violently tried to wipe them away and shook her head.  “She _knew_ she was leaving us behind the moment she flew out of the tower-”

Then, she jerked with a vengeance and grabbed her brother’s shoulders.  “You need to make me a promise.  Here and now.”

“Y-yes, anything.”  Castiel’s eyes were wide under the hellfire that was Anna.

“The second we leave, especially because it’s safe now, you learn how to use your wings.  You push yourself to your breaking point.  You push yourself until you can manifest them in the blink of an eye.  I don’t want you helpless.  We were given a gift.  You master it.  You use it.  I _refuse_ to worry about you.”

It wasn’t merely the words but the passion behind them and the fact that she was absolutely correct.  He may be the only one who hadn’t…

“I promise, Anna.  I will also make certain that Charlie learns to shift, as well.  I’ll do anything and everything to keep our pack in fighting shape.  I will not let us fall into a sense of security ever again.”  Then he added mournfully, “for Hannah.”

Anna cupped his cheek and confirmed right back, “For Hannah.”

\-------------------------

It seemed like anything and everything was keeping the collected group from leaving, but Gabriel’s last-minute preoccupation before he could get to his and Sam’s room was one he had planned to seek out.    
  
Mere irony had it turned around that _she_ found him first.

When their eyes met, it was unspoken that he followed her and to his surprise, it was quite a hike all the way to her room.  She had something up her sleeve, he just knew it.

Once the door shut, he huffed, “Never thought I’d see you here of all places, Kali,” as he lingered in the doorway.

“Never was in my plans.”  She crossed her arms and took a moment to simply watch him.  “Imagine my surprise when they announced your arrival.  Imagine how offended I was to learn that my Loki was truly the archangel, Gabriel.  Hurts a girl's feelings.”

“That what the cold shoulder was for?”  He wiggled his eyebrows, but then admitted, “I was.  Loki, I mean.  Last thing I wanted to be was a goddamn angel.  But it just happened to end up being the thing that got us a free pass in here, right?  Now I’m hoping Dad doesn’t give me a spanking.”

“I enjoyed that,” she acknowledged with a grin quirking her exotic features.  “And I overheard.  Kansas?  What the hell are you doing in Kansas?”

“Eavesdropping, are we?”  He took a few steps in after he shut the door, now that he knew apparently the walls were a bit thinner than he originally thought and asked, “Have you heard of the Men of Letters?”

“That silly organization of librarians?” Kali asked, but there was no doubt he had her undivided attention.

Gabriel also trusted her.  Even though their breakup was messy, it was mutual and he knew she was not only cunning and smart, she was a survivor.  She was also going to be on his side, rather than the side of whipped angels.

“We got an in.  Apparently, they’ve got a Batcave full of everything they ever knew, studied, crazy weapons, the whole shebang.  If there’s a way to end this?  It’s there, not here.”  He spoke deliberately and looked her in the eyes.

Kali nodded and agreed, “That would be worth the suicide mission of a trip.”  Then she pursed her lips and stated, “Wait here.”

Gabriel watched as she turned her back and headed for a dresser right next to her nightstand and vanity.  This was the first time he had the chance to really admire the room and what she’d done with it.  Nothing screamed Pagan Goddess quite like the décor and the scent.  He knew Rowena had taught her witchcraft, but he could smell the herbs and lingering of minerals from the good old days, not of white or black magic.

This was the scent of his long, lost home.

When Kali returned, her hand was bloody and she had a knife.

Gabriel jerked back for a second because he had no idea what she was doing.  The female alpha rolled her eyes and explained, “It’s a blood binding spell.  Two parts.  First one will connect your life to mine so we can feel if there is harm to the other.  You’ll know if the tower falls, I’ll know if your little caravan crashes.”

It made sense.  It was smart and Gabriel took the blade to carve into his own hand.  He and Kali clasped their grip, let their blood momentarily flow into the other and the woman chanted a phrase.  Gabriel already knew the drill and echoed it back.  The crimson life force between them heated up, and he could feel her warmth flowing and tickling the inside of his wrist, pumping in his veins.  They were connected, indeed.

The boost of adrenaline made Gabriel crave those lost days as a Pagan more than he cared to admit - he was nostalgic and if there was a time he could whisk himself and Sam back to?  It’d probably be then.

“You said first part,” Gabriel pointed out, reminding both her and himself there was a here and now.

“Yes.”  She tossed her hair over her shoulder and went back to the chest of drawers, but this time Gabriel followed her.  “It’s another blood spell,” she explained as she pulled out two vials and directed Gabriel’s hand over one while she held hers over the other.

They waited until the small, antiqued-looking glass was filled and then Kali gave him a rag.  She plucked a hair from his head as well as her own and added it to their individual vials.    
  
When she grabbed a bitter-scented, dried and flaking plant as well as an ashen stone, Kali explained, “These will serve as communication.”  She crumbled up a pinch of the dead greenery, and scraped her nail along the stone right before she reached into a cupboard full of liquids, the array making Gabriel‘s eyes widen.  “When we hold these and concentrate, it will give off our scent to the other.  And then once you reach your destination?  If they have the materials I believe they do?  You have my blood and my hair.  You should be able to swing astral projection, or at the very least a Dream Walking spell.”

Gabriel was flabbergasted by Kali’s resourcefulness as she placed two drops of God-knows-what into the concoction, then sealed the top.  When Kali handed over hers, the alpha couldn’t help but quip, “Who knew a day would come where you’d willingly hand over your DNA for me to do with as I please.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she flicked him in the shoulder.  “This is about survival.  And we don’t have a phone, so this will have to do.”

“Can I just say, you’re a goddamn genius?  I don’t know how you got your hands on all those goodies, but I’m impressed.  Then again, you never cease to amaze me.”  He closed his eyes with the vial in his hand and concentrated like he was instructed.

Kali casually lifted the one containing Gabriel’s blood and laughed when she scented, “Thankfulness?  Wow, _now_ I’m impressed.”

“ _And_ they work through blockers!”  He clucked his tongue and nodded his head.  “So I grab this and let you know when things are going right.  Then I’ll fill you in once we head the place.  Seriously though, thank you.  For giving us a way to get back to you guys.  You’ll tell the pack right?  Unless…”

“I’m telling your pack no matter what.”  She narrowed her eyes and then added, “Gabriel.  There’s also another thing I added to the potion.”

He tilted his head to the side and cautiously asked, “Uh, what?”

“This tower is a glorified jail.  We’re locked away from the world and in hiding.”  She crossed her arms and a dark expression washed over not just her face, but her entire being.  “I’m a warrior, _I‘m_ supposed to be the destroyer, not those drones outside.  It infuriates me that I cannot fight.  So you can bet your ass that I’ll be safe and sound, right here, until somehow you fools restore the order.”

“Um.  I’m still not getting it…” Gabriel felt stupid for asking, but he was also not understanding the big picture.

“I’ll only use yours for communication,” she emphasized and stepped in to cup his cheek with a smile.  “But if you _or_ Sam is on the brink?  If your mate may not make it?  You can drink that and gain half my life force.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened once he realized what she was saying and stumbled, “But Kali, that would leave you vulnerable and-”

“And what?”  She laughed, tossing her arms in the air.  “I lay in bed for a couple days?   _Please_!”  Kali wrapped her arms around Gabriel’s neck and whispered, “You and I have been through a lot.  We’re not going to let this silly little zombie outbreak take us down when we used to be _Gods_.  And now that you have a mate?  You must protect him just as fiercely.”  With a simple, light peck on the lips, Kali released him and ordered, “Check in with me once a day.  Don’t drink that unless you have to, I’d much rather you use it so I can see your face telling me you’ve found something in the Librarian’s Lair.”

“Shucks, Kali.”  He winked and quickly agreed, “Yer gonna see this beautiful mug telling you just how soon we’ll be Gods again.  I promise.  We’ll find something to end this.  Who knows, maybe I’ll find a summoning ritual and get your fiery ass over there to join in the fun.”  He flicked a finger underneath her chin and reiterated, “I’ll check in with you.  And we’ll get this done, Mom.”

“Hah, go fuck yourself,” she purred.  “And don’t be an idiot.”

“I won’t.”  Gabriel waved his goodbye and felt that much more confident now that he had a mini communication device slash secret weapon in his pocket.

He’d always been fond of Kali, even after their love affair.  Now Gabriel had only wished he’d gotten to spend more time with her within the tower before their departure.  Although, it wasn’t as though there was much time for socializing and mingling with all the shit that had been kicked up since their arrival and it never stopped.    
  
Still, this new development was an ace up his sleeve and he knew Mary would be thrilled to know they weren’t completely cut off from one another.

As Gabriel finally, finally made it back to their room he was greeted by scents he decidedly hated and concerned him.

He was at the top of the world (no matter how fucked) and quickly crashed to the bottom upon scenting his mate’s distress.

“Sam?”  Gabriel asked in concern while the other alpha packed the duffle bags.  “What’s going on?  You okay?”

“I’m fine, we just gotta get a move on, right?”

He was saying all the right words but it didn’t reflect on what Gabriel could scent that lingered.  The archangel tried not to be obvious as he sniffed his mate, but Sam knew it right away and swatted at him, paired with a bitchface.

“I just went to say goodbye to Ruby and things went south, okay!”  Then Sam turned on Gabriel and he narrowed his eyes.  “Why are you so damn happy?”

“Uh, ‘cause I’ve got a way to communicate with the pack while we’re gone?  Well, it’s not snapchat or anything, but it conveys scents.  So it’s more of a “Dear Diary: today my day was” fill in the blank.  Just an update kinda thing.”  Gabriel smiled and tried to cheer him up.

Sam deadpanned back, his scent ice-cold and guarded, “And where did you get that?  ‘Cause it wasn’t Rowena.”

“Kali, yeah, Pagan Goddess.  We go way back.”

“Yeah?  How far back?”  He abruptly turned on his mate and reached out to smear a thumb across his lip, “Let me guess.  Girlfriend?” as he presented him with a red smear of lipstick.

“Oh, c’mon!  She’s just friendly!  And…ex.”  Gabriel tried to wipe away any more residue with the back of his hand and then displayed his palm, “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve gotta spit-open palm to make this shit work and I’m dizzy from a blood donation!  Really, Sam?”

“She’s doing an awful lot for you, being an ex and all.  Everyone around this place has ulterior motives and how do you know that-”

“Stop!”  He wasn’t going to deal with this, not after Kali had literally just offered to save their lives with her blood.  “Kali is _not_ our enemy!  She may be the best friend we’ve got here, save our packmates!  I’m sorry about Ruby, but don’t you take this out on me or a damn good woman who is doing us a huge favor!”

“Who I’ve never met, never heard about until _just_ fuckin’ _now_ and she kissed you.”  Sam was all narrowed eyes and sharp edges.

But Gabriel wouldn’t be outdone.  “Listen to me, I would you _anything_ for you.  I would never risk our relationship for a goddamn thing, what part of your brain is fried enough to think that I would?  Soul or no soul, you’re not that stupid.”

The other alpha’s hackles rose and he didn’t appear to be standing down.  Instead, he turned his back on the archangel and resumed packing.  It was the silence that Gabriel hated, because he didn’t know if he managed to get through Sam’s thick skull of not.  Either way, he’d figure it out.  His mate wasn’t an idiot.

He’d blame it on the fact that he’d left loose ends open with Ruby.  Gabriel supposed leaving on bad terms with the mother of your pup would cause anyone to fall into the depths of a shit mood.

God, that fucking sentence just proved how screwed up everything was.

But they were on the road to fixing it.  Sam would understand that soon.

\---------------------  
  
Mary hadn’t quite felt herself since the roof.   
  
So many things had happened.  Although she already knew God was among them from Cain, she hadn’t been expecting Gabriel to act rashly.  She was worried about her son, yet this was the best idea, the most strategic plan, they could come up with so she had to put her own maternal instincts aside.   
  
Dean had held her back when the group dispersed and they had a brief heart-to-heart.   
  
Thank God, he actually forgave her in light of the alpha mated pair’s struggle that she’d been caught up in, but she was still in the process of forgiving herself.  At least the strained relationship seemed to be mending and she couldn’t be more grateful.   
  
All in all, the way things had transpired were working out because they had a direction.   
  
Mary didn’t.   
  
She was still baffled over her reaction and revelation from watching Cain interaction with Abaddon.   
  
With John, they’d known they were true mates the moment they laid eyes on one another.  There was no uncertainty, things came easy: petty feelings of jealousy couldn’t even add to the equation because they only had eyes for one another.  But this...this wasn’t set in stone.  This hadn’t been written in the stars or any soulmate bullshit because none of that existed any longer.   
  
The omega wasn’t used to doubt, especially doubt in herself.   
  
And she was in love.  She was one-hundred percent positive that she had fallen for Cain and Mary didn’t know what the hell to do.   
  
He cared about her, he’d been the one to get her back on her feet, they had something special...but they weren’t ‘fated.’   
  
When there was a knock on the door and both Harvelles greeted her, mentioning they wanted to look through the weapon selection Mary decided to let them have some time together.  She smiled and vacated the room, and just because she always acted uncharacteristically impulsive when it came to the man, she found herself at his door.   
  
Right before she could knock, she heard his voice from behind, musing, “You seem to have beaten me today.”   
  
Mary whipped around, being caught off guard and noticed the man was covered in blood and smelled like smoke.   
  
Then she kicked herself because, _of_ fucking _course_ , he was helping to clear the yard of the bodies Chuck ordered burned.  He wasn’t at her beck and call whenever she needed him to be - he was a huge part of the community and pulled his weight around here.  Ironically, it happened to be pulling the weight of the undead into a massive pile this time.   
  
“I forgot,” she admitted and then waved a hand in front of her face.  “I’ll let you get cleaned up, sorry about that.”   
  
But before she could leave, Cain reached out and grabbed her hand with one of his that appeared to be wiped clean.   
  
“No, come in.  What did you want to talk about?”  His voice was calm and soothing, but Mary still felt ridiculously hesitant, even as he led her inside.   
  
She grappled for things to say and ended up inquiring, “What happened out there?” and politely glanced away as the alpha peeled off the gory shirt.   
  
He chuckled and relayed, “Orders were followed.  Benny, Abaddon and I helped.  The angels were stunned, not many said much for fear He was listening.  Of course, Michael asked Chuck to join and watch, to make sure they were doing a "satisfactory job."  I could almost feel Lucifer reeling, but he held back.  I have my doubts that will last for very long.  It was probably only his brother’s presence that kept him silent.”   
  
Eventually, after the rustle of clothes stopped Mary dared to look back and see he was dressed in a clean set.  Cain gestured her forward and asked, “What happened in here?” almost rewording her question and...pulling her to his lap?   
  
It almost made her blush.  She wondered why he was being so forward, but she wasn’t going to say anything.  To be honest, it was an odd kind of reassurance, the exact type she needed.   
  
“The pack’s dividing,” she stated and he tilted his head in confusion, waiting for more.  “Have you ever heard of the Men of Letters?”   
  
“Hah,” he scoffed wryly and actually growled out, “one of those idiots managed to steal my blade and keep it in his own personal ‘museum,’ hidden by an illusion.  It wasn’t until I-” he stopped in mid-sentence and shook his head.  “That’s a story for another time.  Yes.  I know of them.  Why?”   
  
Mary was actually taken aback by the venom in his voice and wasn’t sure if she wanted to continue with her story.  But Cain realized his mistake, moved to hold her hand and rubbed gentle circles along their backs.  Once again, she was puzzled by the open affection but welcomed it.   
  
“They have a bunker.  Dean was previously one of them, Anna knows the location, and five of the pack are going there because we have it on good authority there are answers,” she finally managed to get out.   
  
For a moment, Cain didn’t move and asked, “You’re not one of them, are you?”   
  
“Why?  Would you miss me?”  Mary teased and batted her eyelashes just to see what he’d do.   
  
Yet the alpha didn’t seem to be in a joking mood, and surprised her all over again with, “No.  Because I’d be joining you.”   
  
Finally, Mary was rendered _officially_ speechless.   
  
When she finally came up with something, it wasn’t to confess she wasn’t a member of the party - it was a stumbled, “You wouldn’t.  You’re needed here, the tower would fall apart without you.”   
  
Cain chuckled and watched her with fond eyes.  “You don’t believe that you’re more important?  I suppose my priorities have...changed a bit.”  His gaze dropped to their intertwined hands.  “I don’t think there’s much I wouldn’t do for you, little wolf.”   
  
Her heart was pounding out of her damned chest and even though she still didn’t know what they were, the words were so heavy, so powered and full of promise - when had this all changed?  When had-?   
  
She must have missed something.   
  
Not that Mary wasn’t ecstatic, no, she felt like she was teenager all over again but there _had_ to be some kind of a turning point that landed them here.  And she couldn’t fucking remember what it was and it could drive her mad.   
  
That didn’t mean she was going to take this for granted - she’d put together the pieces later.   
  
For now, she kissed him on the cheek and asked mischievously, “Even checking out the Explorer and making sure it’s ready for them to leave in?”   
  
He exhaled sharply and actually grinned when he figured out, “You were toying with me.  You’re staying, aren’t you?”   
  
“Yes, I am,” Mary laughed and hopped off his lap, extending her hand.  “I’m very, very flattered, though.  My ego may have grown a few sizes, which is dangerous.”   
  
“I’ll have to think harder before I speak next time.”  Cain shook his head.  “But I’ll accompany you to the garage.”   
  
\---------------------

“Now, I don’t want you guys pullin’ any bonehead moves while we’re gone,” Ellen warned her daughter while they were digging through the small arsenal hidden in Mary’s room.

They were picking and choosing what would be most efficient for their trip and Jo wanted to spend as much time with her mother as she could, because they had no idea when the next time they would see each other would be.  But the words caused her to pause, because she was already in the mental planning stages of what to do about the witch.

Dammit, her mom knew her too well.

So Jo turned to face her with a wide grin and asked, “Define bonehead?”

Ellen gave her The Look and rolled her eyes.  “Don’t get yer ass into danger.  Just ‘cause God is wandering the halls don’t mean you’re safe.”

“Hey, we’re a lot safer now than we were before!”  Jo huffed dramatically.  “Did you see how he wiped out that horde?!”

“You know what I mean.  It ain’t the dead that I’m worried about.”

Yep.  Her mom knew her too well.

In a softer voice, knowing she couldn’t lie, the blonde sighed out, “Mom, you know that we’re gonna do what we have to do.  Anything to make things right.  That’s what you’re doing, aren’t you?  We’re not gonna sit on our asses, twiddle our thumbs.  What if the bunker’s a bust?  And I’m not saying it’s gonna be, but two groups is better than one.”

“I know.”  But Ellen wasn’t admitting defeat.  “I’m just sayin’ be smart about it.  Don’t let anyone see you coming.  Make sure there’s always a Plan B _and_ an escape route.”  She closed the distance between them and kissed Jo’s forehead.  “No running into things half-cocked.  Know this isn’t the dead, yer enemy is cunning, it’ll take more than a headshot to take ‘em out.   _That’s_ what I mean by bonehead.”

Jo grinned and nodded enthusiastically.  “I think we can handle that.”  Then, she pulled another item from one of the bags and her expression changed to a frown.  “C4?  What _doesn’t_ Bobby have ‘saved for a rainy day?’”

With a loud snort, Ellen grabbed the explosive and shrugged, tucking it into her bag.  “Ya got me.  He’s a wily one.”

“You guys are _totally_ together, aren’t you?”  Jo finally asked the question she’d been wondering for a while now.  “I saw you sneak into his room the other night.”

Ellen didn’t bother with preamble.  “Yeah.  Yeah…which is why I know we’re gonna be good.  I trusted ‘im with my life before, and now I know I can trust ‘im with the rest of the pack.”  She was glowing in a way Jo hadn’t witnessed in a long time.

“Sucks for Anna,” Jo commented off-hand.  “She’s the fifth wheel.”

“Not like we’re all over each other like Sam ‘n Gabriel,” she quickly admonished her daughter.  “We’ve been discreet so far.  We’ll keep it up.”

“Whatever you say,” she teased, just because she could.

It wasn’t every day she had something to hold over her mother’s head, after all.  This was the first thing in a damn long time she could use as good ribbing material.

\--------------------

Just to save the others time, it was Charlie, Dean, Mary and (begrudgingly to the male omega) Cain in the garage to assess any damage to the Explorer before its departure.  Charlie was giving the former Father of Murder the side-eye, but ever since the pack (Castiel and Dean) had blamed Mary for the death of another packmate, it was rare that Cain left her side.  
  
Even though matters had more or less cleared up now.

So the alpha used the guise of needing to make sure the bottom level of the garage was secure again when he accompanied them.  Which Dean knew was bullshit, but now that he knew Mary wasn’t responsible, he was going to let it roll off his back.

It turned out to be a good thing they had a fourth hand because during the War-fueled slaughter, the battle had left the SUV covered in crusted guts and innards and needed a wash.  Not only the exterior, but the interior was covered in Anna and Bobby’s blood from when Lilith and her gang had flipped the truck and Gabriel had sewn them back together in the dropped back seat.

They couldn’t leave like this.

So Cain led the way and they fetched a few buckets filled with soap and scrub brushes.  After some good old fashioned elbow-grease and sweat, they’d managed to get her back into pristine shape and the stains on the interior were just a shadow.

Yet Charlie was even _more_ confused.

Because since when did one of the most powerful men on Earth do glorified housekeeping?

It didn’t take her long to figure it out, and her brain nearly short-circuited as she grabbed Dean’s belt loop and hauled him around the corner with, “Let’s-get-fresh-water-” all in one breath, while grabbing one of the pails.

Dean almost tripped over his feet but followed her and Mary barely raised an eyebrow at their hasty exit.

Once Charlie was sure they were out of earshot, even with their keen shifter ears, she grabbed the other omega by his collar and gasped, “Holy _flip_!  Are pack mama and mega death together?!”

He groaned loudly and squinted at her.  “Duh.  They’re not even trying to hide it right now.  They’re usually at least subtle.”

“Uh, yeah!  And by _subtle_ , you mean I’d have _never_ known in a quadrillion years!”  She jumped up and down, “Oh em gee!  I think I ship it!”

“What?”  Dean tilted his head to the side, completely lost because Charlie was…excited?  “The fuck?”

“Mary totes deserves to be happy!  And Cain’s a badass!  I’m _so_ into it!”  She tried to tone it down with a deliberate inhale and pursed her lips together for a moment.  “Okay…it’s go time.  Let’s really get that clean water and finished up.  I just needed the gossip!  Geez, warn a chick next time, Winchester!  Swoon!”

Dean still wasn’t exactly sure what was going on or whether or not he liked it, but he followed the bouncing redhead regardless.  After all, the rest of the crew would be down to the bottom of the parking garage in no time, ready for departure.  To be honest, Dean wasn’t looking forward to saying goodbye to half their pack which was why he was busying himself with something else.

But the time was coming, and soon.

_Too_ soon.

\----------------------

One by one, different members of the crew began to arrive.

Those who were strapped and ready to head out on the mission and those who were there to say their goodbyes.

It was a hard choice to separate, but it was the smart one and everybody knew it.

Hugs were shared, embraces lingered, and positive words were spoken.  As well as threats made about survival and getting to the damn bunker safely.  Every last one of them had their own individual way of doing it, as well as their own relationships - but they were all in it together.

They were a pack, which was a bond _so much_ deeper than family, which was why there was a mixture of anxiety, encouragement and hope that bled through all their blockers.

Nothing could hold their scents back in a situation like this - it was unparalleled as they gathered together.

It was something that Cain had never witnessed as he kept watch from a safe but supportive distance near the stairwell.  He wished to respect their privacy, but he couldn’t help but feel in awe of the sense of community and love within this pack.  He made his own internal vow to keep those remaining in the tower safe, not only for Mary but out of sheer respect.

They were just about to begin to load their bags when a voice snapped them out of their moment.   
  
A voice _none_ of them had or could have anticipated.

“You’ve got the right idea, you know.”

Instantly, Gabriel fell into a defensive stance and pushed everyone behind him.  In a flash, the rest of the crowd locked up and even _Cain_ advanced.

The archangel’s voice was icy when he stated more than asked, “What do you want, Chuck.”

He’d manifested out of nowhere.  It made sense, now that he’d be called out, there was no reason to hide any lingering powers.  Or the fact that He was God.  He stood strong with his arms folded, devoid of his self-made personified awkwardness and took a few steps as he shrugged.

“I’m not here to punish you, if that’s what you’re thinking.  You can relax.”  Noting that those words did no good, Chuck sighed and began speaking with his hands.  “Gabriel, I told you.  Even though I don’t have all my powers, I _have_ limited sight.  You don’t think I had _already_ foreseen you tossing me off the roof today?” he challenged with a raised eyebrow.

That...completely threw Gabriel off.

“Wait.  You saw it.  And you _still_ came?  You _let_ it happen?”  He was absolutely baffled and it was more of a whisper when he asked, “Why?”

Chuck dug his hands into his pockets and shrugged his shoulders.  “The alternative was much worse.  See, _that_ was fated.  And it was bound to come out somehow or another.  I figured you doing it was the best way.  If I hadn’t done what I did today?”  He gazed over the group and pointed directly to a specific alpha, “Castiel would’ve been fighting through the undead to get to Hannah.  It would’ve gotten Dean hurt, then not _only_ would Cas’ve felt grief over losing Hannah all over, he would’ve gone down a dark path because he hurt his mate.”  Then he turned to the redhead, making sure he had her attention, “And Anna?  She would have acted impulsively during the fight, because she hadn't healed over her friend.  She didn't have a sense of purpose until you guys found the bunker.  You _would_ have lost her to the undead.  You would have had to mourn _another_ packmate.”

Mary pushed Gabriel aside and inquired, “So you’re saying if you hadn’t taken out the surrounding threat there would have been casualties.  So in your _benevolence_ , _you_ took the bullet instead?”

“Is that so hard to believe?“  Chuck smiled sincerely at the blonde pack leader.  “Of course, I didn’t want them to know about me.  Of course, I was fine living under the radar, my reaction was real - trust me on that.  Still, I chose it for a reason because it was better than the alternative.  But I _believe_ your pack has what it takes to save this Earth.  There are always different roads, and I chose what I _believed_  was the correct one.”

“Heh, God thinks _we’re_ the saviors.  Funny.  Isn’t that supposed to be _his_ job.”  There was annoyance in Sam’s voice when he pitched his ‘thought’ to his brother, loud enough for Chuck, for everyone, to hear.

It didn’t seem to phase him and he raised his voice to the alpha.  “I’m sorry for what happened to you, Sam.  But you need to _fight_ to hold on to your humanity.  It’s...really important.”

“Oh, is it?”  This time, Sam didn't just charge to the front of the group, but he took it a step further until he was right up in Chuck’s face.  “Then why didn’t you intervene then?  Why did you let this happen!?  Look outside, humanity doesn’t mean shit to you!”

“Woah, woah, Sammy!”  Dean snapped at him and both he and Gabriel were trying to wrangle the man backwards.

“I get it, I do!” Chuck tried to urge, tried to explain so he'd understand.  “But I didn’t do this.  I’m _just_ as trapped as you are!  And right now?  I’ve gotta let things play out.  I know that there’s a reason for everything, and I know about the bunker.  I’ve watched the Men of Letters since they were established.  You’re doing the right thing.  Which is why,” Chuck snapped his fingers, and two parking spaces down appeared an armored SUV with a _thud_.  
  
It was much like the one Lilith and her asshole companions had taken them in with.  When Jo's interest caused her to surge forward (basically right away - she was so damn curious) and she flung the door open, it was to realize just how much nicer and less… _militaristic_ the whole vehicle was.

It reminded them of the familiar interior of the Explorer, but an infinity safer for the journey.  
  
“Oh God,” Bobby grumbled, scrubbing a hand down his face as he took in the sight.  “We really goin’ in _that_?”   
  
“I’m not sure if that was addressed to me or if you were just complaining…” Chuck admitted under his breath with a squint, but Jo explained quickly.   
  
“He’s still hurtin’ over his POS truck.  This is pretty damn sweet, Mom!”  The blonde was bouncing on her heels as she peered through all the features within the cabin, "Like, _really_ damn sweet!"  
  
“Idjits,” the old alpha was still looking at the manifestation in disdain.

But Dean wasn’t done with Chuck.  
  
“Exactly how many tricks do you have up your sleeve?” the omega narrowed his eyes and questioned, now that his brother was safely behind him.  “Something tells me you’re a lot stronger than you look.”

“Heh,” Chuck’s voice was winded and doubled over to catch himself on his knees.  “Nah.  Those two tricks are gonna take me a while to recover from.  Trust me.”

Gabriel couldn’t help it, he raced over and helped his Father stand upright.  Chuck seemed appreciative, and the look alone had the archangel admitting, “I thought you came down here to deep-fry me before we had the chance to take off.”

“N-no.  As I told you, I knew it would happen.  I had a bit to…calm myself down and accept it.  Still sucked when it came time, though.”  He gestured to the vehicle.  “Besides the exterior, durability, and obvious, there’s nothing extraordinary about it.  Still needs gas, won’t plow through mountains or part the red sea.  But it’ll get you through zombie roadblocks where the Explorer probably wouldn’t.  Least I could do.”

Then after a few more deep breaths, he stated, “I’ll leave you to your goodbyes,” and called out, “Cain?  I, uh, may need some help getting to my room…” a bit nervously.

Gabriel was surprised - he really _had_ gone all out for them.

When he handed the man off, he couldn’t help but say in complete sincerity, “Hey.  Thanks, Dad.”

Which made Chuck laugh and nod, “Be careful.  Well, just get there.”

“Aye, aye,” Gabriel saluted and watched as God was carried off.

Everyone was stunned for a few minutes, until Bobby snapped, “Well, let’s getter packed up in this eyesore,” and grumbled as they changed the location of their baggage.

The back was perfectly roomie and left more than enough space for things they collected on their journey.  In fact, when Dean eyed it along with the make and the model of the SUV he decided to get into the trunk of the still-gore-covered Prius and dig out a few gas cans.  

Sam watched him cautiously and stated, “Won’t you guys need those?” as his brother filled the empty corner in the back with the canisters.

“Well, in a week or two God can just whammy us some more?  Who knows what kind of gas-guzzler this machine is.  Better safe than sorry,” he explained and shut the back up tight.  “I’d rather have your guys be over prepared than anything, okay.  Just…let me be.”

With his first honest grin in a long time, Sam nodded and went in for the inevitable hug that his brother and he had both been dreading.  “Fine.  I’ll let you mother-hen me.”

“Good, bitch.  You take care and ram right through any undead pile up.  Yer in a fuckin’ monster truck, dude.”

“I’ll do that, just for you, jerk.”  Sam held on tight, feeling his humanity bubble to the surface and he tried to grasp onto it.  “Take care of everyone here.  I know you will.”

“Yeah, I will.  Maybe get some word back if you can.  Spell, or something’.”

Sam tilted his chin and briefly thought about mentioning Gabriel’s link to Kali, but he was still sore about the entire subject.  The woman would get in touch with them soon, if that was even their plan.  Sam didn’t care.  He’d find something at the bunker and get in touch with his brother himself; he didn’t want anything to do with the Pagan.

“You got it.  I’ll find something as soon as we get there.”

“C’mon, boys!”  Bobby called as he rounded the front of the _Godmobile_ and waved them along.  “We don’t got all day!  Gotta make some headway before dark!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Mary gave Sam a quick kiss, already having said her goodbye and waved to the rest of them as she announced, “I’ll have Cain open the gate!” and headed for the stairwell.

With a deep, collective breath, the doors to the vehicle slammed shut and the engine turned on.

The moment stood still, as their pack divided in half and they watched five members drive away and towards a place that held a fleck of hope for them.  If it wasn’t worth it they wouldn't have let them go - they’d tie them down here, kicking and screaming, but this was _really_ it.  This was the real deal and now…

It would be a waiting game, but there were still many things amiss in the tower that needed to be solved.

The group left behind looked between one another with knowing glances because they also had work to do.


	42. Chapter Forty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! So I wanted to let everyone know that this chapter was self-edited and all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> My beta has been busy lately and we just ran out of our backlog of edited chapters, but I wasn't going to miss an update (obvi <3) Hopefully, it's not too messy. I gave it a good read-over, so I'm crossing my fingers it's all right.
> 
> With that disclaimer out there, here we go into the next arc of the fic! Enjoy!

After Mary watched the group leave from the observation deck, she sighed heavily and crossed her arms.  They made certain this time the gate closed behind them with no undead blockades, and her gaze followed the path of the SUV until it was nothing more than a glint in the late afternoon-almost-evening sun.  

Cain was the only one with her, his arms were wrapped around her from behind and she naturally leaned into him.

“Can I ask you a favor?”  Her voice was soft as she looked off into the distance.

With a chuckle, he asked, “Does it have to do with more pointless cleaning?”

“And how was I supposed to know that God was going to benevolently manifest some kind of anti-zombie vehicle?”  Mary quipped as she pivoted in his embrace and narrowed her eyes.  “It’s nothing like that.”

“All right,” he urged her forward, cupping her cheek while his other hand rested on her waist.  “What is this favor?”

“Charlie.”

Right away, Cain understood the implications.  “She’s the last lycanthrope who hasn’t learned to shift.”

Mary hummed, her entire demeanor transforming into something serious rather than playful.  “We can’t lose anyone else.  It doesn’t matter that God has made himself known.  We still need to be ready.  We _can’t_ have a repeat of what happened to Hannah.  It wasn’t even until we were on the roof that Charlie mentioned she hadn’t tapped into her wolf.  Not in this life, not _ever_.”

“Of course I’ll help her.  I’ll go speak with her right now.”

Even when he dipped forward to place a kiss on Mary’s forehead, she stopped him from leaving with a blurted, “Cain!  You’ve been clearing dead bodies, you’ve been scrubbing down the car, I can’t ask you to-”

“I’m offering.  Don’t worry, it’ll only be to make arrangements.  To set things in motion,” the alpha assured her.  “Like you said, we need to be ready.”

With a heavy huff, she nodded and tugged the man back to her, pressing a kiss to his lips and whispering a genuine, “Thank you.”

“Thank me when Charlie is a confident shifter, little wolf.”  He tossed the words over his shoulder and headed to the stairwell.

Mary took a moment to make sure he was truly gone before an impish grin spread across her features.

Because this was her chance.

She had already expected that Cain’s honor would have him finding Charlie now, no matter how much she “protested.”  She knew that Chuck, after sending out that wave of zombie-killing energy and creating that vehicle out of nowhere, would be down for the count for the rest of the night.  This would be her _only_ chance at this…with both men preoccupied, the two strongest men, the two men who knew what was happening around the tower at all times…the only ones who would be able to stand in her way...

But she only had a small window.

Mary raced to the stairwell, headed towards where she heard Chuck’s office was located with stealth and speed.

\-----------------

Bobby was behind the wheel with Ellen as his co-pilot as they navigated the maps and looked for the best way to get to Lebanon.  They were also discussing all the perk that came with the Godmobile.  Although they had been anticipating travel in the Explorer, the fact that this vehicle was roomier helped in a way that they could possibly take turns on lookout duty and use this as a mobile-home.  That was, if they couldn’t find a place to hole-up in for the night - it had an additional bench seat they hadn’t been gifted with inside the Explorer.

One that Anna was currently sprawled out on, after admitting she’d been pushing her limits with her wings.  Ellen ordered in her Mom Voice for her to “git her ass to sleep.”  It hadn’t taken much, the omega had been burning the candle at both ends for quite some time.  Ever since Hannah.

Which left Gabriel and Sam on current guard duty as they stared out the windows.

They were holding both their guns steady, looking out onto their surrounds, but there was this… _tension_ leaking between them.

Sam’s hardheadedness still hadn’t melted away one bit, and it was beginning to grate on Gabriel’s nerves.

“You boys gonna talk it out, or are we gonna have’ta ride the whole way with the goddamn windows down?”  Of course, it was Bobby who eventually broke the ice and brought words to the fumes.  “Close quarters ain’t gonna leave much room for secrets.  We’re in the foxholes, kids.”

Sam flashed the old alpha a dirty look, one that Bobby quickly shot down with, “Oh.  So it’s _you_ who’s bein’ an idjit?”

“Bobby!”  Sam groaned and rolled his eyes, “It’s none of your business.”

“It’s all of our business,” Ellen corrected.  “Bobby’s right.  We gotta be in this together, got each other’s backs.  It’s gonna be a tough’n long haul.  Best to get it out sooner rather than later.”

“Ugh!”  Anna grunted from the backseat, “Pull over!  Let them hash it out!”

Bobby didn’t have to be told twice, even though Sam protested over and over again as the alpha’s foot hit the brake.  In the end the results were the same: both alphas were shoved outside with the door slammed shut behind them.  And locked.  

It didn’t bother Gabriel in the slightest, even though he took no pleasure as he watched his mate stew and bitch, “This is stupid!  They’re treating us like children!”

“Because you’re acting like one, kiddo,” Gabriel pointed out and added, “I get you had a rough send off, but we need things to run smoothly.  And I can’t have you mad at me.”

“I’m not mad.”  The young alpha snapped defiantly.

“Then what, pray tell, are you?”  The archangel didn’t have a problem goading him forward.  “Because you sure ain’t shitting out daisies.”  He stepped right into Sam’s personal bubble and commented, “At least we’ve got some emotion from you.  Can’t say it’s one I’m too fond of, but it’s real.”

“My bad,” he growled and moved swiftly to shove Gabriel away.  
  
But the archangel was too fast.

He had both Sam’s wrists in his clutches in an instant.  “Oh!  This is _rich_!  Were you going to push me?  We were about to get into a fight?  Sammy, Sammy, Sammy.”  He twisted his arms as far inward as they could go without hurting him.  Then he noticed that the man’s eyes morphed from confusion to submission to…interest?  Gabriel raised a curious eyebrow when he squeezed even a _little_ tighter and asked, “You like that, huh?”

Sam didn’t answer, he bit his lip instead and dropped his gaze to the ground.

So Gabriel grasp turned bruising and demanded, “Why are you mad, Sam?” and it was all alpha.

Which had the shifter responding, very eagerly, and blurting, “Because I’m scared of what I’m turning into.  That I can’t be what anyone wants me to be.  I pissed off Ruby.  I thought maybe you were getting sick of me not being a good mate.  So I was a little shocked to find out your goddamn ex-girlfriend was in the tower and you thought maybe she was better for you than I was-” like the dam _broke_.

His words hit Gabriel like a wall and he forced Sam’s focus upward, taking both his wrists into one hand and cuffing his chin with the other.  “How can you say that?”  His disbelief was met with a compliant stare, but it was one-hundred perfect, undeniable Sam.  “ _You_ are all that I care about.  I told you, it was a ritual.  I have a way to communicate with our pack back at the tower, Sam.”  He tugged him closer, “I’m going to take care of you.”

Gabriel didn’t miss the way that after Sam nodded, his eyes kept flickering between Gabriel’s gaze and his lips.

And that’s when Gabriel realized he’d figured out the _switch_.

Physical contact.

Knocking the shifter's alpha out of power.  Forcing him into submission.  Bringing his mate back - like _this_.

Except, Gabriel noticed that his wrists were an angry red and he released them right away.  Sam groaned in relief and shook out his arms, but he was still zoned in on the archangel.

“I’m sorry.”  He whispered, his scent piqued with apology and a form of oddly aroused interest.  “Forgive me?”

“Hey, no, I’m sorry.”  But then Gabriel quickly amended, “But I will forgive you,” and grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck to haul him into a kiss.

One that was almost inappropriately raunchy, but it was Sam’s scent that was driving Gabriel wild.  The way he’d _responded_ to him, the way he’d looked at him through clear, gorgeous hazel eyes with a hint of-

“Cut!”  Anna snapped from her rolled down window, “End scene!  C’mon, we asked you to make up, not turn this into a porno!  I swear, you’re either at each other’s _throats_ or down each other’s _pants_!  Is that the way this whole trip is going to be?!”

“N-no,” Sam stumbled over his words as he pulled away from Gabriel.  “Just, uh, give us a second.”  He flashed his mate a smile while he closed his eyes and took in deep breaths.

Gabriel was in the middle of doing something similar, but it involved walking in circles around himself.  Kicking the dirt.  Trying to distract himself from-

“Great.”  Anna continued to narrate to Bobby and Ellen.  “They have boners.  Here we are, in the middle of the zombie apocalypse, waiting on the side of the road for alpha boners to go down instead of driving to the Batcave that could save the world.”

“Ya know what, Anna?!  I think you need a better sense of humor and more sleep!  You’re being a cranky bitch!” Gabriel snipped back.

“I think this is gonna be a clusterfuck of a road trip,” Bobby groused as he smacked his head against the steering wheel.

Ellen offered her condolences by rubbing the old alpha’s back.  It was all she could do to keep from laughing.

\------------------

Mary knew that Chuck was posing as a prophet: she had heard so from many sources.  And in order to keep up the guise he _had_ to have material of these prophesies laying around.  Now that God was down for the count?

The woman was tearing through all his work, trying to find the most recent documents, pulling the current half-typed papers directly out the typewriter for some news as of what was to come.

Even though he would eventually come back and find it a mess, time was of the essence and it didn’t matter if it was ransacked or not.  Chuck would get the vision anyway.  Lucky for her, he was probably knocked out cold at the present time.  That’s why she had taken advantage of letting herself in, then digging through the piles while she still could.

It was eerie to read about the past events of the tower in the form of the written word.  These memories ranged from the things being said behind closed doors...to reading about _herself_.

But there were _two things_ she grabbed up that knocked the wind from her chest.

Two things that managed to rattle her so _completely_ she had find a seat before her knees buckled.

The first set of pages that she gripped tight (crinkling the edges of the paper) told of a very specific scene…it was something that changed the whole ballgame...made _everything_ slip into place.  

It made everything click, everything finally make sense and-

She felt like a goddamn _idiot_.

Her fingers traced over the words on the page and her pulse quickened as she visualized it.  It wasn’t as though Chuck was a poet and the scene flowed like a beautifully written novel, but it _was_ enough that it sparked her imagination into recreating the image and it played out damn near perfectly.  Even though this happened, even though this happened to her, she had forgotten.  Because she had been a drunken, blacked-out fool.

Cain had…Cain had said he loved her.

It was here.  It was in print.  Strewn out, just as casually as the other texts describing mundane happenings within the tower - but this piece, right here?  It _changed_ her.  It filled in the blanks in her memory gap, and suddenly all the jealousy she felt had vanished.

This wasn’t a passing comment, this was a confession; one that apparently (back then) finally snapped her out of her own pity-party and sparked her true self back to life.  It had been _the thing_ to make her see she needed to stand up, be the pack leader that her family deserved.  And along the way, Cain had given her even more than she knew.

And, holy hell, did she return his feelings.  And she was unafraid.

Mary decided she had to make things right, because up until now she’d been playing along.  The omega had been playing a part - pretending she knew what had happened in her missing time.  This was so much more than she could have prepared for.  She owed it to Cain to return his feelings without the halfhearted pretense she’d been going about it thus far, because they _were_ already there.  Even though she was blissfully ignorant.  He’d took that leap - now she needed to dive in.

After shaking off that bombshell, the second piece of information she found wasn’t merely a dialogue or a missing script.

It was a clue, a potential mission, something that could have been left out intentionally - because according to Chuck?

War wasn’t the _only_ Horseman with a ring that controlled their power.

And Rowena was in the wind at the moment.

This second script happened to be the most current prophesy that she’d nearly torn in half as she snatched it up from the typewriter.

While they didn’t have the resources to find the witch, Chuck wrote about a nearby village where he predicted Pestilence was wrecking havoc.  It was in the outlining process, but there _was_ a location and it wasn’t far from the Capitol.  What was on this page had Mary’s inner hunter raring to go, bubbling up right under the surface, downright itching.

This was just like an old hunt.

The rumors suggested that the Horsemen were fed by humans and the undead were the result, whispers told they even created the plague: which would stand to reason.  Rowena managed to get War’s ring after she'd stirred up chaos within the tower, and it would have rendered that particular Horseman powerless.

If Mary had a location and a time, knowing Pestilence would be there…then if she could take his ring?

Maybe _this_ was the beginning of something great.  

Maybe this was something they could accomplish from their end, while the others headed to the bunker to solve the rest of the riddle.  These pages weren’t something that Mary could ignore.

As she flipped through, it told a story of another group who had found a sanctuary, another group of shifters who’d managed to barricade themselves away from the dead.  Mary scoffed and shook her head when she read the words, because it made a sick sense: humans were in short supply.  If War made a run at the tower and failed, of course Pestilence would try and infect _this_ group of humans.

It wasn’t just the Horseman she felt the need to take down, Mary felt a yearning to save these _people_.

She heard someone walking through the hallway outside and quickly folded up the papers and tucked them in the back of her jeans.  This wing was isolated, per request of Chuck, so she had no idea who the hell would be down here, wandering around.  Her fight or flight response kicked in - and hard - because the heavy footfalls were headed directly towards her.

The omega dove towards the desks and chairs shoved to the opposite side of the room but cursed because the goddamn lights were on, which was a dead giveaway.

“ _Cher_ , I already know you’re in here,” it was Benny’s voice calling out from the doorway.  “Chuck told me.  It’s all right, ’m just gettin’ his whiskey.  Since he can’t conjure up’a fifth right now.”

Mary swore under her breath but slowly came out of hiding.  “He knew I’d be here?” she asked slowly, approaching the vampire.  “Does that mean he wanted me to know?”

With a wide grin, the alpha dug through a cabinet with a shrug, “’Fraid I don’t know what you’re referring to.  But he didn’t want me to stop you, if that’s what you’re wonderin’.”  He found the amber liquid with an ‘a-hah!’ and then turned to Mary.  “But he did want me to tell you to act on both.  But keep yer game face up on the latter.  Dunno what that means, but God works in mysterious ways, huh?”

She laughed and followed Benny out of the room, flicking the lights off behind them as they roamed the hallway.  “Now I’m embarrassed.  I honestly thought I was getting away with something.”

“If it makes you feel any better, he did bitch ‘n moan a bit when he had a vision of you,” he offered her.  “Knew he couldn’t stop you.  Thinks yer too smart for your own good and you’ll get into trouble.  But he‘s always thought that about you, ‘said.”

A burst of laughter erupted from her chest and she fought to control it.  “Good to know I’m on God’s naughty list.”

“Naw, he likes you.”  Benny said it with such conviction.  “You’re one’a the good things to happen to the tower.  And one’a my good friend.”

Mary tried her hardest to keep her voice nonchalant and teasing when she asked, “Oh?  And who’s that?”

“We both know who that is.”

The omega dug into her pockets and huffed at the irony of it all.  A former hunter.  Chatting with a vampire.  About her current relationship with the Biblical Cain, reformed Father of Murder.  It was like a bad joke, but everything was…all right.

“Yeah, I like him, too.”  Mary decided to say fuck it and just admit it.  “I don’t know what that says about me, having found and lost my true mate, but-”

“But _nothing_.”  Benny’s voice took on an edge when he interrupted her, “Rules don’t matter.  We all know that.  I see you doin’ a lot for your pack, Mary.  But not enough for yourself.  Not as much as you should.”  He paused in the hallway, which made her halt as well.  There was a fierce look in his eyes as he told her, “Hate to break it to ya, but you should look at that mark of yours,” he didn’t stop, even though her hand flew up to her neck, “Be good to yourself.  Be to each other.”  He tipped his hat and gestured to the stairwell, “This is my exit.”

Mary remained motionless in the hallway as the vampire hopped up the steps and she turned to look around, desperate for a mirror.

The was a bathroom right around the corner, and as she threw open the door and ripped down her collar, it was barely noticeable but…

The mark, _John’s mark_ , it was...  
  
Fading.

The teeth weren’t as pronounced, it looked like a scar from childhood: not the bold claim of an alpha’s mating bite anymore.  Although you could see it, it seemed as though it was healing.  Like it would be nothing but a distant memory that she’d already-

She gasped and covered her mouth at the discovery, because what if-

What if this ‘reset’ button was _real_?  What if what she felt for Cain was even more than she's initially thought?  What if-

Mary’s eyes were wet and she had to swallow hard as she pulled her shirt back up, completely covering the mark and buttoning the collar higher than before.  She felt the tell-tale ruffle of the pages she’d jammed down her pants and remembered those needed to take precedence.  The omega decided she would go to her room, hide her findings between the box spring and the mattress and then find Charlie.

If she saw Cain along the way, she’d bring up the other part of what she read.  But what Benny pointed out may be _too much_ for her, right now.  It may be _too_ heavy.  But then again, the gravitational pull she felt towards the alpha was even stronger than before.  Who knows if she could keep away, even if she tried?  Her heart felt like it was in her throat, and as she made her way back to the stairs she fought desperately to shove it back down to where it was supposed to be.  
  
Even though there really wasn’t a point.

\-----------------------

“Holy fucking hell!”  Charlie squawked as she threw open the door to Jo and her room, sweating through her clothing and red-faced.

The other omega took one look at her and surged forward to grab her before she collapsed.  Her eyes were wide as she hobbled, carrying the entirety of Charlie’s body weight and pulled her to what was now their bed.  Jo scented her possessively, trying to figure out what was going on before she formed words, because for the life of her, she couldn’t figure it out.

“Char!”  She laid the redhead on her back and peeled her damp shirt from her body as her chest heaved up and down, “Are you okay?  What happened?!  What do you need?”

“Water…” but before Jo could rush to grab a glass, Charlie grabbed her girlfriend’s collar and stole a kiss.  “Mm, and _that_.”

The bold move pulled a grin from the blonde’s face and she laughed, “At least I know you’re not dying if you’re still a huge flirt.”

“All better now.”  But she didn’t sound all better.

So Jo rushed to the adjoining bathroom and filled the cup full of the coldest water she could.  She rushed back into the room and helped Charlie sit up enough, through a serious of, “oww”s and other brash expletives, to take a sip from the top of the glass.

Once she thought the redhead had caught her breath, Jo tried a second time.  “Hey, you owe me a story.”

“I was cornered.”  The pout on her face was adorable as she tried to lean against the headboard, wincing.  “By a _very_ driven, _very_ serious Father of Murder.”

With a dropped jaw, Jo demanded, “He hurt you?!”

“No, _no_ , no!” She raised her arms in front of her.  “Remember how Mary got fussy when I mentioned on the roof that I haven’t learned to shift?  Well, apparently she told her boyfriend, who decided the time was now, and hauled my ass into the gymnasium to see what I was made of.  Apparently?  It wasn’t much...”

“Wait-” Jo shook her head and her eyebrows flew up on her forehead.  “I have, like, two million questions.   _Boyfriend_?  You _shifted_?  And made it back here?   _Alone_?”

“Yeah, I told him I was fine to walk back, just needed to crash and sleep for a day.”  Charlie took the demands one at a time.  “Uh…I think I was supposed to keep the boyfriend thing a secret.  Don’t tell?”  She wore a cheesy, wide grin on her face, but her scent was pleading over top of the nuances of slight pain and waves of ache.

“Okay…” Jo drew out slowly.  “You should have had someone with you.  And…I guess I won’t tell.  But you have to tell me,” a smile lit up her face, “How was your shift?”

“Rough.  Real rough.”  The words were dramatically drawn out, but Jo could already see that in front of her.  “He said we had a lot of work to do, but Cain wanted to make sure I was capable, first.  Initially, we were talking about making plans.  Working out a schedule.  But then I kind of got…babble-y.  You know how I ramble when I’m nervous.  And I told him that I was nervous.  Fuck, I’m doing it all over again,” she lamented and pushed her wet bangs away from her forehead.  “He went all tough-love on me and said if I had anxiety about it, it would only “hinder me in the future.  I needed to cross the bridge, now.”  Which _is_ good advice.  I totes get why he’s the teacher, he gets, like, an _instant_ read on his students and knows what they need.  He didn’t have to do it, Jo, coulda written me off because it was late.  Hell, he’s been hauling and burning bodies all day, helping us clean the Explorer, working _triple_ -overtime.  But...he didn’t want me to stew…he decided to work with me instead.”

With a low whistle, the blonde took that all in.  “Yeah.  That is kinda admirable.  I mean, I don’t know much about him.  Kinda lives in the shadows.  But I guess he cares?”

“Yeah, he does.  Took care of Dean, right?”  Charlie shrugged her shoulders.

With a wiggle of her eyebrows, Jo couldn’t help, “And apparently, he’s taking _very_ good care of Mary.”

With a light punch to her shoulder, the redhead admonished, “Stop that!  She’s, like, all of our moms!”

“So, go on.  How was it?”

“Well.”  Charlie chewed her lip and thought for a span of time.  “It…took me a while.  Like…I couldn’t really grab hold of it.  But he kept pushing me, kept talking to me, I know he’s known for being callous and unforgiving - at least, that’s what _all_ the other omega’s have said.  But he was…kind?  I don’t know, maybe that’s what he figured _I_ needed.  Like, I don’t do well under pressure like that.  When I’m confident, I’m _hella_ confident, but he knew I was scared.  And he helped me with all this positive reinforcement I _never_ saw coming.”

She turned abruptly to her girlfriend and grinned, “Then when I shifted, he looked _proud_.  And I felt like I was on top of the world!  It was amazing.  We did some exercises, because he didn’t want me to shift back right away.  Just easy stuff, like running, checking out whether I was all speed, agility or brawn.  Looking for my strengths.  Turns out, I’ve got _mad_ jumping skills.  Like, my back legs have _crazy_ muscles.  He says he’s never seen a shifter pounce like me, never seen distance jumping like I’ve got.  Something we’re gonna hone, then tighten up on my other skills.”

Jo offered up her hand in a high-five and admitted, “Yeah.  Never heard of that one.”

“Yeah.  Says I can get up into trees when there’s a threat.  That can be my go-to safety feature.  Kinda sweet, right?”  Charlie was all smiles and optimism.  “I’m glad we did it.  Like I said, we didn’t have to.  But he made an exception.  I don’t know how it works for him, but anyone else, hell, even the angels would be falling over from pure exhaustion over today.  He’s…a really, _really_ legit dude.  I…” Charlie sighed, her focus flickering all over the room, because she didn’t know whether or not to say it.

It was something her girlfriend noticed immediately and scooted closer.  “You’re a terrible liar.  What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“Ugh, I know!”  She threw her hands up in defeat.  “Okay, if the Cain and Mary thing is secret?  This is top- _top_ secret!  Like, pinky-promise shit!”

Jo straight-up snorted and gave her a _look_ , followed by, “And who exactly am I gonna gossip with, Char?”

“So!”  It was like Charlie got a second wind, her eyes widening as she explained, “Cain was mated, right?  We’ve all seen the mark on his neck.  But today?  After all the gross, dead body stuff, he changed into a henley-”

“Only _you_ would notice that.  Where the hell are you going with this?”

“Hush, this is serious shit!”  Charlie admonished and pointed a finger.  “I swear to God!  Chuck.  Whatever!  His mating mark?   _Totes_ fading.  Like, if it keeps up, it’s gonna be gone by the end of the week!”

Jo did a double-take and paused before she said, “That…doesn’t happen.  Are you sure?  You could be out of sorts because of the shift, babe, or-”

“No, I noticed when we were talking about scheduling!”  She protested with a passion.  “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?!”

“Not at all,” the blonde admitted with a shake of her head and in true confusion.  “Where _are_ you going with this?”

Charlie blew through her lips and tugged Jo’s shirt, “Obviously, we need to look at Mary’s mark!  What if things have changed?!  What if _they’re_ true mates now?!”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Nothing makes sense these days!”  Charlie slumped against the headboard.  “The only thing that makes sense is us against the undead.  And us with the each other.  What if they’re meant to be now?  Wouldn’t that…be _awesome_?”

Jo had to admit it would be.  That Mary deserved it, but…she couldn’t help but think it was too good to be true.  She’d learned the hard way that good things didn’t happen, they were simply torn away from you these days.  While she was happy now (she truly was) she was afraid that Charlie was going to get ripped away from her, too.  Especially now that the omega had learned to shift.  She’d he thrown into more battles, she’d be-

“Hey…” Charlie reached out, grimacing as she sat up and pulled Jo close to her.  “We’ll wait until morning.”  Then with a soft smile she joked, “I was just giving us a _joint_ mission.  I know you love ‘em.  Thought it would be fun to have one together, ya know?  But…how about I change out of these and we get some rest.  Shift back hurt like a flippin’ I-don’t-know-what.”

“Yeah,” Jo agreed smoothly.  “You’re right, let’s get some rest.  We’ll do our investigation tomorrow.”  She mischievously added, “I’ll help you get tucked in.”

With a flashed, toothy grin, Charlie announced, “I like it.  Then cuddle me!”

“I can do that.”  The blonde returned instantly, because this was easy.

She was good at taking care of people, and Charlie needed it.  She knew the pains of a shift and her girlfriend was taking it like a champ.  And Jo had to admit…she was very, very curious about this fading mating mark thing.  And when Jo’s interest was captured?  Nothing stood in her way, which was something Charlie knew well and was feeding the beast.

\--------------------

Even though it was an eventful day, Dean found himself tossing and turning.  No matter what he did, he couldn’t get comfortable.  It was to the point that he knew he was going to wake Cas, or he may even be keeping him up, and the omega was considering wandering to another room.  After all, Anna and Hannah’s was now empty and even though the thought was morbid he wanted to spare his mate from having to deal with his bullshit.

Just as he was about to throw back the covers and make an escape, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind and yanked him back.

Dean nearly squeaked when he found the alpha tucked against him from behind, wrapping their legs together and holding him in a position where he couldn’t even _move_ , let alone get away.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked in a hushed, worried tone.  “You weren’t going to leave, were you?”

“I…” Dean knew he’d been caught.  “I didn’t want to keep you up.  Can’t get any shut-eye.  And I know that you need to.”  He deflated in his mate’s arms and sighed, “My head’s just runnin’ circles, man, I can’t stop it.”

“Then talk to me.”

He made it sound so simple.  That was just how Cas worked, trying to find the easiest solution, even when there wasn’t one.

Even so, Dean went along with it just to please the alpha.

“I’m worried about Sam.”  He sighed heavily and shifted just a bit to make himself more comfortable in the little spoon position.

“Gabriel will take care of him, Dean.  They have everything going right for them on this trip.  Bobby and Ellen’s resourcefulness, Anna and Gabriel’s quick thinking and intelligence, not to mention strength.  They have firepower and that _monstrosity_ of a vehicle.  And they have motivation.  Not to mention how capable Sam is, all by himself,” Cas tried to reassure him, but Dean _knew_ all these things already.

“I get that.  It’s not the trip, Cas.”  His chest was heavy as he huffed the words, “My brother’s missing half of his soul.  He’s having a kid he didn’t sign up for.   _That’s_ what’s getting to me.   _That’s_ what I’m worried about.  And…I can’t be there to help him.”

There was a pause before Castiel repeated, “He has Gabriel.  And if anyone knows anything about souls, it’s him.”  The alpha pulled his omega closer and pressed his lips over the mating bite.  “While I can’t account nor know what it’s like to have a pup against my will, I imagine Sam’s counting on us to take care of that part.  We work with the cards we’ve been dealt, Dean.  In this case, we do what we can, because that’s-”

“I know!”  His frustration was beginning to mount, because, yeah, he wasn’t stupid.  “Cas, I’ve never _not_ been able to take care of Sammy, all right?  This is new to me, this- it’s hard to let go of!  It’s hard not to be with him, it’s hard to accept _any_ of this shit, okay?!”

Dean fought against Cas’ still sweet, still tender touch until they were facing one another.

“Everything else, I can stomach.  Or I can learn to be okay with, I can work towards healing, but my _little brother_?  It’s different.  I know you don’t understand but-”

Suddenly, Cas’ brow narrowed into a glare and he cut Dean off with, “Stop,” which caught him off guard and shocked him into a momentary silence.  “I will not have you making yourself sick over this until they return or manage to get word to us.  Dean Winchester, the weight of the world is _not_ on your shoulders.  Your brother is capable of handling himself, he’s grown, he’s mated, and he’s handling his own situation.  Don’t you dare let this pull _you_ down too.”

Dean tried to snip back, tried to come up with something bitchy to say, but he couldn’t form a rebuttal.  The angel’s words were so absolute and left no room for argument, and what the omega hated even more…they were legitimate.

So all he could manage was an equally dirty look and sigh, dropping his gaze.

Slowly, Cas reached up and lifted his chin to say, “Dean, I know ever since we’ve arrived things have become much more complicated than kill or be killed.  But I love you, and I’m here for whatever you need.  Anything you need.  You know that, right?”

Reluctantly, the shifter agreed, “I know, Cas.  And I love you, too.  Just going a little crazy, is all.”

“You’ve always been crazy,” the alpha teased with a hint of a grin on his face.  “I find it quite charming.”

“Heh, then you need to be thrown in the loony-bin right along with me.  We can be bunkmates,” Dean kept it going and brushed his nose against the angel’s, a smirk winning out over the former glower.  “Although ‘m not sure how they handle conjugal visits…”

There was nothing but curiosity in his voice when he asked, “Are you seducing me?”

Dean quickly countered, “Should I be?”

“If it would make you go to sleep,” Cas mused aloud, then rolled on top of his mate, “then, perhaps, I should seduce you.”

“ _Perhaps_ you should,” he echoed, mimicking his mate’s tone.  But all joking went out the window when the alpha descended on his lips and sucked the air from his lungs.

It looked like Cas was on a quest, a very, very physical one - which happened to be riling Dean up and taking him apart with his hands and his teeth until he was worn down and passed out.

By now, the alpha knew all the right buttons to press.  He knew that spot right at the juncture of Dean's neck and shoulder where he could nip, and with just the right pressure, it would send Dean bucking up and off the bed.  With his hips crashing against Cas’.

The alpha was far from unaffected as he tried to muffle a gasp, and that wasn’t what Dean wanted at all.  Their room was fairly isolated and many doors down from the rest of the pack for a reason, dammit.  So the omega didn’t want his mate to hold back - he wanted to hear him, he wanted his ears to be filled with all those delicious sounds reminiscent of the same scents filling his nose.

Goddammit, he wanted it _all_.

So he arched his hips upward to meet Cas’ again, at the same time he grabbed the alpha’s to grind them together and demanded, “Aren’t you supposed to be seducing me?” just to get him riled up.

Castiel let his body weight fall, pinning him down and all but growled, “My attempts are being blocked by an unruly omega,” and grabbed a fistful of Dean’s hair.  “One who needs to learn to behave.”

Just the timbre of the angel's voice alone sent a shock directly south, and he could feel slick gushing and soaking his boxers.  Dean swallowed hard, enjoying the show of dominance more than he was willing to tell Cas, falling silent in the begrudging show of submission.

It made Castiel's eyes light up and he almost purred, “Good mate,” as he sealed his mouth over the mating mark and sucked new blood to the surface.

Dean whimpered and writhed, desperate for more, and he didn’t even notice when Cas’ hand snaked past the elastic of his boxers while he was squirming.  Until there was a finger sliding inside him.  He yelped, caught off guard, and hoped that the alpha knew it was in approval.

Just in case, he moaned, “More, Cas,” and tried to fuck himself against the finger.

A dark chuckle rumbled in the alpha’s throat and Dean got his wish.  Two more fingers joined the first, stretching him in the most amazing and surprisingly bold way.

It was exactly what Dean needed, because it looked like the angel was not messing around.

Between a few swift and deliberate moves, Castiel had both of them naked and pressed even closer than before, with the question of, “How do you want it?” whispered with a filthy tone into his ear.

Just the way he said it and the sharp nip to his earlobe had the omega’s brain short circuiting before he figured it would be better to respond with his body.  He all but shoved Cas away from in order to resituate himself on his hands and knees, swinging his hips inches away from his mate's face as an answer.

There was a sharp inhale and then grabby, yet shaky, hands that spread his cheeks, making Dean grin.  He’d just gotten one up on the angel, even though he knew it wouldn’t last long.

“Dean,” his voice was full of praise, and it intensified when he blurted, “you’re a miracle.”

The shifter's face caught fire with a blush, because when Cas got all gooey and sweet like that he never knew what the hell to do.  Because…the alpha really _meant_ those things, and it left Dean feeling uneasy.  Not necessarily uncomfortable, but undeserving.

So he swallowed down the compliment and tried to steer things in another direction - the direction he’d been gunning for in the first place.

“What ever happened to wearing me out so I could sleep?”  Dean challenged over his shoulder, sitting back and swaying his hips.  “Never gonna happen, at this rate.”

The alpha raised an eyebrow - one that spelled out trouble - and that was _exactly_ what the omega was hoping for.  Which was why he continued to watch.  Not only to hold Cas accountable, but because he wanted to see exactly what his alpha was planning on doing.  And when the angel reached for his thick, pulsing cock, Dean had a pretty damn good idea - one that made his toes curl.

Castiel took pleasure in the fact that he had a captive audience and saw the way Dean was holding his breath.  So he played up the anticipation and jerked his dick a few times before he draped his body over his mate’s.  He didn’t push into Dean’s leaking, dripping hole right away, he let the head of his cock glide through the slickness, tease at his rim and become coated in the sloppy mess.

Just the feel of how wet Dean was for him made him moan aloud, feeling slick begin to drip down his erection just from connection alone - it was addicting.  Even though the omega was trying to push back, to gain friction, Cas wasn’t giving in immediately.  It was difficult as hell, but the whining and the babbled begging that Dean unintentionally started was music to his ears.

His scent was flooding the room like a fog, and when the temptation was too much - Cas snapped.

He didn’t ease his way in because he’d been holding off for too long.  He slammed his hips forward until he was completely one with his mate.

“Jesus!”  Dean shouted and grunted, grasping for the pillow like it was a lifeline, because, yeah, it _had_ been a second since they’d been together.

Although Cas’ rut had done a damn good job of breaking him in, the two day travel back, then being inside the tower the week with the shitstorm of everything surrounding them hadn’t exactly put either of them in the mood.  It wasn’t like the shifter was virgin-tight again, but his mate’s size was always something to…prepare for.

Right now, he was backtracking and sucking air into his lungs while he tried to remind himself to relax.  The hungry kisses Cas was sucking into his back were needy, and told him he was ready when Dean was.

There was a second where the omega rolled his eyes about his horny, typical alpha…but then reminded himself he’d asked for it.  He’d been the one to provoke him, and when Cas began to roll his hips in small increments…he was all right, and _God_ , did he want it.

So Dean hummed into the touch and nodded his head, but couldn’t do much more than that.  The alpha took that as his go-ahead.

He lifted himself up from where he’d covered Dean’s body to gain more leverage, and in the process, _momentum_.  Maybe it was because it had been a long time since they’d been together.  Maybe it was because they needed each other as a mated pair.  Cas cursed aloud when after only a small time of rocking at a steady pace, his knot had caught al-fucking-ready.

However, Dean took that as a compliment and wore a mischievous grin.  The exhilarating sensation and knowing of his alpha wanting him, desiring him _so badly_ sent even more fire through his veins.  Because, fuck, was the feeling was mutual.  

He wantonly swiveled his hips, making the angel stifle a whimper, and encouraged, “You’re gonna knot me good, aren’t ya, Cas?  You’ll-”

Dean’s dirty talk turned into another yelp when his mate didn’t just brush, but slammed down on his sweet spot.  There was no foreplay coaxing the omega into experiencing that pleasure, it hit him like a goddamn brick wall and Cas had the nerve to chuckle.  And he continued to pound his hips forward, making Dean dissolve into a mess of electric thrill and impending orgasm.

Cas was rendered nearly breathless at Dean’s clenching body around him as he confirmed, “I’ll knot my beautiful mate and claim him on the inside, over and over.”  His fingers brushed the mating mark, “Just as I have on the outside.”

The touch against Dean’s neck practically sizzled, and he couldn’t help but snatch up Cas’ hand because it was right there.  

He held it with a vice-grip as their bodies rocked together and squeezed when their fingers intertwined.  “Babe, so close, you fucker-”

It took one last move, which happened to be the angel spreading Dean’s legs just a bit wider, before he resumed his out-right assault and hammered into the omega with more tenacity than before.  Dean never let go of his alpha’s hand and didn’t bother to muffle his shouts when his orgasm ripped through his body the moment he felt Cas‘ knot swell.

His cries died down into whimpers, because his alpha didn’t look to be stopping after just one round.  Dean acutely _felt_ his knot from their time apart and he could feel the second load of cum that rushed into his body for the same reason.  Still to this day, Dean couldn’t get over just how _right_ it was, and he moaned out those same sentiments to his mate.

Dean could tell that it intensified his mate’s pleasure, he could scent it in the air, and if he could give that to Cas?  He’d chatter on and on, tell him all the naughty and nice things he wanted to hear, just to make his alpha feel as amazing as he felt.

He was pleasantly buzzing, decently sensitive and noticeably stretched full when they both made it to spoon back on the mattress.  But what mattered was that Cas had kept his promise to exhaust him.

Never in a million years (or a million rebirths), would Dean have thought he’d love to be cuddled by his alpha mate like this.  But these days - it was a fact.  Everything about this life was strange, terrible, but this - right here - couldn’t be more perfect.   _They_ couldn’t be more perfect.

Cas pressed a kiss to his cheek and nuzzled him like the big softie he was and inquired, “Do you think you’ll be able to sleep now?”

“Mm, ten points to you,” he replied with a goofy expression.  “Gonna be sore tomorrow.”

“Was I too rough?”  There was light concern lacing his voice as he dropped a hand to feel for any swelling, like he had during his rut.  
  
…and then Dean wondered if he was doing it on purpose.

So he swatted the alpha away and looped their arms together so they were crossed against his chest.  “No, it was exactly what I needed.  And it’s not like I can’t be lazy and do nothing tomorrow.”  He added wryly, “I mean, what the fuck are we even supposed to _do_ around here, right?”

“Well…” Castiel paused for a beat, “If it makes you feel any better, or motivated, when I was walking to clear my head I noticed that Cain is training Charlie.  Maybe you can offer her support…”

That made Dean jerk a little.  “Maybe?!  ‘Course I can!  Why didn’t you tell me that sooner?”

“Just because I know your relationship with him is a bit…strained,” Castiel offered cautiously.  “But I also know that you may want an activity to keep you occupied.”

“It might be strained, but he knows what he’s doing.  And he’ll be kicking Char’s ass, so it might be good if I’m there to help.”  Dean felt a wash of _purpose_ , something he could do, something positive.  More than anything, he felt _relief_.  “Thanks…really.  I needed that, Cas.  All of that.”

“Of course.”  Cas smiled when he heard his mate yawn and tried to hide it.  “Let’s go to sleep, then?”

“Mm, you’re the best.  I mean it.”  Dean glanced back and tried to kiss him, but it didn’t really work until the alpha closed the distance and pecked the omega on the lips.

“I know.  I love you too.”

With a crooked grin, Dean rolled his eyes and parroted back, “I love you, alpha,” drawing out the last word with a sing-song voice.  “Sweet dreams.”

\--------------------

“We really should pull over for the night,” Ellen suggested, her eyes darting all over the road where the headlights were illuminating the dirt, looking for any human-like shapes or glints of movement.

Everyone was posted at their windows and the time was wearing on them.  Normally, they wouldn’t want to be driving after dark, as the light and the noise would draw the undead like a beacon towards them.  Yet Bobby _insisted_ they put as much distance between them and the Capitol as possible.  And they had a late start.  He wanted to get into the rural areas, back towards something less populated, and even though he was in the lower gears using the fog lights - anytime the wind kicked over a goddamn _stick_ , the whole group would collectively jump.

“I agree with Ellen,” Anna seconded, her nerves shot from their hyper-sensitive vigil.  “How far out are we on the map?”

“In the middle of a fuckin’ woodland where we could be ambushed at any fuckin' minute,” Gabriel grumbled, actually hanging his head outside the window to get some air.  When he popped back in, he asked, “We gonna get to any kind of vantage point any time soon?  Or just park blind and hope for the best?  Best being, ya know, _not_ dinner.”

Sam gave him a good bitchface, but didn’t pull away from where he was holding his hand across the length of their bench seat.  Where their fingers had been laced ever since they’d gotten back into the van.

Ellen hummed, glancing back to the map and reported, “I think forest’s all we got fer a while.  Think of it as cover, Gabe.  Better than the edge of a city.”

“Bobby?”  The omega raised her voice from the back to prompt him.  “Can we please stop for the night?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he finally gave in, because he knew it was for the best.

Even though he wanted to plow ahead, he knew it would be more dangerous to drive at night.  They needed to make camp.  Even if it was still inside the van.  They couldn’t afford to draw attention to themselves on a mostly moonless night such as this.  They were like a lighthouse, calling the freaks in the area to them like ships to a shore.  It was stupid they’d gone this far, for this long.

“Let’s see if we can find a good place to park, at least.  Something wide open, not just on the side of the road,” Sam suggested and then hesitated to add, “I’m not tired.  I can take first watch.”

“Sam, I had a nap, I should take-” Anna began, but Gabriel smoothly interrupted.

“He doesn’t…really sleep, Anna.  If he wants to take watch, let ‘im.  Or you two can take a watch together?”  The archangel shrugged his shoulders and looked between the pair.

The redhead looked puzzled, but agreed slowly, “Yes.  We’ll take first watch together, then.”

But the tricky part, even though they had finally decided to park it now, and pick back up in the morning-  

Was _finding_ a “safe” location that didn’t crowd them up into a corner.  
  
So they _continued on,_ trying to _locate one_.   
  
Bobby would grouse about any human-made exits, and Anna would pick apart the downfalls of the natural ones.  Gabriel’s running commentary was decently (unfortunately) fair points, and the longer they drove the more their nerves grated at the mere thought of awakening a sleeping horde.

“We’re just gon’ have to do something!”  Ellen finally snapped, and that’s when Anna slapped the back of the seat.

“Dammit!  I should have thought about this sooner!”

“Say whu-?”  Gabriel was shoved aside as Anna climbed over him from the back and pushed Sam on her way to the door.

“Bobby, drive slow,” she instructed as she tugged off her jacket and pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her clad in only goosebumps and a bra.

“Woah, not in the mood for a threesome, Anna-”

“Shut up, Gabriel!”  The omega looked like she wanted to slap him right before she threw open the van door.

The wind swirled and kicked up inside the cabin of the SUV, and had everyone jerking around to see what the hell Anna was doing.  She had her feet planted on the runners right outside, at the same time she gripped the handle on the cabin's interior.  Yet, her body was curved and hanging out as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“I’ll find us a place!” were the last words from her mouth, before her auburn wings almost exploded from her back.  
  
And she was forcefully _ripped_ by the outside vector of air, literally _torn away_ from the van in a violent whipping of feathers.

“Holy fuck!”  Sam lunged to the place Anna had disappeared from and clung onto the frame, searching road from the mere red glow of the tail lights.

But the angel was nowhere to be found.

“Balls!”  Bobby grunted and jerked the wheel in alarm as the form of an angel flew ahead of them on the road and that’s when they realized.

Anna was up above them, soaring.

And _scouting_.

It all made sense; she could see much more than their limited sight from up in the sky.  The couple in the front seat looked between each other with an intensity and a million silent questions.  Should they stop?  Should they wait for her?  Should they keep moving ahead?  Anna couldn’t very well dive-bomb a moving car to get back to them.

So Bobby made the executive choice to slowly crawl to a stop and wait for the woman to return.

They were all stalling in a strange silence, focused on the tree line with the hum of the running engine as white noise in the background.

After a while, Sam decided he was becoming a bit stir-crazy and jumped out of the car without so much as a warning, either.  Which immediately caused a domino effect of Gabriel cursing under his breath, following him, and Ellen and Bobby complaining about how they may have thrown together the worst batch of packmates for this trip.

“Sam,” Gabriel kept his voice hushed as he followed his mate to the side of the unchecked road.  “What are you doing?  We should stay in the SUV, we don’t know what’s out here, we can’t see for shit and-”

“I’m sick of sitting still, Gabe.”  His voice was a harsh whisper when he turned to face the other alpha, and his feet took to pacing.

“Well, sorry to break it to you, but we’re gonna be doing a lotta that, kiddo.”  The archangel grimaced and crossed his arms, taking a moment to study Sam because he wasn’t sure if this was concern for Anna or the situation.  “What’s got you going?”

“I just…” he sighed and drew to a halt as he looked right behind Gabriel’s shoulder, his mouth slightly opened and paused in his tracks.

Gabriel turned to see what the hell he was looking at - and it was Anna.  She was coming in hot for a landing and skidding to a stop - kicking up dust as her wings arched upwards, showing off their massive form in order to cut off her momentum.  She dropped her body low to the ground and after standing, narrowed her eyes and reprimanded, “You two shouldn’t be out here.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”  Gabriel had already fucking said that.  “So did ya find anything?”

Her face was stone-set as she gestured for them to follow and rounded on the passenger side of the vehicle.  Ellen had already caught sight of her and rolled down her window for the report.

“We’ve attracted attention.”  She was straight to the point, but didn’t feel like it was below her to address Bobby with a patronizing, snarky, “Just like we _thought_ we would.”  Anna pulled her hair back and relayed, “They’re still a ways back.  But if we keep going straight, they’re bound to catch up.  We need to make a turn, put some distance between us, then kill the motor.  It's a little ways, but it looks like the forest opens up.”

“But not to a city or anything, right?”  Sam rushed her along, because this was what they’d been afraid of the _entire time_ they’d been doing this night ride.  “Is it east or west?”

“Just to the west,” Anna noticed the door was still open and gestured for the alphas to move inside.  “Do you want me to lead?”

“No.”  Ellen decided to speak up, and her voice was resolute: “We _don’t_ split up.  We make this rule early, and we _don’t_ break it.  Now, pull yer wings in.  If we need another scout, we’ve got Gabe.  You just lead us to where you saw this…” she searched for the right words, “Safer land.”

With a terse nod, the omega disappeared from their view, for privacy, as she shifted back.  Gabriel hopped into the van again but Sam lingered, his hand hovering over the knife he had holstered at his hip.  Like he was waiting for something to come bursting out of the woods.  But Gabriel realized…it was like he was _hoping_ for it.

That put an unease in the archangel, because maybe that’s what Sam felt like he needed.  

A fight.  

Something physical to work out the emotional stress.  Maybe that was why he basically leaped from the fucking van when it had finally parked.  Gabriel…didn’t know if that was something he’d have to look out for, or what.

Luckily, he didn’t have to play the bad guy.

Anna, though out of breath, rounded the corner and stared at Sam in annoyance because he was blocking both of their ways back in.  That seemed to knock him out of his reverie, since he quickly apologized, and the two climbed back into the SUV.

This time, Gabriel allowed the younger alpha to have his space.

Well, as much space as he could give him.  Since now it was the _three_ of them in the middle seat with Anna leaning forward to direct Bobby down the road towards the turn where they could "eventually run out of forest."

Gabriel almost wished that he’d been out there with Anna.  
  
He wanted to know just what she had seen, because the omega was ordering him to " _step on the gas!"_

That _never_ meant anything good.


End file.
